


TFE

by Angelxlove



Series: TFE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Crack, Drunkenness, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 234,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelxlove/pseuds/Angelxlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of ficlets, Oneshots, and LOTS of silly, fluffy, meaningless fun with everyone involved. Some chapters connect to each other but lots of fun, anyways. Lots of wings and wing!kink and everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back For More

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from Fanfiction but I just got here so i decided to have some fun and repost every chapter and there is A LOT of chapters. Mostly rated low but there is some language and violence later on. Please enjoy!
> 
> . . .
> 
> Set After:
> 
> God has put the Leviathans back to where they belong.
> 
> He has also brought back the archangels to keep order (except Lucifer...for now)
> 
> And of course Balthazar is back…because he is awesome.
> 
> . . .
> 
> *Summary:* Dean and Sam parted ways when everything seemed as though it was back to normal. A year later, Dean is out hunting again and is killed but then brought back to life with the new ability to touch and see the wings of all angels. Castiel is brought back with Dean, still as an Angel of the Lord. What happens when Dean finds the angel's wings?

Chapter 1: Back For More:

. . .

 

Dean took a long deep breath and clasped onto the handle of his machete tightly. He pushed open the creaky door of the 'abandoned' mill. He knew it was a stupid idea to do this hunt alone but he tried to live a normal cookie-cutter lifestyle twice now and decided it was just not his thing.

Almost a year ago, he and Sam decided to go separate ways in means to try and have an ordinary life. They had heard a message from Balthazar that God had sent all of the Leviathans back to Purgatory. That was all that was spoken though. When Dean had asked about Castiel, Balthazar had simply shook his head and vanished just like all the angels did.

For months, Dean still prayed to Castiel, both silent and aloud but the angel never showed, never even gave sign that he was alive. A pang shot into Dean's chest as he remembered the tan trench coat floating in the water. He would never say out loud just how much of a wreck he was on the inside. Castiel did not leave on best terms but Dean still considered him one of the closest people in his life. Losing him hurt more than he would like to admit.

He even held onto the trench coat, leaving a hidden space in his trunk for it to sit until, by some miracle, Castiel would return to claim it.

He suddenly was ripped out of his thoughts as he slammed into a wall. He winced when he felt the crack of his ribs. He was definitely not expecting that; a year without hunting made him quite rusty and he was after none other than vampires. He was not sure exactly how many were here, though, and that is what made this more dangerous.

It was the reckless behavior that seemed to snap him into reality, to know that this was not some sort of vivid dream.

He gasped and tried to stand as the tall, blonde vampire man stood before him. The vampire dove at him and as he did, Dean lifted the machete and swung it to perfectly slide across the neck. There was a sickening thud as the vampire's head rolled onto the floor, followed by the body.

Dean shook his head quickly as he leapt to his feet, ignoring the pain that ripped through his body. He darted his eyes across the darkness in hopes of catching a glimpse of eyes or teeth or anything to indicate a vampire. He knew for a fact that it was not just one causing all of the deaths in the area and he wondered if this was the nest.

He slowly snaked through the obstacles of machinery, the machete tight in his hand. His eyes darted to his left when he heard the movement of footsteps. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was thrown into another wall, the sound of steel sliding across the concrete. He tried to scramble to grab the machete but was pulled back by two sets of hands grabbing his arms, holding him upright.

His heart pounded rapidly in his chest to see two vampires holding him and another walking towards him. He recognized this vampire as Danny Demur, one of the supposed witnesses he interviewed. Damn he was rusty to let this one slip by him. This was all a terrible idea and now it was too late. Danny stalked closer with a shit-eating grin "Oh Dean Winchester…how long I have waited for this moment," the vampire said, his eyes gleaming.

Dean tried to push off the vampires holding him but it was useless and he could feel blood pooling inside of him from what he expected to be a punctured lung. His breath was raspy "I admit, you really conned me; congratulations."

"I confess I was surprised to see that the Winchesters were back in business…but where is your little giant of a brother?" Danny asked, his hazel eyes scanning as though Sam would pop out at any moment.

"I'm alone," Dean said, facing the reality that he was going to die tonight. Somehow, he wasn't fearful.

"Pity, I was hoping for a little family reunion," Danny said, running his hand through his shaggy brown hair "But I guess you will do."

"Go to hell," Dean spat, glaring at the vampire before him.

Danny let out a booming laugh "No Dean, you have it all wrong…I believe it will be you going to hell tonight. I'm sure you know all about it."

Dean ground his teeth before coughing out a mouthful of blood. His vision danced before him as his head became light.

"Oh no, this cannot be. I will not let you die of internal bleeding. I want to do the honor of killing you," Danny said, closing the distance.

Dean growled and spit his mouthful of blood into the vampire's face.

Danny smirked before licking the blood from the side of his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled "You taste so delectable."

"Give me your best shot," Dean snarled.

"Boys, release him. I believe it is time to get revenge on the man who has killed our brothers and sisters," Danny said.

Dean elbowed off the two vampires who held him and crouched, ready to fight until his last breath. With the strength he had left, he bounded at Danny, sending him to the ground.

He laughed, barely touched by the movement and in a blur, Dean was pinned to the ground, the vampire straddling him "I will make this slow so I can savor the moment. Try not to fight it or it will just hurt more."

Dean growled and threw a punch that the vampire caught easily. Dean winced when all of the bones it his hand cracked and shattered into pieces. He yelped in agony when the vampire slammed it into the concrete floor. Dean tried to move but was immobilized by the strength and weight of the vampire on top of him.

So this was it…this was how he was going to die; by a pathetic, low life vampire in Atlanta. He closed his eyes, wanting it to all be over…the pain, the heart break; the loneliness would finally all be over. For once in his lifetime, Dean Winchester submitted, laying his head back and relaxing.

"Relaxing will make it smoother, Dean," the vampire said, running his cold fingers across Dean's face. Dean sighed and for once in a long time, he gave up completely. He winced when he felt the dagger-like teeth slam into his neck. It hurt for a moment but he succumbed to it and was surprised at how not unpleasant this was. He could feel his blood rushing out of his body as he let his mind drift away to everything. His mother, his father and Sam…he knew it would hurt Sam when he discovered but at least he was no longer in this life. He could go on with his new girlfriend…his four month pregnant girlfriend. He would get married and be a lawyer and live the life he should have had so many years before.

Then there was Castiel and Bobby…the pain of losing them, drifting away into this vampire. He could feel the numbness taking over and the pain disappearing. All he could see was Castiel…that stupid tan trench coat that he hated and loved all the same. He managed to let out a half smile before everything disappeared, blackness taking over; the agony and longing finally gone.

. . .

Dean opened his eyes slightly, everything around him in a blur. There was a figure standing over him, fuzzy and unfocused. He was speaking, his voice urgent "Dean?" the voice said…so familiar it was. Dean tuned into the gruff voice "Dean, you in there?" it asked again.

Dean blinked, the vision beginning to clear. Those eyes before him…the eyes so inhumanly blue…so glowing azure, more soothing than the ocean; the eyes that could belong to nobody else but Castiel. Dean smiled at the warmth pouring through him from those glorious eyes "Cas?" he asked, trying to focus his eyes to relish the perfect angel before him. He could see a smile form on that flawless face and it made his heart melt.

"Dean," the angel whispered, running his warm fingers along Dean's cheek "Oh thank you Father."

Dean felt giddy as he reached up to touch the immaculate being before him. His skin was porcelain and smooth "Am I in Heaven?" he asked.

The smile on Castiel reached his eyes as he took Dean's hand in his own "No Dean…but I'm here."

Dean closed his eyes and let out a long breath before opening them again. Everything was now in focus and he managed to sit up. He glanced at the angel who wore black slacks and a black jacket over his slightly unbuttoned white collar shirt. The dark blue tie was loose around his neck.

"Dean, are you in there?" Castiel asked, his eyes grazing over the hunter, who seemed to be in a trance. He wondered what happened; the last thing the angel remembered was waking in heaven and Gabriel telling him to go to Dean. Then he was here, in this mill full of vampires. He killed them all, of course and found Dean lying on the floor in a lifeless lump. Somehow, he was coming around and Castiel could not be more thankful.

"Cas?" Dean asked again with a sense of excitement pumping through his now alive veins.

Castiel smiled at his charge "I'm here, Dean," he said, running a soothing hand through Dean's hair.

Dean couldn't help the feeling of inexplicable bliss that was shooting through his body. He knew he had to be in Heaven. Castiel was here, kneeling before him, comforting him. He knew he was killed but couldn't remember the details.

"Dean, you are not dead. You were brought back," Castiel said with the same rush of joy.

Dean began to remember everything. The vampires, the death…it was so surreal but here he was, alive, in the same room with the vampires all dead around him. Was he truly brought back? Was Castiel really here with him?

He turned his eyes up and was at loss for words at what he saw. Beyond those eyes, attached to Castiel, was the most entrancing thing Dean had ever seen. Long and brilliant wings spread around them, glowing in the darkness of the mill. They were emanating in a range of sparkling shades of blues within a deep ebony. He remembered seeing the shadows of those wings but never once had he seen them as they were. He stared at them, unable to look away from their beauty.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, curious to what had Dean's eyes in such a trance.

"Cas…your wings…" was all Dean could manage to say.

Castiel knit his eyebrows in confusion. What did Dean mean? He was sure that there was no sunlight to cast the shadow of his wings. He darted his eyes around to double check but there was no sign of any light in this room. "Dean? What are you talking about?"

Dean gulped deeply, finally returning a glance at Castiel "I can see your wings…like, I can really, truly see them."

Castiel tilted his head in wonder "You can see them?" he asked.

Dean nodded, his eyes back at the feathers that glimmered and before he could rethink it, he reached his hand out to run his fingers across the closest feather. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as a euphoric feeling ran from his fingertips and into his body from the feather that was softer than silk.

Castiel shuddered when Dean's fingers brushed his feather. The tingling, warm feeling rushed through his body, sending chills down his spine. It was a feeling he had never experienced before and it was by far the most pleasurable thing he could have imagined possible. A noise escaped his lips that he didn't know possible. It was like a purring that started in his chest and into his throat.

Dean's heart raced when he heard a purring sound escape through the angel's lips. It caused his body to heat in an uncomfortable way…mostly because of the only time he would feel it was with women. Never once had a man made a sound that made him feel eager to touch them more.

"Oh Dean," Castiel purred when Dean's hand brushed across more feathers. He had no words to say that could express the feeling he had at this moment.

"Well look at you two little love birds," came the happy-go-lucky voice that always seemed to annoy Dean to his core.

Dean unwillingly pulled his hand back and snapped out of his trance. Castiel sighed and turned to his elder brother "Hello Gabriel."

Gabriel grinned at the two of them so obviously love-sick for each other that it was a wonder they hadn't even noticed it themselves.

Dean couldn't help but gaze at the wings which sprawled on either side of Gabriel. They were larger than Castiel's in what Dean assumed was a sign of authority and they were positioned in a manner in which they could strike with a deadly touch at any moment. That did not hide their beauty, though, glimmering in such an enchanting gold in the darkness. 

"That is a really nice set of wings you have there," Dean complimented, grinning. He was stunned when Gabriel's cheeks reddened and he looked away almost bashfully.

Gabriel couldn't help the flush over his cheeks when Dean said those words to him. Complimenting an angel's wings was the highest praise one could get. It very rarely ever happened because it was usually only other angels that could see them and considering each angel had their own set, compliments were never spoken. He turned his eyes back to Dean "How on Heaven can you see them?"

Dean shrugged "I really don’t know…I just woke up and could."

Gabriel stared up in wonder, trying to remember the message that Joshua had given them from their Father.

"What is happening?" Castiel asked, snapping back into reality. The strange feeling still settled in his body, though.

"Joshua told us that Father was insistent on bringing you and Dean back together," Gabriel explained, remembering something else "Though he did mention something about a gift but I had just assumed he meant the gift of life."

Dean knit his eyebrows "Are you saying that God brought me back and gave me the ability to see angel's wings?" he asked, not understanding.

"That is what it appears…never happened before," Gabriel said, staring up at the ceiling again "Oh Father, you never cease to amaze me."

Gabriel grazed his eyes over the two of them and could see that he interrupted something personal. He felt slight jealousy that Dean was all touchy of Castiel's wings. He wanted to know what it felt like but he would need a good excuse for doing so.

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" Castiel questioned, glancing at the floor which was still covered in heads separated from the bodies.

"I was sent here to assure that Dean was up to standards," Gabriel quickly made up "Now I understand." He closed the distance between him and Dean, ignoring the growl that seemed to escape Castiel.

Dean stared at the archangel, confused "What?" he questioned, uncomfortable by the close proximity.

Gabriel gave him a smile "I need to see how you are with wings, silly."

Dean glared at him but he couldn't resist the urge to feel the silky feathers. He nodded and reached his hand out.

Castiel watched, feeling something like anger bubbling inside of him. He did not like that Gabriel was getting so close to his charge. He clenched his fists to hold back from lashing out at the elder angel.

Dean couldn't help but smile when he touched the feathers. Something warm radiated through him and he could feel a sense of giddiness pumping through his body. He had to laugh…something about the personality of this angel made him want to carelessly giggle no matter who was watching.

Pleasure shot through Gabriel when Dean's fingers caressed his feathers. His body seemed to shudder and his wings curled closer to Dean, wanting more friction. It was intense and unexplainable and suddenly, Dean moved his hand to the center of his wings and Gabriel couldn't help the loud purr that escaped his lips. His knees buckled and he fell onto the floor, unable to move. Now he was getting uncomfortable. If Dean kept this up, he would have a very horny angel to look out for.

"Alright Dean you can stop," Gabriel said, almost breathless.

Dean grinned when he realized he just hit some sort of spot on the archangel that immobilized him. He had to take advantage. He took the 'sweet spot' feather and massaged it with his fingertips. The angel below him stirred either uncomfortably or too comfortably to even move "Dean…that's enough."

Castiel watched in amusement as Dean took Gabriel down with a simple touch when most angels couldn't even get him to fall with brute force. He felt a sort of anger…or something rush through him again at the idea of Dean touching another angel.

Gabriel couldn't move as Dean put pressure on that spot. He remained completely exposed, lying on his back. The feeling was so good and so teasing all at once "Dean, you better stop before you have a very very turned on angel on your back," he warned.

At once, Dean pulled his hand back, sensing Castiel's eyes on him. He felt strange…as though he were doing something wrong…like cheating on Cas. He laughed to himself; that was impossible. They weren't together so to speak and Dean had a whole new idea up his sleeve. He now knew how to get angels to submit.

Gabriel jumped to his feet and gulped deeply "I-uh, Yes, Dean is very well situated. I…I'm gonna' go now." He said, vanishing in a flush of feathers.

Dean turned his eyes to Castiel, who was staring at him blankly "What?" he asked, noticing Castiel's wings had a darkness to them that was not there before "You okay?"

"I am fine," Castiel lied, wondering why he suddenly felt angry with Dean for touching Gabriel.

"We should, uh…we should get out of here," Dean said, noting the heads scattered across the floor.

"Okay," Castiel said, feeling like he wanted to ignore the hunter for making him feel so mad. He walked forward past Dean, using one of his wings to hit Dean in the face on the way.

"Are you serious Cas?" Dean asked, astonished that Castiel just feather punched him in the face.

Castiel ignored him and walked outside into the sunlight.

Dean couldn't believe Castiel's behavior. He was acting like a jealous girlfriend. He stopped once they stepped outside and tilted his head in wonder "Cas, how are your wings out if you're wearing a shirt?"

Castiel stopped in front of the Impala "You think something as simple as clothing can stop the wings from an Angel of the Lord?" he said as though Dean was stupid for asking.

"No…it's just…I don't see any holes in the clothes or anything," Dean said, wondering why Cas was giving him such a cold shoulder.

"Do not ask stupid questions, Dean," Castiel said, still wanting to be angry with Dean for that unknown reason.

"Cas, what is your problem?" Dean asked, feeling annoyed.

"I do not know, Dean. I am mad at you for touching Gabriel's wings," Castiel admitted, still curious to why.

Dean lifted his eyebrows in understanding "You're jealous?"

"What is jealous?" Castiel snapped at him.

"Calm the fuck down. Do you know why you are mad at me for doing that?" Dean asked curiously.

"I just don't want you to. You are my charge," Castiel said firmly "Gabriel needs to back off."

Dean pressed his lips together to stop from laughing "Cas, your jealous," he said.

"Is that what this is?" Castiel asked, his anger settling for misunderstanding.

Dean had to take a deep breath not to laugh "Yes, it is, Cas…it is perfectly normal," he said, not wanting to make the angel angry again.

"I don't like it," Castiel said, staring at the ground.

"Don't let it bother you then," Dean said, hoping to explain this but it was like trying to tell a teenage girl not to get jealous when her first boyfriend hugs someone else.

Dean's heart almost melted when he noticed Castiel had his lower lip pushed out as he stared down.

"Are you pouting?" Dean asked. Castiel was too innocent sometimes.

"No!" Castiel said quickly, trying to look mad again and failing miserably.

Dean smiled and stole a long glance at Castiel's wings in the sunlight. He was mesmerized at their glory "Cas, do you have any idea just how amazing your wings look in the light?"

As much as Castiel wanted to be mad at Dean, he couldn't help but smile. He didn't understand why he could not stay mad at him. Whenever he looked into those forest green eyes, he would forget everything that angered him.

Dean was giving him those eyes and Castiel couldn't be mad anymore. Castiel set his jaw and turned around. No, he would not give in so easily; Dean needed to know what he did was wrong.

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel who had his back turned to him and realized that something was off. He smiled when he remembered and walked over to the trunk of the Impala. He began to shuffle through some of his equipment.

Castiel withdrew his wings in means to hide them from Dean but he couldn't help but be curious to what the hunter was doing in the trunk. He lifted his head slightly, trying to get a look but couldn't get a good view.

When the trunk closed, he already had his eyes back on the ground.

Dean wanted to laugh endlessly at this behavior but knew that it would only make it worse. He was also slightly upset that Castiel's wings were hidden from him. He held the ugly trench coat behind his back "Castiel, I believe you are missing something," he said.

Castiel lifted his head to meet Dean's eyes and was doing a fairly good job at keeping a poker face "I am not missing anything," he said firmly.

Dean gave a low laugh and held out the trench coat. He watched as Castiel's eyes examined it.

Castiel stared at the trench coat and all at once, a range of emotions came pouring into him. He could not even stop the smile that curled onto his face as he took it into his hands and unfolded it. He had thought he would never see it again. He pressed his lips together as he slid the jacket on, feeling like he used to for once in a very long time.

He turned his eyes to Dean and tilted his head in wonder "You found it?" he asked.

Dean nodded "Of course I did," he said.

"And you kept it?" Castiel questioned, knowing Dean disliked the jacket.

"Well, you wouldn't be Cas without that ugly thing," Dean said, grinning when he realized the angel was acting like he used to.

Castiel remembered everything he had done to Dean…the lying, the stealing, the spying…how horrible he acted when he was on his power trip. He took a deep breath "Dean…I'm so-"

"-No Cas, don't apologize. Please don't. Let's just start fresh," Dean interrupted; not wanting to think about everything Castiel did before he died…though he mostly just didn't want to think about seeing the angel die.

Castiel nodded in understanding and was thankful. He hated to remember what he did to Dean. It pained him when he did so.

They silently slid into the car. Dean turned on his baby as Castiel sat in the passenger seat. Dean began his way over to the motel when Castiel spoke.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, finally noticing what exactly seemed off.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"Where is your brother?" Castiel inquired.


	2. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel asks Dean for a favor; Sam discovers the angels are back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and for those of you curious about Sam/Gabriel pairing...it won't be long until then. Promise.

. . .  
Chapter 2: Tangled:

. . .

Dean sighed as he parked the Impala across the street from the Green in the small town of Colchester, CT. He had sworn to himself that he would not interfere with Sam's life but he could not stop himself. He wanted to be sure Sammy was alright.

It was the third Tuesday of the month and that meant the town was having their monthly car show. Sam would come here with Lydia each time one occurred; and almost every time, Dean would show up and stand in the darkness to see his brother living in happiness with his perfect woman.

His stomach sunk when he saw the tall frame of Sam stepping out of a little Ford Fusion across the green. He wanted nothing more than to run over and give him a slap on the back and just be brothers but he knew that it would be a bad idea.

"Hello Deano," that annoying voice chirped beside him.

"Dammit Gabriel," Dean growled, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Gabriel smiled smugly and stretched his arm across the seats. He narrowed his eyes at Sam and Lydia and let out a long whistle.

"Damn, your brother has fine taste in women," he said with another grin.

"Get the hell out of here," Dean snapped "and leave Sam alone."

"Oh, I am not here for Sammy," Gabriel said, hitting that nerve in Dean.

"What do you want?" Dean asked trying to refrain to punching the angel square in the jaw.

There was a moment of silence where Gabriel thought about what to say next. He knew the end result already but there was no harm in asking, right? No, he had very good reason to ask.

Dean waited as the angel contemplated. He was already getting frustrated and this silence was making it worse "Hello? Earth to angel?"

Gabriel smiled and in a blast, his wings suddenly filled the entire car.

"Dammit Gabe, really?" Dean hissed, eyes darting around the windows as though he were afraid someone would see his car full of golden feathers. He felt as though he were suffocating. The Impala was definitely not made to fit archangel wings.

"Can you please just groom them a little? They are tangled in the back and I can't reach." Gabriel asked, feeling stupid for needing a human. He could get most of it but there were parts he couldn't reach and strangely enough, an angel did not have the power to fix his own wings.

"Why don't you ask one of your brothers?" Dean said, trying to lean away from the silky feathers. He couldn't ignore the warm sensations they sent through his revealed skin, though. The temptation to touch them was almost unbearable.

"Because Dean, they are the reason my wings are all screwed up," Gabriel said, grinning when he thought about the little fight he had with Raphael earlier. It was just a stupid brotherly scuffle for no real reason. Angels had their moments as well.

Dean stared at him with a flat expression but he could tell that this wasn't just some trick. He was being serious.

"They really hurt," Gabriel added.

Dean took a deep breath "You owe me big time if I do this," he said.

"Anything for you, Dean," Gabriel said, smirking seductively.

Dean rolled his eyes "If I do this for you, it can't be in the car. They are way too big. I feel like I'm suffocating."

"That's what she said," Gabriel said, not able to let that one go. He put it on himself.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He had that one coming and of course Gabriel was the one to catch it.

Gabriel opened the door and slid out, sighing when his wings breathed in the fresh air. They felt sore and that made him weary.

Dean stepped out of the car and walked towards Gabriel, stopping to observe how elegant Gabriel's wings looked in the sunlight. He then walked behind angel to get a look at the damage.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked when he noticed how badly the feathers in the middle were tangled, almost in knots. There were even a few spots that looked as though they had been burned.

"Me and Raphael got into an argument," Gabriel said, his wings twitching at the thought that someone that could fix them was standing just a few feet away.

"About what?" Dean questioned curiously, wondering what angels argued about.

"I pulled one of his feathers out and hit him with it," Gabriel said, grinning, "The look on Raphael's face was so priceless."

"He deserved it," Dean muttered, remembering he was the reason Castiel started a Civil War in Heaven.

"Thank you. That is exactly what I said," Gabriel said, spinning around to face Dean "Now are you just going to stand there or can you help a brother out?"

"We are nothing close to brothers…don't know if you remember, but you iced me about 1000 times in that Mystery Spot," Dean said irritably.

"Guilty…I admit I was a very naughty angel…" Gabriel smirked.

Dean ground his teeth in annoyance. Why was he even going to help this archangel? He did not deserve it in any way.

"Where is Cas?" Dean questioned, remembering what happened last time he touched Gabriel's wings "I haven't seen him all day."

"He is running an errand…shouldn't be done until later," Gabriel said, proud of his work.

"Oh so you planned this?" Dean inquired.

"Of course…now please hurry. This is really uncomfortable," Gabriel said and Dean could hear the almost begging tone. He loved how he could have that effect on angels now.

"Naw, I think I might wait," Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Anything you want," Gabriel said, hating himself for being so needy.

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Anything?" his forehead creased as he thought about it. Ah, there we go "I want a million dollars."

"Done," Gabriel said "Once you fix my wings, you can have it."

"And just where are you going to get a million dollars?" Dean questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I've been on Earth a very long time, Dean. I seemed to have accumulated quite a bit of unnecessary human things," Gabriel said, thinking about the three million dollar jackpot he won in Las Vegas years back. Of course, he angel-rigged the machine but it was well worth it. He still had about two million of it left.

"Alright," Dean said thrilled at the idea of having so much money.

Gabriel instantly straightened up and let his wings relax so Dean could find the feathers.

Dean sighed and shook his head as he walked behind the angel with tangled wings. He took a deep breath as he placed his hands on a knot of the feathers. In an instant, the warm rush of giddiness passed over him but he breathed it out and went to work.

Gabriel stiffened at the tender fingers on his wings. A rush of euphoria swept through him and he knew already that he was addicted to the feel of this. He closed his eyes as he enveloped in the sensation. He twitched and let out a small giggle when Dean touched a spot that prickled through his entire body.

Dean grinned when he ran his fingers across the silky feathers that seemed to tickle the angel below him. Through the connection, he could feel what Gabriel was feeling and he let out a laugh when it prickled down to his toes.

His jaw hurt as he tried to hold back the laughter that dared to come out. He was now untangling some of the last feathers. He closed his fingers around one of the feathers closest to the center of Gabriel's back.

Gabriel's eyes popped open when Dean suddenly hit a spot. His stomach dropped and his heart fluttered as pleasure warmed through his veins, ending in a certain inappropriate place. He glanced down worriedly.

Dean gasped and jumped back when he felt that all too familiar presence inside of him that emanated from Gabriel. He could see all of the muscles on the angel stiffen.

"What the hell, Gabe?" Dean exclaimed, trying to shake off the feelings the angel poured into him.

"I'm sorry Dean but you just found my spot," Gabriel said, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Did you seriously have to pass them into me?" Dean asked, his own cheeks reddening as he tried to fix himself in his jeans.

"I don't know how to control it," Gabriel defended, not wanting to turn and face Dean "Please; there are just a few more knots."

Dean took a deep breath and ground his teeth, muttering "Don't do that again."

"I'll try not to," Gabriel promised, relaxing when the feathers Dean touched were just more of that tickling feel. He closed his eyes as his body became more and more relaxed.

Dean scanned the wings for any knots he might have missed; that was when he noticed one feather that seemed out of the ordinary. He tilted his head slightly to get a better look. It was noticeably smaller than the others in the area and it was badly charred. He knit his eyebrows and gently took the feather into his fingers. He was surprised when he felt a sort of iciness pooling out of his own fingertips and into the feather and his eyes widened when the burnt feather completely healed.

Gabriel's head became heavy when he felt a coolness coming from Dean's hand and before he knew it, everything was becoming blank.

Dean gasped when all of the Gabriel's weight abruptly fell on top of him. Caught unaware, he wasn't able to catch balance before he collapsed on his back, the angel unconscious on top of him. Gabriel's wings were banqueted across the ground and all over Dean blocking his vision completely.

. . .

Sam stopped dead in his tracks when the hairs stood up on the back of his neck. It was a tell-tale sign that an angel was near. His heart picked up in pace as he darted his eyes across the field. That was when he could see it; a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Sam is everything okay?" Lydia asked, aware of his hesitance.

Sam stared at the car; somewhere deep inside of him hoped it was Dean. He hadn't seen him for almost four months now. What were the chances, though? This was a car show and that model is a collector's item so of course someone would bring it here.

"Sam?" Lydia asked again, holding her hand over her 6 month pregnant stomach.

Sam finally turned his eyes over to her and he smiled. She was so beautiful with her long wavy auburn hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. She seemed concerned as she placed a gentle hand on his arm.

He stole another glance at the Impala and his heart practically burst out of his ribcage when he saw a man with short dark hair stand up from the other side. Could that actually be Dean?

"I-I think that's my brother," Sam said, not moving his eyes.

Without another word, he began to saunter over to the Impala. Something was happening, people surrounding the car. They were all staring down.

. . .

"He is fine. He just had too much to drink," Dean said to a concerned citizen who stopped.

He sighed, laughing inside at how he knocked out an archangel with a single touch. He quickly shooed away a few other people, standing a good distance away so they wouldn't stand on Gabriel's wings. He really didn't want to have to fix them again and no doubt Gabriel would blame him.

They finally all backed away and Dean leaned down to inspect the angel "Gabriel?" he whispered "Get up, numbnuts." He gave the angel a slap on the cheek; nothing.

"Dean?" Sam asked, peering over the hood of the Impala.

Dean jumped up, suddenly aware of where he was. He hated to admit it but he completely forgot about Sam. He spun and smiled widely as he jumped over the hood to pull his brother into a back-breaking hug.

"Sammy!" Dean said enthusiastically, momentarily forgetting about Gabriel.

Sam smiled warmly as he hugged his brother back "It's been a while, Dean. Where have you been?"

"Oh here and there," Dean said, smiling at Lydia as she walked over. He still couldn't believe that his little brother was going to be a father.

"Hello Lydia," Dean said warmly, giving her a soft hug "It's nice to see you two."

"Hi Dean," Lydia said, holding a hand over her stomach.

Sam knit his eyebrows when he noticed a man stop on the other side of the Impala and stare down with a confused expression. He was glad to be tall at the moment. He lifted his head slightly and his eyes widened to see an unconscious man on the other side. He couldn't tell who it was because they were facing the other way.

"Honey, could you please go and get us some Cokes?" Sam asked Lydia.

She took the hint and nodded, giving him a quick peck before turning away.

Dean stared guiltily at the ground when Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

"Dean, what is going on?" he demanded, walking over to the other side. The citizen quickly walked away.

Dean's stomach turned as he jumped over the hood to avoid Sam stepping all over Gabriel's wings. He held out his arms to stop his brother.

Sam gasped when he realized who was unconscious on the ground "Dean! What the hell!" he hissed.

"Please Sam…this doesn't involve you," Dean said, hating himself for already bringing Sam back into the supernatural.

"What are you talking about? You have an archangel lying unconscious outside your car!" Sam shouted in a whisper.

Dean's heart almost stopped when he felt the familiar tingling of the mark on his shoulder. Oh so not a good time. Castiel suddenly appeared behind Sam and from the look on his face, he was not happy.

Sam knit his eyebrows when he noticed the pale expression on his brother. He turned and his stomach almost fell to the ground to see the angel in the tan trench coat standing in front of him with a look on his face that could freeze lava.

"Cas?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling extremely pissed off. How could Dean have left this out? Castiel, close to family to both of them, was back and he didn't even get a phone call or text?

"Hello Sam," Castiel said, giving Sam a polite nod before his eyes set on Gabriel.

"C-Cas," Dean said his voice shaky.

Castiel's eyes burned holes into Dean's skull and Sam could sense the tension.

He cleared his throat and turned back to Dean "You better call me as soon as you get back to your motel. We need to talk." With that, he stormed away, meeting up with an all-too confused Lydia on the way. She glanced back as Sam pulled her away.

Dean's heart pounded like a bat in a cage "Cas…it's not what it looks like," he said. He mentally punched himself in the face for using those words.

Castiel couldn't believe the fury that was pulsating through him. He took a few deep breaths before walking over to his unconscious brother. He tilted his head slightly, confused. He had never seen an angel like this before. He probed Gabriel’s mind but got nothing but strange scenarios; he was dreaming.

"Put him in the car," Castiel demanded, knowing that it was going to take a while for Gabriel to wake from this.

Dean nodded and opened the door to the backseat. He ground his teeth as he tried to lift the surprisingly heavy angel.

Castiel sighed and shoved Dean out of the way and lifted Gabriel into the backseat like he was nothing but a dog. He quickly pushed the wings inside and slammed the door, causing a few car fanatics to flinch at the sound of this beauty being abused.

Dean stood back, his own anger beginning to fume "Seriously Cas?"

Castiel glared at him with the feeling of what Dean called 'jealousy' pulsing through him. He had a right to be mad. He turned his eyes away from Dean and climbed into the passenger's seat and slammed the door again. He would zap them to a motel but with Gabriel in this situation, he would not get very far.

Now Dean was furious. He hopped into the driver's side and closed the door extra softly. He turned to Castiel, who was staring straight ahead.

"You can be a dick all you want Castiel but don't take it out on my baby," Dean said, knowing that it would make the angel angrier but that was exactly what he wanted at the moment.

"Drive," Castiel said, still not moving his eyes.

"No. Not until you tell me what has your feathers in a bunch," Dean snapped, wanting to grin at his term.

"I said drive Dean," Castiel said with a voice like poison.

"No," Dean said stubbornly, closing his hand around the keys.

He jumped when the car unexpectedly began to rumble beneath them and began to shift into drive. He shot his eyes at Castiel, who still wouldn't look at him. He had his hand curled in means to control the vehicle.

"Fine fine," Dean said quickly, saving his baby from a death sentence by a pissed off angel.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stuck the keys in the ignition and began to drive to the closest motel.

. . .

The drive to the motel was silent on both their parts. Dean didn't want to speak when Castiel was over-reacting. Castiel didn't know what to say and he didn't want to do something he would regret. The thing that made the drive more awkward was the soft snoring of Gabriel in the back seat.

Once they rented a motel room, Dean was setting his stuff on the bed when Castiel popped into the room, holding Gabriel bridal style. He tossed him on the second bed rather harshly and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Dean," Castiel said, staring at his charge. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Dean was doing with Gabriel and he wondered if Gabriel would end up winning Dean over. He just couldn't bear the thought of that.

"What Cas?" Dean snapped.

"What were you doing with Gabriel?" Castiel probed.

"I was helping him with his wings. They were all sorts of fucked up," Dean said firmly. He indeed did not do anything wrong and he knew that.

Castiel narrowed his cold blue eyes at Dean "Why?"

"Because Cas, I can,alright?" Dean said flatly, pulling off his shoes.

"You know how I feel about that, Dean," Castiel said, keeping a blank face.

Dean was losing it "What does that matter, Castiel, you don't own me. I have free will and if I want to help out a friend than I can do so."

Castiel flinched inside at Dean saying he didn't own him. Of course Castiel knew he didn't own Dean but he cared about him in a way that he had never felt and he didn't want to share him with anyone, particularly not another angel; especially not Gabriel, of all.

"What did you do to him?" Castiel asked Dean, glancing at the unconscious archangel.

Dean ground his teeth and took a deep breath to calm down "All I did was un-tangle his feathers. Apparently, I touched the wrong one."

There was a moment of silence as Castiel thought about it. He had heard stories of angels each having one feather as a weak spot. It is different for all and when it is touched, it will knock the angel unconscious for an hour or so. He didn't believe it was true but now he had to. He still didn't like the idea of Dean getting so close to Gabriel. He also realized he had no right to treat Dean like he was. Dean had said himself that he has free will and he was just helping out a friend.

"Dean," Castiel said softly.

Dean snapped his eyes at Castiel, who winced slightly at how dark they were.

"No Cas, you have seriously screwed up this time. I didn't want any of this for Sam and you knew that! Sam seeing Gabriel is one thing but seeing you. Dammit Cas, he thought you were dead and now I have a giant load of shit on my plate and a lot of questions to answer so don't you dare Dean me," he snapped, his voice like a whip.

Castiel frowned and stared at the floor "I'm so-"

"-Don't you dare try those puppy dog eyes on me," Dean growled, quickly looking away. It was one thing to say it but an entire different thing to act on it. He knew inside that if he stared into those innocent angel eyes, he would succumb. No, he was not going to do it this time.

There was a long moment of silence in which neither of them spoke. Dean lay back on the bed, relaxing the bump on his head he received when Gabriel fell on him. Castiel sat on a chair on the other side of the room, trying to think of a way to make this up to Dean. He had no right to appear in front of Sam but he was just so angry. He did not understand why he had so many emotions…human emotions were radiating through him and it was all so confusing. He decided he would try and ask the other angels what they meant.

Dean had already texted Sam the address to the motel and knew he would be showing up any time now.

"Would you like me to leave?" Castiel asked, standing up.

"No Castiel, it's really pointless now. Sam already saw you and he is going to want to see you again. So just sit back down," Dean said, grimacing at the angel, who nodded and sat back down.

There was a loud snort and suddenly Gabriel shot up in the bed, panting.

Dean sat up and Castiel glanced over.

Gabriel sat up in the bed in confusion. Last thing he remembered was standing by Dean's car, getting his feathers fixed. He turned his eyes to Dean, who was watching him with an amused expression.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"I knocked you out. You'll be fine," Dean said, smirking.

"How did you manage that?" Gabriel questioned, his head throbbing.

"I guess I touched the wrong feather," Dean said, shrugging.

"Huh," Gabriel said, rubbing his eyes "Hope you don't remember where it is. Don't need you knocking me out when you get bored."

"He will not do it again because he will not touch your filthy wings again," Castiel suddenly said darkly.

Gabriel now noticed the other angel in the room. He lifted his eyebrows "Is that so?" he asked.

"Cas, shut the hell up or I'll give him another wing massage just to piss you off," Dean warned. He was serious about it, too.

Castiel glowered at Gabriel, who gave him a smug smirk.

There was a knock on the door and Dean shot them both a wary glance before opening it.

Dean took a deep breath and slowly slid open the door. Sam stood there, his eyes dark as he inspected the room. Without a word, he pushed past his brother and walked in, giving both angels a long look.

"Sammy!" Gabriel crooned.

Sam ignored the annoying archangel and turned his focus to Castiel, who lowered his eyes. He knew he had wronged Sam and perhaps he would not be as forgiving as Dean.

"Castiel…gosh, it is great to see you alive," Sam said truthfully.

"It is nice to see you as well, Sam," Castiel said, giving him a nod.

Dean took a deep breath as he sat on the empty bed. His mind was running a million miles a minute.

"So can I start by asking what the hell is going on here? When did Castiel come back and how?" Sam asked, standing in the middle of the room.

Dean was about to speak but Castiel beat him to it "Well Sam. I was dead but my Father decided to bring me back with Dean. I do not know the entire reason –"

Dean's heart stopped for a moment.

"-Wait a sec," Sam stopped Castiel.

Dean shot Castiel the 'if looks could kill' with his eyes.

Castiel tilted his head, wondering what he said wrong.

"What do you mean brought you back with Dean?" Sam asked and the silence in the room became sickening.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "Oh, someone's going to be in big trouble," he said, darting eyes at Castiel, who suddenly seemed to understand what he did wrong. He bowed his head.

Dean lowered his eyes, his mind scanning for a good enough excuse that Sam would believe. He sighed "Gabriel and Castiel…leave right now," he said through clenched teeth.

"Bye," Gabriel said quickly, vanishing before he became the Winchester scapegoat.

Castiel nodded, willing to do anything Dean asked at the moment and in a flurry of feathers, he disappeared.

"Dean," Sam said in that tone that Dean hated so much.

When Dean didn't reply, Sam decided to sit on the opposite bed, trying to wrap his mind around what Castiel had meant. All he could think of was that Dean died…again. His breath was shaky as he thought about it.

"Sam…it's not what it sounds like," Dean started, trying to stall until he found a reason. Damn he was using that type of excuse a lot.

"What exactly did he mean?" Sam asked, taking a steady breath so he wouldn't lose control.

Dean sighed and turned to his brother "Sammy, I don't want you to get involved," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Too late, Dean; I am involved. Now tell me what is happening," Sam barked, irritated that Dean was trying to leave him out.

"I started hunting again a little over two months ago," Dean said, recalling the night he died in the vampire mill.

"Seriously Dean," Sam sighed, annoyed that his brother would do it alone.

"So on my first day back hunting, I was after a few vampires…" Dean continued, flinching as he waited for his brother's anger.

"Seriously? Of all things you go out and hunt vampires alone? How many were there? Or did you even know?" Sam asked.

"I thought there was only a few but I misjudged…I killed one but you know, I couldn't fight them all off and they killed me," Dean said quickly, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"After everything you've been through, you were killed by a couple friggen vampires?" Sam asked "Dean, how could you go out hunting again. You promised you were done."

"Sam, I tried normal a few times now and I just can't do it. I live for the hunt and that is never going to change," Dean said "and I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react and I need you to be happy. You have a kid on the way, Sammy. You aren't fit for this lifestyle anymore." He was getting mad.

"So you died? How did they kill you?" Sam asked with a strained voice, hoping for the least hurtful way.

"I was drained of blood," Dean said, his cheeks reddening that he went out so pitifully.

Sam nodded, closing his eyes and trying to hold back tears at the thought that Dean had died and he might have not even known about it. He cleared his throat "So when did Cas come back?"

"I guess he came back when I did. All I knew was that I woke in the mill with him. He had killed all of the vampires and told me he was brought back," Dean said, leaving out the part about wings. That was something Sam really didn't need to know about.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to shake out the images of his brother pale and lifeless on the floor. He took a deep breath "Why didn't you tell me about Cas?"

"Because you didn't need to get involved," Dean snapped.

"You seriously gonna' go there? Remember how pissed you were when I came back from Hell and left you out?" Sam hissed "At least I had an excuse."

"Oh shut the hell up. You can't even compare the two. I thought you were dead, Sammy, dead. I had to live with that thought every day for a year. A year of hating myself for not saving you," Dean said angry that Sam would try to bring it up.

Sam stared at the floor, knowing that Dean was right but he was still mad. Before he knew what he was saying, the words slipped "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? What next, you gonna' say Bobby is back from the dead and you've been having tea parties?"

Anger flared through Dean and he leapt to his feet the moment Bobby's name left Sam's lips; he threw a punch into his brother's jaw. Sam jumped up to his feet, his eyes lit.

"How dare you bring Bobby into this? What the hell is your problem," Dean growled, trying to refrain from crying in front of his younger brother. He missed Bobby more than anyone would ever know.

"Did you ever once consider trying to call dear Bobby?" an accent sounded across the room.

Both of the brothers darted their eyes at the angel who was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. For a moment, their anger on each other settled on this angel.

"Whoa, stop with the death stares. I'm merely suggesting you try and call the man before you tear each other's throats out," Balthazar said holding up his hands.

"Bobby is dead," Dean said, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"So were you two…multiple times," Balthazar said "I'm just wondering if you even went to visit the old man's house." When Dean and Sam both descended towards him, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Curiosity seeped into Dean as he pulled out his cell. He dialed in Bobby's personal number and his heart almost leapt out of his chest when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Bobby's voice sounded on the other line.

Dean froze at loss for words. Sam watched in wonder when Dean turned pale. He leaned in to hear a voice on the other end.

"If that's you idjits, you better have a damn excuse for not calling me sooner," Bobby said on the other line.


	3. Water to Wine...Or something like that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel changes Dean's drink...

. . .  
Chapter 3: Water to Wine, or Something Like That:

. . .

It had been a week since Dean and Sam reunited with a very peculiar Bobby. They endured a few hours of Bobby lecture about not calling but in the end he was just happy to be reunited. Sam left to go back to his girlfriend while Dean decided to spend a few weeks with Bobby.

Things had pretty much gone back to normal and Dean was more surprised at the lack of angel lately. It seemed like Castiel had been spending more time in Heaven than usual and Dean was just curious. Cas would show up, do something random, then leave again. Somewhere inside, Dean knew that it must have had something to do with Balthazar and Gabriel.

He sighed as he lay back on Bobby's couch, sipping at the fountain soda from lunch. He scrunched his nose at the awful, watered down Coke and placed it on the end table beside him.

There was a rustle of wind that caused a few papers on the coffee table to float across the room and Dean turned and smiled to see the electric blue eyes upon him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said in his usual fashion. His eyes landed on the plastic cup for a moment before turning to Dean.

"Cas!" Dean said, lifting his upper body but keeping his legs stretched across the couch. "Where have you been?"

"Heaven," Castiel said as he stepped closer. He narrowed his eyes at the drink on the end table and slowly walked closer to Dean.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Dean said grabbing the drink and scrunching his face again at the taste. He knew it tasted foul but he was just thirsty and this was the closest thing.

"What is wrong with your drink?" Castiel asked curiously when he noticed the somewhat cute expression on the hunter's face.

"Watered down," Dean said, placing it on the coffee table.

Dean curled his knees to make space for the angel to sit down and Castiel gratefully sat beside him. He stared at the drink once more, trying to remember the trick Balthazar taught him while he was away. He took a deep breath and channeled some of the extra grace he had recently discovered would go to waste if not used.

Dean watched curiously as Castiel stared at the soda as if it were a puzzle he was trying to figure out. He knit his eyebrows when the cup shook slightly and seemed to glow a white light.

Castiel unfocused, sure he had done it right. Balthazar had said it was quite easy with enough water. He lifted it up and handed it to Dean, who seemed baffled as he took it in his hand. He shook the cup slightly and was intrigued when he heard the previously melted ice clatter in the liquid.

"What did you do?" he questioned the angel, who was now staring at him.

"Try it," he suggested.

Dean hesitated for a moment but decided he could trust Castiel not to poison him. If it was Gabriel, he would reconsider; not Cas though. He took a deep breath and then sipped the liquid.

He started to choke on what was inside. He shot his eyes as Castiel, whose own eyes were widened with fear. He was positive he did it right. He did exactly what Balthazar said. For a moment, he worried that maybe he taught him to do it wrong to hurt people.

"Is it wine?" Castiel asked Dean, who was finishing up his coughing fit.

Dean shook his head "No way, man."

"It is bad? I'm sorry; I thought I had it right. Do you feel sick? I'll kill him," Castiel rambled, panic started to seep through him.

Dean held up a hand "Woah, calm down. Did you seriously just try to turn water into wine?"

Castiel nodded, now curious to what was in that plastic cup.

Dean laughed as he sipped the drink again "I thought that was just a legend. But did you seriously just turn my Coke into whiskey? That is the most friggen amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

Castiel blushed faintly at the compliment. So maybe he didn't do what he intended but he did make the perfect drink for the hunter. Dean was more of a whiskey man, anyways. Dean smiled and stretched his legs out across the angel's lap.

Castiel stiffened at the sudden weight of Dean's legs on his thighs. That was not something he had been expecting and he really didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to massage them?

Dean pressed his lips together to hold back the laugh that dared to come out as Castiel tilted his head in confusion at his legs. His hands twitched as though he was going to do something.

"Relax," Dean said, pulling his legs back so not to make the angel any more uncomfortable. He was more shocked when Castiel grabbed onto them to hold them in place.

Castiel held onto the hunter's legs tightly and began to press his thumbs into the knotted muscles.

Dean sighed as his head fell back at how incredible that felt. Castiel sure knew how to use his hands. He grinned slightly when he thought about what else the angel could do with his hands. He began to feel blood rushing at the thought of the strong hands of the angel over his erection.

He popped his eyes open when he felt the hand getting incredibly too close to that sensitive spot. He sat up and shot his eyes at the angel, who seemed to not realize what he was doing.

A smile tugged at the corners of Castiel's lips as the hunter shot up and he could feel those emerald eyes watching him.

"Cas…what are you doing?" Dean asked, trying not to think of how close those hands were.

"I'm giving you a massage. You offered your legs to me," Castiel said, holding back the smile that tried to spread. He just wanted to see how the hunter would react to this situation. He needed to play the innocent angel. He wanted to grin at that but was fairly good at a poker face.

Dean cleared his throat and tried to pull his legs back but the angel only gripped them harder and for a moment, he thought of Castiel leaving another mark on him. He felt more blood rush with that thought and with one swift movement, he managed to free his legs to his feet touched the floor.

Castiel was staring at him with that too damn adorably innocent angel expression. Dean had to avert his eyes or he would smother this angel.

Castiel took that moment of Dean looking away to let that grin form on his face for at least three seconds. He was spending far too much time with his Gabriel and Balthazar. Pointless fun was starting to rub off on him.

He took a long, deep breath and stood up. He stretched his body as he let his wings spread out freely. He felt so cramped keeping them locked up; they needed some fresh air.

Dean cleared his throat again and grabbed the plastic cup, pulling off the lid so he could gulp some down. Something, anything to get his mind off of dragging that angel to his bedroom and showing him what happens to people who tease Dean Winchester. He shook his head when he realized what he was thinking. He actually wanted Cas; he wanted to kiss every inch of his body and caress every feather on his damn wings.

Castiel had turned his back to Dean as he let out a few more seconds of smirk.

He stiffened when he felt a strong hand slap right in between his wings. A rush of heat soared through his body and he had to gulp deeply when he felt a lump in his throat.

He let out a soft sound when he felt Dean's breath against his exposed neck and his hands brush through his feathers in such a teasing way. He tried to press his wings back into Dean's hands but the hunter just pulled them out before gently caressing again.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, letting his head fall back onto the hunter's shoulder. He felt soft lips brush against his neck and he instantly felt more euphoria seep into his body both from the feather touching and kissing.

Dean smirked at the way he had his angel. He had his hands entwined in feathers and Castiel submitting completely to the hunter, exposing his delicate skin for Dean to taste.

"Nobody teases Dean Winchester without having to pay for it," Dean hissed hot breath against Castiel's ear.

Castiel groaned again "Dean…I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Dean spun the angel around and cupped his face with his hands. He locked eyes with those ocean blue irises and grinned "You can't lie to me, Cas."

"I am not lying," Castiel said, feeling lost in Dean's eyes.

"You made one little mistake," Dean said, brushing his thumb along the angel's jaw line.

"What mistake did I supposedly make?" Castiel asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Your mistake was your innocence…Because that little head tilt was too adorable. I've only seen that on your face the few times when you wanted something," Dean said, sliding one hand around Castiel's back to massage the feathers he knew to be most sensitive.

Castiel could not control the lust that filled his body at such tender touch "Dean, if you're going to do that then please don't do it so lightly," he almost begged as the hunter continued to touch ever so softly.

Dean grinned and leaned in, purposely causing the angel to think their lips would meet.

Castiel leaned forward, thinking his Dean was going to kiss him but the hunter simply brushed his lips along his cheek until he reached his ear "Don't tease me," he whispered hotly, sending chills down the angel's spine.

Dean smirked as he pulled away completely and walked back over to the couch.

Castiel stood there for a moment, his wings twitching in need of touch and his body feeling too hot and bothered for his liking. He frowned as his charge fell back onto the couch, lifting the plastic cup to his mouth.

Before the liquid could touch his lips, Castiel focused his grace and changed it.

Dean felt proud as he stared at the uncomfortable angel but he realized too late that ghost of a smirk on his face.

He sipped the 'whiskey' and immediately spit it out, his throat instantly trying to rid of any remnants of what he just took. He coughed and peered into the plastic cup to see steaming crimson liquid inside. He glanced wildly at the angel, who appeared much too mischievous. Wow, he needed to stop hanging out with Balthazar and Gabriel.

"In case you are wondering, that is goat's blood," Castiel informed "Very fresh, too."

Dean felt like he was going to puke again as he threw the cup at Castiel, who disappeared in a flurry of feathers, causing the cup to crash into the wall and splash blood across the room. He flinched, not realizing he threw it that hard.

There was a shout and suddenly Bobby appeared in the room, his eyes wild "What the hell you doing in here?" he asked.

Dean quickly tried to distract Bobby from the mess but it was hopeless. Bobby's eyes narrowed at him "Is that blood all over your chin?" he questioned, concerned.

"Uh..um-no-yes, but I'm not hurt," Dean fumbled, wiping his chin with his shirt.

Bobby furrowed his eyebrows and followed Dean's gaze to the wall beside him. His eyes widened at the mess of blood everywhere "What the hell you do, idjit?"

"Ask Cas," Dean said, crossing his arms. He was not going to clean that.

"You better stop poutin' before I smack if off your face," Bobby snapped, turning "and clean up that mess before I make ya' do it with your damn toothbrush." He continued rambling as he trudged down the hall.

Dean ground his teeth, knowing very well that Bobby would keep that promise. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen to grab cleaning supplies. Oh, Cas was going to get it. Just wait.


	4. Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel pays Dean a visit and his wings are...extra puffy.

. . .  
Chapter 4: Peacock:

. . .

Castiel watched intently as Dean walked into the motel room. He took a deep breath as he felt that foreign heart fluttering in his chest. He wondered what it was because it only seemed to happen when he was around Dean or simply even thinking about him. He sighed and held his hand over his heart that beat so swiftly it almost hurt. Maybe Dean would know what it was. He decided he would ask him.

With that thought, he closed his eyes to appear inside the motel.

Dean pulled off his shoes and then slid his blood-soaked shirt off. He was so exhausted from fighting that pack of shape shifters that all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. He groaned as he let his aching body fall onto the bed. He sat up abruptly when the hairs on his neck stood and the warm breeze washed over him.

"Hey Cas," he said, smiling "Haven't seen you all day."

Castiel tilted his head slightly as he stared at the hunter on the bed with his shirt off. His heart began to pound more rapidly than ever before and warmth seemed to spread through his veins. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart but it only seemed to get worse. He had never noticed just how beautiful Dean was. The color of his skin contrasted so elegantly with his hair and eyes and his body was so firm and muscular in just the right way.

Castiel tried to swallow but it felt like there was a lump in his throat.

Dean knit his eyebrows at the angel who was staring at him. Castiel's wings seemed off; usually they were perfect silk but now they seemed extremely…what would the word be…fluffy? "Cas?" he asked.

Castiel took another deep breath and held his hand over his heart again, trying to use his angelic powers to slow it down. "Hello Dean," he said, his voice raspy.

"Cas, you alright?" Dean asked, wondering why the angel seemed to be in pain.

Castiel nodded and blinked a few times, trying to avert his eyes off of the hunter's body.

"What's wrong with your wings?" Dean probed.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion and turned his head to see that his wings were extremely puffy and the blue shades seemed to be more magnificent than he had ever seen them. He touched his fingers to one of the feathers and instantly all of his muscles stiffened at how sensitive they were.

Dean watched the angel curiously and stood up. He slowly walked over to Castiel, who appeared really afraid of something. Dean wanted to know what those feathers felt like. They looked like they were softer than anything Dean had ever seen in his entire life. Like the fluff on a baby chicken.

Castiel's stomach turned as the hunter walked closer to him. He turned his eyes to avoid staring at the bare chest but he became entranced when his eyes met the soft green. He flinched slightly when Dean's hand reached out to touch one of his feathers.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, worried by the angel's strange behavior.

"No-" Castiel cleared his dry throat "Nothing." He held his hand back over his chest when the rapid beat started again.

Dean ignored the angel's hesitance and closed the distance completely. Something inside of him was pulling him closer to this perfect creature before him. He just wanted to touch him and caress those feathers softly. He gently placed his hand on Castiel's chest and his own heart skipped a beat when he felt how rapidly the angel's heart pounded.

Castiel took a long, shaky breath when heat seemed to radiate through his body at Dean's touch. He swallowed again and closed his eyes as he fought the urge to feel the smooth skin of his charge and trace the contours of those flawless muscles.

Dean had no idea what was happening but he could not control himself. His heart pounded as he brushed his fingers along the revealed skin on the angel's chest. He heard Castiel let out an almost purring sound and Dean instantly reacted. He wrapped one of his arms around the angel's waist and slowly took one of Castiel's feathers in his other hand. In that instant, a range of emotions shot through him; confusion, anxiety, joy and most of all the feeling of lust.

Castiel’s entire body stiffened when Dean brushed his feathers softly. The blood rushed in his body from his super sensitive wings. All he wanted to do was close his arms around the hunter and savor in his lips. He wanted to run his fingers over his muscles and taste the sweet skin. Something pleasurable was pumping through him as Dean stroked his feathers so softly.

Before he could stop himself, he let his arms close around the hunter's body and allowed his hands to roam the smooth skin. He breathed out slowly and pulled Dean closer to him until their bodies were as close as they could get.

Dean gasped when the angel drew their bodies together and his heart began to pound in his chest. He closed his eyes at the tension between them. He had always wondered what he truly felt for this angel and now he knew. All along he just wanted to hold him…to kiss him…to commit everything he had to him. That was saying something because Dean Winchester never fully intends to commit to another.

He lifted his eyes to meet that inhuman blue. Castiel's eyes held so much passion that Dean could not help but respond to it. He lifted his hands and held onto the angel's face before pulling their mouths together. He closed his eyes as he relished in the sweet lips of his angel.

Castiel moaned softly when his charge allowed their lips to touch. He couldn't believe how incredible he felt at the moment. This was all he needed all along. Dean was the reason his heart fluttered. He was beginning to realize what it all meant. He had seen this happen to so many humans before but didn't understand why; now he did. He was absolutely in love with this man before him. He did not know why he was granted the ability to feel emotions but he was now grateful for it.

He wanted more of this hunter. He grabbed onto Dean's shoulders and gently pushed him onto the bed, keeping their lips locked.

Dean's blood pumped as Castiel pushed him onto the bed, their lips never separating. He had no idea what came over him but he was willing to let Castiel do whatever he wanted to him. He reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath and let out a soft moan as the angel began to kiss his neck softly.

Castiel felt more blood rush through him as he brushed his lips along Dean's soft and delicate skin. His stomach turned in a good way when the hunter let out a soft moan and Castiel gently parted his lips to touch his tongue on that sweet and salty skin.

Warmth spread lower in Dean's body as he felt his angel's tongue touch his sensitive skin. He sucked in a deep breath and slid his hands underneath the tan trench coat to push it off. He smiled when Castiel threw it on the floor, never moving his mouth.

Dean closed his eyes and gently began to brush his fingers through the puffy electrified feathers. Castiel then moved his kisses lower until he reached Dean's nipple.

Dean's breath hitched when the angel gently sucked and nibbled. Pleasure coursed through him and he closed his fists around the arches of Castiel's wings, earning and loud moan from the angel. How Castiel knew what he was doing, Dean would never know; he was thankful, though.

Castiel winced to feel his ultra-sensitive feathers touched in such a way. He had recalled Gabriel talking about the days when they were like this. Castiel had yet to experience it until now. He didn't know what he was really doing, though, and he did not want to upset Dean.

Dean seemed to sense some hesitation in the angel as he gently lifted his head up. Without reluctance, Dean moved one of his hands to Castiel's face and caressed his cheek softly. Those blue eyes were glowing so fiercely that Dean was immediately lost in them. For a moment, they just gazed at one another until Dean pulled the angel up to catch his lips. He couldn't believe how incredible he felt. All he wanted was to embrace and kiss Castiel.

And they did just that for a few minutes as Dean entwined his fingers in those delicate fingers. They were so luxurious and continued to spread warmth and euphoria through his body.

Dean gasped for breath, realizing he wasn't taking the time to do so. He was so involved in kissing Castiel that he had forgotten the basic human need for oxygen.

Castiel leaned up to stare into those beautiful emerald eyes. He smiled softly when Dean brushed his cheek softly with his thumb.

Dean gave a soft sigh when the angel laid his head onto his chest, their bodies fitting perfect together. He took another look at the puffy and vibrant wings that fell over them in a state of relaxation. He then used one hand to brush through Castiel's hair and the other to caress his wings. He felt so drawn to the angel and he didn't understand why…it was almost like he was too drawn…like Castiel had done something to make it that way.

After a long moment of thought, he paused and grinned "Cas?" he asked.

"Yes Dean?" Castiel's voice was barely a whisper as he didn't want to drown out the sound of Dean's heartbeat that he was listening intently to as he lay his head on his bare chest.

"Did you just peacock me?" Dean asked, finding amusement in the situation. He remembered reading about how peacocks would puff out their feathers in an arrangement of beautiful colors in means to attract a mate.

Castiel lifted his head, tilting it in confusion "What do you mean? What is peacocking?" he asked, unaware of the term 'peacocking'.

Dean grinned "Peacocks puff out their feathers to attract mates…" he said, loving how innocent those blue orbs seemed.

Castiel pursed his lips, knitting his eyebrows. He thought back to Gabriel saying that when an angel was attracted to someone, their wings would indeed prove it.

"I suppose I did," Castiel said, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Dean laughed lightly and pulled the angel into another kiss. It lasted a moment before he pulled back "You don't need to peacock me, I like you the way you are," he whispered softly, kissing Castiel once more before turning them so they faced each other on their sides.

Castiel's cheeks reddened some more and he smiled when Dean pulled them closer. Castiel nuzzled his face into Dean's shoulder as he let his puffier and sensitive wings curl around them in a warm embrace.

Dean moaned softly at the warmth and silk of Castiel's blanket of wings curled around them. For a while, they lay there in silence until Dean fell asleep, all of the pain in in his body relieved in the comfort of his angel.

When Castiel noticed Dean asleep, he closed his own eyes and let his mind drift to a sleep-like state. He could never feel happier then he did with Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I see I have gotten some 'kudos'...not sure what that means because I'm new to the site but I wanted to say thank you to those of you taking the time to read this. I actually already have 73 chapters written but it's time consuming to re-read and edit all of the chapters. Again, I thank you for your time. I would love to hear from you as well, for those of you who would like that. 
> 
> :D.


	5. November Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have a fight...

. . .  
Chapter 5: November Rain:

. . .

"You know what, Cas…no…just no," Dean snapped, his stomach twisting in anger.

"Seriously Dean?" Castiel asked "You're going to get mad because of this?"

"Hell yeah…I can't believe I trusted you in the first place. You're nothing but an emotionless hammer to your superiors," Dean sneered, feeling more betrayed than ever before.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows, feeling another urge to shout at the hunter but he clenched his teeth instead, his words coming out in a low growl "You have no idea who you're talking to…you seem to forget your place."

Dean's jaw dropped and white hot rage pierced through him "Tell me you're not going there? Wow Cas...I cannot believe you are using the whole 'I can throw you back in hell' act."

Castiel felt a pang of guilt, knowing he shouldn't have said that but he wasn't thinking clearly.

Dean waited for a reply from his angel but was receiving nothing but that stone cold stare.

"You lied to me, Cas…how can you expect me to just forget that," Dean shouted.

"I did it to protect you" Castiel said, annoyed. He hated emotions.

"You told me Sam was in trouble so you and your little angel buddies could tear through that town!" Dean said, his face reddening in anger.

"There was a Leviathan left and we had to take care of it," Castiel said, trying everything in his power to keep his voice calm.

"I've dealt with the Leviathans much longer than you. Don't know if you remember but you're the reason they got out and me, Sam and Bobby had to deal with them alone," Dean scoffed, his eyes in a dark glare.

Castiel felt his heart clench at those words. Every time Dean brought them up, he was reminded of what he did to them. He remained composed though "They are no longer your responsibility."

"You told me Sam was in trouble, Cas! You know what that does to me," Dean shouted.

"It was the only sure way to keep you a safe distance away," Castiel said, his emotions like a bomb about to explode inside of him.

"Shut up about that. Forget it…forget everything, Cas. Just get the hell out of here. I don't want to look at you," Dean snarled, his rage blinding him with red.

Castiel's stomach twisted and ice shot through his veins. He could feel the color drain from his face as those emerald eyes shot daggers at him. He blinked away the sting in his eyes and then left in a flurry of dark blue and cold feathers.

Dean ground his teeth and slammed his fist through the drywall of the motel. The red and yellow wallpaper ripped as his fist made a perfect hole. He sighed and fell onto the hard and springy bed, pressing his fists into his eyes.

He didn't even know what to think. He just couldn't believe that Castiel would do something like that. He lied to him about Sammy…of all things, he said Sammy was in trouble. Did Cas even realize what that did to Dean? He was in a wreck on the whole drive to CT; a nice eight hour drive which he got there just to realize that Sam was perfectly fine.

. . .

Castiel sighed as he sat upon the bench in the heaven he liked to enjoy. He stared at the grass, his wings slouched around him onto the ground, colored in dark blue and gloomy storm cloud grey over ebony. He knew it was wrong to bring Sam into the situation but he just wanted Dean to be safe…away from his the Leviathan and the other angels. He knew that they were going to destroy a good part of the town to kill this thing and for one, Dean would disagree greatly with that and two, he did not want to see Dean near any harm. It was better that way.

"Cassie…" Balthazar's voice sounded.

Castiel didn't even look up as he felt Balthazar sit beside him. He did see his wings, bright and vibrant in color beside his dark feathers.

"Hello Balthazar," Castiel said solemnly.

"What has you so down?" Balthazar questioned, trying to sound cheerful.

"Nothing," Castiel lied, staring ahead now. He turned to face Balthazar when he felt his hand on his shoulder.

Balthazar's eyes were full of concern "Is it Dean?" he questioned "I can go down there and teach him a lesson."

"No," Castiel said quickly "Just leave him be."

"What did he do?" Balthazar asked, trying to ignore the urge to find the Winchester and tear him a new one.

"He did nothing," Castiel said flatly.

"Then why are you up here all mopey?" Balthazar questioned.

"Why do you care?" Castiel asked, pushing Balthazar's hand from his shoulder "You remember I killed you, right?"

"I got over that," Balthazar said, feeling a pang inside of him.

Castiel remained silent again, staring at the grass again. He had no idea why Balthazar would even come near him never mind speak to him.

"It's been a week, Cas...you have to cheer up at some point," Balthazar mentioned "What happened?"

"I lied to him about Sam," Castiel said.

"Who doesn't use his brother to get what they want?" Balthazar asked with a smirk.

"He told me to leave," Castiel said, his heart feeling cold again.

"He didn't mean it, I assure you Cassie," Balthazar said, rolling his eyes "He is just being a girl."

Castiel shook his head "I don't believe that. He has full reason to be angry."

Balthazar sighed and grabbed Castiel's jaw to turn him "Listen to me, Castiel. Do not let Dean Winchester make you feel like this. Go back to him and I'm sure he will be ready to jump your bones."

Castiel smacked away his hand "Why would he want to 'jump my bones'?" he asked, finding that statement a bit strange. It sounded painful to him.

"Go find him," Balthazar said "before I go down there myself."

Castiel stared at him for a long moment and he could sense through their bond that Dean was extremely upset about something. He wanted to go and see Dean numerous times but he was afraid to be rejected again. He decided he would go but stay invisible to Dean.

. . .

Dean slammed his fist on the steering wheel as the empty feeling overwhelmed him again. It had been a week since he told Castiel to leave and he hadn't seen a single trace of the angel since. He felt awful for hurting him like that. In that week, he had a lot of time to think about what happened and yes, he was still rightfully pissed at Cas but he also understood why he did it. He would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

He pressed a hand over his face as the rain pounded angrily over the windshield of the Impala. The sound was somewhat soothing to him but he couldn't stand another moment of sitting in it, driving around all alone. He pulled over to the side of the road and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment, he leaned against the door, staring up at the thick beads of November rain that belted against his face. Without another thought, he walked into the woods beside him. The rain was cold and heavy and he could barely see a foot in front of him but he didn't even care. He just needed a place where he could sit down and think.

He had no idea how long he was walking through the woods before he found a small opening of dirt. His clothes were heavy and soaked and shivers shook his entire body as he sat in the mud.

He wanted more than anything to call for Castiel and apologize and do whatever he could to make it up to him but he had no idea how. What could he possibly do to make it up to him? Castiel could have anything in the world he wanted with a single snap of the fingers. Dean had nothing to offer him and it was driving him insane.

The rain was loud and thunder echoed the woods as lightening cracked through the now dark sky. He ground his teeth and suddenly lost it. He let out a loud and long scream, the sound drowned out by the sound of a storm.

He did that a few times before his body shook so hard he could barely even open his mouth. His teeth chattered as he curled his arms around his knees, trying to salvage any body heat he might have left.

He didn't even think about bringing a jacket with him and now his body felt numb with the cold and he soon realized that hail was pounding onto his head. He wanted to get up and get back into the warmth of the Impala but he clearly had no recollection of where it could be and it was so dark that he wouldn't be able to see if he wanted to. He brought no flashlight and it would be useless to try and use his Zippo, considering how much rain was pouring from the sky. His skin started to tingle just where his mark from Castiel was. He silently wished it was him but he couldn't find reason. He knew Castiel probably hated him at the moment.

. . .

Castiel found Dean easily enough, considering the strength of his emotions through their bond. He made sure to keep himself invisible as he walked through the woods to find Dean's exact location. He stopped and squinted to see a figure on the mud, arms curled around legs. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed it was Dean.

At that moment, his own emotions sent a loud crack of thunder and lightning through the sky. He could see Dean was shivering uncontrollably and he wanting nothing more than to go over and comfort him but fear immediately seeped through him. He didn't want Dean to push him away again.

He stepped closer until he was just behind Dean and took a deep breath before gently touching his fingers onto where he knew the mark was beneath the soaked shirt.

He noticed a slight shift in Dean and almost inaudibly, he heard a quiet whisper "Cas," Dean said, unaware the words slipped from his lips.

It was that moment that Castiel uncovered himself from the invisible veil but Dean didn't seem to notice. He kept his eyes closed, trying to imagine what it would feel like to be in Castiel's warm embrace.

Castiel's heart pounded as he walked to the front of Dean. He slowly sat down, ignoring the way the rain made his wings feel extremely heavy. Without another moment of hesitation, he curled them around Dean, blocking any more rain from touching his delicate skin.

Dean's eyes snapped open when he felt a warm and silky cover over him. His heart skipped a beat when he was met by those glowing blue eyes.

"C-Cas?" he shivered, his stomach turning.

Castiel nodded and hesitated to reach an arm out. He was surprised when Dean pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his body.

Dean felt the sense of relief pool into him as he pulled the angel into his arms. He was so happy to see those gorgeous eyes that he couldn't even think straight. He didn't care about anything but curling into that perfect embrace again.

He sighed when he felt Castiel pull him closer until Dean's face was against his shoulder. Castiel smiled when he realized Dean wasn't mad at him anymore. He held him as close as he could, holding him in his arms like he would disappear any second. He closed his wings completely around the both of them.

Dean didn't care if he seemed like a chick as he curled against Castiel, sitting in between his legs. He had never felt so happy in his life. Within seconds, he no longer felt the cold or rain. All he could feel was warmth like the sun on his skin and the euphoria he felt whenever he was in those luxurious wings. He opened his eyes again to stare up into those soft ocean blue orbs. He smiled and lifted his head slightly to catch those warm lips in a kiss.

Castiel was surprised when Dean pressed his lips to his but he was instantly overwhelmed with the unbelievable love that he felt in that moment. He closed his eyes as he absorbed himself in the feel of Dean's kiss. He would have never known something as simple as a kiss could make him feel so much at once.

They pulled away and Dean brushed his thumb over Castiel's jaw "I'm so sorry, Cas. Please don't ever leave me again…"

"I promise I won't…I'm sorry I lied to you…I promise you it won't happen again," Castiel vowed his wings already the bright vibrant shades streaking through the midnight that they had been before. Not even the rain could touch them at the moment.

Dean's stomach twisted and he lay his head back onto Castiel's chest, just relishing in the presence of such a perfect creature.

Castiel gently laid his chin on Dean's head as he curled his wings closer around them, pushing away the cold November rain. All that mattered was he was here with Dean.


	6. Love Letters and Meteor Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel watch a meteor shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry about the really fluffy last few chapters! Please forgive me. I promise it will get more interesting. I wrote this a long time ago when I was still trying to get used to writing the characters.

. . .  
Chapter 6: Love Letters and Meteor Showers:

. . .

Dean sighed as he lay in the old, springy motel bed. His eyes remained closed as he tried to get comfortable again…he slowly rolled onto his side and stretched his arm out to find that his angel was missing. With that, his eyes popped open as he stared into the empty space. He felt strangely cold and alone by himself in the shabby motel room. The warm presence of Castiel was no longer there and he wouldn't admit out loud how much that actually upset him.

After a few minutes, he decided to get up. He stretched, standing up from the bed. His muscles warmed to the feel and several of his bones cracked nicely, ending with a pleased moan. It was dark in the room with nighttime outside…the only light was the slight moonlight illuminating the small table by the window. Dean knit his eyebrows at what appeared to be a small sheet of paper and a rose on the table as well.

He slowly walked over, his eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness enough that he could see more than just the outline of his bed and TV in front of the room. He slowly switched on the lamp on the table and winced at the sudden brightness that filled the room. He blinked rapidly, rubbing the wetness from his eyes with his fists. Once they had readjusted, he turned his jade eyes to the small notepad that he had never seen before.

The first thing he noticed was the paper. It was softer than any other paper he had touched before. It almost felt silky on his fingertips as he brushed his thumb over the back. The second thing he noticed was the design on the paper. It was pure, heavenly white with what appeared to be golden and blue harps and angel wings outlining in a border around the lines to write. The third thing that caught his attention was the color of the ink…it cerulean and gold flaked and seemed to hold the glow which Dean adored about his angel's eyes. His eyes grazed over the perfect, elegant calligraphy that was etched into the paper, the curves of the letters too perfect for a normal human being to create. He knew it was Castiel and he felt warmth spread through his veins at the idea of his angel taking the time to write a note for him.

His eyes then landed upon the rose that lay on the table. He knit his eyebrows as he lifted it and instantly, his stomach turned in wonder. The stem was long and angled elegantly, the leaves sprouted on the sides in perfect symmetry; the color was of lush jade grass. His fingertips tingled as he touched the buds that opened in the most flawless way. His heart fluttered when he realized what the buds were made of. They were soft and silky, made of the smoothest of feathers he had ever felt. He knew for a fact they were, indeed, Castiel's feathers.

The color was the most unique he had seen with patches of amethyst and violet blue wrinkles imbedded into the silken feather buds. He slowly lifted it to his nose, breathing in the scent of crisp ocean waves and fresh spring morning flowers; Castiel's scent. He closed his eyes as he brushed the rose across his cheek, warmth, euphoria and grace absorbing into his skin in such an enchanting way.

He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he pressed his lips to the rose before placing it back down. He lifted the letter back up again and began to read it. He felt blush creep up his cheeks as his stomach warmed with the feeling of butterflies like he was some damn girl with a crush but he didn't even care.

‘Dean,

Please accept this rose I have made for you as a symbol of my commitment. As written, a purple rose represents enchantment and love at first sight. Though there would be no way I could ever express how I feel, I want you to always have a part of me within your grasp if for a reason, I cannot be there.  
Your name has been inscribed in my heart and Grace before I knew your name. In the moment we met those years ago, I knew you were the one. I whisper your name when I do not realize I am doing so and I stare into the stars at night, knowing they cannot compare to your beauty…they do not shine as bright as your soul.  
You have taught me so much about this world, and even through the times when darkness covered my world, you were always my shining light.  
I love you, Dean Winchester, and I will love you as long as I exist.  
Your Guardian Angel and Soul Mate,

Castiel’

 

Dean reread the letter again, smiling as warmth seeped into him. In that moment, he knew where to find his angel. He placed the letter back upon the table beside the rose and walked over to the door. He slowly pushed it open, beaming when his eyes set on the angel sitting upon the pavement of the parking lot.

It was dark outside while the world around them slept peacefully. Dean walked over to Castiel, only to pause when his eyes set upon the wings that sprawled around him, slouching upon the black pavement. He tilted his head slightly, his heart skipping a beat when he realized just how different they appeared. Normally, those wings were midnight blue with shades of lighter blue through the creases of the feathers. At the moment, those wings were deep ebony with what appeared to be quick flashes of radiant colors shooting through the feathers like streaks that would sparkle and disappear only for another color to shine through.

He gently sat beside Castiel, whose serene blue eyes gazed up at the stars. Dean stared at his face, memorizing every feature that made Castiel so perfect.

"Cas? What's wrong with your wings?" Dean asked, his voice quiet in the silent night.

Castiel smiled warmly as he turned those piercing blue orbs to meet emerald "Nothing is wrong, Dean," he said, his voice like a whisper in the wind. Dean felt goose bumps prickle up his arms at the sound.

Dean knit his eyebrows as he examined the wings again, which were now lifted and curled around him somewhat. He gently touched his fingers to one of the feathers that were streaking with a glow of carmine red and his heart jumped when he could feel the energy seep into his body before the color disappeared to be replaced by a glowing lilac through another feather.

Dean turned his eyes back to Castiel, whose eyes were back to watching the sky. He followed his gaze and felt a smile creep upon his own face to see the small, faraway beams of light shooting through the sky.

"Meteor shower," Dean whispered, feeling warmth as the angel curled his wings closer around the hunter's body.

"This is what happens to my wings during a meteor shower…my grace becomes in tune with the meteors as they fall," Castiel described "It's such an enchanting feeling."

Dean smiled and turned his eyes back to the ebony wings which were becoming streaked with colors of bright canary yellow that seemed like the sun shining in a midnight sky. He closed his hand into the feathers and caressed them softly as he absorbed the unusually powerful grace that pulsed into his fingertips at each strip that passed through.

Dean watched, mesmerized with such a beauty and his heart thumped in his chest as he took his other hand and closed it around Castiel's jaw line, brushing his thumb along the stubble as he turned the angel to face him.

Castiel willingly locked his intense glowing blue gaze with soft forest green for a moment before he leaned in to touch the silky lips of Dean. He closed his eyes and enveloped in the luxury of this feeling as he was gently pushed onto his back, his wings spreading across the pavement as the hunter took control of the kiss.

Castiel closed his arms around Dean as they lay on their sides, kissing passionately. He couldn't help the purr that sounded from the back of his throat at the utmost enthralling feeling of this night. He had never imagined anything could feel so pure and powerful but holding Dean in his arms and wings while the meteors passed above them was something entirely new to him and he could not imagine it any other way.

Dean reluctantly pulled away from the kiss so he could gaze at his angel. The feeling inside of him was pure bliss as he realized Castiel's wings were curled around him like a down blanket. He smiled warmly as Castiel gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before turning his eyes back to the meteor shower above.

Dean kept his eyes upon the wings, though. The wings that curled around him in the most loving and comforting way, the bright beams of colors striding through the ebony feathers like a rainbow of meteors in the sky. With each streak that passed through, the more intense waves of tingling electricity passed through him. He had never known anything could be so stunning but how could he have thought differently. It was Castiel…his angel…his soul mate. He shouldn't have expected anything less than perfect.

With that thought, he snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into the wings upon the pavement and tightening his grip in the feathers that lay over him. He let out a sigh as he watched the radiant lights. He didn't care that a meteor shower was spraying across the sky. Nothing compared to the beauty and luxury of the wings he curled in. Nothing compared to the perfection of the creature who loved him and he didn't even care how he looked at the moment, curled with Castiel on the pavement. He was happier than he had ever felt in a long time.

"I love you Castiel," he whispered to his angel, never moving his eyes from the midnight wings. He could feel those stunning electric blue eyes on him "I love you too, Dean," Castiel purred and with that, they continued to enjoy each other warm embrace, each in their own world of bliss.


	7. Drunk With Balthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar shows up and takes advantage of a very drunk Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** This chapter contains DEAN/BALTHAZAR pairing. If you do not like it then please do not read. Don't need to traumatize you. ^-^

. . .  
Chapter 7: Drunk with Balthy:

. . .

Dean rolled over in the bed, his head pounded ferociously as the room around him spun. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on his surroundings. Gabriel had shown up the previous day with half of the million dollars he owed him and Dean was ecstatic because he didn't really believe Gabriel would follow up on it. So with all of that money he received from Gabriel, he took advantage of it and rewarded himself with the honeymoon suite. He didn't care about the look the receptionist gave him when she saw he was alone.

He climbed out of the bed, the room spinning around him as he walked over to the hot tub that sat in the corner of the room, complete with a full mini bar. He glanced down at his body, clad in only boxers and shrugged, deciding to slide in.

He hissed slightly at the hot temperature of the water but his body adjusted fairly quickly and he began to fiddle with the knobs, turning on the jets and bubbles. He let out a long moan as the jets began to press into the perfect places in his body, massaging him. He leaned forward to pour himself a full glass of Jack Daniels then relaxed back into the tub.

He closed his eyes as he enveloped into the feel, lifting his hand occasionally to swig down the JD. He was beyond plastered and he smiled at that. He hadn't had so much to drink in a very long time.

He was so at ease that he didn't even notice another presence in the room…or the tub to be exact.

Balthazar sat comfortably in the hot tub, his wings halfway in the water, the jets massaging them in ways he didn't know was possible. He let out a small groan which caused Dean to snap his eyes open.

"What the hell, Balthazar!" he hissed, his heart pounding and the room spinning some more. His eyes landed on the wings in the tub though. They were partially in the water and the other feathers hung over the sides of the tub, radiating in waves of wondrous colors of amber, gold and jade. Dean felt enchanted by them, especially in his state of mind.

He blinked and shook out the thoughts. He turned his eyes to meet Balthazar's icy soft blue gaze. Dean felt his stomach twist at the look of pure relaxation in the angel. He smiled, despite the irritation he always felt with this particular angel.

"Can you please leave?" Dean asked, his mind wanting him to go but his body was saying something else. Damn, this was bad…when he gets drunk like this, it never ends up well…or it ends up too well, whichever way you want to look at it.

A grin crept up Balthazar's lips and that made Dean's stomach warm. Those eyes were so damn pretty. He almost snorted a laugh at that thought.

"I think I should stay…perhaps this hot tub will fry my wings extra crispy for you," Balthazar smirked, leaning further back and pouring himself a glass of scotch. He sipped it and Dean's body lit when he felt the water somehow become warmer…it felt as though tingling euphoria was seeping into his skin through the water. He couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his lips.

Balthazar smiled as he pushed his grace through the water, causing the drunken Winchester to stir in the warmth. He slowly curled his wing around the hunter and closed his own eyes at the contact. He felt jealous that Dean touched everyone else's wings but his. He needed the contact and this was the perfect time to get just that.

Dean slowly pushed himself into the warm embrace that enveloped him. He opened his eyes to see that the warmth was Balthazar's wings. He had yet to feel those wings yet and he was intrigued. He took a deep breath as he slowly slid his fingers into some of the feathers.

He was instantly impaled with an array of emotions that caused his heart to beat erratically. He could feel joy, contentment, love and lust and more that Dean couldn't comprehend in his drunken state of mind. Balthazar's presence felt rebellious with a hint of danger and it made Dean's blood stir in a pleasant way.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was suddenly right beside Balthazar, reaching his hand to catch the feathers closest to his back so he could get a feel of this angel.

Balthazar leaned his head back and let out a long moan as Dean caressed his most sensitive feathers. If he had known it was so easy to get this, he would have tried it a long time ago.

He wondered where Castiel was…he knew that Cassie would kill him if he saw this. At the moment though, Balthazar shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and slowly trailed his fingers along Dean's collarbone, absorbing the soft skin.

Dean felt a sense of lust inside of him at the feel of Balthazar's skin on his and even though his mind was screaming not to do this, his body was winning over. He closed his eyes and curled closer to the angel. He leaned into Balthazar's bare chest before pushing their lips together.

Balthazar's body lit like a flame in the darkness when he felt the hunter's lips on his own; that, along with the wing touching was causing him to lose control. He immediately wrapped his arms around the hunter and deepened the kiss, relishing in the bittersweet taste.

He quickly pulled Dean into his lap so that the hunter was straddling him. He closed his eyes and let his wings curl closer around them as Dean moved to his neck, sliding his tongue and nibbling softly. His blood was stirring inside of him when Dean caressed the sensitive feathers that Balthazar didn't even know he had.

Dean was drunk…very very drunk and he knew that. He knew he wouldn't be doing this with Balthazar if he wasn't. Somewhere, back in his mind, was screaming that it would hurt Castiel. He didn't want to hurt his angel. With all of the willpower he could muster from his mind, he pulled away from Balthazar.

Balthazar opened his eyes when he felt the warm body pull away from him. He frowned slightly when Dean drew away, leaving his wings twitching for more.

Dean leaned back on the other side of the tub, his body screaming for more contact and his mind screaming it was wrong. He grabbed his full glass of whiskey from the bar and chugged it in just a few gulps. His body felt numb and his head was spinning. The hot tub did nothing but make him more drunk, the alcohol effects speeding up as the steam opened his pores.

Balthazar watched Dean as he chugged another glass of whiskey. He silently wondered if the human would get alcohol poisoning. He stared at those glossy green eyes that darted around the room drunkenly. Balthazar took a deep breath before climbing to the other side of the tub beside Dean.

Dean closed his eyes when he felt the body touch his. He clenched his hands into fists by his side to refrain from losing control and taking Balthazar for everything he had. What was he thinking? For one…it's friggen Balthazar. Two…Castiel would be so upset…he didn't want that.

"Balthazarrr…" Dean slurred "Pleasego."

Balthazar grinned as he slowly slid his hand down the hunter's body before rubbing in a certain spot.

Dean's eyes popped open at the friction and that was when he lost it. His muscles coiled before he jumped up, shoving Balthazar against the other side of the tub and climbing on top of him. He pushed his hips against the angel's as his mouth crashed to his in a hungry kiss. His head spun as Balthazar kissed him with such perfection…he was like an expert at it.

Dean trailed his arms around the angel's body, entwining his fingers with those ultra-soft and tingling feathers.

. . .

Castiel had just gotten done talking to Bobby, who told him where Dean was. He smiled at the idea of Dean in a suite when he normally just sleeps in shabby old motel rooms. He closed his eyes and flew off to the room.

He froze when he opened his eyes. He literally could not speak for a moment as he stared at Dean in the hot tub with Balthazar, kissing him and touching his wings. He didn't know who to be angrier with…Balthazar or Dean.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm his voice but it came out surprisingly dark "Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean froze when he heard the poison in his angel's voice. His heart skipped a beat before racing against his ribcage.

Balthazar's eyes widened for a moment before he just vanished, leaving with that warmth that was in the tub. Dean suddenly felt cold despite the heat rising in his cheeks. He turned his eyes to meet fiery electric blue and he knew he should be afraid but the alcohol consumption left him almost grinning at the anger on Castiel. He looked like a severely pissed off puppy dog.

"What were you doing?" Castiel asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Dean pressed his lips together to hide a smirk but it was no use "Um…what did it look like I was doing?" he asked.

Dean's heart skipped a beat when Castiel's wings suddenly shot out. They were long and arched, the ends of the feathers pointed and the colors flushing deep dark reds and fiery oranges. It was that moment he realized just how bad this was. "Cas...I'm sorry…I don't know why I did it."

Castiel didn't say a word as he glared at Dean. He could see the glaze in the hunter's eyes and he could smell the alcohol protruding from his breath as he spoke.

Dean suddenly felt like an ant beneath Castiel's glare and he started to slowly sink into the water to hide his face. He gasped when he was pulled out by his arm and placed onto the floor. Goosebumps instantly prickled across his entire body from the temperature difference; warm, steaming water to icy cold AC.

"Why did you do it?" Castiel asked, now more curious than anything. He was almost positive that Dean and Balthazar did not like each other one bit.

Dean shivered and glanced around for a towel but lost all thoughts when he was met by Castiel's gaze "I-I really have no idea. I was just sitting in the tub drinking and he just showed up. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Dean didn't think it was possible but Castiel's wings darkened even further and his eyes were glowing in white hot anger. "Balthazar," Castiel growled through clenched teeth.

Dean took that moment of Castiel's distraction to grab his glass from the edge of the hot tub. He needed a drink bad. He lifted it to his lips and yelped out in surprise when it shattered in his hand, sending shards of glass to sprinkle his cheeks and whiskey to spurt into his eyes.

He winced and rubbed his eyes, realizing too late that was a mistake. He could feel a chip of glass slice his eyeball. He groaned out in pain as he tried to open his eyes. He managed one but the other was pure darkness. He glanced at his fist to see blood. Now he was heated. He whirled around and noticed that all of the lights in the room were shattered and the floor was coated in broken glass and alcohol.

He could barely make out the glow of Castiel's wings through his one eye "Dammit Cas," he snapped "You just effing blinded me in one eye you prick."

Castiel instantly felt bad. He didn't mean to lose control like that…he was just so mad that Balthazar would take advantage of Dean like that. He knew how human males reacted when they have large quantities of alcohol and Dean was indeed very drunk.

Dean backed up when he noticed the angel walking towards him "Get the hell away from me."

"I just want to heal you," Castiel said, his voice still firm. He closed the space and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead. He then used his grace to fix the lights in the room.

Dean was now completely sober but he was still freezing. He ground his teeth as he pushed past the angel to grab a towel.

Castiel watched and now noticed how Dean was soaked in water, the hairs on his body standing tall. He slowly walked over as Dean opened the closet in search for a towel.

Dean froze when he felt warm, silky wings close over his body. In an instant, he was dry and no longer shivering. He spun around to close his arms around his angel. He felt horrible for what he just did with Balthazar and damn he was going to have a word with that feathery little assbutt when he got the chance.

For now, he wanted to make it up to Castiel. He felt a pang inside when Castiel pushed him away slightly.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Dean said sincerely "It'll never happen again."

Castiel's blue eyes grazed over him "I must go," he said firmly before soaring off in a flurry of feathers.

Dean groaned as he fell onto the bed, his mind reeling back to what he did with Balthazar. At the time, in his state of mind, it seemed very reasonable. Now with his sober mind, he felt strange about getting physical with the angel he might actually dislike more than Gabriel.

The most important thing on his mind was Castiel…his sweet, innocent little angel. He couldn't believe he did that. He felt horrible but the thought of what Cas might do to Balthazar made him feel a little bit better. He knew for a fact, Castiel was going to be mad at him for a while but he brushed off those particular thoughts and closed his eyes. He would wait…and he would do whatever he could to make up for it.


	8. Castiel's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets revenge on Balthazar for touching Dean...

. . .  
Chapter 8: Castiel’s Revenge:

. . .

Castiel flew up to Heaven and went on his search for Balthazar. He ignored the other angel's death stares as they smelled the human on him. He was somewhat frowned upon for being too close with Michael's vessel but he didn't care. He was on a mission.

Gabriel was sitting in one of the throne rooms, bickering with Michael when he noticed the angel with blue eyes and a trench coat walk in. There was a power radiating off of him like a nuclear bomb about to go off.

Michael darted his eyes at Castiel and he contemplated the idea of blowing him up right there and then. Last he saw of that angel was when he holy fire molotov'd him. He stood up, forgetting his argument with Gabriel "Castiel…are you so stupid as to waltz on in here?"

"Have you seen Balthazar?" Castiel questioned Gabriel, completely ignoring Michael.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "What has he done now?" he asked.

"Please just answer my question," Castiel said, his voice taut.

Gabriel could sense the pure rage and jealousy pooling out of the angel in front of him and he instantly knew Balthazar did something with Dean. He had to see where this was going.

"Castiel, are you ignoring me?" Michael questioned the angel, his voice rising in anger.

"I am sorry I threw a holy Molotov at you, Michael but I do not have time for this," Castiel said, sincerity somewhere in his voice.

Michael took a step back to examine the angel before him "You're really mad," he pointed out.

"Gabriel…have you seen him or not?" Castiel questioned hopefully.

Gabriel grinned, mentally marking where Balthazar was. He was indeed in Heaven…a place that he found where he thought nobody could find him. But Gabriel was very sneaky and knew exactly where said Heaven was.

"He is in the Heaven to the left of the Garden…the one with the monster tru-" he stopped when Castiel vanished.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at Michael "Want to go see a fight?"

Michael pursed his lips in thought before nodding and they both flew off to watch the scene unfold.

Castiel landed in the heaven and was surprised to see what it looked like. It appeared to be a large stadium filled with thousands of bleachers surrounding a large, dirt patch in the middle that lined with lumps of dirt and old wrecked cars.

In the corner of the field was a full line of very large trucks with tires that seemed ten sizes too big. Most of the trucks were pick-up trucks that had been modified to be much larger with intricate demonic looking designs on them. Some of the trucks appeared to have teeth while other had spikes jutting out of the sides of the tires and on the hood, causing the truck to appear to have horns.

The stadium was completely void of anyone, though. Castiel pressed his mind through to track down the grace he suddenly sensed in the area. He whipped around and was irritated to see Michael and Gabriel sitting on some of the empty bleachers now.

"He's over there," Michael said, pointing in the direction where he saw Balthazar hiding behind one of the trucks.

Castiel gave Michael a thankful nod and then stalked his way towards the angel who was about to have his wings shredded into a million fluffy little pieces.

Gabriel let out a long breath as he snapped his fingers. A large bucket of extra sweet caramel corn popped into his lap as well as a bowl of candies…a mixture of skittles, dove chocolate candies and gummy bears.

Michael glanced over at his sweet toothed brother and stuck his hand into the bucket of popcorn.

"Hey get your own," Gabriel said, slapping Michael's hand and hovering over the bucket.

Michael smacked the back of Gabriel's head, earning a grunt. They both just grinned, though as Gabriel allowed his brother access to the popcorn. He would not touch his candy, though.

"So what exactly did Balthazar do?" Michael questioned. He had slowly been getting over the fact that little angel Castiel was together with his vessel. Of course, he wasn't happy about it but he could deal. For now, he had the vessel of the youngest Winchester, Adam.

Adam, of course was no longer 'home' so to speak. Michael had sent him up to the Heaven where his mother resided so at least the human had that. Somewhere, deep inside Michael felt bad for the fact that the human had to sit in the box with him and Lucifer for the time that had passed. He had repaired that soul to the best of his abilities before sending it away.

He grew accustomed to this body now and decided to keep it…unless of course his true vessel said yes…then he would throw this one away like a piece of trash. He doubted he would get a yes, though.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever seen you think so hard before, Mikie," Gabriel suddenly said, snapping his brother out of his thoughts.

Michael shot him a look and grabbed a handful of the candy, causing Gabriel to curse at him.

Castiel flew into the middle of the field, scanning for Balthazar now that he had moved "Balthazar, come on out. Stop hiding from me," Castiel said, feeling very sure of himself. He was almost positive he would win a battle with Balthazar. He had killed the angel before but that was more of catching him off guard. Balthazar would be prepared this time.

"Cassie, you want my blade?" Gabriel shouted.

Michael elbowed him in the ribs "No," he said through clenched teeth "Joshua said Father has had enough of the angels killing each other, you know that."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Never mind," he shouted.

Castiel sighed and turned away from the archangels eating popcorn and watching. He didn't quite like the idea of an audience but he also didn't care about that too much at the moment. He did not want to kill Balthazar…he just wanted to teach him a lesson about getting close to his Dean.

Balthazar took a long breath before stepping out from behind that largest monster truck. He lifted his eyebrows at the power radiating from the angel's electric blue eyes. He shot a dark look at the archangels who had given away his secret spot. Now he would have to find a new one.

"Cassie," Balthazar said, returning his gaze to the fiery blue one.

"What were you thinking, Balthazar? How could you do that?" Castiel asked, his voice laced with venom.

Balthazar arched an eyebrow, snapping a glass of scotch into his hand. He sipped it "It takes two to tango, Cassie," he quipped.

Castiel felt a burst of rage shoot through him as he directed his grace to the truck beside Balthazar and lunged it at full force into the angel, causing him to slam into the concrete wall just below the archangels. The truck pinned him there and Balthazar cried out in pain from that unexpected move.

Gabriel winced at that move and peered down to see Balthazar shoving the truck away, spitting out blood in the process. Michael nodded in approval of the younger angels' starting their fight.

Castiel stalked over to Balthazar, his wings arched out, the ends of the feathers as sharp as razorblades and the colors mixing with lightning yellow, fiery orange and deep crimson red. Some ebony began to stream through the feathers like veins and Balthazar froze. Black like that only came from an angel who was filled with much power.

"You took advantage of Dean," Castiel growled "I could smell your grace all over that water…you used it to get him to do what you wanted."

Balthazar glanced down at his hands before throwing a hand out, shooting shards of glass that he lifted from the ground.

Castiel, caught off guard, barely managed to move out of the way. He growled out in pain when he felt glass slice through one of his feathers.

Gabriel glanced at Michael, who was peeling open a Dove chocolate. He opened the little film to read the quote out loud. He knit his eyebrows "Listen to your heart and dance," he quoted "That's stupid."

Michael crumpled the wrapper and threw it before glancing back at the fight "So Balthazar made moves on Dean and Castiel is mad?"

"That's what it seems," Gabriel said "Who do you think will win?"

Michael examined the fight, watching as Castiel sent another wave of energy at Balthazar, causing the angel to slam into one of the spikes on the truck.

Gabriel winced "I think Cassie might have this one. You know how anger will juice up angel mojo."

Michael paused "Why is everyone so into my vessel now?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe because when Father brought him back, he gave him the ability to see and touch angel wings," Gabriel said as if it was the most normal thing.

Michael froze and turned wild blue eyes to him "Are you serious? Why did I not know about this?"

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows "You didn't? Hell, Dean's fondled my wings quite a few times…it's very nice," he smirked and ducked when a beam of energy in the shape of a dagger shot at him.

Castiel glowered at the archangels who were talking about Dean. The last thing he wanted was for Michael to know about Dean's ability and now Gabriel just blew it.

He shot a force at Gabriel, who dodged it easily before sticking his tongue out like a child.

Castiel focused back on Balthazar, who was rounding up behind him. He quickly spun, jutting the razorsharp ends of feathers to slide across the angel before he could make a move.

Balthazar cried out in pain as at least twenty gashes formed across his chest all the way to his legs. He fell for a moment as his grace tried to heal such an injury and Castiel took that moment to kick his foot into Balthazar's face.

Balthazar growled out in pain, his full angelic side coming into defense. He could feel the entire heaven shake with his pain and he caught Castiel's fist as it directed to his face. He tightened his hand over the fist, breaking several bones before shoving the angel away with a blast of glowing white daggers.

Castiel cried out in pain this time, the entire heaven shaking even more, causing the trucks to rattle and hiss with life. Balthazar got to his feet and pounced at Castiel as he hunched over, holding his wounds.

Michael winced and looked away as Castiel rebounded on Balthazar, sending a wave of flames to sizzle through his feathers. He was definitely debating on whether or not to go and visit Dean Winchester. He had never known of a mortal that could touch an angel's wings and from the way the angels around him were acting, it must be an incredible feeling. He could easily find Dean and make some kind of deal with him to do it…but that would risk Castiel getting angry as he was right now. That was a somewhat scary thought. He was an archangel but sometimes even archangels get their feathers burnt by lower ranking angels.

He watched in interest as Balthazar pinned Castiel to the ground, the edges of his wings penetrating through the angel's body, causing him to be immobile. For a moment, he didn't want Balthazar to win this fight. That angel was way too cocky; Michael grinned slightly as he sent an incredible wave of his own grace into the pinned angel.

Castiel gasped when he felt a bright and powerful presence fill his own grace and without even a single thought, he shoved Balthazar off of him and across the entire dirt field. Balthazar slammed directly into one of the trucks, the horns penetrating into his back and coming out the front. Castiel stole and thankful glance at Michael, knowing it was his grace he felt.

"Michael, did you just cheat? I thought you wanted Balthy to win?" Gabriel said, amused at seeing small little Castiel with the wrath of an archangel.

"Changed my mind," Michael said, watching this unfold.

Castiel slowly walked over to Balthazar, who was trying to pull himself off of the horns but it was no use. He held out his hands "Cas, okay I get it…I won't touch Dean ever again," he said in a quick voice.

"I'm not done with you yet," Castiel growled somewhat darkly. The image of Balthazar and Dean wrapped up in an embrace of pure grace was filling his head and only causing him more rage. He could literally feel the darkness emanating from his wings. He wasn't going to kill him but he was going to cause him a lot of agony.

He grabbed Balthazar's shoulders and pulled him off of the horns before slamming him onto the ground. He could tell the angel's grace was beginning to heal him but he was very weakened, thanks to that extra burst of energy from Michael – he would ponder that later -. He began to slug harsh punches across Balthazar.

"Should we stop this?" Gabriel questioned, noticing it was about to get out of control.

"I wanna' see what he does. He doesn't have a blade so he can't kill him," Michael said, his elbow propped on his knee and his chin on his palm. His eyes scrutinized the situation.

Castiel took a deep breath and realized he was seeing red. He ignored that fact and went on to his plan. He slammed his wings onto Balthazar's to hold him down. He glanced away from the pleading blue eyes before digging his hand into the angel's gut.

Balthazar roared in pain, the entire heaven they were in shaking with his true form's agony, causing several of the vehicles around to bounce and fall over. Castiel latched his fingers into Balthazar's grace and closed them tightly.

Michael stood as the bleachers began to crumble with an angel's powerful cry. He glanced at Gabriel "Alright…now we intervene," he said.

Within a split second, Gabriel grabbed Castiel's shoulders. He yanked that livid angel from the one who lay upon the dirt, covered in blood and mud. Balthazar's grace was beaming through wounds.

Castiel didn't fight as Gabriel held him back. Instead, he pulled out of the embrace and took a few steps back. Michael was hovered over Balthazar and in a white light, they disappeared.

Castiel took a deep breath and blinked a few times; all of his rage was diminishing with a job well done.

"Cassie…that's some dark stuff you just did there," Gabriel pointed out, his own grace coiling inside of him at the thought of what he just witnessed.

"I'm sorry…I was angry," Castiel said, beginning to relax.

Gabriel arched his eyebrows "Not gonna' lie, I never expected that type of brutality from sweet little Cas."

Castiel nodded "I do not believe he will touch Dean again."

"So did Dean actually get frisky with Balthazar?" Gabriel questioned, feeling a new sense of anger towards the hunter for hurting Castiel.

Castiel nodded "He was drunk," he said.

"That is no excuse Cassie," Gabriel said, making a mental note to get back at Dean for that. He knew Castiel would be all lovey dovey with the human as soon as he saw him again. He would need to teach Dean a lesson…he was the Trickster after all.

"I'm going to rest," Castiel said, feeling weakened from the fight.

"You do realize what you just did to little ol' Earth, right?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel shook his head but he could just imagine what Balthazar's last shout did.

"A 6.4 earthquake in Edmonton, Canada," Gabriel chirped as if he were proud of his younger sibling. He could sense it the moment Balthazar cried out.

Castiel groaned "That is not good," he said. He sighed and nodded to Gabriel before flying off to the little Heaven he loved.

Gabriel stood there for a moment, deciding what to do for Dean's punishment. It took him a moment as he scanned for ideas before he set on one. If Dean was going to act like a dog, he was going to be treated like one. He grinned wildly as he flew off to arrange the plan.


	9. It's A Dog's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to find himself as a dog. Can he find a way to convince Sam and Bobby that it's him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are many spelling and grammar mistakes. I haven't had much time to edit. Please forgive them.

. . .

Chapter 9: It’s A Dog’s Life:

. . .

Dean sighed as he opened his eyes. It felt too warm…like he was under a thick blanket in the summer. He paused when he noticed he was lying outside on the dirt, beside an old truck at Bobby's place.

He tried to skim his mind for the last thing he remembered. He was positive he did not drink that much. He clearly remembered sleeping on the couch in the living room.

He sighed and stood up and that was when panic began to rise inside of him. He knew he was standing up straight but his head only reached below the handle of the truck.

He quickly turned his eyes down and his heart skipped a beat when he saw small, furry paws. Yes, they were indeed paws. He jumped back to realize that those paws belonged to him. His heart was now pounding in his ribcage and he swung his head to stare behind him. That was when he saw the fluffy tail attached to his butt; his undeniable doggy butt.

That was when he shouted and screamed and began to panic, running around in circles because that was what his body was telling him to do.

Sam jumped up in his seat when he heard the bellowing dog. He placed his book down and darted his eyes to Bobby, who was also looking up from his own book and staring at the door.

Sam stood up and lifted the demon knife from the table beside him. He was very behind in hunting but at the moment, he was spending time with Dean and Bobby while Lydia went to visit her own family in California. He knew he could still take out a demon or two if needed.

Bobby followed suit, lifting a sawed off shot gun as they walked to the front door. Bobby gave Sam a nod as they swung open the door, ready to shoot the intruder.

Sam paused and let out a laugh when he saw a small husky pup running around in circles as though it was chasing its tail while bellowing and barking. Bobby rolled his eyes and walked back inside.

Dean paused when he noticed Sam standing in the doorway. He quickly ran over "Sam, it's me, Dean. I don't know what the hell is going on. I just woke up like this…you have to try and figure what happened…"

Sam smiled as the husky ran over to him and started barking. It was almost as if it were trying to talk to him. He could now tell that it was male…the thick coat of fur did little to cover that up. All in all, though, this was one of the most beautiful husky dogs he had ever seen. He was small and looked about just a little older than a puppy. He was mostly white but had dark gray and black patches on his body. He also had black on his face, with little white eyebrows shaped in a way that made him look evil.

"Hey there buddy," Sam crooned, kneeling down. He held out his hand "Come on, it's okay."

Dean paused when Sam spoke to him like that. He tilted his head in confusion and noticed Sam's eyes brighten when he did that. For a moment, Dean thought of Castiel.

"Sam," he said, trying to make his voice clear "I am Dean…your brother. You need to call Cas here or something." He felt a pang at that thought. Castiel was most likely still livid with him for what he did with Balthazar.

Sam felt warmth inside of him when the dog tilted his head in confusion before murmuring small little barks at him. He hadn't owned a dog in years and this one had no collar. He stared at the dog and was amazed to see that it had green eyes. He had never seen a husky-or any dog for that matter-with green eyes.

"Sammy," Dean groaned, earning another smile from his brother. He sighed and stared at the ground, realizing that to Sam, he just looked like a dog barking its head off.

Dean ground his teeth and felt a rumbling in his chest.

"It's okay," Sam said softly, holding his hand out again for the dog to sniff. It would be nice to have a dog running around at Bobby's house. He knew Bobby would pretend not to care but deep inside, the elder hunter would most likely like the little guy. 

Dean sighed when he realized he would get nowhere with this. He would just have to find another way to send them a clue.

Sam reached over and brushed his hand over the fur on the dog's back. Dean almost jumped back but was rather intrigued at the way it felt. He shook a little…okay, that was weird.

He tried to walk into the front door when Sam opened it and was mad when it slammed into his face.

"Hey Bobby…that puppy is a stray…think we can keep it here? I think it'll be kinda' nice to have a dog around," Sam said as he turned to the elder hunter.

Bobby rolled his eyes "Sure…but if that thing craps on the floor one time, I swear were having doggie stew…and your buying its food and cleaning up after it."

Sam smiled, feeling giddy inside. He loved dogs so much. He walked back over to the door.

Once Sam walked inside, Dean sat there for a moment, trying to figure out how this happened to him. They hadn't been around any voodoo crap for a while so this wasn't making any sense. He wondered if Castiel would be able to hear his prayers as a dog.

"Castiel…it's Dean…I'm in a situation here and I really need your help…it's kinda serious, Cas," he added. Moment of silence…nothing.

He reared back when he suddenly felt a gust of wind. He narrowed his eyes at the culprit to see none of than the short trickster/archangel himself.

He was staring down at Dean and there was a glint in his eyes that made Dean growl…literally. He knew for a fact that this was Gabriel's doing.

Sam swung open the door and froze when he saw Gabriel standing there with a suitcase and the dog growling viciously, baring small, white teeth at the angel.

"Hello Sammy!" Gabriel said "I don't like your dog."

Sam half smiled "Don't call me that…and he just showed up here…which leaves me to wonder why you are here."

"Oh, just making good on my deal with Dean," Gabriel said, lifting the suitcase.

Dean stared at him in confusion "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Sam glanced down when the dog barked quietly at Gabriel, who was staring at the thing like it was a bug that needed to be squashed. Sam was feeling strangely protective over it.

Dean then remembered the deal. Gabriel was going to give him a million dollars if he fixed his wings for him…He got half of it but not the second half. He gave Gabriel a look, begging him not to tell Sam about him being able to see wings.

"He helped me out of a sticky situation for a million dollars," Gabriel said simply.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest "What kind of situation would an archangel need a human for?"

"Oh trust me…there are many things," he said with a suggested wink.

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Aw gross, I did not want to know that about Dean."

Gabriel smirked when Dean growled at him. He turned to Sam "Where is Dean-o anyways? I have his money."

"I got a text from him this morning saying he was going out with some chick and should be back later tonight," Sam said, recalling his text from this morning.

Dean glanced up at Sam in confusion. He sure as hell didn't write that. This was all some kind of sick joke and he didn't find it funny. He glared at Gabriel, who was suppressing the smirk on his face.

Sam reached out to grab the suitcase but Gabriel pulled it away "I'd rather give it to him, myself," he said.

"Well, like I said, he is out. So…you're gonna' have to come back later," Sam said flatly. He turned his eyes down to the husky "I'm gonna call you…Demon."

Dean growled, baring his teeth and he somewhat enjoyed the feared look on Sam's face for a moment. Dean was not going to be called something he despised.

"I was kidding…jeez…Blade," he confirmed. Dean straightened out slightly…he could deal with being called a bad-ass vampire slayer.

Gabriel had to put a lot of effort into not laughing. He knew that it was Dean inside of that dog and it made it hilarious "Why don't you name is Fluffy…he is quite furry," he said, putting in his two cents.

Sam rolled his eyes "I'm not calling him Fluffy," he said "Now, come back later when Dean is home."

"I think I want to stay," Gabriel said, relaxing his posture. Dean glared at him and before he could control himself, he pounced up and bit down on the archangel's hand.

Gabriel hissed out in the sudden pain before throwing Dean to the ground like a ragdoll.

"Hey, be nice!" Sam said, running over to Blade when he was slammed into ground.

"Me? That mutt just tried to tear my hand off," Gabriel said, pressing his lips together when Sam started to pet the dog's face.

Dean reluctantly pulled away from the hand rubbing behind his perked up ear. He instinctively wanted to push into the hand but didn't.

"Come on, let's get inside," Sam said, patting the husky on the butt.

Dean reared back, baring teeth at the touch. This was incredibly horrible. He had no idea why Gabriel decided to play this trick…he would have to find a way to let the hunters know who he was.

Sam lifted his eyebrows at the dog before walking inside.

. . .

Dean strolled around the house, glancing at his tail on occasion and fighting the urge to try and catch it. There was something about the fluffiness that made him want to go crazy.

Bobby watched as the dog paced around the house. Sam had gone out to get some supplies and Gabriel sat on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"There is something off about that dog," Bobby noted, placing his book down. He lifted his eyebrows when the Blade flashed his eyes at him with an almost human expression of interest. He shook off the strange feeling. They had done every test they could think of on this dog…he was just an animal.

Dean sighed as he realized Bobby wasn't going to pick up on it. The hunters were getting suspicious, though so that was a plus. He walked over to the couch and was about to jump up when Bobby shouted at him.

"No animals on the furniture," Bobby said stiffly.

Gabriel smirked as he stared down at Dean, who looked like he was ready to tear apart the entire house.

"That means you too, Gabriel," Bobby added in gruffly.

Gabriel laughed to himself. He liked the elder hunter…he had quite a sense of humor.

Dean ground his teeth and went to lie on the floor. For a moment, he just sat there, trying to think of ways to hint at who he was. He then realized something. He grinned inside as he glanced down to a certain area. There is one thing he always wanted to try.

"Aww gross," Bobby said when he heard a lapping sound. He glanced at the dog that was licking his genitals "Knock it off or I'ma' get them snipped."

Dean froze and darted his eyes to Bobby in fear. There was no way in hell that would ever happen. He would rather have his eyeballs cut out first…he would rather die before that.

Bobby felt something stir inside of him at the look on the dog. He swore the thing just understood what he said.

It literally took everything in Gabriel's power not to burst out in a laughing fit. Instead, he took a long breath and continued to stare at the TV.

Dean popped up his head as he heard the front door open. He ran over and was impaled by a series of scents. He could smell beef, garlic, potatoes, grease, bread, onions, cheese, mustard, ketchup…and he could smell pie. His mouth salivated as the sweet scent of sweet, deep red apples and cinnamon and nutmeg reached his nose. He could now understand why dogs begged so much.

This would be a hint. He lunged up at Sam, nearly knocking him over as he tore the bag from his hand. The paper ripped, sending a pile of wrapped cheesburgers to hit the floor. Dean pushed through the burgers to find the pie. He bit onto the cardboard box and held it in his mouth as he stared up at Sam, trying to give him one of the biggest hints. He loved pie…no normal dog would be able to resist all of the greasy burgers and go straight for the hardest thing to open.

Sam glared at the dog holding the pie. Without a thought, he smacked the dog in the butt with much force, causing the dog to drop the pie, cry out in pain and tuck its tail between his legs.

Dean was surprised at how much that hurt. He was sure that would convince Sammy but he had to look at it if the roles were reversed. He would just think it was a dog trying to steal food.

"Bad," Sam said, pointing at Blade.

Dean ground his teeth and let out a low growl as he started to pace again. He glared at Gabriel, who was just too amused with the situation.

"I think we should get him fixed…might calm him down some," Bobby suggested to Sam, who was picking up the food from the floor. He was glad that the burgers could at least be salvaged.

"No way," Sam said, shaking his head "I would never do that to anything. How would you feel if someone snipped your manhood?" he glanced at Bobby, who seemed to shrink away.

Dean couldn't have been more proud of Sammy for that. He smiled at his brother, glad he was being sensible.

Sam stared at the dog, which seemed to be smiling at him…like legitimately smiling. Something seemed so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shook it off and walked over to the counter, placing down the damaged food. He pulled a tin bowl from the grocery bag and a bag of Purina Dog Chow. He poured some food into the bowl and placed it on the floor in front of Blade, who was sitting there.

Dean stared at the small brown chunks in the bowl. They smelled bland compared to the scent of fast food that was filling the entire house.

He sighed and walked away. He was not going to eat dog food. He plopped down on the floor as Sam shrugged and walked out to the car. When he came back in, he was carrying a large, navy blue dog bed. He placed it on the floor and leaned down, patting it "Blade…come on," he said.

Dean stared at it with distaste…though it would be more comfortable than the dirty floor. He sighed and slowly walked over. He surprised himself when he sniffed the bed before laying on it. He groaned at the plush and velvet-like material.

Sam smiled before lifting the small dog into his arms.

Dean almost panicked when those gigantor hands literally closed around his entire stomach, thumbs touching over his back and fingers touching on his stomach. Was he really that small or were Sam's hands really that friggen huge? He fought against the hold, not liking the idea of being held.

Sam whispered softly as he tried to calm Blade down, who was thrashing about in his grip. He then closed the small dog into his arms like a baby.

Dean had thought he had seen and done everything but never had he imagined being cradled in his little brother's arms like some friggen baby. He gave up his attempts to get away and instead took this moment to try and give Sammy another hint.

Sam smiled when Blade finally relaxed and lay still. Blade's emerald eyes then met his and for a moment, Sam felt recognition again. It was eerie the way the dog was staring at him as if he knew him.

Gabriel took that as a notice and walked over, taking Dean into his arms. He smirked as he used his grace to keep Dean controlled.

Dean wanted to growl and bite and scratch and tear Gabriel's stupid face off but he realized he was immobile. Instead, he kept a steady glare 'I swear I'm going to tear your stupid feathers apart,' he thought maliciously.

'Good luck with that one, Dean-o' Gabriel's voice sounded in his head.

Dean perked his ears 'You can hear me? Seriously? What is wrong with you?'

Gabriel glanced over to Sam as if asking permission to hold the husky longer.

Sam nodded, more intrigued by the way Blade seemed to calm down with the archangel now. He wasn't going to question it…he was just glad that the dog was getting familiar with his friends.

Gabriel smiled and walked over to the couch, taking a seat as he held Dean, who was sending mental images of everything he wanted to do to kill him.

'Oh Dean, that turns me on,' Gabriel thought into his head.

"Gabriel…I have a question. I know I won't get a straight answer from neither Dean or Cas so I figured you would be blunt about it," Sam suddenly said.

Dean perked his ears again in interest. What could Sammy want to know that he couldn't ask him?

"Shoot Sammy," Gabriel said cheerfully as he placed Dean down.

Dean took that as an advantage and ran over to Sam for protection…yes, he needed his little giant brother's protection for now.

"What is going on with Dean and Cas…something seems different with them," Sam questioned.

Dean felt his heart hammer against his ribcage. He prayed for Gabriel not to say anything…

"You mean their little love connection?" Gabriel said simply.

Sam lifted his eyebrows and Dean let out a growl.

Sam ignored Blade "Love connection? Wait…are they…together together?" Sam asked, honest curiosity in his eyes.

Gabriel smirked and nodded "Cassie is head over heels for Dean-o…I mean, it's obvious," he said "they have been all lovey almost since they met…don't tell me you didn't notice."

Sam shrugged. He didn't mind that Dean was with a man…he loved him no matter what. He just didn't like that the man was Castiel…he didn't want Dean to hurt the angel.

"Sammy, Castiel can take care of himself…besides, Dean has me to worry about if he hurts my lil bro," Gabriel said, invading Sam's mind.

"Stop calling me that," Sam growled.

Dean knew his face would be beet red if his skin was showing. He was heated that Gabriel was telling Sam all of this. Dean should have been the one to inform his little brother.

Sam nodded and stared down. He hoped Dean wouldn't hurt Cas. As much as he had screwed up in the past, everyone made mistakes and Sam barely blamed Castiel for doing what he did. He was glad Dean was in love, though. He deserved it.

"You deserve someone too, Sammy," Gabriel said, ignoring the younger hunter's request to stop calling him that.

Sam glanced at him with wild eyes "Please stay out of my head!"

Gabriel fake pouted "Your thoughts are too loud to ignore," he said "What has you so upset?"

Sam tried to stop the thoughts from blaring but they did anyways and he knew Gabriel could hear each one. They just started to surface…what he had known for a while now. Lydia had told him that the baby was not his. It belonged to another man whom she had a one night stand with. Sam had tried to believe it was a lie but it made sense. He and Lydia hadn't been 'together' for weeks before she had become pregnant. He had hoped at the time that she had just started symptoms late but no, the dates matched perfectly to when she had left on her business trip.

Dean stared at Sam, wishing he could scream and shout and ask what was wrong. He knew it had to be bad because Gabriel's grin faltered and his face became solemn for a moment.

"Sammy, you shouldn't have to go through that," Gabriel said, reading Sam's mind about wanting to father the child. He was in so much emotional pain that now all Gabriel wanted to do was serve that whore her just desserts next.

"I don't want her to have to raise it on her own," Sam said, his heart clenching. He had no idea why he was spilling these feelings out to the friggen Trickster who hurt him over and over again with hesitance. Why did he think he would even care…no, he didn't care at all. Sam knew that.

"Stop thinking like that or I will show you exactly how I feel," Gabriel said firmly, smiling warmly to the younger Winchester that sat on the couch across from him.

Dean was picking up on it…he knew from the pained look on Sam's face. Lydia's child was not his…biologically speaking. He was also heated that Sam never told him about it. He was telling friggen Gabriel before him?

Dean didn't wait another moment as he felt a pang at the look on his little brother's face. He sighed, knowing he was going to regret this. He jumped up slightly, pawing at Sam's leg as if to comfort him.

Sam smiled slightly when he noticed Blade's green eyes filled with comfort. He lifted the dog up onto his lap and let out a small laugh when it lay down, curling slightly and staring at Gabriel as if to protect him.

Gabriel knew he felt something different for Sam than he did Dean…but he didn't honestly know what. He just knew that seeing that much real hurt and pain in those eyes made him want to tear a country apart. He knew he had caused that pain before but he was just trying to prove to him that he would have to go on without Dean constantly by his side.

This, no this was something entirely different and it almost made him want to throw him into another alternate reality to prove to him that raising that skank's child was a bad idea. He remained calm though and instead snapped his fingers to sit beside him.

Dean let out a growl but Gabriel sent him another thought 'I would suggest you leave this room immediately unless you would like to have your 'manhood' removed with a snap of fingers'.

Dean was appalled but decided not to leave. He would not, under any circumstances, leave Sam in this condition with that prick. He growled when he heard a snap of fingers.

He immediately looked down and was grateful to still have all of his body parts. He was heated though to see that he was in the kitchen with Bobby, who was cooking up some corned beef hash.

Bobby glanced down at the little dog and smiled. There was something about that little critter that had him freaked out and somewhat comfortable at the same time.

Dean didn't know what to think. Sam had just confessed a deep secret to Gabriel and seemed to enjoy the fact that the archangel was going to comfort him. He shook off the thoughts and lifted his nose in the air to catch the scent of garlic.

He glanced at the bowl of brown chunks of dog food again with disgust. He wondered if it would work…he walked over to the stove and stood just below Bobby.

His stomach rumbled and he took a deep breath before staring up at Bobby with the saddest eyes he could muster.

Bobby glanced down and his heart skipped at beat as those large, green eyes melted into pupils that were becoming larger with each second, the light catching them, causing a glimmering effect.

He gulped deeply and turned away. No, he was not going to fall for the puppy eyes.

Dean could see Bobby beginning to break so he let out the smallest whimpering sound he could make. He knew that he wouldn't even be able to resist that one.

Bobby dared another peek and his heart melted at the sad, large puppy eyes. He sighed as he scooped a large spoonful of the hash into the plastic spoon. He glanced around to be sure nobody was looking before dumping it onto a small plate.

"This ain't gonna' happen again, got it?" Bobby said to the dog, who was now jumping up, tail swinging around excitedly.

Bobby smiled slightly as he placed the plate onto the floor.

Dean grinned to himself as he lapped up the food. He didn't care that he could feel his tail swinging around. He then felt instantly bad again when he remembered Sam. He ran over to the living room again to find that only Sam sat in there. He seemed more cheerful and Dean was almost positive Sam was blushing. What could Gabriel have done? He quickly shoved those thoughts away.

He was about to walk in there when he felt a warm breeze wash over him. He spun around, ready to lash out at Gabriel but instead, he felt his tail begin to slam against the wall as it flipped excitedly.

Oh, Castiel was here. Dean had never been so happy in his entire life to see those electric blue eyes. He stared up at those glorious wings that were swaying softly in relaxation with the colors of a warm ocean sunset…azures against soft pinks and gentle orange, glowing in a yellowish blue grace.

Castiel stared down at the little dog that was watching him with bright eyes. He had never really understood dogs but he was always curious about them. Something seemed different with this one and he was almost positive it was staring at his wings.

"Hey Cas," Sam said, feeling strange suddenly with the full knowledge that he was in a 'relationship' with Dean.

"Hello Sam," Castiel said, turning those ocean blue eyes to the younger Winchester "Is Dean here?" he questioned, noticing something seemed different about the way Sam stared at him.

Sam bit down on his lip and shook his head "He said he would be back later," he confirmed.

Dean felt his heart drop when Castiel looked away from him. Did he not know? He tried the mental thoughts 'Cas, I'm Dean…down here…' he thought. Castiel continued talking to Sam.

'Helloooo?...Earth to angel?...Come on, Cas…Castiel…Cassiee…' he tried everything but his angel didn't seem to notice him. Maybe he knew…maybe he was plotting this with Gabriel. He felt a pang in his heart at that idea. Castiel wasn't going to forgive him…maybe he was coming here to tell Dean it was over.

Castiel paused midsentence when he noticed the sudden shift through his bond with Dean. He immediately felt hurt and sadness.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked Castiel when he noticed the slight head tilt and dazed eyes.

Castiel cleared his throat and nodded. He wasn't sure Sam knew anything about he and Dean being close so he wasn't about to blurt it out. He would just wait for Dean to return "Yeah…may I stay here until Dean returns?"

Sam shrugged "Do you have to ask?"

Castiel pressed on a smiled as he went to sit on the couch where he sensed Gabriel had been. He wondered what his older brother was doing here…perhaps visiting with Sam. Castiel knew that the archangel had feelings for Sam. He smiled slightly at that idea…of course he did not fully trust Gabriel with the Winchesters but he knew that if it came down to it, Gabriel would die to protect them…he had done similar before.

Dean felt hurt when Castiel continued to ignore him.

"Come here Blade," Sam said, patting his leg.

Dean glanced at him then back to Castiel, whose eyes were now staring off in the distance. Dean glanced at his wings and wanted to curl up in them. He didn't even care at the moment because he was a dog and Sam couldn't see them and that might be the only way to let Castiel know. He took a deep breath and jumped up onto the couch (with great difficulty).

Castiel shrunk back slightly as this small, furry dog jumped up beside him. He almost curled his wings in but stopped when he noticed the dog jump up onto his lap.

Dean felt giddy for a moment as all of his doggy instincts told him to lap every single inch of Castiel's face. He jumped up onto his angel and pressed his paws onto Castiel's chest before rolling his tongue across the amazingly sweet skin.

Castiel froze when the dog licked him. He could somewhat sense happiness in this creature and for some reason, he smiled. He couldn't help himself as he let his fingers run through the soft and silky fur as he allowed his one of his Father's beloved creatures lick him. He felt so happy he couldn't explain it.

Sam watched in amusement as Blade jumped onto awkward little Castiel and began to kiss him all over. He hadn't seen anything remotely like that from the dog yet and he felt a fraction of jealousy but that soon turned to a smile when he noticed the giddy look in Castiel's eyes. Okay, he hadn't seen that angel so happy before. He couldn't help a light laugh that escaped his lips.

Dean finally released Castiel and decided to curl up into those soft, silky, warm and tingly feathers that lay upon the couch. He curled up into a little ball in them, absorbing in his angel's scent and warmth.

Castiel smiled as he curled his wings around this little dog. He felt instantly connected to it in a way he couldn't describe. He was debating on asking Sam if he could keep him.

Sam watched for a moment before deciding to go outside to get some fresh air. He felt so different. After those few minutes with Gabriel…he didn't know. Something about that archangel made him forget all of his worries. He knew he shouldn't have to raise a child that wasn't his. Lydia had been unfaithful and would continue to be so. He knew that all along but just hearing it from someone like Gabriel made it seem more real. He wished the archangel hadn't left in such a hurry. Sam sighed as he leaned onto the truck in front of Bobby's. The sun was beginning to set and a glimmering caught his eye.

He knit his eyebrows when he noticed that the glimmering belonged to the 67 Impala that was parked behind a group of vehicles and he noticed that it was in the exact same place it had been the night before. Dean never left anywhere without his baby. His stomach dropped.

Dean rolled over and Castiel beamed as he sent his feathers to tickle over the dog's furry belly. Dean made weird dog noises as those wings trickled over him, sending waves of euphoria and joy. He pawed lightly as the feathers, loving the way Castiel's blue eyes gleamed at that.

He could see purples begin to spread into the white and suddenly, his mind whirled with an idea. He jumped up, causing Castiel to pull his wing back in wonder.

Dean hopped off of the couch and ran over to his bag that was placed on the other side of the loveseat. He had never been so glad to have left it open.

Sam ran into the house "Bobby, Dean's car is still here…he never left," he said quickly, causing Castiel to jump up.

Castiel felt something inside of him…fear…incredible fear.

"What are you talking about?" Bobby asked, stomping through into the living room.

Dean sighed…great…now that he knew how to get at least someone's brain to work, they were all suddenly concerned.

"Great job…and you call yourself hunters," Dean muttered to himself. He dug through the bag until his eyes set on the deep purple feathered rose that Castiel had made for him. He gently pulled it out, careful not to put too much pressure on the stem as he held it in his teeth.

"Did you call?" Bobby asked.

"I just did outside! He isn't answering," Sam said, his heart racing.

"Maybe some girl picked him up," Bobby offered, knowing it didn't sound right.

"You know…" Sam's voice trailed into background noise as Dean ran over to Castiel, who was staring blankly ahead as if trying to concentrate on something.

Castiel didn't know what to think. He knew Dean was in no danger…he could even sense that Dean was really happy at the moment…but something seemed off. He glanced when he heard a whimper and felt a paw brush his leg.

His stomach flipped when he met those large, emerald eyes…those eyes…he then recognized the rose as the little doggie placed it by his feet. It all hit him then…he didn't know how he didn't notice it before. He smiled as he stared down at Dean inside that fluffy little body.

Dean felt his tail beat across the ground as recognition formed into Castiel's eyes. Those blue orbs lightened.

Castiel lifted Dean into his arms and mentally pushed past the wall Gabriel no doubt put up so he couldn't hear Dean's thoughts.

'Dean?' Castiel sent.

Dean took another lick across Castiel's cheek, knowing he would not be able to do that again once he was in his normal body. He sent a thought back 'Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry Castiel…I love you…I'm so sorry.'

Castiel smiled and he glanced at Sam and Bobby, who were walking into the study, still talking. He then took a deep breath and pushed his grace through Dean.

Dean exhaled loudly when his body grew and suddenly, he felt cold as his bare feet were on the wooden floor and his naked body was in Castiel's arms.

His eyes widened but Castiel smiled warmly and Dean suddenly felt clothing over his body. He smiled as he pulled Castiel into a tighter hug. He never wanted to let go…he never wanted to even look at another angel again.

Sam closed his phone, annoyed when it went straight to voicemail again. He and Bobby then walked back into the living room.

Sam froze when his eyes set on Dean and Castiel standing beside the couch, holding each other tighter than he would have thought humanly possible. He noticed a purple rose in Dean's hand and he could see that neither of them even noticed any other presence.

He then wondered where in the world Dean just came from. As much as he didn't want to interrupt, he was about to flip. He cleared his throat "Um…excuse me guys?"

Castiel quickly pulled away, retracting his wings as a look of fear settled on his face. He gave Dean apologetic eyes as he knew Dean didn't want Sam to know about them.

Dean smiled reassuringly before brushing his thumb over his angel's cheek "He knows," he whispered before turning to face his brother and father figure.

Sam and Bobby both appeared wildly confused.

"W-where were you?" Bobby blurted out.

"I was here the whole time, you morons," Dean said "If only you used your brains, you would have gotten the hint."

"What hint? And how were you here?" Sam questioned, feeling lost.

"Blade," Dean said flatly.

Sam glanced at Bobby and they both sighed in relief that Dean hadn't been in trouble.

"I went right after the pie…" Dean said.

Sam suddenly flushed in embarrassment at everything he did. Cuddling the doggy…crooning to it…holding it…it was Dean the whole time. He then felt another wave as he realized that Dean had heard everything that was going on between him and Gabriel.

"Don't worry about it right now Sammy…we'll talk about that later," Dean said as if reading his mind.

Sam nodded "I'm glad you're okay, man," he said "Gabriel did it, huh?"

"Who else?" Dean asked, annoyed.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. For some reason, he wasn't even mad at Gabriel for that one. It was much better punishment than he knew his brother was capable of dooming Dean to.

Bobby wasn't surprised at all to see Dean and Cas up in each other's business. It was bound to happen sooner or late. He narrowed his eyes at Dean "Your nasty, boy," he said, recalling the dog licking his junk "lickin your junk right in front of me."

Dean flushed scarlet when he felt eyes on him "Don't say you wouldn't do it if you could," he said, defending himself.

"Friggen idjit," Bobby muttered, shaking his head as he walked into the study.

Sam shook his head and walked away as well.

"What?" Dean asked as he watched them leave.

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek and Dean turned to stare into those blue abysses. He instantly left lost in them and closed his eyes as he rested is face on his angel's shoulder. He learned his lesson…he would never kiss anyone else ever again. Just Castiel…he smiled as he thought about how Sam and Bobby knew now. That would make things easier…all he had to do now was make sure they didn't know he could see wings.


	10. Snow Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam spend the day out in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very random chapter. Just something I wrote for fun. Enjoy. :D

. . .  
Chapter 10: Snow Angel:

. . .

Dean grinned as he ran over to the window of Bobby's place. He felt his stomach jump when he noticed the entire ground and trees were covered in a blanket of white. The sky was almost blending into the horizon. He hadn't seen this much snow in years and for once, he had nothing to do today.

He smirked as he almost skipped down the hall. He was in a strangely cheerful mood as he sauntered into the spare room where Sam was passed out, his large figure too big for the bed and feet dangling off the bottom.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as he jumped onto the bed, causing his brother to groan and pull the pillow over his face.

"Go awaaaay," Sam groaned, pushing the pillow over his head and throwing an elbow back at his annoying older brother.

"Come on, man. It snowed last night," Dean said, climbing off the bed and trying to pull the blanket off of Sam.

Sam held onto the blanket, keeping his body covered. It was freezing and the heat wasn't working "And your point is?"

Dean almost looked appalled "Sammy, let's go build a fort or something…come on," he almost whined as he managed to yank the blankets off to reveal the body of his brother which was covered in dark green sweatpants and a large white t shirt.

"Ugh, what are you, 8 years old?" Sam asked annoyed as he rolled out of bed to sit and touch his feet to the cold hardwood floor. He squinted in the bright room to see Dean standing there with his blanket, a large grin spread across his face.

"Name the last time we had a snowball fight? When have we last gone sledding?" Dean questioned.

Sam thought about it. He didn't remember doing that ever except the one year when their father had been gone on a hunt and they stayed at Bobby's house. Bobby was supposed to be taking them out shooting but instead they spent the day having snowball fights and building snow forts. He shook his head and sighed "Fine. Let me get some coffee first, though."

Dean beamed "Sweet!" he said.

He had no idea why he felt so intrigued to do it. He felt like a child on a snow day as he ran into his room to grab some warmer clothes. He ended up wearing thick black jeans, a long sleeved black Led Zeppelin shirt and his leather jacket. He had managed to find a pair of black leather gloves and slid on his boots before practically running down the stairs.

Bobby and Sam sat at the table in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"Good morning," Dean said cheerily as he poured himself a mug of black coffee. He sat at the table and arched an eyebrow at Sam's attire. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t shirt "You do remember that snow is cold, right?"

Bobby lifted his eyebrows at Dean "What has you in such a good mood?"

Dean smirked "What? I'm not allowed to get excited for snow?"

Bobby just stared at him and shrugged "No I guess not. It's just odd," he said but inside he was beaming. He liked to see his boys happy.

Sam shook his head with a smile. He had to admit, he was kind of happy to go out just to take his mind off everything. He had left Lydia because the real father had shown up at the door. He was going to leave anyways but that made it easier. Of course he was still hurt over the idea but he was slowly getting over it. It had been almost a month now and he hated to admit it but Gabriel was the reason it was so easy. Well, him along with Bobby and Dean…he felt happy to be with family again. He had no idea how the archangel knew but whenever Sam was really upset, he would just pop in and crack some jokes or do something stupid that always made Sam feel better. Dean and Bobby had yet to know about these visits but he suspected Castiel knew…the way the angel would react after a visit…he knew. Sam was glad he didn't say anything about it.

Sam slid on his boots and jacket and laughed when Dean threw him some gloves. After another couple minutes, they were walking out into the empty area around Bobby's place. There was a hill which Dean was thrilled about. He had made makeshift sleds out of garbage can lids and chunks of car body parts.

Dean was standing at the top of the hill with the unusable hood to a car. It was red and large enough to fit his body on. He grinned over at Sammy, who had a different, black hood.

"Race ya," Dean said, leaning over and placing the hood down.

Sam laughed and shook his head as he positioned himself "Three…two…" before he could finish, Dean was already jumping onto his 'sled'.

Sam quickly jumped onto his and they went sliding down the hill.

Dean kicked hard into the hard snow to gain more speed as he stood on the hood and grinned when Sam was far behind him.

Sam was having a hard time sliding down because his long legs kept falling over the sled. He laughed loudly when Dean's hood caught a rock hidden beneath white. The hood cracked slightly and Dean, who was standing on it, lost balance and barreled forward, face first into the snow.

Dean groaned as he stood up, brushing the cold snow off of his jacket. His face was already becoming numb as he wiped it out of his eyes "Shut up," he snapped at Sam, who was hunched over at the bottom of the hill, laughing and clutching his stomach.

For another hour, they just raced down the hills and built a very reasonable snow fort. It was large and spacious enough to fit even giant Sammy. Dean crawled out of the fort and glanced around the white ground for a reasonably sized untouched part. It wasn't hard to find one and once he did, he walked over to it and let his body fall back.

He grinned as he lay there, lifting his arms and legs up and down to create a snow angel.

"What are you doing?" Castiel's voice suddenly sounded.

Dean smirked and opened his eyes to see the confused blue eyes and head tilt of his angel.

"I'm making a snow angel," Dean said with a laugh. He sat up and carefully stood as to not ruin the mark he made in the snow.

Castiel had his head tilted more as he examined the mark "A snow angel? What is a snow angel?"

Dean laughed as he stared at how glorious Castiel's wings seemed to glimmer brighter and whiter than the snow. He swore they were sparkling and damn he didn't care that he thought it was beautiful.

"It's where you try and make an angel shape in the snow," Dean explained, proud of his snow angel.

"That does not look like an angel," Castiel noted, staring into Dean's emerald eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes "It's not supposed to…because most kinds have never seen an angel," he said.

Castiel just stared at him, his baby blue eyes glowing light the sky in contrast to his glimmering white wings and shock dark hair.

"Just try it," Dean said. He gave his angel a nice shove and Castiel fell onto his back.

"I don't know what to do," Castiel admitted.

Dean grinned "Just move your arms up and down," he said.

Castiel smiled lightly as he did and all that happened was his arms brushed along his wings which were spread across the snow, almost blending except for the fact that purples and light yellows were glowing through them now.

Dean smiled warmly as he stared at his awkward angel on the ground.

"This is very cold," Castiel said as the snow embedded into his feathers, sending chilly waves through him.

Dean chuckled and reached his hand out for Castiel. He lifted him and stared down at the mark. He let out a laugh "Now that is a real snow angel."

Castiel turned and compared his mark to Dean's. Dean's snow angel just looked like a line with triangles where his arms and legs should be. Castiel's looked more intricate and he was surprised so see the shape of his wings perfectly formed into the white snow. The wings were long and arched and almost every feather was pronounced.

"Dean, what are you laughing about?" Sam suddenly asked, crawling out of the fort on his hands and knees. He paused to see Dean and Castiel both staring at a very intricate snow angel on the ground. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Castiel tilted his head at Sam "What are you doing in there? Isn't it cold?"

Sam shook his head and chuckled. He froze when he felt something slap across his butt. He gave Castiel and Dean a nod before backing back into the fort.

He gasped and his heart skipped a beat to see Gabriel sitting comfortably in the little fort. He was short enough to not have to lean his head down.

"Nice place you got here," Gabriel said, glancing around "It's only missing one thing."

Sam smiled, despite himself. He just felt nice in the company of the archangel/trickster "Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked, realigning himself to get comfortable and hoping Dean wouldn't intrude.

"Castiel knows I'm here. I'm sure he will keep Dean occupied out there," Gabriel said with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

"Aw gross, come on," Sam groaned, wishing to clear that image from his mind "So you like the new place? I think it's a bit small…but you're small so I guess it would work for you."

Gabriel grinned "Very funny Sasquatch," he said "It's missing an archangel's touch though."

Sam knit his eyebrows and gasped when Gabriel snapped his fingers. Instantly, the entire fort filled with a pile of candies, a few blankets and a flat screen TV.

Sam shook his head "The point of a snow fort is to be able to be outside in nature."

"Why do you have to be bored, hungry and cold to sit in nature?" Gabriel questioned, popping a DumDum into his mouth. He lifted a blanket and motioned for Sam to get close to him.

Sam shook his head "No way," he said and a blush crept onto his cheeks whether he liked it or not. Instead he yanked the blanket away from the archangel.

"Hey…that's not very nice," Gabriel whined mockingly "I'm cold…Oh! I know!"

"No!" Sam shouted but he didn't do it in time. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a large, fiery pit formed in the middle of the fort. Almost instantly, the snow started to melt away.

Gabriel laughed as he roasted a marshmallow on a stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"You're such a jerk," Sam muttered as he climbed out of the melting fort. He paused when he noticed Castiel sitting in the snow and Dean sitting in front of him…he was, like, stroking the air around Castiel, who Sam swore was blushing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam questioned, walking over after glancing at the half melted fort.

Dean's head popped up like a deep in headlights and he pulled his hand back "I, uh…nothing."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms "What are you not telling me, Dean…you've been acting so weird around angels…the other day when Balthazar showed up…" he was cut off.

"Balthazar was here?" Castiel suddenly asked, his voice turning lethal with anger.

"Dammit," Dean muttered. Balthazar had shown up to apologize and Dean reacted by yanking on some of his feathers. He admitted it was cruel but Balthazar had it coming.

"…And you like grabbed thin air and Balthazar screamed…like screamed in pain," Sam continued, ignoring jealous Castiel (something he still wasn't entirely used to).

Castiel smiled slightly knowing that Dean had hurt Balthazar…he was just mad he didn't tell him. Dean didn't say a word…he was almost ready to tell Sammy about his little trait of seeing the wings.

"Dean can see and touch angel's wings," Castiel said not flinching when Dean cursed at him.

Sam's eyes widened; he was not expecting that. He glanced at Dean, whose cheeks were turning scarlet. He thought about it for a moment and it seemed to make sense. He was confused, though "How long has this been happening?"

"Since Dean and I were brought back," Castiel answered as though it was the most normal thing in the world…which, to them it kind of was. They all died their fair share and were all continuously brought back. You would swear they were all zombies.

Dean pressed his lips together when he felt feathers trailing up his shirt. He quickly smacked the feathers away, earning a surprised grunt from Cas.

"Where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked and Sam felt his stomach turn.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said, knowing that small stutter was all Dean needed to hear.

"He was in the fort with you," Castiel said, tilting his head.

It was now Sam's turn to flush red and he tore away from the green stare of his brother.

"Where is that son of a…" Dean started, standing up. He hadn't seen that crap archangel since he turned him into a damn dog.

"Hello Fluffy," Gabriel's voice sounded as he appeared from the almost melted snow fort.

"Cas give me your blade," Dean said, glowering at Gabriel, who stood beside Sam with his usual mocking grin. His wings were curling around Sam and Dean wanted nothing more than to tear each and every feather off.

"No," Castiel said, standing up with Dean.

"Just give me the damn thing," Dean hissed, turning to stare at his angel.

Castiel shook his head and shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets. He was giving Dean the 'don't test me' look and Dean just clenched his teeth.

Sam was 150 percent embarrassed and for some reason, he was thinking about the 'deal' Gabriel had mentioned with Dean. He was curious about it and wondered if maybe they had done something in the past. That idea made Sam's stomach turn.

"He just untangled my wings Sammy," Gabriel said with a smile.

"Will you stop reading my thoughts please," Sam said through gritted teeth as he walked over to stand beside Dean and Cas, who were having a staring contest.

"And get your nasty wings away from my brother," Dean added when he watched Gabriel's gold and blue glimmering wings reach after Sam.

Sam darted his eyes to the side of him where Dean was staring and for some reason just reached out. He gasped and pulled his hand back when he felt something tingly on his fingertips.

Gabriel was grinning sheepishly at Sam, who just gently grazed his feathers. Oh how badly he wanted that Winchester's touch. He had only used Dean to get what he wanted but if Sammy could do it…

"So are we making snow angels?" Gabriel asked with a smirk in Castiel's direction.

"Dean seems to believe that 'this'" he pointed to Dean's earlier mark in the snow "Is a snow angel."

"Have you actually seen a real snow angel before?" Gabriel asked nobody in particular.

Castiel thought about that before smiling. Of course they weren't really called snow angels but they served a similar purpose. They would sometimes control the snow if they felt necessary. For instance, if there were no signs of snow and the next day, the entire town is covered, that would be a 'snow angel's' work. They either did it because they were demanded or for entertainment and sometimes even just to relax. They could just fly over a town and their wings would excrete an essence that would make it snow.

Their wings were by far the most glorious ones Castiel had seen. Not in the matter of size (archangels had that one) but in the colors and the shape. They were the brightest, purest white and held vibrant and sparkling colors, like looking at a rainbow reflection in the snow. Their grace is usually whiter than other angels. Castiel smiled widely at that thought.

"He knows what I'm talking about," Gabriel said, pointing to Castiel once Dean and Sam said nothing.

"They are beautiful," Castiel said, his ocean blue eyes twinkling. Dean felt jealous for some reason but decided to push that back.

"I 'dated' a snow angel once," Gabriel said with a smirk as he let his body fall back into the snow "She was very odd…I think she may have been more naïve than our Cassie here."

Dean snorted "That explains why she picked a midget angel like you."

Gabriel just kept his grin as he started forming an angel shape in the snow "Listen Deano…you shouldn't be surprised that I'm one of the most loved angels in existence," he said. He sat up "You know you want me?" there was a wink.

Dean felt anger building inside of him but he took a deep breath to refrain of decking the archangel in the face.

"Castiel wanted me once," Gabriel continued, standing up to stare at the angel he made.

"What?" Dean asked, glancing at his own angel, who was staring at the snow and cheeks reddened. He turned back to Gabriel "Bull."

Gabriel shook his head "Nope. Once Cassie got 'of age,' he had the biggest crush on me," he said, winking a Castiel, who was looking in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you like brothers or something?" Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel shook his head and stood up, staring at his mark in the snow with pride "Not exactly. We aren't brothers like you two. We just refer to each other as brothers and sisters."

Sam nodded and gazed at the beautifully arched shape of Gabriel's wings in the snow. He smiled in awe at it and wished he could see them. He felt jealous in a way that Dean could see them…Sam was the one who always believed in them…he should be the one with the gift.

"I can try and get you the ability if you would like," Gabriel said to Sam.

Sam glared at him "Stay out of my head."

Dean ignored the fact that Sam with getting close with Gabriel. He was heated of course because he hated that feathery bastard but he just decided that as long as his brother was happy, that's all that mattered. If Gabriel happened to be the one…then so be it.

He turned his eyes to Castiel, who was still flushing in embarrassment from the secret Gabriel revealed. Dean couldn't help but smile at how adorable Castiel looked when he was embarrassed. He reached his hand out and cupped his angel's cheek, brushing his thumb in circular motions "I love you so much, Cas." He didn't care if he sounded chick-flicky…he just wanted to say that all day long and he just wanted to hear that gravelly yet soft voice say it back.

Castiel locked his sapphire orbs at Dean and lines formed around his eyes as he smiled widely. He quickly closed the distance between them and curled his wings around Dean as tight as he could without crushing the human. He buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck "I love you too, Dean," he whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his hunter's neck.

Dean stiffened at the range of feelings pumping through his body. The cold from the snow disappeared with the intense warmth of Castiel's wings and he closed his eyes, pressing his face into the silky dark hair. He took a deep breath and absorbed in the scent of his angel…like crisp oceans, spring breeze and fresh laundry. He closed his arms around the angel and entwined his fingers into the feathers which were ranging in colors of purples and blues and tickle-me-pink.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the public display of affection…Dean was such a little girl on the inside. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a giant snow fort the side of a motel room formed where the old one used to be.

Sam pried his eyes away from his brother and Castiel; he was never going to get used to that. He jumped back slightly at the sight of a snow fort that looked like a medieval castle on the outside. He chuckled and looked at Gabriel, who was walking towards the front, pulling on the intricate handle made of snow to get inside. He followed and smiled once they walked inside.

Everything was made of snow but that included a bed, a few Victorian chairs, a table and even large windows that had fake landscapes in them. He laughed to see a fireplace, also made of snow. What surprised him more was the flames in the fireplace; they were made of snow as well but also radiated a nice warmth.

Gabriel took a seat on one of the Victorian chairs in front of it and Sam followed suit, taking the one beside it.

"This is ridiculous," Sam said though he was enjoying it.

Gabriel snapped his fingers again, forming two mugs of hot chocolate, each with a line of chocolate, whipped cream and lots of marshmallows. He handed one to Sam and sipped his own.

Sam thanked him and then they sat in silence in the small snow castle, staring at the intricate snow-fire.

Sam couldn't control the smile on his lips…Gabriel seriously had a way of making him feel so happy and care-free. He never thought the day would come when he would enjoy the Trickster's company. He did, though and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about that. He didn't even care that Gabriel just heard everything he thought either.

Gabriel smirked at Sam with a slight wink before staring back at the fire.


	11. How Do You Eat A Lollipop Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel does some teasing as usual.

. . .

Chapter 11: How can you eat a lollipop wrong?:

. . .

"Hey, we gotta' take the truck," Sam said as he, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel walked over to the older Dodge pick-up truck.

"We can't all fit inside," Dean said flatly, his eyes landing on Gabriel as if to tell him he wasn't allowed to the hunt.

"I'll just sit in the bed of it," Gabriel said with a smirk, his amber eyes twinkling in the sunlight. He snapped his fingers and a lollipop appeared in his hand. He popped it in his mouth and gave Sam a suggestive wink.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes at the sweet-toothed archangel.

"How about you just get the hell outta' here," Dean suggested to Gabriel, who just grinned wider.

"Dean, be nice," Castiel said, his light blue eyes holding a warning.

"Fine…he can sit in the back," Dean gave up, opening the driver's door.

"Cassie, sit in back with me. Have you ever been in the back of a truck?" Gabriel asked, licking his lollipop.

Castiel shook his head "No I haven't."

"It's fun. Come on," Gabriel said with a smile as Sam sat inside the truck. The archangel hopped up into the bed of the truck and flopped down, patting the spot beside him.

Dean darted his eyes at Castiel "Come on, Cas. You don't have to…there is room for you in the middle."

"I'll sit with Gabriel," Castiel said firmly, climbing into the back to sit beside Gabriel, leaning against the cab.

Dean shook his head and hopped into the driver's seat. He put the truck in motion and began his way to the highway.

Gabriel just grinned as he felt Dean purposely fly over bumps in the road. Dean was trying to make him irritated but it just made it that much more fun in Gabriel's opinion.

Castiel was sitting straight as a board, his eyes slightly widened and his hands flat on the bottom. He wasn't enjoying it that much.

"Relax Castiel," Gabriel said, snapping another lollipop into existence and handing it to Castiel.

"It's your favorite," Gabriel said when Castiel gave him a strange look.

That was true…it was blue raspberry, Castiel's favorite flavor since he was just a small angel. They were not allowed to eat sweets or any human food but Gabriel would sneak into Castiel's room with candy a few times a week.

Castiel smiled and took it. He opened it and put it into his mouth, absorbing the flavor he hadn't had in many years.

"Now stop being so stiff…let the truck throw you around a bit…it's fun," Gabriel said with a grin.

"How can being tossed around be fun?" Castiel asked, letting his body relax a bit.

Sam sighed and glanced out the small windows where he could see Gabriel talking animatedly to Castiel, who he was surprised to see sucking on a lollipop. He laughed slightly and shook his head before returning his gaze back to the road.

"What?" Dean asked, his voice slightly annoyed; Sam knew that when Castiel wasn't attached to his brother's hip, Dean would get really cranky.

"Nothing," Sam said simply.

Dean glanced to the window and his eyes widened to see the way Castiel was sucking on the lollipop. He was copying Gabriel, who was sliding his tongue all over his own candy "What the hell is he saying to Cas?"

"No you're doing it wrong," Gabriel said to Castiel, who stopped licking the lollipop and knit his eyebrows.

"How can you eat a lollipop wrong?" Castiel questioned with irritation at the hyper-active archangel.

"You have to do it like this..." he licked and sucked on it slowly.

"That's what I was doing!" Castiel exclaimed. He returned to licking it.

"You will never get to the center of the tootsie pop doing that," Gabriel said, reaching to grab the lollipop.

Castiel pulled it out of his grasp. He then slid it back into his mouth, making sure to emphasize on the way Gabriel was showing.

Dean felt his stomach turn when he glanced back to see Castiel licking all over the lollipop looking very seductive. He felt a lump in his throat when Gabriel shot his eyes from Castiel then to him. He wiggled his eyebrows then turned back to Cas.

Dean cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to the road. He shook his head to get the inappropriate images from his mind.

"That is more like it," Gabriel said, grinning as he returned to his own. He wanted to laugh at Dean's reaction then got another idea in his head. He snapped his fingers to create two bananas.

"What is that?" Castiel questioned.

Gabriel took a deep breath, suppressing his grin "It's a banana," he said "Very delicious and its healthy for humans to eat. I want you to try it."

Castiel stared at the yellow food with suspicion "Why?" he asked.

"Because you need to learn about these types of things if you want to be with Dean…you should know about normal human foods," Gabriel said, knowing the word 'Dean' would get Castiel to do anything.

Castiel nodded and grabbed one of the bananas. He examined it with narrowed eyes.

"Make sure to take the skin off," Gabriel warned as he peeled the yellow skin off of his.

Castiel watched Gabriel do it and then copied the movement to reveal a pale colored and oddly shaped food. He tilted his head at it and brought it up so he could smell it.

Gabriel smirked slightly before sliding the banana into his mouth, darting his eyes over to where Sam was sitting in the cab on his laptop. He gently tapped the window to catch his attention.

Sam glanced up when he heard the tap and his eyes widened to see Gabriel with almost half of a banana down his throat. He felt his cheeks redden when Gabriel's eyes flickered over to him. He quickly looked back down at his laptop.

"What?" Dean asked his brother when he noticed a blush over his cheeks.

"What? Oh, nothing," Sam said quickly, averting his eyes away from Dean.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and managed a peek into the rearview window to see Castiel with a banana very much down his throat. He almost choked on the coke he took a sip out of as he felt his cheeks heat up as more images flashed through his mind. He slid open the back mirror "Gabriel, stop it already," he snapped.

"What?" Gabriel asked as he took a bite from the banana.

"Stop making Cas do crap like that," Dean said, his cheeks reddening more when Castiel's blue eyes set on him with confusion.

"He is having me try different stuff…what's wrong with that?" Castiel asked loudly so Dean could hear him through the air whipped his hair around.

"That's not how you eat a banana, Cas," Dean said. He could feel the heat rising more into his face when Gabriel chuckled.

Castiel stared at the archangel as the window closed again "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

Gabriel just laughed loud and heartily, holding his stomach "You are so gullible…I had to," he laughed.

Castiel scowled and whipped the banana at Gabriel's face.

. . .

An hour later, they were now driving on the highway as night took over the sky. Dean glanced in the back occasionally to see Castiel rolling his eyes and staring off into nowhere as Gabriel chatted his ear off. Dean was more surprised Castiel was still sitting back there instead of disappearing somewhere.

Dean was driving about 80 MPH on the highway which was void of almost all other cars. It was one of those highways that mostly only contained large company trucks. He eyes averted to the back as he drove on the narrow road.

Gabriel sighed when he realized Castiel was ignoring him. He decided to stand up and stretch his wings. He had learned how to keep balance in the back of a moving vehicle with his wings out. It was slightly difficult to do but he managed. He stood up abruptly, causing Castiel to jump slightly with is large blue eyes widened.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Castiel questioned, staring at the large and arched wings of the archangel. They were so beautiful with the moon glimmering across the deep bronze feathers.

"Just stretching in the wind…it feels like flying," Gabriel said, closing his eyes as the wind rustled his hair and feathers around "You should try it," he said, holding back a smirk.

Castiel watched for a moment and his wings twitched inside of him, wanting to feel the wind. He smiled and stood up, holding onto the top of the cab as the wind whipped his face.

"Now just stretch your wings out as far as you can…it's incredible," Gabriel said, smiling. He knew what was going to happen with Castiel and he wanted to laugh already.

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes as he let his wings expand. He gasped when the current hit his outstretched wings. Instantly, there was a harsh force.

Dean stared out rearview mirror, watching as Gabriel stood with his wings stretched in the wind. He knew for a fact that the pressure of the wind should have sent the archangel barreling off of the truck. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Castiel stand up beside him. What was he thinking? Dean was about to say something out the window when he noticed Castiel stretch out his wings.

Instantly, Castiel's wings shot back and he went flying off of the truck, feathers flying around the air where he had just been standing. Dean growled and slammed on the brakes as hard as he could.

Sam hissed when the laptop on his lap fell onto the floor and he shot forward, slamming his head on the dashboard. He groaned when the truck came to a complete stop "What the hell, Dean!"

Gabriel laughed loudly to himself as he watched Castiel fall off of the truck, tumbling once he hit the ground. He gasped when the truck shot into a complete stop and he lost balance. He felt his own body shoot forward and barrel over the cab, landing on the hood after cracking the windshield. He took a deep breath and groaned as his wings ached. He rolled over to see Sam's eyes widened at him from inside the truck.

Dean was already out of the truck and running over to Castiel as Gabriel rolled into the hood.

Castiel groaned when his body finally stopped on the ground. He was going to tear Gabriel a new one. His wings ached and he felt that several of his feathers were broken in half. He hissed as he stood up and glanced to see his wings tattered and dirty. He growled and darted his eyes to the truck that was no longer on the road but on the side. He smiled though to see Dean running towards him.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said warmly.

"Cas, you okay? Why would you do that? You should have known that was going to happen," Dean said quickly, his chest aching when he noticed the tattered feathers on Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, feeling embarrassed. He should have known not to do such a stupid thing but he actually believed Gabriel.

"Come here," Dean said, grabbing his angel's hand and leading him to the side of the road. Castiel allowed him to and winced as his grace tried to heal his wings.

Once they were safely off the highway, Dean walked around to get a good view at the wings. He flinched to see that blood was staining some of the blissful white. He gently began to brush his fingers through the damaged feathers, smiling when he watched them start to glow and straighten out from his touch. After a minute or so, he was proud of his work and he suddenly closed the distance between them and snaked his arms around Castiel's waist. He pressed his face into the angel's back right where the wings started.

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a deep breath when he felt Dean embrace. He breathed out slowly and pushed his back slightly harder against the hunter's stomach and chest. He gasped when he felt Dean press his face to the most sensitive part of his body. He closed his hands onto the hands that held his hips and he let his head fall back when he felt Dean's lips touch his feathers.

With that, he whirled around and pulled the hunter into his arms. He crushed his lips with Dean's soft ones and kissed him hungrily.

Dean was surprised at Castiel's reaction to kissing his feathers but he wasn't going to complain as the angel kissed him roughly. He was really enjoying it very much. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer as he tried to take control of the kiss.

He gasped when he suddenly felt the wind brush past them. He opened his eyes when he felt his body slammed against cold steel. He grinned to feel his angel taking control like that. Castiel held him against the truck and grabbed his face to pull him into a passionate and hungry kiss.

Sam groaned when he felt the truck move and that was when he saw Castiel shoving Dean into the truck, kissing him.

Gabriel was now sitting in the truck besides Sam, trying to straighten out his own feathers but he couldn't reach them. This was a time where he wished Sam could see and touch his wings…now he would have to as Castiel or even Dean. He rolled his eyes…he knew Dean wouldn't and Castiel definitely wouldn't, considering he was the reason the younger angel went barreling off of the truck.

"You okay?" Sam questioned the archangel when he noticed him brushing hands through the air "Is it your wings?"

Gabriel nodded "Yup…unfortunately, the only thing our grace cannot repair are our wings…I think it's like some sick joke." He laughed as he pulled at a bent feather. He bit down on his lip as pain pushed through him.

Sam just watched, wishing he could help somehow.

Gabriel groaned and sighed "Dammit," he said "I'll be back."

He popped outside of the truck and cleared his throat when he noticed Castiel acting very…not Castiel with Dean.

Castiel finally pulled away from Dean, whose lips were red and swollen and pupils enlarge with lust. He whirled to stare at Gabriel "What do you want?"

"Calm down Cassie…I didn't know you were gonna' go flyin' off the truck," Gabriel lied…he knew that would happen. He just wanted something to laugh about.

"Deanooooo," Gabriel said, trying to copy Sam's puppy eyes.

Dean glared at him "What?"

"I can't reach the feathers on my back…" he said, pushing out his lower lip and lowering his head to stare up "Can you please get them?"

"Don't try the puppydog eyes. Only Sammy can get away with that," Dean said, almost falling for them. "I'm not going to help you."

"Aw, come on," Gabriel said, trying to heighten the puppy dog look with his grace which he knew Dean wouldn't see.

Castiel stared at the archangel and felt his grace warm when he noticed some of Gabriel's brilliant true form start to shine through his eyes and wings. He couldn't help the slight smile and for some reason, he completely forgot about being angry with him "I'll do it," he said.

Gabriel's face lit and he jumped up, turning so Castiel could see the feathers.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked, appalled that Castiel would help the dick angel after he just made him fall out of a moving vehicle.

Gabriel knew using some of his true form on Castiel would work…he could get any angel to do his bidding while doing that. It even almost worked on Michael once. An angel revealing some of his soft grace into his form was like a human giving puppy dog eyes.

Dean huffed in annoyance as he watched Castiel help Gabriel out. He stormed back into the truck, making sure to slam the door loudly.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked, wishing he could see everything that had transpired. He guess it had a lot to do with the wings he couldn't see. He smacked his laptop when it wouldn't turn on.

"Gabriel," Dean muttered "How can you stand being near him?"

Sam shrugged "he really isn't that bad…if you look past the cocky, irritating and douchebag parts."

"Those are hard to get past," Dean said, turning the truck back on. He was irritated to see the windshield was slightly cracked.

"What is Castiel doing?" Sam asked, peeking out to see Castiel awfully close to the archangel. Gabriel was smirking and leaning his head back to that it was resting on the taller angel's shoulder.

Dean glanced over and felt a wave of jealousy pour through his to see Castiel get close with anyone else but him…especially Gabriel, who was curling his wings around Castiel so the two sets were touching. Castiel's wings were glowing especially bright at the touch and sparks of radiant colors shot out from where the wings brushed each other. It would be gorgeous to see if Dean wasn't so damn jealous.

Dean ground his teeth and slammed his palm into the middle of the steering wheel so the horn blared. Castiel's cheeks were flushed while Gabriel spoke into his ear.

Dean felt rage and jealousy through him and bit his lip to contain from making a scene. Instead, he took a deep breath as the two angels climbed into the bed of the truck.

"Sammy, go sit with Gabriel," Dean said "I wanna talk with Cas."

Sam rolled his eyes, muttering to himself as he climbed out "Cas, Dean had ordered for me to tell you to get in the truck."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Go ahead, Cas. I'll sit out here with the moose."

Castiel gave a small smile before just appearing in the passenger's seat. He instantly felt the tension from Dean and frowned.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked as he started to drive back onto the highway. Gabriel was already chatting away with Sam.

"Me and Gabriel were bonding…we haven't done that since I was younger," Castiel said simply, wondering why Dean was so upset about it.

"Bonding?" Dean asked, his voice rising an octave.

Castiel nodded "Yes Dean," he said "It is something angels do sometimes."

"Why?" Dean asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

Castiel pursed his lips in thought before furrowing his eyebrows "I suppose we touch our wings together in means of comfort…as you would hug Sam to comfort him."

Dean but down on his lip as he thought about that. He nodded "Okay…I guess that is reasonable."

"Did you think me and Gabriel were doing something else?" Castiel questioned, staring blue orbs to green.

"Uh…um…i-it just looked strange, that's all," Dean said quickly, staring ahead at the road.

"You realize I have no feelings like that for Gabriel," Castiel said, staring again.

Dean nodded "Of course I know that…" he said. He reached his hand out to twine his fingers with Castiel's.

Castiel smiled at such a human touch and closed his hand tightly around his hunter's. Dean smiled to himself as he turned on the radio, playing Stairway to Heaven and started singing along to it.

He was aware of the angel's eyes on him but he didn't care. He kept on driving to their next case, singing songs and occasionally pressing his lips to his angel's knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh by the way, I'll be posting A LOT if not ALL of the chapters I have written so far...that will be over 70. So...hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.


	12. Back Off My Angel, Skank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel places Dean in a world where he can relive the best and worst memories with Castiel.

. . .

Chapter 12: Back Off My Angel, Skank:

. . .

Dean jumped slightly when he suddenly heard a whistling. His eyes popped open and he realized he was holding the demon knife, spinning it on the table, pointed end down. He knit his eyebrows, trying to remember where he was. He darted his eyes over to see Bobby sitting across from him, whistling quietly and holding a sawed-off shotgun in his hands.

He then stared around to realize they were in a large room covered with hundreds of talismans, sigils and traps all scattered across the walls and floor. Something seemed extremely familiar about this but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He didn't remember going anywhere with Bobby…the last thing he remembered was going back to the motel room after the werewolf hunt in Providence.

He pondered for a moment and stared down at the knife he was fiddling with. He stared over at Bobby "What is going on?" he questioned.

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Dean "Nothing…I did the ritual correct…you okay?"

Dean just stared at him as the pieces formed. He remembered this now…the paintings across the room, the arrangement of weapons and the sound of wind whipping outside. This was the day he met Castiel.

He opened his mouth to say something when Bobby jumped up to his feet, gun ready and pointed to the double doors what were closed tightly with a wooden plank through the handles. The doors pounded a few times before the wood finally snapped and a figure walked through the door.

Dean stood up beside Bobby with a smile as he watched the man in the beige trench coat, blue tie, slightly unbuttoned white top and black vest walk through the door. He felt his heartbeat start to quicken pace as he set his eyes on the gorgeous sapphire blue. Castiel's eyes were determined and down to business as he walked with supremacy. Dean never realized at the time just how hot Castiel was when he was so…warrior-like.

He jumped when Bobby started to shoot his shotgun at the angel as he walked through the sparks from the lights bursting.

"Bobby what are you doing?" Dean shouted, trying to pull the gun from the older hunter "That's Cas."

Bobby gave him a wild look for a moment as if questioning his sanity.

Dean whirled back to see Castiel now just a few feet from him "Castiel?" he asked, unsure. He really had no idea what was going on.

"Yes Dean. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition," Castiel said in his gravelly voice.

Dean let out a laugh "Yeah I get that," he said, losing his smirk when Castiel's azure eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Dean's eyes widened when Bobby went to swing a crowbar at his angel but Castiel whirled around, grabbed it in midair and held two fingers to the older hunter's head. Bobby fell to the ground with a thud.

Castiel turned back to Dean, who was staring in shock at how this-whatever this was-was just as he remembered "We need to talk, Dean…alone."

Dean just stared, wide-eyed as Castiel walked over to the table and started to skim through books. Dean really wanted to say something but he felt speechless "Is this some kind of joke?" he sputtered.

Castiel placed the book down and tilted his head slightly at Dean "Your friend is alive."

Dean nodded "I know," he said "What…what is going on?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said proudly, the way Dean remembered he would say it.

Dean laughed loudly and shook his head "Yeah I know…God knows I know…you've only said it about a hundred times."

Castiel tilted his head more, making Dean's stomach flutter. He missed that adorable little puppy dog head tilt. Wow did he wish he would have realized how much he cared about Castiel then.

"We haven't met Dean…" Castiel said, his voice wavering.

Dean shook his head "Yes we have…well, not at this time…but in present time, yes," he said.

Castiel just stared at him with knit eyebrows and that friggen head tilt "This is present time."

Dean sighed "No it's not…you're an 'angel of the lord'…you should know that this has already happened."

"Are you alright?" Castiel questioned, walking forward to close the space between him and Dean. Dean felt his heart race…he closed the last few inches of space and threw his arms around his angel. He embraced him tightly, breathing in that scent he loved so much.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Castiel asked, his body stiff.

Dean pulled back to stare into those soft, blue eyes "I love you," he whispered, leaning in to press his lips to the chapped but soft lips of his angel.

Castiel stiffened more and suddenly shoved Dean, who went flying into the wall behind him. He groaned as pain radiated through his back. He winced as he stood up, staring accusingly at his angel "What the hell, Cas."

Castiel's eyes were wider than Dean had ever seen them and his face seemed pale and his body remained unmoving. He looked like a statue as he gaped "Wh…," he stopped and licked his lips, "wh-why did you do that?" he stuttered, trying to find his voice.

Dean sighed and his stomach dropped "Am I dead?" he asked, remembering how a person relives their memories when they die.

"No Dean…you are very much alive," Castiel said, trying to figure out why Dean kissing him felt right and not wrong like it should.

"This is a memory," Dean said, scratching his head as he thought about it. He didn't remembering being killed…they finished the hunt…he was lying in the motel room. He pondered for a moment before sighing "Gabriel," he muttered, remembering the archangel saying 'I would have loved to see how differently things turned out if you just admitted to yourself how much you loved Castiel sooner.' It had been just a random banter from Gabriel at the time…Dean didn't think he would act upon it.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded "Yeah, Gabriel…I should have known he would pull some crap like this."

Castiel's eyes were wider, if possible "Gabriel…the archangel?"

Dean nodded "Uh…yeah," he said, now remembering that Gabriel was supposedly missing at this time.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked, his voice rising an octave as he thought about the elder angel he missed dearly.

"I have no idea where he is now. I know in the present time…he is probably sitting in my motel room, laughing his feathers off," Dean growled but he really didn't mind reliving memories with Castiel…it would be interesting.

"I don't understand what you're talking about," Castiel said, backing up slightly when the hunter stepped towards him.

"We are together, Cas…in the present time…" Dean said his heart clenching to see his angel back away from him.

Castiel just stared some more, his ocean blue eyes glimmering.

"Let me see your wings," Dean said with a smile.

Castiel stared at him some more "You will see nothing but shadows," he pointed out.

Dean shook his head "Just trust me…I'll see them…as I said…we are 'together' in the present," his hands twitching to touch those wings.

Castiel looked unsure for a moment but if anyone knew Gabriel, it was him and he knew Gabriel was powerful enough to do something like this. He took a deep breath and let his aching wings expand to their full extent. He turned his eyes back to emerald orbs to see a reaction. He felt his wings suddenly reach forward, towards the hunter like a magnetic attraction.

Dean was smiling widely…it was genuine as they set on the wings and Castiel felt a blush creep over his cheeks when Dean spoke "They are incredibly beautiful right now," he whispered.

Castiel shrunk back slightly in defense when Dean reached his hand out to touch the wings. Nobody besides his brothers had ever touched his wings before and they were the most sensitive part of an angel so of course he had reason to fear a human he barely knew touching them.

"Cas…it's okay," Dean whispered, ignoring the pain in his chest from his angel flinching away. Castiel visibly relaxed as he stretched his hand out. Before he could touch them, the scenery suddenly changed and he was no longer standing in that room.

. . .

"Dammit," he hissed as he realized they were now in a different warehouse mill thing. He sighed, knowing instantly what memory this was but didn't remember exactly why this was important. Sammy and Anna stood beside him as Uriel and Castiel stood before him. The tension in the room was ridiculous.

"Why?" Sam asked, his voice rose as if Dean had personally done something to offend him.

"Because they gave him a choice…they either kill me or kill you," Anna said, staring at Sam. She turned to Castiel and Uriel "I know how their minds work."

Dean knit his eyebrows, trying to recall why this was important. He noticed that Uriel had a smug look on his face but Cas…no, Castiel looked truly upset about this. Dean stared for a moment as it became silent and his stomach dropped when he felt Anna grab his arm.

He turned to realize she was moving in for a kiss. He glanced at Castiel, who was staring at them with pain in his eyes that was clearly evident. Dean wondered how he never noticed it the first time this happened. He felt anger bubble inside of him as he remembered what she tried to do…she would end up leaving Heaven and going in the past to try and kill John and Mary. He ground his teeth and shoved Anna with quite a bit force.

She stumbled back a few feet, her eyes widened in shock.

"I know what you do in the future you selfish whore," Dean growled irritably.

"Dean!" Sam said, defensively standing on front of Anna.

There was a muttering of surprise from the angels and Dean turned in response. He could see the glint of relief pool on those azure eyes of his angel and without another moment of hesitation, Dean bounded toward his blue-eyed angel. This was just a memory so what was the harm in surprising everyone with this reaction. He felt somewhat excited to see how this would turn out, especially with Uriel standing right there.

He felt Castiel stiffen when Dean wrapped his arms around that firm body. He used one hand to caress between the angel's shoulder blades and the other hand to pull those chapped and soft lips to his. He grinned into Castiel's mouth when he felt release of breath from the angel as Castiel's wings shot out and curled around Dean in need. Dean now clasped one hand around the arch of one of the wings while clutching the other into the silky smooth hair of his angel, the kiss intensifying when he felt Castiel shudder and moan into his mouth.

Dean could sense the awkward silence in the room and was surprised when he felt Castiel's body loosen up greatly as he snaked his arms around Dean's body. Dean let out a soft moan of his own as he felt those muscular arms embrace him tightly.

Sam stared in shock as he watched his brother attack Castiel with a ravage kiss and he felt confused to see Dean's hand closed around something in the air that he couldn't see…but he could tell that he must be doing something rash considering the way Castiel's back seemed to arch when he did it.

Dean reluctantly pulled away so he could see the look on Uriel's face. He knew this was a one-time thing and he just could not miss it. Dean stared into those ocean abysses of his angel for a long moment before averting his eyes to the enlarged dark brown eyes of the other angel.

Uriel's jaw was dropped slightly and for a moment, he just appeared speechless. Dean smirked to see the larger angel's wings now out and erect as if seeing Dean touching Castiel's made his needy for the same.

Dean stared at Uriel's wings for a moment, surprised at how different they were compared to the ones he had seen so far. They were slightly larger than Castiel's but shaped differently, not as arched as they were thick. The colors were emanating in a chocolaty auburn color that seemed to glow with silvery gold creases.

Castiel was panting, his pupils lust-blown at Dean.

Uriel's eyes suddenly turned angry and he took a step forward but he stopped when he noticed Castiel's long and artfully arched wings curl completely around Dean protectively. Dean grinned when he saw the beautiful glowing ebony feathers around him, shimmering with colors of midnight blue with hints of dark lavender, which Dean had begun to love.

"You can see them?" Uriel questioned, his eyes on Dean's.

Dean nodded "I can…yours looks like dirty sewer water," he insulted, knowing it was the worst thing someone could say to an angel. He felt proud when he watched the tips of Uriel's wings turn into a crimson red color, his dark eyes glowering fiery.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, alarmed.

Dean caressed Castiel's feathers and heard Castiel let out a soft sound before the wings curled closer. Dean turned to face Sam and Anna, who were both staring wide-eyed.

"Dean," Anna said her voice filled with shock, disgust and betrayal.

"I have nothing to say to you…I know one day you're going to try and kill my mother and father," Dean said with distaste.

Her eyes widened "I would never do that," she defended.

Dean rolled his eyes "You will…and guess what?"

The room was silent and they all stared at Dean like he had ten heads.

"Michael is going to fry your ass from the inside out," Dean said with a smirk, remembering how awesome it looked. He disliked Michael greatly but he did have to give him credit on the way he did that.

Her face turned pale at the word 'Michael'.

"DEANO!" came a loud and gleeful voice.

Dean whirled around angrily to see Gabriel sauntering into the room, a large grin spread on his face and his wings emanating in golden shimmers; they were swaying softly behind him in a state of relaxation. Dean felt Castiel's wings suddenly uncurl from around him and he noticed how they arched back behind the angel as the range of emotions poured through them. He could see the excitement and fear at the same time in his angel.

"Gabriel," Uriel questioned "Where have you been?"

"Trickster?" Sam asked, his voice clearly confused. Dean shot his eyes at him with knit eyebrows before remembering that they didn't know he was an archangel at the time.

"Hello there moose," Gabriel said, winking at Sam, who backed up slightly.

"Gabriel," Castiel whispered, his voice low as he stared at the eldest angel in the room.

"Who's my favorite little angel," Gabriel crooned with a grin as he walked over to Castiel and pulled him into a long, wing-touching hug. He pulled away after a moment and Dean felt jealous over the way Castiel smiled at Gabriel but he knew it was for the simple reason they were close friends and this was the first time Castiel had seen Gabriel in many, many years.

"Michael will be pleased to see you've returned," Uriel said, his voice deep.

"Oh Michael will not know about this," Gabriel said "This is just an elaborate game from mwah," he motioned over his body.

"What is going on?" Sam asked with frustration.

Gabriel waved his hand and suddenly the room was silent "I'll see you in a few years, big boy," he said with another wink at Sam, whose eyes were wide as he held his throat. Anna was doing the same and her eyes were widened fearfully at the archangel.

"Yes Anna…Dean is correct…Michael will deal with you on another day," Gabriel added, turning to Dean, "Now to you."

"What is the meaning of this game?" Dean questioned.

Gabriel smirked "You like this one, don't you?" he asked.

"I'm done with it…bring me back," Dean said with a dark voice.

"I'm not done yet…you need to realize just how long you and lover boy have wanted each other," Gabriel said, pointing to Castiel, who had his head tilted in confusion.

"Yeah, I get it," Dean said "I've always wanted him…now can I go home?" he gave hopeful eyes.

"I said I'm not done yet," Gabriel reminded, his eyes mischievous "Though I have to admit, I love the way you're doing this. Jumping Cassie's bones right in front of Uriel…couldn't have done it better myself…your making this all the more entertaining…keep it up and I might let you out sooner."

Dean was about to say something when Gabriel snapped his fingers and the scene around them changed.

. . .

They were now sitting in a dark and dimly lit building. Crappy music played in the background as they sat at a table with a pink cloth over it and an oval lamp between him and Castiel. He knit his eyebrows and stared over at Castiel, whose eyes were widened and his eyebrows turned slightly in fear. His mouth was parted slightly and Dean could swear there was no color in his face.

Without thinking, he spoke "Hey relax," he said, trying to make his angel feel better.

Castel leaned in slightly "This is a den of iniquity…I should not be here," he said, his clear blue eyes serious.

Dean paused for a moment before remembering where they were. He grinned slightly at the memory.

A moment later, he noticed Castiel's eyes land on someone and he immediately looked uncomfortable. Dean turned to see a pretty bond with a nice smile walking over. She was wearing a white top that covered just a bit of her breasts with a bow in the middle with a see-through white veil attached. She had on white panties and white heels. She stopped beside him, her eyes hungrily on Castiel "Hi, what's your name?" she asked, smiling.

Castiel stiffened, his eyes on her with a look of fear. Dean felt his stomach drop when he realized what was going to happen. At the time, it seemed right…now…no, he was not going to let this girl even lay a finger on his angel.

He ground his teeth when the girl grabbed Castiel's hand and began to stand him up. Dean jumped to his feet and immediately stepped in between them, removing her hand gently from Castiel's. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Chastity, right?" he asked, not entirely sure if that was her name.

She nodded, her eyes widening more in confusion on how he knew that.

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand tightly "Back off my man," he said before whirling around and closing his arms around his angel, pulling him into a passionate kiss in the middle of the aisle. He could hear whispers and feel eyes on him from all around. He felt somewhat bad for making Castiel feel uncomfortable in all these situations but that didn't matter to him. All he cared about was making sure that whore didn't touch his man. Then suddenly, the scene whirled around him again.

. . .

"Effing Gabriel," Dean hissed as he examined his new surroundings. They were in a narrow hallway…it was him, Sam, Castiel and Meg. He could hear Hellhounds barking through the door down the hall.

Oh he remembered this and hell no, she was not going to go there. He glanced up to see Meg moving towards Castiel to kiss him. Dean instantly leapt between the two of them and shoved Meg with such brute force that she went tumbling into the wall. Dean then whirled around to Castiel, grabbed his tie and yanked his angel into a rough kiss.

He could hear the gasps and hisses of surprise from behind him and he grinned when Castiel grabbed onto his shoulders and slammed him into the wall behind them. He smirked and felt warmth move towards his groin at the dominance Castiel was playing. Dean reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to stare at Meg, who had a grin on her face but her eyes were filled with anger.

"Back off my angel, skank," Dean sneered before he felt Castiel grab onto his face and their lips crashed together. Dean moaned softly when he felt the angel's body press up against his, pinning him to the wall. Dean slid his hands around Castiel's back and pressed down between his shoulder blades and he felt Castiel shudder as his wings shot out and closed around them.

Dean clutched the arches of those wings and used them to lift his body and curl his legs around the angel. Castiel let out a loud moan before his icy blue eyes turned fiery. He pushed harder, pinning Dean and wrapping his arms under the hunter to help hold him up.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Sam shouted but Dean ignored him as his tongue wrestled with Castiel's. Oh Dean loved the taste of his angel…he loved when Castiel took control.

Castiel was suddenly pulling back and Dean landed on his feet; green met blue in an intense gaze before Dean examined the wings curled around them in dark and light shades of purples and ocean blues and sea foam greens.

"I learned that from the pizza man," Castiel said with a smirk at Dean, whose heart melted at the intensity of those eyes.

"I love you so much, Cas," Dean whispered before pulling his angel into another hungry kiss.

"Hate to ruin the moment of professing your undying love but there are Hellhounds about to break into here," Meg said, jealousy clear in her voice.

Dean finally pulled away and grabbed Castiel's angel killing blade. He tossed it over to Meg without leaving the piercing blue gaze.

He took a deep breath and closed his hands into those feathers again, causing Castiel to moan and arch his back.

"Ugh gross, come on, Dean…what are you doing to him?" Sam suddenly asked and Dean turned to him with a smirk.

"You'll know someday," he said and was suddenly pushed back into the hall with Castiel standing in front of him, wings curled around defensively as the door slammed open.

The images then whirled again:

. . .

Dean gasped and realized he was laying on a couch beneath a window covered in angel proofing sigils. His stomach turned as he sat up, remembering this night perfectly.

A flutter of wings and a warm breeze washed over him as he sat there; he turned to see Castiel standing in front of him, his face grim and eyes solemn "Hello Dean," he said in a low voice.

Dean stared at the broken but determined man before him…this was not a memory he wanted to remember…this was one of his worst memories…having to angel proof the house because of Castiel…

"Cas," Dean sighed, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Castiel said, his voice sincere.

"You can't do this, Cas," Dean said, hoping this would get to him. All he could think about was the fact that in not too long, this angel would be absorbing the souls of Purgatory and releasing the Leviathans…moreso, he just didn't want to think about losing him again.

Castiel stared down "I have to," he said.

"No Cas…this is going to end very badly…please don't do this," Dean said, stepping forward and placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

He felt lost in those blue abysses for a moment before Castiel spoke again "I can't let Raphael win," he said, determined "I cannot have you interfering, either."

Dean felt his stomach turn to see the hurt and betrayal in the angel's eyes. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Castiel, burying his face into his angel's neck. He could feel Castiel stiffen in his arms.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel questioned in a gruff voice.

Dean pulled his head back slightly to stare into those confused blue eyes. He gave a small smile as he brushed his thumb along the stubble on Castiel's jaw "Don't do this, Cas…for me," Dean said in a strained voice.

Castiel gulped deeply and averted his eyes to the floor "Dean, you only care about what I can do for you…"

Dean bit down on his cheek for a moment before feeling anger and despair pour through him "Is that seriously what you think, Cas? Seriously?"

Castiel stared down again but Dean grabbed his jaw and lifted it so their eyes met "Don't look away from me, Cas. I care about you…I care about you so much that it physically hurts me to see you like this. When I had to call you down so we could trap you in holy fire…" Dean stopped and shook his head before continuing "That hurt more than you can ever imagine…please don't do this, Cas. I don't want to lose you…I can't lose you again."

Castiel's azure eyes were soft as they pierced into green "Dean…" he sighed, not knowing what to do. He needed to get into Purgatory…he needed those souls to defeat Raphael "I have to do this…there is no other way."

Dean felt his heart clench when Castiel stared to pull away. He clutched his arm tightly "Please don't go…we will find another way," he almost begged.

Castiel started to turn and that was when Dean walked up behind him and gently ran his fingers along Castiel's spine, causing the wings to shoot out. He needed to see them at this moment…he needed to see how Castiel was feeling.

Castiel froze in place when he felt his wings expand and arch backwards. He let out a long breath when he felt Dean's hands trail through them, hitting the perfect spots as if he knew just where to go.

Dean frowned to see the hurt on Castiel…his wings were stormy gray and midnight blue with hints of lavender. He gently turned Castiel to face him. The angel's eyes were glossy in the light from the moon outside.

"I love you so much Castiel…please…don't do this…please just trust me," Dean said, hating the way his stomach turned to see his angel in mental pain.

Castiel felt something bubble inside of his stomach as hope filled him. Nobody had ever told him they loved him before and here was Dean Winchester, the Righteous One, the one Castiel pulled from Perdition, standing before him saying those words. He felt a wave of goosebumps prickle over his body before his stomach warmed and heart fluttered. He could feel his wings beginning to lighten up and feel free as he stared into those longing forest eyes.

Without another moment of hesitation, Castiel pulled Dean into his arms, clutching him tightly as if he was going to disappear any second. When he blinked, he was surprised to feel a wetness fall down his cheek. He had known for a long time…the moment his grace touched the soul in Hell, he knew he was in love with Dean Winchester; he didn't know the feeling at first, except for that all he wanted was to protect him and be close to him. He just knew now that it was love.

After a few moments, he pulled away and stared into those soft green eyes "I love you too, Dean," he whispered and pulled the hunter into another long and soft kiss.

Dean eventually pulled away from the kiss, feeling his stomach flip in cartwheels "Please don't open Purgatory…" he whispered.

Castiel smiled warmly and nodded "I won't…we'll find another way," he said as he pulled Dean closer "I'll never lie to you again."

That was when everything seemed to fall into place for Dean and for a moment, he was hopeful that things could be different. That was until he heard the voice of Gabriel.

"So Deano," he said as he strolled into the room "You ready to go back?"

Dean glanced around to notice the warmth of Castiel gone…he stood alone in the room with the archangel "What did you do?"

"I'm done with the game," he said with a smirk "I wanted you to realize that if only you had confessed your true feelings to Cassie, none of this would have ever happened."

Dean felt anger boiling inside of him "Why would you do this if it wasn't to fix things!"

Gabriel just smiled "You can't change the past...you know that."

Dean just stared at him, clenching his jaw. He knew Gabriel was right…there was no changing the past. Dean just wished now that he could have seen what was right in front of his eyes at the time. Purgatory would have never been opened, the Leviathans would have never come out, Castiel would have never died (again)…Bobby would have never died. He stared down at the floor, feeling defeated.

He heard a snap:

. . .

Suddenly he was lying on the bed of a motel room. It was just as familiar as every other motel he had been to. The walls covered in dirty cheap wallpaper, the floor covered in thin carpet, the beds hard and springy with dull colored comforters and a big ol' tube TV on the stand in front of the room.

He sighed and turned over only to smile when he met piercing cerulean eyes staring at him. Dean beamed as he curled his arm around his angel, feeling the warmth of Castiel's wings around him beneath the blanket.

"Bad dream?" Castiel whispered softly as to not wake Sam in the other bed.

Dean just stared into those eyes. He gave no straight answer…he didn't really know the answer "I just wish I would have realized how much I loved you sooner…Cas…I think I've loved you since the day we met."

Castiel smiled his perfect white teeth and blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. He brushed his thumb over Dean's jaw line and moved in for a gentle kiss. Dean relished in it before taking a deep breath and curling onto Castiel's chest, his head over the angel's heart. He closed his eyes, listening to the beat and enjoying the fact that he was lucky enough to have someone so perfect.

Castiel lay there, brushing his hands through Dean's hair and curling his wings closer around them. He was glad to be so lucky as to have the soul his grace belonged to "I've loved you forever as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. Also, for anyone wondering why the colors of the wings change so much...it's because at first, that's how I wrote them...but soon their wings will be one single color each and remain the same.


	13. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter where Castiel and Balthazar make up...because I can't stand them not being friends

. . .

Chapter 13: Forgiven:

. . .

Castiel sat in the Heaven he enjoyed, staring up at the sky, feeling the sun tickle his skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. He then felt the breeze of another angel appearing beside him.

He turned to see Balthazar standing there, his eyes worried and his lips slightly turned. He was wearing tight, black pants and a v-cut dark grey top, revealing part of his chest. His hair was ruffled messily and his wings were swaying in gray and soft blue…he was nervous, that was noticeable.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel questioned with a bite of anger.

Balthazar gulped deeply and his wings shook noticeably as he held out a long, canary yellow feather with a clear, jewel encrusted box holding what Castiel knew was a soul.

"What is that?" Castiel asked, staring at the feather in particular.

"It's an apology," Balthazar said "Please accept…that is one of my first feathers and this is…well, it's a soul."

Castiel felt something warm inside of him…giving another angel one of your first feathers was one of the kindest things one could do. He took a deep breath and gently took the feather from Balthazar's hands. He had never been given one before…it was a sign of true friendship between angels.

"You can keep the soul," Castiel said, knowing he had no use for it.

Balthazar nodded and gently placed it down on the stone. He glanced at Castiel, who was twirling the feather in his fingers, inspecting it. He felt really nervous…he hoped Castiel would forgive him …he couldn't stand to lose him…he was his only friend.

"I don't deserve this," Castiel suddenly said, his stomach turning "I killed you, Balthazar…when you helped the Winchesters find me."

"I admit I deserved that…I betrayed you," Balthazar said "Please accept it."

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his fingers around the feather "You are forgiven," he said with a slight smile.

Balthazar huffed out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as relief pooled into him "Friends?"

Castiel let out a laugh "Of course, Balthazar," he said with a smile, glancing up at the gleaming blue eyes of the other angel.

Balthazar smiled widely as he sat beside his oldest friend "What do you like about this place?"

Castiel shrugged "I don't really know," he said "It's just relaxing."

Balthazar nodded, staring up at the blue sky. He kind of understood why Castiel would enjoy it…he personally fancied a more luxurious place but this was quiet and a good place to be alone.

They sat in silence and Castiel was thankful for it. He and Balthazar had been through much together and sitting here reminded him of when they were younger and how they would hide away while their brothers fought.

He froze when he heard a prayer interrupt his thoughts. It was Dean 'Cas, I love you,'. Castiel smiled widely when he heard it. Dean would do that often when Castiel was away but it no matter how many times he heard it, he would feel his heart warm each time.

"You are lucky, Castiel," Balthazar said "Dean Winchester loves you very much."

Castiel smiled and nodded "I know," he said "I love him as well."

Balthazar nodded…he wished he had someone; Castiel had Dean and Gabriel had Sam…he didn't have anyone. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his forearm. He turned to see the large, sympathetic sapphire eyes "We are going out later tonight…would you care to join?"

"Will there be alcohol?" Balthazar questioned with a smirk.

Castiel nodded "Of course," he said simply.

Balthazar nodded "Then you will expect to see me."

"I'll call for you when we leave," Castiel said as he stood up "I must go."

"Okay," Balthazar said, standing up as well. He grabbed the box with the soul and gave Castiel a wink before disappearing. Castiel smiled and then set on his way back to Dean.


	14. All Hell Breaks Loose...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never brought up Sam's hallucinations yet so here is a silly, ridiculous chapter about the hallucinations affecting everyone.

. . .

Chapter 14: All Hell Breaks Loose; Again:

. . .

Sam sighed heavily as he sat up in his bed. He took a deep breath and glanced over to his side where the inevitable would be waiting.

Lucifer sat there, smiling widely with the glinting blue eyes of Nick's vessel. Sam had just recently started seeing Lucifer…he guessed it was all part of the wall breaking in his mind but nothing had really occurred in the year that he was living normal. Occasionally, he would remember Hell but this-this was too much for him.

"Good morning San Diego!" Lucifer shouted loudly, causing Sam's newly woken up ears to ring.

He gasped as there was a flutter of wings and a breeze and suddenly, Gabriel was sitting beside him, glancing around the room suspiciously. He wondered if Gabriel could sense there was something wrong.

"He isn't real, Sammy…none of this is real," Lucifer said, walking closer to Gabriel, who had his eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Sam glance in his direction with irritation.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gabriel asked, honestly confused.

Sam took a deep breath "No," he said simply and cringed when he saw Lucifer wrap his arms around Gabriel "I love you little brother! Sorry I killed you," he said mockingly.

"Knock it off!" Sam suddenly burst, hating that he gave into it.

Gabriel stood up and stepped back, holding his hands in the air "What did I do this time? Is it because of the memory thing I did to your brother? You have to admit, that was a great idea."

"What did you do to Dean?" Sam questioned, feeling a sense of dread seep inside of him. That would explain why Dean woke up the other morning ready to have a 'talk' with Gabriel.

"I just showed him how easy it would have been to change Cassie's mind about Purgatory," Gabriel said simply, going to sit back on the bed where Lucifer was sitting.

Sam tried to ignore the croon as Gabriel sat on the hallucination's lap. He smirked a little bit though to see Lucifer trying to bounce him on his leg.

"Your acting very strange, Winchester," Gabriel pointed out "What is going on?"

Sam sighed "Remember the wall I had put in my mind to block out the cage?"

Gabriel's face twisted in confusion for a moment before smoothing out "Didn't Castiel tear it down?"

Sam nodded "He did…" he said.

Lucifer grinned "Castiel…strange cookie that one…I should thank him."

"Well what's wrong? Are you remembering Hell?" Gabriel asked.

"Okay…none of this is real. Did you seriously think that God would have returned and you could have a normal life?" Lucifer laughed "And you would try and raise a child born from your girlfriend cheating on you before an Angel comes and steals your heart away?" he laughed again "Desperate Housewives meets City of Angels."

Sam ground his teeth and looked down. He couldn't even focus…not with Lucifer chatting his ear off.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, his tone lower and more serious now.

"I keep seeing him," Sam said through ground teeth as Lucifer started singing and dancing. He stood in front of Sam "we were doing alright…'Til this guy came up and stood by her side…Oh I took him by surprise…When I gave him one of my lines…"

Sam took a deep breath to ignore him.

"You're seeing who?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Lucifer," Sam said, grinding his teeth.

"Is he here right now?" Gabriel asked, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, he is singing ACDC right in my face," Sam said.

"Can I sit next to you, girl?" Lucifer sang to Sam.

Gabriel darted his eyes to the front of Sam "He really messed up your noggin'"

Sam nodded, sighing deeply "I haven't told anyone about them yet…they just kinda' started."

"Can I try something?" Gabriel questioned "I know how my brother works…I think I can fix it."

Lucifer stopped singing and was dead silent for a moment, causing Sam to grin "Yeah go for it."

"Oh you seriously don't believe he can do crap…I killed him…he isn't real," Lucifer said but Sam could hear the hint of worry in there.

Sam took a deep breath when he felt Gabriel put two fingers on his head. He could feel a warmth pour through his brain and he glanced to the hallucination to see it flicker slightly.

Gabriel pulled his fingers away, shaking his head "I'll be right back…just-don't do something stupid."

Sam was about to speak when Gabriel disappeared.

"Haha he can't do crap," Lucifer said, falling onto the bed beside Sam "Where were we? Oh yeah," he suddenly formed into Jessica "remember your dream when I was like this? You were all over me."

Sam felt his stomach drop and heart clench. He turned away, biting his tongue. A moment later, Gabriel returned, holding what appeared to be a vile on a chain like the one Uriel had Anna's grace in. Sam glanced over to see Lucifer himself, staring at the vile like it was an *insect that needed to be squashed. Gabriel took a deep breath as he sat beside Sam "Alright…just close your eyes…this might feel very strange…try not to pull away," he said as he brought two fingers up.

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Gabriel's fingers on his forehead and suddenly a feeling washed into his head like a wave crashing onto shore. At first, it was like a warm pull and then suddenly, it hit him hard…the feeling like someone was pulling a tingling elastic band around his brain. It was vibrating and hot and cold all at the same time and his body naturally wanted to pull away but he clenched his teeth and tightened his fists into the blanket. After a moment or so, all of the pressure released and he gasped as he opened his eyes. In the vile had what looked like glowing red air, swirling around inside.

He darted his eyes around to see Lucifer was completely out of sight and his head actually felt lighter. He glanced at Gabriel, who was inspecting the vile "Got the craziness locked in here…I'll just hold onto this…we really don't need it breaking."

Sam sighed "Thank you so much."

. . .

Crowley grinned as he decided to go and pay a little visit to the Winchesters. He decided to check the first place he suspected them to be. He closed his eyes to land in the middle of the living room of Bobby's place. He smirked when he glanced around to see Dean and Sam sitting on one of the couches, arguing about something while Gabriel and Castiel stood in the corner of the room having an argument of their own.

"Castiel! Long time no see," Crowley said, noting that the angel was no longer having his God complex.

"Crowley!" "Sonofa…" "Dick" were a bunch of names shouted in annoyance directed at him.

"Good to see you all, too," Crowley said with a smile.

He lifted his eyebrows to see Balthazar and Bobby storming into the room; Bobby looked like an annoyed bulldog as Balthazar chirped on behind him, sipping on some alcohol. They froze when their eyes set on Crowley.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby muttered.

Crowley snapped a glass of alcohol into his hand and sipped it "I am simply bored and a little birdie told me that the angels have returned."

"So you thought it a wise idea to just show up in a room full of people who want to kill you?" Gabriel asked, his voice laced with venom. Castiel felt his stomach turn at the sight of the demon that he had previously worked with then betrayed.

Dean ground his teeth and was about to storm over to Crowley when he felt a breeze and noticed Castiel standing in front of him, his wings darkened and curled defensively.

Gabriel was trailing over to Crowley, who had his eyebrows lifted. Crowley felt his stomach turn and his heart shudder in freight of the archangel closing the distance. He stared to back up and was about to flash out of the room when he realized he couldn't. He whipped his head around to figure out why. All he noticed was he was standing on a carpet. He sighed "Is there a demon trap under here?"

Bobby thought about it for a moment before laughing "I guess there is," he said, knowing he set them up all over the house. He had personally forgotten about that one.

"Gabriel…" Crowley said, holding out hands "Give a demon a chance."

"Give me one reason why I should," Gabriel said, stepping onto the carpet so he and Crowley were just a few inches away from each other.

Crowley grinned to know they were about the same height "I…" he paused and glanced at the vile around the chain on Gabriel's neck. It was glowing reddish and without hesitation, he yanked it into his hand.

The room suddenly became loud with shouting and he realized whatever this was…it was important. He grinned "Because I have whatever this is," Crowley said, waving it.

Gabriel stepped away and backed up to the other side of the room. If that thing broke, all Hell would break loose on the people closest to it.

Crowley smirked smugly.

"What is that?" Bobby asked, unaware of the earlier events that everyone else knew about.

"Crowley…just put it down…" Gabriel said slowly.

"What is it?" Crowley questioned, inspecting it "Looks like an angel's grace…except that its red instead of blue."

There was a silence in the room as each of the angels glanced at each other. Gabriel wasn't positive what would happen if it broke…he knew it would end badly but he wasn't sure if it would go straight back to Sam or if it would affect the person who broke it. He didn't want to risk that happening.

Crowley sighed "Let me go and you can have your precious little red stuff," he said, dangling it between his thumb and middle finger.

Everyone glanced at each other in agreement and Gabriel stepped forward "Give it to me then I'll let you go."

Crowley shook his head "I no longer trust angels," he said, shooting Castiel a look "I've been betrayed by one I had trusted."

Castiel flinched inwardly and grunted when Dean shoved him to the side and walked past him.

"Dean," Crowley said.

"Where is the Colt?" Dean questioned Bobby.

Bobby was glaring in annoyance at the demon standing there smugly.

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel snapped his fingers. They all watched as a crack formed on the floor, releasing Crowley from the trap. Crowley stepped out and that was when Hell broke loose. He tossed the vile up into the air behind him.

In that instant, Gabriel, Balthazar and Castiel all dove down to catch it at the same time while Dean, Sam and Bobby stood there in shock at the air whipping around them from wings.

Crowley watched in amusement for a moment, keeping a safe distance when suddenly, there was a crashing sound.

Sam felt his heart drop, knowing what was inside of there and all he could think of was it returning to him. He gasped though when the pile of angels suddenly whirled back as if afraid. In that moment, everyone stared in shock as the red cloudy air shot through the air in all different directions, hitting each person in the room. Dean was furthest and was the last to be hit by a wave of it. He gasped to see the veins of his friends turning red for a moment before he could see his own.

Crowley tried to disappear but wasn't fast enough as a spark of red shot into him. He had no idea what he just did but somehow he knew it was bad.

"Hello my child," a smooth voice rang out beside him. Crowley darted his eyes to see Lucifer standing beside him with a smirk. With that, Crowley fled away to get someplace faraway.

. . .

Sam groaned when Lucifer popped into his sight again "I missed you," he said, walking closer. Sam sighed and let his body fall back onto the couch. He was going to kill Crowley.

. . .

Gabriel rolled his eyes when he noticed Lucifer standing beside him "Hello Gabby," he said happily "What can I do for you?"

Gabriel shook his head and smirked before snapping his fingers. Lucifer grabbed at his throat and stuck his tongue out as his speech was blocked off. Gabriel could easily fix the situation now that he knew what was going on but he was more interested to see how everyone would react to what Sam went through. He glanced over to Dean, whose eyes were enraged and face red.

. . .

Dean ground his teeth as Lucifer started to sing loudly in one of the most feminine voices he could muster, "I think I did it again..I made you believe we're more than just friends…Oh baby"

He clenched his fists, trying to block out the sound but it was nearly impossible. He couldn't believe this was what Sammy had to deal with.

"Aww, you don't like my song?" Lucifer asked with a frown "I'll try a different one."

Dean's jaw tightened as he held his hands over his ears but that didn't block out the sound.

"It, ah, impossible…this kiss, this kiss!" Lucifer crooned, making kissy lips and leaning in.

"Dammit!" Dean shouted, grabbing the keys to the Impala. Nobody seemed to even notice as he stormed out of the house. He froze when his eyes set on his baby sitting where it always did. His heart dropped when he noticed the fire engulfing the inside, smoke pouring from the windows.

"No!" he shouted, running over to it in hopes that he was just seeing things.

Lucifer cackled behind him "Aw look at your poor baby."

Dean ground his teeth and whirled to face him "Just shut the hell up!"

. . .

Gabriel laughed silently to hear Dean shouting outside and he wondered what Lucifer was doing to Castiel, whose face was flushed and he stood straight as a board, his eyes flickering around him. His wings were twitching with unease.

. . .

Castiel stiffened uncomfortably as Lucifer closed in on him and brushed his fingers along his jaw. Castiel knew not to give in…he needed to ignore the hallucination or it would just make it worse. This, though…this was almost too much. He gulped deeply as Lucifer began to sing in a smooth, dark and seductive voice, "You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you…" he grinned as he slid his arms up the trench coat, causing Castiel to shudder involuntarily "You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you," Castiel felt more uneasy when he felt those hands sliding lower. His hands twitched and he pulled away, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Lucifer grinned at the job well done. He closed in again, this time moving behind the younger angel. He started to whisper as he brushed his fingers through feathers "I want to fuck you like an animal…I want to feel you from the inside,"

Castiel's wings twitched and his feather fluffed out as he felt the fingers through them…fingers that did not belong to Dean and that made him extremely angry. He gasped when he felt an arm close around his waist and a body against his back. He shuddered when he felt that body press against his and a breath on his neck "I want to fuck you like an animal…My whole existence is flawed…You get me closer to God…" Okay, that was the last straw. He whirled around and shoved at the Lucifer standing there. He growled "Stop!" he shouted, knowing it was just in his head but that didn't change the fact that he could literally feel Lucifer against him "Don't bring Father into this!"

He heard Gabriel laughing and Castiel glared at him "Can't you do something?" he asked.

Gabriel shrugged "Sure, but this is too fun."

Castiel groaned and walked outside, his heart jumping when he noticed Dean kneeling by the Impala with his hands over his face and his body shaking.

. . .

Balthazar rolled his eyes as Lucifer started rambling on. He turned "I don't think there is anything you can do to annoy me," he said, shrugging "Try all you want."

Lucifer got a wicked smirk on his face and Balthazar blinked only to realize that he was sitting on a raft like object in the middle of a dark ocean. He whirled around and suddenly ground his teeth in annoyance as he saw a woman lying on a large door in the water with a man under the water, holding onto the door and staring up at her. His hair was blonde and messy over his face as their eyes met.

"Oh hell no," Balthazar groaned when he realized he was in Titanic. He tried to angel mojo himself away but found that he couldn't.

He had to sit there and watch as Jack spoke "Winning that ticket, Rose, was the best thing that ever happened to me…i-it brought me to you," he said in a crackly voice.

"You know you can both fit on that door Rosey," Balthazar yelled at the scene.

"…And I'm thankful for that, Rose…I'm thankful," Jack continued, Balthazar's words unheard.

Balthazar groaned and let his body plunge into the water, trying to muffle out the horrible chick flick scene. He suddenly popped his head out of the water when he heard music starting "Every night in my dreams…I see you, I feel you,…That is how I know you go on" The music stopped once he was above the water but the scene played on before him. He sighed when he realized that he either stay under water and listen to Celine Dion or sit above the water and watch the friggen Titanic scene.

"I take it back, Lucifer…you got me…now please make it stop," Balthazar said, floating in the cold water. Lucifer chuckled beside him and shook his head.

. . .

Gabriel watched curiously as Balthazar shouted out after falling on the floor. He wished he could see what was happening to them. It would be hilarious…he was the Trickster and damn he wished he thought of something like this sooner. He now noticed both Dean and Castiel were still gone but he turned his eyes to Bobby, who he had yet to see.

. . .

"Idjit," Bobby muttered to himself as Lucifer rambled on behind him. Bobby wasn't falling for anything Lucifer went on about, not even when he brought up his wife. He wouldn't go for it…instead, he tuned out the annoying hallucination and searched through materials to summon Crowley and stab him in the throat with the demon knife.

He sighed and lifted his glass of whiskey. He went to take a sip and his stomach dropped when the liquid stopped just shy of falling out of the glass. He held it fully upside down but the liquid wouldn't budge.

"Damn you!" he shouted at the hallucination, which was laughed maniacally. Bobby whipped the glass at it and grabbed the entire bottle. He held it up to his mouth, groaning when nothing was pouring out.

"Woah! Bobby, stop!" Gabriel suddenly shouted, appearing in the room. In his point of view, Bobby was guzzling an entire bottle of whiskey without stopping. He would surely get poisoned or drown in it.

"Nothins' comin' out," Bobby huffed out when Gabriel grabbed the bottle.

"Oh yes it is," he said, knowing Lucifer was pulling a move from Constantine, trying to get Bobby to drink himself to death.

Gabriel then went on his way to hide all of the liquor in the house. He did not need Bobby getting wasted without knowing it.

He sighed and walked back into the room where Balthazar was curled on the floor, his eyes widened and his voice whispering the lyrics to Celine Dion. He laughed, knowing he should stop soon before someone got hurt. He started with Sam, who was sitting there like usual…he was more used to it than everyone else and because the crazy went into everyone, each person only had a small portion. Gabriel placed two fingers on his head and absorbed the small bit into him. He could take it from everyone then make it disappear. The vile had just been a joke…he could easily rid of everything all together but he knew at one point that someone would break the vile…it was just a matter of time and he was glad to see that it went to Crowley. He wouldn't help Crowley out…if anything, he'd put it all in his head.

. . .

"Dean, are you okay?" Castiel questioned, sitting beside Dean, whose eyes were filled with despair as he stared at the Impala.

"My baby," he whispered, tracing his hand over the burnt remnants of the Impala. He figured it was a hallucination but that didn't stop his mind from going ballistic from seeing Baby all burned up. That was a sight he never wanted to witness…ever.

"Aw look how cute you two are," Lucifer said to Dean "You and your little angel."

Dean whirled around to Lucifer, who was smirking. He ground his teeth to hold back from lashing out at the Devil he knew wasn't really there.

He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped to see Castiel with darkened eyes "What is your problem, Dean?" he asked, his voice bitter.

Dean knit his eyebrows "What did I do this time?"

"Everything," Castiel said, his eyes dark.

"Are you actually listening to the friggen hallucination?" Dean asked, knowing Lucifer was probably chatting up Castiel's ear with insults.

Castiel nodded solemnly "He made some very valid points…I did everything for you and Sam and what exactly have you done for me in return? I asked for your support once and I got stabbed in the back…literally," he said.

"You were trying to crack open Purgatory!" Dean stammered angrily.

"And you broke the first seal and set Lucifer free," Castiel growled, his eyes narrowed.

Dean felt a lump in his throat and the sting in his chest. He really didn't know what to say…he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dean?" Castiel asked but this time his voice came from the side of him.

Dean turned and saw Castiel standing there with his head tilted in confusion "Who are you talking to?"

Dean turned to the Castiel in front of him only to see it shift into Lucifer. He ground his teeth and threw a punch into thin air, cursing under his breath. He stood up beside Castiel.

Out of nowhere, Crowley suddenly appeared, his eyes widened and face flushed an angry red. Dean could see a vein on his forehead protruding.

"Make it stop!" Crowley growled angrily at Castiel.

. . .

Crowley ground his teeth as Lucifer crawled behind him, crooning and singing the one song in the world that made Crowley want to tear his face off.

"Mr. Crowley, what went on in your head?" Lucifer sung, running his fingers through along the demon's head.

Dean scoffed "This is your entire fault, anyways," he said bitterly.

"Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk to the dead?" Lucifer sang some more, this time, running his fingers along the demon's spine.

Crowley gasped as he felt his demonic wings shoot out without control.

Dean jumped back, gasping himself when his eyes set on the large, pointed, leathery wings sprouted from Crowley's back. They were colors of bruise purple, dark tuscan red, mahogany and deep ebony. The tips each had a small horn, pointed and sharp. He stared at them in shock and slight awe at how dragon-like they looked…not the real dragons, but the ones from books and movies.

He turned to Castiel, who was staring at them like they were normal and Dean supposed maybe they were…angels were able to see demons as they are. This was a first for Dean, though.

Crowley glanced at the dumbfounded look on Dean's face "What's your problem?" he asked, darting his eyes around to see what had the hunter's eyes transfixed.

"He can see your wings," Castiel answered "I'm guessing that is what he is staring at."

Crowley lifted his eyebrows and his wings twitched "Can you really? They are delightful, are they not?"

"I have to admit they do look pretty awesome," Dean said "But I still hate you."

"Well now, can you get rid of this damn thing that keeps singing Ozzy?" Crowley asked Castiel, his temper starting to brink as Lucifer went on.

"You fooled all the people with magic…Yeah, you waited on Satan's door," Lucifer sang with a wink at the end.

Dean laughed and noticed his own Lucifer was playing around standing behind Crowley, sticking his hand through his chest.

"Let me guess, he is singing, Mr Crowley?" Dean asked.

Crowley just scowled "Can you help me or not?" he asked Castiel once more.

Castiel shook his head, standing stiffly as his Lucifer rubbed against him inappropriately. He was not going to give in again…no way.

"Hello boys and demon stain!" Gabriel crooned as he walked outside "I was wondering where the party went."

"You!" Crowley exclaimed.

Gabriel smirked and walked over to Crowley. He placed a hand on his forehead and pushed the amount of Lucifer he had into the demon.

Crowley tried to back away but didn't make it in time as he was filled with more of whatever was going on. It made his head feel heavy and it caused the Lucifer to sing louder.

"Mr. Crowley, won't you ride my white horse?" Lucifer shouted.

"What did you just do?" Crowley exclaimed.

Gabriel smirked and shot his eyes over to see Castiel's eyes shifting to his side and Dean staring at the Impala.

"Better go before I make it worse," Gabriel warned, all humor gone and his voice laced with venom.

Crowley clenched his teeth and left, going back to Hell where he hoped Lucifer would stay.

Dean stared at Gabriel angrily before storming inside where Balthazar was curled on the floor, knees against his chest, eyes widened and unblinking as he whispered "I'll never let go."

After a few more minutes, everyone sat in the room again, each in their own personal Hell. Gabriel lounged on the couch, laying his head against Sam, who gave up on trying to push the archangel off.

Gabriel jumped when he heard the fluttering of wings and he darted his eyes at Michael, who was now standing in the middle of the room, confusion written over his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his elder brother.

"Someone prayed for me," Michael said, darting his eyes around for the culprit.

"Hey who here is the party pooper?" Gabriel questioned the room as he sat up.

"What is going on?" Michael questioned, wondering how nobody but Sam and Gabriel even acknowledged his presence.

"They are all having Lucifer hallucinations…they came from my head but to make a long story short…their all going crazy and Gabriel won't do anything about it," Sam suddenly said.

Gabriel whirled to him "Did you pray to Michael?" he asked, his voice offended.

"No actually, but I figured while he is here…" Sam said, just wanting everything to go back to normal.

Michael stared at Gabriel with eyes that said 'you're so immature, grow up' before beginning his walk across the room, his long, arched wings bursting with colors of pride as he touched two fingers to the foreheads of each human and angel in the room.

One by one, everyone snapped into reality as the hallucinations were pried from their minds. At the end, Michael took a deep breath and turned to see a hallucination of Lucifer.

"Aw fu-," Lucifer groaned.

Michael cut him off with a snap of fingers. He was gone just like that. He took another look around the room, specifically at Dean, who he remembered could see wings.

Dean felt uncomfortable as Michael stared at him through his brother's eyes. Something turned in his gut and he suddenly heard a voice whispering softly in his head 'I will see you soon,' and then Michael vanished in a flurry of light and dark blue feathers.

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone adjusted to being normal. Balthazar was practically kissing the floor, Bobby was guzzling down a beer and Castiel was loosening up from his earlier stiff form. Dean shot his eyes out the window to see Baby in perfect condition. He sighed out in relief.

"Okay…who prayed to Michael?" Gabriel questioned but the room remained silent, nobody even hinting they had anything to do with it. It would remain a secret until Gabriel probed their minds to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! Just wanted to let you know that the other angels will start to make appearances very shortly.


	15. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael shows up to the motel room to inspect Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important; in The Feather Effect, I somewhat created Michael's personality to where he actually cares for humanity so he might seem off canon...the same with Lucifer...when he shows up.

. . .

Chapter 15: Nothing Else Matters:

. . .

Dean took a long, deep breath as he pulled off his t shirt and boots. He let the breath out as he fell onto the bed, full of exhaustion. His muscles ached and his head throbbed with a migraine coming. He had hit his head pretty hard while hunting the shape shifter a few hours earlier. He closed his eyes against the light that beamed from the ceiling fan.

His heart jumped when he heard a flickering sound. In an instant, he leapt to his feet and grabbed the knife from beneath his pillow. His eyes darted around the room, searching for a sign but he was then enveloped in darkness as all of the lights in the room shattered, leaving a sprinkling of glass upon the floor. He held his arm over his face for a shield and when he lifted it, he was startled to see the shadowed figure of someone standing before him with long, arched wings that touched the sides of the room and almost the ceiling. The feathers were angled elegantly and Dean squinted to try and see more. He could see a glow emanating from the wings in colors of blue, yellow and gold with a fiery orange-red.

"Hello Dean Winchester," Michael said softly and Dean groaned in annoyance as he let his body fall onto the bed. Could he ever catch a friggen break?

"What the hell do you want, Michael?" Dean asked bitterly. He sat up, giving the archangel a wary glance "And why the hell are you still in my brother?"

Michael's-or Adam's-features were more visible in the dim light from the moon outside, shining through the window.

"Adam is no longer here," Michael said softly "I returned his soul to Heaven with his mother."

Dean lifted his eyebrows and shook his head "So you just decided to keep the body?"

Michael nodded "I happen to like having a vessel…I would have enjoyed you more but this will do," he said, taking a step closer.

"That's because I'm a hot piece of ass," Dean said, shifting back a little when the archangel got closer.

"I would like it very much if you could groom my wings," Michael said, causing Dean to snort a laugh.

"Seriously? You think you can just prance in here with your big almighty wings and I'm just going to swoon to your desires?" Dean laughed, amused that the archangel was that stupid.

Michael nodded "No, I honestly didn't think you would," he said.

"Then leave because I'm not," Dean snapped "I'm going to bed now." He laid his head down on the pillow, wincing when it throbbed painfully in his temples. He hissed and jumped up when he felt warmth trickling through his veins. He glared at Michael, who was standing over him.

"Personal space! What is with you angels?" he growled bitterly, noticing how he felt more refreshed than he had in a very long time.

Michael didn't move back, if anything, he moved closer until their faces were just a few inches away. Dean gulped deeply before throwing his fist forward, catching the archangel's jaw.

Michael wasn't affected, though. He just stood there like a statue, his eyes reaching deep into Dean's soul. Dean shivered involuntarily at the intensity of the gaze…it wasn't soft and loving like Castiel's…it was scrutinizing and made Dean feel like Michael was twisting his soul in places he didn't want touched. He felt like an ant beneath a magnifying glass.

He tried to look away but found himself unable to. He felt something pulling inside of him and he was feeling drawn to the archangel. His head was screaming to run but something inside his body was trying to reach out…or was being pulled forward by Michael.

He could feel his heartbeat speeding and his stomach turning as he felt vulnerable. He had no idea what on earth this angel was doing but it was extremely uncomfortable.

"Hm…interesting," Michael whispered, breaking the silence.

"Get out of my face," Dean spat, grinding his teeth.

Michael tilted his head and stared more deeply, causing Dean to shudder. He felt his skin tingling as Michael's glorious wings curled around him, touching his bare back and shoulders. He felt feathers brushing across the planes of his face but he still couldn't move. The archangel's eyes were glazed as though his mind was somewhere else.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief when Castiel suddenly materialized in the room, his wings going from light to intensely dark red and black and purple when his eyes set on Michael. He was about to jump forward when Michael held up a hand and Castiel was sent against the wall, his wings pinned completely and twitching to get away.

"What are you doing to Dean?" Castiel asked, his voice vicious like a wild animal.

"Shh," Michael whispered, holding up a finger, causing Castiel's voice to disappear.

"Let me go," Dean his through clenched teeth.

Michael ignored him and Dean suddenly felt something pulling at his heart…it was warm but it made him angry. He opened his mouth to speak but Michael beat him to it.

"You really do love Castiel," Michael said, his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted the way Castiel usually did when he was confused about something.

"Of course I do," Dean defended, staring deeply at Michael in return.

"It's strange," Michael said, composing his features "But it is true so I will no longer interfere."

Michael's wings suddenly closed behind the archangel's body and Dean let out a long breath when he was released from the piercing gaze.

Michael turned to Castiel and gave him a nod before disappearing in a flurry of feathers.

The moment he was gone, Castiel was over to the bed beside Dean, holding him in a warm embrace of arms and feathers.

"What a creeper, seriously don't archangels have anything better to do," Dean said, not knowing exactly how he felt about the situation.

Castiel smiled knowingly "He was reading you," he said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked, feeling violated now.

Castiel chuckled softly, his azure eyes gleaming "He was reading into your soul…to see if your love for me was pure."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Dean asked, not liking the idea that Michael was just reading his soul.

"Angels do that sometimes…" Castiel said, placing a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Why?" Dean asked, still not understanding.

Castiel thought about it for a moment…he needed a way Dean could understand "In a way you can understand…it would be like you questioning and studying a new person in Sam's life to be sure they are okay for him…"

"…So…Michael just pulled protective big brother on you?" Dean asked, amused.

Castiel nodded "I suppose he did," he said with a smile "He does that often to angels and their mates…though usually those mates are other angels…or other gods or goddesses."

"Whatever floats Michael's boat," Dean said, sighing into his angel, loving the way the down feathers felt against his bare back and the was Castiel's warm cheek nuzzled into his neck.

"I love you," Castiel breathed softly.

"I love you, too, Cas," Dean said, feeling his body start to relax completely after Michael's intrusion "So was that, like, Michael's way of 'approving' us?"

Castiel smiled and stared up at Dean "Like it would matter to you?"

Dean let out a laugh "No, it wouldn't matter. Your mine no matter what that prick archangel says."

Castiel stared warmly up at Dean "As you are mine," he said, more emphasis on the last word "but to answer your questions, yes. He made that clear to me just before he left."

"Good," Dean said, pulling his arms tighter around Castiel. He wouldn't admit it out loud but for some reason, getting approval from the 'big man on campus' meant something to him. But as he said, it wouldn't have mattered if he didn't. He loved his angel and wouldn't let anyone come between them.

He took a long breath and closed his eyes as he relished the feel of Castiel in his arms. His heart warmed when he heard Castiel humming something. He grinned and stared down at Castiel, whose head on his chest.

"Are you humming Metallica?" he asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Castiel stared up with large sapphire eyes "I've heard you do it before…so I listened to the song and I really enjoy it."

Dean smiled and pulled his angel as tight as he could in his arms "Your friggen perfect, you know that?"

Castiel felt his cheeks redden as he stared into emerald eyes. He smiled, though, when Dean pulled him into a kiss. It lasted a few moment and wasn't rough or hurried…just soft and passionate. He then laid his head back onto Dean's chest and tuned into the hunter humming the same song then whispering 'Nothing Else Matters' out loud.

That was how they lay for hours until Sam returned from the bar.


	16. Castiel is Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is curious and who is there to blame? We all know...

. . .

Chapter 16: Castiel is Curious:

. . .

A smile tugged at the corner of Dean's lips as beads of hot water rolled down his body and steam heated and soothed his sore muscles. He was slightly impressed by the water pressure of this specific motel room. Of course he still had about a million dollars from Gabriel and could pay for the nicer hotel rooms but he just felt more comfortable in sleazy motel rooms. They felt homier than anything. Even crappy showers felt more comfortable against his body which had gotten used to low water pressure. He wondered how he would feel using one of those showers with multiple settings…

He gasped when he felt something tickle against his skin…it was more soothing and warmer than the water and trailed along his spine. He whirled around and instantly, his cheeks reddened to see those soft azure eyes staring at him. He took a deep breath to realize that Castiel's wings were unfurled, filling the shower with silky feathers that were mixed with colors of lavender, sunset orange and the hints of cerulean that matched his eyes so perfectly.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing in here?" Dean gasped, subconsciously shielding himself from innocent angel eyes.

Castiel smiled and Dean noticed that his angel was still fully clothed, trench coat and all. His tie was rather loose and his shirt unbuttoned slightly, revealing that smooth collarbone. Castiel's eyes remained locked on emerald orbs as his feathers slid across Dean's body, causing the hunter to suck in a breath when they reached a very sensitive area.

"Get out Cas," he said with a shaken but firm voice as he gave the angel a slight push.

Castiel smiled again before disappearing in a flurry of colored feathers. Dean stared at the empty space for a moment, his mind running blank for explanation. He sighed and returned to the shower, which now didn't feel as relaxing so he just turned the water off and stepped out.

. . .

Dean sighed as he lay on the couch, flipping through the channels and not finding anything interesting. He paused occasionally on what he thought would be interesting but nothing caught his interest.

"Will you just find something and put it on?" Sam suddenly asked, his voice clipped and irritated.

Dean turned his eyes to his brother, who was deeply involved in a book; a friggen' fictional novel.

"Why don't you go and read your sparkly vampires elsewhere if it's bothering you so much," Dean said with a smirk, knowing he was irritating his brother a lot these days.

Sam gave him a hard look "I'm not reading about vampires," he said, rolling his eyes. He was reading Halo Wars…much better.

"Yeah because spaceships aren't gay at all," Dean said, turning back to the TV and changing the channel.

He stopped when he noticed a movie on. He grinned and turned it up; one of the movies he had always liked but he barely got to watch it because it was banned for a while; Dogma.

"Are you seriously watching Dogma?" Sam asked "You might offend one of the angels."

"Speaking of angels," Dean said "notice anything weird about the way Cas' been acting?"

Sam shrugged "No, not really," he said nonchalantly as he read his book.

Dean almost leapt off the couch when he felt a weight suddenly on top of him. He hissed "Dammit Cas," as he noticed the angel on top of him.

Castiel smiled and pressed a light kiss over Dean's lips before turning his head to the TV screen. Dean just knit his eyebrows but smiled when he felt Castiel relax over him and lay his head upon his chest. Dean brushed his finger between Castiel's shoulder blades, causing his wings to expand and fall around them like a blanket.

Castiel stared at the TV screen with a confused expression at two men talking about God. Bartleby was going on a ramble, "The humans have besmirched everything bestowed on them. They were given Paradise, they threw it away. They were given this planet, they destroyed it. They were favored best among all His endeavors, and some of them don't even believe He exists." Dean watched in fascination as Castiel's wings twitched slightly while he watched and he could literally feel the head tilt. He was just waiting for Castiel to say something. Dean glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be waiting for a reaction as well.

Bartleby went on some more "I asked you... once to lay down the sword because I felt sorry for them. What was the result? Our expulsion from Paradise."

Dean now noticed Castiel's wings twitching and darkening "What is this?" he asked, sitting up, his voice low and gravelly "What are you watching, Dean?"

Dean sat up with his angel, who was straddling him "It's just a movie Cas," he said, running his fingers through the dark feathers.

Castiel snapped his fingers and the TV shut off "I don't like it," he said flatly and Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother as Sam muttered 'I told you so.'

Dean turned his eyes back to his angel, who was smiling again "You okay Cas? You're acting really weird," he said.

Castiel just tilted his head like a bird, his eyes brighter than the blue sky. Dean stared at him for a moment and gently brushed one hand through the silken feathers and the other through the unruly dark hair of his angel.

Castiel let out a purring sound that made Dean's blood pump and skin tingle. He let out a soft moan as Castiel began to kiss down his neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin before gently tugging his earlobe beneath his teeth. Dean hissed and arched his back up, trying to get as close as he could to Castiel, whose wings were twitching with feathers grazing across Dean's skin.

Sam took a deep breath as he tried to block out the sounds happening across the room. He heard a long moan from his brother and that was the last straw. He darted his eyes over to see Castiel on top of Dean, kissing down his neck. Sam couldn't see Castiel's wings but he assumed they were out because Dean's shirt was lifting.

"Please don't do that in front of me," Sam groaned, rubbing his hand down his face.

Dean heard Sam but he didn't care. Castiel was driving him mad with desire to touch those feathers. He quickly caught Castiel's lips with his and began to kiss him passionately. He could feel the angel using angel mojo to pin him down and Dean didn't give a damn that he was being the chick in the relationship. He peered through slit eyelids to see Castiel's wings spreading wide and flaring to their full extent, the colors beaming like lightening. Dean clasped his hands on the arches of the wings and squeezed tightly, causing the wings to shake and flutter. He felt Castiel shudder over him.

"Aw come on!" Sam groaned miserably. Castiel pulled away from the kiss to stare into the hunter's eyes. He gave a soft smile before vanishing, leaving Dean to pant on the couch, his blood rushing and eyes dizzy.

Sam clenched his teeth as he tried to read his book. He glanced up to see Dean alone on the couch, his lips twisted into a pout.

"Why do you have to do that crap in front of me?" Sam asked, annoyed that they were doing it so much lately.

"You're just jealous," Dean said with a smug look.

"Yeah, I'm jealous that you're corrupting the virgin nerd angel…okay, whatever," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Dean glared at him "I'm not corrupting him," he defended "Cas is the one making all the moves…and who says he's still a virgin?" he grinned, knowing him and Castiel never did anything like that but he just wanted to see the look on his brother's face…oh, there it was. One of Sammy's bitchfaces.

Sam felt bile in the back of his throat as the images seared into his brain, out of his control "Aw gross. I didn't want to know that! Where is the brain bleach?"

Dean grinned and snickered on the couch at the traumatized look on his brother's face. He decided to go on "Cas is definitely the bottom type," he went on "I love the way he looks beneath me…his wings all puffed out and flared…the way he begs me to go harder…"

"Ahh! Stop!" Sam yelled, covering his ears as more images enveloped his mind. He quickly grabbed the keys to the Impala and ran out of the motel room, gagging.

Dean laughed to himself for a while after Sam left the room. If there was anything that made Sam uncomfortable, it was Dean talking about his sex life…his currently non-existing one but he had no problem making it up. He honestly couldn't imagine doing anything like that with Cas…he didn't like the idea of defiling an angel of the lord.

. . .

Dean and Sam sat in the Impala, driving to their next case. Dean smiled as he listened to Highway to Hell…he had always loved the song, even after the time he spent in Hell, itself. Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat, curled on his side with his head resting against the window.

Dean knit his eyebrows when the song suddenly changed and Stairway to Heaven started to play. He fumbled with the stereo, trying to figure out what was going on. He had the friggen ACDC cassette in so how on earth did it switch to Zeppelin? He pushed the button and the tape came out, revealing ACDC. The music still played on and he stared at it for a moment before gasping when he felt warm hands on his shoulders "Dammit Cas…again?" he asked, turning.

Castiel was smiling, his sapphire eyes sparkling as he pressed his thumbs into the muscles on Dean's shoulders. He moaned as his body reacted nicely to the release of pressure. He let his head fall back as he drove along the narrow highway.

He gasped when he felt feathers roaming down his body and sliding up his shirt to brush across his skin. He white-knuckled the steering wheel and sucked in a breath when he felt those silken and tingling feathers slide through the waistband of his pants. He widened his eyes and tried to push the wing away but Castiel simply ignored him.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam suddenly asked with a groggy voice after the Impala almost swerved off the road.

Dean gulped and took a deep breath, nodding as that feather pushed lower and lower until…

"Cas!" Dean hissed, sucking in a breath as he tried to swat the wing away "I can't concentrate!"

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and turned to the backseat to see Castiel leaned forward, his hands on Dean's shoulders and a slight tilt of the head. He was staring down in Dean's lap.

Sam dared a glance at his brother and noticed the blown pupils and the way he was biting his lip. He groaned miserable "Aw come on not again…just put your wings away, Cas."

"You can see them?" Castiel asked curiously, releasing his wing from Dean, who let out the breath he had been holding.

"No but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out," Sam said, leaning his head back on the window.

Castiel just tilted his head as he let his feathers roam over the face of the younger hunter. Sam's eyes popped open when he felt a light and feathery touch over the skin on his face. It was tingly and seemed to make his skin feel numb with warmth through his veins. He narrowed his eyes at Castiel, who was staring at him like a puzzle that needed to be solved.

"You angry," Castiel said, sensing the emotions through the hunter.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me," Sam snapped, trying to bat away the invisible wings.

Dean shot Castiel a look that said 'nobody touches your wings but me' and Castiel just smiled before vanishing out of the Impala.

"Okay…your right, Cas is acting weird," Sam said, shivering with the aftereffects of being touched by wings. He didn't find it very pleasant and he wondered why Dean made such a big deal out of it. It really wasn't anything special.

. . .

"Castiel, did you go and visit the boys?" Gabriel asked as he lounged on a white chair in one of the Heavens that looked like a big, white room with glass statues and furniture made of silk and down feathers.

Castiel nodded and stared at the archangel "Dean isn't reacting that well to it," he said.

"Are you doing it right?" Gabriel asked, snapping his fingers so another chair popped into existence in front of him. He patted the spot and Castiel sat down on it before turning back to Gabriel. He nodded "I believe so."

"So you touched all parts of his body with your wings?" Gabriel asked, knowing that Dean would have had a reaction that would most likely scare Castiel out of his wits.

Castiel nodded "Why do you think I should touch him? He doesn't seem to like it when I get lower on his body. He pushes me away."

"I told you…humans love when you touch them with your wings…" Gabriel said with a smirk as he slid a grape lollipop into his mouth.

"Sam really didn't like it," Castiel said, confused.

"You touched Sam with your wings?" Gabriel asked, feeling a surge of jealousy suddenly pump through him.

Castiel noticed the shift in the archangel's mood "You said that it's relaxing…Sam seemed tense so I thought I would help him relax."

"Don't touch him," Gabriel said, trying not to sound jealous but he was just trying to mess with Dean. If Castiel touched him where Gabriel was explaining to the young angel…he ground his teeth, snapping the lollipop into pieces.

"But you said it's a normal thing to do…why would it be bad to help Sam?" Castiel asked, trying to understand.

"Just don't do it to Sam…just Dean," Gabriel said, knowing his game would end soon.

"But why?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel sighed "Touching them with your wings doesn't make them relax," he said, defeated "I was just telling you that so you would make Dean really uncomfortable."

Castiel's mouth flattened into a firm line and he felt anger building up "Why would you make me do that?"

"He was supposed to get horny," Gabriel said, shaking his head.

Castiel tilted his head "Horny?"

"Yeah…get turned on," Gabriel said, grinning at the confused angel.

"Turn what on?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel chuckled "Remember the pizza man?"

Castiel nodded, wondering how Gabriel knew about that.

"He was supposed to do things to you that the pizza man does," Gabriel said, hoping that was explanation enough.

Castiel felt the color drain from his face. His eyes were wide "W-why would you want him to act like that?" he questioned.

Gabriel shrugged, crunching on broken pieces of lollipop "It would be funny."

"No it wouldn't," Castiel said, standing up "I don't know why I even trust you."

Gabriel stood up with him and shrugged "I don't know why you trust me, either."

Castiel glared at him for a moment before vanishing to see Dean again.

. . .

Dean was now just lying in the Impala while Sam was interviewing one of the girls for their case that they assumed was witchcraft. He was bored as he blared Def Leppard and leaned the seat all the way back. He smiled when he felt Castiel whoosh into the passenger seat.

Dean lifted the seat so he sat upright as he turned to his angel, who was pursing his lips "I apologize for the way I was acting," he said sincerely.

Dean knit his eyebrows "You don't need to apologize," he said, his features smoothing out as he reached for Cas' hand.

Castiel smiled shyly "I took some wrong advice from Gabriel," he admitted.

Dean sighed "You need to stop listening to him," he shook his head "What did he tell you?"

"He said touching human's bodies with my wings would help them relax," Castiel said, his eyes grazing over Dean.

Dean nodded "It does sometimes…until you reach certain areas."

Castiel stared down, feeling his cheeks redden as he thought about the pizza man "Did it make you want to spank my rear?"

Dean almost choked when he heard those words and he felt his face flush "What? No," he said quickly. He needed to change the subject…fast.

"Is it enjoyable?" Castiel questioned, remembering the babysitter seemed to like it.

Dean quickly looked away; he was going to kill Gabriel. He took a deep breath, knowing Castiel was waiting for an answer "I-I guess some people like that."

"Do you like it?" Castiel probed curiously.

Dean felt his face flush some more but he just squeezed Castiel's hand "Let's talk about something else, okay?"

Castiel just pierced those blue eyes at Dean for a moment before nodding "Okay," he said.

Dean relaxed slightly, closing his hand tighter around Castiel's.

"Did I make you 'horny'?" Castiel questioned, tasting the word on his lips.

Dean felt his stomach turn "W-what?" he couldn't look into those eyes "N-no," he said quickly.

Castiel nodded "Oh," he said, still wondering what that term referred to "What does that word mean, exactly?"

Dean clenched his teeth and took a deep breath, feeling awkward "Let's talk about something else," he said again.

Castiel nodded "What about being 'turned on'?" he asked and Dean sighed.

"Cas…don't listen to a word Gabriel says," he said, pulling Castiel's hand to kiss lips and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Castiel nodded and stared out the window. Dean bit down on his lip and shook his head. He was seriously going to kick Gabriel's feathery behind.


	17. The Angel with Ebony Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first chapter to another little series I'm writing called 'Welcome to Paradise' and its about young!angels growing up in Heaven.
> 
> This chapter is about Gabriel teaching fledgling!Cas how to fly.

. . .

Chapter 17: The Angel with Ebony Wings:

. . .

Gabriel knit his eyebrows as he walked into the training field. He darted his eyes around at all of the younger angels who were busy practicing in their flying lessons which Zachariah was teaching. He grinned as some of the angels flapped their wings to rise, only to fall moments later. There were colors of soft whites, blues, yellows and greens all around. He truthfully enjoyed seeing the colors of young angel's wings. Their feathers were so soft and the colors smooth and it felt nice on the eyes.

"Your wings are so stupid," a small voice said with disgust "You look silly…I bet even Lucifer's wings are prettier."

Gabriel darted his eyes around to find where the commotion was happening. Zachariah was busy helping up one of the angels who fell about 20 feet onto the grass so he didn't acknowledge anything.

"You can't even get off the ground…your being a baby," a female voice said with a giggle.

Gabriel found the culprits. He noticed three angels, each with their wings puffed out as they stood around another angel, who lay on the ground, his large sapphire eyes sparkling with tears ready to spill. His lower lip trembled and his wings tried to curl around him as the other angels poked and pulled at them.

"Hey!" Gabriel snapped, walking over and flaring out his large, arched golden wings that towered over all four of the angels.

The three small angels widened their eyes at him, each cowering down in fear and respect.

"What are your names?" Gabriel questioned, staring down at them with narrowed eyes.

An angel with red hair and soft pink wings spoke first "M-my name is Anael," she said in a soft voice, her green eyes not budging.

"I'm Uriel," the darker angel said, his light tan wings flaring with pride.

"Virgil," the third angel said, his light green wings twitching nervously.

Gabriel nodded at them "What is your problem with Castiel?" he questioned, staring down at them.

They were silent and each stared at the grass at their feet.

Castiel shrunk further into his wings, closing them tighter around his body to hide his face. He couldn't believe one of the archangels knew his name. His wings ached from where the others were pulling on the feathers and his small grace was working on healing them already. He heard silence and peered through a couple of his black and midnight blue feathers. He was made fun of all the time because they were darker than the others wings. He felt his cheeks redden when he noticed Archangel Gabriel's eyes on him.

Gabriel grinned at the little angel behind the long, dark wings. He had noticed this particular angel for years now because of his wings. They were not light like the others but dark with glowing blue through ebony. That was a true sign of a special angel…Castiel was going to grow up and be more powerful than all of the other young ones in the room.

"Answer me…why are you acting such a way to Castiel?" he questioned the other angels.

"His wings look weird," Uriel was the one who spoke. He dared to glance at the archangel.

Gabriel sighed and reached his hand out to grab Castiel's small hand. Castiel made a small whimpering sound as he was pulled to his feet, his wings uncovering his bright blue, frightened eyes.

"Don't," Gabriel said as he noticed the dark feathers going to curl around the angel again.

Castiel nodded and stared at the ground, not ready to disobey an order from the archangel "S-sorry, sir…"

"Just call me Gabriel," Gabriel said, smiling at the angel.

Castiel blushed and stared down at his feet.

"What is going on?" Zachariah's voice sounded, a slight tremor in it as he noticed Gabriel standing there.

"You need to teach these three little feathery children to be kind and respectful to an angel that will one day be more powerful than them all," Gabriel said, turning to Zachariah, who was nodding and staring at the three angels whose eyes were set on Castiel with wonder.

Zachariah blinked a few times and nodded to Castiel…most of the angels knew to protect Castiel because he would one day be the angel who would dive into Hell and pull the Righteous One from the Pit. They all knew he was the one the moment his wings grew in. It was known that when the angel with ebony wings was born, he would be the only one capable of pulling the righteous soul from perdition…so Castiel was very important to all angels.

Zachariah beckoned the other angels away and Castiel felt his grace twisting and turning nervously as the archangel stared at him.

"Come Castiel," he said with a smile, giving the small angel a pat on the back.

Castiel nodded and felt his face flush again to be staring at one of the archangels. He still couldn't get over that…he had heard about them so much but he never thought he would meet one...at least not for a very long time. Now he was walking with Archangel Gabriel, who knew his name.

Once they reached an empty area of the field, Gabriel stopped and turned to Castiel. He grinned and snapped his fingers, creating a blue lollipop into existence. He had created them before humans even knew they existed. Castiel stared at it with wide eyes, wanting to know what one tasted like. They were not allowed to have sweets or eat anything for that matter.

"Here," Gabriel said, unwrapping it and handing it to the small angel.

Castiel stared at it, his azure eyes widened and his wings twitching "I am not allowed sweets," he said.

"Just take it…I won't tell anyone if you won't," Gabriel said, popping another pop into his own mouth.

Castiel nodded and took the lollipop. He gently slid it into his mouth and his wings fluttered excitedly when he tasted it. It was so unique and so much better than he ever would have imagined.

Gabriel grinned at the excitement in the smaller angel "So Castiel…how are you doing with flying?"

Castiel blushed and looked down bashfully "I can't get very far," he said.

Gabriel smirked and got onto his knees to be at level with little Cas "Spread your wings, Castiel. I'll show you a little trick," he said, lollipop stick hanging out of his mouth.

Castiel nodded and let his deep ebony and blue encrusted wings stretch out as far as they could go. Gabriel smiled, noting how they were already larger and arched better than the others at this age. Castiel would be amazing at flying when he learned.

Castiel took a deep breath as he bit down on the lollipop. It broke into pieces and he began to chew them, his teeth hurting in the process. He jumped slightly when he felt Gabriel's hands reach out into his wings. His grace turned nervously again and he smiled at the archangel, who was grinning and moving feathers into certain directions.

"Alright, can you feel how those are positioned?" Gabriel asked, leaning back to stare into those blue eyes.

Castiel nodded, marking exactly how they were. They felt nice that way and for some reason, it felt right.

"Okay, now make sure you keep them like that when you give your first flap of wings," Gabriel said "Once you're in the air, move these ones to the right about four inches," he explained, touching the feathers towards them middle "that'll let you move to the left…when you want to fly to the right, just move them the opposite direction."

Castiel nodded in understanding.

"And when you land, pull these ones outward for a soft landing," Gabriel said, giving a slight pull on the longest feather on the top.

Castiel nodded again, blushing when Gabriel touched his wings again. It kind of tickled but he held back from giggling.

"Alright. Now go fly…I want to see this," Gabriel said, waving a hand as he sat on the grass.

Castiel dropped his wings and stared with wide, electric blue eyes. He did not want to practice in front of Gabriel…it was bad enough falling in front of the other angels.

"Gabriel," another voice said and Castiel gasped, almost falling over when Michael appeared to stand beside Gabriel. His wings were so glorious and glimmering in the sunlight. Castiel just stared in shock and awe at Archangel Michael.

"You're making Castiel nervous," Gabriel said to Michael, who spun around to stare into the enlarged blue eyes.

"My apologies," Michael said, taking a seat beside Gabriel.

"Castiel is going to fly right now…I just showed him the trick," Gabriel said to Michael, who smiled, knowing Castiel was going to be the one to rescue his vessel from Hell. He turned to Castiel, ready to see how well he did at such a young age.

Castiel shrunk back "I-I can't," he said, his heart hammering in his chest as two of the archangels watched him.

"It's okay, go on," Michael said, giving him a nod and smile.

Castiel then noticed how silent everything became and how many of the other angels were staring in their direction, each trying to get a glimpse of the archs. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his wings expand, the ebony sparking in sunlight. He positioned his feathers the way Gabriel had shown him and let out his breath as he soared up. He concentrated on the way Gabriel explained to him and he opened his eyes when he felt the breeze washing through his hair as he shot through the air.

He was flying…like really flying. He smiled as he began to speed up the wing movements, causing his body to soar above the other angels. Once he reached the other side, he made a quick turn to shoot back to where Gabriel and Michael were standing up, grinning.

"Oh yes, he will definitely fly in and out of Hell like its nothing," Michael said "Good job, Gabe," he said, giving the other archangel a pat on the shoulder before disappearing.

Gabriel grinned and shot up in the air, reaching the younger angel within seconds. Castiel was busy soaring around in circles, relaxing at the feel of the breeze through his hair and wings. Gabriel followed the movements, enjoying the slow pace. He would be there to help Castiel through it all.


	18. It's About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for 'Sabriel'. Finally, Sam and Gabriel admit their feelings...or react to them.

. . .

Chapter 18: It's About Time:

. . .

Sam bit down on his lips as he sat upon the chair by the window of the motel room. His laptop was open in front of him but he couldn't pay attention to what was on the screen. All he could hear was Dean and Castiel murmuring to each other on the motel room bed. He ground his teeth and glared over to where Castiel lay on his back with Dean on top of him. Castiel was pressing his lips together as though he were trying not to laugh while Dean smiled and his fingers danced on the sides of the angel. Sam knew that Castiel's wings must have been out…not only because of the fact Dean was playing with the air but because he could always feel when they were stretched out. There always seemed to be warmth in the room and a humming sound like energy.

He turned back to the laptop only to just about jump out of his chair when he heard the lamp from the end table crash onto the ground along with the bottle of beer that sat there. He narrowed his eyes at the love birds on the bed. Castiel's face was red and Dean was giggling…he was seriously giggling like a little love sick girl.

"Will you two stop it please? We should be looking for the next case," Sam said, rolling his eyes when they ignored him and Dean started to kiss Cas.

Sam sighed and shook his head, trying to tune into the article on the screen. His breathing hitched and his heart almost burst out of his chest when he felt a pressure on his lap as the archangel materialized out of nowhere.

"Dammit Gabriel…seriously?" Sam hissed, trying to push the archangel from his lap.

Gabriel curled his legs around Sam's back, pulling himself closer to the hunter. Sam groaned when he couldn't get the man off of him. He let his head fall back so his mouth wasn't so close to the angel's.

Gabriel pursed his lips then grinned as he snaked his arms around the large hunter. He leaned in so their chests were brushed together and let one of his hands slid through the long and surprisingly soft hair.

"Get off," Sam groaned, shoving at the archangel again, noticing how sweet Gabriel smelled…like skittles and chocolate.

"Fine," Gabriel sighed, unfurling his legs from Sam's waist and standing up. He turned his eyes to see Castiel and Dean liplocked on the bed. Castiel's wings were twitching and fluttering against the wall and bed as Dean slid his hands all over them.

"Castiel, remember what I told you about those wings," Gabriel said, grinning when Dean sat up, his eyes darkening the moment he noticed archangel in the room. Gabriel gave them a wink before turning back to Sam.

"Oh they listen to you," Sam said, annoyed "I've been trying to get them to stop for the past twenty minutes."

"What you gotta do is walk over and wherever you see Dean's hands, grab that area and pull…you'll definitely catch their attention," Gabriel explained, still wishing Sam could see wings. He just had his groomed and they looked very nice.

"I'll tear your hair out if you even try," Dean said, his voice dark and promising.

"Hello Gabriel," Castiel said, staring at him from beneath Dean.

"Hello Cassie," Gabriel said, giving a weak curtsey "At least one person here enjoys my presence."

"Yeah I don't see why…you prick," Dean snapped, ready to climb off of Castiel but stopped when those wings held him in a tight embrace.

"Will they ever stop?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Not at the moment…you see, this is Castiel's…time of the month, so to speak," Gabriel said.

Sam and Dean both knit their eyebrows in confusion. Sam at Gabe and Dean at Cas, who was blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'll just go with Castiel is very…touchy," Gabriel said "He will do anything to get a nice wing rub."

"Get out!" Dean growled, trying to free himself from Castiel's wings but he succumbed when he felt them slide up his shirt.

Gabriel smirked and turned back to Sam. He licked his lips and pressed two fingers to the hunter's forehead.

Sam's muscles tightened when he noticed Gabriel's hand too late. Now he just had to prepare for the landing. He bent his knees slightly as the ground moved beneath his feet. He had his eyes closed until he felt pressure as his feet hit someplace hard. Before he opened his eyes, he knew he must have been near water. He could instantly feel humidity in his lungs and hear a swooshing sound.

He opened his eyes and winced at the bright sunlight that beamed in the sky. He had to blink a few times to adjust but he soon realized that he was definitely somewhere exotic. The water was dark blue and turquoise as waves rolled onto shore and against the large stones covered in just the right amount of moss. He gazed around to see mountains in the distance and this entire scene was just entrancing. He could only imagine what it would look like during a sunset…which he knew would happen soon. The sun was a quarter the way down. He stared for a moment, lost in thought.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Gabriel suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

Sam smirked and turned to the archangel who had scrutinizing eyes "Oh…Cas taught me how to block them from you."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head "He ruins all my fun."

Sam laughed "No, I think it's fair," he said.

Gabriel shrugged and gazed over to the scene he liked to enjoy after a long day.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, noticing that they seemed far away from civilization.

Gabriel took a long, deep breath "We are in Scotland."

Sam lifted his eyebrows "S-Scotland?" he blurted "no, I can't be here. Bring me back home.

Gabriel grinned and nodded "Aye, don't be a wee scunner!" he said in a horrific Scottish accent.

Sam lifted his eyebrows "That was terrible," he laughed "Seriously why am I here?"

"Figured you would want to get away from the lovebirds and relax for a day," Gabriel said nonchalantly but inside, his stomach was flipping in a nervous wreck. He finally had Sam alone and he was so sure that he would get the hunter to do what he wanted but now he was becoming anxious and really didn't know what to say or do anymore.

A smile tugged at the corner of Sam's lips because he thought it would be really nice…he hadn't been able to relax in a really long time. He sighed though "I have to research on the next case."

Gabriel sighed dramatically and spun, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder "Relax for one day…one day," he added emphasis the second time and held up a finger.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel held up a finger again "Just the rest of today then."

Sam sighed, feeling defeated "Fine…but what are we going to do?"

Gabriel smiled "Already on that," he said, snapping his fingers.

Sam watched as a large and thick tan blanket appeared into existence on top of one of the rocks. Beside it, a cooler appeared with two already opened beers in the holders and a pile of candy appeared in the middle of the blanket.

Gabriel felt really nervous as he waited for Sam's reaction. Sam arched an eyebrow at the archangel/trickster "Okay, what joke it is? I'm not falling for it."

Gabriel felt a pang in his chest when he realized that Sam would never take him seriously. He wished he never did all those horrible things to him in the past. He tried his best to mask the hurt in his eyes as he grinned "It's no trick. Like I said…time out," he said, creating a T with his hands.

Sam stared as Gabriel walked over to the blanket and sat on it, taking a sip of his Bud Light and popping a handful of skittles into his mouth. He turned those warm amber eyes to Sam and smiled, patting the spot beside him.

Sam stood there, staring, trying to find a way Gabriel was going to mess with him but those eyes looked sincere…beneath the sinister Trickster look. Sam had easily figured out how to read the archangel. He sighed and walked over, taking a seat beside the angel. He stared ahead as he sipped at his beer. He noticed the sun beginning to set and an orange glow start to emanate over the water.

It was silent for a moment as they both sipped their beer and relaxed. Sam noticed how soft and warm the blanket seemed. He stared down at it and pushed his fingers along it, noticing the cover was a silk material and inside, it seemed to be filled with something really soft.

"It's made from my wings," Gabriel said, noticing the look on Sam's face.

Sam stared at him with furrowed eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Hey, angels need to shed their feathers," Gabriel said "I've just collected mine and made a blanket…it's really warm, huh? It can also help heal you if you're sick or whatnot."

"You should so make a line of these. I'm sure you could make a ton of profit," Sam said, noticing how warm and relaxing the blanket really made him feel.

Gabriel just grinned but his stomach was turning nervously as he let his wing stretch out to curl around the hunter. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath at the incredible feeling that radiated from Sam.

Sam didn't notice anything wrap around him but he could sense something felt different. He turned to Gabriel, who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face…a true smile, though. Sam quickly averted his eyes when he noticed the archangel shift. Oh, Gabriel would not let him live it down if he was caught staring.

Gabriel took a deep breath "Sam," he said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Sam asked, trying to seem bored.

"I'm sorry about the Mystery Spot," Gabriel said, feeling his wings begin to twitch nervously. He pressed a grin on his face but it was beginning to falter when he noticed Sam's large, cool eyes fill with confusion.

"Why?" he asked, wondering where that came from.

Gabriel bit down on his lip, suddenly at loss for words. He had never once been rendered speechless but friggen Sam Winchester made him so damn nervous. He quickly pulled at his collar, which suddenly seemed too tight.

Sam let out a quiet laugh when he noticed how strange Gabriel was acting "You okay?"

Gabriel turned to him and pressed on another fake smirk but Sam could see right through it.

"I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Your forgiven about the Mystery Spot," Sam said, wondering if that was what had Gabriel so flushed. Nope, that only made the archangel's cheeks flush some more. Sam smiled at how cute it was to see him look so vulnerable.

Gabriel gave a nod and turned back to the sunset, trying to think of something else to say "But I don't apologize for the Herpexia advertisement…that was too funny."

Sam laughed and shook his head "I was so pissed, you have no idea" he said "You had me get nut-tapped by a large ball thing."

Gabriel laughed and subconsciously moved closer to the hunter, who was also moving closer. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"So is this what you do in your spare time?" Sam questioned curiously.

Gabriel smirked "Yeah…almost every day actually."

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Wow…I would have never guessed that."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow "Did you seriously think I waste all my time ruining people's lives?"

Sam shrugged "Yeah kinda."

Gabriel let out a laugh "Only about three quarters of the time," he said, staring back at the sunset, that was now glowing in dark oranges, yellows and reds…there was the faintest hint of purple. His stomach was flipping nervously as he thought about kissing Sam. Yes, he was indeed thinking about it…how it would feel with his muscular arms holding him…his soft lips…his amazing hair.

"You okay?" Sam asked again, noticing how odd Gabriel was still acting. He seemed fidgety and nervous…and for some reason, that made Sam smile.

"Screw it," Gabriel suddenly said and he quickly leaned forward, grabbed Sam's jaw and crushed their lips together.

For a moment, Sam couldn't think as the archangel held him tightly and before he could reconsider, he let himself relish in the way those lips felt against his. He felt his skin tingle as the smaller man pushed him onto his back and crawled over him. Sam locked his arms around Gabriel, pulling him tighter and closing his eyes as he pushed his tongue between Gabriel's lips, letting out a moan when he was granted access to taste the archangel on top of him.

Gabriel felt his feathers puff and tingle as Sam clutched onto them…even though he wasn't aware of what he was doing, it made Gabriel's skin light and tingle. He purred louder than he expected to and felt Sam clutch him tighter, this time grabbing the arches just right.

Gabriel gasped and moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath as he back arched and warmth rushed through him. Oh, now he could understand why Castiel always wanted Dean to fondle his wings while they kissed. It was phenomenal.

Gabriel took a deep breath and gazed down at the Winchester, whose hair was a mess and breath coming in pants "Damn Gabe…it's about time," he said with a smirk.

Gabriel smiled and dipped in for another kiss, this time slower and more passionate as he realized Sam wanted him. It made him feel warm inside as he tasted the hunter.

Sam knit his eyebrows as he noticed the feeling of something in his hands. He couldn't see anything but he could feel a somewhat soft and tingling pressure in his palms. He squeezed his hands and Gabriel suddenly shuddered and moaned, pulling away with his back arched.

Sam grinned "Do I have your wings in my hands?"

Gabriel collected himself and nodded "Yes you do" he said, trying to focus but damn was Sammy amazing with those hands…even on things he couldn't see. He shuddered when Sam gave them another squeeze.

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?" Sam asked, feeling a rush of giddiness pool through him.

Gabriel sighed and leaned back in to kiss the hunter. He was starting to be able to contain himself now as Sam caressed his wings. Gabriel would never tease Castiel about the way he acted with wing touching ever again.

Sam kissed Gabriel once more before just staring at him "I was wondering when you were going to just kiss me."

Gabriel smirked "Oh so you just thought I wanted you?"

Sam laughed "I knew you wanted me," he said.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow "You're quite cocky."

Sam shook his head and smiled as he ran a hand through Gabriel's messy hair "No, you're just very readable…"

Gabriel scoffed "Am not," he defended, sitting up so he straddled the tall man.

Sam grinned "Just like right now you can't resist me…not for a second."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, knowing very well how true that statement was but he was not going to let Sam win this one. He grinned and snapped his fingers.

Sam gasped as he found himself back in the motel room.

"There you are!" Dean said, his voice too loud for Sam's ears. He glanced around to find no trace of Gabriel and he frowned slightly, wishing he had never said that.

Castiel stared at Sam curiously and could smell Gabriel's grace all over him; more than usual. He knew for a fact that those two didn't just sit around.

Sam felt his cheeks flush when he noticed Castiel staring at him with knowing eyes. He just hoped that the angel would keep his mouth shut.

"You alright? Where were you?" Dean asked, completely unaware of what Castiel knew.

Sam nodded "I'm fine…Gabe and I just had a few beers in Scotland."

"Scotland?" Dean asked "Wow…"

Sam sighed and suddenly felt very weary. He stood up before letting himself fall on the bed. He smiled as he thought about Gabriel and how glad he felt that he finally made a move. Sam had known he wanted to archangel but he would have never made the first move. He was thrilled, though and couldn't wait to see his own angel again. He let out another long breath before falling into a deep sleep…one he hadn't had in a long time.

Castiel just smiled at the younger Winchester before pulling Dean onto the other bed and closing his wings around them. Dean sighed and curled into his angel, passing out within moments of his head hitting the pillow.


	19. The Quiet Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar contemplates falling after Heaven orders him to do something he regretted. Castiel comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit dark. It has violence, blood/gore

. . .

Chapter 19: The Quiet Things:

. . .

"You will do as I say!" Raphael roared in his new vessel, one of a large, muscular man in a black suit and short hair.

Balthazar cried out in pain as the archangel clasped a handful of feathers closest to his back and yanked on them, pulling several out in the process. Balthazar could feel the warm, sticky blood pouring out and soaking his clothes. He had already been going through torture for a while now and he was positive his wings couldn't handle much more before never growing back. He could barely feel a hint of grace inside of him as it mixed into the blood that pooled out of his wings.

Raphael had the angel pinned on his stomach, one foot on the battered wing. He twisted his foot, causing one of the arches to snap.

Balthazar cried out louder, tears spilling from his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath "Please don't make me do it."

Raphael leaned in, closing his fingers in Balthazar's hair "I could always just find your little buddy Castiel and torture him until you comply."

Balthazar's stomach dropped as he thought about that and how Raphael would indeed keep that promise. He took a deep breath and nodded "I-I'll do it," he said, wincing when Raphael snapped the arch in his other wing.

"Good little angel," Raphael said smugly "I will return to his Heaven later and if I find that angel still alive, Castiel will be next."

Balthazar winced and nodded as he struggled to climb back to his feet. He glanced around to see the archangel gone and decided not to hesitate before making his way.

. . .

Balthazar sucked in a deep breath as he stepped into the Heaven that he was ordered to. His heart and grace shuddered inside of him as his eyes grazed his surroundings. He had been here several times to visit with his friend. It appeared as a hotel room complete with high ceilings, the walls painted white with golden trim. The tiles on the floor were made of crystal clear glass; a large, indoor pool and hot tub sat in the left corner and an enormous, feathery bed sat in the other corner of the room covered with silky sheets and blankets and a down comforter and pillows. There was a kitchen in front and sliding glass doors that revealed the Garden in the back.

His wings throbbed painfully as they twitched. He glanced back to examine the mess that they were. Half of the feathers were torn out and ripped and sticky crimson red blood soaked the normally beautiful blue and gold. The arches were twisted with the several broken bones that they held. He couldn't see the furthest parts but he assumed they were burnt to a crisp. Balthazar knew what he had to do and his weakened grace curdled in his gut again as he took another step into the room.

"Balthazar?" a familiar voice questioned with sudden concern.

Balthazar felt his throat close up as he turned his eyes to Omniel, one of the angels he had known since he was young. Omniel's eyes were large and were a honey color that matched his slightly long wavy hair. Omniel's wings were perked out and alert as he met the eyes of his friend.

"Balth…what happened to your wings?" Omniel questioned, running forward, his eyes widened in concern.

Balthazar tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he slid his hand into the jacket he wore. He clutched the angel killing blade, his hand shaking furiously. His entire body radiated in waves of despair as he stared into his friends eyes. He had to do this…Omniel had disobeyed and Raphael found out…Balthazar had to kill him or be tortured by the archangel for centuries alongside Castiel…his breaking point would always be his blue eyed friend.

Balthazar hated to think about it but he cared about Cas more than Omniel but he didn't want to kill the angel. His mind ran amuck as Omniel's tilted his head in wonder "You okay, Balthazar?" he asked, his voice smooth.

Balthazar gulped deeply and blinked away a wetness that was forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath and stared into those eyes "I'm sorry, Omniel," he whispered.

Omniel knit his eyebrows "Why?" he asked.

Balthazar's hand shook as he pulled the blade out and lunged forward, slamming it into the heart of the angel before him. His body shook with a sob as he stared into those warm eyes before the bright beam of light shone through and Omniel's wings burned into the glass below them. He lay there, lifeless on the floor.

Balthazar jumped up to his feet and backed up, quickly looking away. He felt a pang in his chest as the room around him blurred until filling with white light. When Balthazar opened his eyes, it was gone and he stood alone in the Garden. He felt his entire body convulse as nausea took over.

He quickly began running as far as he could since his wings were too battered and broken to move. They throbbed painfully as they began to sway in the wind behind him. He didn't stop running until he reached the end of the west heaven where a balcony sat, overlooking into the vast white path. He leaned over the railing as a sob began to shake his body as guilt rolled in waves through him. He took a shaken breath and took a step back to he could sit down and lean against the brick wall that appeared behind him.

He heard a flutter of wings and he didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Castiel.

"Gabriel just called…," Castiel said, his voice stuttering to a stop when he noticed Balthazar.

Castiel felt his chest ache as he glanced down at his best friend who sat crumpled on the floor. All Gabriel had said to him was that Balthazar needed him…he didn't mention anything about Balthazar's condition and Castiel felt nauseous as he glanced at Balthazar's wings which were completely battered and torn and burned and bloody.

"B-Balthazar," his whispered, feeling stinging in his eyes as tears suddenly filled them. His grace curled in fright at the sight and he instantly remembered when he had been 'taught his lesson' after the angels began to notice him getting too close to the Winchesters.

He leaned down and his hand shook as he tried to place it on his friends shoulder. Balthazar flinched from the touch, his eyes filling with tears as regret tore though his body.

"I had to kill him," Balthazar breathed shakily.

Castiel took a deep breath as he slowly sat beside his friend "Who?" he asked, feeling a lump in his throat.

"Omniel," Balthazar said, staring down. He didn't want to see the look in Castiel's eyes. Omniel had been a close friend to both of them.

Castiel felt his heart tug "You didn't want to do it," he said, now understanding why Balthazar's wings were so broken…but this was the worst he had ever seen happen to an angel and he silently vowed to get revenge on whoever did this to him.

Balthazar shook his head…he wanted to tell Castiel about the threat but he didn't want worrisome little Cas blaming it on himself.

"He trusted me," Balthazar whispered, finally staring up into those soft, ocean blue eyes "He trusted me and I killed him," his wings throbbed again as another wave of agony poured through them. He sucked in a deep breath as he felt Castiel try to touch them. He winced when all that did was send more pain through. He closed his eyes and all he could see was the look of betrayal in Omniel's eyes when he stabbed him.

He popped a bottle of booze into his hand and began to chug it down. He swallowed the entire bottle down without stopping before creating another one and doing the same. He could feel the alcohol draining away his problems and starting to numb the searing pain in his body. He was glad when Castiel remained silent.

"Cassie…" Balthazar said, his voice cracking from a dry throat "I…I can't stand this."

Castiel turned to him with sympathetic blue eyes "What do you mean?" he asked.

Balthazar took a deep breath and stood up "I…I can't do this anymore," he said, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears once more "I can't take it anymore."

Castiel felt his stomach turn and he stood with Balthazar. He tried to run a soothing hand through his friend's broken wings but Balthazar winced in pain. Castiel wouldn't be able to help his wings much…Dean might be able to help, though.

"I can't keep going on like this," Balthazar said, grabbing the railing as he lost balance "I won't stand to be around them anymore…"

"Balthazar, what are you thinking?" Castiel asked, dread seeping into him as he saw a tear fall spill from Balthazar's eye.

Balthazar felt his grace clenching as he gazed over the edge of the railing. His heart raced as he debated on how it would feel to Fall…for one, all of the pain in his wings would disappear…the pain from killing one of his closest friends would disappear…he would be free of Raphael and the laws of Heaven.

"Balthazar," Castiel said, his voice turning deep as he grabbed onto the angel's arm with a firm grip.

Balthazar knew he had to go now or he would never muster up the courage. He gave Castiel an apologetic gaze before shoving him into the wall as hard as he could. Castiel gasped in shock as his wings smashed into the bricks. He blinked for a moment, trying to regain focus.

Balthazar instantly climbed up the railing the moment Castiel was down. His grace fought inside of him as he slowly began to let go of his hold on the railing. He stood up straight and wobbled for a moment, the path before him glaring and trying to pull the angel down.

He took a deep breath, praying to his Father before closing his eyes; he began to let his body fall forward.

Castiel gasped and thrashed his wings once, shooting to the other side of the railing, catching Balthazar before he could Fall. Balthazar's wings tried to fight and pull away but they were too broken to do anything. Castiel's heart was pounding as his wings flapped slowly, keeping them suspended in midair.

"No…please Cassie just let me go…please I don't belong up here…" Balthazar groaned as Castiel tightened his hold around Balthazar's upper body.

"I'll ever let you Fall, Balthazar," Castiel said, using one arm to curl under the other angel's legs so he was holding him bridal style. Balthazar fought against the angel for a moment before sighing and relaxing into the embrace.

Castiel felt tears in his eyes as he pressed his forehead to Balthazar's…he couldn't believe he almost lost his best friend.

Balthazar felt another wave of pain rip through his body from the way Castiel's arm brushed his broken wing. He sighed and stared into those sapphire eyes as he felt a wave of warmth pool into him. He knew Castiel was trying to put him to sleep "I killed Omniel," he whispered again "I don't deserve anyone…just let me fall…"

Castiel felt a lump in his throat "No…It isn't your fault, Balth…you had to do it…he disobeyed and the archangels wouldn't have stopped until he was eliminated."

Balthazar felt another wave of regret "Would you kill me if they ordered you to?"

Castiel felt his throat close as he thought about that. He truly didn't have an answer so he just blurted out "I-I did kill you…without orders," he said, flinching when he thought he was going to get hit. He was surprised to hear a snort-laugh. He turned his eyes to see Balthazar with a slight smile curled on his lips as he shook his head "Did you just make a joke?"

Castiel stared down, feeling guilty for saying that. He didn't think it was funny.

"You've been around those Winchesters for too long," Balthazar said, feeling more soothing grace sweep over him "stop doing that."

Castiel took a deep breath as he mentally marked where Dean was. He closed his eyes to find the motel room.

. . .

Dean was sitting on his bed, cleaning his shotgun while Sam sat on the other bed, sharpening the machete they had just used a few hours earlier to kill the vampires.

Both of the Winchester's jumped when they heard a flapping of wings and a thud. Dean was standing up, shotgun ready in his hands while Sam held up the machete. They both relaxed slightly to see Castiel standing in the room, his face contorted with fear.

Dean gasped when he saw Balthazar almost unconscious in Castiel's arms. Cas' wings were dark and appeared ruffled from flight and Balthazar's wings were hanging down, dragging on the floor. He felt bile in his throat when he noticed how bad they were. He remembered the beautiful, light blue and sunset colors Balthazar's wings usually radiated…at the moment, he could barely see any color except deep crimson stained into the tattered and bent feathers. Several chunks of feathers were missing, leaving empty patches and where the arches usually curved…Dean felt a lump in his throat and his stomach turn when he saw the white bone cracked through the tops.

Dean quickly cleared off his bed, shoving all of the cleaning equipment onto the floor.

Castiel gave Dean a thankful nod before pushing more soothing grace into Balthazar, wishing he could block the pain. He gently laid Balthazar on his stomach so his wings could hang freely over his back and across the bed.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, noticing a pale and unconscious Balthazar being placed on Dean's bed. He could see Castiel gently moving his hands through air as if he were trying to move a bomb that could explode at the wrong movement. He assumed he was touching the wings of Balthazar.

Balthazar cried out in pain when Sam took a step forward. Sam jumped back when both Castiel and Dean shot him a wary look.

"Stay over there," Dean said firmly, his face going a green color as he stared down.

Sam winced when he realized he must have stepped on a wing. He instantly felt bad and kind of irritated that he couldn't see them. He wanted to help somehow.

Dean felt panic inside of him and even though him and Balthazar weren't on the best of terms, he really didn't like seeing anything in this much pain.

"What happened?" Dean asked, staring at how bad those wings really were.

"I think Raphael did this…I know it was an archangel and I can't see Michael or Gabriel doing something this bad," Castiel said, his voice pained and solemn.

Dean felt rage pierce through him as a whole new level of hatred towards that archangel pumped through him. It was one thing to have a Civil War with Castiel but a whole other to see the damage he would inflict on an angel like Balthazar "Why?"

Castiel stared down "He wouldn't kill an angel they ordered him to."

Dean felt repulsed "I feel sick," he said "I don't even think Alastair ever did anything this bad."

"I-I hate to ask…b-but do you think you could try and help his wings…I know you dislike him…b-but I tried a-" Castiel started, the stutter of a sob ready to spill out.

"-You don't even have to ask," Dean said, immediately stepping towards those torn wings. He would do anything he could to help.

Castiel nodded and smiled "Thank you so much," he said.

Dean waved him off and gently sat beside Balthazar, being careful not to shift the mattress too much.

Sam noticed the look on his brother's face and instantly knew that Balthazar's wings had to be a horrible sight. He had never seen so much horror in those emerald eyes. He felt helpless as he sat upon his own bed, unable to do anything.

Dean took a deep breath and gently touched his fingers to one of the charred feathers. He felt Balthazar shift slightly and pulled his hand back, afraid he hurt him but the angel let out a sigh. Dean felt slightly better to see the feathers lightening up, the black char disappearing.

Balthazar sighed when he felt a warmth pool into his feather from the touch. He was dizzy and unfocused and had no idea who was touching him but it felt incredible compared to the fiery pain. He felt his wings twitch and try to push back into the touch.

Dean tried to relax himself as he started to gently brush his fingers through the damaged feathers. He knew he would need to fix the broken arch but he didn't exactly know how to do that. He glanced at Castiel, who seemed to be reading his mind.

Castiel felt bad as he sat down near Balthazar's head. He took a deep breath and lifted the angel's upper body onto his lap. He locked his hands onto the shoulders and gave Dean a look.

Dean took a deep breath, knowing this was going to hurt a lot but it had to be done. He closed his hands on each side of the arch where the bone was split in the middle. He let out his breath as he turned both hands, causing the bone to readjust to where it should be. Balthazar screamed in agony and tried to thrash but Castiel held him down with all of his might. He felt horrible holding his friend down for this so he gently ran his free hand through the angel's hair.

Sam felt his stomach turn and blood curdle at the agonizing sound Balthazar made when he heard a snap. He knew from the sound that it was a bone being put back into place and he knew it had to be a wing. He winced and tried to return to cleaning his weapon but it was hard to concentrate.

Dean held one hand over the arch and felt the bones and feathers begin to mend and heal and he let out a breath of relief. Once Balthazar began to calm down, Dean realized the other arch was just as broken and he sighed as he held onto each side. He repeated the process, wincing when Balthazar cried out in pain again but he seemed to calm down faster this time.

Castiel remained composed, whispering soothing words in Enochian. He gave Dean a thankful look as the hunter began to smooth out the rest of the damaged feathers. It only took a few more minutes before the feathers were mending and lightening back to their glorious colors.

Once Dean did all he could, he pulled his hands away and stared down at Balthazar, who was now fast asleep, his grace resting.

"Thank you Dean," Castiel said sincerely with a tight smile. His soft blue eyes were sparkling like sapphires as they watered with tears begging to be spilled.

Dean let out a long breath and reached a hand out to hold his angel's. Castiel forced a smile as he thought about what his best friend must have had to go through. He knew Balthazar well enough to know he wouldn't break easily. When they were young, he and Balth had gotten in trouble several times and had to endure similar punishments and Castiel would break much faster than Balthazar ever did…he knew it must have been serious to make him kill one of his best friends.

Castiel knew it was wrong but he just wanted to know what truly happened. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he pressed two fingers to Balthazar's forehead.

Dean almost jumped off of the bed when Castiel suddenly stood up, his blue eyes widened as he held a hand over his mouth.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling his stomach turn when a tear rolled down Castiel's cheek.

"I-I have to go," Castiel said, shaking his head and taking a deep, shaken breath. His heart felt like it was torn. He couldn't believe that Balthazar broke because of him…Raphael threatened to torture him if Balth didn't comply. Cas couldn't believe it was his fault Omniel was dead and Balthazar almost Fell. He quickly pulled away when Dean walked over to him "Please make sure he is okay," Castiel said to Dean, whose eyes were begging Castiel to stay.

"I will return shortly," Castiel said to Dean as he soared up to Heaven. He needed to find Raphael…he was going to shred that archangel's wings and make a blanket out of them.

Dean sighed when Castiel disappeared. He turned to Sam, who was staring around the room in confusion. Dean just shook his head and then gently sat on the edge of the bed. He ran soothing hands through Balthazar's feathers again as it sent relaxing waves into him. He had only seen that look in Castiel's eyes a few times before and whenever he did, someone got hurt. Only now he was worried that Castiel might be on the one who gets it.


	20. The Quiet Things Part 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets someone he never thought he would...Castiel is searching for Raphael

. . .

Chapter 20: The Quiet Things Part 2:

. . .

The night passed by quickly and while Sam slept, Dean remained awake and alert, tossing and turning in a useless attempt to sleep. His mind was running through possibilities of what Castiel was doing and why he reacted the way he did after touching Balthazar.

He jumped up from the floor when he heard a shuffling on the bed beside him. He quickly stood up to see Balthazar's eyelids fluttering open to reveal a soft blue. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up.

Dean quickly sat beside him to inspect his wings. Much to his surprise, they were full healed and appeared as good as he had seen them before. Balthazar knit his eyebrows as he reached a hand back to touch his wings. He let out a long breath when he realized they were no longer injured. He then turned to Dean and tilted his head slightly in confusion "Why am I here?"

Dean took a long breath "Cas brought you here…had me stitch up your wings," he said simply, running another hand through the blue and gold feathers. Balthazar shuddered and pulled them back slightly "Well, thank you. Where is little Cassie?"

Dean stared down for a moment in thought "I don't know…I think he searched your thoughts…he seemed really upset then just left."

Balthazar's eyes widened and he jumped up to his feet "Oh no," he said, his heart racing "He is going to get himself killed."

Dean noticed the stance as Balthazar spread his wings, ready to take flight. Dean ground his teeth and grabbed ahold of one of the feathers, causing the angel to let out a grunt "Oh no, you are going to tell me what's going on."

"I don't have time to explain. To make it short, Castiel is going to try and fight Raphael," Balthazar said, trying to yank his wings back so he could help his brother.

"Wait…again?" Dean asked, fear settling.

"Yes, now let me go help him," Balthazar said with a darkness to his voice that made Dean's stomach turn. He quickly released his hold and watched the angel disappear.

"What's going on?" Sam asked in a groggy voice as he sat up in the other bed.

"Just go back to bed, Sammy…" Dean said with a forced smile.

Sam, not totally awake just nodded and let his head fall back onto the pillow. For a moment, Dean sat on the bed, praying silently and aloud to Castiel. He had a feeling inside of him that he couldn't describe…like something serious was about to happen. He took a long breath before stepping outside to get some fresh air.

The air was crisp with a bite of cold as he began to walk down the sidewalk. They were in a small town in Minnesota…Dean didn't remember the name nor did he care. They were going to be heading back to Bobby's house in the morning.

He was just a few minutes down the road when he noticed a scuffling sound down the dark and dreary street beside him. From what he could tell, there were no houses and just one streetlight that illuminated vague light upon a few figures in the distance.

He quickly began to stroll down the road when he heard the voice of an elderly man cry out. Within moments, he was standing a few feet away from what appeared to be two thugs trying to mug an old man with a cane.

Dean didn't have time to get a good look at the man before he took action "Hey," he said in a loud voice and harsh voice.

The two men turned to him and Dean could see that they were wearing dark beanies with black hoodies and dark jeans. Their outfits looked almost too similar and all Dean could think about was that they were pansies. One of the men had dark brown eyes and scruff covering his face "Just who the hell do you think you are?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Dean stood his ground "Why don't you just back off that man there and we won't have a problem," he said, his tone dark and promising.

The two younger men looked at each other then back to Dean. The other man, with hazel eyes spoke next "And what are you going to do about it, chump?"

Dean lifted his eyebrows and took a step forward "I suggest you walk away right now," he said again.

He wasn't surprised when one of the men with brown eyes jumped at him. Dean easily moved out of the way. He caught the man before he could hit the ground and lifted his knee to slam into the surprisingly bony body. The guy cried out and slumped down for a moment. Dean just rolled his eyes as the other pulled out a gun; and, just as usual, Dean kicked it out of his hand and threw a punch before he could even blink.

After about thirty seconds, both of the guys were running off in the opposite direction. Dean sighed and rubbed his jaw, which he knew was going to have a nice bruise in a few hours. One of those guys' boots caught him right in the face.

He leaned down and lifted the gun into his hand. It was crappy…useless and he laughed when he noticed that there were no bullets. He just shook his head and slid it into his pocket. He immediately turned to the elder man who had been knocked over by the hazel-eyed guy.

Dean quickly helped the man up and handed him his cane. He now was able to look at the man more clearly. He had to be in his late 60s; he had silvery-white hair that seemed to stick out from beneath his brown fishing hat. His skin was a tan color and his eyes bright and it might have just been Dean the way the light was hitting it but he swore those eyes were a metallic blue color. A silvery-black beard hung on the man's face, reaching to his collarbone. He was wearing a red, plaid sweater and black sweatpants.

"Hey are you alright?" Dean asked, making sure the man had balance before letting go of his surprisingly firm and muscular.

The man let out a laugh that felt nice on Dean's ears…like bells chiming "You really showed them. Tell me, how does one man of your size take on two idjits like them?"

Dean smiled at the use of 'idjit' and just shrugged "My father taught me," he said "will you be alright?"

The man laughed again and his eyes twinkled up at Dean "I'm fine," he said "Just getting old," he said lightheartedly "Thank you for helping an old man."

Dean smiled and nodded "No problem, sir," he said "Would you like me to walk you home?" he would feel awful leaving this man alone again. He would feel restless thinking about it.

"Sure, I could use the company," the man said and he waved an arm "I just live down this road some."

Dean nodded and began to follow the man, keeping a sharp eye out for any idiots who dared to cross him.

"So what's your name, boy?" the man asked in a friendly tone. For some reason, Dean felt oddly comfortable around him.

"Dean," he said "And yours."

The man seemed to think about that for a moment "Just call me John."

Dean felt his stomach clench at hearing that name. Of course, it was common but it always seemed to send warmth and steel through him at the same time whenever he heard it. He missed his father so much…that was the steel…but the warmth was the love he felt for him. He wondered what his father would think of him now…all those things he did; breaking the first seal, freeing Lucifer, stopping the Apocalypse, fighting Leviathans…dating an angel. He frowned at that as he thought about Cas and what could be happening to him. It made his heart race some more because Castiel didn't reply to his prayers. He didn't even send a sign or anything. Dean subconsciously ran his hand over the print on his shoulder. It had faded slightly but it was still visible, marking the fact that his precious angel dove into Hell to get him.

Again, his stomach knotted at the idea of never seeing Castiel again. He had no idea what he would do with himself. Honestly, after all the times Castiel had 'died', he never put so much thought into it as he was now.

"You are concerned about someone," the man – John – suddenly said. He said it as a fact and not a question.

Dean turned to him with knit eyebrows. John was smiling warmly "The person you are concerned about…they will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Dean just stared and shook his head "You can't know that."

John smiled and turned those misty eyes to Dean "I have a feeling," he said before chuckling as if he had an inside joke.

Dean just nodded, wondering if this man was one of those loony old men that would sit around and tell stories about back in their day. Within a minute, though, they were stopping in front of a small cabin beside a clearing of woods.

The man stopped and moved the cane to his other hand. He gave Dean a wide and sincere smile and held out his free hand.

Dean smiled back and took the John's hand in his. John held it tightly and rested his shoulder on the cane as he placed his second hand over the top of their locked hands "I thank you for your help," he said with a bright smile of white teeth.

"No problem," Dean said, knitting his eyebrows when he felt warmth in his palm.

"Good night and God Bless you," John said with a wink before turning around. Dean stared as the man walked into the house.

He then noticed that there was an object in his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and his heart leapt in his chest when he noticed the necklace curled in his palm. The amulet was just as he remembered, golden with an Egyptian style human-like face with horns curling over the top of the head. He stared wide-eyed for a moment before noticing that the warmth he felt was coming from the amulet. It seemed to burn hot in his palm, almost glowing in the darkness. He honestly had no idea what to think. He recalled Castiel talking about it once upon a time but Joshua had said that it was meaningless. That didn't explain how this man just had it or how…

His eyes widened and without hesitation, he darted to the front door and began to slam his fist against it; no answer. He then grabbed the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hello?" he asked as the door heavily creaked open. It smelled musky inside and was dimly lit with lamps. Other than the few portraits and statues of angels inside the home, it appeared utterly normal. He walked through the house slowly, only to find that it was empty.

He glanced back at the amulet in his hand and noticed that it was no longer warm but just the temperature it should be from being held in a human hand. He sighed and decided to go to Sam.

. . .

Sam groaned when he felt something run over his body. It was light and he could almost not feel it. His eyelids fluttered for a moment when he heard a voice start to whisper in his ear in a soft song "I look into your eyes…And know someday…I'll make you mine…"

He blinked a few times as he tried to focus on the figure that was laying in the bed beside him, staring into his eyes. He gasped and jumped so fast that he tumbled off of the bed and crashed onto the floor.

His eyes widened and he leapt up to his feet when he noticed Lucifer laying on the bed, his eyes mischievous and voice high as he started bellowing out more song lyrics, "Let me be your angel…Let me be the one for you…Let me your angel…angel…Let me be the one you believe in."

Sam panted and his heart raced in his chest as he stared into the eyes of Lucifer in Nick's vessel. He was now sitting up on the bed smirking "Oh Sammy have I missed you!" he said loudly, causing Sam's ears to ring.

"W-what…h-how…you," he sputtered, unable to make a complete sentence. He was so sure that the hallucinations were over.

"Did you honestly think little Gabriel or Micheal could rid of the craziness that was going on in your noggin?" Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow "All part of this gaammmee."

Sam bit down on his lip and turned away, ready to start ignoring the hallucinations again. He glanced at Dean's bed to find his brother gone.

"Aw Sammy don't be like that!" Lucifer groaned and Sam stiffened as he tried to ignore him.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Dean, whose emerald eyes were widened with disbelief. Sam had been pressing on the healed wound on his hand. It still hurt, despite anything. He glanced over to see Lucifer was gone.

"Sammy, I don't know what just happened," Dean said, his voice shaken as he held up the amulet Sam had given him that one Christmas.

. . .

Castiel groaned as he searched one of the last places he thought to look for Raphael. He could not find that angel anywhere and it was really starting to tick him off. He decided he would have to try the Throne Rooms. His heart pounded and his grace shuddered as he slowly moved his hand to the handles of the large, golden doors. He could sense a great amount of power radiating from the room.

"Castiel! Are you insane?" Balthazar's voice suddenly sounded. Castiel groaned when he felt the angel pull on his arm.

"Balthazar…I have to…he hurt you and used me to make you kill your friend," Castiel said, voice determined.

"Cas, if you go in there and confront Raphael, he is going to kill you then what I did would have been for nothing," Balthazar said flatly and Castiel hesitated, knowing he made perfect sense.

He was about to speak when the large, golden doors suddenly flew open. Castiel felt fear seep into him when he saw the look on Michael's face. The archangel was rigid and his eyes were dark and full of authority…much like he used to be before all of this started.

"Balthazar, leave," Michael said in a clipped but strong voice.

Balthazar hesitated but when the archangel gave him a harsh look, he disappeared.

"Castiel…Father would like to speak with you," Michael said, his voice flat and like the warrior Castiel had known his whole life…the way he used to sound when God was still around.

Castiel felt his grace coil and his feathers puff out before starting to curl around him in fear. He willed them back, though and nodded.

"Right this way," Michael said void of all emotion as he turned his heel and walked into the room. Castiel followed, his heart racing and stomach turning as he realized this might be the last time he ever saw the light of another day. He was going to be earning the wrath of God for all that he had done.

He kept his head lowered as he followed the sound of Michael's feet. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gabriel standing upright in front of a large, golden throne. Gabriel met his eyes for just a moment and he just barely shook his head.

"Michael and Gabriel, you may leave," a slightly raspy but powerful voice said.

Castiel kept his head bowed as he listened to Michael and Gabriel leave the room and he knew that he was indeed alone with God, himself. He could feel the power radiating from Him.

"Castiel," the voice said once more "Look at me, Son."

Castiel felt his wings shuddering and shaking but he turned his eyes up to stare into the glowing blue eyes of Him. He wanted to tilt his head and take in everything about his Father but held back. All he knew was that He was in a human vessel of an older man with silver-gray hair sticking out from below a fisherman style hat. He also had a soft and silvery beard that hung low to His red shirt. He was sitting on the throne, His eyes set on Castiel.


	21. The Quiet Things Part 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a gift

. . .

Chapter 21: The Quiet Things Part 3:

. . .

Castiel wanted to run…run and hide and scream. He had never once seen a glimpse of God, much less hear his mighty voice. His wings twitched with the urge to fly away but he stood his ground in full respect. When he arrived, he thought that perhaps Raphael would kill him once more but he never expected to get the wrath of Him.

"Take a seat, Castiel," He said, waving a hand so another chair appeared before the throne. Castiel gulped deeply and took the seat, his mind running through the events that happened…of everything he did. He claimed to be God…he killed in the name of his Father. He murdered dozens of his brothers and sisters…this was going to be very bad. He only now wished that he could see Dean once more; tell him he loved him and that he never regretted a single moment they spent together…well, except for when he was ordering the hunter to bow down to him.

"I have heard many things about you from your brothers, Castiel," He spoke in a deep but monotone voice.

Castiel kept his head bowed in respect. He gulped deeply "I sincerely apologize, our Lord," he hadn't realized how much he must have been shaking but his voice was rattling.

"Do call me Father, my Son," He spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes Father," Castiel said, terrified but curious.

"You shall look at me while I speak to you," He said with authority.

"My apologies," Castiel said, instantly lifting his blue eyes to stare into the almighty bright.

"As you should be aware, I have brought you back a few times now," He said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Father," Castiel said quickly but sincerely.

He smiled "I have never known of an angel being eliminated so many times," He let out a warm, chiming laugh "but you did it all for humanity…even your last attempt to avert the end of days when you swallowed in those souls."

Castiel pressed his lips together and gave a nod. He felt strange to be sitting before Him.

"Relax, little one," He said with a light voice.

Castiel tried…he honestly did attempt to remain passive but everything inside of him was twisting and turning.

"I am sure you are also aware of the ability I granted Dean Winchester," He said, trying to urge Castiel into speaking.

"I am aware, Father," Castiel said, not knowing what he was supposed to say.

"Castiel, you are not in trouble," He said, his voice lingering with warmth.

Castiel instantly relaxed slightly but tilted his head in confusion.

He smiled again "You have always been special, Castiel. I knew it from the moment you came into existence. I called you here for a reason."

Castiel kept his gaze on Him, waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to thank you for stepping up during my absence. You were the only one who remained true to what you believed was right," He said with soft eyes.

"Thank you, Father," Castiel said, still feeling nervous in His presence.

"Do not thank me while I'm thanking you," He said with a chuckle.

"My apologies," Castiel said, feeling tongue tied.

He laughed again before the sound became silent "Though you did release the Leviathan…that was quite a mess."

"I prayed to you, Father," Castiel said, wondering if He had heard them.

"I answered your prayers, Castiel. I gave you a clear sign…you were just too focused on your task to realize it," He said, his voice turning firm.

Castiel knit his eyebrows as he tried to think of the sign.

"The one you were working with betrayed you shortly after…that was a sign," He said "By the way, working with demons is not something I would have imagined from you."

Castiel flushed and was about to bow his head in shame but remembered his order to keep eye contact.

"Lighten up," He said "I believe that is what the humans say."

A smile tugged at the corner of Castiel's lips as much as he tried to stop it.

"In honor of saving humanity, I wanted to offer you a position," He said, changing the subject.

Castiel stared in wonder "Anything, Father."

"I would like it very much if you would take the name Archangel Castiel, Protector of Humanity," He said and Castiel literally felt his grace curl inside of him in shock. He felt a lump in his throat at what he was being offered. He could barely speak.

"I-I would like that very much, Father," he said, feeling something turn inside of him. He thought he was dreaming…he had to be dreaming.

He smiled widely and gave a nod "Very well. Gabriel, if you may. Please take Castiel to the Throne Room to the West of Heaven. He will be gaining his new wings."

Castiel hadn't noticed another presence in the room but he now felt Gabriel behind him. Castiel stood and bowed down "Thank you Father," he said, his grace swelling nervously inside of him as he realized that he was going to be an Archangel. He honestly had no idea what to think of it.

Gabriel pressed his lips together to hold back a smirk until they left the room. Once outside the doors, Gabriel grabbed onto Castiel's shoulders and turned him so they were facing.

That was when he let the full blown grin spread across his face "Cassie is going to be an Arch!" he said in a happy-go-lucky tone.

Castiel couldn't do anything but stare blankly in front of him. He didn't know what to do and he tried to focus but his mind was racing as he followed Gabriel, who was chatting away.

They made it to the other Throne Room not long after and Gabriel threw an arm around Castiel's shoulders as they walked in. Michael was standing in the back and Castiel gasped when he noticed the other angel beside him; Lucifer.

"What is going on?" Michael questioned, wondering why a low-ranking angel like Castiel was in this Throne Room which was meant for Archangels only.

Gabriel released Castiel, who was staring at Lucifer with wide eyes. Lucifer gave him a smirk before winking and blowing a kiss "Long time no see."

"What is he doing here?" Castiel asked, finding his voice for the first time since he left the other room.

Lucifer pouted, in the vessel of Nick "I feel so unloved up here. I almost want to go back to Hell."

"Gabriel, why did you bring Castiel here? Father will not allow such a thing," Michael said, not bothering to hide his tone. He was irritated…no, scratch that, he was livid at the moment. With the return of Lucifer, who seemed to be all in their Father's good grace. He couldn't even get a straight answer from his brother and now seeing the little angel who ruined his chance to defeat Lucifer standing in their presence again had him on the edge.

Gabriel could sense the anger in Michael and knew for a fact that this new information would send a whole new wave of it. He let out a long breath and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel was still staring at Lucifer with darkened eyes.

"He's creeping me out," Lucifer said loudly "I might have to blow him up again."

"In two hours time, we will have the new Archangel Castiel joining us," Gabriel said. He honestly was thrilled about it. It was about time he was able to be around another powerful angel besides Michael and Raphael…or Lucifer, from what he knew.

Michael's expression turned to cold fury "What do you mean?" he asked.

Lucifer smiled "Aww a new Archbrother!" he crooned, running over. He threw his arms around Castiel, who didn't have time to think about it before he was enclosed in the tight grip.

"Father has asked Castiel to become an archangel," Gabriel said to Michael and he let go of Castiel. Of course he was irritated to see Lucifer, considering last time he did, Lucifer was shoving that blade into his heart. He got over things, though, and he could tell that something was very different about Lucifer since he returned to Heaven earlier that evening.

Castiel tried to shove Lucifer off but the archangel held him tightly and Castiel gasped as six large, arched wings unfurled and closed around him like an ebony colored straightjacket.

"Did you seriously just let all of your wings out?" Gabriel asked when he noticed the sulfuric scent protrude the air in the room.

"I don't understand why you two only keep out one of your three sets," Lucifer said, noticing how Michael and Gabriel each only had one set out. The other two sets they kept retracted.

Gabriel shrugged "Carrying all six out gets tiring," he said "Now give me Castiel."

Lucifer shook his head and closed his wings tighter against the thrashing angel.

Castiel was so mad…so very, very mad. He wanted to burn those wings off of Lucifer. He hated being wrapped up in them. They smelled like Hell, literally. He had only been wrapped in wings like this once before when he was very young and that was by Gabriel…not stupid Lucifer. His wings were nasty and cold.

"I cannot believe Father is making Castiel an Arch," Michael said, trying to ignore Lucifer but his patience was hanging by a thread. He could not do a thing, though. He was ordered not to attack Lucifer…he was ordered to tolerate him and if he so much as tried to fry his brother once, he would have his Father's wrath and that was not something Michael was willing to deal with.

"Let. Him. Go," Michael growled each word slowly as he tried to hold back from lashing out.

Gabriel sighed and grabbed onto one of Lucifer's wings. He tugged on some of the feathers and Lucifer sighed, removing them completely and stepping a good distance away from Castiel, who was filled with so much rage that he was literally glowing.

"Come on Cassie," Gabriel said, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder and directing him towards the side of the room where a table sat. Castiel would have to lay on the table for two hours while he went into a sleep-like state. When he would wake, he would be an archangel. It seemed simple but they had honestly never used the table before.

Castiel lay on it, feeling a warm sensation pass through his body "Why is Lucifer here?" Castiel asked as Gabriel took a seat beside him.

Gabriel shrugged "I really don't know. He said he had a talk with Father and was allowed out but I'm just confused to why Father would do that."

Castiel stared at him "Where is Raphael…he hurt Balthazar very badly," he said, still wanting to kill the archangel. Though now he was second guessing…even if he was going to be just as powerful, he realized that God might not like it.

Gabriel sighed and placed a hand onto Castiel's shoulder. Castiel was laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side at Gabriel.

"Raphael has been taken care of," Gabriel said.

Castiel knit his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Gabriel grinned "Father demoted him," he said "He is a cupid now."

Castiel just stared "I-I beg your pardon?"

"Yup…Cupid. Quite funny, actually," Gabriel said with a laugh "I honestly thought I was going to get in trouble because I left for so long but…no, Father said he was proud of me for standing up to Luci."

Castiel smiled and let out a cry of pain when he felt something latch onto his wings. His grace coiled and he tried to grab at them but Gabriel held his hand down "No Castiel. You have to let allow this to work."

Castiel was panicking when he felt the searing pain of something in the arches of his wings "W-what is happening?"

Gabriel pressed his lips together, knowing Castiel must have been in a lot of pain "It's going to clip off your old wings."

Castiel's eyes widened and he began to thrash and try to get up. He didn't like the sound of having his wings clipped.

"Relax," Gabriel said as he pressed Castiel down. He tried to tune out the sounds of Castiel crying out in front of him but it was hard. Gabriel glanced at the table, trying to figure out why it wasn't putting Castiel to sleep.

"Please Gabriel…make it stop," Castiel cried out, a tear spilling from his eye.

Gabriel tried to think of what to do. He darted his eyes up when he noticed Michael place a hand on Castiel's head. A moment later, the cries stopped and Castiel fell into a deep sleep. Gabriel sighed as he didn't even think of that. He had been on the verge of panic.

Michael just stared at Castiel some more and though he wasn't happy to see him become and archangel, he was at least pleased that it was not some other angel who never did anything in the world.

. . .

"So you really think you saw the Almighty, himself?" Bobby asked Dean as the three of them sat by the desk littered in dusty books and paper.

Dean sighed as he stared at the amulet "I have no idea, honestly. But this man just gave me the necklace then disappeared.

"But didn't Joshua say that it didn't do anything," Sam argued.

"Yeah he did but that doesn't explain how this old man gave it to me and how it had become hot in my hand," Dean said, trying to figure this out. He had called for Castiel a few more times since returning to Bobby's but he still heard nothing from his angel.

"Maybe I should call for Gabriel," Sam said with a shrug.

Dean and Bobby both stared at him pointedly but Sam rolled his eyes and began "Gabriel…it's Sam…um…we kind of need to talk to you about something…it would be nice to get your opinion," he said. They all waited for a sound of wings or a breeze but nothing came.

"I think it has to do with God," Sam added…still nothing; he sighed and sat down on a chair.

"It was probably just your imagination, Dean. Maybe it just felt hot," Bobby suggested as he searched through some old books.

Dean groaned and sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. He was really worried about Castiel. He knew that his angel would have shown up at the slightest mention of God but he didn't…and now Dean was panicking.

"I need a drink," Sam said, walking out of the room.

He froze once he was in the kitchen. Lucifer was leaning against the fridge with a smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest "Hello Sammy," he said "Did you miss me too?"

Sam ground his teeth and ignored the hallucination. He seriously didn't understand why it was back and he wanted to tell Bobby and Dean about it but they already had too much in their hands.

"You can't ignore me," Lucifer said "I know I'm driving you insane."

Sam ground his teeth as he pulled a beer from the fridge. He took a deep breath before popping the top off and chugging the cold liquid, enjoying the tingling sensation in his throat and warmth in his stomach.

He gasped when Lucifer suddenly yanked the beer from his hand and downed the rest of the bottle. He let it pop from his lips before hissing and wiping a sleeve over his mouth "So refreshing…been too long since my last beer."

Sam felt rage shaking through him and he wanted to scream at the hallucination but he bit back his words. He hissed angrily when he suddenly felt two fingers press on his head.

The ground swept beneath his feet and he felt a dizzying sensation before he hit solid ground. He whirled around to see that he was no longer at Bobby's house but in what appeared to be a motel room; it looked just like all of the other ones he had been in…musky scent, dark walls and carpet; one window near the door and a tube TV on a dresser in front. The only difference was that this room had one large bed instead of two small.

"Oh Sammy," Lucifer said "I have grown more powerful in your grapefruit…I can teleport you now."

Sam felt panic rise in him and he instantly fumbled through his pockets to find no phone or weapon. He took a deep breath before walking towards the door.

He cursed when Lucifer suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes were glowing playfully and Sam froze when his own eyes locked with them. Before he could react, he was shoved with a force that sent him barreling across the room. He gasped when the back of his knees bumped into the bed, causing him to lose balance and fall onto his back upon it.

He tried to get up but Lucifer was suddenly on top of him, holding him down completely. Sam was panicking with the new knowledge that the hallucinations did indeed become greatly more powerful. Lucifer had never been able to pin him down before.

"Get the hell off of me!" Sam shouted, losing himself now. He didn't care anymore; he just wanted to get away.

"There we go!" Lucifer exclaimed with bright, happy eyes "I missed the time I spent inside of your body."

Sam bit his tongue so hard he was beginning to taste blood. He shoved at Lucifer but he didn't move an inch. Instead he leaned his face towards Sam, who thrashed again only to get angrier when it had no effect. He was shaking with rage when he felt Lucifer's nose in the skin of his neck.

"Mm, you smell better than I remember…what do you say I get inside that body again?" Lucifer asked, grinning with a suggestive wiggle of eyebrows.

"Go to Hell," Sam said, spitting blood in Lucifer's face.

"Just came back from there," Lucifer said, licking the blood from his mouth and tilting his head in a way a predator would inspect its prey.

Sam let out a cry when he felt a mouth press onto his neck. Before he could stop himself, he sent a very loud mental prayer to Gabriel.

. . .

Gabriel was pacing around the Throne Room, glancing at Castiel occasionally and sucking on a grape lollipop. He froze when he felt the familiar tingling in his body of someone praying for him. He was confused for a moment, knowing he turned off the link earlier that night. The only way for something to pierce through the block would have to be a fierce prayer. He could hear a whisper but couldn't hear the words. He loosened the block just a little to hear. His heart leapt when he noticed it was Sam…and from his tone, something was very, very wrong.

'Gabriel…please Gabriel, the hallucinations are back. Lucifer is back in my head…they are a lot stronger now. He has me locked up somewhere and I can't move…I can't do a damn thing,' Sam's voice was strong and fearful.

"Michael!" Gabriel shouted, causing the other archangel to leap up to his feet and stare wildly over to Castiel only to notice he was still peaceful. He turned back to Gabriel "What is it, brother?"

"Where is Lucifer?" Gabriel asked, dread seeping into him.

Michael stared blankly for a moment "I have no clue. He just said he had some people to see."

Gabriel felt fire in his veins "Keep an eye on Cas…I need to leave right now."

Michael nodded, sensing the pure rage in his brother "Gabriel…please don't do anything stupid. Father is back and I cannot protect you."

For a moment, Gabriel was taken aback at those words…he stared at Michael for a moment before nodding and disappearing to where he heard Sam's prayers.

. . .

Sam didn't have the ability to push anymore. Instead, he just lay there as Lucifer lay over him, singing loudly and dancing his fingers over the hunter's chest.

Lucifer jumped up when he suddenly felt a wrathful presence closing in. Without a moment of hesitation, he vanished.

Sam sucked in a breath of relief as he sat up, feeling free. A moment later, Gabriel was standing in the room. Sam was startled when he noticed the fiery rage in those eyes and a darkness filling the atmosphere "G-Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned to Sam and didn't say a word as he placed two fingers on the hunter's forehead. He figured it would be best to explain the situation to all of the hunters at the same time.

Sam sighed when they landed and his stomach turned uncomfortably with being in two flights that close together. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he noticed they were in Bobby's living room.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed when he noticed his brother. He had been frantic when he disappeared…he literally had no idea where to look. He glared at Gabriel, who was standing there, his face blank.

"Hey dick, at least give me a warning or something before you whisk my brother away!" Dean snarled angrily.

"You better speak to me with respect, Winchester," Gabriel bit out, the darkness in his voice pouring out, causing a temperature drop in the room "You have no right to speak to me in such a way and if you do it once more, I will hurt you."

Dean's jaw dropped as he felt the fury shoot inside of him from those flaming amber eyes. He didn't know what to say so instead he turned his attention to Sam, who appeared disoriented and paranoid.

"Now maybe if you were paying attention to your little brother and not thinking about yourself, you would have realized that something was going on," Gabriel said, his voice flat but menacing.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, his own anger fueling "Don't you dare talk to me like that. Maybe if you weren't too busy prancing around in Heaven with your puffy little wings, you would have noticed that he has been praying to you all night."

Gabriel took a step towards the hunter but Dean didn't back down. That only made Gabriel more angry "You have no idea what is happening up there right now," he snapped.

Dean took a step forward this time "I have an idea it has to do with your long lost daddy."

That was when Gabriel felt the thread snap; no mere human speaks about his Father like that. He clenched his fist and ground his teeth before throwing a punch at the hunter.

Dean hissed in pain when it felt like a bowling ball slammed into his jaw. He felt a bone snap and then his body crashing into a wall before falling on the floor.

"Gabriel!" Sam gasped, snapping out of his trance and running over to his brother.

Dean ignored the agonizing pain that shot through him as he climbed up to his feet, pushing Sam away in the process. He got to his feet and spit a mouthful of blood on the floor; he turned his eyes to the archangel, who was glaring at him and Dean swore he could feel fire building inside of him. He clutched at his chest where his heart was starting to pound against his ribcage with brute force. He instantly fell as his knees buckled from the amount of pain searing through him.

"Dean? Dean, what is wrong?" Sam asked his voice rising as he tried to get his brother's attention. Dean's eyes were closed as he growled in pain, clutching his hand over his chest.

Gabriel didn't even realize what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to do some smiting and the older Winchester happened to be in his crossfire. All he could think about was Lucifer touching Sam when Dean was just sitting around doing nothing. He should have been looking out for his little brother. Dean needed to be punished for that mistake. He let some of his wrath out in waves into the hunter.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Castiel's voice suddenly shouted.

Castiel stared in confusion at Gabriel, whose eyes were literally glowing as he stared down. Castiel didn't realize who he was staring at until that moment. Anger surged through him instantly and he almost yelped when he felt the rage burst out of him without his control. He wasn't used to these new powers yet. He almost fell backwards with the power that shot out at Gabriel.

That snapped Gabriel out of his trance. He grunted when he was suddenly thrown across the entire room and through the wall. He winced when he felt his body smash into something steel. He jumped up to his feet and realized that he was no longer in Bobby Singer's house but outside, on top of the Impala across the street.

The moment Castiel appeared, Dean had been able to look up. That was when he saw the sight that had him shocked beyond belief. Castiel had thrown a hand forward and sent the archangel through a wall and all the way across the street.

Sam and Dean just stared at Castiel, both rendered speechless. Neither of them could comprehend how Castiel was able to take down Gabriel while the archangel was in that wrathful state of mind.

In an instant, Castiel was across the street, standing in front of Gabriel, who was just staring blankly ahead "Wow," he said "Michael didn't teach you any control before letting you go, did he?"

Castiel stared down for a moment, knowing that he had vanished without Michael even knowing. He had just woken up when he could feel that Dean was in danger. He hadn't given a second thought before flying down.

"You just left, didn't you?" Gabriel asked, still trying to soothe the fire that was burning through his veins.

Castiel nodded "Good thing I did or you would have killed Dean," he said bitterly, glaring at the archangel in front of him.

Gabriel glowered again "You need to keep that human in line before I do kill him," he growled.

For a moment, they just glared.

Dean sighed as he began to feel better. His back still ached and his jaw was throbbing but he stood up beside Sam.

"What the hell is going on…" Bobby stared and his voice trailed off as he noticed the whole through the wall.

He was about to shout when Castiel and Gabriel appeared inside of the room. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the wall reformed as though nothing had happened.

"Dean do not say a word," Castiel said to the hunter when he noticed the look shooting at Gabriel.

Dean ground his teeth but knew not to argue at this point. He really didn't care…Sammy was okay and alive and that was all that mattered.

"So what is going on, Sam?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall he have previously been thrown into.

"I'm seeing Lucifer hallucinations again," Sam said with a sigh as he remembered how he couldn't move. He really hoped Gabriel could get rid of them this time around.

Dean was about to say something when Gabriel cut him off "They aren't hallucinations, Sammy" he said with a low voice. Sam stared at him in confusion from the un-trickster-like tone and the words that were spoken. Dean was having the same reaction but instead he was staring at Castiel, who seemed to be sending off an energy that was stronger than before. His wings were not out, though.

"What are they then?" Sam questioned.

"It is Lucifer, himself," Gabriel said with a dark tone. He was so mad that he touched Sam.

"What?" Dean asked, feeling really confused now.

"Lucifer has returned," Castiel said "God brought him back."

"Why the hell would God bring Lucifer back?" Sam stammered, unable to believe it.

Dean sighed and pulled out the amulet…so he really did 'save' God from a mugging. That was too strange to comprehend at the moment so instead he listened on.

"We have no idea…none of the archangels have a clue," Gabriel said with emphasis on one word as he took a sideglance at Castiel, as though insinuating something.

Dean turned to his angel in confusion but Sam didn't seem to pick up on anything. Instead, he was staring at Gabriel with an intense mix of feelings. He was angry that Gabriel hurt Dean…but he was also just relieved to see the angel standing there since he hadn't seen him since two weeks before when they kissed. He had thought that Gabriel kissed him just so he could say he did. He wouldn't admit it out loud but that hurt him more than he could handle. Now seeing Gabriel standing right in front of him had his hands twitching to smother the angel.

He felt his heart in his throat when those golden-amber eyes landed on him. His stomach turned and for a moment, he thought Gabriel was reading his mind…but luckily Sam had been blocking his thoughts. That didn't stop the blush from creeping onto his face.

Gabriel just stared at the hunter, trying to calm the fire inside of him that wanted to tear Lucifer a new one. He just wanted to jump into the arms of the very tall hunter and he wanted to wrap all six of his wings over that body into an intense embrace and never let go. Without another word, he grabbed Sam's arms and they vanished.

"What the hell!" Dean shouted angrily when he heard the fluttering of wings and noticed Gabriel and Sam had disappeared.

"I believe they are in a physical relationship," Castiel said, staring into the empty space where Gabriel had been. He turned blue eyes back to Dean "Gabriel simply just wants to be alone with Sam."

Dean felt his jaw drop at the blunt way Castiel just put that. Dean of course had his suspicions that Sam and Gabriel were physical but hearing it from Cas just made it hit harder and a mental image seared into his brain. He wanted to throw up and soak his head in brain bleach. Instead, he changed the subject and held the amulet up.

Castiel tilted his head at it "I thought you lost this," he said as he held it in his hand.

Dean shrugged, hating when he remembered that he once threw it in the trash can. He took a deep breath "I did," he said "Then this guy put it in my hand…it was really hot when I held it."

Castiel looked up from the amulet to Dean curiously "Was it an older man in a fisherman's hat?"

Dean nodded, finding the way Castiel's face lit excitedly so adorable.

"So you did meet God," he said "I assumed so…"

"Where the hell were you, anyways?" Dean asked "I thought Raphael iced you."

Castiel let a small smiled creep over his face "Raphael is a cupid now…Father 'demoted him'."

Dean let out a laugh at the idea of Raphael walking around in underwear, making people fall in love or lust with each other "So how is Michael dealing with Lucifer being back? Is the apocalypse going to happen again?" he felt dread seep inside of him.

Castiel shook his head "They are not allowed to harm one another," he said "and yes, Michael is very upset."

Dean smirked but anger took over "So Lucifer has been screwing around with Sammy?"

Castiel just stared at him "You are very attractive when your angry, Dean," he said with a slight squinting of eyes.

Dean instantly forgot his anger and felt his cheeks flush. He quickly stared down at his feet, not knowing what to say. He sighed when he felt arms wrap around his body and he swore he could feel a warmer energy coming from his angel. He closed his arms around Castiel and brushed a soft kiss over those chapped but smooth lips. The kiss was slow but passionate and it made Dean's blood stir and heart flutter in his chest.

Castiel took a deep breath as he enveloped in Dean's arms. It was taking everything in his power not to let all of his wings unfurl so he could feel Dean in them. He wanted to embrace his entire body with all six. He knew that they would be intensely sensitive if Dean decided to run fingers through them and he really hadn't cultured any control over them yet. He debated flying back up to Michael to learn but he just did not like the idea of leaving Dean.

"Where have you been, anyways? I've been so worried about you," Dean said as he pulled his head back to stare into those azure eyes. He lowered his hands onto Castiel's hips and just held him. Castiel remained with his arms over Dean's waist.

"I had to speak with God," he said slowly.

Dean's eyes widened at those words and all he could think about was Castiel's god-complex he went through after swallowing Purgatory. For a moment, ice shot through his veins until he realized that Cas was standing in front of him, looking perfectly fine. He took a deep breath "Well, what happened?"

Castiel licked his lips "He thanked me for standing up for the humans," he said. He wanted to tell Dean about being an archangel but he was afraid of the outcome. He would rather learn to control what he was before bringing Dean into it. All those thoughts vanished though the moment he felt Dean start to slide his hands up Castiel's back.

Castiel winced and heat shot through him when he felt those fingers brush up his back. He hissed out, feeling every fiber of his being start to vibrate and without being able his say, he let out a loud moan as all fix of his wings unfurled and spread out widely, touching the walls and almost to the ceiling of the room.

Dean gasped and stumbled as he stepped back, eyes set on not two…but six large, arched wings. The feathers were puffed out in deep, dark midnight blue and ebony with streaks of every other color glowing in the creases. He felt a lump in his throat and just gawked in amazement and confusion.

Castiel felt blush creep on his cheeks when he noticed Dean's gaze on his wings. He bit down on his lip as he tried to hold them back but they were slowly inching towards the hunter, wanting to wrap around his body.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and found his voice "W…wha…Cas," was all that he could say.

"I have been promoted to an archangel," Castiel said slowly, waiting for a reaction.

Dean felt his entire body light…that explained how Cas was able to throw Gabriel back like that. He honestly didn't know what to say or what to even think. He didn't even know angels could have six wings. He had only ever seen two on Michael and Gabriel. When he couldn't find words, he rushed forward and pulled Castiel into his arms. He took a long, deep breath and felt his eyes water at the euphoria and healing powers that were vibrating into him as he caressed the top two wings before moving his hands slowly down to feel each one.

Castiel shivered into the touch and his wings flailed and twitched as he tried to hold them back but that didn't last. He lost control over them and within a blink of an eye, he had Dean pressed onto his back on the couch as he lay on top of him, wings curled around them both in a tight embrace. His crushed his lips with Dean's and began to kiss him hungrily and passionately. He let out broken moans as the hunter's fingers brushed through his extremely sensitive feathers.

Bobby, who had left the room a few minutes before, walked back in to grab his bottle of whiskey. He froze when he heard a loud moan forming the name 'Dean'. He turned his eyes to see Castiel on top of Dean, who was running fingers through the air around Castiel, who was arching his back and moaning loudly.

"Dammit you idjits better move that somewhere else before I vomit," Bobby snapped.

Neither of them moved, either not hearing him or just ignoring him. He then heard Dean let out a moan and that was the last straw. He ground his teeth as he grabbed the lamp from the table beside him. He hurled it at the couple on the couch and didn't even feel bad when it shattered on the angel's back.

Castiel jumped up as hissed out in pain when he felt something cut his wings. He jumped up and whirled around, wings pointed in defense; he then noticed Bobby standing there, arms crossed over his chest and a glower on his face. Castiel had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down as archangel rage shot through him. Once he was able to, he heard a voice in his head. It was powerful and demanding and even though he wanted to stay with Dean, he had no control over his body as it automatically obeyed. He left in a flurry of feathers, leaving papers to float across the entire room.

Dean was laying on the couch, panting as his body tingled from the leftover feeling of those wings. He gave Bobby an apologetic glance as he sat up. He frowned when he realized Castiel wasn't coming back anytime soon. Of course he was glad that his angel was now an archangel but that just meant he would probably be busy more and his stomach turned as the realization hit him that Castiel might never come back. With all of the apocalypse stuff over with and God being 'home', the angels might all have to return to Heaven and leave Earth for another few centuries.

"Boy you better think twice before doin' that in my house on my couch ever again," Bobby said gruffly. He began to walk back out of the room "Next time, I won't be so nice."

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. He realized then how tired he was and how much he didn't want to think about not seeing Cas. So he let his body fall back onto the couch and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	22. Gabriel Hates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean find pictures of Archangel Gabriel online

. . .

Chapter 22: Gabriel Hates Art:

. . .

It had been a long few weeks since Castiel had gained the rank of an archangel; those weeks included being in daily training from the other archangels. Each of them was teaching Castiel about different things. Gabriel was teaching him to control the powers of manifesting things (much like he does as a trickster); Michael was teaching him how to control his rage and new flight abilities; today, though, Castiel dreaded this lesson because it was with Lucifer. Oh, he hated Lucifer with a passion and was not allowed to harm him in any way. Gabriel had learned that the hard way when he went after him for touching Sam.

Lucifer had gotten a nice, lengthy lesson from their Father about not interfering with the other angels' humans. Lucifer had been taken by surprise when he realized just how deep and profound Sam's bond was with Gabriel. To be honest, Castiel was even surprised by how much Gabriel cared about the hunter as well. It was nice, though, when they would return to the Winchesters. Castiel had been glad to see the smile on both Sam and Gabriel's faces. They were just really happy and even Dean had brought it up saying that he was happy for Sam but that he still disliked Gabriel; it was mutual. Castiel wondered if they would ever get over the past…probably not.

He was about to open the door to enter his lesson with Lucifer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Castiel turned, already knowing who is was "Hello Balthazar," he said warmly as his eyes set on his closest angel friend.

"Hey Cassie," Balthazar said, beaming white teeth "Can I see them?"

Castiel chuckled and stared at the floor for a moment before turning back to Balthazar "Why do you want to see them so bad?"

"Please…it's not every day your friend earns two extra sets of wings. I want to see them…why don't you archangels keep em' out all the time?" Balthazar rambled, his wings twitching as he grazed over two wings Castiel had out.

Castiel sighed but smiled as he shook his head. He would have them out more but as Gabriel had said, it does get tiring and they were so new on Cas that he hadn't gotten used to them. It didn't help how sensitive they were. A slightest touch in the wrong (or right) place would have his knees buckling. Balthazar had gotten more excited than Castiel when he found out about his friend became an archangel and he had been bugging Castiel since to see his wings.

Castiel just stared at Balthazar. He wanted to bring them out, he really did, but he had been told not to show them to other angels until he was fully trained. But…he was about to go into a lesson so he would have to reveal them, anyways.

"Please?" Balthazar asked as he stared down at his friend.

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes as he took the deep breath he always did before showing them. He let out the breath as the two hidden sets unfurled around him and shot out.

Balthazar's eyes lit as he gazed at them. The urge to run his fingers through them was becoming unbearable and he blinked a few times, trying to hold back but it had no use. Before he could stop himself, he was reaching out.

Castiel sucked in a breath and almost ran off as he noticed Balthazar reaching forward but he remained still, knowing he would have wanted to do the same thing if it was Balth who had gained six wings. He let out a soft breath when he felt the fingers reach into the feathers. It felt nice…not as intense as Dean's touch but still enjoyable.

Balthazar closed his eyes as he felt the incredible power that radiated from those wings. He had always wanted to touch archangel wings but neither of the others were nice enough to let him. Castiel was the only lucky one to have ever touched their wings…that had been when they were very young though. He was favored among the archs because of his future. He was really happy, though, that Castiel was one. He had known from the day he met Castiel that the little angel with blue eyes and black wings would one day be powerful. He was now just intent on seeing the looks on the angels now he Castiel was an arch. He smiled at that thought.

"Castiel! Now you know you aren't allowed to show your wings to the other angels," a smooth voice sounded.

Castiel gasped and spun around to see Lucifer standing outside the door, hands on hips and lips pursed.

Balthazar just stared at Lucifer. He had heard about his return but he had yet to see him.

"H-hello Lucifer," Balthazar said, giving a respectful nod.

"Go," Lucifer said and Balthazar disappeared, leaving Castiel alone.

Castiel felt a lump in his throat and was about to pull his wings back in before Lucifer grabbed onto one. He darted wide, afraid blue eyes at the elder archangel.

"Relax…I won't tell anyone," Lucifer said with a smirk "Now shall we go in?" he motioned for the door.

Castiel walked into the training room. It was set up with visuals of other angels. They were just manifested and not real but they could fight, fly and even speak like real angels. So he came to the conclusion that Lucifer would be training him on using powers to create fire and lightning and other powers Castiel probably didn't know about.

"Let's just get this over with," Castiel said in a bored tone as he walked in and stopped in front of Lucifer. His pitch black wings were beginning to lighten up some as Castiel noticed the vague outline of blue and green undertones.

"Come on, Cas," Lucifer said with a fake pout "Why are you so rude?"

Castiel gave him a look "Can we hurry, I need to get back to Dean."

Lucifer sighed and nodded, his wings slouching in disappointment. They then began the lesson.

. . .

"Gabriel…please just stop talking," Sam groaned as he stared at the computer screen in front of him.

"I agree, shut the hell up," Dean muttered from where he sat on the bed, sharpening his machete. He held it up and pointed it at Gabriel as he spoke.

Gabriel pouted his lips out as he lay on Sam's bed, wings sprawled over the sides of him and onto the floor. He turned to Dean "Your just jealous I'm here and Castiel is training with Lucifer," he said with a grin.

Dean ground his teeth "He is with Lucifer?" he asked, feeling angry all of a sudden.

"Yup," Gabriel said in a clipped voice "Him and Cassie are playing with fire as we speak."

Dean honestly hated the idea of that. He hadn't seen Lucifer yet but if he did, he would ring his neck for touching Sam. With the idea of Castiel being there with him…he gripped the handle of the machete as he started long and harsh swipes over the stone. 

"I think Lucifer has a thing for little Cas," Gabriel continued, wanting to irritate Dean "He was so thrilled to be alone with him."

Dean ground his teeth as he tried to ignore Gabriel. He knew he was just doing it to tick him off and he wouldn't give him that pleasure.

"Come to think of it…I did see Castiel trying checking Lucifer out…maybe he'll want a piece of the dark arch," Gabriel said and grinned to himself when he heard a hiss.

"Dammit!" Dean hissed in a mixture of pain and anger as he rock slid from his hand and cut a long strip through his hand and forearm. He clenched his fists as blood began to pour like a stream onto the sheets below him.

"Aw did Deany-Weeny get a booboo?" Gabriel crooned as he turned to Dean.

"Gabriel," Sam warned as he turned to see his brother. He sighed and walked across the room to get the medical kit.

"You know I can just heal you with a simple touch," Gabriel suggested as Dean grabbed a pillowcase to rope around his wound.

"I don't want anything from you," Dean growled through clenched teeth. He seriously wanted to tear Gabriel's feathers apart.

"Suit yourself," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers to create a lollipop. He popped it into his mouth as he turned onto his side to watch Sam and Dean clean up the wound. After a few moments, Sam gave up when Dean kept pushing him off.

Sam walked over to the laptop to try and research. He got bored partly through and decided to look up something else. Dean was already walking over to Sam to sit on the chair beside him. If a computer got Gabriel off his mind, then so be it. He would do whatever he could. He knit his eyebrows when he saw Sam start to type in 'Archangel Gabriel' into the search engine.

Sam grinned slightly as he clicked on images. He pressed his lips together when a painting popped up. He clicked on it. It said it was Gabriel speaking with Mary.

"Wow," Dean said with a laugh when he realized that Gabriel looked extremely feminine. Sam chuckled beside him and went on to the next picture. This picture looked exactly like a chick.

Both of the Winchester's laughed that time as they glanced from the picture of Gabriel holding roses to the Gabriel that was now sitting up on the bed with a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth. He looked confused as he examined Sam and Dean.

"What are you laughing at?" Gabriel asked nonchalantly.

"You," Dean said, grinning as they clicked onto another picture.

"Wow," Sam said, stifling another laugh at the picture that he would have thought was a female in a dress if it didn't say 'him' in the context.

Gabriel got curious when he saw them laughing between him and the laptop. He tried to not let it bother him "Okay what are you looking at?" he questioned.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Dean asked as they rummaged through a few more picture, nudging and laughing silently.

Gabriel couldn't control it. He slowly walked over and peeked onto the screen. He felt his stomach turn to see a painting of him in one of his older vessels…the one that really did look feminine.

"Wow, every one of these pictures makes you look like a chick," Dean said with a grin on his face as he stared at Gabriel then to the screen of Gabriel holding another flower.

Gabriel hated those pictures and he only wished Dean and Sam would never see them. He cursed the internet and the depictions of him being feminine. The worst part was that it was true…that was how he appeared back then.

"Sammy…is there something you're not telling me?" Dean asked "Because all of these pics definitely point to Gabriel being a chick."

Sam laughed "I have no idea…maybe he is," he shrugged.

"It's not working," Gabriel said, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Did you seriously look like that?" Sam asked, turning his eyes to amber ones.

Gabriel didn't say a word. He was honestly becoming frustrated. Out of everything, the only thing that got under his skin was someone laughing at those stupid paintings. He just prayed they wouldn't see the statues.

Oh…they did. Gabriel turned slightly red when he heard both of the Winchesters boom out in laughter "He is considered a female in this one. Archangel Gabriel playing her horn," Dean teased, glancing at Gabriel, who he could tell was getting angry; finally.

"Hey, it was the style back then," Gabriel defended, not knowing why he felt like he needed to defend himself.

"Did you really bow down and worship Virgin Mary?" Dean questioned.

Gabriel ground his teeth "Yes, I had to," he said, feeling embarrassed again…this was honestly his sore spot. He bit down on the lollipop, the sweet hard candy breaking into pieces over his tongue. He huffed out a sigh and fell back on the bed.

"Wow Gabe…" Dean said as he turned to him.

"Those are merely depictions which humans thought they saw of me. I didn't look like any of those," Gabriel said, sitting up and staring darkly at the Winchesters.

"From the look on your face right now, I'd say these are correct," Dean said and he nudged Sam, who suddenly wasn't looking through pictures but staring at Gabriel. He was starting to feel bad…yeah he deserved it but he didn't like seeing that look on his angel's face.

"Woah!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, causing Sam to turn to the computer screen. His eyes widened as he quickly tried to pry the mouse from Dean's hand.

"Give me that!" Sam hissed, grounding his teeth when Dean laughed and pulled it further away.

"No way! This is hilarious…" Dean laughed as he stared at the fanart someone had done of their depiction of Gabriel curled in Sam's arms with both of them having tears in their eyes. It was labeled 'Sam and Gabriel, the lost little brothers'. Despite the person only being able to have read the comics, they did a damn good job on drawing how they thought Sam and Gabriel would look. It was almost a perfect image of them, of course they made both men look more muscular but other than that…that was surely Sammy and Gabe.

Sam felt his face flush when Gabriel walked over. He took a look at the screen and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I thought Chuck never published any of that stuff about the angels?" Sam asked, feeling irritated.

"Oh it's out there now," Gabriel said, laughing at the picture. He did not like how he was crying in it but that was a fairly good drawing to be honest.

"How?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged "Humans these days…they can do anything with the right technology," he said with a smirk "You should read some of the fanfictions they write."

"You mean like how people wrote about me and Dean together," Sam said, shuddering in disgust as Dean gagged at the mental images.

"I've written a few myself," Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sam and Dean just gawked at him "You aren't serious?"

"Oh, I'm very serious," Gabriel said, grinning.

"You're sick, man. I need a shower." Dean muttered, feeling dirty all of a sudden as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh be careful big boy…me and you got kinky in a shower during one of my stories," Gabriel said with a wink.

Dean glared at him for a moment before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Do you seriously write about you and Dean?" Sam asked, ready to be horrified.

"Nope," Gabriel said with a smirk "But me and you…oh, I've gone there."

"Wow," was all Sam could say. He was curious though to find those stories written by Gabriel. He would have to find a specific time to do so. He turned to say something but Gabriel was already gone. He jumped when he heard Dean shout angrily in the bathroom and the door suddenly flew open to reveal Dean in a towel running out, his face beat red and downright livid. Gabriel walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

Dean grabbed the machete off of the bed and spun around to Gabriel, who vanished, his laughter echoing in the room in the process.

Sam pressed his lips together to hold back from having a laughing fit at his brother. Dean was heated as he stormed back towards the bathroom "I'll kill that son a…" his growled, his words fading as he slammed the bathroom door again.

Sam chuckled to himself as turned back to the computer. He took a deep breath as he stared at the screen, wondering how he would be able to find Gabriel's writing.


	23. Hell in the Angel's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tells Dean about his journey to Hell to free him.

. . .

Chapter 23: Hell in the Angel's Eyes:

. . .

Castiel sighed as he lay on his stomach on the motel room bed. He closed his eyes, feeling his entire being relax as he laid his head on Dean's lap and the hunter ran soothing fingers through his feathers. He hadn't had a full blown grooming like this in years. Dean was literally brushing through every single feather on his six wings.

Dean smiled when he felt his angel relax on his lap. He could sense the bliss as he touched the beautiful feathers that sprawled across the entire bed. He paused when he noticed a spot in the back of one of the wings in the middle. He furrowed his eyebrows as he touched them gently. They were extremely cold and he almost pulled his hand back from the ice shooting into his fingertips. He took a closer look at the feathers and noticed how different the patch looked. It was not as silky-looking like the rest. Instead it was rough and felt as though it had been burned all the way down. He felt Castiel tense up as he touched it.

"Castiel…what happened right here?" Dean asked, frowning at the way it felt. He wondered if it was painful.

Castiel was silent for a moment as he tried to think of a way to say it. He didn't want to upset Dean and he knew no matter how he put it, the hunter would feel guilty. So he resorted to the only excuse he could think of "I don't know."

Dean huffed "You're lying," he said, moving a hand to turn the angel to face him.

Castiel took a deep breath and composed his face before meeting the steady green gaze "I am not lying," he said.

Dean arched an eyebrow "Is that so? Because your wings tell me you're lying."

Castiel tilted his head.

"Yes, they do actually show me how your feeling," Dean said "So tell me the truth…what happened?"

"Dean," Castiel said in the tone that meant he was done with the discussion.

"Cas," Dean said stubbornly "If you don't tell me I won't touch your wings until you decide to."

Castiel narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't be able to resist."

Dean lifted his eyebrows and pulled his hands over to his sides "Try me," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Castiel said, wishing Dean hadn't seen them.

"Too friggen bad now tell me," Dean said, staring intently into the blue gaze.

Castiel sighed, feeling defeated "I'll tell you…but you have to promise me you won't think about anything differently…what happened was in the past."

Dean nodded, knowing if someone hurt Castiel, he would kill them despite his promise.

Castiel nodded and stared down "It…it happened in Hell."

Dean felt his heart clench and a wave of ice shoot up his spine and through his veins "W…when you dove down to get me?"

Castiel nodded but smiled "I don't regret it, though."

Dean felt a lump in his throat as he touched the feathers again, feeling a wave of guilt pass through him as he realized Castiel would have been perfectly fine if it wasn't for him. He blinked away the sting in his eyes "I thought you got your old wings removed?"

Castiel turned his eyes to the wall behind Dean "I did…the injury is not so much of my wings as it is my grace," he said.

Dean flinched, realizing how much worse that sounded "How did it happen?" he asked, locking his gaze back with blue.

Castiel frowned "It's nothing," he dismissed.

"Cas," Dean said in a warning tone "You better tell me."

Castiel sighed "Please Dean," he said "I know you'll just blame yourself and it's not your fault."

"Yeah and if you don't tell me, my mind will start coming up with ways you could've been hurt…and trust me, Cas…my mind can get pretty dark," Dean said, feeling his stomach coil.

Castiel sighed again, letting his head fall back on the bed "You are truly stubborn, Dean."

"Yes I am," Dean said, caressing those wings again "So what happened?"

Castiel took a deep breath, meeting the emerald gaze before telling his story.

. . .The Day Castiel Goes To Hell. . .

"So Castiel, are you prepared to dive down and retrieve the soul?" Zachariah asked as he walked towards the line of soldiers. Castiel and Uriel were pairing up together to go through Hell. Uriel would be there for support while Castiel grabbed the soul, which would indeed be protected, considering he was the Righteous One. This had been Castiel's destiny though so he had been trained to do this.

"I am ready," Castiel said with a nod. Of course he was feeling afraid. He had heard about Hell and the types of things that went on down there but he was a warrior now and had been waiting for this day his entire existence. He frowned slightly when he thought about Gabriel…the older brother who had left so long ago. He was the reason Castiel wasn't afraid to begin with…he wished that Gabriel could see him now.

"Alright then," Zachariah said "Go on."

Castiel glanced at Uriel, whose face was void of all emotion but he could see the hint of anxiety in the other angel. Uriel gave him a look and with that, they both spread their wings. Castiel's were longer than all of the other angels in their rank and arched more considering his destiny was to retrieve the soul. His wings were made to fly through the fires in the deepest parts of Hell. They then dove down.

The trip into the other realm seemed to happen fast and Castiel could see the slit through the ground as he barreled at the speed of light. He closed his eyes as they shot through into the black abyss.

He hissed out and his wings stuttered, almost causing him to fall once they entered the fiery hot atmosphere. Castiel quickly grabbed onto Uriel's arm as the other angel lost all flight ability for a moment. After a few seconds, Uriel straightened out and gave Castiel a thankful nod.

Castiel couldn't believe he was in Hell…it was worse than he imagined. He scanned the area around him, searching for the pull in the right direction. Hell was dark and gloomy; the 'sky' was more of an expanse of massive clouds of black smoke and blood colored atmosphere. Large drops of fiery hot lava fell from above, charring small parts of Castiel's wings. It was painful but it was something he had prepared for. In the distance, he could see large mountain-like landscapes made up of skin and bones and other body parts that made Castiel feel queasy. The ground was flat and made up of black dirt consisting of more bones. Trailing along the scattered remains were demons of all shapes and sizes. Some were larger, some were smaller, some had many horns and others large bat-like wings. Their true forms beneath the human cover they would wear. He could see the eyes in colors of red, black, white, yellow and even some that were green. White was the highest rank of demon and luckily, there was only one in the vicinity.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to pinpoint the location of the soul. He winced and held his hands over his head as the screams and prayers of all the other souls pierced through his being.

He felt Uriel place a hand on his shoulder so he opened his eyes.

"Remember what you were taught. You have to block the other voices…focus on the righteous one," he said loudly and Castiel nodded, closing his eyes again to focus. The Righteous One would have a soul more powerful than the rest in Hell. He began close off his prayer line and after a moment, all voices disappeared. He shot open the bond he had with the Righteous One in the name of Dean Winchester. He immediately began to feel a pull in his grace.

"I-I got it," Castiel said, turning back to Uriel.

Uriel gave a nod "Now follow it…and whatever you do, don't stop for anything."

Castiel of course knew that already. He had been trained to do this for a while. He knew the rules…go directly to the Righteous One – Dean – and do not stop for anything or anyone else. He gave a long flap of his wings and began to descend forward, towards the soul that shined so brightly. Uriel followed close behind, his own deep mahogany wings keeping him a close but also save distance away. It was not smart to travel too close together in case a demon happened to latch onto one of them or have a trap set up. They needed enough distance for one to be able to save the other.

Castiel sucked in a breath that burned hotter than fire down his throat as they passed over one of the deep pits filled with souls being tortured. The scent of coppery blood and sulfur filled his nose and screams of agony filled his ears but he ignored his senses and continued his way.

He jumped and hissed out in pain when he felt something latch onto his leg. It seemed to pierce through his entire body with a sharp, hot pain. He quickly stopped, his wings keeping him descended somewhat off the ground. He glanced down to see what he assumed to be a Hellhound with its large, sharp teeth dug into his leg. He Hellhound's eyes were flat but smoky black as they seemed to pierce into Castiel's very being. He stared in shock as flames rippled up the hounds entire body and snarls sounded from him.

His wings twitched as he tried to shake the thing off and suddenly, a bright white light shot through at the hound. He yelped out in a cry before falling limp to the ground with a thud. Castiel whirled around to Uriel, whose hand was out. He turned to Castiel "What were you thinking! You know you aren't supposed to freeze like that!"

Castiel flinched, knowing he froze. He had been frightened for a moment…he couldn't do this…he thought he could but he couldn't. He shook slightly and turned big, blue eyes to Uriel "I-I can't do this," he said.

"Yes you can, Castiel. This is your destiny! You can do it," Uriel urged "Now we must go on. We have attracted much unnecessary attention with that blast of grace!"

Castiel nodded, feeling another wave of pride pass over him. Yes, he was meant to do this. He couldn't stop…it was destiny. His grace coiled inside of him as he heard demons closing in on them. In a blast, him and Uriel shot out of the area.

Castiel could feel himself getting closer to the soul. It was tugging every part of him. He closed his eyes and shot closer. He heard a shout and instantly stopped to turn. He gasped when he saw Uriel surrounded by at least three yellow-eyed demons and a red-eyed demon, each using their batlike wings to keep up in the air.

Castiel shot a wave of his grace forward, catching one of the demons off guard. It fell to the ground in a heap.

"No Castiel! You must save your grace for the soul!" Uriel shouted "Go on. I'll smite these demon scum."

"I won't leave you," Castiel said defiantly as he flew forward. One of the yellow eyed demons whirled around to him. Castiel ducked as a blast of hellfire shot at him. He immediately pressed his palm onto the demon's forehead. The demon cried out a white light beamed through its eyes and mouth.

"Castiel go!" Uriel shouted as he waved a sword around, slicing at the demons closing in on him.

Castiel remembered his sword and he unsheathed it. He spun in midair, catching the blade with a wing from one of the demons. The demon flailed in the air for a moment before its wings gave out.

"Go to Alastair!" one of the demons called "They are trying to claim the soul!"

"Go!" Uriel shouted "I can take care of them. Go!"

Castiel hesitated a moment before sheathing his sword. He gave Uriel a nod before shooting through Hell at the speed of light. His wings could now be used to their full extent now that he was alone. If he had gone as fast as he was allowed before, then Uriel would be left behind in a cloud of dust. Castiel's wings were meant to pull this soul out so they were stronger.

He could feel and hear the demons closing in around him but he was too fast for them to comprehend. He was getting closer and closer to the soul – Dean – he reminded himself. Calling a human soul by their name would usually help in making them remember who they were.

He felt his grace burst with determination when his eyes set up on the bright, white light that was Dean's soul. He stared in amazement. He had never seen a soul shine so brightly before. It was shining like the moon in a black, starless sky. He gulped deeply as he dove down to grab the soul.

He could see that it was a young man. A young man which a soul brighter than anything Castiel had ever seen.

He felt his grace pump inside of him as he began to lower down to the soul. He noticed the man backing away from another human soul that he had been torturing. When his emerald eyes set on Castiel, they widened with fright. The man – Dean – trembled and backed up, falling over in the process.

"Please don't hurt me…I did what you said," he said, hiding his head.

"Dean Winchester…my name is Castiel. I am an Angel of the Lord. I am here to save you," Castiel said, knowing Dean would not remember him once he was out but at the moment, he needed to know. It would make saving this soul easier.

"No! There is no such thing! There is nothing but evil!" Dean shouted angrily, his soul light wavering.

Castiel gasped and spun around when he felt demons closing in. He immediately hovered over the soul protectively as he swung the sword about. The demons hissed and snarled and snapped at him.

Castiel could feel his grace wavering as one of the demons hurled Hellfire at him. His wings twitched as he smote and shoved the demons. Their eyes were glowing in arrays of blacks and reds and yellows. He fought and fought for what felt like hours. He took out dozens of demons before he could feel his entire being start to weaken. His wings ached and cried out in pain when he felt several claws dig into his feathers. That was when they gave out and he collapsed onto the soot covered ground. Fiery hot pain shot up from the ground and spikes started to jut out. He let out another yelp when he felt claws tearing his wings. He could feel the warm stickiness begin to soak him.

He closed his eyes to hide from the pain…he knew he couldn't do this…he wasn't meant to do this. He was weak…he was failing. He could feel his grace burning inside of him from the taint of demon's touch.

It felt like years passing by as he lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. He was drifting in and out of reality. He could smell the demon scum and hear the hissing of their voices around him. They were malicious and talked of the Righteous Soul… they spoke of how he they captured him…they spoke of using him to make a deal with Heaven.

They tried to get Castiel to talk…he couldn't…he wouldn't…he failed his destiny. He failed his Father and Heaven and his brothers. He failed them all…he didn't deserve anything but death.

"Hey Angel," a demon spoke. Castiel peered through heavy eyes. He was lying on a table. A demon with white eyes stood above him…the demon was strong…Castiel knew this demon was strong. He closed his eyes again and felt his battered wings being strapped down.

"You will speak!" the demon snarled angrily and Castiel yelped out in agony as a wave of Hellfire poured through him.

"Dean!" the demon shouted.

Castiel opened his eyes. Dean…the Righteous Soul…he was near. He could see the bright light…he could feel the warmth of the soul. He saw the soul step closer…it's light was dimming…Castiel knew this soul was changing. He needed to get him out. He needed to save this soul. He couldn't move…he was too weak.

"Torture this angel," the demon ordered.

Castiel turned eyes to the soul who squinted at him. He knew this soul could see him…his true form was visible to souls in Hell and Heaven. He wondered what this soul – Dean – saw…perhaps a broken angel?

Dean looked afraid as he stared at the demon "But Alastair…I cannot hurt an angel," he said, his voice shaking.

"You will do so or you will return to the rack!" the demon – Alastair – shouted. Castiel could feel the rage; it was penetrating into his being…it hurt.

Dean let out a sigh "I will not," he said "I have tortured human souls but you cannot make me do this."

Castiel felt his grace lighten…he could see why Dean was the Righteous…he was so kind and caring. He didn't deserve to be in Hell. He felt a need to move forward again.

"No!" Dean shouted and Castiel cried out in pain so loud the ground shook. He could feel claws digging into his gut…into his grace. He screamed and writhed in pain…he could see white in his vision as his grace coiled and radiated in agonizing pain. He could feel the demon tainting his grace…ruining it. Castiel cried out louder when the claws twisted his grace. He could feel more grace spilling from his eyes and mouth. He could feel his wings flailing and thrashing about, trying to free from this torture. He couldn't take it anymore…he couldn't take this.

He heard a familiar voice…a battle cry from his partner; Uriel. There was a bright light and a flap of wings belonging to a demon. Alastair was flying away; Castiel could feel the release from the claws inside of him. He was weak…his grace tried to heal but in Hell he didn't have the ability to reach Heaven.

"Castiel!" Uriel's voice shouted, shaking the ground below them.

Castiel tried to open his eyes. He could feel the warmth of grace touching his. His eyes fluttered open slightly. He could see the bright, beaming light from the other angel.

"Castiel…come on Castiel. You wake up now! You don't give up on your brothers and sisters!" Uriel was shouting.

"Uriel…I am so tired," Castiel said weakly.

"We must leave now Castiel. There are more demons coming! You must save the soul," Uriel had said in a demanding tone.

The soul...Dean Winchester…Castiel needed to pull him out. He needed to free the soul from the clutches of Hell. He winced as he sat up.

He turned to see the soul brightly beside them. It was shining like a beacon in a dark forest. Dean backed up, his eyes grazing over the two angels.

Castiel could feel more demons coming. He needed to do this now or never. He jumped up to his feet, his battered and broken wings throbbing. He had no idea how he was going to do this…grace still leaked from his gut.

"Castiel! Let's go!" Uriel shouted.

"I am going to bring you back to your brother, Dean Winchester," Castiel said staring into the lost eyes. Those eyes brightened with recognition "Sammy?" he asked.

"Yes," Castiel said warmly, letting his wings curl to comfort the soul.

"Sammy…" Dean was saying with a smile lighting those feature.

"You must let me take you," Castiel said "I will not harm you."

Dean smiled again and his soul lightened drastically at the mention of his brother. Castiel gave him a nod and suddenly dozens of demons came flying and charging towards them. Dean was backing up but Castiel closed his hand onto Dean's upper arm. He gasped when a tingling and suddenly warmth shot through his entire being. He could feel Dean gasp at the same moment as though he felt it too. Then there was a sudden, bright white light beaming in every direction. Castiel felt something inside of him he had never felt before. It was nice and made him feel an entire new wave of hope. The white light began to fade and Castiel was amazed to see the piles of demons on the ground in lifeless heaps. With that, he realized that his wings were healed and his grace was lit again. He glanced at Uriel and nodded and together, they shot up into the air.

Castiel gripped the soul tightly as they darted up at a speed that was unknown. They were getting closer…Castiel could see the beacon that led to Earth. With a deep breath, they pierced through the veil. He could feel the soul leave his grip as they entered Earth. He closed his eyes and kept going up. He stopped once he landed in the Heaven he enjoyed.

The moment he landed, he collapsed onto the grass. He was so weak…he was just too weak to move. He could hear voices and cheers around him. He didn't want to move. That trip drained him…

"Castiel! Castiel are you alright?" a familiar voice sounded.

Castiel let his eyes open and he stared into the eyes of his closest friend, Balthazar. His expression was filled with concern as he already resided in a vessel.

Castiel closed his eyes again and was thankful when he heard Balthazar tell the other angels to leave. He then felt hands close around him. He felt a breeze and felt his body being placed into what he knew was a healing room. He could already feel the warmth.

He couldn't open his eyes but he could hear the voice of Michael speaking. He seemed concerned…Castiel had always thought Michael would be happy about this day.

"I can heal him mostly but I'm afraid some of the damage to his grace will be permanent," another voice was saying.

There was a moment of silence…Castiel didn't like the idea of his grace being permanently damaged…but he could not find reason to be upset. He did it for the soul – he did it for Dean Winchester, the soul that he now felt a connection with. It was something entirely knew to him and for some reason, all he wanted to do was go and see him again. He wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Michael was asking.

"I'm afraid not. He was in in the pit for two months," the other voice was saying "You know how time is in Hell…they tortured him the entire time."

There was another moment of silence and Castiel wanted to see what was happening but he couldn't find the strength to move.

"Is he in pain?" Michael was asking.

"I don't believe so…but he is very weak," the other voice said – the healer – from what Castiel assumed.

Castiel felt his grace turn inside of him when he felt a warm, powerful grace touch over him "Thank you Castiel…you did great," Michael said, sending a wave of comforting grace into Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes as a dream-like state took over.

. . .Present Time. . .

Dean was staring with his stomach turning as Castiel finished up "When I woke, that was when I tried to speak with you…and well, you know the rest from there."

Dean felt his stomach turning inside of him "Alastair tortured you?" he asked, feeling awful. Castiel would have been fine if he didn't have to dive into Hell for him.

"Dean, I told you it wasn't your fault. You were about to go back on the rack so you wouldn't have to torture me," Castiel said as he stared up into those green eyes "You have no idea what that meant to me. You were the only reason I had the willpower to go on."

There was a moment of silence where Castiel stared deeply at Dean.

"Dean you were the one who saved me from Hell," Castiel said, his eyes sincere.

Dean gulped and nodded, feeling a sting in his eyes as tears tried to fall. He blinked them away "You know I love you."

Castiel smiled "I love you too Dean," he whispered, turning onto his back so he could pull Dean into his arms. He let out a long breath and smiled "I never thought we would ever end up like this."

Dean smiled…he felt bad but deep down, he knew Castiel didn't blame him. He took a deep breath and closed his arms around his angel, breathing in that glorious scent.

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean. He gently lifted the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt to reveal the handprint he had left there. He placed his hand over it, feeling that electric tingle through his skin that always happened when he did so.

Dean shivered at the incredible feeling. He turned his eyes to stare at the inhuman blue.

"When I touched your soul…that was when we formed our bond," Castiel said softly, now letting his fingers brush over the mark "Our bond was so powerful that when it happened we killed two dozen demons."

Dean lifted his eyebrows. Castiel had mentioned that in his story but Dean didn't realize that was what it meant. He had thought the light was because of an angel and a soul. He smiled though to see the joy in his angel's eyes. He gently cupped Castiel's cheek and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss.

Now he felt like he knew Castiel more and he felt more connected than ever before. He loved him so much and that would never change. He suddenly didn't regret a moment in Hell. If he had never gone to Hell…if Alastair had never broken him…he would never have met Castiel.

. . .

. (Meanwhile, when Castiel is alone and unconscious after saving Dean from Hell).

Gabriel took a quick glance around to be sure that nobody was in the area. The last thing he needed was to be discovered. He slowly let his wings close in as he entered the Healing Room. He gazed at the angel on the bed. He felt his grace warm inside of him and he smiled. He remembered when Castiel had just been a small and young angel, terrified about his future. Not he was a warrior. He just dove into Hell and pulled out the Righteous Soul. Gabriel couldn't be more proud of how well this angel grew.

He slowly placed a hand on the angel and frowned when he felt the damage in the grace. He felt somewhat of anger drift through him at the idea that his younger brother was permanently injured because of that human. Dean Winchester…it was his fault Castiel was hurt.

Gabriel ground his teeth, fighting the urge to find that Winchester and tear him a new one. Instead, he pushed those feelings back and spoke gently enough so that nobody in Heaven could hear him. He knew Castiel was unconscious and wouldn't hear the words but he wanted to speak them, anyways.

"I am so proud of you, Castiel," he whispered as he let a soothing hand touch over the bright form. With that, he could feel another presence…it was Michael. He knew his the other archangel could sense him but Gabriel couldn't let him be seen. He quickly left Heaven to return to Earth.

Michael walked into the room…he was so sure he sensed his long lost brother. When he opened the door, though, all he could see was Castiel in that sleep-like state. Michael sighed in disappointment and left again.


	24. The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wants his wings massaged but Dean refuses to do it. So Gabriel takes matters into his own hands and switched vessels with Castiel.

. . .

Chapter 24: The Switch:

. . .

Gabriel groaned as he opened his eyes, wondering if this trick had worked. He had never done anything like it but after peering through an eyelid, he grinned at a job well done. Of course, he knew for a fact that this could only last about a day, considering he was not meant for this vessel but still, it would be worth it.

He pressed his lips together as he let six wings unfurl, making sure they remained the darker colors of Castiel's…he had them down perfectly. He had been practicing for a week now.

"Cas?" Dean asked, opening his eyes and blinking away the sleep. He gazed beside him on the bed and through the darkness, he could see Castiel staring at him, blue eyes somewhat faded but Dean just brushed it off as being from lighting.

"Yes Dean?" Gabriel asked, trying out the new gruff voice.

"You okay?" Dean asked, turning onto his side and lifting a hand to brush through Castiel's dark hair.

Gabriel tried not to grin as he realized it was working. He took a deep breath "I'm fine," he said "Just sore from training."

Dean smiled and reached a hand out to start caressing the feathers on Castiel's back. He knit his eyebrows to feel the slightly more rough texture but decided on it being from training. He beamed when he heard Castiel let out soft breaths of appreciation. 

Gabriel sighed and let his head rest on the pillow as Dean brushed hands over his wings. Oh, it had been too long. He knew Dean would never ever help him if he asked so he decided switching vessels with Castiel would be the most guaranteed way to get a grooming. He just had to remember to switch back before Castiel woke up next to a very naked Sam. He grinned and couldn't help but chuckle when he imagined that reaction.

"You sure you're alright, Cas? You're acting strange again," Dean said, sitting up to get a better angle.

Gabriel composed himself "I'm fine Dean," he said "Just tired of training so much. Lucifer is so annoying."

Dean nodded before taking both of his hands into the feathers that sprawled all over the bed. He knit his eyebrows at the different feelings that radiated into him from them but brushed them off. They were working Castiel too hard. He would definitely need to talk to someone about it…not Gabriel because he was a douche but maybe Michael…definitely not Lucifer.

His lifted his eyebrows when Castiel let out a very long moan as his body slumped.

Gabriel was enjoying this too much. Dean was touching all the right places and he just wanted to fall into angel-sleep right then and there. He tried to think of a total Cas move so he turned blue eyes to Dean "Thank you, Dean," he said in a grumbly voice.

Dean smiled and Gabriel widened his eyes when Dean leaned down. He stiffened to feel Dean's lips brush against his – or Castiel's – but it was indeed Gabriel in the body. He gulped down the bile in his throat and gave a soft kiss back, praying that Dean wouldn't try to go any further or he would have to call off this entire game.

He sighed in relief when Dean pulled away fairly quickly before returning to the wing massage.

. . .

Sam took a long, deep breath as he opened his eyes to the sun starting to rise through the window. He stretched out and let the breath out as his eyes grazed around the motel room. It was still strange to him not to wake up to see Dean in another bed on the other side of the room but he was almost positive Dean wouldn't want to hear them all night and he surely didn't want to listen to Dean and Cas.

He turned and smiled when he noticed Gabriel beside him in a surprisingly deep sleep. He looked so peaceful that all Sam could do was stare for a moment, relishing the moment because Gabriel was usually always awake before him.

He gently brushed a hand through Gabriel's hair, earning a small murmur from the angel.

Castiel smiled when he felt the warm hand on his hair. He gently opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus. He gasped and his entire body shot up in the air when he realized just who it was that touched his hair. His grace coiled, stomach turned and heart raced as he fell backwards off of the bed, his legs getting tangled in the blankets in the process. He crashed onto the floor, wincing as his wings crumpled beneath him.

Sam jumped up when he noticed Gabriel fall off the bed, his eyes widened in a state of pure panic.

Castiel gasped and shielded his eyes after they set upon a very naked Sam Winchester. He scrambled up to his feet and almost tripped several times as he ran into the door that he knew was the bathroom. He literally freaked out to feel the wind against his own naked body.

Sam stared in shock as Gabriel ran into the bathroom like he was afraid. In an instant, he slid jeans on before knocking on the door "Hey you okay?" he asked.

Castiel was freaking out again as he manifested clothing onto his body. What had he been doing with Sam? Dean was going to be so mad. He glanced around the bathroom, realizing that there were no mirrors. He took a deep breath before coming to the conclusion that he needed to face the facts and figure out what happened because the last thing he recalled was lying in bed with Dean.

Sam let out a breath as the door opened to reveal a panic-stricken Gabriel wearing…exactly what Castiel would wear. He knit his eyebrows "What the hell?" he asked "Is it Halloween already?"

Castiel tilted his head "No, it is not Halloween. It is only June," he stated.

Sam felt even more confused "Is this a trick? I don't get it."

Castiel tilted his head to the other side "Why would I play a trick on you?"

"You alright?" Sam asked, feeling lost.

"What happened last night, Sam?" Castiel questioned, taking a step towards the tall Winchester.

Sam smirked and shook his head. Oh it was just like Gabriel to play all innocent like that after their night. He smiled as he pulled the short angel into his arms, holding him tightly in an embrace.

Castiel gasped and thrashed out of the grip "Sam," he said "Why did you do that?"

Sam just stared "Um…"

"What happened last night?" Castiel asked again, feeling a sense of worry.

"You know what we did…why do you want me to say it?" Sam asked, his cheeks reddening.

"No I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember was lying down with Dean," Castiel said, getting frustrated.

Sam felt his stomach drop "W-what?" Gabriel just stared at him with a look that said 'well, what else did you expect?'

"Last thing I remember is lying in bed with Dean…then I woke up with you," Castiel said slowly.

Sam felt his heart clench "Are you serious? I don't believe that," he said "Dean hates you."

Castiel felt his stomach drop and blood freeze "He does?" he asked.

Sam shook his head "Yeah…seriously, what game is this?" he asked, feeling irritated.

"This is no game Sam!" Castiel hissed "What happened last night?"

"We had sex? There, ya happy? I said it," Sam huffed, his enjoyable morning turning to crap.

Castiel gasped and covered his mouth. He certainly did no such thing. He would never do that…if he did, it would only be with Dean. He felt something shake him and he realized he was becoming anxious again.

"Gabriel? What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, noticing the archangel on the verge of a freak-out.

Castiel tilted his head "Gabriel? Where is he?" he asked, feeling fearful that Gabriel would smite him from supposedly touching Sam.

"Dude…this isn't funny," Sam said, irritated as he grabbed his t shirt and slid it on.

"I don't find this funny, either Sam," Castiel said flatly.

"Gabriel," Sam said again, staring into those confused golden-amber eyes "Stop this. I'm not in the mood."

"Why are you calling me Gabriel?" Castiel huffed out angrily.

Sam rolled his eyes "I'm done. Seriously," he said.

Castiel stared down to see what he looked like but he was wearing his usual clothes. He quickly moved his hands up to his face and gasped, causing Sam to startle.

"I'm not Gabriel," Castiel said, putting the pieces together. He was in Gabriel's vessel somehow which mean…He felt his stomach drop…Gabriel was in his vessel with Dean.

"What do you mean you're not Gabriel…I swear if your screwing with me, I won't speak to you ever again," Sam warned.

"I'm not Gabriel…I'm in his vessel though," Castiel said, tilting his head as he touched the greasy hair.

"Castiel?" Sam asked, unsure.

Castiel nodded "Yes," he said.

Sam suddenly felt his cheeks flush deep dark scarlet with embarrassment that Castiel had been in the bed with him while he was naked…He was about to panic when he thought about how long Castiel had been in that vessel but those thoughts slipped away…that was definitely Gabriel the night before.

"Why would he do something like this?" Castiel wondered.

"So he is in your vessel now?" Sam questioned.

Castiel nodded "I believe so," he said "I need to get back to the motel before he does something to Dean."

"Hey wait for me," Sam said, feeling rightfully ticked off with Gabriel. He had no right to do that...fool around with Sam and then leave him to wake up with a very uncomfortable Castiel.

After a few minutes, Castiel grabbed Sam's hand to teleport them to the motel. He sighed when he realized the barren and empty room…so they left.

"That's just great," Sam said "I honestly wished those two could get along…if Dean figures out what Gabriel is doing…" he sighed, realizing that his brother and his angel would never ever get along. It was a lost cause to hope.

"I don't know how to track them," Castiel said, staring intently at the floor. Sam swore he could hear that deep, gravelly voice inside of Gabriel's vessel.

. . .

"Cas…seriously, what is wrong with you?" Dean asked as he drove the Impala down the road. They were heading to Bobby's house. Castiel was sitting in the passenger seat with a half smirk on his face.

Gabriel instantly composed a blank expression "Why do you keep asking me that? I am perfectly fine, Dean. Like I said, I'm just very tired from training. We've been getting more in depth with our lessons," he said. He had to gulp down the smirk that wanted to reveal. He originally planned on going back to his vessel before Castiel could wake up but he was having far too much fun with all of this. Not to mention, his wings felt incredible. He wondered what Castiel's reaction was to being naked with Sam. It took a lot out of him not to start laughing. He knew for a fact boring ol' Cas wouldn't just laugh out of nowhere. He knew for a fact that Sam figured it out by now and he felt kinda bad for just leaving like that but he had been planning this day for a while. It wasn't often Sam and Dean slept in different motels.

"Where is my phone?" Dean suddenly asked as he realized he hadn't heard from Sam yet. They were supposed to be meeting up in a few hours at Bobby's place. He checked through his pockets to find nothing.

"Did you leave it at the motel room?" Gabriel asked in a Castiel tone.

Dean sighed "Yeah I guess I did. I'll just use Bobby's phone."

The drive to Bobby's house went by fairly quickly and it took everything in Gabriel's power not to screw with the radio stations on Dean; being Cas was so boring…until it came to the wing grooming. Oh, he knew he was going to be caught soon so he needed to convince Dean to go at it one more time.

Once they arrived at Bobby's, Gabriel quickly slid out of the Impala. He took a deep breath and composed a perfect sad Cas face. He waited for Dean to turn around.

Dean sighed as he slid out of the Impala. He missed his baby and was so glad to be driving her on a daily basis again. He was about to walk towards the front door when he realized he didn't feel Castiel beside him. He quickly turned and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed his angel with his lower lip slightly pouted out and blue eyes staring down at the ground.

"Cas?" Dean asked, wondering why he was acting so strange since they woke up.

Gabriel lifted his head up and put on a half-smile "Yes Dean?" he asked. He could see the suspicion in the hunter's eyes for a moment before it turned to concern "What's wrong?"

Dean slowly walked over to where Castiel was standing. He gently reached a hand out to brush his thumb across the stubble on Castiel's cheek.

"It's nothing," Gabriel said in a low voice.

"Let me see your wings," Dean said, pulling his hand back.

Gabriel turned to him and nodded before letting his wings unfurl. He made sure they were yet again that color that was uniquely Castiel.

"All six," Dean added when he noticed just one set come out.

Gabriel nodded, trying to hide the anticipation as he let the rest of his wings spread out.

Dean smiled and closed the rest of the distance between him and Castiel. He gently snaked his hands around the angel's body to gently caress the wings.

Gabriel let out a deep breath at the euphoric feel of that. He closed his eyes to try and imagine it was Sam doing it. His stomach turned, though, when he felt warm lips press against his. He flinched inwardly but kept a composed expression on the outside as he attempted to kiss Dean back but all he wanted to do was vomit.

He had never been so relieved in his life when he felt Dean pull away and walk behind him. He let out a soft moan when he felt those hands trail through his feathers with perfection. Dean definitely knew what he was doing when it came to grooming.

. . .

"Should we just go to Bobby's house and wait for them there?" Sam asked as they left a gas station nearby the motel they had found empty.

Castiel nodded, his stomach turning in anger as ideas of what he wanted to do to Gabriel ran through his mind. He ground his teeth and took a deep breath. He turned to Sam and touched two fingers to his forehead.

. . .

Gabriel felt his stomach turn when he felt a wave of very angry grace wash over him. He knew this was over so he quickly turned to Dean "Thank you so much Deano!" he grinned widely.

Dean gasped and jumped back when Castiel called him Deano in that tone and smirked in a way that didn't work on his face. It took him a moment to comprehend what was going on. He felt a wave of anger surge through him when those six wings turned into the silvery gold that was all Gabriel.

"Oh you son of a…" Dean growled, clenching his hand into a fist. He wasn't able to finish that sentence before he felt a breeze and turned to see Gabriel – or Castiel – appear out of nowhere with Sam.

Dean could see those deep ebony wings sparking with electricity and he could literally feel the temperature drop as Gabriel's vessel containing Cas stormed forward.

"Toodles," Gabriel said quickly before vanishing.

Dean didn't have a second to speak before Castiel vanished with him.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked, his face reddening in embarrassment. Dammit…he should have known. Castiel was acting so strange all day and the entire time it was friggen Gabriel! He was touching Gabriel's wings! He kissed Gabriel!

"Dean what happened with you two?" Sam asked curiously, trying not to laugh at the expression on his brother's face.

"I am going to kill him…" Dean growled, now wishing he had a pair of wings to find that archangel and stab him in the heart.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Sam asked, pressing his lips together to hold back from laughing. He was surprised it didn't upset him…it was just hilarious.

Dean felt his face flush as he stared into his little brother's eyes "What did you and Castiel do?"

Sam laughed "Nothing…but you should have seen the look he put on Gabriel's vessel when he woke up next to me," he shook his head, remembering the fear in those eyes "I never thought I'd see the day Gabriel got that look."

"What did you do?" Dean asked, his temper building as a wave of jealousy pierced through him.

"Woah," Sam said, holding out a hand "Calm down. We didn't do anything. We figured out the situation pretty fast."

"Good," Dean said, grinding his teeth.

. . .

Gabriel felt his stomach turning wildly as he flew up to Heaven. For a moment, he didn't even remember Castiel was an archangel. All he knew was that he needed to hide. So he decided the Throne Room only archangels were allowed in was a safe bet.

He quickly landed inside the room and turned to see Lucifer sprawled out on a bean bag in middle of the floor. He was holding a controller that connected to a box below a large, 68' inch 3DTV. Gabriel stared at the screen for a moment, noticing that he was slaughtering dozens of humans with two demons.

"Ca…Gabriel?" Michael's voice sounded.

Gabriel turned to him "I'm not Gabriel," he said, knowing it was false hope. Michael could see right through the vessel. He gasped and ran over and jumped behind Michael, trying to hide himself behind the massive silver and blue wings.

"What on Earth are you doing, Gabriel? Why are you in Castiel's vessel?" Michael asked, trying to turn so he could see his brother.

"Shh," Gabriel hissed, crouching lower behind the wings "Protect me," he grinned.

Michael turned to Lucifer, who was staring at them with a bemused expression. He tried to turn again but hissed when he felt Gabriel clutch his wings to hold him in place.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Castiel storming in…in Gabriel's vessel. Michael lifted his eyebrows to see the lightning radiating out of those wings.

"Where is Gabriel?" Castiel asked, glancing around for the archangel.

Michael crossed his arms "First tell me what is going on."

"Gabriel switched vessels with me so Dean would groom his wings," Castiel said impatiently.

Lucifer laughed loudly, realizing how much of an incredible idea that was. He was so mad he didn't think of it first. He hadn't had his wings touched by anyone…

"Wow," Michael said "He is right here," he pointed behind him and hissed in pain again when he felt the hands tug on his feathers.

Castiel gave Michael a thankful nod before stalking over.

"Crap!" Gabriel gasped, running from behind Michael "Thanks a lot, dick," he shouted as he ran back out of the room and spread his wings.

Castiel growled and flew out of the room, following the trail.

"Wow," Lucifer said, turning his game back on.

Michael shook his head "I will never understand Gabriel."

"You have to give him credit on the idea," Lucifer said, glancing at Michael as he snapped a golden chair into existence. He was about to sit when Lucifer snapped it back out of existence. Michael grunted when he fell onto the floor.

"What the hell!" he snapped.

"What about hell?" Lucifer asked with mock interest.

"You're so annoying," Michael muttered as he went to manifest another chair.

"Why are you going to sit on that?" Lucifer asked as he leaned further back into the beanbag.

Michael glared at him.

"Have you ever sat on one of these?" he asked, pausing his game and pointing to the bag beneath him.

Michael's lip curled in disgust "No."

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Have you ever relaxed before in your existence?"

Michael just stared at him.

"Wow," Lucifer whistled. He snapped his fingers to create another beanbag. It was right beside him and he patted it.

Michael stared at it like it was vermin for a moment before reluctantly letting his body fall onto it. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise at how comfortable it was.

Lucifer grinned as he noticed Michael get comfortable in the bag beside him. Little by little he was going to get his brother to stop being a tight-ass.

"Now you just have to learn how to play Xbox," Lucifer said, lifting the controller.

"Shut up," Michael groaned as he created another one of the beanbags to lie back on. Lucifer chuckled to himself as he resumed his game.

. . .

Gabriel panted as he stopped and glanced wildly around for an escape route. With Castiel so close on his trail, he couldn't go anywhere without the angel finding him. He took a deep breath before deciding his next route. He breezed through the Heavens until he reached the other side. He took another breath before pushing open the doors to another throne room.

He paused to see God sitting on a throne with…a laptop on his lap. He knit his eyebrows and gasped when he felt Castiel right behind him. With a last attempt, he flew behind the throne and peeked over the side.

"What are you doing, Gabriel?" God questioned, staring down at the younger archangel.

He turned and lifted his eyebrows to see Castiel storm into the room, the sounds of thunder following.

"Please Father," Gabriel said, knowing this would work.

"What are you doing in your brother's vessel?" He asked Castiel.

Castiel paused and instantly, his wings turned back normal as he stared at the Almighty "Sorry for walking in like that, Father," he said "I was trying to get to Gabriel."

"What did you do this time?" He asked, turning to Gabriel.

Gabriel took a deep breath and stood up, still behind the throne "I switched vessels with Castiel so I could have my wings groomed by Dean."

"What have I told you about that!" God shouted.

Gabriel flinched and bowed his head "Sorry Father."

"Fix the situation right now," He ordered.

Gabriel nodded quickly and closed his eyes to leave the vessel. Castiel glowered at Gabriel for a moment before leaving the vessel he was in. After a moment, he sighed in relief to feel that he was in his own – or Jimmy's – skin.

"Good. Now Gabriel," He said, turning to Gabriel, who was now in front of him where Castiel had been standing.

"Yes Father?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel quickly stepped in front of their Father and bowed his head down.

"You will go to The Room for six hours' time and think about what you've done," God demanded.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "You mean like time out? You're putting me in time out?"

"Make that ten hours' time," He said dismissively.

Gabriel ground his teeth and huffed before storming out of the room. He knew he had to listen too.

Castiel flinched when he felt those eyes on him.

"You will not attack your brother, okay?" God said and Castiel nodded.

"Yes Father," he said.

"You may leave," He said.

"Thank you Father," Castiel said, turning back to the door.

"Oh and Castiel," God added.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, turning to his Father who was playing on a laptop.

"Tell Dean Winchester that I said 'thank you.'" He said with a smile.

Castiel smiled and nodded before flying back down to Dean.


	25. Dust in the Wind 1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to realize he has grown a set of wings...not just any wings, either. He is not happy.

. . .

Chapter 25: Dust in the Wind; Part One:

. . .

Dean groaned as he stretched out his arms and legs in the bed. Bones cracked in just the right places and his muscles loosened as he slumped back into place. He kept his eyes closed as the vague sunlight from the window across the room beamed on him.

He sighed and let everything relax again. That was when he felt something fall over the bare skin of his back. He felt his muscles twitch beneath the skin as something silky brushed against him. He knit his eyebrows and stretched his arm across the bed to feel for another body. He had thought Castiel was going to be away until later that night but he knew what he felt on his back couldn't be from the blankets. It was too warm and smooth…too light?

His eyelids fluttered open when he couldn't feel anyone beside him. He knit his eyebrows to see the empty spot beside him on the bed. Huh, that was weird. He swore he felt those wings. He sighed and sat up, stretching again in the process. His stomach flipped when he felt two more appendages reach out…he didn't know what they were but he knew that what he was feeling was not anything normal.

He whipped his head back to try and see what was there and his heart skipped a beat when he noticed shimmering and colorful dust flurry onto the white sheets below him.

"What the hell?" he breathed as he brushed a finger into the fine sparkling dust-like substance. It stuck to his finger and he lifted it to eye-level to get a closer look.

"What the hell?" he asked again. He wiped the dust onto his shirt and stood up. He could feel a foreign weight between his shoulder blades. He spun around again to get a look and his stomach almost hit the floor when he noticed the bright, sparkling and thin objects that seemed to be attached to him.

He turned lifted his arm over his shoulder to feel and possibly pull off whatever the hell someone taped to his back. He gasped when warmth shot through his entire body as his fingers brushed over the silky texture.

He blinked a few times and turned to the other bed where Sam was fast asleep. Dean gulped deeply, his heart pounding in his ribcage as he padded his way into the bathroom. He took a deep breath, praying he was wrong, before flicking the light switch on.

Sam's eyes popped open and he jumped out of the bed so fast the room spun when he heard a loud, ear-piercing shriek echo through the room. He quickly pulled the handgun out of the duffel bag and darted his eyes around the room. His stomach dropped when he noticed Dean wasn't in his bed.

"Dean?" he called, his stomach turning nervously.

He heard a long train of curses coming from the bathroom. Sam quickly held the gun at ready as he slowly walked over to the bathroom door. He gasped and his heart jumped so fast that he dropped the gun. A loud crack pierced through the room as a bullet burst into the wall.

Dean jumped at the sudden noise, another wave of cursing spilling from his lips as he turned furious emerald eyes to his brother.

Sam held his hand over his mouth as a grin spread across his face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean was standing in front of the mirror with two, large translucent but still very bright colored fairy wings sprouting out of his back. Sam felt his stomach clench and his eyes burn as he tried to hold back laughter. He broke though when Dean spun and rainbow colored sparkly dust flew through the air. Oh yes, Sam broke out into a loud, uncontrollable laughter at his brother.

Dean was furious as he turned back to the mirror to see the wings jutting out from his upper back. He couldn't even comprehend what to think about them. He felt another wave of anger when he heard Sam laughing hysterically.

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped angrily.

Sam tried to stop but he couldn't when he noticed the fairy dust spilling onto the floor some more. After a moment, he realized he was hunched over on the floor, clutching his stomach as more waves of laughter spilled from his lips. His lungs felt like they were going to explode and he couldn't breathe but it was worth it to see the fiery rage in the man with fairy wings eyes.

"This isn't funny Sam!" Dean growled, reaching his hands behind his back to clasp a handful of the silky material. He yanked, trying to pull the wing out. He yelped when an agonizing pain ripped through his body.

"Whew…whew…I-I'm…" Sam chuckled holding his stomach "Y-your right, this isn't funny."

Dean whirled around again and Sam couldn't help but burst out in another laughing fit as those colorful wings flailed angrily behind Dean.

Dean ground his teeth and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Sam felt his eyes watering as another wave of hysterics took over when fairy dust shimmered in the breeze from the bathroom door slamming.

After a few moments, he was beginning to calm down. He needed to focus…something was definitely wrong…nobody just woke up with fairy wings. He took a calming breath before walking over to the laptop.

. . .

After about 30 minutes, Sam was finally able to concentrate without laughing every time he saw Dean.

Dean paced around the room, his stomach turning and heart racing as he tried to think about what the hell was going on.

He paused when he felt a familiar breeze wash over his body except this time, it washed over his wings. His entire body stiffened and he felt his wings twitch at the sensation of euphoria bubbling into his body. He felt his skin get warm and tingling and his throat felt dry suddenly.

He turned to see Castiel standing there, his eyebrows knit and head tilted. One set of his wings were out, twitching a lot more than usual as he inspected Dean. Dean sighed in relief when he realized Castiel was not going to laugh at him like Sam did.

"What do you have on your back?" Castiel questioned, taking a step closer to the human with the sparkling fairy wings.

"I don't know," Dean growled irritably "I just woke up with the damn things."

Castiel tilted his head and closed the distance to get a better look "Are they real?" he asked curiously.

"I think so – woah Cas - " Dean hissed when he felt a wave of pleasure course through his veins as Castiel brushed fingers through the wings on his back. He quickly stumbled back, his body lit with lust and his stupid wings shaking stupid sparkles everywhere.

"They are definitely real," Castiel said with knit eyebrows. He felt his own wings twitching at the sight of Dean. He did not care that they were fairy wings…he honestly thought they were beautiful. And when he touched them…he gulped down the lump in his throat at the thought and his wings flailed in need.

"Do you know anything about something like this?" Sam asked, not moving his eyes off of Castiel. He wondered if the angel had his wings out but he couldn't see them. He was still ticked off about that; he wanted to see Gabriel's.

"Can you see them as well?" Castiel asked Sam.

Sam nodded and pressed his lips together to hold back more laughter. His stomach already hurt from doing it before.

"Oh shit…why didn't I think of that," Dean suddenly mumbled and Sam couldn't help but look in reponse. He felt his stomach clench in need to laugh again but he breathed it off "What?" he asked.

"Gabriel…you get your stupid feathery ass down here right now!" Dean shouted angrily at the ceiling.

Sam lifted his eyebrows. He honestly didn't even think about that but now it made sense…it did sound like something the Trickster would do to knock Dean off his big and manly high horse. He smirked and rolled his eyes "Gabriel…hey uh…it's Sam…we kinda need your assistance…" before he could finish, there was a gust of wind and another presence in the room.

Sam clenched his teeth, trying not to laugh when he saw more sparkles float around in the wind.

"How can I help ya' Sammy?" Gabriel asked, not even glancing at anyone else in the room.

Sam smiled despite himself. He liked the idea of Gabriel only responding to him. He bit down on his lip and pointed in Dean's direction.

Gabriel knit his eyebrows before turning to Dean. It only took a fraction of a second before Gabriel found himself hunched over in hysterical laughter as he stared at the wings sprouted from Dean's back. He had never seen anything so hilarious before in his life and he was the damn Trickster!

"Stop laughing," Castiel said, feeling annoyed at their immature behavior.

Sam started laughing the moment Gabriel did. There was no controlling it…when it was just Sam…yeah, he learned…but Gabriel…just thinking about what was running through that archangel's mind was enough to have Sam lose control again.

Dean ground his teeth and felt his blood begin to boil with anger.

"Haha! Their turning dark red!" Gabriel laughed, clutching his stomach and pointing at the darkening fairy wings.

"This is not funny, Gabby. I'm sick of your stupid games!" Dean growled, clenching his fists.

Sam and Gabriel finally started to calm down and decided to take this seriously "Okay okay," Sam said "Gabriel…you had your laugh."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, looking from Sam to Dean "You think I did this?" he asked, seeming amused.

"Who else woulda' done this?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head "No…I didn't do this. But damn I want to meet whoever did."

"What the Hell!" Dean sighed, falling back on the bed. He couldn't stand how they kept laughing at him. He ground his teeth and stood up.

"Okay…who did you piss off?" Gabriel asked, staring at the wings.

"What makes you think I pissed someone off," Dean muttered, grabbing his coat. He slid it on over his back and was thankful that it covered up the wings. The only problem was the itching and slightly burning pain that radiated from them being crumpled. He didn't care though. He just wanted to hide them from everything and everyone.

"Well, knowing who you are…I could guarantee you pissed someone off," Gabriel said.

Dean ground his teeth "Really? Are you…"

"-Do you think it could have to do with how you were abducted by the fairies once before?" Sam cut him off, trying to stop a fight from happening.

Dean paused and thought about it.

"You were taken by fairies before?" Castiel asked, surprised that he didn't know that information.

"That explains a lot," Gabriel grinned.

"Shut up Gabriel," Sam snapped "We have to take this seriously."

Dean sighed "I haven't had any problems with fairies before," he said "Haven't even seen one since."

"And I have never heard of a human turning fairy before," Castiel added "Dean, do you feel any different?"

"You mean besides the stupid sensitive wings on my back?" he asked. He groaned and paced to the other side of the room. "And my back is killing me."

"Maybe you shouldn't keep your wings under your jacket," Castiel suggested "I know it can be painful."

Dean shook his head "No…I don't think it's that. It like stings and itches on my lower back," he said.

"Well remember you did fall in that ditch last night," Sam said, remembering how Dean was shoved into it by the werewolf they were hunting.

"That's true," Dean said.

"Let me see," Castiel said, taking a step over to Dean.

Dean arched and eyebrow and stiffened a little when he felt an energy protruding from the angel. It wasn't like the normal warmth…it was more like an overwhelming sensation of warmth and tingling.

He allowed Castiel to lift up the bottom of his jacket and shirt. He gasped when he felt so tingling fingers brush against his skin, sending vibes through his whole body. Castiel was silent for a moment and Dean was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the angel on his knees behind him.

"This is odd," Castiel said, leaning his face in to inspect the small marking scattered across Dean's skin.

"What is it?" Dean asked, feeling nervous.

"Gabriel…come look at these," Castiel said, turning to the other angel.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows and began to walk over.

"Get away from me," Dean snapped, moving away.

"Oh get over yourself. I'm trying to help here," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.

"Please Dean. I need him to verify if I am seeing this correctly," Castiel said slowly, staring up at Dean.

Dean gulped deeply, trying not to think about the other things that angel could do on his knees like that. He felt his wings press tighter against his jacket and his cheeks flushed scarlet "Why can't you ask Sammy?"

"Just turn around," Gabriel said, sighing "Or I don't have to help you out. You can keep your little fairy wings. You would fit right in at the parades."

"Gabriel!" Castiel warned, irritation clear in his voice.

Gabriel sighed and Dean reluctantly turned so the angels could look at his lower back "So what do you think you see?"

Dean gasped and jumped up when he felt another energy rush through him and he instantly knew Gabriel touched him. It was much different than Castiel's energy and it tickled him. He felt Castiel hold onto his hip to keep him in place.

"What the hell, guys?" Dean growled.

"Wow…" Gabriel said "I've never seen anything like it."

Sam knit his eyebrows and leaned over beside Gabriel to look. He examined the lower back but he saw nothing but smooth skin "What are we looking at?"

"Those," Gabriel said "They look like little bite marks."

Sam glanced again "I don't see anything."

Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks and both stood up.

"Bite marks?" Dean asked "Like ant bites or something?"

Castiel shook his head "No…they look like very tiny human teeth marks."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "You're joking?"

Castiel shook his head "No…I have no idea what they could be from."

Dean huffed "That's just peachy."

"We should call Bobby," Sam said "see if he knows anything about it."

"Great" Dean muttered "Just another person to make fun of the situation."

"Well…while you do that, I believe Castiel and I could try and be of some help," Gabriel said.

Castiel tilted his head and stared into those amused amber-gold eyes "How so?"

"Let's go take a trip to Avalon," Gabriel said, seeming highly intrigued about the situation.

"You know that's very dangerous, Gabriel," Castiel said "We could get killed."

"Do you want to know why your little Deano has fairy wings? Because I could personally care less," Gabriel said, crossing his arms.

"You can do that?" Sam asked "Enter a different realm?"

"We are already from a different realm," Gabriel noted "C'mon Cas. We will get Michael or Lucifer to tag along. You know how we work better in groups."

Castiel sighed, not liking the idea but Gabriel had a point. That was one of the best ways to get information. He reluctantly nodded "Okay."

"Alright," Gabriel said, turning to Sam.

Sam felt his stomach turn and a fluttering in his chest when his eyes met with those golden amber orbs. For a moment, he felt like he was going to melt in them. He took a deep breath when he felt the short angel wrap his arms around him. He tightened his arms around Gabriel and closed his eyes to just relish in the moment.

Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam and furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed something like a vague, almost clear coloring surrounding his brother. He decided to ignore it, assuming it was just a side effect from whatever was going on with him. He turned to Castiel, whose large, inhuman blue eyes were surprisingly just a few inches from him. He sucked in a breath and felt his skin tingle with the energetic scent that protruded from his angel. He instantly closed his arms around Castiel and entwined his hands into those perfect wings. He felt his muscles stiffen again at the brilliant sensation passing through him. It was as though the euphoria and warmth was multiplied by a thousand. He felt Castiel shudder in his arms and wondered what it felt like to him.

"I will help you, Dean. I will fix this for you," Castiel whispered, his warm and sweet angelic breath washing over Dean's lips.

Dean shivered this time and he instantly locked his lips with the angel's. He closed his eyes as he passionately kissed his angel.

"Okay," Gabriel said "Enough love birds. Castiel, we must go before the situation gets worse."

Castiel reluctantly pulled away and gave Dean a nod before flying up to Heaven with Gabriel.

Dean turned to Sam again and noticed the strange coloring around him. It wasn't exactly a color…just like something that he had never seen before but he ignored it once more. He didn't need them to have another way to tease him.

"You ready to go to Bobby's?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded and felt his wings twitch beneath the jacket. One thing he was sure of…having wings sucked.


	26. Dust in the Wind 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels prepare to go to Avalon. Chapter contains random bantering.

. . .

Chapter 26: Dust in the Wind; Part Two:

. . .

"Are we really doing this?" Lucifer asked as he walked into the Throne Room to meet with the three other archangels. He arched an eyebrow at Michael, who was standing stiffly in faded blue jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it. His face was emotionless as he waited beside Castiel and Gabriel, who were talking about where they should enter the realm from.

"Yes we are," Michael said, walking over to what looked like a large treasure chest made of wood with gold trim scattered with gems. Michael opened it and reached inside to pull out a blade.

"What is that?" Castiel asked, turning to see the blade that was around the same size as an angel blade. It was almost shaped the same except for the fact that the blade curved in the middle to create somewhat of a spiral. There was somewhat of a glow protruding from the tip. It was a shimmering metallic silver.

"This is a special blade made to kill or weaken the fae," Michael said, tossing one over to Gabriel.

Gabriel inspected it "Haven't seen one of these in years…where did you get them?"

Michael pulled another one out to toss to Castiel, who caught it easily.

"Father had them made," Michael said "He says that no human will just wake with traits of fairy without something serious going on."

"What do you mean?" Lucifer asked, walking over to his brother.

Michael pulled out the last two blades. He held one out to Lucifer "He thinks Oberon might be trying to start a plague on humans."

Lucifer took the blade and hissed slightly when it burned into his skin.

Michael arched an eyebrow "Still have some of your Hell taint?" his voice was bitter.

Lucifer glared at him before sliding the blade into his leather jacket. He knew that was the reason…the blades were not meant for anything from Hell to touch. The steel was incredibly blessed so it could weaken those from another realm.

"Before you two start another hissy fit, I must say that I don't think Oberon would be capable of something like this," Gabriel stated, letting his golden and bronze wings sway behind him.

"I believe Oberon capable of anything," Castiel said, remembering the battle that he had seen play out in Avalon before. The fairies and other creatures of the realm were brutal.

"Can we please go and see the little man-fairy before we leave?" Lucifer asked, his voice rising in excitement. He stuck his tongue out when Castiel glowered at him.

"Did you touch his soul to see if this actually is a fairy problem?" Michael asked, ignoring Lucifer.

Castiel stared down; he didn't want to do that to Dean. It was far too painful. He shook his head "I just assumed. He has the wings."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it's the fae," Michael pointed out "It could be something as simple as a trickster doing it."

"Hey!" Gabriel defended "Tricksters are not simple."

"I think you should check him before we do this," Michael said "I know you don't want to…if you want, I'll do it."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him "Don't touch him," he growled.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out. If you want to be disrespectful, I will turn around right now and you can deal with the fairy problem on your own," Michael snapped.

"Whoa someone is crabby," Lucifer mumbled "Don't worry Cassie. Dean will be fine. Michael is just saying he will do it so Dean will be pissed at Michael and not you."

Castiel just stared at Lucifer but reluctantly nodded. He knew he was literally incapable of doing that to Dean. He wouldn't be able to even if he had to. He didn't want to be the one to cause pain like it.

"I have done this many, many times Castiel. I know the tricks to make it less painful," Michael said sincerely.

Castiel sighed and nodded.

"Great! Now where are the hunters who saved the world?" Lucifer asked, clapping his hands together before rubbing them. His eyes were lit with excitement.

"I don't want him there. That will just cause problems…Dean and Sam both want him dead," Castiel said, pointing to Lucifer.

"What? Oh come on," Lucifer whined. He turned to Michael "Please don't tell me you're going to listen to this little angel."

"He is right. We need Dean to be as comfortable as possible," Michael said.

"I can't believe your siding with them," Lucifer said, crossing his arms "Assbutt," he muttered.

"Excuse me?" Michael growled, turning to Lucifer.

"Ass. Butt." Lucifer said, pronouncing each word with emphasis.

Michael ground his teeth but ignored him "Castiel do you know where they are?"

"They should be on their way to Bobby Singers," Castiel said.

"Hello," Gabriel suddenly said "Where are you?"

Castiel, Michael and Lucifer all turned to see Gabriel holding a cell phone to his ear.

"I'm in Heaven, moose," Gabriel said into the phone…"Yes I have service."…"Because I'm just that good now where are you?"… "He is what?"…

Gabriel chuckled as he hung up the phone and turned to his brothers "What?" he asked.

"Since when do you use a cell phone?" Castiel asked.

"Cassie dear, I've been on Earth much longer than you," Gabriel said "Now you two follow me," he said pointing to Michael and Castiel.

"What about me?" Lucifer asked with a fake pout.

"We will call for you when we are about to leave," Gabriel said. He grabbed onto the sleeves of Michael and Castiel and closed his eyes.

Lucifer jumped forward at the last second and latched onto the tan trench coat.

. . .

"Who was that?" Dean asked as Sam hung up the phone. They were on the highway to get to Bobby's house.

"Gabriel," Sam said.

"What the hell does he want?" Dean muttered.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you being such a douche?" Sam asked, feeling annoyed.

"I don't know. Perhaps it's because I have effing fairy wings on my back that hurt like hell!" Dean hissed.

"Then let them out of your jacket," Sam said "Common sense."

"What so you can just laugh whenever you see me?" Dean said angrily as he pressed on the pedal to drive faster. His eyes felt weird and he was seeing so many things differently. The sun was too bright, the sky too blue. The trees and grass were too green and everything seemed to be emanating with a soft discoloring.

He turned back to Sam, who seemed to be glowing with a deep red around his body. Dean just stared and for some reason, knowledge was pressing into his brain…like he knew exactly what the color around Sam meant. It was weird "Talk about self-confidence," Dean muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, turning confused eyes to Dean.

"Shi-" Dean hissed when the car started to fill with a soft white light. Suddenly the entire car burst into the brightest white light Dean had ever seen. It beamed through all the windows and Dean felt blinded for a moment. He winced and covered his eyes with his hands. He groaned when he felt his wings tear through his jacket and spring out as if they were a defense mechanism.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, noticing Dean cover his face. Sam quickly grabbed the wheel just a he felt a weight on his lap. He darted eyes to Gabriel, who was sitting on his lap facing him. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the engine shut off. Sam turned the wheel so the Impala moved to the side of the road.

Dean blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes as they tried to focus after that bright light. He already knew that the light was from angels but he didn't know why or how he knew that. He whipped his head around to see Gabriel sitting on Sam's lap.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean suddenly growled when he noticed Lucifer stuffed in the backseat with Castiel and Michael.

"Luci!" Gabriel said "I told you to stay back."

Lucifer grinned and started to laugh when he saw the wings protruding from Dean's back.

Dean clenched his fists and stepped out of the Impala, slamming the door in the process. In a flash, Castiel was beside him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I tried to make them stay back," Castiel said sincerely and Dean just stared as he noticed a bright yet soft glow radiating around Castiel…light, soft pinks and cool blues were just barely noticeable in the white. Dean felt his throat become dry when he literally felt the way Castiel was feeling. He was so compassionate and loving and caring and it was overwhelming how strong those emotions protruded from the colors around him.

"What are you looking at?" Castiel asked, his deep midnight wings twitching. That was when Dean noticed that brighter energies coming from the wings.

"Y-you're like…glowing white. I thought I was going to go blind when you four idiots showed up in the car," Dean said, glancing to the Impala where Michael and Lucifer were hissing at each other, each glowing with the bright white that seemed to radiate around the angels. There was hints of gold and royal blue in Michael's color and Dean instantly knew what it meant…he still didn't understand how but all he knew was that Michael was good and safe. It made him feel more at ease. Lucifer, though, had darkness in his white that Dean suspected was from Hell. He was surprised though to see the colors of in it…a blue that was just a slightly lighter than Michael's…like he cared a lot about his brother.

"Wait? What does this glow look like? Is it everywhere or just around the angels?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean stared up into those eyes and felt lost for a moment "I see it on everyone…it's a little different for each person."

Castiel smiled and Dean could see a light reddish color start to show a little more but he tilted his head "Are they like auras?"

"Auras?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded "Fairies sometimes have the ability to see energies other beings do not. I can see auras only sometimes."

"Huh," Dean said.

"What do you see on Sam?" Castiel asked, turning to stare at Sam.

Dean glanced over and his nose wrinkled in disgust as he saw Gabriel still pressed against Sam on the Impala. He was about to shout at them to get away from his baby but Castiel held up a hand "What do you see?"

Dean ground his teeth and tried to see but Gabriel's bright angel-white and trickster bright yellow seemed overwhelming "I don't know. Can't see past stupid Gabriel's colors."

"What about my colors?" Gabriel suddenly asked with a smirk on his face as he turned to face them.

"Sam is clear red and light pink," Dean said, feeling his stomach curl when the meaning of those colors formed his mind. Sam was very much in love and lusting for Gabriel and it was making Dean feel sick.

Castiel nodded "He is."

"Wait, are you saying you can see auras?" Sam asked, his voice rising in excitement "That is so cool!"

"Nerd," Dean muttered.

"Shut the hell up! Get away from me," Michael's voice suddenly snapped.

"Aw come on Mikie," Lucifer said as Michael began to walk away "Why do you keep bringing Hell up? Are you ever gonna' let me live it down?"

Michael stormed over to Dean "Dean, I need you to sit still for a moment," he said, his voice lower and kind.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, taking a step back, feeling his body relax when his angel's arms closed around him.

"Dean…he is going to touch your soul," Castiel said softly.

Dean's heart skipped and beat and he yanked himself out of Castiel's eyes "No way!" he growled, his wings flailing in a bruise purple color behind him. He had noticed that he was losing the brighter colors as dark shades of blue and purple were taking over. He was at least thankful they weren't rainbows anymore.

"Please Dean…we have to check for the fairy part," Castiel said "We need to be sure that's what it is before we go to Avalon."

"No," Dean said bitterly, feeling anger pulse through him when he realized everyone was against him. He turned to Sam "Sammy?" he asked.

"Why do you need to do that?" Sam asked, clearly remembering what the process felt like. He really didn't believe anyone should have to go through that unless it was fully necessary.

"Avalon is an extremely dangerous realm to us angels and if we go there, we want to make sure there is probable reasoning," Michael said "Fairies don't like us very much."

Dean scoffed "I wonder why," he felt a growl vibrate in his throat when Michael took a step closer. He paused, wondering where that sound came from. He had only ever heard that from demons or extremely ticked off angels.

"Why can't you do it?" Dean asked, turning to meet those inhuman blue eyes.

Castiel stared down as if ashamed "I can't, Dean. I am too emotionally attached and the idea of causing you pain will distract me and you could get killed," he said in a low tone.

"No, nobody is touchin' my soul," Dean snapped "Just like I don't like people reading it..." he specifically looked at Michael when he remembered that random night he had shown up in the motel room just to read Dean's soul.

Michael was watching him passively "You can allow me to do this or we will have to force it," he said in a flat tone "the latter is very dangerous, must I remind you."

Something then clicked inside Dean…almost as if a sixth sense was kicking in. He could almost see the movements before they were happening. A soft white light was beginning to move towards his left side as well as one from behind him. He knew for a fact that those lights were going to be Gabriel and Lucifer grabbing him. Before they could make a movement, he dashed to his right. He felt as if everything was moving in slow motion around him as he darted partly across the field. He gasped when he felt the appendages on his back spread slowly before flailing quickly and he would never admit it but he let out somewhat of a squeal when he felt his body rise off of the ground.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and that was when everything was starting to move in normal pace. His eyes widened when he was starting to stare down at the four angels and his brother. He was more amazed at how far away they were. As if in those few seconds, he had run across the entire small field before jumping up. He then realized they the wings on his back were buzzing at a speed which made them invisible except for the hint of purple.

It was in that moment of shock he felt a pain radiate into his spine and suddenly, he was barreling down to the grass.

Castiel's wings snapped into flight when he realized Dean was going to fall. He managed to catch him just before he landed in the grass. His grace shuddered in relief as he felt Dean close his arms around his body. Castiel just held him, his body beginning to relax from the initial shock of believing Dean would get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Dean. We have to do this…please," he murmured, running his fingers across the silken texture of the wings on Dean's back. He felt a tingling through his body that was much like how it felt when Dean touched his wings but slightly different…like warmth and comfort.

Dean felt the heat rise in his body and the pleasure course through him at the energy and alluring sensation of his angel's hand rubbing over his stupid fairy wings. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the sensation and he knew for a fact that any more of this would eventually lead to an addiction. He could understand why angel's wanted him to touch their wings. He came to the conclusion that he would be slightly more lenient and now realizing just how amazing it felt…nothing sexual or lustful…just relaxing. He decided he would help angels out more when they asked. Surely Castiel would understand…

"I have to admit, that was hilarious!" Lucifer's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts.

There was a low growl from Castiel and a snap of fingers. Dean snapped his eyes open, completely unaware that they had even been closed. He noticed Lucifer was gone.

"What did you do?" he asked Castiel as he held him. He felt the other angels closing in around them and he knew he would have to allow the stupid soul-o-noscopy to happen. He just didn't want everyone watching.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked.

Dean turned to him and glared for a moment, knowing that angel's hand was going to be on his soul but he couldn't really be too mad. He sighed "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you going to allow me to help you?" Michael asked.

Dean sighed "Sam, Gabe…think you could walk over there for this," he said, pointing to where the Impala was.

Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows as Sam, who flushed a scarlet red "Oh yes we can," Gabriel said as he turned heel to walk away. Sam followed close behind.

"Now you know to remain still, correct?" Michael asked.

"I'm not stupid. Just friggen do it already," Dean muttered.

Michael arched an eyebrow "How Castiel puts up with you, I will never understand."

Dean laughed "I never thought the day would come where one of my brother's hands would be inside of me…sounds really kinky and disturbing…thank for the experience."

Michael rolled his eyes but Dean saw the corners of his lips tugging into a very small smile as he walked over to close the distance.

Dean felt his wings twitch against Castiel's back as his angel wrapped an arm around his chest. He knew it was a precaution to make sure Dean remained still.

Dean took a deep breath and let out soft breath when he felt Castiel's free hand start to massage his wings. Dean felt a state of relaxation take over at the sensation. Gosh, it felt so amazing.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked and Dean's stomach flipped when he opened his eyes – which he hadn't remembered closing again – to see Michael – or Adam's – face just mere inches from his. He had to fight off the urge to punch him. Dean sighed and nodded.

It took a moment and Dean wondered if Michael was taking him by surprise on purpose but he suddenly felt a searing fiery hot pain pulsing through his veins. He instinctively tried to pull back but Castiel was like a brick wall, holding him in place. Dean went to grind his teeth to hold back the scream that wanted to escape and he was shocked when he suddenly felt something fill his mouth just before his teeth closed together. He felt them close around the soft and thick material, avoiding damage to his teeth and his eyes popped open to see the silvery blue feathers from Michael was what was in his mouth. He was about to spit them out and shout but more pain touched and he just bit down harder, feeling strange when something soothing seemed to seep out of the feather and into his body, instantly easing the pain drastically. It tasted strange…like what he suspected roses to taste like and it was kind of numbing. He noticed the pain in Michael's eyes as he bit down and he instantly felt bad but he couldn't unlock his teeth. He relaxed slightly more as Castiel brushed his wings. After another moment, he felt Michael's hand leave his body and he unlocked his teeth a breathed out a sigh of relief from the released pressure of his soul being touched.

He felt lightheaded from whatever entered his body and he blinked a few times as Castiel rubbed soothing circles on his back. Dean turned his eyes to Michael, who was holding the damaged feathers and inspecting them. Dean felt his stomach turn when he noticed the mixture of red and glowing blue spill from it.

"What was that stuff?" Dean asked, licking the remnants of that stuff from his lips.

Michael winced as he tried to heal the most likely broken feather. It was the longest one attached to the arch. He sighed "That was grace oil," he said "It releases when our wings get damaged as a way to somewhat numb the pain so we can still fight…I personally don't think it works that well."

Dean felt bad "I'm sorry," he said, biting on his lower lip and wanting to go and heal the wing but he was afraid Castiel would get mad.

Michael knit his eyebrows and tilted his head just slightly "You're odd. I just touched your soul, creating the worst pain you can imagine and you're apologizing from a little bite on my wing?"

"C-can I fix it?" Dean asked, noticing another small red stream spilling from the feather. It was ruining the beauty of them. He was more asking Castiel for permission.

Castiel smiled and nodded and he noticed something like worry enter Michael's eyes when Dean stepped closer and reached a hand out.

Dean gently brushed his thumb and pointer finger across the feather, feeling his own soothing touch push into the silky material.

Michael gasped and jumped back at the surprising feeling. He felt his wings twitch and shake as they healed completely, feeling more refreshed than ever before. All in all, it had been the most relaxing touch he had ever felt in his entire existence and all Dean did was touch two fingers to one feather. He now understood everyone's big deal about the wing touching. He cleared his throat "So, uh," he had to clear again "I did detect a large amount of fae as well as something else I couldn't pinpoint," he said "it is spreading fast so we should really get going."

Castiel nodded and Michael instantly walked the other direction in a burst of wind from his twitching wings. Dean turned to Castiel and smiled as he cupped the angel's cheek, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't like the idea of Castiel going and doing something that Michael even said was dangerous.

"Any way I can convince you not to go?" Dean asked hopefully. Castiel smiled and shook his head before planting a kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back "I will be back shortly," he said.

Dean sighed and nodded "Please be careful," he said.

"I will…I have my brothers," Castiel said "I don't want you to teleport or try to fly again, okay? That might speed up the process."

"Teleport?" Dean asked, thinking that sounded fun.

"Yes, you did it earlier," Castiel said. He placed on hand behind Dean's head and the other on his wing as he pulled him into a kiss.

Dean knew if Castiel wasn't holding him, he would probably melt into a puddle at this. He ran fingers through Castiel's feathers, earning soft moans.

"Aw can you do mine?" the annoyed voice sounded behind Dean.

Castiel growled as he pulled away and both of them glared at Lucifer, who had a 1000 watt smile on his face.

"You know Castiel, that wasn't very nice," Lucifer said "Who showed you how to do that?"

"Gabriel," Castiel said quickly. He had sent Lucifer into a TV like world…he knew it wouldn't last, considering Lucifer was an archangel but the initial shock was probably what caused Lucifer to take so long to get back.

"Figures," Lucifer pouted "Did I miss all the fun?"

"Love you, Cas," Dean said, turning around and pulling Castiel into a deep, passionate kiss. He streamed both fingers through the feathers, feeling the euphoria and wanting to get a good feel before his angel left.

"I want my wings touched," he heard Lucifer say in mock whine.

"Let's go…and shut up, Lucifer," Michael snapped and Dean smiled into the kiss with Castiel before pulling away. He gazed into those sapphire orbs for a moment before they started to walk over to the Impala.

The angels all moved close together while Dean walked over to the driver's side of the car. He had thrown a different jacket back on over his wings and even though it hurt, he knew it would have been worse to have them smashed against the car seat. He watched as the archangel's glanced at each other before disappearing.

Dean felt his stomach turn nervously as he slid into the driver's seat and began to ride down the road. It was going to be a long drive.


	27. Dust in the Wind 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels go to Avalon

. . .

Chapter 27: Dust in the Wind; Part 3:

. . .

With the power from four archangels, they managed to enter the realm without draining much of their grace. One angel trying to enter a different realm alone would most likely cause the being to be drained of almost all power and take a few days to recover but with all four of them, they would each heal in a matter of minutes.

"I cannot believe you were going to do this with without me," another voice sounded and a bright smile lit up Castiel's face as he stared into the gray blue eyes of Balthazar.

"Balthazar," he said happily as he pulled the other angel into a warm hug. Balthazar seemed shocked as he stiffened for a moment. He wasn't used to Castiel being touchy feely but he didn't mind. It was actually quit refreshing. He hugged his friend back for a moment before pulling back to examine the other three archangels. They were staring at him with confusion.

"What?" Balthazar asked "Is this an archangel-only party?"

"How did you even know where we were?" Michael questioned curiously.

"A little birdie told me," Balthazar said "So why are we in here?"

There was a moment of silence where they just glanced at each other. Castiel spoke "There is something wrong with Dean. It has to do with the fae."

Balthazar knit his eyebrows "How so?"

"Deano is turning into a fairy," Gabriel said with a grin and making a motion with his arms "Wings and all."

Balthazar pressed his lips together to suppress a grin as he tried to picture it "That is new."

Castiel nodded and stared around the area they were in. They had decided to enter the realm by the West Gate. They were now standing in the forest. Castiel gazed at the enchanting scene. It was very beautiful. Every color in Avalon was more vibrant than in any other realm. The green of the plants and trees seemed so deep and bright all at once. Vines were creeping up each of the thick and tall trees and assortments of plants and flowers were glowing in several different colors. The dirt was dark mahogany colors and the path before them was thin and winding but surrounded by more plants. Butterflies and dragonflies were glowing like Christmas lights around the trees; the sounds of forest creatures scuttling through the leaves and trees were relaxing to Castiel's ears.

He then regarded the wondrous scent that permeated around them. Avalon always had a particular scent like sweets and fruit and crisp rain. The sky above them was colors in a warm pink with light purples, blues and oranges and it colored the woods around them in a way that made Castiel feel like he was in a wonderland.

"We do not have another blade. I wasn't aware you were coming," Michael said to Balthazar.

Balthazar smiled "I'll be fine. I've got the protection of three archangels."

"Three?" Castiel questioned, glancing around and counting three besides himself.

"Yes, Lucifer doesn't count," Balthazar said with a smirk.

"Seriously?" Lucifer huffed "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

"You're the devil," Castiel said simply.

Lucifer curled up his mouth into a smirk and held up a finger "Was the devil," he said "I am allotted back in Heaven, am I not? I believe that gives me the name of Archangel Lucifer once again."

"Why were you allowed back, anyways?" Balthazar asked as the five of them made their way down the winding path.

"That does not matter," Lucifer said "All you need to know is that I am back."

Castiel turned his eyes back to the ground and smiled at how entrancing it was. As they walked along, the plants seemed to sprout to life around them, sending off a humming sound and glowing in vibrancy.

"So what are we going to tell them?" Gabriel asked as he snapped a purple lollipop into his mouth.

"We tell them that there is a fairy problem on Earth and that God has sent us to discover more about it," Michael said with a shrug "Which is not entirely a lie. He did suggest that we all go together."

Gabriel nodded "Do you think they will listen? You know how stubborn Oberon can be."

"He will have to," Michael said "Otherwise the Treaty will be violated and a war will break out."

Castiel darted his eyes at Michael. He had not known a thing about a Treaty or anything for that matter "What treaty?" he asked.

"Oh I sometimes forget how young you are," Michael said "In the beginning of time…long before you two were created," he pointed to Balthazar and Castiel "There was a war between the Fae and the Angels."

"About what?" Castiel asked.

"Well, the Fae were trying to take over Paradise," Michael said "And that was just not going to happen."

"We of course were kicking major assbutts," Lucifer interjected, earning a glare of Michael.

"The war was becoming worse and both realms were losing thousands of their soldiers. So Father and Oberon created a Treaty that waned off the war," Michael explained.

"And we are not supposed to enter Avalon as they do not enter Heaven. Though in situations like this, that rule can be stretched. They are allowed on Earth but under the circumstances that they do not try to take over," Gabriel finalized "Another rule of the Treaty was that the Fae are not allowed to take in a human that has been marked by an angel."

Castiel knit his eyebrows "Marked?"

Gabriel chuckled as he licked the lollipop "You marked Deano," he said "and now that he has some very particular fairy traits, it may come to be that the Fae have broken the Treaty by trying to take him from you."

"But hasn't Dean already been marked by the Fae after I pulled him from Hell? He has been in the realm before," Castiel noted.

"He wasn't entirely marked by the Fae. I noticed that when I touched his soul. He has the vague, almost non-existent mark from them but yours greatly overrides theirs," Michael said, staring down as he stepped around a very large and purple caterpillar "And the Treaty wouldn't have been broken before because you and Dean were not nearly as close as you are now."

Castiel nodded and stared down to watch more flowers shine to life as they walked by. He paused when he noticed the angels around him stop. He stared up to see a big and beautiful silver gate. It reached almost twenty feet tall and was sharp pointed but with an elegant design of roses and thorns around a fairy. It was a very beautiful gate.

"Stop right there!" a soft yet strong voice shouted.

Castiel lifted his eyes to see a fairy elf perched upon the fence beside the gate. She jumped down and stood before the five of them. She was very much the size of an average human woman but maybe just a few inches shorter. Her skin was smooth and porcelain cream colored. She was very slim but fit and had long, wavy dark auburn hair that was halfway up in a messy bun. Her facial features were somewhat feline and she had bright, vibrant purple eyes that contrasted beautifully against arched eyebrows; her ears were slightly pointed. She was wearing a corset-like top that was cut to cover just her breasts in the colors of deep faded green and white. She was also wearing a cut skirt in the same color and it ended just at the top of her thighs. There was a tan belt around her waist that held a very intricate dagger. She was wearing tan and green boots and leg wraps that reached up to the top of her calves. She was also wearing arm wraps that reached from her wrists to her elbows and colored to match the rest of her outfit. Castiel narrowed his eyes at the tattoos that were intricately designed to trail up her arm and look like vines and thorns with blood red roses. She had another tattoo on her thigh of a Chinese dragon; on the side of her neck was a symbol that Castiel did not recognize. All in all, she looked like a warrior. On her back was a pair of long and nicely shaped fairy wings. They were shimmering in the same purple that her eyes were except they held a turquoise glow as well.

"Well hello there darling," Balthazar said in a smooth and seductive voice "-Ah," he croaked out as the fairy jumped at him and grabbed his arm. She had twisted it to the point where Balthazar was kneeling on the ground with his arm being held against his back.

"Do not call me 'darling', featherhead," the fairy said, her voice sounding smooth like all fairies but it held a threat that Castiel knew to look out for.

Castiel glanced over to Lucifer and Gabriel who had their lips pressed together and heads slightly turned and he knew they were trying not to laugh. Even Michael had the slightest twitch of lips but other than that, he remained calm.

The fairy let go of Balthazar and stepped back to examine the angels.

Balthazar climbed up to his feet, rubbing his arm "Ooh, I like it rough," he said with a smirk. He flinched slightly, though, when the fairy took a step towards him.

"What do you want? You are not supposed to be in this realm," the fairy said, her purple eyes glinting.

"We need to speak with Oberon. God has sent us," Michael said in a smooth tone.

Her expression changed slightly at the mention of God and she was suddenly wary, her wings twitching "What is this about?" she asked.

"That is confidential. We need to speak with Oberon," Michael said smoothly.

"Why does it take four archangels and a…whatever he is," the fairy said, eyeing Balthazar with a slight wrinkle of nose.

"Safety in numbers; We are not naïve about this place," Lucifer said in a surprisingly respectful voice.

The fairy nodded "Follow me," she said "and do exactly as I say or the others will attack you."

Castiel nodded, ready to do anything to be sure of Dean's safety. She waved a hand and the large gate suddenly creaked open, the two doors opening inwards. Castiel sucked in a breath and felt his wings shiver and shake as he passed through the threshold. He had only once been here and that had been when he was a very young angel and learning about the universe. He noticed the same reaction from Balthazar as he passed through but Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel seemed unfazed. They had been here many, many times. They had fought a war here.

"My name is Adeline," the fairy said as she walked ahead "Please excuse the extra precautions while entering. We haven't had the best of luck with trespassers."

"Oh sweet Adeline," Balthazar sung. He shut up when Adeline spun, the loose strands of her hair whipping into her face. He purple eyes set on Balthazar. She turned back though and continued walking towards the small town.

Castiel stared in amazement as the different creatures of Avalon were scattered across the dirt paths and small stores that looked more like gardens. He could see Tinks gliding through the air, covered in a yellow light. Leprechauns huddled in corners while Elves and Gnomes walked through the small shops; small little buildings that appeared to be tiny castle-like structures lines in the far corners. Castiel could see a few Redcaps scuttling around, their heads low with dark looks on their faces. All of this was odd to Castiel but the worst part about it was the complete and utter silence that took over the moment the angels walked through. Castiel could feel all the eyes on them and it made him weary. He wondered what precautions Adeline had spoken of but he had an idea that it had to do with their powers. His grace felt somewhat neglected inside of him.

"So what kind of trespassers are you talking about?" Michael asked in a plainly curious tone.

Adeline sighed "It's a long story which I'm sure Oberon will speak to you about," he said.

Castiel turned his eyes to a small pack of Tinks. They looked so very small and delicate but Castiel knew they could be quite brutal when upset. The little group let out little squeaks when they noticed his eyes on them and they continued to buzz away.

He jumped slightly when he felt an elbow nudge into his ribs. He turned his eyes to see Gabriel with his trademark smirk on his face pointing to a Tink that was literally just inches away from Castiel's face. He gasped and moved back a little when he stared at the little naked lady. She was pretty with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her cheeks were red as she flew a bit closer, now just an inch from Castiel. He had the sudden urge to swat her away like a fly but he knew to remain respectful. He gave her a small smile and proceeded to face the other direction as he followed behind Michael.

He clenched his jaw when he felt a tiny, warm hand touch his cheek. He turned his eyes back at her and she giggled "You cute."

Castiel gave another tight smile and a quick nod "Um…thank you?"

She giggled again and twirled around in a circle in the air before letting herself perch upon his shoulder. He was really uncomfortable and didn't know exactly what to do. He turned to see Gabriel and Lucifer smirking and chuckling as they watched the scene unfold. Michael was walking just a little behind Adeline and Balthazar was standing right beside her, trying to start a conversation which she was easily ignoring.

Castiel's cheeks flushed when he felt the Tink's little face press into his neck and he felt the small arms wrap around the small section of skin. He cleared his throat "Um…could you please give me some personal space?" he asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"No," she said in her small voice.

He felt annoyed when he heard Gabriel and Lucifer laughing silently again. He turned to them and pleaded for help.

"Abidel," Adeline suddenly said "Leave the angel alone."

"But I like him…he smells good…and he is soft," the Tink – Abidel – said and Castiel felt a little tug on his skin.

He heard Gabriel snort a little laugh again "I think someone has a crush on Cassie," he crooned.

"Your name is Cassie? Isn't that a girl's name?" Abidel asked right in Castiel's ear.

He was really about to lose it. She was nice and all but he didn't like the idea of a tiny little naked lady sitting on him all day.

"Abidel!" Adeline said, stopping and turning around "Leave the angel alone."

Abidel sighed and flew up. She stopped in front of Castiel again "I'll see you around," and then she proceeded to fly away.

"I apologize for that," Adeline said, turning lavender eyes to Castiel "That little one has always had a soft spot for angels."

Castiel nodded and was met by amused eyes from Michael before he turned and they continued their walk.

"I wonder what Dean would say he knew you had a naked lady practically sitting on your face," Lucifer laughed. Gabriel joined with him before throwing an arm around Castiel's shoulders "Good times, eh Cas?"

Castiel pushed his arm off and was glad the rest of the walk was silent.

Soon they were arriving along a path that expanded out to a lake. It looked very beautiful from the light colors of the sky and Castiel just thought of melted candy. In the middle of the lake, risen above the entire town, was what appeared to be a large mass of land that resembled a mountain. There was no path to lead up to where Castiel could see stairs beginning but he figured that was because eighty percent of the ones who would go there had wings. His own wings twitched in response to thinking about flying.

Adeline stopped in front of the lake and turned to face the five angels. Balthazar was still awkwardly close to her and she debated on tearing him a new one.

Michael seemed to notice the irritation of the fairy and he grabbed Balthazar's wing and pulled him back. Balthazar sighed and stayed behind.

"Now Oberon has been very busy lately; normally I wouldn't do this but since you said you were here on orders from God, I will allow it. Just this once," Adeline said in a flat tone "Next time we need fair warning before you show up. If it had been anyone other than myself, guarding that gate then you would have been attacked."

"We understand," Michael said, keeping calm in the situation. He finally felt right again. He was on orders from their Father and traveling with Lucifer and Gabriel…just like the older days before everything happened. The only difference now was that Castiel was in the place of Raphael and though Michael did miss the other archangel, he was glad to have someone new around. Even though Castiel did holy Molotov him and help the humans throw him into the cage with Lucifer; that didn't matter to him anymore. It was in the past. He was beginning to enjoy the company of the young angel.

"Now you can take flight up until the staircase. Then I will have to ask you to travel the rest of the way up on foot. After the events recently, there has been a 'no fly' policy when nearing the King," Adeline said.

The angels nodded and Adeline gave one nod before he wings began to flutter and she rose into the air. Michael and the others followed close behind; Gabriel, Balthazar and Lucifer were pointing out the fact that they could see up Adeline's skirt and Castiel just took flight soundlessly as he tried to think about what was going on.

He was so worried about Dean. Nothing about this situation sounded promising and the fact that Adeline kept mentioning the caution they were taking from previous events, Castiel just became more nervous. He wanted to start smiting every creature he came across until finding the one who was doing this to Dean. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

The rest of the way up the mountain was silent and soon they were walking towards a very large medieval castle. It was glorious in every way a castle should be with the enchanting garden, the stone columns with vines snaking around them. The castle was made of stone with windows covered in intricate stained glass designs. The yard around was covered in plants and trees and wildlife. There was humming from energetic plants and chirping of birds. It was just so beautiful.

Adeline stopped in front of the door and gave each of them a weary glance "I am going to inform Oberon of your arrival," she said "I will ask you to wait right here until either I return or he does."

Michael nodded and held out a hand to stop Balthazar from opening his mouth. Once Adeline walked inside, Michael turned to the other angels. Lucifer was leaning against the large fountain beside them. It had a fairly nice sculpture of a tree in the middle with water streaming from the branches.

Balthazar was standing beside Castiel with a cocky smirk on his face and Gabriel was on the other side of Castiel with a goofy grin of his own as he pulled the wrapper off of a chocolate bar. Castiel was standing as stiff as a board and staring at the grass below them with a lost look in his eyes.

"Now you will all keep quiet while I speak to Oberon. I do not need you saying something that can turn on us," Michael said "Especially you," he pointed to Lucifer, who pouted out a lip enlarged his eyes to look innocent.

"Not going to work, Luci," Gabriel said, noticing how the archangel was trying the puppy dog eyes.

"And you," Michael said, pointing to Gabriel "Get rid of that crap in your hand and act mature."

"Oo Mikie said crap!" Lucifer said, holding a hand over his mouth "That is such an improper and immature word, brother."

Michael took a deep breath and sent a glare to both Gabriel and Lucifer who just sighed before straightening out. Michael turned to the youngest angel, who seemed to be so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear a word he said "Castiel."

Castiel jumped slightly and became alert, scanning his surroundings for a threat before he realized Michael just said his name. He straightened out and turned to the eldest archangel "Yes Michael?"

"I need you to remain calm no matter what happens," Michael said slowly, knowing that Castiel would react if Dean was mentioned…and with Castiel reacting negatively…well, who knew where they would end up.

Castiel nodded "Of course."

"I'm serious, Castiel. One wrong word and this could end very badly," Michael added.

"I understand," Castiel said, knowing he would remain calm. But the thought of that nasty fairy king even speaking Dean's name made Castiel's skin crawl. He lifted his head when he heard the door open from the castle and then a creak. Oberon stood in front of the angels with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. I don't catch them all the time and there are too many chapters to have to reread all of them.


	28. Dust in the Wind 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels speak with Oberon about the situation.

. . .

Chapter 28; Dust in the Wind; Part 4:

. . .

Castiel stared at Oberon for a moment. He honestly had no idea what to expect when he had thought about the King of Fairies. Perhaps he suspected a short, old man with white hair and a beard. He didn't expect what he was seeing.

Oberon stood very tall, maybe just a few inches shorter than Sam. He had a slim figure but was also fairly muscular and it was noticeable even through the clothing that he wore. His skin was smooth with somewhat of an olive tone. His face, though…it was one of the most entrancing that Castiel had ever seen. The bone structure is of what someone would deem perfection with beautifully angled cheekbones, a chiseled jaw line and lips that were soft and full; his nose was the perfect size to match the rest of his face and his eyes…they were somewhat at an angle and cat-like but the iris covered almost all of the white. The color was like grass green mixed with soft yellows and light browns and specks of blue. The pupil wasn't entirely round but also cat-like; his ears had a point to them like Adeline's. His hair was dark brown with hints of gold and seemed light and silky as it wisped messily around his face. What really caught Castiel's attention were the horn-like objects that protruded from his forehead. They were not horns, so to speak, but like braches from a tree and they seemed to glow. His clothes were what you would call an ideal outfit for a Victorian prince but over it was a long, dark brown jacket made of a material that Castiel had never seen. He suspected it was strictly an Avalon material; it was as long as his own trench coat but Cas wouldn't consider it proper to call it as such. It was far too luxurious. He had long dark blue, black and purple wings hanging down in a state of relaxation.

Oberon arched an eyebrow when he noticed the five angels each staring at him with blank looks on their faces and glimmers in their eyes "You alright?"

Michael cleared his throat as he began to focus. He knew he should be used to seeing Oberon now but seeing his face never failed to render him speechless for a few moments. He knew it was a spell that had been placed on the King of Fairies to look so…he didn't know what to say about it. He turned to see Gabriel with a smirk and Balthazar and Castiel were simply just staring; Lucifer seemed unfazed…he had always had somewhat of a deeper hatred for Oberon than anyone else Michael knew.

"Cas…Balth," Michael hissed, dragging their attention from the King. Castiel blinked a few times before staring down and Balthazar just sighed.

"May I ask your business here, angels?" Oberon asked, his voice slightly bitter on the word 'angels' "What is so important that it takes four archangels?"

"We are here to discuss the Treaty and how we believe it may have been broken," Michael said, knowing he would do all the talking.

Oberon lifted his eyebrows and a flash of worry crossed his face before being masked by empathy. He honestly looked surprised "What about it? I am positive I have not done a thing to break it."

"You know very well you did something. Nobody just wakes up part fairy," Castiel suddenly snapped, his eyes glowing fiery blue.

Michael glowered at the angel "Gabriel, could you please take Castiel over there," he said, pointing to an area where a stone bench sat in the garden.

Gabriel sighed and walked over to Castiel. He placed a hand on his shoulder that Castiel tried to shove off. Castiel was so angry. He wanted to tear those wings off of the fairy but he clenched his fists before allowing Gabriel to move him. Balthazar followed them, wanting to stay by Castiel.

Michael turned back to Oberon "I apologize for his disrespect. He is new to all of this," he said.

Oberon nodded "I expected as much. I did not recognize him," he said "Please, come inside."

Michael nodded and gave Gabriel a nod before walking into the castle with Lucifer.

Castiel watched them disappeared in the building. His wings twitched with the need to go inside. It was about Dean…he wanted to be there but he knew he was acting out. He couldn't control it…he just wanted his Dean back.

"Castiel, you need to calm down before you get us kicked out of here," Gabriel said as he manifested a blue lollipop; Castiel's favorite. He handed it to him and Castiel just glared at it before taking the offering.

Gabriel smiled as he popped one into his own mouth "Just relax. Michael will take care of this. He is good with Oberon."

Castiel took a deep breath as he stared at the candy. He just let his wings slump down in defeat as he waited.

. . .

Michael and Lucifer were now standing in a large sitting room. It was surprisingly bright and filled with dozens of plants along the walls and hanging from the ceilings. There was a large window in the back behind a couch with a chair in front of it and a coffee table in the middle. Michael and Lucifer took seats on the couch when Oberon demanded they do it. Oberon sat on the chair in front of it and snapped for someone to come over. Michael wasn't entirely surprised to see a human male come running over, wearing jeans and a t shirt. His hair was light brown and his head was bowed.

"Yes King Oberon?" the human asked.

"Would you two like some cream?" Oberon asked the archangels.

Michael shook his head and turned to Lucifer, who was keeping a steady glare at Oberon. He elbowed his brother and Lucifer just rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Just a glass of cream for me," Oberon said to the kid and he nodded before hurrying off.

"So. What is it about a person waking up part fairy?" Oberon asked curiously.

"He is a human male. He woke this morning with fairy wings. He is starting to gain for abilities as the hours pass," Michael said.

"And this human…he is marked by the angel who shouted?" Oberon questioned, smiling when the kid handed him his small mug of cream. The human turned heel and left.

"Castiel," Michael said "Yes, it is his human." He felt strange talking about Dean like that but it was just the way they discussed things. That was another reason he didn't want Castiel in the room because he knew the angel would get mad about them calling Dean the 'human'.

"Ah," Oberon said as he sipped his drink "I suspect I know what is happening to the human but I just need to ask a few questions."

"Go on," Michael said, elbowing Lucifer when he began to mutter under his breath "stupid fairy...belong to a parad-OW."

"Lucifer," Oberon said turning to him "What a surprise to see you. Last I heard you were thrown into the pit by your own brother. You have to be quite something that even your family hates you."

Michael quickly grabbed one of Lucifer's wings when they shot out, glowing in a black and lightning fury and a growl rumbled in his chest.

Lucifer felt the anger pumping through his wings. He honestly hated how people brought that up. It hurt him enough as it was and he didn't need stupid fairies bringing it up. He began to relax when he felt Michael give one of his feathers a reassuring tug.

Oberon sat perfectly still as he watched them and there was a hint of a smirk on his face. Michael sighed once his brother calmed down and he turned back to Oberon, now feeling his own desire to tear the face off but he remained passive "What do you need to know?"

"This human, what is his name and is he a first born son?" Oberon questioned.

Michael nodded "His name is Dean Winchester and he is a first born."

Oberon felt anger "Dean Winchester? I believe I recall him bursting at my fairies with weapons. He made such a commotion that I was called down. Then he killed one of my Tinks."

Michael took a deep breath. Figures it would be a Winchester to do something like that. This was going to be very mad.

"Okay so Dean woke up with fairy wings?" Oberon asked, now not feeling any desire to help. That human had what was coming to him. From what it sounded, though, Dean is marked by an angel and is gaining traits. It sounded like a break of the treaty but there was also other things that could be happening.

Michael nodded "He has started teleporting as well."

"Has he seemed to have a temper? Is he getting angry very easily?" Oberon asked.

Lucifer snorted "That human is angry all the time as it is."

Michael paused and thought about it "I…I don't really know."

"Castiel would know," Lucifer said "I'll go ask him."

"I'm right here," Castiel said, suddenly appearing in the room.

Michael glared at him and saw Gabriel standing behind Castiel with irritation on his face and one of his feathers bent in half. Gabriel shrugged.

"Ah, may I ask if your human has been acting any differently since he woke? Perhaps more anger," Oberon said, giving Castiel a smile.

"His name is Dean," Castiel said "and of course he is more upset. He woke up with fairy wings. That is enough to make anyone angered."

"It's an important question," Oberon said, ignoring the tone he got from the angel.

"Yes, he has been very irritable," Castiel said.

"What color are the wings?" Oberon asked, leaning back in the chair and stretched in arm over the top as he stared to the side at Castiel.

"They were colored brightly at first, not they are getting darker," Castiel said "More purple and blue."

Oberon lifted his eyebrows "That is not good."

"Why? What did you do to him?" Castiel asked, taking a step forward. Gabriel grabbed his wing though and pulled him back.

"I didn't do a thing," Oberon said "If you want to find out what is wrong with your human-"

"-Dean," Castiel corrected.

"-then you should show me some respect," Oberon continued, ignoring the interference.

"Castiel," Michael said, his voice daunting "You calm yourself right now. I am in charge here and that is an order."

Castiel flinched at the feeling of the order. He could feel it tremble through his body and he had to obey. He nodded and stared down.

"From the way your acting, I would say you have more than just marked the human," Oberon said with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"So what does the color of his wings have to do with what is going on?" Michael asked, trying to avoid more confrontation.

"If you haven't noticed, we have had quite a rough patch in the past year," Oberon said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"There were several creatures that entered our realm, posing at fairies. They fooled us for a while but then they started attacking the real ones," Oberon said "They are not fairies. They may have most of the traits but they are far from it."

The angels in the room listened on curiously.

"They are part fairy but they are also part vampire and part demon," Oberon said "Malicious little creatures and they almost destroyed this realm. They would have if I hadn't brought on my toughest warriors to send them away."

Castiel tilted his head and his stomach plummeted.

"At first, they appeared completely normal but they started to infect my fae. The reason I am bringing this up is because as the infection happened, the ones who were bitten started to get very angry and as it progressed, their wings began to darken until they were entirely black."

Castiel felt his heart jump and he turned to Michael, whose face was blank but eyes held worry.

"And you think Dean might be infected?" he asked.

Oberon nodded "I have not seen it happen to a human before but from your description, I believe it to be true," he said "If that is the case then he does not have much time left before he turns and loses every ounce of good. He will not be in control of his own actions and will begin to start craving blood of all creatures."

"Not just human blood?" Gabriel asked, suddenly feeling concern about Sam bubble through him.

Oberon shook his head "These creatures fed off of everything and anything they could get their teeth on."

Castiel felt the urge to fly away and check on Dean but Michael's order still stood strong. He felt like he couldn't even speak. Gabriel was in the same situation though he was more worried about Sam being in the same vicinity of Dean.

"Is there any way to cure it that you know of?" Michael asked.

"Listen, this is not my problem. It was not any of the ones from my realm that are doing this. So the Treaty stands strong and you have no reason to be here," Oberon said flatly.

Michael nodded and turned to the other angels, who all looked as though they were going to lose control. He turned back to Oberon and nodded "I understand."

"But," Oberon said "Since I'm in a good mood today, I will help you."

Michael gave a tight smile "How so?"

"Adeline," Oberon called.

A moment later, Adeline walked into the room with Balthazar following. Michael had honestly forgotten Balthazar was there but he just rolled his eyes as the angel gawked over the fairy. She stopped beside Castiel and smiled at the King.

"Will you please go and grab some of the powder," Oberon said.

A flash of worry crossed Adeline's feature before she nodded and disappeared. A split second later, she returned with a vile in her hand. The vile was small and containing a glowing and sparkling green powder. She handed it to Oberon.

He smiled at her and turned back to Michael. He held out the vile "This is what we have concocted to heal those of our fairies who were infected," he said.

Castiel stared at the powder, his wings twitching to get back to Dean. Michael took the vile and inspected it "Will it work on a human?"

Oberon shrugged "I have no idea. We have never seen a human become infected," he said "You will have to get that into his body somehow. Either through food or drink or even mix it with fluid and inject it into him…that would be the most effective."

"What if it kills him?" Castiel asked worriedly.

Oberon turned to him and shrugged "Then it does. It is the only thing I can do," he said "Remember…you need to get this in him before the end of the 48th hour or he will be lost forever."

Castiel felt more fear and he turned wild eyes to Michael, who was still calm.

"Thank you Oberon," he said sincerely "Is there anything else we should know about the behavior we may see?"

"Other than his desire for blood and his anger…you will need to keep a close eye on him because the reason the – whatever those things are – turned him is not just for fun. They are looking for their own King," Oberon said, stopping for a moment to let it sink in "He will begin to see them and he will definitely start to care for them whether he wants to or not. He will fight and die for them if you let him get too far."

"Can anything weaken them?" Michael questioned.

"Silver…iron..." Oberon said "he will still have the desire to count grains of sugar or salt though if he is strong enough he can fight it. He will also be incredibly powerful…moreso than you."

Michael nodded "Thank you," he said turning to see the fear and worry in Castiel's eyes. Gabriel even looked worried but Lucifer seemed perfectly calm about the situation. Balthazar was more interested in Adeline than anything.

"A few other things you should know are that the creatures will listen to whatever their King says. If he tells them to kill themselves, they will. If he tells them to never harm another being again…they will listen. Also, make sure you don't get any of the dust from his wings in your body or you will go unconscious…happened to me," Oberon added as he stood up.

The angels nodded in understanding and were all suddenly anxious to get back to Dean and help him.

"Adeline, will you please join them. You have much more knowledge and practice than they," Oberon said.

Adeline nodded and Balthazar smiled widely.

"You may leave," Oberon said before walking out of the room.

Michael turned to everyone and silently, they all nodded in agreement. They left the castle in silence and walked down the path until they could fly back to Earth.


	29. Dust in the Wind 5:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the little tinks while on a grocery run. Thing get a little rough when Castiel doesn't want to listen to Michael. And there is some blood/grace drinking in this chapter

Chapter 29: Dust in the Wind; Part 5:

Dean groaned as he lay on the couch at Bobby's. He wasn't home at the moment so they were waiting patiently for him to return from the supply run. Sam was sitting at the desk, reading through some of the very few books they found on the Fae.

"I'll be back," Dean said suddenly as he stood up. He could feel his wings pressing up against his jacket and he wanted to go and stretch them in a place away from anyone.

Sam lifted his head up "Dean," he said slowly "I don't think you should be out on your own."

"Seriously?" Dean snapped "I'm not some friggen child Sam."

"I'm just saying…we should wait until the angels come back," Sam said, staring into the irritated eyes of his brother.

"No," Dean said "I'm not waiting around for them. These stupid wings hurt."

Sam sighed and lifted his hands "Fine," he said, defeated as he turned back to his books. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Dean while he was like this.

Dean ground his teeth and grabbed the keys to the Impala. He figured he would run up to the store to grab something to eat. He was starving and Bobby didn't have anything good…he wanted something…he just didn't know what. Once he stepped outside, he froze to stare at the scenery. He still couldn't get used to seeing everything with the soft glow around it. He grinned at the Impala which had its own little dark blue glimmer.

"Hey baby," he said, running his hand alone the smooth steel "You look beautiful."

He was about to pull the door open when he suddenly remembered that he could just teleport there. He knew he was told not to but it's not like they would know; it would also be a lot faster. He grinned and pulled off his jacket to hold it.

He let out a pleased moan when his wings stretched and the warm breeze brushed over them. He glanced down into the reflection of the Impala and was amazed when he couldn't see them. He knit his eyebrows and turned to look but they weren't visible. That was when he realized he was intentionally hiding them. He didn't know it until then but when he thought about how he didn't want to look at them, they disappeared. Just as if a test, he let it roam into his mind that he wanted to visualize them.

He lifted his eyebrows when the colors formed back. They were very bruise purple and cerulean blue. He grinned and hid them again, glad he could finally control who got to see them. He took a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to teleport. Last time he did it, it was by accident so he had no idea where to start. He decided to practice by visualizing the spot across the parking lot. He closed his eyes and focused. After a moment, he peered and eye open to see he was in the exact same place.

"Oh what the hell," he muttered, trying a different method. Instead of visualizing, he just thought about being across the street. He grinned when he felt a breeze and when he opened his eyes, he was standing across the street, facing Bobby's house. "Sweet," he said.

Now he just thought about the gas station and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in behind the store in the parking lot. He smirked but his stomach dropped when he noticed an old, balding man stopped by the door of his car, his eyes widened at Dean. 

"What?" Dean asked, pulling his jacket back over his wings just in case they were going to show "It's rude to stare," he said.

The old man continued to stare at him, jaw slacked.

Dean felt irritation flicker "What the hell is your problem, old man? Get away from me," he snapped. The old man quickly entered his vehicle and drove off, the tires screeching in the process.

Dean stood there for a moment, suddenly feeling bad for blowing up like that. He didn't even know why he did it. He couldn't stop himself. He sighed and walked around the front and entered the gas station.

He smiled when he felt the cool breeze wash over him from the AC. It was a little convenience store/gas station. The walls and floors were light beige and three aisles lined through the middle, one with both sides containing chips and dips; another had cleaning supplies and some toiletries with a coffee section set at the end. The last aisle was filled with candies and cookies and other sweets. Along the walls were coolers filled with sodas, alcohol and other little foods.

Dean immediately walked over to where the soda was and stared into it at all the different colors and labels but nothing was really sticking out to him. He sighed and walked over to make a cup of coffee. He shot a look at the man who was standing there, blocking the way. He cleared his throat and the man with light brown hair apologized and scuffled to the side.

"Thank you," Dean said, grabbing a cup and setting it down to pour coffee in. He then glanced over and his eyes set on the creamer. He normally didn't use creamer but his stomach growled slightly so he grabbed the cream and continued to dump it into his coffee. He put in as much as he could before it almost spilled over the top and the coffee was almost completely white. He grinned and slid the lid on.

"Oops," the man beside him said.

Dean turned and his eyes set on the packet of sugar in the man's hand. He glanced at the table and noticed a small amount spilled on the gray top. His muscles twitched as he stared at it and for a moment, he forgot about his coffee. He needed to count the grains.

"Crap," he hissed as he leaned down to the sugar. The man stared down in confusion just as he was about to clean it up.

Dean then started to push the sugar grain by grain, counting each one. He was in a daze while doing this and he ended up stopping when he counted 106 grains. He leaned back up and smiled for a moment before grinding his teeth. He seriously just did that.

The other man had already left and Dean turned to look at the store manager, who was just staring with a baffled expression. Dean licked his lips and grabbed his coffee before turning back to the coolers. He grabbed a pint of cream before walking over to the candy section. He ended up with three chocolate bars, a bag of Skittles and some peanut m&ms. He walked up to the counter and the manager skimmed through his sweets, scanning each one with a blank look on his face. Dean bought his items and walked outside as he lifted the coffee and sipped at it.

"Oh that's so good," he said, grinning when it poured down his throat and warmed his stomach. He stared around for a moment before walking back to a deserted spot to teleport from without attracting any more attention. He strolled into the back and pulled off his jacket to free his wings for flight.

"King!" a small voice suddenly shouted.

Dean jumped and whirled around to see a small Tink-like fairy flying towards him. She was tiny like a Tink but instead of a yellow-white light, she one had a dark bluish purple glow around her. Her skin was almost pure white and she had black hair and red eyes.

"What do you want?" Dean asked "What did you do to me?"

"King. We have been looking everywhere for you," the Tink-thing said and as she spoke, he noticed she had sharp, dagger-like teeth.

"Um…I'm not some King to you stupid fairies," Dean snapped "I don't even know what's going on."

"But King, we are hungry. We need orders so we can hunt," the Tink-thing said.

"Go to Hell," Dean said, swatting at the Tink-thing with black wings.

The thing tilted her head but nodded "For how long?"

"Forever…get away from me," Dean bit.

"Okay King," the Tink-thing said and then she disappeared.

Dean stared for a moment, feeling completely baffled that the thing just listened to him. He felt kinda' bad for making her go to Hell forever but sighed and shrugged it off before taking another sip of his coffee.

He then closed his eyes and thought about Bobby's place.

. . .

Sam watched as Dean walked outside. He huffed and turned back to the book. After about a minute, he groaned and closed it, knowing he wasn't going to find anything.

He hissed and jumped up in the chair when he felt a whoosh over him and the sound of wings. He turned to see Castiel standing there, his hair a mess in his face and his expression something like fear and anxiety. That was really uncommon for that particular angel so Sam was immediately concerned "What wrong, Cas?" he asked, standing up.

"Where is Dean?" Castiel asked, his gruff voice sounding out of breath.

"He just went out for some air," Sam said, turning his eyes to a vile of green powder in Castiel's hand "What is that?"

In typical Cas fashion, he disappeared and Sam sighed. He was about to pour himself a drink when he felt another wave of angels. He groaned "Please stop doing that," and he turned to see four other angels in the room along with a woman he did not recognize. She was very beautiful, though and he found himself staring up and down her body.

"Where is Castiel?" Michael suddenly growled, his own hair windblown and his eyes full of rage.

"Uh…he just went to see Dean outside," Sam said, more alarmed by the ticked off angel than anything.

Gabriel was grinning as Michael disappeared and Lucifer was staring right at Sam.

"Hello love," Lucifer said with a wink "I've missed you."

Sam glared at him and wished he had laser vision "Why are you still around?"

"Screw off Luci…this is my moose," Gabriel said and Sam grinned when he was pulled into a backbreaking hug. He felt his body warm in those arms and he wondered if Gabriel had his wings out. He smiled and cupped the short angel's face into his hands as he placed a rough kiss on his lips.

Balthazar grinned at the couple and turned to Adeline "Hey…we could do that too, you know," he said, leaning down. She swung her hand back and caught him directly on the jaw.

He hissed in pain and grabbed his jaw to rub out the sharp pain "Damn, you don't hit like a girl," he mumbled.

There was a loud crack outside and in seconds, Sam found himself outside with Gabriel, who was pulling away from the kiss. He turned to see what was happening.

Castiel yelped out in pain when he felt the hot, piercing pain shoot through him. He winced and turned his eyes to Michael, whose own blue eyes were glowing ferociously, the light in his hand fading but smoke still poured from it.

"You will show me respect," Michael spat "I gave you an order and you directly disobeyed me. I don't care if you're an archangel. I am in charge right now and you will listen or I will have to do that again."

Castiel gulped, trying to soothe the burn from Michael's lash out. He growled when Michael tore the vile from his hands. He was about to jump forward but Michael grabbed his wing and twisted "Do you understand me?" he asked, his face so close Castiel could feel his warm breath on his cheek.

Castiel glared "That stuff can kill him," he said. He cried out when he felt another pain.

"Michael, just let him go," Gabriel said suddenly. They had been watching since the crack of lightning.

"You shut up," Michael said, knowing he was overacting but he honestly was just fed up with all the disrespect. He needed to let Castiel know where he stood.

Gabriel felt irritated and his stomach turned to see Castiel in pain like that and he knew Michael wasn't just holding the wing. He knew his brother well and knew he was sending fiery pain into it. He couldn't stand another second so he flashed over and shoved Michael off. Michael growled after stumbling back then straightened out and began to storm back over. Gabriel stood in front of the young angel and held out his hands "Calm down. You know he won't listen. He loves Dean…I know you don't understand what love is but let me tell you, no matter how much you hurt him, he will not calm down until he knows Dean is safe."

Michael stopped as his hand began to charge.

Lucifer sighed and walked over. He slowly reached a hand into Michael's feathers and grabbed a bundle of them.

Michael gasped and instantly froze as Lucifer latched onto his sensitive feathers and he immediately felt peaceful pulses shoot through his body and before he knew what was happening, he was stepping back to try and get Lucifer to soothe more of his feathers.

Lucifer grinned as he calmed his brother down in a matter of seconds. He knew every one of Michael's weaknesses and this was one he had used a lot.

"Okay," Gabriel said "Now Castiel. I know your worried about Dean but please don't do that to Michael again or I won't protect you."

Castiel frowned and stared down. He knew it was wrong. While they were in flight, he grabbed the vile from Michael then shoved him out of the path before darting at a speed neither of them could catch up with. He knew it probably hurt Michael but he didn't trust him.

Sam cleared his throat "Um…where is Dean?" he asked, noticing that Impala was still there but his brother was nowhere in sight.

Just as if he heard, there was a buzzing sound and Dean suddenly appeared in the middle of all of them.

Dean's heart jumped when he landed back at Bobby's to see five angels, his brother and some other chick standing there.

"Uh…um," Dean said, his stomach turning as his mind searched frantically for an excuse. He turned to Castiel's whose eyes were a mixture of fear and anger.

"I told you not to do that," Castiel said.

"I was hungry," Dean said as he threw his empty coffee cup on the ground and pulled out the pint of cream; he started to guzzle it down. His stomach warmed and he felt another wave of lightheadedness take over. He was definitely getting drunk and he thought it was friggen awesome it was happening from cream.

He turned to see the angels all staring at him…like reading him. He felt really uncomfortable before turning his eyes to the hot fairy "Who is she?"

The girl's eyes watched him, narrowing in a scrutinizing way that made Dean feel nervous "What is your problem?" he asked.

Castiel jumped slightly when he felt something moving around in the left pocket of his trench coat. He knit his eyebrows and slid his hand inside and felt something warm moving. He closed his hands around it and pulled it out.

The little Tink, Abidel, was staring at him with big blue eyes and a cheeky smile "That was fun. Can we fly again?" she asked, flying out of his hand and clinging onto his neck again.

"What the hell is that?" Dean suddenly asked, glaring at the little naked girl on Castiel.

Castiel twitched and moved his hand to pull her off but she just moved to the other side before he could. He repeated the process twice before sighing "Please leave me alone," he said.

"I like you," Abidel said, hugging his neck again.

"Hey, get the hell away from my man," Dean said, realizing how much like a chick he just sounded like but he didn't care. He stormed over and tried to grab the little Tink but she just backed up, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Your evil," she said "I want him."

"Listen Tink, don't make me mad. I crispy-fried your friend and I won't hesitate to do that same to you," Dean said, feeling rage at the idea of this little naked lady all over Castiel.

Abidel rose up in the air, her wings flushing in angry tones of red "You!"

"Yeah me," Dean said "Back off of my angel."

"Abidel, I told you to leave the angel alone," Adeline suddenly said.

Castiel sighed and began to walk over to Dean.

"Dean, where are your wings?" Sam suddenly asked.

"I don't want anyone to see them," Dean said, grabbing Castiel by the trench coat and pulling him into his arms. He growled out when the Tink – Abidel – threw herself into him. That was when he had enough.

He ground his teeth and shot his hand out to catch Abidel in mid-air. She squealed and thrashed in his hand but he had a steel grip on her.

"I've just about had enough with stupid fairies," Dean muttered, holding her tightly as he stormed into the house.

"Dean…what are you doing?" Sam shouted, running after his brother.

Castiel followed close behind just as Adeline did to protect the Tink; Balthazar just followed Adeline around like a puppy dog.

Michael just shook his head and lifted the vile to inspect it "Do you think this could kill him?" he asked.

Lucifer shrugged as he walked away from Michael "Why does it matter? Why do we even care what happens to them? They got us both locked in the cage."

"We care because our brother loves him," Gabriel said.

"And you love Sam?" Lucifer questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Gabriel didn't say a word and instead walked into the house.

. . .

Dean laughed to himself as he stormed over to the microwave in Bobby's house.

"Dean stop!" Castiel said "You know that's wrong."

"If you dare throw her in that microwave, I will tear your heart out of your chest," Adeline growled.

Dean glanced at the two angels, the fairy and his brother standing behind him. He smirked as he pressed the button to open the microwave. He then began to put his hand inside.

Abidel shrieked and before Dean could comprehend a movement, he felt someone shove into him. He let go of Abidel and she quickly flew over to Adeline to hide behind her. Dean whirled around to see Sam standing just in front of him.

"What the hell, Sammy!" Dean snapped, feeling an uncontrollable anger pulse through him. He shoved at his brother, causing Sam to stumble back from the force. Dean was surprised to see Gabriel catch him before he could fall over.

Gabriel's eyes turned into a glowing anger when they met Dean's and the angel waved his arm. Dean hissed out when he felt his body crash into a wall across the room.

In a heartbeat, Castiel was by Dean's side, grabbing his arms to lift him up.

"Too much drama for me," Balthazar suddenly said "I'll be back." He vanished in a flurry.

"Abidel," Adeline said "Get back to Avalon."

Abidel frowned "I don't like that evil man," she said, pointing to Dean "Let me know when he dies."

All Dean wanted to do was throw that thing into the microwave and blow her up but she disappeared.

"So what is going on?" Dean asked, straightening up and moving away from Castiel, who was glaring at Gabriel; Gabriel was glowering at Dean as he stood in front of Sam.

"Move," Sam said, pushing Gabriel. He felt something tingling on his fingers and he knew it was Gabriel's wing. He quickly let go of it, not wanting to get distracted from the situation they were in.

"You've been infected by a very malicious creature," Adeline said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked her, glancing over to Castiel, who was beginning to relax as Gabriel did.

"My name is Adeline. I am a warrior from Avalon," Adeline said simply "I was sent here to help with the situation."

Dean nodded "Okay…so what malicious creature infected me?" Dean asked, finding amusement in the way she said those words.

"Have you come across any creatures that resemble Tinks?" Adeline probed.

Dean was silent for a moment before nodding "Yeah," he said "When I was at the store. Stupid thing kept calling me King."

Adeline nodded "They need a King and they must have decided you were the right one."

"I'm not going to be some stupid Fairy King," Dean muttered, feeling more irritation than before.

Dean winced and held a hand over his eyes when he noticed the bright white light indication an angel entering the room…well, two angels. He blinked a few times to regain focus in his eyes and suddenly, there was a loud crack and a thud.

Dean whirled around to see Castiel pinning Michael on the floor, his wings stretched and sparking with angry electricity. Michael's wings were twitching uncontrollably as he tried to shove Castiel off.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, feeling the anger coming from the two angels. He jumped when he felt another force grab him. He tried to pry out of the grip, thrashing his elbows but two deep black wings curled around him to hold him in place; he could smell a faint hint of sulfur "Get off!" he growled.

There was another thud and he turned to see Castiel flung across the room; he smashed into a wall, creating a large whole in the sheetrock. His heart skipped a beat before pounding in his chest as Michael darted at him with inhuman speed, holding a syringe in his hand. The syringe was filled with a glowing green liquid and Dean instantly smelled it. His body started to flail and his muscles coiled beneath his skin in a natural attempt to get away from that stuff. Whatever it was, his instincts knew it would hurt him.

He let out a growl as he tried to push out of Lucifer's hold. He turned eyes to see Gabriel holding back a frantic Sam.

"What are you doing to him?" he asked, his voice cracking in a mixture of anger and fear.

"This is going to take away the infection, Dean," Michael said calmly as he closed the rest of the distance.

Dean felt more panic rise and he instantly bit down on one of the wings holding him. He could feel his teeth dig and tear into the soft feathers and he felt bone from the arch.

Lucifer growled out in pain and Dean gasped as the grip tightened drastically; there was a sickening crack as one of his ribs snapped.

"No!" Castiel shouted, shooting back over to tackle Michael, who moved swiftly out of the way.

"Please Michael…you heard Oberon…that could kill him," Castiel said as Michael held him on the ground with a foot on the wing.

Dean darted eyes over to Adeline for help but she just had her arms crossed.

"We don't know if it will…and if it does, we can just bring him back," Michael said as though it were the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Please," Castiel croaked, his voice laced with tears as he tried to get up. He felt so helpless while Michael could kill Dean.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, wincing when his broken rib touched his lung and he bit down on the wing holding him again. This time he did not let go, despite the fiery burn he started to feel pumping through his veins.

"Just do it," Lucifer hissed at Michael.

Michael paused, glancing from Castiel to Dean "I don't know what else to do. We need to take away the infection before you lose control."

Dean stiffened when he felt a warm, sweet liquid start to fill his mouth. It tasted somewhat like the grace oil he tasted from Michael's wing before but this now he tasted something more; it reminded him of the syrupy filling in apple pie and it made his blood rush beneath his skin. He closed his eyes and bit harder, trying to slurp up any of the pie-tasting liquid he could.

He gasped when he was suddenly thrown onto the floor. He blinked rapidly as he stared up into the furious eyes of Lucifer "Were you just drinking my blood?" he asked, his voice tinged with confusion.

Dean gulped and licked his lips, trying to get any remnants of that sweet liquid off of his lips. He felt his body begin to shake and his eyes were becoming spotted

"Dean – look out!" Sam's voice shouted, snapping Dean out of the trance he was in. He turned to see Michael leaning down with the syringe and out he quickly closed his eyes and imagined being at the park he and Sam went to when they were younger. It was a few states over.


	30. Dust in the Wind 6:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A childhood memory and more drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know none of this is probable but just go with it. :D

. . .

Chapter 30: Dust in the Wind; Part 6:

. . .

Castiel gasped when he felt the pressure release his wing. He quickly jumped up to his feet only to find himself slammed into the wall beside him. He winced when splinters from the wood paneling pierced into his wings. He took a deep, shaky breath before opening his eyes; Michael was just inches from him; his wings were glorious, sparkling in colors of deep ocean blue with shimmering silver encrusted through the creases and tips. They were arched forward, their immense power pinning Castiel's wings against the wall. Michael's hands were latched onto Castiel's shoulders, holding the body in place.

"Do you really want Dean to turn on you?" Michael asked, his voice filled with curiosity and irritation, "Why would you stop me? We could have saved him."

Castiel tried to thrash his wings and shake from Michael's grip but it was pointless; Michael was angry and that never ended well. Instead, he let out a whimpering sound before sighing and giving up. He stared into the fierce blue eyes of the eldest archangel "I'm sorry, Michael…it might kill him. I don't want to risk that."

Michael loosened slightly and shook his head. He didn't understand why a mere human could mean so much "If he died, we could bring him back, Castiel."

"That's not the point," Castiel said, not bothering to try and escape his brother's clutch anymore. He narrowed his eyes at Michael with a piercing look "I don't want to see him die at all. You think dying is no big deal."

Michael huffed out in exasperation "It's not…not when there are four archangels here."

"Please Michael," Castiel said, his big blue eyes widening in worry.

Michael sighed and released the younger angel. He turned to see Gabriel still holding a Sam that looked ready to tear the heart out of every person in the room. His eyes were dark and he was gritting his teeth so hard that every person in the room could hear it. His hair was wild and it clung to his slightly sweat-slicken forehead.

Gabriel felt bad for restraining Sam but he knew if he didn't, Sam would have lost it and probably would have open fired on every person in the room. That would only end badly for the humans who could get hurt in the process.

"Am I the only one here that even cares about the fact that Dean just drank my blood like chocolate milk?" Lucifer suddenly asked, cradling his bleeding black wing in his hands. He brushed a thumb across the soaked feathers, healing them slightly before letting it curl back behind him.

"You were warned that could happen," Adeline said, turning to him, her green eyes filled with boredom.

"Let go of me," Sam growled, thrashing in Gabriel's grip.

Gabriel took a deep breath and unfurled his wings to release Sam and just as expected, he was met by a fist to the face. He winced, surprised at how much it actually hurt; he admitted he deserved it, though.

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening to my brother before I kill every one of you," Sam said, turning to meet the gaze of each person in the room. He was heated that they were just debating about Dean dying or not like it was a Sunday football game.

"What the hell is going on?" another voice asked with a mixture of irritation and concern.

Bobby stood in the doorway with one bag in his arm and another in his hand. He glowered at the disaster that was his living room and kitchen. Two walls had holes through them, leaving sheetrock to scatter across the floor; the wood paneling on the other side of the room was smashed inwards, leaving shards of wood around it. He could see blood trickled across the hardwood floor. He glared over at Michael and Lucifer "Get out of my house, asshats!" he shouted, recalling how much those two archangels endangered all of their lives.

"Dean is in trouble and he needs our help," Michael said calmly, earning a glower from Castiel.

"What?" Bobby asked, now feeling concern as he placed the bags onto the counter in the kitchen. He scanned the room to find no Dean so he set his eyes on Sam, who looked about ready to blow up.

Castiel took a deep breath as Michael explained the situation to Sam and Bobby. He closed his eyes, trying to track Dean but it was like trying to find a grain of salt in a pile of sugar. He bit down on his lip and as he tried to concentrate on their bond…it felt like crawling through a small, black tunnel. It was somewhat suffocating and he could feel his power start to dwindle in the process …it took a moment of emptiness before he could see a faint glowing white light. His heart jumped when he felt a little tug and without a word of warning, he shot out his wings and disappeared.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he paced the park. His blood was rushing in his veins, making him feel too hot beneath his skin. All he could think about was the way Lucifer's blood tasted. It was so luxurious and sweet and it would have been perfect except for the fact that it was unusually chilled. He always thought blood would be warm but…oh no, Lucifer's was so cold but still refreshing. Like a glass of ice cold water in the middle of the desert. Another wave of heat rushed through him at that thought and he felt his mouth water with desire for more. He could feel a tingling in his gums and teeth while his head spun.

"Dammit," he hissed, clenching his fists as his mind scanned for what could possibly be happening. Those stupid angels didn't explain anything to him.

He growled and kicked up a patch of grass, leaving dirt to cloud the air around him. This was ridiculous…he just drank the blood of an angel and enjoyed it…far too much than he was comfortable with. He sighed and examined the area. He had been here a once, many years ago. He and Sam had snuck out of the motel room while their father was out. Dean wanted to let Sam have a few hours of being young and innocent like he had been at the time.

The park appeared just as it had then but now it was barren and empty…it had the impression of being abandoned. A picnic table sat on the grass beside where the sand started. It was old and weathered and looked as though a brush of wind the wrong way would make it crumble to the ground. The sand in the box was hard and dark, most likely from a rainfall the night before. There was an obstacle of slides, monkey bars and little plastic 'rock climbing' walls all bunched up into a set of an array of bright colors, hidden beneath a layer of mud. He turned his eyes to see a swing set with two swings on it. The chains and bars were rusted and one of the brown seats was broken and hanging limply, one side to the sand. The other was normal but still looked unsteady; Dean sluggishly walked over, his boots crunching the sand beneath him. He gently sat on the swing, which formed around his lower body. His feet touched the sand below him but he didn't care.

For a moment, he just sat there, rocking back and forth slightly on the swing. He let his wings unfurl in the breeze but kept them hidden from other people's eyes. He took a long breath and smiled as the memories formed into his mind.

. . .

"Dean," Sam called, his voice low but young.

Dean turned to see Sammy sitting on the swing, his legs just barely touching the light and squishy sand below him. He wore a bright smile, his long hair wispy in his face and his eyes glimmering in the sunlight. He had his hands clutched onto the steel chains as he pulled them back and forth while kicking out his feet, trying to get moving. He was no older than six years old.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked, standing up from the picnic table and walking over. The sun was bright and beat on his skin warmly.

"Could you please give me a push? I wanna' go really high," Sam said, his eyes forming into a puppy dog look.

Dean smiled and laughed "Use those long legs of yours," he said.

"Please…it doesn't work…I just need a push to get going," Sam said, his eyes widening slightly more.

Dean sighed but a smile remained on his face as he walked behind his brother. Sam let out a little excited sound before straightening on the swing and holding his legs straight in front of him so they wouldn't break the push.

Dean felt amazing to see Sammy so happy. It was rare that they ever did anything like this. He grabbed onto the chains and walked backwards, pulling Sam up as high as he could. Sam kicked his legs slightly in excitement.

Dean grinned, "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Sam said quickly.

"Okay," Dean said before letting go of the chains and giving a shove to Sam's lower back.

He watched as his little brother let out a little noise of excitement and surprise as he swung forward, his feet almost reaching higher than his head in the process as he began to swing.

A smile tugged the corners of Dean's lips as he walked back to the picnic table, keeping a sharp eye on his little brother in the process. After a few moments, he scanned over the park once, noticing a few other kids crawling over the obstacles and others playing in the sand. He watched them for a moment before turning back to the swings; his heart jumped when he realized Sam was gone, leaving nothing but a empty swing moving in the wind.

He jumped to his feet, stomach turning and heart racing "Sam?" he asked loudly, scanning every inch of the park.

"Sam!" he called again once he heard nothing. Fear seeped into him like ice and his heart beat loudly in his ears.

He spun around and a chill shot through him when he noticed the figure of Sam standing in the middle of the field, his eyes set on someone beside him. Dean ground his teeth and ran over "Sammy!" he said.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked, confusion clear on his happy face.

Dean stopped when he got close and he was about to lecture Sam on running off like that but his eyes set on their father standing there, arms crossed over his chest and eyes filled with anger.

"Sam, get in the car," John said, pointing to the Impala that Dean now noticed was gleaming, sleek and black on the road beside them.

"Okay," Sam said, his voice quiet as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"And lock the door," John added as Sam ran off to the car.

"Dad," Dean said, knowing he was going to get in trouble.

"What were you thinking? I told you to stay in the motel room," John said, his voice filled with irritation.

"I wanted to bring Sammy to the park…he is just a child, Dad. He deserves to have a few hours of fun," Dean defended "I was watching him."

"Apparently you weren't," John said in disappointment "What if it wasn't me who took him. That could have been anyone. What would you do then?"

Dean didn't say anything…he couldn't think of anything. Instead, he just stared down for a moment. He turned his eyes back to his father "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It better not. I care about you boys and there are monsters out there," John said "Now go get in the car."

Dean nodded "Yes sir," he said before turning and walking over to the Impala.

. . .

Dean snapped back into reality when he felt another presence nearing. He turned to see the white aura of an angel. He groaned and jumped up from the swing, grabbing at the gun he had tucked in his belt. He pointed it to where the light was forming into a figure.

He sighed and relief pooled inside of him when he noticed that it was Castiel who stood there, his wings erect and the colors blended in a mixture of anxiety and fear. He glanced around for a moment before his cerulean eyes met emerald, "Dean," he said and Dean lowered the gun and smiled when he could see his angel visibly relax, letting his wings lower behind him.

"I've been looking for you," Castiel said, quickly closing the space between them. Dean slid the gun back into its place and threw his arms around his angel. He closed his eyes as he relished in the feel of those silky soft wings curling around him; hesighed into Castiel when he felt smooth, gentle fingers brush all over his wings. Oh how he loved the way that felt. It was sending warm jolts of pleasure through his body.

He sucked in a deep breath and suddenly froze in place when he caught the sweet, alluring aroma coming from the angel. He felt that hunger again and thought about the apple pie filling taste that was Lucifer. He licked his lips then shook his head before yanking out of Castiel's grip.

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, who pulled away, his eyes glowing slightly with an emerald metallic…that was new. His eyes were becoming more metallic as the moments passed "You okay, Dean?" he asked.

"Cas…please don't come near me," Dean said, trying not to sound mean but that's how it came out. He felt bad the instant he saw the hurt in Castiel's eyes.

"I'm sorry…but I really don't want to go Edward on you," Dean said, holding out a hand when Castiel stepped forward.

Castiel tilted his head again "Edward?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dean said quickly.

"Oh," Castiel said as recognition formed into those eyes. He stared down for a moment, the feathers on his wings twitching "Is there anything else you might want?"

Dean shook his head "I want this to end," he said, falling back onto the swing. He placed his face in his hands and groaned.

Castiel felt his stomach turn as he reached into his pocket where the syringe of green liquid sat. He had taken it from Michael while he was pinned to the wall. He debated on giving it to Dean…he couldn't think of anything else and if the infection went on any further, Dean could do worse than drink a few mouthfuls of blood.

Dean lifted his head up when he felt yet another presence closing in. He darted his eyes over to where about four of those evil Tink things were floating from the woods beside them. He sighed and stood up just as they closed in, their dark purple lights glimmering in the murky day.

"King!" one of the things shouted as they reached him.

Castiel jerked his head up when he sensed the creatures nearby. He felt his wings shoot out in defense as he watched the little things flying over to Dean. He felt a fury pulsing through him as he stormed over.

"Cas no," Dean suddenly said, turning to see Castiel stop in his tracks. His wings were arched up as high and wide as they could go and were sparking with anger. Dean realized it looked similar to lightning flashing through a midnight sky. He could even see what looked like deep red trickling through in swivels like veins. Dean stared for a moment, awestruck by how hot they looked on Castiel.

"King, what should we do?" one of the Tink-things asked.

Dean turned and noticed that one of the things was much larger. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Behind her were the three others; one was a male with dark brown hair and blue eyes; the other two were female, one with red hair and the other with a lighter shade of blonde. Their little black wings all fluttered impatiently for him to give order. His stomach turned and he felt somewhat bad for them. Maybe they were all such good little fairies before being turned into monsters. He remembered when he was turned into a vampire that one time. He had no choice and even came really close to feeding…to hurting someone he cared about.

"Dean, they will do whatever you tell them," Castiel said, trying everything in his power not to smite those disgusting creatures "They will all kill themselves if you tell them to."

Dean glared at Castiel "Why would I want them to do that?" he asked "That's messed up."

Castiel felt his heart sink at the realization that it may have been too late. If Dean cared about them already then he might never want to go back. He might want to be with them.

Dean turned back to the evil Tinks. They were all glowering at the angel hungrily, licking their lips occasionally. Okay, that was something Dean would not deal with. Nobody got to look at Castiel like that…ever.

"Listen here, as you're 'King', I am telling you to get every single one of your kind together," Dean said slowly and the four things perked up to listen. They nodded and urged him to go on.

` "Then what should we do?" the bigger Tink asked.

Dean thought about it for a moment "Then I want every one of you to go to Hell," he said "And I want you to stay there until I come and say you can leave."

Their eyes widened but they all nodded "Is there anything you would like us to do in Hell?"

Dean grinned, "Find Crowley," he said "He is the King of Hell. I want you to follow him around as much as you can."

The four things nodded, "And what about feeding?"

"If you can, feed on the demons you find," Dean said slowly "But do not infect any other being ever again."

They all nodded and waited for another moment.

"Anything else, King?" the blonde Tink asked.

"Nope, now go," Dean said, waving a hand.

All four of the creatures disappeared and Dean turned to see Castiel standing there, slightly more relaxed. His wings weren't sparking any more but they were still alert. He had a slight smile on his face though.

"Do you think it'll work?" Dean asked, walking over slowly.

"I think that Crowley is going to be very upset," Castiel said, his soft cerulean eyes filled with joy as he let his wings curl to touch Dean slightly.

Dean gently caressed one of the wings, causing Castiel to let out a small purr. He then slid his hand into the trench coat pocket to pull out the syringe. He lifted it up "I was talking about this," he said, inspecting the glowing green fluid. His instincts once again told him to back away but he didn't.

Castiel felt his heart sink when he noticed the needle in Dean's hand. He licked his lips and stared down "I honestly have no idea," he said.

"I'll try it," Dean said slowly, his stomach turning at the thought. He honestly didn't want to die again but he also didn't want to become a nasty monster like those Tink-things.

"Dean," Castiel said cautiously.

"There is nothing else we can do, Cas. If it doesn't work than whatever; either this crap kills me or my brother has to kill me," Dean said firmly, clasping the syringe in his hand tightly when Castiel tried to grab it.

Castiel nodded slowly, knowing Dean had a valid point. He took a deep breath "Then we should find the others first. Perhaps ask Adeline about the side effects it had on fairies," he said.

Dean nodded "Yeah…" he said, forcing a smile when he felt the Castiel's hand on his shoulder. He gave him a slow nod before they set off back to Bobby's house.


	31. Dust in the Wind 7

. . .

Chapter 31: Dust in the Wind; Part 7:

. . .

"Where is Castiel?" Lucifer suddenly asked just as Michael was finishing explaining about the situation to Bobby and Sam. He darted his eyes around to notice that said angel was indeed missing. He quickly slid his hand into the pocket of his jacket and realized that the syringe was gone.

"Oh that insolent little…" Michael muttered under his breath. He clenched his fists and felt his wings become darkened with irritation as the feathers twitched slightly.

"I say we just leave," Lucifer said, shrugging "It seems to me Castiel is an ungrateful little child and doesn't want our help."

Michael glared at him "The orders were to fix the situation. We cannot leave," he said firmly pulling away when Lucifer reached out to touch one of his wings. He did not enjoy the idea of anyone touching them.

Lucifer sighed "Well, what do we do then?" he asked "that leech just vanished and is untraceable from the retched sigils carved on his ribs…and we cannot detect Castiel's location."

"Well he honestly went to find Dean so there has to be some way to find them," Michael said, staring at his brother.

"Are you honestly that thick, Mikie…Castiel can only find the human from their 'profound bond'" Lucifer said mockingly with disgust on his face in the last two words.

"Stop calling me that," Michael snapped, stepping towards the younger archangel.

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Make me, Mikie," he said, grinning stupidly.

Michael stared down at Lucifer and debated on sending him into next week. He curled his hand into a fist.

"Oh no, if you two are going to have another hissy fit, you better get the Hell outta' my house," Bobby said flatly "I'm done with you wreckin' the place."

Gabriel grinned when as Bobby scolded the archangels. Michael and Lucifer even seemed honestly surprised at it when they turned to the hunter.

"Stop actin' like children or get out," Bobby said firmly, pointing to the door.

Lucifer chuckled and Michael just rolled his eyes, walking away from his brother. He took a deep breath "Bobby or Sam…do you have any idea of where Dean might go to feel safe?"

Sam glared "Nowhere is safe for him anymore with you asshats around," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Gabriel slowly spread out his wing and gently curled his feathers around the fuming Winchester. He grinned when he noticed Sam stiffen and dart his eyes around. Gabriel looked away when he felt Sam's eyes on him. He started to whistle slowly as he let the feathers brush across the hunter's face.

"What the hell?" Sam hissed, rubbing at his face where he felt the tingling sensation "Gabriel."

"Hm?" Gabriel asked, turning to Sam and trying to keep a straight face as he let the tip of one of his feathers poke inside Sam's ear.

Sam quickly grabbed at his ear when he felt the tickling that sent a wave of goose bumps over his body. He ground his teeth "Will you stop that?" he growled at Gabriel.

"I'm not doing anything," Gabriel said, holding his hands up as if to prove a point. He gently curled and entire wing around Sam and wrenched him over.

Sam tried to fight it but stumbled at the force that sent him into Gabriel's arms. He hissed out when Gabriel yanked him onto his lap as he sat on the floor. Sam struggled for a moment but he knew Gabriel's wings were out, making it nearly impossible. So he sighed as he sat sideways in the archangel's lap. Gabriel curled his wings and his arms around Sam "I wuv my wittle giant man," he crooned, squeezing tighter, pushing his cheeks against the irritated Winchester's.

Sam ground his teeth "You are so annoying," he groaned.

"Gabriel, knock it off!" Michael said, irritated "Why do you have to be so immature?"

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Michael, who just turned away.

"You guys are worse than Sam and Dean," Bobby said, irritated as he took a seat at the table.

"Let go," Sam growled in a low voice into Gabriel's ear.

Gabriel smirked and gently brushed a hand through Sam's hair, causing the hunter to relax slightly. Honestly, hardly anyone ever did that and it was one of the only things that could soothe him. He tried to fight it but succumbed as Gabriel tugged gently in the spots he knew by heart.

Sam stared into those soft, honey amber eyes and instantly forgot they were in a full room. He lifted a hand to pull his angel into a kiss. Gabriel seemed surprised for a moment but instantly returned the kiss, gently licking along Sam's lip. He grinned slightly as he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly pushing a grape Jolly Rancher from mouth to mouth.

"Dammit you idjits!" Bobby suddenly said, his voice filled with irritation "That is just something I never wanted to see."

Sam instantly pulled away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment when he noticed everyone staring at them. Gabriel was grinning as he sucked on the jolly rancher.

"You are the strangest bunch I have ever seen," Adeline suddenly spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Did ya miss me?" Balthazar suddenly asked as he appeared in the room, holding a glass of amber liquid in one hand and a deep, dark red rose in the other. It seemed to have a type of glow surrounding it and the buds twitched slightly. He held it out to Adeline, whose eyes lit.

"Is that…?" she questioned, holding it in her hand and sniffing it.

"Yes it is," Balthazar said smugly.

"What's the big deal about a rose?" Sam questioned.

"This is a type of rose only grown on Jupiter," Balthazar said as he sipped at his scotch.

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Wow," he said, sighing when he felt Gabriel's wings gently brush through his hair.

Balthazar gave them an odd look before shrugging and glancing around the room "What did I miss? Where is the man-fairy?"

"We have no idea," Michael said "he vanished then Castiel followed right after."

"Lovely work," Balthazar said "And I expected so much more control from the archangels."

Michael ignored that comment and turned to Bobby, who was drinking a glass of whiskey and reading through a book about fairies.

Gabriel quickly released Sam and stood up when he felt two powers closing in on the room. All of the angels and the fairy glanced around the room in unison and Sam stood up, glad to finally be free.

"There you are!" Michael said once Castiel and Dean materialized into the room beside Bobby, who jumped slightly in surprise. He turned his eyes to Dean and couldn't stop the snort of laugh that escaped him when he examined the long, dark purple fairy wings on his back.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said, slightly irritated at being laughed at.

"You look more like an idjit than usual," Bobby said with a low chuckle.

Dean glowered at him for a moment before hiding the wings from everyone. He turned to Lucifer, whose eyes were glowing fiercely, consisting what looked like small flames in the irises "You," Lucifer growled, walking over "You drank my blood, you disgusting vermin."

Dean grinned "And it tasted just like apple pie," he said, licking his lips.

"I will tear your heart out," Lucifer snarled, taking another step, his wings out and angled angrily as what looked like Hellfire radiated through the feathers in waves.

Dean just smiled smugly as Castiel stood in front of him protectively and Michael glared at Lucifer until he calmed down.

"Wait…Dean drank Luci's blood?" Balthazar questioned curiously.

"Castiel, where is the syringe?" Michael asked, whirling around to stare at the younger angel.

Dean pulled it out of his pocket "This?" he asked.

"Give it to me," Michael said, holding out a hand.

"No," Dean said, closing his fingers around it "First I want to ask Adeline what it does."

Adeline slid the rose-like flower into her hair before turning bright green eyes to Dean "Well, I know what it does to fairies but not humans," she said.

"Okay, what does it do to them?" Dean asked, pushing Castiel's wing down so he could see. Castiel sighed and let his wings curl behind him.

"First, when it was injected, the fairies would be in a lot of pain as the formula burned off the infection," Adeline said "that would last almost an hour before they would go into a deep sleep, somewhat like a coma."

Castiel took a deep breath, already wanting to throw the formula down the drain.

"Go on," Dean said.

"Well, then they would wake up and be fine," Adeline said simply "Though depending on the fairy, sometimes they would wake up within minutes, other times they would wake up in days. They will seem like they are dead…no heartbeat, cold skin and whatnot but they wouldn't be."

"I don't know about this," Castiel suddenly said "It seems risky."

"I'll do it," Dean said, earning widened eyes from Sam, Bobby and Cas.

"It's better than me turning into a monster," Dean said defensively as he pulled the small plastic covering off of the needle.

"Finally, at least one of you Winchester's has a brain," Lucifer said.

Dean took a deep breath as he gently held the needle up "Where should it go?" he asked.

"Someone else should do it," Adeline said "If it starts to cause him pain then he will not be able to finish the dose."

Everyone glanced at each other as if asking who would dare try it with Castiel standing right there.

"I'm not going to get my feathers fried," Lucifer said, holding up his hands.

"Me neither," Gabriel said, pulling Sam back against him.

"I'm just a wee little angel," Balthazar said "You're the big boys."

They all turned their eyes to Michael who sighed and rolled his eyes "Castiel, would you like to do it?" he asked.

Castiel shifted slightly "Um…" he said, turning to Dean. He really didn't want to be the cause of pain so yet again, he was going to let Michael be the culprit.

"Okay," Michael said "But you need to go into another room…I don't need you trying to kill me."

Castiel turned back to Dean "I want to stay with him," he said, locking cerulean blue with emerald eyes. He leaned in slightly and cupped Dean's jaw to pull him into a kiss "I'll be right here with you," he whispered "I love you."

Dean groaned and pulled away "Please no chick-flick moments," he said but he smiled slightly as Castiel did.

Dean handed the syringe to Michael, who slowly brushed a finger across the needle to make sure the small hole wasn't blocked. He then turned to Dean, who was slowly walking over to the couch. He sat down on it, letting out a murmur of surprise when Castiel appeared beside him before he could lay his head down. He sighed and waited as Michael leaned down beside him, holding the needle beside his neck "I'm going to inject it into your neck so it moves faster," he said.

"Alright just get it over with," Dean said, ignoring the fear that seeped into him. He could really die from this but it wouldn't be a first. He died far too many times to even care anymore. He closed his eyes and smiled lightly when he felt the familiar warmth of Castiel's wings curling around him protectively.

Michael let out a long breath before jabbing the needle into Dean's skin. It slid in like a knife through butter and he gently began to push the liquid inside the artery.

. . .

Crowley was sitting upon the chair in the small home he created in Hell. The building looked somewhat like a medieval mansion amongst the tattered and broken souls. For a while, he tried the whole waiting in line thing but he was bored of that fairly quickly and resorted to turning Hell into something like another entire land made up of landscapes made of battered bodies and dirt made of crushed bones. There were bodies of water created of a mixture of blood and lava and the 'sky' was a cloud of thick, black sulfuric smoke. Demons filled the lands, each with their human souls which they were breaking.

He smiled smugly as he sank into the deep, thick leather of his chair inside the sitting room. He flicked on his unbelievably large television, turning on one of the Saw movies as he came up with new ideas for torture.

"You'll never be as good a devil as me," Lucifer suddenly said and Crowley groaned as he turned to see the hallucination sitting upon the armrest of the recliner. He had been relieved not to see the hallucination for almost three days total but he should have known the damn thing would come back the moment he could relax.

He jumped in his chair when there was suddenly a loud crack and a heavy breeze. He darted his eyes around the room just to see that it was suddenly filled with hundreds of small, fairy-like creatures; they were glowing in purple lights and making little growls and snarls as they all raced to him.

"What on Earth…" Crowley hissed as he jumped to his feet, swinging his arms and his bat-like wings, trying to shove away the little fairies.

"Crowley!" a few of the fairies shouted "King has sent us to you!"

Crowley growled, hissing out a mouthful of angry flames from his true form. Some of the fairies squealed as they backed away from the Hellfire as a few others fell onto the floor with little thuds, their wings fried off of them.

"Get away from me," Crowley growled, batting off a few more. He hissed out again when he suddenly felt them clinging onto his wings and neck, biting him; it felt merely like little bee stings but he felt them sucking blood from his body.

The Lucifer hallucination cackled beside him, holding his stomach "Wow, this is just perfect," he laughed.

Crowley growled, yanking small fairies off of him. He hissed out in pain when he felt them tearing the flesh off of him. He threw out a wave of flames, causing almost all of them to back up. He held up one of the fairies by their wings "What are you?" he asked.

"We do not know a name for out race," the little fairy said, flailing to try and escape but failing as the use of her wings was impossible.

Crowley stared at the fairy thing. She was small and naked but had glowing red eyes, daggered teeth and dark red hair. Her wings were pitch black as he tried to pry them from his grip. He growled out again when another wave of the fairy-things attacked him.

"Who sent you?" he demanded, tugging at one of the wings in a threatening way.

"King has sent us! He has told us to follow you!" the little thing said proudly "We do what our King says."

"Who is your King?" Crowley asked, his bat-like wings flailing to shove off the other little fairies.

"Dean Winchester is our King! He is out mighty King! He has sent us to you…we must stay here with you until he says we can leave," the fairy squeaked proudly "We will do as he says!"

Crowley snarled as he tore the wings off of the little fairy. She screamed in pain as he threw her onto the floor in the pile of the other fairies, which were growing their wings back slowly.

"Wow. Even when you're in Hell, those Winchester's can ruin your mere existence," Lucifer laughed mockingly.

"Shut up!" Crowley snapped, hating how that hallucination made him cave. Normally, he ignored it completely but with the irritation of the nasty little winged things, he lost it.

"Oh Father, he speaks!" Lucifer crooned "I shall thank thy Heavens and thy brothers!" he said, staring up to the ceiling.

"I will tear his heart out!" Crowley snarled, swinging at a few more of the creatures as he stormed out of the mansion. He had a plan but he would need a lot of help to make it happen.

After a few minutes of calling for a meeting, he was standing in the midst of a large, dark field made of human remains. Almost two hundred of his most powerful demons were standing in a circle around him, each batting away the small fairies which were darting at them and trying to feed on them.

"I have called all of you here for an important purpose," Crowley shouted and immediately, all of the demons hushed down to listen as they winced when the little fairies started biting them.

"As you can see, we have been invaded by these vile little monsters," Crowley said "Who do we have to thank for this?" he asked no one in particular. After a moment, he continued "Dean Winchester."

There was a wave of angry snarled and harsh, flickering of small wings from the demons. The most powerful ones had the bat-like wings and almost half of the crowd had them.

"So we are all going to invade the place where he resides!" Crowley shouted "Together we can take out those pathetic archangels and take Dean Winchester. Make him pay for everything he has done. We will even take that enormous brother of his!"

There was a roar of agreement and Crowley smirked as he swung a fist at one of the fairies who squealed and fell to the ground.

"Follow me," he said, knowing they would search everywhere until they found the culprits and kill everyone who got in the way. He snapped his fingers and about one hundred Hellhounds appeared before him "Are you ready?" he asked the hounds.

They all howled in response and he glanced at the demons before stretching his wings, shaking off a few of the fairies.

"Oo we haven't gone on a trip upstairs in so long!" Lucifer said gleefully as he arched his own black wings.

Crowley ignored him and shook of the last few fairies before soaring up, followed by the other demons and hellhounds.

. . .

Castiel winced to fight off tears as he curled his wings around Dean's body. He was writhing in his grip, crying out in pain, his entire body slick with sweat.

"I'm sorry," Castiel whispered, tightening his wings around his hunter, trying to soothe the pain he was in. It wasn't working so Castiel just cradled him. Bobby and Sam were in a different room, trying to block out the sounds of Dean screaming in agony.

"Are you sure you can't do it?" Michael asked Castiel for a third time.

"I am sure Michael, I've tried three times now," Castiel said in annoyance as he tried to teleport Dean to another place. For some reason, Dean's body was fighting off the flight.

Michael sighed and turned to Lucifer, whose head perked up, his wings stretching as he felt the demons closing in. Michael then felt it at the same instant the rest of the angels in the room did.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked, his voice filling with concern as the room started shaking.

"Demons," Lucifer said, standing up "And a lot of demons."

"What?" Castiel questioned, fear seeping through his veins as his grace shivered at the feel of that many powerful demons closing in. He held Dean tighter, knowing it was most likely Crowley, being pissed about the fairy-things.

"Why are demons coming here?" Michael asked, turning to Castiel in confusion.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the entire house started to shake and rattle and the room darkened to pitch black at the dark smoke ascended through the windows.

"What the hell?" they heard Sam and Bobby shouting.

Michael instantly shot out his wings, letting off a bright white light to reveal the room. Everyone froze when they saw what seemed like over a hundred demons in vessel pouring into the house. Almost a hundred more were still swirling around the house, making it feel like they were suffocating in darkness.

Sam and Bobby ran into the room, each holding a shotgun. They froze when they noticed just how many were inside.

"Hello angels," Crowley said, appearing in front of the demons, which all paused. He turned to his demons and hounds "attack!" he shouted.


	32. Dust in the Wind 8

. . .  
Chapter 32: Dust in the Wind; Part 8:

. . .

Sam felt the intense wave of fear seep into him as he clutched the shotgun with shaky hands. He quickly slid his hand into his pocket to pull out the demon killing knife and gripped it tight.

Gabriel felt a wave of anger pierce through him, instantly heightening his powers as the hounds and demons closed in. Immediately, he jumped through the air, impaling his wings into a few of the demons, causing white lights to shine through as he made his way over to Sam.

Sam backed slightly in surprise when he felt his body smash into the floor by an invisible force that he instantly knew was a hellhound the moment he felt the hot, dank breath on his face. He winced and cried out in pain when he felt a claw begin to dig into his skin as he swung his blade back and forth, trying to slice at the force he couldn't see.

"Cover your eyes!" Gabriel shouted and Sam instantly obeyed, shielding his eyes with his forearm. He could literally feel the wave of white hot light and the hound fell limp over his body. He quickly jumped to his feet, pushing off the body in the process. He was surprised to find himself immediately covered by something else he couldn't see. It was warm and thick and filled with a vibration of power that he knew instantly was Gabriel's wings.

Gabriel curled his wings behind him to cover Sam entirely as he swung his angel killing blade in one hand at the hounds and smote demons with his other hand. He scanned through the darkness of the room to see all six of Michael's bright, blue and silver wings unfurled, radiating a soft light so the area around him was visible. He had always loved to watch Michael in battle. He was so strategic and powerful.

Balthazar was smiting demons easily as they barreled after him but he hissed out in pain when he felt one of them drag its nails through his wings, tearing them like shredding paper. He tried to shove it off but all it took was that moment of distraction before he was thrown to the ground by a few more. He cried out when he felt them pulling his wings on either side, trying to tear them off.

He gasped in relief when he felt them release and he turned his eyes up to see Adeline hovered in the air, her wings glowing as they beat rapidly. She was throwing out a purple energy that sent the demons to fry to the ground around him.

Balthazar jumped up, limping from the torn wings as he went back to work on smiting.

Bobby jumped back in surprise when he noticed Lucifer lunge in front of him. He was about to defend himself from the archangel but froze for a moment when he noticed Lucifer stand upright, facing ahead, his back turned to the hunter. Bobby flinched slightly when he felt some sort of power radiating around him. After a second of confusion, he slid his hand into his pocket to pull out a bottle of holy water. He flung it at one of the demons who jumped over Lucifer to charge at him.

The demon growled and fell on top of the archangel, who grabbed it by its throat. A white light indicated that it was dead as it collapsed on the ground.

Castiel curled more protectively over Dean's body as almost ten demons closed in on them at the same time, each staring at Dean like he was a prized possession. Castiel smote the demons and sliced them with the razor-ends of his wings.

He turned to see the rest of the angels in the room, each occupied in fighting the demons and trying to protect the humans. He was literally in shock when he noticed Lucifer's wings curled somewhat around Bobby protectively. He had never once seen Lucifer try and protect anyone but himself. He returned his attention back when he felt a demon latch onto his wing. He instantly pressed a hand to its forehead and it fell to the floor.

Crowley scanned through the waves of demons and hellhounds and the bright, white lights of them being killed. He didn't care much about that…he was going to get what he came there for and that would be Dean Winchester.

He knew instantly to find Castiel. He ducked as a white light shot at him from Balthazar and he growled and sent a wave of fire at him.

"Hey look!" the hallucination said excitedly "It's me! Damn I look good."

Crowley quickly darted his eyes over as he beckoned a few hounds to protect him. His jaw dropped to see Lucifer fighting off demons, his six large, arched wings stretched. Two of them were somewhat around Bobby Singer while the other four worked through slicing through demons. He turned back to see the hallucination grinning before skipping over to the other Lucifer.

Lucifer paused for a moment when he sensed something familiar around him. It was odd and he couldn't figure it out. He darted his eyes around in confusion for the source. He jumped in surprise when he felt a gunshot whizz by his head. He snapped back to reality when he noticed the demon about to grab him…luckily the hunter distracted it for a moment. He returned to the fight, noticing the piles of demons lying on the floor in lifeless heaps. They were indeed winning.

Castiel growled when he noticed Crowley turn his eyes to him.

Crowley shrugged off seeing two Lucifers…he would deal with that later. Instead, he turned around and smirked when his eyes set on the prize. Castiel stood just beside the couch, his wings upon a form that lay there. He knew it was Dean and he could also see that Dean was on the verge of death. Oh, this was getting sweeter by the minute. He lunged forward, knocking the angel onto the floor on his back.

Castiel snarled like an animal and his wings flailed as he shoved Crowley off. The King of Hell stumbled back and fell over as the angel pounced on him like a mountain lion.

Castiel felt the power radiating inside of him as he finally had Crowley down. He grinned as he lifted his hand, building up the grace he would need to take out the King of Hell.

He cried out in agony when he suddenly felt long, razorsharp teeth slam into the arches of his wings. He screamed in pain as he felt the bones crushing in the Hellhounds bite. He tried to throw them off but he suddenly felt the pressure of two more pounce on him and he could hear and feel the claws tearing through his feathers. He cried out in pain as he tried to move but more hounds circled in, each digging claws into his flesh and wings.

Crowley grinned at the bloody mess that was Castiel as he stood up. He brushed off his suit before turning his eyes to the dying Winchester on the couch. He grinned and leaned over and was immediately pleased to hear the heart pumping its last beat. He darted his eyes around to see almost all of his demons dying and he instantly shoved his hand deep into the Winchester on the couch.

Castiel could feel his body weakening at he stared through bloody eyes to see Crowley leaned over Dean. He shouted out for help and gasped when he felt Gabriel over him.

Gabriel felt his heart sink and his grace clench inside of him when he noticed Castiel's light fading. He quickly pushed Sam behind Lucifer and beside Bobby before he jumped over the demons to land beside the youngest archangel. He immediately began to fight off the hellhounds that had him pinned.

"Please, help Dean," Castiel croaked weakly but Gabriel ignored him.

"You're more important to me than him," he said simply driving the angel blade through the head of one of the hounds.

Lucifer gasped when he felt his body shoved onto the floor. He tried to stand up but found himself pinned by three white-eyed demons. He felt them grab onto his wings and start to tear at them.

"You turned on us for those pathetic angels," one of the demons snarled "we thought so much better of you."

"Go back to Hell," Lucifer spat, throwing off one of the white eyed demons. He was about to jump up when three more demons took the place of one.

Sam clutched the demon knife tightly as he dove forward, slamming it into the neck of one of the demons holding Lucifer down. The demon cried out and the light flickered inside of it for a moment before it collapsed.

He was about to stab the next one before he found himself flung across the room, slamming into Crowley.

Crowley smirked widely when the second Winchester just literally fell into his hands. He still had a hand latched onto the older Winchester. He was about to grab Sam when he noticed Gabriel storming over like a hurricane of power. Instead, he instantly vanished from the room, leaving Gabriel to glare around the room, his lips curled in a deep growl of anger.

Sam was about to speak when he was cut off by a cry that made his skin crawl. He turned his eyes to see Bobby unconscious on the floor but that wasn't what made the sound. Lucifer was lying on the floor, writhing in pain as two demons yanked on one of his wings. Blood was pooled across the floor beneath Lucifer as the wing was barely being held up. Another demon was sitting on his stomach, holding hands over his throat and Lucifer's body was glowing red with fire beneath the skin.

Michael instantly shot into attention when he heard Lucifer. His wings shot out, knocking over a few demons in the process as he stared at his dying brother. He felt the fury and fear building inside of him like a volcano and in an instant, he was by Lucifer's side, tearing the demons away and smiting them like flies.

"Oh no, cover your eyes," Gabriel suddenly said to Sam "NOW."

Sam instantly obeyed and Gabriel helped as he pushed the hunter's face into his shoulder. Bobby was already unconscious so he was good. Gabriel could see the power filling the eldest archangel up like a glass as the emotions poured from a usually emotionless being. This was going to be bad…for the demons at least.

Michael could feel the power building and building and there was no controlling it. He growled darkly as his wings began to lighten drastically, filling with archangel wrath as he hovered over his brother. A few of the demons started to back up, each feeling the power but before they could escape, the volcano inside Michael erupted. There was a blinding white light – even for Gabriel – as Michael's power shot out in every direction. Hot, searing beams shot through the room in a huge wave before smaller waves poured out like waves washing onto shore.

Gabriel opened his eyes from the light and once the room dimmed to normal, he was astonished to see every demon and hellhound that had been in the room, lying on the floor, dead as they could get, each with their eyes burned out of their skulls. He also noticed every one of the demons that had been surrounding the house with black smoke were gone.

He averted his eyes to Michael, who was lifting Lucifer up and clutching his wing, sending in waves of healing power. Lucifer groaned from the pain but it was soon being soothed by his older brother.

Castiel was slowly sitting up, his grace working to heal the parts of his body that were damaged. He instantly jumped over to Dean, whose body lay still upon the couch.

"Dean?" he asked, gently touching a hand to his shoulder to try and shake him awake. His stomach turned when he felt how cold Dean's body was.

"That could be the side effect," Adeline suddenly said and Castiel took a deep breath.

"Is there any way we can find out?" Gabriel asked, his wings twitching when he noticed Sam pulling away from him to see his brother.

Adeline shrugged "I have no idea. We usually just waited to see if the fae would wake," she said slowly.

Castiel took a deep breath and huffed out when Sam tried to push him away.

Sam glared darkly at the angel who wouldn't move. Castiel nodded after a moment and moved slightly to the side to allow Sam to be near his brother.

"Dean?" Sam asked, flinching when he felt the cold, stiff body. He quickly dipped his head down to check for a heartbeat or anything to indicate life inside the body; nothing.

"Check for his soul," Balthazar suggested as he straightened out the broken feathers on his wings.

Castiel nodded and slowly walked back over. He didn't even care if it would cause Dean pain. He wanted to know that he was alive. He leaned down beside Sam, who backed up slightly, his body landing in Gabriel's arms.

Castiel took a deep breath before slowly sliding his hand into Dean to feel for his soul. He closed his eyes to concentrate and his heart plummeted when he felt nothing but emptiness. He gulped deeply, trying to fight off the fear as he felt around some more; again, nothing…no response…no life inside the vessel that was Dean's body. He slowly pulled his hand out, his heart crushing in his chest. He couldn't move for a moment.

"Cas?" Sam asked, receiving nothing but silence "Castiel?"

Gabriel turned his eyes over to Balthazar, whose face was grim. He then turned to see Michael still healing Lucifer's wings…or trying as best as he could. Michael turned to Gabriel "Is Dean alive?"

Castiel slowly shook his head, trying to fight off the lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes.

"What!" Sam shouted "You killed my brother?" he felt the wave of guilt rush through him followed by agony. He instantly pulled from Gabriel's grip and shoved Castiel to the side as he kneeled beside his brother.

"We will find him and bring him back," Gabriel said, looking to Michael, who was helping Lucifer up to his feet. His wing was mended somewhat but still appeared like it would fall off if he moved the wrong way.

"Lucifer is going to have to stay here. He can't fly anywhere," Michael said, turning to Sam in specific. He then noticed Bobby lying on the floor amongst the scattered bodies of the dead demons. He leaned over and pressed two fingers to his forehead. Bobby gasped awake and sat up. He scanned the room for a moment, noticing how his house was demolished. All of the walls were torn down; glass, blood and bodies were littered across the floor.

"Balls," he muttered as he climbed back to his feet.

"You are not considering leaving me here with two hunters who want me dead?" Lucifer asked, arching an eyebrow at his brother.

"We don't have another choice," Michael said, turning to see Sam leaned over Dean's body and Bobby slowly walking over to Sam, fear in his eyes. Castiel still sat on the floor, his eyes in a daze.

"I don't think they will be a problem," Michael said.

"No," Lucifer said flatly.

"Or do you want your wing to fall off?" Michael turned and asked, feeling irritated with his brother already.

Lucifer glowered "Fine," he said "But if they come after me with anything other than hugs kisses, I'll blow them up."

Gabriel grinned at that term and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all of the bodies were cleaned from the floor and the house repaired itself in seconds. He smiled proudly before turning to Castiel "Come on," he said, holding out a hand.

Castiel finally snapped out his trance and nodded as he stood up. He needed to get Dean back…he promised him he would be okay.

"I'm going to go back to Avalon," Adeline suddenly said "Oberon just called for me," she disappeared before anyone could say a word.

"Well, that's my queue to go," Balthazar said and he vanished from the room as well.

Michael, Gabriel and Castiel then set off to Heaven to find Dean. Once they made it up, Castiel began to try and track him like he did in Hell.

"So why did Crowley decide to attack?" Michael asked curiously.

"Dean sent all of the fairy-things to Hell to annoy him and feed off of the demons," Castiel said as he scanned again for a trace of the soul.

"Oh," Michael said, fully understanding the attack.

"Great thinking on Dean's part," Gabriel said "Those demons didn't stand a chance against Michael's 'brotherly love' wrath," he teased at Michael.

Michael rolled his eyes, ignoring that comment. He honestly had no idea why he reacted to violently to Lucifer being hurt. He had never really felt anything before but he felt something then. He shrugged it off "Where is that soul?" he asked, finding no source of it, either.

Castiel stopped abruptly, causing Gabriel to walk into him. Gabriel grunted in surprise and stepped back "Cassie?"

"Crowley took it," he said, a whole new wave of fury pumping through him.

"How on Earth did he do that?" Gabriel asked, not understanding.

"I don't know," Castiel said "But I saw him leaning over Dean before you scared him off."

"Well you ready to go to Hell again, Cas?" Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow.

. . .

Lucifer sighed as he lounged upon the couch at Bobby's. He had retracted four of his wings; he had his broken wing gently curled onto his lap while his other one reached over the side of the couch. He stretched his feet onto the coffee table in front of him as he turned on the fully restored TV.

Bobby sat at his desk and glowered at the archangel, using all of his willpower not to grab a gun and shoot him in the face just for fun.

Lucifer turned to him and quirked and eyebrow as he snapped a bucket of popcorn into his lap and munched on a piece.

Bobby ground his teeth as he tried to concentrate on sorting his papers. He bit down on his tongue when all he could hear was crunching and the sound of Lucifer flicking through the channels. He then heard Lucifer laughing at the TV.

"Shut the hell up you friggen idjit!" Bobby exploded, sliding his hand beneath the desk for the sawed-off shotgun.

Lucifer turned to him with an innocent look as he tossed a piece of popcorn in the air. He caught it on his forked tongue then crunched loudly.

Bobby closed his fingers around the shotgun and was about to pull it out; Sam walked into the room. He looked like a complete mess, his hair matted across his face and his eyes dull as he left the room where Dean was.

"Lucifer…just shut up," Sam said in a toneless voice as he took a seat in a chair in front of the desk. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

Bobby poured him a drink and slid it across the table.

"Thanks," Sam said, grabbing it and gulping it down in a few sips.

"What is the big deal? You have three archangels going to bring him back," Lucifer noted "Don't be such a baby."

Sam whirled around to him, clenching his fists into the sides of the chair "Why are you here again?"

Lucifer frowned mockingly, "Because I'm hurt."

"You don't look hurt?" Sam said "You're just being a wuss."

"If only you could see my wing, you would understand," Lucifer said smoothly, flicking through the channels.

"Why am I not killing you right now?" Sam muttered, mostly to himself.

"Because your boyfriend wants you to be nice," Lucifer said as he popped another kernel of popcorn into his mouth.

"I think I might just have to go against his wishes," Sam said, trying not to lash out and stab the archangel.

"Then I might just have to blow you up," Lucifer said, turning to stare at the back of Sam's head.

"That'll only end badly for you when Gabriel finds out," Sam muttered, holding his glass out to Bobby for more liquor.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" Lucifer sighed "But we had so much fun together."

Sam ground his teeth but kept his eyes set on the table in front of him. He jumped slightly when he heard the sound of another presence entering the room. He turned his eyes to see Crowley standing there, his eyes scanning the perfectly fixed room.

"My my, I think I should get myself an archangel," he said.

"Ooo look!" the Lucifer hallucination exclaimed, pointing to the Lucifer on the couch "It's me!"

Crowley groaned as he set his eyes from the Lucifer on the couch to the hallucination beside him. It was going to be a long conversation.


	33. Dust in the Wind 9

. . .

Chapter 33: Dust in the Wind; Part 9:

. . .

…Before Crowley shows up to Sam, Bobby and Lucifer…

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. His head throbbed painfully, causing a pressure behind his eyes. He knit his eyebrows and sat up as he glanced around the room he was in. It was small and dark, dimly lit with only a small light in the corner from a lamp. He took a deep breath and winced when he felt his ribs shoot piercing pains through his body. He realized now he was in a cell-like cage with bars made of iron; the floors and walls were dark gray cement.

He scanned his body to see he was wearing a tattered and bloody white t shirt and torn dark blue jeans. Crimson red was soaking through the white material of his shirt; he bit down on his lip as he peeled the sticky cloth from his skin. He knit his eyebrows to see a knife plunged into his ribs. The hilt was broken off, making it impossible to pull out.

He took shallow breaths, trying to avoid causing more damage to his lungs. He scanned the cell once more and blinked rapidly, trying to think of where he was. He breathed in and was met by the hot, humid and musky scent of sulfur and burnt flesh. No…he couldn't be in Hell.

His heart sunk when he realized the injection must have killed him. Last thing he remembered was the feel of the needle entering his skin…that was it, though. He was dead and sent to Hell for some reason.

"Ah, your awake," came an annoying voice.

Crowley quickly slid into the cell, locking and closing the door behind him so he could keep those retched monsters out. He turned his eyes to Dean and ground his teeth in irritation at the hunter. He grinned slightly, though to see the worry in those deep green eyes.

"Why am I here?" Dean asked, wincing when the knife plunged deep into his lung. He coughed, gritting his teeth from the pain of that motion. He spit out a mouthful of blood, hunching over in the process. His eyes lazily stared over the trickles of crimson spilling onto the cement.

"I need you to send those vile creatures somewhere else!" Crowley burst angrily, his deep tuscan and black leathery wings flailing behind him in rage.

Dean stared at them for a moment in wonder. They were really friggen' awesome…he wasn't ashamed to admit that. Castiel's wings were so much nicer, though. The way they sent those jolts of pleasure through his body…the way they make his skin crawl deliciously with warmth.

"What are you staring at?" Crowley snarled, feeling irritated at the lack of response in the human. He expected Dean to attack him or shout or do anything other than sit there.

"Your wings," Dean said simply, wincing slightly. He noticed the bite marks scattered across the leather "I see you met the Tink-things," he laughed, causing more pain and blood to spill from his lips.

"Oh Crowley, you can't even make a human fear you," the hallucination said, appearing beside him.

Crowley glowered at it as Lucifer lounged against the wall.

"You're a horrible devil," Lucifer added.

"Make them leave or you're going to be in here forever!" Crowley hissed at Dean, who just grinned.

"Okay whatever," Dean said "You should know that there are four archangels ready to bring me back…one being Lucifer…you know him?"

Lucifer cackled beside Crowley "No respect," he said "You should fear me…or other me," he placed a finger on his chin as though in deep thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

Crowley hissed out a mouthful of flames.

Dean flinched and let out a cry of pain as Hellfire scalded across his body. He quickly stood up, wobbling slightly when his head spun.

"None of those angels can even get in here!" Crowley growled, smoke leaving from his lips "I have warded them off."

Dean knit his eyebrows as he patted out the last bit of flames licking up his now charred shirt. He could smell his own burnt flesh and it made him nauseous.

"That is…if they are still alive," Crowley added in, grinning when he saw fear cross the hunter's face.

"What?" Dean asked, confused. Why wouldn't they be alive?

"I set two hundred of my best demons and all of my best Hellhounds on them," Crowley said, closing some of the distance between him and Dean.

Dean felt fear seep into him…he wasn't worried so much about the angels as he was about Sam and Bobby. It felt like his blood froze in his body as he stared at the smug expression on Crowley's face.

"A-and Sammy?" Dean asked, realizing his voice was cracking.

Crowley just grinned "How about you get rid of those vermin and I'll tell you how your brother is," he said simply, clasping his hands together.

"Like Hell I would ever trust you," Dean snapped, not even flinching when the King of Hell lunged at him, wings and all. He stood still and proud as the demon growled in his face.

Dean clenched his hand into a fist and threw it forward, catching Crowley on the jaw. He winced when he felt the bones in his knuckles crack slightly. He bit back the pain though and remained still as Crowley straightened up.

Dean couldn't help but cry out in pain when he was suddenly thrown onto the hard, cold cement. He felt a few more of his ribs snap as blood began to seep into his lungs. He coughed some more of the liquid that trickled up his throat. He tried to get up but hissed out when he felt Crowley climb on top of him, sitting on his thighs.

"Get off," Dean growled, trying to throw fists but Crowley's wings batted them away, he warm and thick leathery texture sending waves of liquid fire into his veins. He ground his teeth to hold back the agonizing scream of it filling his body.

He lost it though and a scream slipped through his lips as he felt Crowley grab the blade inside of him. He felt he King of Hell start to twist it and Dean realized then that it was no ordinary blade…it felt as though it was covered in two inch long spikes all around as they sliced through his flesh.

"King!" a voice shouted and Dean opened his eyes to see at least one hundred fairy things piling up, creating a bright, beaming purple ball that was at least twenty feet round. He could feel their power emanating as the beam of energy shot through the bars; the sound of creaking and shattering informed Dean that they succeeded.

He grinned when Crowley hissed out. He watched as the small fairies each latched onto his wings. There was a buzzing of their wings fluttering and Dean watched in amazement as the purple beam of light lifted a snarling and thrashing Crowley into the air.

"Wow!" Lucifer exclaimed "Your being taken out by tiny little fairies...that is truly sad."

Crowley bat his wings frantically and was relieved when one managed to pull free. He scanned his mind for anything that could defend him against fairies when he noticed Dean climbing to his feet, about to make an escape.

Dean quickly scrambled to his feet…he didn't know how far he would make it but if he could just get out of the area that warded off angels then he would be okay. He froze when he heard a snap and suddenly, the entire room was filled with a sweet sugary scent.

He whirled around and his stomach dropped to see half of the cell filled with four foot high mounds of pure white grains of sugar as well as several bowls of cream. Dammit. He felt his body immediately start to react as his hands twitched to count every single grain of sugar that sat in the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to fight the urge but it was useless. When he opened his eyes, he was already walking over to the closest mound and sitting down.

Crowley grinned in satisfaction when all of the fairies released him and immediately piled around the bowls of cream and piles of sugar. He turned to Dean, who had a scowl on his face as he grabbed a handful of the grains "Well, I'll be going now," he said "I've got some angels to make a deal with."

"Dick," Dean muttered as he started to separate the grains.

. . .Back in Present. . .

Crowley lifted his eyebrows when Bobby, Sam and Lucifer all jumped up from their spots in sync.

"Oo you're in trouble now," the hallucination said, slowly walking over to the other Lucifer.

Crowley backed up slightly when he noticed Sam coming after him with the demon-killing blade "Hey, I wouldn't do that if you ever want to see your brother again," he said, holding up a hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, stopping mid-step.

"Well, I don't give a crap about that Winchester," Lucifer growled, wincing when he torn wing dragged across the floor. He clenched his fist and pressed his thumb and middle finger together.

"You're gonna' get blown up!" the hallucination sang.

"Don't do it," Michael's voice suddenly sounded as the room filled with three more angels.

Lucifer growled angrily, baring his teeth as he turned to the eldest archangel "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice deep "You're going to let that vermin live for a stupid human! After what he just did?"

Michael stared darkly at his brother "For now," he said.

Castiel felt his power boiling inside of his blood as he set his eyes on the monster that was Crowley. He clenched his fists as his wings twitched and darkened in fury. He wasn't sure how much longer he could resist smiting him.

"Where is Dean?" he asked, his voice darker than usual.

"Aw! Mikie?" the hallucination said loudly. Crowley turned his eyes to see fake-Lucifer running over to Michael, who was still staring at real-Lucifer.

Michael paused for a moment, feeling a strange presence in the room. He knit his eyebrows at the same moment Lucifer did. He quickly jerked his head to the side to examine the room for the culprit.

"They can sense me…because I'm part of…well…me," fake-Lucifer said, waving a hand in front of Michael's face. He then slowly touched one finger to the nose of the archangel.

Michael jumped back when he felt a sort of vibe shoot through his body from his nose. Lucifer hissed out in pain when Michael bumped into his wing. He shoved at him "Watch it," he snapped.

"Well, as much as I'd like to see you two have a scuffle, I'd really like to finish what I came here for so why don't you just destroy all of those fairy things in my realm," Crowley said, turning to the angels in the room.

"We don't make deals with demons," Lucifer snarled.

"Well, it seems at least one of you does," Crowley said, turning eyes to Castiel, who looked as though he was going to explode.

"What is happening?" Michael suddenly asked, feeling another sensation ripple through his body.

"Oh yeah," Crowley said "I would also like you to rid of the retched hallucination."

Sam lifted his head up before letting out a laugh "Wait…you still see it?" he asked.

"I miss his head," the fake-Lucifer said, walking away from Michael to go over to Sam.

"Hallucinations?" Michael asked.

Real-Lucifer grinned "Aren't they lovely?" he asked "…"

"Where is Dean?" Castiel burst. He felt his muscles suddenly coil and before he knew what was happening, he had Crowley pinned on the ground, his wings flailing out of control. He heard crashing sounds as they slammed into objects, knocking them onto the floor.

Sam grunted when he felt a force slam into his back and he teetered for a moment, off balance from the abrupt weight that hit him "What the…" he said, grabbing the desk to stay up. He winced when he was slammed again with whatever that was. This time it hit him in the face like a really soft but hard frying pan.

"Castiel! Stop it," Gabriel suddenly hissed, quickly appearing in front of Sam to block him from the wrath of ticked off angel wings.

Castiel ground his teeth, clenching his fist to avoid smiting the face off of the pathetic demon in his grasp. He needed him alive to get to Dean. He slowly calmed his wings before climbing off of Crowley.

"Really pitiful of you to come here after you just sent those demons, Crowley," Michael growled, trying to control his own wrath. It was because of this disgusting demon taint that Lucifer's wing was just barely hanging on.

"You got that right, Mikie," fake-Lucifer said, crossing his arms and standing in between Michael and the real-Lucifer.

Crowley climbed to his feet "Do as I say or you'll never get to him," he growled as he brushed off his suit again.

"Or we just kill you and destroy Hell trying to get him," Castiel said, his voice dark and menacing.

"You can't get into where he is. I've warded you feathery beings off," Crowley said, clasping his hands together. His eyes lit "Now…about that deal."

"Do you seriously think a few sigils are going to stop three archangels?" Michael asked, more curious as to if Crowley was seriously that thick.

"And you don't even know if they'll work," fake-Lucifer added in "Have you ever used them in Hell before?"

"No, I haven't!" Crowley growled, not realizing he was talking to the hallucination. He was getting confused as to which Lucifer was the real one considering they both looked identical now…wings and all "But I know it'll work!"

Everyone in the room stared at Crowley in confusion as he shouted to an empty space.

Fake-Lucifer grinned and walked over "You're going to die today Mr. Crowley," he said smoothly, running a hand along the leathery demon wing. Crowley ground his teeth as he stared back and forth from the two Lucifers.

Lucifer couldn't help but smirk smugly when he noticed just how disheveled Crowley looked and he only hoped that it was because of the hallucination. He contemplated what he thought he would do or say at the moment.

Crowley took a deep breath "If the sigils didn't work than you wouldn't be here alone…you would already have the Winchester."

Castiel stared down, realizing that was a perfectly valid point. They had already tried to get him in Hell but they couldn't enter the building he was in. They of course destroyed one of the walls they found the sigils on but that didn't get them very far. There were probably dozens of them all over the mansion-like place. Michael and Gabriel obviously just wanted to destroy the entire thing but Castiel made them second-guess when he mentioned that Dean was in there.

"Well, Mr. Crowley, we can always just kill you and then force one of your demons to pull him out for us," Lucifer said, really liking the idea.

Michael and Castiel turned to him and smiled slightly. They hadn't even thought of that…who knew Lucifer could ever come in handy.

Crowley froze on spot, realizing that could very well work. Most demons feared the archangels…especially after the battle that had just been lost against sixty percent of the most powerful demonic beings in Hell. His jaw dropped slightly but he quickly tried to mask it with pride "My demons would never help you."

"You're scared," Lucifer said with a laugh. Crowley turned to him and wasn't sure if it was the real one or not. The two Lucifers were standing side by side next to Michael. He averted his eyes to see Bobby still sitting at the desk, glowering in the same fashion as always. Gabriel was still standing in front of Sam, his wings spread in a glorious golden blanket of protection. Castiel was standing stiffly beside Crowley, his fists clenched at his sides and dark wings twitching.

"Well," Crowley said, instantly regretting the flinch he gave when Michael lifted his hand.

Michael tilted his head slightly when he lifted his hand to brush an itch on his wing; the demon very obviously flinched at the motion and that made him smile just a little bit.

"I'm just gonna…" Crowley trailed off and suddenly vanished from the room.

Castiel ground his teeth before spreading his wings to follow the nasty demon scent. He turned to Michael, who was following the same motion.

"Please don't leave him here again…I swear I'm going to shoot him in the face if he talks one more time," Sam said when Gabriel started to pull away.

"That's not very nice," Lucifer said with a pout as he plopped back on the couch. He stretched his feet out onto the coffee table once more and turned pale eyes to Sam "Would you like it more if I looked like Gabriel? I can try to give you that illusion…but personally, I think I have a much sexier body."

Sam ground his teeth and turned back to Gabriel "Please be quick," he said.

Gabriel grinned and wrapped the tall man in his arms. He then curled his wings around him.

Sam knit his eyebrows when he felt the warmth close around his body "Are those your wings?" he asked Gabriel when he couldn't move.

Gabriel smirked "Maybe," he said.

"We can just leave you here, Gabriel," Michael said, interrupting the couple from their thoughts.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and released Sam from his wings. He turned to his brothers, who were all just staring. Michael looked annoyed, his lip pushed out just the right amount. Castiel looked very antsy, his wings twitching and eyes dark…Lucifer just looked amused.

"You really need to get laid," Gabriel said to Michael with a grin.

Lucifer chuckled at that and nodded "He does," he said "And please give that demon an extra frying for me."

The other archangels ignored him as they each vanished from the room, leaving papers to rustle in the wind.

. . .

Crowley perched on a chair in the corner of the room as he watched Dean and the little fairy things all sitting around, sipping on cream and counting the grains. He knew the angels would be showing up any moment so he was going to enjoy the time he could. 

Dean could feel Crowley's presence in the room but he couldn't control the OCD urge to count the stupid sugar. He continued on.

Castiel landed outside the building and without even glancing behind him, he made his way as close to Dean's soul as he could. He took a deep breath as he peered into the open doorway. His heart leapt inside of him to see Dean sitting beside a four foot high mound of sugar. His emerald eyes were staring down, deeply focused as he pushed grain by grain with his finger.

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice rising an octave in relief.

Dean took a deep breath as he counted in his head; 3421, 3422, 3423…"Dean", the voice said. He took a deep breath as his mind fought his body; 3424, 3425.

"Castiel," Crowley said as he sipped on a glass of amber liquid "I'll be going now." And with that, he vanished.

Castiel ground his teeth, fighting the urge to go after Crowley. He needed to get Dean's attention so he could make him walk out of the room…that was all he had to do "Dean, please listen to me," he said, feeling Michael and Gabriel's presence behind him. 

Dean bit down on his lip…3432, 3433, "Dean, please listen to me," the voice said. Dean paused for a moment, his pointer finger on a grain 343… he ground his teeth when he couldn't remember what number he was on. He turned his eyes to meet the gorgeous sapphire blue standing out amongst the orange and black tinted sky "Cas! You just made me lose count! Now I have to start over," he groaned, his body trying to go to his angel but his mind telling him to keep counting. He was stumped for a moment.

"Dean," Castiel breathed "Please…your strong enough to fight it."

Dean felt his hands twitching as they reached for the sugar. He stared at the white mound for a moment then to the other fairy things around him then back to Castiel "Cas…" he whispered "I can't move."

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows in thought for a moment and turned to Michael and Gabriel for advice.

"Sam needs you, Dean. He is really torn up right now without you," Gabriel said, knowing that Sam's name would snap Dean out of any situation and vice versa.

"Sam," Dean whispered as the name clicked in his brain. The thought of Sam being alone seemed to fight the urge to count. He turned to the fairy-things "As your King, I order you to stop," he said hopefully.

All of the fairy things stopped at the same time and turned to him.

"Yes King?" the closest fairy asked, her black hair whirling in her face and her big red eyes gleaming.

"See those sigils on the wall right there," Dean said, pointing to where he could see the warding marks across the room.

"Yes," the fairy thing asked.

"I want you to find all of them in the building and destroy them," Dean ordered, staring at the piles of white that his hands were twitching to touch.

"Yes sir!" the fairy said and all of them scattered in different directions at once.

Castiel felt his wings twitching out of control as the fairies worked on rubbing out part of the sigils in the room Dean was in.

"Why did you choose me to be your King, anyways?" Dean asked one of the fairy things that was rubbing the marks.

She turned her little body around and tilted her head "You killed our Queen…it is only fit," she said.

Dean knit his eyebrows "Who was your Queen?" he questioned.

"Eve…the mother of all," the fairy said "We were so happy when you fell into our home! We had been searching for you everywhere."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Eve?" he asked. He sighed and muttered "Figures…like the Jefferson Starships…"

"This stuff won't come off," another fairy-thing said with a huff as she tried to rub out the mark that was engraved into the cement.

Dean stared "Use your energy stuff," he suggested.

"Great thinking King!" the fairy-thing hissed.

Dean thought about it and what he should call the fairy-things. He grinned widely "I'll call you guys Tinkerfangs," he said, proud of the name. He turned to see what the angels thought. Michael and Castiel held blank expression but Gabriel smirked "I like it," he said.

Dean grinned wider. Finally someone with a sense of humor; he jumped slightly when he heard a loud, thundering crack that shook the room. He whirled to see the cement split through the middle.

Castiel's wings jerked in response to the sound and in an instant, he was inside the room. He quickly threw his arms around Dean and pulled him as close as he could, wings and all. Dean closed his eyes as he absorbed in the feeling of being in the warm embrace. It felt so incredible compared to the retched feeling of the air in hell…and the smells of crisp waters and fresh linen enveloped his senses, overriding the stench of sulfur and burnt flesh.

"You basta-" Castiel heard Michael shout but before he could realize what was happening, he smelled the distinctive scent of fresh blood. He turned to see the bloodied marking on the wall and Crowley standing beside it, his own hand red with a slice down his arm.


	34. Dust in the Wind 10

. . .  
Chapter 34: Dust in the Wind; Part 10:

. . .

Before Crowley's hand could touch the mark, Castiel grabbed onto Dean's shoulder, just over where his handprint was just a faded scar. He closed his eyes tightly before feeling the ripping sensation inside his gut where his grace coiled and pierced. He could feel everything whipping around him painfully as he was sent back up to Heaven. He held Dean tightly, glad when he realized the soul was following.

He gasped when he fell onto the hard tiles in one of the Throne Rooms. He quickly jumped up to his feet and closed his arms and wings tighter around Dean, whose pupils were unfocused and dizzy.

"I'm going to kill that demon scum," Michael growled angrily as he climbed up to his feet beside Gabriel. He stopped when he realized they were in a Throne Room where God was sitting on the floor, playing a game of Solitaire. He was staring at them in confusion but a smile curled onto His face.

Michael felt his wings stiffen when he realized he just acted like that in front of their Father. He quickly straightened up "Father, I apologize," he said.

God smiled widely, beaming white teeth "Don't apologize, my son. I would be surprised if you did not react to demons that way."

Michael nodded and turned to make sure Dean was with them. He noticed the light of the soul within Castiel's wings. He then glanced to Gabriel to see that his usually bright, golden wings seemed tinted with gray. He then turned to see his own wings covered in a layer of gray a well. He bit down on his lower lip slightly in disappointment. His wings were his best feature and now they were tainted.

"That will go away shortly," God said as He flipped a card on the floor "Just go to the Healing Room. You did well today," He added, giving each of them a nod.

Michael nodded slowly "Thank you Father."

"Castiel, let me cleanse his soul," God said as he stood up.

Castiel turned wide, blue eyes to him for a moment but nodded and gently removed his wings from Dean, who shivered in response to the loss of comfort.

Dean froze when he recognized the face of the man who called himself John the day in the alley. He felt a lump in his throat when he could literally feel the power pulsing from the being. He knew it was God and his mind ran blank in what he should say…what would you say to the Almighty One?

"I am going to cleanse your soul now," He said, his voice low and kind "It will not be comfortable."

Dean nodded slowly, his mind reeling back to all the times he had said God's name in vain. He felt awkward now as He reached His hand out to Dean.

Dean took a long, deep breath when he felt the hand lift the sleeve of his shirt up. He turned in wonder and noticed the mark of Castiel's handprint was freshly engraved onto his skin…even more noticeable than the last time. The corners of his lips turned slightly in a smile at that idea.

"You have him good, Castiel," John – God – said.

Castiel's cheeks flushed slightly and he stared down.

"This mark will help the cleansing move faster," He said to Dean.

Dean nodded and his muscles tightened slightly when he felt the hand clasp over the mark. He gasped when he felt the warm skin soon radiate into ice as it seemed to spread through his veins like cold water. He was about to pull away from the feeling but found himself unable to move as waves of ice shot through him. He felt it building inside of his body, touching to each part of him as though his blood was being filled with it. He ground his teeth when he felt the strange sensation overwhelming him in places he hadn't known he had. His breath hitched when a sort of burst exploded inside of him like a bubble of warmth. He felt the hand release and in an instant, it was all over and he felt refreshed and as good as new.

God smiled, His eyes twinkling as He turned to Michael and Gabriel "You did well with the powder but that had only cured the infection of the body."

"Thank you," Dean mumbled, his voice seeming low in the presence of such power. He thought Michael was powerful but now it seemed like nothing.

"May I please bring him back?" Castiel asked, just wanting Dean to be okay again.

"Yes," He said "and with the gift I have given you, would you please help Lucifer with his wing?"

Dean felt his stomach drop. He didn't know what happened to Lucifer but the idea of rubbing his wings made his stomach turn. He gulped and nodded, though "Of course," he said, not wanting to but deciding it would be the most decent thing to do. Lucifer was trying to help them…and he was just asked by God, himself.

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat at that request. He really didn't like the idea of Dean touching Lucifer's wings but he knew better than to speak up about it. Instead, he pressed on a tight smile and walked over to Dean. He gave his Father a nod before clasping his hand onto the print on the hunter's shoulder.

. . .

Sam took a deep, steadying breath as Lucifer laughed loudly on the couch. Bobby had already left the house, saying he was going to blast a shotgun round in Lucifer's face if he was in the house for one more second. So Sam was left alone with the most annoying angel he had ever met. He used to think Gabriel was annoying but Lucifer changed that whole theory.

His stomach was turning worriedly. It had been almost thirty minutes and they still hadn't come back with Dean. How hard was it for three archangels to pull a soul from Crowley?

"I can't believe they portray me as an old man who likes to rub boobs that are attached to another man's head," Lucifer said as he watched Little Nicky "and they have it all wrong with the pineapple and Hitler…"

"Will you just shut up?" Sam groaned as he tried to concentrate on his laptop. He was more irritable than usual knowing Dean's dead body lay in the other room.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and he quickly stood up and walked across the room as silently as a snake. He was now standing just behind Sam, who didn't even notice. He grinned as he pushed his hand into the long, soft hair.

Sam jumped and cursed when he felt the ice cold hand touch his hair "Seriously, don't touch me!" he growled, trying to stand up but another chilly hand was placed on his shoulder to hold him down.

Lucifer grinned "But I love your hair…wish it was still mine," he said "No chance you'll ever give me a 'yes' again?"

Sam ground his teeth as he reached into his pocket to pull out his knife. It wouldn't do much harm but it would at least get the stupid archangel away from him.

Lucifer quickly let go of Sam and jumped over to the couch just as he felt the arrival of the other archangels. He cleared his throat and pretended to be absorbed into the TV as Gabriel and Michael walked into the room from the other room when Dean was.

Gabriel immediately walked over to Sam, who looked ready to blow up as he glanced wildly around the room. He instantly crawled into Sam's lap, facing him.

Sam sighed in relief when he noticed Gabriel walk over. He has never been so happy to see his angel so much in his entire life. He quickly wrapped his arms around Gabriel, just glad to see he was okay.

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows in surprise when he felt the hunter's arms close around him tightly. He wasn't complaining. He smirked as he held him back, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sam's neck and biting gently.

Sam was absorbed in thought for a moment as Gabriel nibbled on his neck. He slowly pushed Gabriel back a bit, though "Where's Dean?" he asked.

"Oh, he should be up any second now," Gabriel said, reclosing the distance and pressing his mouth to Sam's.

Sam relaxed into the embrace and the knowledge that his brother was going to be okay. He felt more relaxed than he had in a while.

Michael's nose wrinkled slightly in disgust at the public display of affection on the chair beside the desk. He turned back to Lucifer, who was staring at him.

"What?" Michael asked, feeling slightly awkward under the intense gaze.

"Your wings," Lucifer said "Their darker than usual."

Michael nodded "I know," he said, turning to them and frowning slightly as he brushed his fingers over a few feathers, hoping he could just wipe off the gray.

Lucifer turned to his own broken wing that lay in his lap, still seeping out a small river of crimson. It still hurt really bad…he had never known anything could be so agonizing.

"Dean is going to be healing your wing," Michael said, wondering if Lucifer would even allow it.

Lucifer knit his eyebrows "What?" he asked "How?"

Michael shrugged "I honestly have no idea how he does it but he just can…"

Lucifer stared at him in disbelief "Dean wouldn't help me if it was a life or death situation," he said.

"Father asked him personally to do it," Michael said as he sat beside his brother. He felt strange…something about seeing Lucifer in that much pain set him on edge. He really hoped Dean would hurry up and wake.

Lucifer grinned and rubbed his hands together "Where is this boy with the magical touch?" he asked with a large smile on his face.

. . .

Castiel took a deep breath and covered Dean's body with his wings as he waited for his hunter to wake up. He closed his eyes as he curled up beside him on the bed.

Dean took a deep breath and his eyelids fluttered open as he regained consciousness in his body. His muscles ached painfully but other than that, he felt the warm and firm body curled up against him. He smiled and his heart fluttered as he wrapped an arm around his angel.

Castiel lifted his head up the instantly he felt Dean move. He stared deeply into those bright, emerald eyes and searched for any signs that he was still hurt but all worry left him when he saw the smile on the Dean's lips. He sighed in relief "Thank Father," he whispered as he closed his wings tighter around Dean.

"Cas, I'm perfectly fine," Dean said, remembering everything perfectly…except for the fight that supposedly happened "Though I'm not too pleased at having to touch Lucifer's wings," he muttered.

Castiel pressed his lips together "I would ask you to at least try," he said, not wanting Dean to disobey. Though Dean was a human with free will, he still hoped he would help.

"Cas…God asked me personally to do something. I'm going to help. He brought you back to me multiple times…I owe him," Dean said "Even if I want to fry Lucifer's wings."

Castiel smiled "Thank you," he said, even though he really didn't want Dean touching anyone else.

"What happened anyways?" Dean asked "Crowley said there was some kind of fight…"

Castiel repositioned himself to perch on his elbows as he stared down into those warm, green eyes "It was right after you got the injection," he said "Crowley sent them all and while we were distracted, he took your soul."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Dick," he muttered.

Castiel nodded "We won, obviously…Lucifer was trying to protect Bobby and Sam while Gabriel helped me," he said, knowing that fact would send confusion into Dean's eyes.

"What?" Dean asked, unable to believe that.

Castiel nodded "It is strange," he said "But a bunch of white-eyes took down Lucifer and almost tore off his entire wing," he explained "Michael got upset and…well, his wrath killed every single demon and hellhound around."

Dean lifted his eyebrows again "Wow," he said "How bad is Lucifer's wing right now?"

Castiel stared down for a moment "I'm not sure…I haven't checked yet. I'm assuming it's still very bad."

Dean nodded, suddenly not feeling entirely as irritated to help Lucifer…from what Castiel said, he tried to protect Bobby and Sam…that was something he didn't really want to believe but Cas wouldn't lie about something like that.

"We should go out there," Castiel said slowly.

Dean groaned "No," and he gently snaked his arms around Castiel and pulled him close again. He lifted on hand to brush over the warm, dark feathers.

Castiel smiled and let out a soft sigh at the feeling of those hands running through his feathers. He closed his eyes and laid his head down on Dean's chest. He was so happy to have Dean back…just the way he loved him.

"Dean?" Sam's voice suddenly broke through.

Dean opened his eyes and Castiel slowly climbed off of the bed. Dean sat up, wincing when his back throbbed. He turned to see Sam at the doorway, his eyes filled with relief.

Sam felt his entire body relax when Dean's eyes met his. Before Dean could finish standing up from the bed, Sam pulled him into his arms.

Dean stiffened for a moment "Woah Sammy," he said, caught off guard as he stumbled back a bit from the force of his large brother leaning on him. He let out a breath and hugged him back, ending with a pat on the back.

"Thank God you're okay," Sam whispered.

"You have no idea," Dean said with a slight smirk. He slowly let go of his brother "Enough chick flick."

He gave Sam a smile and then began to walk towards the door. He paused just outside of it to see Gabriel sitting on the desk in the corner of the room, his legs swinging back in forth as though bored. His wings were slightly darker than Dean remembered and he felt a tiny little pang of guilt that he was the reason for it. He then noticed Michael sitting on the couch staring down at the floor, his usually vibrant wings somewhat dull at the moment…he felt that guilt again. Lucifer was lounged on the couch, on the end, staring at Michael in a way that Dean would look at Sam; he sometimes forgot that two archangels were brothers. He then noticed one of Lucifer's deep black wings lying over the side of the couch; the other wing was curled in his lap and Dean winced inwardly when he noticed the bone partially sticking out where the arch was and the feathers seemed to be wet, causing a slight glint to shine from the sun outside.

Lucifer turned his eyes to Dean and a smirk formed on his face. Instantly, Dean forgot all about feeling bad for the archangel and irritation took over as Lucifer spoke "I've been waiting for you."

Dean ground his teeth in annoyance as he continued to walk into the living room. He glanced around "Where's Bobby?" he asked.

"He left because Lucifer is annoying," Sam said, walking over to the desk and taking a seat on the chair in front of Gabriel. Dean watched as those dark golden wings curled around Sam, who shuddered at the feeling he couldn't see.

"If I do this, you're not allowed to say one word, got it?" Dean asked, taking a step closer to Lucifer.

"I don't think that is possible, Deano," Gabriel said, his feathers brushing over Sam's face. Sam kept rubbing at his face, trying to push them away but a smile was curled on his lips "Our wings are more sensitive than anything you could ever imagine."

Dean rolled his eyes to look at Lucifer, whose good wing was twitching as thought anticipating the touch. Dean then turned his eyes to Michael, who was staring at him intensely. Dean, once again, felt very uncomfortable under that gaze. He cleared his throat and stared down for a moment and when he lifted his eyes once more, that gaze was still on him.

"Michael stop…your freaking him out," Gabriel said with a smirk "Do you not realize how creepy it is when you stare?"

Michael stared for another moment before turning his eyes back down to the floor.

Dean realized his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and gasped when Lucifer was suddenly standing just a few inches from him, so close that Dean could make out each hair on the light scruff that covered his jaw. He backed up "Have any of you ever heard of personal space?" he asked.

Lucifer just smiled widely and grabbed Dean's arm. Dean fought against the steel grip as Lucifer pushed his hand to the broken wing.

There was a low growl sounding behind them and Lucifer let go to see Castiel looking ready to strike.

"Turn around. I don't want to look at you when I do this," Dean said, motioning to Lucifer to spin.

"But I want to stare into your eyes while you touch me," Lucifer said in a mock female voice.

"Lucifer, he doesn't have to help you. It was merely a favor he was asked to do. Keep it up and you won't have flight ability for days," Michael said, staring at Lucifer with that intense gaze. Lucifer was unfazed by it and he simply just smiled then sighed "Fine," he turned and Dean got a better look at the wing.

He felt a slight chill rush through his body at the sight. It looked extremely painful. Not only was that small part of bone protruding out; there were more parts of bone jutting out closer to his back. Blood completely drenched his shirt all the way down to his jeans. Dean suspected there was more blood lower but he didn't bother looking.

He jumped slightly when the shirt completely vanished off of Lucifer with a snap of fingers. Dean winced when he saw how the wing was just barely clinging onto his body. The skin around the shoulder blades was also torn a few inches all around, fresh blood still leaking out like a crimson river.

He could hear the other angels make noises of pain when they saw it. Now he felt bad again…that had to be agonizing. He took a deep breath and gently moved one hand to an undamaged part of the wing, knowing he should at least let him get a taste of the feeling before touching the injured parts. From what he could tell, his touch was like a shock at first and he didn't want to risk Lucifer jumping forward and getting the rest of his wing ripped off. He felt a new sensation pass through him as he touched Lucifer's wing…it was strange and he couldn't tell if it was hot or cold…it was somewhat like both.

"Woah," Lucifer said, his wing twitching, causing him to hiss out in pain.

Dean instantly held onto one side of the top of the wing to keep it in place while he pressed his hand over where part of the bone stuck out. Lucifer hissed out in pain and was about to lash out from the sudden feeling that hit him. Before he could strategize a way to move, the pain turned into warmth and soothing waves pooled into his wing. He let out a long, heavy breath at the release of pressure.

Dean slowly began to trail his hand up the entire arch, ignoring the warm, wet sticky blood that coated his palm in the process. Touching Lucifer's wings was so different than the other angels…the more he worked on them, the different sensations he got. He could feel the immense energy vibrating inside of the wing, sending tingles and warmth mixed with cold.

He gasped and jumped back when he felt an almost burning heat on his hand. He stared at the wing for a moment and noticed the line where the bone snapped back into place start to glow somewhat and after a moment, he had to quickly shield his eyes with his forearm as that small slit of light beamed brighter and brighter until it started to burn his eyes.

Lucifer let out an embarrassingly loud and pleased moan when he felt the bones all form into place and the wing slide back into place at his shoulder blades. He could feel the wave of energy release from him.

Michael stared in awe when he noticed the bright, glorious white light shine from the healing wound on Lucifer's wing. It was just as he remembered…one of the things he adored most about Lucifer before his fall…his light that was unlike any of the other angels; though it was just from a small mark, the entire room lit up like the sun was stuck in it and Michael even had to squint from the power of the light.

After a moment, the light faded and he blinked a few times to see a blissful look on Lucifer's face.

"Seriously Luci?" Gabriel groaned as his own eyes adjusted after the powerful light "Again? You really have to stop doing that. I'm gonna' go blind," he lifted his hand from Sam's eyes. He luckily covered them in time. If he hadn't then the light would have burned Sam's eyes out of his skull.

Lucifer let his body relax and spread out the injured wing just to feel that it was entirely healed and felt better than it had in a very long time. He hadn't felt so amazing since being thrown in the cage; that was the first time any of his true light shone since then. It was as though a pressure that had been inside of him released.

Castiel blinked a few times, his eyes watering from the light he had not expected. He quickly turned to Dean to make sure he was okay.

Dean snapped his eyes open, feeling a slight sting "What the hell was that?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"That was Lucifer's light," Gabriel said "One of the brightest ever."

"Why did it just shine through?" Dean asked, backing away from the archangel in worry he might explode with light again. There was just a faint line of white in the black from where the wing had been broken.

Lucifer snapped a shirt back onto himself and turned his eyes to see Michael just staring, his soft blue eyes gleaming. He remembered how Michael used to tell him how his light was the brightest of all angels. He always knew his brother admired the light and he could see the admiration in those eyes again. He gave Michael a tight smile before turning to Dean, who Castiel was curling his wings around.

"Your amazing with your hands…I haven't released like that in so long," Lucifer drawled, trying to make it sound as dirty as possible.

"Wow," Dean said, shaking his head "I have to give you credit on that one though."

Gabriel laughed in the background but Castiel and Michael remained silent. Sam had a grin on his face at that comment.

"So…are you feeling fairy at all, Dean?" Michael asked, prying his eyes off of the now faint white light shining through Lucifer's wing.

Dean shook his head "Not a trace. I feel normal…better than normal."

"What do we do about that disgusting demon?" Lucifer asked, grinding his teeth.

"Kill him," Castiel said "I want to do the honor though."

"I think the Tinkerfangs have it covered," Dean said with a laugh.

"Tinkerfangs?" Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows.

Dean grinned "Yeah," he said "That's what I named them," he turned to see Sam giving a bitchface.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes "Just as we were being banished from that place, I demanded to one of the Tinkerfangs that they all attack Crowley and never stop, no matter what happens…those little things can be pretty brutal."

"I like it," Lucifer said, closing his hands together "Problem solved…lets go back," he vanished from the room.

Michael stood up and walked over to Dean, staring at him again.

"Dude," Dean said, backing up into Castiel.

"Thank you for helping Lucifer," Michael said with a nod before vanishing.

Dean arched and eyebrows and turned to Castiel, who was staring at him with a smile "Your family is weird," Dean said.

Castiel smiled wider and pulled Dean into a deep, slow kiss. He pulled away abruptly and sighed "I have to go," he said, staring up. Dean wasn't able to saw a word before he felt the breeze wash over him from the angels leaving. He turned to see Gabriel missing as well. Sam was sitting alone at the desk.

The door then shot open and Bobby walked inside, his eyes covered in a coat of gloss from a busy night drinking. He turned to the couch immediately to look for Lucifer. He froze when he noticed the entire corner of the couch was drenched in blood. He sighed deeply "Balls."


	35. Michael, Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Michael have a little talk that results in Dean saying 'yes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's absurd to think Dean ever would say 'yes' but this was simply for fun.
> 
> Also, a reminder that the Michael I write about acts differently than the Michael from the show...I made him nicer. Sorry if that bothers you but he is still fierce. He just doesn't show it. I had someone completely calling my writing bad because of the way I write Michael.

. . .

Chapter 35: Michael, Get out! :

. . .

Michael turned to see Lucifer sitting on a couch that he had manifested in the empty room they were residing in at the moment. The couch was thick and plush green with matching pillows with the hems dark brown; it was a fairly ordinary couch from what Michael could tell. There was a TV on the wall in front of Lucifer…it was larger than ordinary, covering up the entire wall, filled with images from the game system that was on a small table below it. There was no cord to indicate that the object in Lucifer's hand belonged to it but from the movement of his brother's fingers, he knew the archangel was making the events on the TV happen.

He knit his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly at the screen as he tried to understand what was happening. He could see two hands on the sides of the screen as though it was looking through someone's eyes. In one hand was an dark black dagger curved strangely with lines of red through some of the creases. The other hand contained a ball of fire that was currently being charged then thrown at a wolf which was running towards the person holding it.

He tilted his head to the other side as a large, reddish gold dragon with black on the wings soared above the person with the weapons. He moved his head back and his wings twitched when the person looked up at the dragon, which flew in a circle in the sky. The person threw fireballs at it but it seemed to have little effect. A meter was now at the top of the screen…it read 'Ancient Dragon' and there was a bar colored red. A small amount of red vanished into black as the fireballs were tossed at it.

Michael lifted his eyebrows when the dragon on the screen breathed a mouthful of flames to the person with the weapon. He watched as a large amount of green from a meter on the bottom vanished. The dragon then landed on the ground and the person with the fire threw more before running towards the large creature and attempting to stab it with the dagger that was radiating with a blue and yellow glow. The dragon snapped its teeth and suddenly, the scene changed into showing the person with the weapons being eaten by the dragon. The person had on black armor that matched the dagger with red hints in it.

"Dammit!" Lucifer growled as he threw the object in his hands at the screen, causing it to shatter into pieces on the ground.

Michael lifted his eyebrows at his brother, who had his arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his face. His wings were slouched around him, twitching in irritation. He turned to stare at Michael and his expression only got more irritated "What are you staring at?" he snapped.

Michael tilted his head again slightly, wondering what he did wrong "Why are you so angry?"

"Get out," Lucifer mumbled, snapping his fingers to recreate a new TV and another object that seemed to control the game.

Michael nodded and vanished from that room to enter another room. He walked in to see Castiel walking around a field, his wings spread wide as he taught a class to the younger angels on how to fly. That was one of the things that Castiel had to do as an archangel…as part of 'redeeming himself' for killing so many angels, God had created new, young angels and demanded Castiel to train them.

"Archangel Michael!" one of the young angels gasped, pointing in his direction. All of the other young angels turned in response as they all ran in his direction, ignoring Castiel.

Michael smiled at the young angels and turned his eyes to see the very un-amused eyes of Castiel. He walked over "Please get out Michael, you are distracting the lesson," he said.

Michael bit down on his lower lip – something he had seen others do – and knit his eyebrows before leaving the room in a flurry of feathers. He sighed as he stood there for a moment, contemplating on what to do next. He felt something…he wasn't sure what. He had nothing to do. He thought about it for a moment then suddenly flew down to where the human, Bobby Singer's house was. He landed in the living room.

Bobby cursed loudly, dropping his mug of coffee which Michael caught easily, not even spilling a drop. He held it back out to the hunter with a smile that he picked up on. He knew humans liked the expression.

Bobby slowly took the cup but stared at Michael with a wary expression "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Michael shrugged and stared intensely at the hunter, who immediately got annoyed "Stop staring out me. Get out of here…idjit," he muttered, his voice filled with confusion.

Michael glanced around and realized nobody else was there. He turned back to Bobby "Where are Sam and Dean?" he asked, genuinely curious. Those two hunters were always in the comfort of their father figure.

Bobby turned to him with more furrowed eyebrows "I don't know," he said "Said something about a hunt in Austin…"

Michael instantly left to Austin. He searched and searched in a rather rapid amount of time until he found a trace of Gabriel's grace. He followed it, appearing inside the motel room. He froze and narrowed his eyes to see Sam lying on his back on the bed, his eyes shut and hands clenched into the blanket over him. His face was slightly red and he made small noises. Michael could see movement under the blanket and he tilted his head, wondering who was disturbing Sam in his sleep.

The movement under the blanket froze and Michael lifted his eyebrows when he saw Gabriel climb out from underneath them. His eyes whirled onto Michael and their amber-gold held an irritation; Sam's eyes popped open and widened as red crept up his cheeks.

"Michael! Get out of here!" Gabriel hissed angrily.

Michael stared for a moment before leaving the room. He stood outside the motel for a moment, trying to track where Dean was. He figured he would most likely still be in the same vicinity. He then went on his way to search through the rooms. Just as he suspected, the elder Winchester was in a room just on the floor below Gabriel and Sam. He quickly appeared inside the room.

Dean hissed and jumped up on the bed when he felt the breeze wash over him. He spilled scalding coffee all over his hand in the process. He ground his teeth "Cas, what did I…" he trailed off when he noticed the large, silvery blue wings filling the area, all surrounding the vessel that was his Adam.

"Michael?" he asked, unsure. He wasn't sure why he was confused. It was very obviously Michael…he was more confused as to why he was in the room.

Michael stared at Dean and wondered what he was doing. He was just sitting on the motel room bed. There was no television on…no radio on…just a gray colored stack of papers in one hand and a mug in the other.

Dean stared back at Michael, who had his head slightly turned to the side in the same fashion he knew so well on Castiel when he was confused. He cleared his throat "Um…can I help you?" he asked, unsure.

Michael's wings twitched as he stared at the hunter…his vessel. He slowly walked over and sat down on the bed beside Dean, who shifted to the side.

Dean really didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say…he just placed the newspaper down in front of him and the coffee on the end table. He turned to Michael, whose glorious wings were upright in the air and somewhat twitching. His body was stiff as a board as he sat there, legs crossed.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but words wouldn't form.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked, turning those intense eyes to Dean.

Dean knit his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak. He turned to the newspaper then back to Michael "Looking for a job."

"What kind of job?" Michael questioned curiously.

"Um…like anything supernatural related…monsters and whatnot," Dean said, feeling uncomfortable.

Michael tilted his head slightly as he stared into the green eyes of the hunter "Why do you save people when they do nothing for you in return?" he asked.

Dean lifted his eyebrows "U-um…" he said, trying to think of a way to explain it to Michael "because someone needs to do it…otherwise monsters will kill innocent people."

Michael stared at him "Why do you do it though?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but was still confused as to why Michael was in the room "I-I was raised to do it…don't you know this already?"

Michael just stared with a blank expression "Why didn't you try and have a normal life like Sam?" he asked.

Dean paused and stared into those blue eyes "I-I don't know…I like hunting," he said.

"Because of your father," Michael said, more of a statement. He nodded in understanding.

Dean felt extremely awkward now "Why are you here?" he asked.

Michael stared off for a moment before turning back to the hunter "I feel…strange," he said "I feel the need to do something. I haven't gotten orders to do anything and I do not want to not do anything…I want to do something," he said, confusing both himself and the hunter with those words.

"You're bored," Dean said, grinning in amusement at a bored archangel.

"I am not a board," Michael said with the slight head tilt.

Dean sighed and chuckled, remembering when Castiel was like that. He ran a hand down his face "It's a feeling…boredom," he tried to explain.

Michael stared at the red skin on Dean's hand, "What happened to you?" he asked.

Dean knit his eyebrows before noticing where Michael's eyes were set on. He glanced at the slight burn on his hand "Oh, I spilled my coffee when you showed up."

"May I?" Michael asked, feeling the urge to heal the red skin.

Dean just stared and didn't say anything. He held out his hand though and sucked in a breath when he felt Michael press his hand over the burned skin. He felt a cool, soothing wave pour into it. When Michael released his hand, Dean grinned to see his hand fully head "Thanks," he said.

After a moment of staring at the paper, he sensed Michael just staring at him again intensely. He sighed and turned to him "What is it now?"

"Why haven't you told me to leave yet?" he asked.

"Why would I do that? You aren't bothering me…unless you keep staring at me like that," he said, staring into those blue eyes that held so much of the world in them.

"I apologize. I do not notice when I'm doing it," Michael said, averting his eyes in the other direction. He gasped slightly when he felt a sensation ripple through his body, reaching from his wings to his toes. It was tingling and warm and made his body feel strange. He turned to see Dean's hand brushing over one of his wings. He quickly pulled it away and jumped off of the bed. His wings were flailing and twitching behind him.

"Sorry," Dean said, holding up his hands.

"That gives me a strange feeling," Michael said, trying to relax his wings.

"Won't happen again," Dean said, feeling like a cold weight dropped in his gut when he thought Michael was going to smite him.

Michael tilted his head again "Are you afraid of me?"

Dean just stared "No," he defended quickly.

Michael walked back over to the bed and sat down. His wings gently lowered onto the bed, sprawling out in a state of relaxation. He turned to the widened green eyes.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me…I would never hurt you," Michael said "For one, you are my vessel; two, Castiel cares deeply for you."

Dean nodded, still feeling awkward "Where is Castiel?" he asked.

"He is teaching the fledglings how to fly," Michael said, staring intently at those eyes again.

Dean knit his eyebrows "Really?" he asked. He stared at the wall as he tried to picture it "Somehow I can't see him doing that."

"Why do you love Castiel?" Michael asked, curiosity in his voice.

Dean's stomach dropped and he felt cold for a moment "Uh…" he said, "I just do?"

Michael stared "How do you love him? Is it in the way you love your brother?"

"No," Dean said quickly, shaking his head, trying to will away any images that might pop up "Definitely not."

"How is it different?" Michael asked.

"I-it just is," Dean said, "Wait…why are we having this conversation?"

"Castiel is my family," Michael said, knowing that was something Dean understood.

Dean sighed "I care a lot about Cas."

"Like you care about Sam?" he asked.

Dean nodded then shook his head "It's hard to explain. I love Sammy. He is my brother so I'll always care about him more than anyone else. I would do anything for him."

"Would you do anything for Castiel?" Michael questioned.

"Of course…unless it involved Sammy," Dean said, feeling his heart pick up in pace. He was worried about saying the wrong thing and getting smited "Wait…you already read my soul."

"Why didn't you say 'yes' to me?" Michael asked.

Dean felt a small jolt in his body "Woah wait…what's with the twenty-one questions?"

"I didn't ask twenty-one questions," Michael said.

Dean sighed and groaned before falling onto the bed on his back "Friggen angels," he mumbled. He jumped slightly when Michael lay on his back as well, facing him.

Dean cursed under his breath "You might be stranger than Castiel," he said.

The corner of Michael's lips twitched slightly "Did you ever truthfully want to say 'yes'?" he asked.

Dean took a deep breath and stared up. He never thought the day would come "I guess so," he said "Seemed easier."

"It would have been," Michael said "But I want to thank you for stopping us."

Dean turned his eyes back to Michael in confusion "What?"

"If you and Sam had not stopped us…I would have killed my brother," Michael said "I have never wanted to hurt Lucifer."

Dean just stared in shock. Was he seriously having this conversation with the friggen Archangel Michael?

Michael just stared, somewhat feeling like there was a weight lifted off of his chest as he said those words. He had no idea why he was saying them to Dean Winchester, of all people, but it felt right. Dean seemed to be able to relate. That was why he was his vessel.

"Why did you then?" Dean asked "Why throw him in the Pit?"

Michael stared "I was ordered to."

"That is no reason," Dean said, suddenly feeling no awkwardness in the conversation. He understood…Michael wanted to talk to someone about it…as strange as it was.

"I have always obeyed my orders," Michael said "Just like you."

"No," Dean said, feeling annoyed "Before my father died, he told me I might have had to kill Sam. You know what…I wouldn't do it. I don't care if Sam turned into a monster. I could never kill my younger brother."

Michael felt a sting in his chest "I regretted it," he said "most people don't know that…I masked the pain. I had to be strong…set an example for all of the other angels."

"Well it's stupid," Dean said.

Michael nodded "It was…'stupid'…"

Dean turned back to Michael "You were going to destroy the world just so you can kill your brother…millions upon millions of innocent human souls just to fight your own brother."

Michael nodded "I was not thinking rationally…which is why I'm thanking you."

There was a moment of silence.

Dean spoke after a while "What would it have been like…if I said 'yes'?" he asked.

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow before his face smoothed out "I do not know exactly what it would be like for you…but the previous vessels have said that it was unlike anything they had ever experienced."

Dean gave a somewhat snort of a laugh "I believe that. Jimmy Novak – Cas' vessel – says that it's like being chained to a comet."

Michael gave somewhat of a smile "Castiel is still very young. Vessels are new to him. He does not possess the same abilities as mine while inside a vessel. I've been around for a long time. I have come to know how to possess a vessel and leave it in perfect condition. I was told once that it felt like the person was enveloped in warmth and power, humming through their veins."

"Really?" Dean asked "I thought archangels were cold."

Michael gave that almost smile…not genuine…but an attempt "That is just Lucifer," he said.

"Huh," Dean said, staring at Michael's wings. Now he wanted to touch them and really feel them. It wasn't fair that the one time he actually wanted to feel an angel's wings, said angel didn't desire it.

"I still don't get it…would I be, like, conscious if being used as a vessel?" Dean asked, more curious than anything.

Michael smiled and Dean noticed it was real that time "Why don't you try it?" he asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh Hell no!" Dean said quickly "I am not saying 'yes'."

Michael smiled again as he turned those all-knowing eyes to Dean "It will not be for long. There is no apocalypse. It will strictly be experimental…"

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"You can see the world as I do," Michael added "And you have my word that I will leave you if you so see fit."

Dean stared at him and was about to say 'no'.

"I never break my word, Dean," Michael said flatly; a full statement.

"Do I have your word you will not harm another being? Unless of course it's a demon or monster," Dean asked.

Michael lifted his eyebrows in surprise that he might actually get Dean Winchester to say 'yes'. He stared deeply into those green eyes "You have my word."

Dean contemplated; what was the worst that could happen? Michael could try and take him over again when he least expected it "What if you want back in? Not that I would blame you…with this sweet ass," he motioned over his body.

Michael gave that weak smile again "I would need your permission to enter once more after I leave."

Dean stared at him suspiciously "What about the one you're in now? How is Adam going to say 'yes' again?"

"This is now an empty vessel," Michael said "I would be able to re-enter as long as the body is still in good condition."

Dean just stared "What are you planning?"

Michael just tilted his head slightly "I am not planning anything. As I said, I will leave when you ask me to."

"Why?" Dean asked, unsure.

"Because I am 'bored' as you stated it," Michael said.

Dean felt a smile tug the corners of his lips as Michael said he was bored. He sat in silence for a moment, contemplating on it "What if you don't stick with your word?"

"I will. I do not break my word, Dean Winchester," Michael said, his voice rising as if offended.

"Okay okay," Dean said, holding up his hands.

"You will see everything through my eyes. That includes some of the other angel's true forms…things you never see with your normal eyes," Michael added.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and realized he was still lying on his side beside Michael. It was getting really awkward so he sat up. Michael followed the motion, his eyes still on Dean.

"So…this is just experimental? I have your word that you will leave when I ask?" Dean questioned.

Michael nodded "And I will not harm a being unless it is a monster or demon," he said, his wings twitching with anticipation.

"And once you leave, you need my permission if you ever want to enter again?" Dean asked, staring into those eyes that were now holding an emotion…as if he was anxious.

Michael nodded "Yes." He said.

Dean took a long breath, knowing he was going to regret it. He had nothing to do either and seeing some of the angels' true forms made him kind of excited. He felt his veins run cold for a moment before he nodded "Then Yes," he said, wincing at how he just said it.

"You have to mean it," Michael said when he didn't feel the pull.

Dean took another breath. Okay, it wasn't going to be bad. Michael seemed reasonable…and seeing the look on the others eyes would be amazing. He smiled slightly "My answer is yes, Michael," he said.


	36. Dean's Influence

. . .  
Chapter 36: Dean's Influence:

. . .

There, Michael felt it; the pull. He positioned himself comfortably "You should lay down," he said to Dean, who nodded and lay back down "And close your eyes. Do not open them for one moment."

Dean closed his eyes, his stomach turning nervously. Through his closed eyelids, he could see a bright light tinting them red. His heart skipped a beat when he felt something warm brushing against his skin. It almost felt like warm water dripping on his arm. He knew better though…he could feel power in that warmth and it seemed to seep into his skin. He could hear all of the windows in the room shatter, the pieces of glass tinkling to the ground loudly.

Dean gently opened one eyelid slightly and quickly closed it when it almost burned from a bright, unimaginable white light above him. He felt more of the warm water feeling spread over his body until it was touching almost all of his skin…like tendrils of soft electricity. It was soothing in a way but still not entirely comfortable…then it suddenly felt as if he was suffocating but that feeling faded somewhat just as it came on. He gasped when he felt the warmth encompass through his skin, spreading through his veins like warm cocoa filled with vibrations. It instantly made him feel alive and his muscles responded by trying to pull in the tendrils that seemed to be wrapping themselves over Dean in every way. He let out a long breath when he felt the warmth gently wrap itself around his heart and slowly up his skull as it filled his head in such a strange way. He then literally felt as Michael relaxed into him. He then realized he wasn't breathing on his own. He tried to open his eyes and panicked for a moment when he couldn't. All he knew was that this – Michael being in his body– did not feel nearly as bad as he thought it would. He could still feel everything…he could still smell things…hear things. He almost thought he could still control his body. His eyes then opened and he felt Michael let out a soft moan of relaxation in his voice.

Michael took a deep breath as he felt Dean's body. It was so much more refreshing and comfortable and just right for him. He wished he could have this body forever but he was going to keep his word. He sat up and stretched out the arms and legs, making sure to allow Dean to feel everything that was happening. He could of course block Dean out, push him back until he was just an itch in the back of his mind but he didn't want to. He wanted the hunter to still feel somewhat in control; to know that it wasn't so bad.

Dean was surprised at how he could feel everything and the way he was seeing was just fascinating. He could see small glimmers of rainbows on the glass from the darkness of the moon reflecting on the shattered pieces. He felt Michael…he literally felt how Michael was feeling and at the moment, he knew the archangel was extremely comfortable and…very overjoyed.

. . .

Gabriel froze, his grace coiling inside of him as he sat on the bed beside Sam. They were now both fully dressed. Michael's interruption ruined any mood that was happening. Now, though…he couldn't begin to start comprehending what he was feeling. Michael's grace…not his grace inside of a vessel but out, flowing through the air, was spreading in the wind. No…no way.

"Gabriel…what's wrong?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling very worried at the shock on the archangel's face. No grin or mocking look…intense shock and…fear "Gabe?"

Gabriel felt as Michael entered into a new vessel…his true vessel. He could sense Michael's power expand as he took over the body he was meant to. He felt fear seep into him. He turned to Sam, who looked extremely worried "I'll be right back," Gabriel said, wanting to make sure he felt what he just did before getting Sam mad.

Sam didn't have time to say a word before Gabriel disappeared.

. . .

Dean relaxed drastically when he felt his body moving without him doing anything. It was kind of pleasant in a way.

"What do you think?" Michael asked, knowing Dean could hear him.

'I'm not telling you to leave yet,' Dean said, not feeling lips move. He knew it was just a thought.

He could feel a true smile curl onto his lips…a smile that belonged to Michael. He watched in wonder when he could see a golden-white light start to fill up the room. He stared in amazement as that light formed into Gabriel…though he didn't look entirely like Gabriel. His eyes were bright, glowing golden, shimmering in the darkness from the shattered lights. Gabriel's golden wings were glowing as his eyes were. There was also somewhat of a soft light surrounding his body…not like the aura Dean had seen as a fairy but something more…words couldn't describe it. He could also feel Gabriel's presence. It was strange and indescribable.

"Michael!" Gabriel gasped, his jaw dropped. His voice sounded different to Dean now…he wasn't sure how though "What did you do?"

Dean knew Michael was in control so he just sat back and…watched. Michael smiled softly "Dean has said yes," he said.

Don't tell him about you letting me go so easily. I want to see everyone's reactions, Dean thought inside his head.

Michael smiled, feeling how real it was.

"I can see that he said yes!" Gabriel hissed "What the hell Mikie?"

Michael just stared at Gabriel, loving how it felt in his true vessel. He let his wings stretch out and moaned from the release. It was so nice and they felt so free, more so than in Adam's vessel.

"Castiel is going to kill you," Gabriel hissed "How did you even get him to say yes?" he seemed baffled.

Michael smiled and Dean felt the wings…they felt so powerful and relaxed with the warm wind from the shattered windows washing over them "I just did," Michael said.

"You better hope you leave before Cas gets here," Gabriel said, shaking his head "He trusted you…did you know that? And you go and take over his Dean's body! I hope he fries your wings."

Michael smiled "He will not harm me while in this body," he said "He would never hurt Dean."

"You keep thinking that. If he sees that Dean said 'yes' he is going to punish both of you," Gabriel said, actually looking very upset. Dean knew he was now directing his attention right to him "Remember Castiel's reaction last time?"

Dean remembered when he was going to say 'yes' before and Castiel tore him a new one. Honestly, he wasn't really thinking about Castiel when he allowed Michael to reside in him. He was somewhat enjoying this though. He wasn't ready to send the archangel away yet. He literally could feel the power of Michael inside of him and it was somewhat like a power trip.

He watched as Sam froze in front of the motel room, staring though the broken window. He quickly walked inside of the room, his eyes wide when they set on the lifeless body of Adam lying on the bed. Dean noticed Sam looked…different…he seemed brighter, his skin having somewhat of a white glow that was tinted with a small amount of black spots.

"Dean?" Sam asked "What did you do to Michael?" he stared down to the lifeless body again, looking for a charred mark of wings or something to indicate the reason of Michael not being in that body. He turned back to Dean and stared for a moment before realization hit him "M-Michael?" he asked, his voice dropping in horror.

Michael smiled "It's me," he said.

Sam's expression turned to downright fury "You sonofabitch!" he growled, trying to leap forward but Gabriel grabbed his arm. Sam's hair was messy over his face and his eyes were glowing with rage. Dean could see darker colors start to emanate around his brother.

"Do not speak about my father in such a way. That is something I will not tolerate," Michael growled angrily and Dean could feel the anger pulsing through him. He never fully understood an archangel's full power but if this was what it felt like when they were mad, he was very impressed that any of them could control themselves. If it were him…yeah, whoever upset him would be dead before he could second-guess it.

Sam was trying to pry out of Gabriel's grip, his lips curled slightly to show the clenched teeth "Why? Why did you say 'yes' Dean?" Sam asked, knowing Dean could hear him. He looked torn and disappointed.

Dean felt bad for a moment. He didn't like to see that look in Sam's eyes. He sent Michael a mental note 'Tell him to get the stick outta' his ass and that I'm fine…and tell him he's a bitch,' . He figured if Sam knew Dean was still 'around' so to speak, he might not be as angry.

"Dean says that everything is fine and that you do not need to worry," Michael said, cleaning Dean's words.

'Call him a bitch…trust me,' Dean added.

"He wants me to call you a…'bitch'," Michael informed.

Sam paused for a moment before shouting at Michael, "Let him go."

"I will leave when we are done," Michael said slowly.

"Done with what exactly?" Gabriel asked "It is not like you're going to fight Lucifer."

"I know that," Michael said calmly, letting his wings brush over the walls and bed. Dean shivered inside himself at the feeling of them. They were incredible.

"Castiel is not going to be happy with either of you," Sam said in an irritated voice.

Michael just gave them a serene smile "I would suggest you watch over this vessel," he pointed to the body on the bed.

"Why would we do that?" Sam said, still being held back by Gabriel.

"Because if that vessel is damaged then I will keep this one," Michael said simply.

'What?' Dean hissed mentally.

He was surprised to hear Michael's – his voice – speak inside his head 'I'm just saying that so they will make sure it stays put.'

'Oh,' Dean said 'I never thought you were the type to lie like that'

Michael smirked and Gabriel sensed there was more going on. Michael had never smirked before in his existence "Where is Dean exactly?"

"He is right up here with me," Michael said calmly, his wings twitching and driving Dean insane. He just wanted to touch them even more now.

"So Dean is fine with riding shotgun with an archangel…I don't believe it," Sam muttered, sitting down beside the vessel of Adam.

Gabriel stared at Dean/Michael and studied the subtle differences in which he knew Michael hadn't pushed Dean back. His lips curled slightly "Not exactly riding shotgun…I'd say…more like sitting on Michael's lap in the driver's seat with somewhat control of the wheel."

Sam arched an eyebrow "That's even worse," he mumbled.

Michael stared over Gabriel and Sam for a moment before letting his wings expand. He gave them a heavy push and Dean felt the immense sensation of flying. Not like when Castiel would zap him places…more like…the feeling of riding on a rollercoaster and soaring up and down through twists and turns; it was thrilling. He could see as the sceneries whizzed by them in a blur of greenery and black sky.

The feeling stopped when they landed in an unfamiliar place. It felt different than anywhere he had been before…it was warmer, calmer and just soothing. He wondered if they were in Heaven.

"We are in Heaven," Michael said in Dean's voice.

Dean watched through the eyes Michael was controlling. This Heaven seemed boring…full of plain green grass and trees with a blue sky. He wanted it to be full of nice cars and pie!

"Pie?" Michael asked "What is pie?"

Dean felt offended but instead he let the image form into his mind; a large, perfectly crisp pie with warm cherry filling dripping in the center and around the edges. He felt Michael become confused for a moment before a tingling and warm sensation passed over and Dean was amazed to see a table appear in the middle of the field containing one of the biggest pies he had ever seen in his life. He smelled a wave of sweet, sugary cherry reach him and he felt his stomach rumble in desire to eat the couple foot round pie.

"Why do I feel the want to eat that?" Michael asked, feeling strange rumbling inside of him. His mind was telling him to taste the food called 'pie' on the table.

Dean had no idea but he mentally pushed Michael into walking over to it. He knew the archangel could easily wave him off but he wasn't. Michael just stared at the pie, studying it…inspecting everything about it with scrutinizing eyes.

'Just relax and eat it. Seriously, you need to stop being such a tight ass' Dean sent as a command.

Michael smiled slightly "You are such an odd human."

Dean still wasn't used to hearing his voice without him doing the speaking. He urged for the pie again and mentally patted himself on the back then Michael created a fork and scooped a fairly large amount on it. He hesitantly took the bite. Dean would never be able to truthfully explain what it was like to eat pie without really eating it. He could still taste it and feel it and it was really one of the best pies ever…but it was still strange.

"This is particularly enjoyable," Michael said and Dean wanted to laugh because that is something he would never say…ever and hearing that statement in his voice probably would have made someone else's jaw drop.

'Can we sneak to go see Castiel teaching that thing you were talking about?' Dean questioned mentally, feeling excited to see Castiel. He just didn't want Castiel to see him though…that would be bad.

"Perhaps I know of a place we can go where he cannot detect us," Michael said thoughtfully "I cannot guarantee he won't, though. My grace is very powerful, even more in this vessel, so Castiel may sense my presence."

'Stop making me sound so…proper,' Dean said and he felt Michael smile a bit.

Dean wasn't prepared for it when those glorious wings spread and the rollercoaster sensation rushed through him as they left the particular Heaven. Dean was surprised when he could feel as they flew. He wasn't sure if Michael was doing it purposely as if to not overdo things but Dean was under the impression that angels would just be in one place then the other. He never thought that they were actually 'flying'…maybe that was just Michael though. He didn't know but he wasn't complaining. It was incredible. 

He watched as Michael scanned his eyes along a blue sky. Dean realized they were sitting somewhere high…probably fifty feet from the grass that was shining in bright green below. They were on something like a cliff, staring down at the field below where small but very bright figures of white light were scattered across the grass, some rising in the air with small but beautiful white wings flapping soundlessly.

'Normally – even with angels this young – you wouldn't be able to see them without your eyes burning,' Michael said inside his head.

Dean watched in amazement 'Are those what true forms look like?' he asked.

'That is just the beginning stage of an angel rising up to their true form,' Michael said 'It becomes much larger and brighter as they age.'

Dean was astonished when visions pressed into his mind…memories of a sort…memories that didn't belong to him; they belonged to Michael. Images of a young angel…a bright light as the ones looked below them. It was magnificent and sparkling with energy. Glorious and large, deep ebony wings stood out around the angel, sparkling with hints of blue in the creases…so unusually long that it made the angel appear too small. On what Dean knew was the face were immense, bright, gleaming sapphire orbs holding such emotion that it made him feel breathless. The angel seemed so afraid, the wings twitching as it stared up.

'Castiel,' Dean knew it was Cas…he couldn't mistake those inhuman blue eyes anywhere.

Michael smiled and Dean realized the memory had faded and they were once again staring at the small angels trying to fly around the field.

'Why were Castiel's wings black while all the others are white…or light colored,' Dean asked, adding in the last part when he noticed other colors radiating in some of the lights of wings.

'Castiel has always been a special angel. He was created for the specific purpose of pulling the Righteous soul from the Pit,' Michael explained 'So his wings were designed to withstand the force of Hell…for the strength to pull a soul as strong as yours out of the Hellfire.'

Dean could feel Michael become proud of Castiel…it was strange…feeling someone else's emotions as though they were his.

'Why did he look so afraid?' Dean asked.

Michael was silent for a moment and Dean realized the archangel was feeling somewhat sad. He didn't push, though. After a moment, Michael continued: 'That was the day he was told about his destiny…that he would have to dive into Hell. He was afraid…he came to me and Gabriel and begged us to change his fate. I didn't even know what to say at the time…what could you say to a young angel who discovered their destiny was to dive into the most unpure places ever created to retrieve something for your benefit?'

Dean was silent, his own emotions overriding Michael's with guilt. He was a burden on Castiel from the very beginning. He instantly was overwhelmed by a feeling of pure happiness and he realized that Michael was doing it. Damn archangel controlling the emotions of the body.

Dean thought about it for a moment 'so you are pretty much saying Castiel was made for me?'

Michael chuckled a little, despite himself, "I suppose so," he said before he could stop himself. He didn't mean to speak out loud. He darted his eyes down and lowered his wings behind him as he tried to hide himself.

Dean watched through the eyes as the angel in the tan trench coat sauntered into the middle of the field, large black wings beaming in contrast against the white lights of the young angels around him. Dean felt his heart melt at how glorious Castiel looked. Even from afar, there was a brilliant white light glowing around him and seeping through the skin of the vessel and darkness of the wings. He noticed the hesitance in the angel and suddenly, the wings shot out to the sides as he lifted his head to stare above.

Dean could feel as Michael put somewhat of a shield over them…a muting of powers almost. After a few moments, Michael peered back over the edge and Dean noticed Castiel turned back to the small angels, speaking in Enochian to them.

'That was a close one,' Dean sighed.

'I believe having you close to me while I reside in this vessel is having an effect on me,' Michael said, his voice tinged with confusion and wonder 'I have the urge to hold Castiel in my arms.'

Dean wanted to laugh at that because he was feeling that emotion. He must have been sending it to Michael, who had no idea where to go with it.

'It's becoming stronger,' Michael said, his voice now somewhat worried.

He jumped and Dean almost felt dizzy for a moment when he noticed the angel now hovering in the air right in front of them. His large, ebony wings were flapping slowly, keeping his body suspended in air as he stared with wide, confused and enraged glimmering blue eyes.


	37. Dean's Influence 2

. . .  
Chapter 37: Dean's Influence 2:

. . .

Dean watched as Castiel just stared, his eyes mixing with so many emotions that he could literally see the flows of colors bursting around him in blacks and blue and reds and so many more.

"Castiel," Michael said, taking a step back as the angel with the bright, beaming blue eyes landed upon the dirt of the cliff. His wings were twitching, the deep ebony feathers shooting deep dark red beams like lightning in a storm.

Dean was astonished at how beautiful Castiel looked…the way those inhuman blue eyes were glowing so fiercely that he swore them alone could light up a pitch black room. How those glorious eyes could light his way through any darkness that could come into his life. Even filled with such rage, Dean still felt in awe over them.

Michael's hands twitched as he felt the strong, intense bond in Dean as he stared at Castiel. He wasn't aware just how strongly the Winchester felt for Castiel but now he understood and he was fighting the urge to just hug his brother. Dean wanted to so badly that it almost overpowered.

"Michael," Castiel said, his voice chiming in a shaken whisper that was mixed with fear and confusion. His face contorted in anger and hurt "What is going on? Why are you in Dean's body?" he asked and Dean could see the light around him darkening.

"Dean said 'yes'," Michael said slowly.

Dean could feel Michael shoot out his wings and he could feel the wave of energy bursting inside of him like a tidal wave. He then felt an indescribable pain shoot through every nerve in his entire body. It felt like liquid ice and molten lava mixed together in the most agonizing way.

Michael grit his teeth, trying everything in his power not to react as Castiel threw another beam of white at him. Dean didn't even know what to do as he watched Castiel turn full archangel wrath on his brother.

'Let me talk to him,' Dean demanded.

Michael tilted his head slightly in uncertainty and backed up a few steps to gain space between Dean's body and the fuming angel. After a moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Dean could feel as the immense power from Michael receded slightly and his consciousness was being pushed forward. It was odd to say the least but he soon started to feel control over his body and before he could really think it over, he felt his knees buckle. He winced when he hit the ground – hard – but immediately pulled himself up on shaky legs. Okay, he was not expecting that. He was only not walking for a short while…he didn't understand how a half an hour could make him all wobbly.

He turned his eyes to Castiel and was amazed when he could still see the way he did when Michael was in control. Out of curiosity, he turned to see if the wings were out; he smirked…oh yes they were. He hissed out in pain when he felt a force hit the side of his face. He held his cheek and turned to see Castiel with a clenched fist and glowing enraged eyes.

"Cas," Dean whispered "Please calm down and let me explain."

Castiel's anger turned to confusion for a moment "Dean?" he asked.

Dean nodded, still feeling Michael's presence. It was like a thought in his head that kept trying to be noticed…like something you can't push back even if you gave it everything you had in you.

"How did you get control?" Castiel asked, his hand still clenching.

"I asked if I could talk to you," Dean said, glancing back at Michael's wings still sprawled out behind him. He debated on touching them but decided not to when he felt the anger radiating from Castiel.

"Why did he let you? What is going on, Dean?" Castiel asked, his wings flaring in annoyance.

Dean sighed "Cas…It's just for a little while," he said "Michael gave me his word that he will leave as soon as I tell him to."

Castiel visibly calmed down but he tilted his head in confusion "Why?" he asked.

"So I would know what it's like," Dean explained, still in awe at those incredible blue orbs "So I can see you the way he does."

Castiel smiled slightly and Dean felt his heart melt at how gorgeous he truly was. He wished he had angel-vision.

"You look so…" Dean started, at loss for what words could truly describe how Castiel looked. He shook his head "I don't even know what to say…"

Dean saw as a small smile crept up onto Castiel's face. He felt his stomach turn when those wings began to relax.

"I love you so much, Cas," Dean whispered. He knew it was a stupid chick-flick moment but he honestly was lightheaded at seeing Castiel like this. He slowly closed the distance and wrapped his arms tightly around his angel.

A tingling sensation washed over his body, running through his veins as he felt the warmth of Castiel's body against his. He gently brushed one hand through one of Castiel's bright wings and used the other one to cup his cheek and pull him into a soft, chaste kiss. He felt the angel's body stiffen in his arms. He ran his hand through the hair and wing, trying to relax his angel and it worked for a moment as Castiel kissed him back.

Kissing Castiel like this was unlike anything Dean had ever experienced. He could literally feel warmth and energy radiating from the angel like trying to hold lightning. It was thrilling and his blood rushed beneath his skin in desire. He gasped when he was suddenly pushed back; he stared into those brilliant blue eyes to see the pupils blown and the light beneath his skin flickering. His expression wasn't angry but more intense.

Dean bit down on his lower lip and tried to pull the glowing angel back into his arms but Castiel held a hand on his chest to keep him back. Dean frowned "Please?" he asked.

Castiel shook his head, his wings twitching out of control "As much as I'd like to do this, I am not comfortable with kissing you while my brother is inside of you."

Dean froze for a moment before smirking "That's what she said," he said.

Castiel knit his eyebrows "Who said that?" he asked, glancing around.

Dean chuckled and could feel Michael becoming antsy inside of him. He had honestly forgotten about the archangel inside of him for a moment. He could imagine how awkward that must have been for him and that just made him want to laugh even more.

"How long are you going to allow Michael to be inside of you?" Castiel questioned, knowing when Michael would give someone his word, he always kept it.

Dean grinned "Do you have to make everything sound so dirty?" he asked.

Castiel just stared at him with an expression that Dean could deem as a bitchface.

"Just for a little while longer. We have to go and see Lucifer and I want to show Michael what alcohol is," Dean said, hoping Castiel wouldn't be mad at him.

"I don't like this idea, Dean," Castiel said, his wings starting to twitch again "Please tell him to leave right now."

"Come on, Cas," Dean said "There is nothing to do and your busy…just a little while longer?" he hoped.

Castiel stared for a moment before his wings slouched in defeat "Just until I'm done with this lesson," he said, mostly to Michael and Dean knew that.

Dean smiled "I owe you a nice, long full wing massage," he said grabbing Castiel and pulling him close again.

"Dean," Castiel warned "Please don't do this right now."

Dean grinned and slowly stretched his fingers into those wings, touching the spots he knew would drive his angel mad. He gently pressed a kiss onto Castiel's shoulder; his ebony wings flailed behind him, out of control.

Dean gasped when he suddenly felt his consciousness get shoved behind the beaming power that was Michael and he knew he had no control anymore. He was slightly ticked off that Michael could just push him back like a fly. He figured he was going too far, though.

Michael quickly let go of Castiel and took a few steps back. Castiel's wings were still twitching but he took a deep breath, calming them down.

Dean could feel confusion overcome Michael as he glanced down to see a bulge in the jeans. Michael glanced back up at Castiel "I apologize," he said "I will leave the moment Dean says."

Castiel glared at him "If you don't, I will kill you."

Michael nodded, knowing there would be no way for that to happen but it made Castiel feel better to say the threat.

"I'll be done around 11PM," Castiel added "You have six hours."

Michael nodded, wondering why Dean would hang on every word Castiel said. He was sure that humans had free will and that Dean should be able to do whatever he wanted. He didn't speak those words though, just merely nodded in understanding.

Castiel shot them a dark look before spreading his wings to fly back down to his lesson.

Dean felt the urge to just tell Michael to leave. He didn't like when Castiel was upset with him. He wanted to see Lucifer's reaction though.

'Lucifer time?' Dean asked mentally, just wanting to see the look on the other archangel's face when he saw Michael in his true vessel.

Michael nodded and Dean felt another wave of power as he spread his wings and began to soar. They did not fly nearly as far this time and the sensations were more steady and slow. Soon they landed inside of a room. It was large, the ceilings standing fairly tall and the walls and almost everything was pure, bright white. The tiles on the floor were white and shining but with gold creases around each one. The room was merely empty except for a large, flat screen TV taking up the entire back wall and a couch in front of it. Dean noticed someone on the screen slaughtering a Giant…or trying to. They were getting the crap kicked out of them.

"Michael, I told you to get…" Lucifer said, turning his eyes.

Dean was amazed at how Lucifer looked through Michael's vision. Just like the other angels, he had a glow surrounding him but his was much brighter than even Gabriel's. His deep, black wings still had a shimmering glow around them as well as some specks of black. His eyes were just so…luminescent in a color that was almost pure white but with the hint of turquoise.

He immediately jumped to his feet, his wings spreading and flaring out behind him when those eyes set on Michael "W-what are you wearing?" he asked, his voice holding a tremor that he tried and failed to hide.

"Dean said 'yes' so I would suggest you think very carefully about the next thing you do," Michael said, his voice emanating with a deep threat. Dean was shocked at the power behind the words.

Lucifer just stood there, staring at Michael with wide eyes "H-how?" he asked.

"I can be very persuasive," Michael said slowly "Now I would like it very much if you left this room."

Dean expected a snide comment from Lucifer and he was surprised when the archangel spread his wings and vanished from the room in a flash of light. It was silent for a moment and Dean could sense the pride bubbling through Michael.

'I honestly didn't think he would just leave like that,' Dean said.

"You have no idea the extent of my power in this body," Michael replied as he gazed around the room.

Dean just relaxed back as Michael did and it was somewhat refreshing. After a few moments, Michael spoke again "How would you like to see how it feels when I smite a demon?"

Now Dean was getting excited 'Hell yeah,' he said, wondering how it would feel to destroy a demon with a simple touch. With those words, he felt Michael spread those glorious, silvery blue wings and then the sensation of flying took over once more and Dean was starting to really enjoy it. He had no idea what it was going to be like when Michael left. He wished he could see Castiel through these eyes forever.


	38. Dean's Influence 3

. . .

Chapter 38: Dean's Influence 3:

. . .

Dean had thought he saw it all but as usual; he was surprised at another new sensation that passed over his body as Michael seemed to expand his senses in a way Dean had never known was possible.

It felt as though Michael was radiating a wave of invisible energy through the air as they flowed through it and occasionally, he would feel a presence loom back to them…usually, it was warm and tingling and Dean figured that meant an angel. After a moment, though, he felt a dark and icy presence fill his senses and before he could comprehend what it meant, they were landing in a dark, dank alleyway. The air around them felt suffocating with humidity and the scent of garbage and booze. Down the way, a few women slowly walked around the street corner, wearing nothing but short, leather skits, long leather boots and corset-like tops that did little to cover their bodies.

'Um, you planning on picking up a prostitute because if that's the case, I'd rather you use protection. I don't need to get some kind of disease,' Dean said, wanting to smirk.

Michael stopped in his tracks and glanced over to the women on that corner "I am not interested in those women, if that is what you're saying."

Dean felt amused at the tone in Michael's voice…as if a woman was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he watched as Michael focused his attention to the other side, behind the building where two men were standing in the shadows. Dean could see them exchanging something, most likely money and then he noticed the taller of the two men push a frightened woman into the shorter man's arms.

'Michael, do something,' Dean urged as Michael watched the girl struggle in the shorter man's arms.

In a matter of .67 seconds, Dean was astonished as Michael held one of the men in his hand, lifting him by the collar of his shirt. He appeared like a middle aged business man, clad in a dark grey suit. His eyes were flat back as he thrashed and growled, trying to free himself from Michael, who kept a firm grasp. He was the taller of the two. Dean could hear a shriek as the girl was being pulled away by the shorter man.

Michael turned back to the taller man, whose eyes filled with fear as they stared down at him. That was when Dean felt the rush…it was like power and euphoria and fire and ice and everything bundled up together and it rushed through all of the veins in his body before reaching his hand. Michael placed the hand on the demon's forehead and Dean's heart jumped when he felt that burst of power shoot out of his hand and into the dark and icy presence they held. Dean watched as light beamed through the demon's eyes and mouth and Michael let go of him; he fell to the ground in a heap as Michael turned to go after the demon with the woman in his arms.

They were out of sight but Dean could literally feel the presence of the demon as Michael slowly snaked around the buildings in the alley. Dean could still feel the power emanating from Michael as his eyes landed on the shorter man with the whimpering girl in his arms. He has an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him and another hand holding a knife to her throat. Her long, blonde hair was a mess around her face and her eyes were filled with fear, tears streaking her cheeks. She had to be no older than sixteen years old and now Dean felt sick to his stomach.

"Dean Winchester…I've heard about you…what are you doing all the way out here?" the man asked, his eyes flashing white for a moment as Michael stepped closer. The man was now visible…he looked like a young man with dark hair and a structured jawline. He had a thick, British accent as he spoke. He smiled wickedly as he pressed the knife onto the whimpering teenager's throat.

"Release her this instant," Michael said, his voice emanating in a way that would have made Dean's skin crawl.

The demon's expression dropped into one of fear as he turned those white eyes to Michael "Y-you're not Dean," he said.

Michael shook his head "Release the young girl," he said again, a threat high in his voice.

The demon instantly let her go and she screamed and ran away, the sound of heels clicking echoing in the alley.

"You're an angel," the demon said, starting to back away.

"Where is your operation?" Michael demanded, taking a step closer.

The demon backed up a little "I-I have no idea what your talking about."

"I won't ask again," Michael threatened and Dean could feel the wings twitching in anger.

"It's at the warehouse on 43rd," the demon said quickly, his eyes flickering in fear.

"Thank you," Michael said and Dean was about to get mad that he was going to let the demon scum go; he was pleased, though, when he felt Michael jump on top of the demon and press his hand to his forehead. The flash of white light and a rush better than adrenaline indicated that the demon was dead.

'What operation?' Dean asked curiously with a bit of anger.

"Trafficking," Michael said as the rollercoaster sensation passed over again. He could feel the power and anger reverberating through the archangel.

They landed immediately inside of a warehouse. It was filled with at least a dozen demons, all semi-powerful. Dean knew that without even having to look…he could just sense how many there were. He was amazed how well he could see in the darkness, the shadowed figures each forming into human shapes and faces. They were of all ages and sized, the demons black and white eyes each flashing once they noticed Michael's presence.

There was what appeared to be stalls in the back of the room with sheets draped over each one. There had to be at least fifteen.

"Angel," a demon suddenly said as six of them stood up from their seats in the dark and murky warehouse.

"Release the girls," Michael said flatly, his arms spread wide and threateningly.

"W-what are you going to do about it?" a demon asked and Dean assumed he was the leader.

"I am Archangel Michael and you will release those women or you will all suffer," Michael said smoothly without a beat.

Dean could feel the atmosphere in the room shift immediately to fear and he was amazed to see six more demons leave the stalls with different girls in their arms. The girls were all dazed and confused as they stared around the room.

Dean was impressed to see the demons release them before turning to the stalls and shouting at all of the other girls to leave as well. Michael stood perfectly still, wings twitching at the girls whimpered and cried as they all ran out of the warehouse.

It was silent and still for a moment as Michael stared over each and every demon that stood there, some looking ready to run and other appearing ready to fight.

Just as some of them leapt forward, Dean felt a power buildup inside of him like water filling a glass and just as one demon was about to grab onto his arm, he felt Michael release the power. It was with the intensity of a volcano erupting as a bright white light shot through the room like a shockwave and dean watched in amazement as smaller flickers of light burst with each demon the wave hit. All of the windows and lights shattered in the room in sync.

Once the light faded, Dean was in amazement to see every demon lying on the floor, completely lifeless and unmoving. He could feel Michael relaxing from the wave of power before he turned heel and walked out of the warehouse.

'That was…really awesome,' Dean said, knowing that was a horrible way to describe it.

Michael smiled as he stepped outside the warehouse to stare over the dark street.

'How did you know what was happening?' Dean questioned, actually feel glad he let Michael in for a little bit.

"I had my suspicions," Michael said "It's been going on for a while now but I never knew for sure."

Dean felt kinda annoyed he would let it go on at all but he waved it off as they stepped towards another street.

'Where are we?' Dean asked.

"Europe," Michael said as he scanned the area. Dean could immediately sense the presence of another angel. He had no idea how he knew it was an angel but he did. He also was still just surprised in that small flight, they had ended up in Europe but he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Angels had a way of popping into places in no time at all. He guessed it was just weird because the said angel was using his body to do the flying. He wanted to curse when Michael started flying again out of nowhere but they were already standing in the middle of a hotel room before he could speak.

"Bloody Hell, Michael!" a familiar voice spoke and Dean saw as Michael turned to Balthazar. Again, Dean was awestruck by the appearance of other angels through the eyes of Michael. Balthazar was radiating in the same angelic white with eyes that were a bright but faded and soothing blue. His wings were emanating in blue and yellow lights.

His expression dropped drastically when he turned those eyes to Michael "What are you doing in that body?" he questioned.

"Dean said 'yes' to me," Michael said, getting annoyed from sating those words over and over again.

"Does Cassie know about this yet?" Balthazar asked "Because I've been on the receiving end of his wrath before and it's not fun."

"Castiel is aware," Michael said, glancing around the motel room that was brightly lit and almost all white. It contained a hot tub and a bar and a huge bed.

"You and Dean are both complete idiots," Balthazar said, rolling his eyes "Care to explain why or how this happened?"

Michael shook his head, staring at the bar. He felt the urge to drink something "What do you have to drink?" he questioned.

Dean felt proud to hear Michael ask for a drink. He had been forcibly pushing the urge forward and he was glad that it worked.

Balthazar arched an eyebrow "Well darling, you are going to need much more that what I have if you want to feel anything," a smirk curled onto his lips "I know the perfect place for you."

Michael nodded, wondering why he was going to do this. He had drunk alcohol before but never much. Some wine occasionally but that was all.

"This will be interesting," Balthazar said as he spread his wings and Dean had the urge to touch them.

"Stop doing that," Michael snapped at Dean when he felt the urge to run his hands through Balthazar's wings.

Balthazar furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Michael "Beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I wasn't talking to you," Michael said simply.

Balthazar arched another eyebrow "Okay," he drawled "Deano having an effect on you?"

Michael just nodded, fighting off Dean's urges. He was very tempted to push him back slightly but knew that would ruin everything. Dean would definitely order him to leave and he wanted a few more hours.

Instead, he followed Balthazar to wherever the younger angel was planning. The flight was fairly quickly and soon they were landing outside of another warehouse that appeared much like a company. It was huge with all of the lights on.

Balthazar stopped in front of the building and smirked "I believe drinking here will sustain a nice buzz for you, Michael," he said "9.5 million gallons of wine…enjoy."


	39. Dean's Influence 4

. . .

Chapter 39: Dean's Influence 4:

. . .

One thing Dean never did much in his life…drink wine. Of course he drank whiskey and scotch and beer and almost any other type of alcohol but wine and champagne…not his thing. Too sissy in his opinion and they never got him drunk enough.

9.5 million gallons of wine…now that was something. He figured Michael would drink some and then just stop when he got tired of it…but no…Michael drank every last drop of wine in the warehouse and Dean knew for a fact that the archangel was not the least bit sober anymore. He could literally feel the intoxication take over as Michael started to stumble out of the warehouse with an equally drunken Balthazar.

Dean was very much not in control of anything that was happening…he could barely keep his thoughts straight but Michael seemed to be better. Once the fresh air reached him, he straightened up and began to spread his wings. Dean was becoming dazed inside his mind and figured flying would take too much out of him, even if he was just inside Michael's head. So he allowed his mind to rest as Michael took full control for a few minutes.

Michael took a deep breath as he tried to straighten out his wings into flight position. He glanced over to Balthazar, whose wings were swaying as he tried to remain still. Michael was feeling very strange…he had never been drunk before but for some reason, he suspected it was the case right then. He could barely stand still and his head was spinning as he let his wings flap into flight. He could feel Dean still there but the presence was not as strong as before. He simply just followed Balthazar; he had no idea where the younger angel was taking him but he seemed to know his way around Europe.

When they landed, Michael was surprised when he felt his body stumble for a moment. He grabbed onto the brick wall of the building beside them to keep balance. Balthazar seemed unfazed and Michael guessed it was because he does this often.

Once he straightened, he glanced around the area. They were in a small town that Michael didn't recognize. There were lights flashing on the building in front of them. It was small but it appeared very nice compared to the other buildings in the area.

"Where are we?" Michael asked, feeling strange without Dean speaking to him or urging him on. Just as if he heard him, he suddenly felt Dean become excited and once that happened, Michael now felt the need to enter the building.

"Just follow me," Balthazar said, closing his wings somewhat behind his back as he began his way across the street. Michael took a deep breath, trying to get fresh air but it did nothing to stop his head from spinning.

They stepped inside the building and Michael was instantly impaled by an array of smells…booze, sweat, perfume with a distinct scent of certain bodily fluids. He felt his nose wrinkle slightly in distaste at the blend. The next thing he noticed was the loud and trembling music playing with certain beats of bass that is meant to excite the human body but he felt nothing of the sort. He actually wasn't very pleased with the music. He was tempted to snap his fingers and shut it off but decided against it.

He then noticed how it looked inside. It was somewhat dark with colored lights blinking across the way down the aisle where some small tables and booths sat. Men filled the seats, each with smirks on their faces as women who were barely wearing anything huddled around in corners, some with the men and others serving the bar. He watched as a woman dragged a man in a suit into doors in the back.

The little amount of clothing that the women were wearing was odd to Michael. There were some dressed in short, plaid skirts with button up collar shirts on that were cut up to their breasts with knots tied in the middle. There were even ties on the girls and Michael was sure that only men wore ties. The girls in the plaid also had on long leggings and black boots. Their hair was pinned up with a pony-tail on each side of their head. Michael thought it looked childish.

'Those are called pigtails,' Dean sounded in his head. He startled for a moment, surprised at the sudden words.

"Hello Darling," Balthazar suddenly said and Michael turned to see a woman wearing a different outfit. This one was merely black and white. The skirt she had on just barely reached the top of her thighs and puffed out in a way that if she bent over, everyone could see up it. She also had black netted leggings on that reached halfway up her thighs. She was wearing lacy heels that gave her several inches of height. She wore a black and white corset over her upper body, pushing her breasts together. There was a frilly bow-like thing in the middle. Her light blonde hair was messily up in a bun, stray strands of hair falling over her bright blue eyes. Her make-up was thick lines around her eyes and she smiled pearly white teeth at Balthazar. Michael lifted his eyebrows when he pulled a feather duster from the side of her "You are such a dirty boy," she said, her French accent thick. She brushed the duster over his face and Balthazar just grinned wildly.

"Okay Liss," Balthazar said with a laugh "I brought a friend…I was wondering if Katarina is available."

Liss turned to Michael and smiled warmly "I will go and get her," she said, turning back to Balthazar "You! You will come with me."

Balthazar grinned and followed her towards the back.

Michael suddenly had a very bad feeling about this place. He started to walk out the door when he felt Dean making it hard. Michael hadn't realized just how intoxicated he really was. He could barely maintain control.

'You are going to do this,' Dean ordered 'And please don't talk to her about her father.'

Michael stiffened and his head spun as he turned back to the crowd. He knew humans used money so he checked the pockets and pulled out a wallet. He slowly opened it to inspect the IDs that had pictures of Dean but with no names that fit him. He stared at them for a moment before Dean mentally told him where the cash was. He pulled out a wad of 20s. There had to be at least three hundred in cash. He pulled out a twenty and walked over to the bar.

"Hey there," a girl wearing a plaid skirted outfit said. She leaned on her elbows over the bar, pressing her cleavage out "How may I help you?"

Michael just stared, feeling strange "Um…whatever is the strongest…three shots."

She smiled and turned to the rack on the back of the wall "Do you care what brand?" she asked.

Michael quickly shook his head and she gave him another smile before sliding three small glasses in front of him. She filled each up with a clear liquid that smelled exactly like rubbing alcohol.

'Ugh that's pure grain alcohol,' Dean said with disgust.

Michael ignored that and downed all three shots within seconds. He took a deep breath as the burning sensation passed over him. He turned back to her "Three more," he said, pulling out some more money.

She lifted her eyebrows and began to pour. He thanked her and paid her before she turned around to help another customer. Michael downed the shots, liking how it made him feel less tense. He honestly didn't care about a thing at the moment and it felt so nice to relax for once in a great while.

After he took the shots, he heard a female voice asking Balthazar where his friend was. Michael quickly grabbed the entire bottle of alcohol in front of him and downed the entire thing in just seconds. He placed it back down along with some more money and turned just in time to see a woman walking towards him. He turned pleading eyes to Balthazar in the back of the building, who was giving him a reassuring nod before being pulled back by the girl with the duster.

"You," a woman said to Michael. He turned and stared at the woman in front of him. She was very pretty but was wearing too much make-up. She had black liner around her large, round bright green eyes. Her skin was tan and her hair was long, soft and dark brown. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched and she had high cheekbones and full lips. She was wearing a skin tight black leather piece that covered up her shoulders down to just above the top of her thighs. The middle of the piece was open, revealing her cleavage all the way down to her belly button. There was a belt around her waist containing silver and fuzzy black handcuffs. She had on leather boots that reached halfway up her thighs as well as a black police officer hat with what looked like a badge in the middle.

Michael lifted his eyebrows and let out a grunt as he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back room. He stumbled slightly but allowed the female to lead him through the doors in the back. He stared around with wide eyes as they walked down a dark hallway filled with doors on each side. Michael could smell the human body scent again as well as hear moaning from some of the rooms.

He could feel Dean trying to urge him to relax but Michael was just confused as to what was happening. He didn't know what to think of this demanding woman. They stopped at a door and she whipped it open as she let go of his arm.

He stared into the small, dark room for a moment. The walls were a navy blue color as well as the carpet. There was a large bed in the middle covered in silky black sheets and a black comforter as well as some pillows. He gasped in surprise when he felt his back get shoved right where his wings were. He stumbled – caught off guard – before landing on the bed. He was surprised at how soft it was and how his body seemed to sink into the plush material.

He turned to see two end tables on the sides of the bed, one containing a lamp and the other with a set of different objects he wasn't familiar with. There were fuzzy things as well as rubbery-looking things. He turned his eyes back to the woman as she closed the door behind her. He stared over her tan skin revealed around the clothing and then up her perfectly curved body.

She smiled white teeth as him as she unclipped the handcuffs from her belt. He gave her wide eyes "Am I under arrest?" Michael asked, wondering if he had done something wrong. He knew human police officers used those to take in others who did something wrong.

"What is your name?" the woman asked, her voice strict as she strolled over.

"Michael," Michael said, backing up on the bed slightly "What is your name?"

"My name is Officer Katarina," she said, her voice soft for a moment.

"Excuse me, Officer Katarina, but I am curious as to why I am here," Michael said slowly.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Katarina asked, her voice tight.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but gasped when he felt something whip against his skin. He scrambled back a little when he saw her holding a light, leathery whip in her hand. He stared back into her eyes in confusion "W-"

"Quiet I said!" Katarina said as she gave him another whip. They didn't hurt but Michael was confused. He was about to speak again.

"You're being a very naughty boy, Michael," Katarina hissed as she gave him another whip while climbing onto the bed.

Michael was really uncomfortable now but he could sense that Dean was enjoying it very much. It confused him as to why someone would enjoy getting yelled at and whipped for no reason.

'Relax Michael,' Dean said.

Michael felt his stomach drop when Katarina climbed on top of him. He could feel her warm skin brush on his bare arms and the weight of her body on his. He froze when he felt coolness of steel mixed with warmth of fur on his wrist with a click. He realized that she was putting the handcuffs on him.

"Excuse me, ma'am but I don't understand what I am under arrest for," Michael said, getting ready to flee from the room.

"I told you to shut up!" Katarina hissed, giving him a whip again, this time hitting his wing. Michael hissed out…it wasn't that it hurt but it was that it gave him the strangest sensation through his body. Before he could control it, his wings began to thrash and shake and suddenly the room became dark as his feathers brushed over the end table, knocking the lamp clean off. There was a crashing sound as it shattered onto the ground along with the arrangement of objects on the other table.

He gasped when he felt another sensation ripple through him from his wing as Katarina rolled on top of it as she mumbled in confusion.

Michael couldn't take it…his mind was spinning as the woman climbed off of the bed. Before she could click on the light in front, he spread his wings and vanished from the room.

Michael flew far, not really sure about where he was going but he was suddenly landing in the front of a darkened building. He did not land so nicely…instead, he slammed into the pavement, groaning as his wings still twitched behind him and he climbed back up onto his feet.

'Dude…what the hell!' Dean hissed.

Michael felt his stomach finally relaxing as he stared around to where he was. He was definitely back in the states but he wasn't sure where. He began to roam around, searching for a source of alcohol. He admitted, he had quite enough already but he needed to get rid of the odd feeling in his gut. He had no idea what on Earth that cop was doing to him. He was sure they served to protect humans but she was whipping him and yelling at him. He was so confused.

'She wasn't a real cop, Michael. She was just playing around as one,' Dean said.

Dean couldn't believe the way Michael just acted with a hot chick dressed as a cop standing in front of him. Not only that but she was French and French chicks were so amazing at stuff like that. He wasn't entirely surprised considering how Castiel acted but still…some angels were fine with that. Balthazar being one…he wondered what Balthazar would say when Katarina said his friend freaked out then disappeared.

Michael took a deep breath when he saw a sign that said 'Twin Liquors' on a building that was almost as large as a grocery store. He immediately teleported into the store; he gazed around at all of the alcohol longingly before making his way.

. . .

Dean knew that Michael had to be more intoxicated than he himself had ever been. Dean could feel it and somehow, he couldn't even focus anymore. Michael was moving too much and flying too much. So Dean let his consciousness rest…just for a little while.

Michael stumbled out of the building that he walked into. He was trying to think of where to go. He felt so strange…numb in a good way. He couldn't feel Dean urging him to do anything so now he had no idea what to do. He slowly stumbled over to a park bench and sat down on it. He let his wings slump onto the grass as he gazed across the field around him. It was dark, the only light from the moon. He stared up into the stars and his mind suddenly reeled back to Lucifer.

He felt kind of bad for making him leave like that. Michael didn't like to threaten his brother and now he had the urge to go and find him. He wanted to apologize to his brother. With that, he stood up and spread his wings before shooting up into Heaven.

Once again, his landing did not end up as well as he hoped. He winced when he crashed onto the hard flooring of the specific room where Lucifer liked to spend his time. He hit it so hard that he felt the hard wood paneling below him crack and his wings burn as the feathers bent. He shook his head and blinked, trying to focus as he began to climb back up to his feet.

"Michael?" Gabriel's voice sounded.

Michael stumbled slightly again, all six of his wings unfurling without his control. He blinked a few more times as he clutched the wall nearest him to get balance. He pulled himself all the way up and wobbled a bit as he turned to see Gabriel standing there, arms crossed over his chest and eyes lit with amusement.

"Garbiel…" Michael slurred, knowing he screwed up on the name.

"You are wasted," Gabriel said, his lips curling into a smirk "This is a first…I must alert the media."

Michael just stared at him, noticing his bright, golden wings gleaming and he realized just how happy Gabriel seemed all the time. He had missed him so much when he left, though. Nobody knew how bad it actually hurt him…for one, Michael threw his little brother into Hell and then his other closest brother turned his back on him and left without a word. Michael was left to think he was gone forever.

"You're staring again," Gabriel noted.

"I missed you," Michael said "Why'd you leave?"

Gabriel's colors darkened for a moment and his grin faltered "No way…we are not having this conversation right now," he said, walking over. Michael just watched as Gabriel grabbed his shoulders to lead him towards where there was a couch.

"Why can't we?" Michael asked.

"Michael…not now," Gabriel said "You are very intoxicated…how much did you drink?"

Michael thought about it "First…um…9 million gallons of wine…then…some liquor store."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows as he led his drunken elder brother over to the couch "Wow," he said "That is enough to get anyone drunk, I suppose."

"Where is Lucifer?" Michael asked, pushing Gabriel off of him so he could glance around.

"I'm right here, brother," Lucifer said, strolling through the double doors. He had a grin on his face but paused and arched an eyebrow when his eyes set on Michael.

Michael smiled when he realized how Lucifer's light looked; it had been getting brighter every day and he couldn't wait until it was perfect again. He just stared into the soft white-blue orbs of Lucifer "Luci," he said "I'm sorry for being like that earlier."

Lucifer lifted both eyebrows "Are you drunk?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded "Wasted," he said "He can't even say my name right."

Michael stared at him "I'm not that drunk Garbi…Gaber…Gabe," he settled on the last one. He had no idea why it was hard to say his name…he thought Lucifer would be harder to say.

Gabriel just grinned "This is all you, Luci," he said before flying out of the room.

"Hey you didn't answer my question," Michael shouted at the empty space where Gabriel had been.

"I cannot believe you are drunk," Lucifer said, crossing his arms "I tried for years and years to get you drunk and you would never do it. One day with that human and you're plastered?"

"Are you jealous?" Michael asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"What is with the handcuffs?" Lucifer asked, noticing the handcuff around Michael's wrist.

Michael stared down and lifted his eyebrows before pulling it off. He inspected it "Baltzar…" he paused and thought about it. He honestly didn't mean to drink that much "Balth brought me to some place and this woman in a cop uniform kept trying to handcuff me and whip me."

Lucifer smirked and started laughing "Oh and I missed that! That is so not fair…what I would give to see you in that situation," he chuckled, holding his stomach. His wings kept flaring in bright white through black as he laughed.

"I did not like it," Michael said, staring around. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of plum wine appeared in his hand. He took a deep breath before taking a long swig.

"Perfect time," Lucifer suddenly said, his voice sounding dark "I could take you out like nothing right now."

Michael froze, bottle still in hand as he stared at Lucifer "I'm sorry," he said "I'm so sorry."

Lucifer took a step back and knit his eyebrows "What are you sorry about?" he asked, confused.

"I'm sorry I ever hurt you," Michael said, wondering why he was telling this stuff to Lucifer. He really needed to put the alcohol down. He took another sip, though, his stomach turning worriedly as the room spun around him.

"Michael…you need to lie down," Lucifer suddenly said, his heart clenching at his brother's words. If he ever had this conversation, he wanted Michael to be sober during it. He slowly walked over and placed a hand between his elder brother's shoulder blades and gave him a slight push.

Michael allowed him to…he didn't want to make himself look like an idiot and he really was feeling very…tired. He started to walk and gasped when he stepped on his own wing. He hissed out in pain and almost fell face-first onto the floor. He felt Lucifer grab onto his elbows to stop the fall and Michael soon found himself being gently laid on the green couch. He felt his body sink into it and his wings instinctively curled around his body like a blanket. He lay upon his back and took a deep breath as his body relaxed. He slowly began to run his fingers through his feathers, straightening out some of the silvery blue.

He smiled "You know what I don't understand," Michael said, turning to Lucifer, who manifested a recliner to sit across from him. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine from Michael before relaxing.

"What don't you understand, Michael?" Lucifer asked with a slight smirk.

"Why do some men like being hurt?" he asked.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Like…the woman with the whip earlier…I don't understand what the point of it was…do humans find pleasure in being whipped and ordered around?" Michael asked, turning to Lucifer.

"Go to sleep, Michael," Lucifer said, sighing as he sipped on the wine. He licked his lips, savoring the taste. It was odd but good…tasted more like fruit juice than wine. He sighed and turned on the TV to play another video game.

Michael stared at the game, his mind spinning from the movement so he turned back, pulling at one of the feathers on his wing that was bent "And what is with angels and suits?" he asked "I mean, yeah it looks professional but honestly, it makes us look like a bunch of penguins. Demons always have the better clothing."

Lucifer sighed as he tried to listen. His character was being attacked by a giant spider and it was hard to concentrate "I don't know, Mikie…Probably because I have a much better fashion sense than other angels…"

"You have a point there…you've always been more…creative than the other angels," Michael said, mostly to himself. He felt relaxation swimming through his veins.

It was silent for a moment and Lucifer thought he was finally get peace…until Michael spoke again "Luci?"

Lucifer sighed as he fought off another spider "What, Michael?"

"Our wings are made of feathers…any idea why? There are so many other materials to use," Michael said, inspecting his silvery blue feather closer.

Lucifer rolled his eyes "Feathers are a light…good for flying and carrying around…especially if we have six. Could you imagine trying to carry a different material around?" he asked, still not looking at his brother. Michael might be more annoying when he is drunk than Gabriel "Now go to sleep."

It was silent once again and Lucifer returned to his game.

Michael stared at his brother for a little while. Lucifer's wings were swaying in relaxation, the deep ebony color contrasting in the white of the room. A few feathers twitched occasionally as the person on the screen got hurt.

"Luci?" Michael asked.

Lucifer ground his teeth and paused the game. He whirled around to stare at his drunken brother "What? What do you want, Michael?" he growled.

"Don't be so grouchy, Lucifer," Michael said, suddenly feeling annoyed himself. He smiled after a moment, though when Lucifer just stared at him.

"What was it like in the cage?" Michael asked, the smile leaving his face to be replaced by a frown.

Lucifer's expression dropped and he turned away "Goodnight Michael," he said, turning his game back on.

Michael was about to speak but before the words could come out, Lucifer spoke again "I said Goodnight."

Michael sighed and let his spinning head fall back onto the couch. He closed his wings tighter around him before he let his entire being go into a state of rest…it wasn't sleep but close to it.

. . .

Dean was slowly regaining consciousness. He felt like he couldn't move, though, and his head was throbbing painfully so he didn't want to open his eyes. He could not remember much from the night before. All he could remember was Michael going into the liquor store…that was it, though.

He stiffened when he felt something running through his veins and he took a deep breath. That was when he realized he could still feel Michael's presence inside of him…though it was in the back like the one time Michael allowed him control.

He listened and began to hear a humming sound. It sounded so peaceful and relaxing, the sounds like church bells and wind chimes in the distance…what he would imagine snow to sound like…he could literally see the sounds like beaches and mountains and sunsets; whatever music was playing…it was more peaceful than anything he could have imagined possible. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He let his body fully relax and was suddenly pushed back in his mind as Michael took control again.

Michael pushed himself back to consciousness and he felt the warmth pooling through him from his wings being brushed ever so gently…then he could hear the soft humming from the side of him. He froze, not sure he was really hearing it. Last he heard that was before Lucifer fell…it was a tune Lucifer had enjoyed humming very often and it was the most beautiful sound Michael had ever heard.

He was about to turn when the humming stopped and the warmth disappeared from his wing. He turned just in time to see Lucifer sitting back on the recliner with his eyes closed and his wings curled around him as though he had been 'resting' the entire time. Michael smiled slightly but didn't press on the subject. It was rare that Lucifer would show any signs of caring. He would take advantage of it.

He groaned when he realized everything in the body hurt so he quickly healed it back up to perfect condition.

Dean now knew that it was Lucifer making that sound and he was rather speechless but feeling somewhat uncomfortable about it. He relaxed when Michael healed his body and then it hit him.

'Crap…what time is it?' Dean asked, already dreading the worst.

Michael froze, realizing that it was most likely very long past the time they were supposed to return.

'You need to get out, now,' Dean said, suddenly feeling his stomach twist.

Michael nodded and instantly flew back down to the motel room where the vessel of Adam was. He wasn't surprised to see Sam and Gabriel lying on the second bed. Sam was fast asleep and Gabriel had him curled in his wings.

Gabriel turned to him and Michael took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as he began to leave residence in Dean.

Dean groaned when he suddenly felt all of the warmth and power leave his body as it fell upon the bed. He kept his eyes closed until he saw the redness of his eyelids disappear.

He slowly opened his eyes and sighed when he realized just how heavy he felt. He didn't want to move his muscles or anything for that matter. It didn't help that everything suddenly felt too muffled for him…the sounds too low, the smells dull…everything looked clouded in his eyes instead of sharp and pristine. He sighed again and let his body slump back on the bed. He definitely didn't want to get up…not for a while at least.

Michael sat up in his previous vessel and put on somewhat of a pout. He had already been getting used to his true vessel. This one…while it still had the power to contain him, it was nothing like Dean. He felt weaker already as he sat up and stared around. His eyes set on Dean, who was lying on his back, holding his hands over his face.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Michael asked, feeling his stomach drop when Dean didn't reply.

"What did you do to him!" Sam suddenly growled as he sat up. Michael didn't even realize he was awake.

"Calm down Sammy," Dean groaned, feeling too weak to speak.

"What is wrong? Why are you covering your face?" Sam asked, feeling panic rise.

"I'm tired…and everything looks foggy," Dean mumbled into his hands.

"Are you hung over?" Gabriel asked with amusement. He turned to Michael "Garbiel" he said "I still can't believe you called me that."

Michael lifted his eyebrows "I did, didn't I?"

Gabriel nodded and Dean slowly sat up, his muscles screaming at him. He took a deep breath and turned to Michael "That was actually not bad," he said "Can't believe we took out that whole demon operation without moving an inch. We need to take you on more hunts."

Michael smiled slightly, something Gabriel wasn't used to seeing on him. He was glad, though, that even just a night could loosen him up. He should have figured if anyone could do it, it would be a Winchester. They had an effect on angels.

"What? What demon operation?" Sam asked, looking from Dean to Michael.

"These demons were using girls from trafficking and Michael just waltzed on in a friggen ganked them all without moving a finger. It was awesome," Dean said "Those demons were friggen scared."

Michael smiled again "That's because they know who I am and what I can do."

"You!" Castiel's voice suddenly sounded.

Dean jumped slightly and felt wind brush over him as Michael disappeared from the room. He stared at Castiel, frowning slightly when he wasn't glowing like he remembered as Michael…but he was still as gorgeous as ever and he found himself staring again. His body was just so weak though…he didn't even want to move much less argue with Castiel.

"Leave," Castiel said to Sam and Gabriel, who both nodded before Gabriel grabbed Sam's arm and they vanished, leaving Dean alone with a pissed off Castiel.

"Dammit," Dean breathed, staring down. He turned back up to those fiery blue eyes "I'm sorry, Cas…time just slipped my mind last night."

"I was looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" Castiel asked, feeling anger rise when Dean stared at him with a dazed look in his eyes.

Dean sighed "Cas…we were in Europe…Michael was taking out some demons there," he said "It was like a hunt," he added when Castiel grew more furious.

"You could have gotten hurt, Dean. I had no idea…I thought," he stopped and took a deep breath, his anger subsiding slightly with the relief of seeing Dean "I thought Michael took you for good."

Dean just stared at him and noticed how Castiel seemed hurt over that thought and it was occurring to Dean that he didn't acknowledge just how much his actions could have effected other people "Cas…he didn't…I'm sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"You were gone all night," Castiel said, trying to keep his anger.

"Michael…he drank…a lot," Dean said, trying to remember what happened after the liquor store but it was lost to him "I must have just…rested…we were in some room with Lucifer when I woke."

"Michael got drunk?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

Dean nodded "He drank almost 10 million gallons of wine," he said, wanting to grin in amusement at the thought that he got an archangel drunk. He felt kind of proud about that but didn't let it show…not with Castiel this mad at him.

Castiel sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. He brushed a hand down his face. He had been so worried…he honestly thought Michael took over Dean permanently and he would never have him back. Why didn't he just think to check Lucifer's 'room'? He was about to protest when he felt Dean's hands press onto his shoulders but didn't; he allowed Dean to pull him up so his head rested upon the pillow beside Dean.

He let out a soft sigh when he felt Dean's hand brush through one of his wings. He turned his eyes to stare into hazy emerald "Why can't I stay angry with you?" he asked.

Dean smiled slightly "Because I'm too damn cute," he said. He frowned for a moment when he realized he just called himself 'cute'. Wow, he really was out of it.

Castiel smiled and let out a long breath as Dean caressed all of the right feathers. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean. He pulled him close and just lay there, smiling when he felt Dean relax in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss in Dean's hair and after a few moments, he heard the hunter's breathing even out as he fell into a deep sleep. Castiel took a long breath before allowing his senses to go into rest.


	40. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean run across a new type of creature...and it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably let you know that I don't know much about the lore on this creature so I'm sorry If i get something wrong. Just let me know how badly I did. haha. Other than that, enjoy.
> 
> Also, this little set has a little bit of darkness as opposed to my others stuff

. . .

Chapter 40: Nightmare:

. . .

Sam sighed as he closed his laptop. He glanced around the motel room in irritation. This one – if possible – looked worse than the usual. It was small and dark; the walls were a dark red and the carpet a dark tan. Ugly paintings of weird colors slapped together to create faces filled the empty spaces. The beds were hard and springy with blankets with the theme of friggen multicolored paint splatters…what the hell…paint splatters? He turned to see Dean sitting on the other bed, legs crossed as he cleaned a shot gun.

"I can't find crap on this," Sam said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair before placing the laptop on the floor. He glanced at the alarm clock; it was already 1:03 AM.

Dean turned emerald eyes to him "Did you call Bobby?" he asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah…he is researching."

They had come to this town after several uncommon deaths occurred. People were being killed in such random ways…one victim was killed by ants. Now, of course it doesn't seem all that uncommon but it was the type of ants. These ants, known as Bullet ants, usually only live in rainforests in Nicaragua and Paraguay…not in northern Minnesota. Sam researched and found out their sting is so painful, it feels worse than being shot with a bullet. That alone must have been agonizing but this victim was attacked by a swarm…a swarm that was never found by investigators. That fact had Sam's skin crawling slightly. He glanced around the room in concern for a moment. When they spoke to friends about the victim, all they said was the victim had been deathly afraid of ants and that they kept complaining about seeing them for a few days before they died.

The second victim was killed by a lamprey. The body as a whole had appeared shriveled and shrunken slightly as there was not much left inside of it. There was a bite mark on the person's lower back that was circular with small indentured and then a larger one in the middle of the circle where the organs and blood was sucked through. He shivered slightly at that. Apparently, the body was found washed up on the lakeside. And again, the victim's friends and family had said that the person was deathly afraid of lampreys.

The third victim – which happened just earlier that day – was found dead from a snake bite. While that might sound common, the strange part was that the snake bite was from an Inland Taipan, one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. These snakes are usually only native in Australia. The weirdest part about was that the snake bite was from the inside of the person's body. They found the bite on the victim's stomach as well as the snake itself, which was laying though their intestines. That was probably one of the strangest things Sam had seen and he saw a lot. And, when speaking to family, they were told the victim had always had a fear of swallowing an egg from a snake and having it grow inside of them. Of course, that was absurd but hey – some people fear flying and some people fear snakes growing in them.

"Do you think it's Gabriel?" Dean suddenly asked as he placed the shotgun down on the bed.

Sam arched an eyebrow "Seriously Dean?" he asked "Why do you always blame Gabriel for everything?" he felt slightly irritated.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Dean said, huffing out "I'm just saying…he does weird stuff when he thinks people deserve it."

"Do you think…a family man…a surgeon…and a mother deserves stuff like that?" Sam asked, arching an eyebrow "And he usually doesn't use their worst fears…he just does ironic stuff."

"You never know if they had dirty little secrets," Dean said "Sorry if I offended your boyfriend."

Sam just stared at Dean "You really are a jerk…you won't even give Gabriel a chance."

"Can you friggen blame me? The guy killed me who knows how many times," Dean hissed, holding out his hands as if he was making a major point.

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Sam asked "I had to go through that too…it was worse for me. I should be the one still pissed about it."

"And you're not?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows "What exactly did Gabriel do to make you fall all over him because frankly, I don't get it."

Sam ground his teeth and took a deep breath. He was not in the mood for that conversation "He's really good in bed, what can I say?" he said with a smirk, knowing it was a good way to end the conversation.

"Aw come on Sammy. Gross!" Dean hissed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Sam smirked, knowing the conversation was over.

"Gabriel…if this is your doing down here then you better have a damn good excuse," Dean said, staring up.

"Seriously?" Sam asked, more annoyance seeping in.

"What?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes "Gabriel," he called "I have to ask you something."

There was a breeze to indicate Gabriel entering.

Dean turned to stare at his long, arched golden wings. They were poised, the feathers twitching in irritation "Yes Sam?" Gabriel asked.

"Do you know anything about what's going on here?" Sam asked, staring up into those amber gold eyes.

Gabriel knit his eyebrows "Here? Like in this town?" he asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah, we are on a case…strange deaths."

Gabriel shook his head and stared around for a moment, "I have no idea what is happening here."

"Don't play stupid, Gabriel. It sounds just like the cases when you were around," Dean snapped irately.

Gabriel spun, his wings flaring wide and feathers twitching. He set dark eyes on Dean "You listen here, Dean," he growled "I have nothing to do with whatever you have going on. If I did, I would be a little more inconspicuous, don't ya' think?"

Dean just stared at him, feeling the temperature drop "Unless you're being obvious on purpose so we don't suspect you."

"Dean," Sam warned, sensing a very harsh fight brewing.

Gabriel just glared at Dean, who could immediately start to feel his heart clench painfully. He clutched at his chest.

"Gabriel…stop," Sam said, jumping up and shoving at the archangel's shoulder.

Gabriel ground his teeth and turned his eyes, releasing Dean from the literal death stare. Dean gasped and panted.

"I do not have time to sit around and play pranks on people anymore…nor do I have time to help someone so ungrateful," Gabriel said to Dean "Believe it or not but Archangels actually have a job in Heaven and you are currently disrupting mine."

"Sorry Gabriel," Sam said, sensing the tension in the archangel. He was worried for Dean's safety at the moment "We won't bother you again."

Gabriel glared at Dean one last time before smiling at Sam "I'll be seeing you later," he said with a wink before vanishing in a flurry.

Dean huffed out, still trying to catch his breath at the almost-heart-attack Gabriel had given him. He glared at Sam "Do you still trust him?" he asked.

Sam gave him a bitchface "Dean, I just think you're lucky that's all he did…you have to stop treating him like that. He did die for us…don't know if you forgot that."

"I didn't forget it," Dean muttered, pushing the shotgun onto the floor. He sighed and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"Are we going to talk about this case?" Sam asked, staring at his brother, who was curling up on the bed.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible and waved a hand as he closed his eyes.

Sam sighed and decided to just get some rest. They weren't going to find anything about the hunt that night. They were just waiting to hear something from Bobby. Hopefully they would know something soon…before another innocent person got killed by their worst fear.

Sam sighed as he slid beneath the blankets and lay his head down. He clicked off the lamp and closed his eyes, hoping sleep could find him easily that night.

. . .

3:42AM

Dean groaned and rolled over in the bed, the blankets twisting around his feet as he let out a loud snore.

Sam let out a deep breath at the same time as he turned over onto his back, curling his arm around the pillow beneath his head. He slept soundly as the mist swirled through the keyhole of the door and formed into the shape of a lanky, dark cat. The cat stretched on all fours, his long, black top hat falling slightly to the side. The cat pawed it straight before gazing up at the two sleeping forms. He debated for a moment before jumping up onto the closest bed to the door where the younger man with the shaggy hair was in a deep sleep. The cat's movements were light and unnoticeable as he climbed on top of the man and perched himself onto his chest. He stared down at the human before letting a mist swirl from his form; the mist wafted around the sleeping man before finding refuge inside of his head, seeping through his nose and mouth before settling in to start its work.

. . .

Sam took a long, deep breath as his eyelids fluttered open. He blinked a few times, trying to rid of the burning sensation from the bright sunlight shining through the motel room window. He then stretched his arms and legs and sat up. He turned to see the lump in the bed where Dean was sleeping. He turned to the alarm clock that read 7:23AM. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before letting swinging his legs off of the bed and onto the wooden floor.

He knit his eyebrows and stared down. He was sure there was carpeting in the room before he went to sleep. Come to think of it, he realized the blankets were no longer that nasty paint splatter design but black, torn sheets. He ran a hand over them and lifted his hand to see it covered in a coat of dust. He glanced around the room to see the walls were old a dusty with mold and dirt coating a pale grey paint.

His heart skipped a beat as he jumped up to his feet. He turned back to his brother "Dean?" he asked.

No movement; the lump beneath the blankets didn't even stir, not even a rise and fall of breathing. His heart began to pound "Dean?" he asked, a little louder that time as he walked over. The floor creaked and groaned with his movements.

It was dark and dank in the room and dust particle floated through the air, glimmering from the sunlight which poured through the grimy, cracked window. He slowly lifted the gun from the dust coated end table and readied it, clutching the cool material tightly. His hand shook as he placed it upon the dusty blanket where his brother slept.

"Dean?" He asked, giving a slight push on the limp form. His heart jumped into his throat when he felt how stiff the body seemed. He quickly placed grabbed Dean's shoulder and gave it a pull so he turned onto his back.

Sam gasped and jumped back, his heart racing when his eyes set on the form. He was sure it was Dean but he looked nothing like a normal human being. His face was something of a horror movie. Skin hung off of his cheeks, revealing a pale white of his jawbone and cheek. Blood soaked his hair and the ghostly white of what skin was left. His nose was just two holes above what little of his lips were left; one of his emerald eyes was drooping slightly and the other was hanging out by a thread in the open eye socket. The skin on the top of his head was peeled off of the side, blood staining the white skull that was cracked with a small hole, squishing red-tinted brain matter pressed out of it.

Sam felt bile burning in his throat and his eyes instantly filled with tears daring to spill. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw the eye that was still attack flicker with light.

"Sa...ee," the voice was a cracked and gurgling whisper. Dean coughed and Sam saw blood spurt through the teeth a sprinkled the skin on his neck.

"D-Dean," Sam gasped, leaning back over his brother. He felt a tear spill down his cheek as Dean tried to turn to him. His hands shook as he pulled the blanket down to inspect if there was more damage done.

He gasped and let out a sob when he stared down at the bloodied clothes over his brother. The t-shirt was torn down through the middle, revealing pale skin that was stained red and a chest and stomach with a slit all the way down to the groin. The skin was slightly peeled apart, revealing mounds of dark crimson liquids and lumps where Sam was sure were organs but it was hard to see through all of the blood. Ribs were practically glowing white through the red and it made Sam feel lightheaded and his stomach turn.

"How…bad..issit?" Dean asked, his voice raspy as he tried to stare down at his body.

Sam placed a shaky hand on his brother's blood-soaked shoulder to hold him down. His eyes stung with tears as he stared over Dean's mangled body. He swallowed back the bile in his throat and pulled the dark and dusted blankets over him.

Dean's skin was icy and turning somewhat blue "Hel..me," he breathed.

Sam pressed his lips together, his eyes watered as he ran a hand over what was left of Dean's head "Hold on," he whispered, trying to keep his voice strong "It's not bad."

He felt dizzy as he stared up "Castiel…please…Castiel or Gabriel…anyone," he prayed as loud as he could. He waited a moment but there was no sound except for the pounding of his heart in his ears and his brother's raspy, slow breaths.

He jumped and pointed the gun when he heard a cackling sound. He darted his eyes and gun around the room in each direction. He stared around the murky room but it was empty and the cackling sounded behind him.

He rose to his feet and slowly turned around, searching for any sign of movement.

"yeh-heeheeheeheeeheeee" the laughter bounced off of the walls, radiating around Sam. He whirled around, pointing the gun in each direction, only seeing flashes of movement.

He hissed out in pain when he suddenly felt a force slam into his back. He fell to the floor and winced when he felt his head crack on the hardwood. The gun clattered across the floor before hitting a wall. Sam sucked in a breath as he scrambled across the room to claim the weapon. He jumped to his feet, pointing it and his heart jumped into his throat when he saw a clown standing on top of the bed.

The clown cackled at him some more, his dark red and spiked hair pointing off the sides of his head. His face was painted white but stained with blood splatters. His mouth was smeared with crimson and Sam wasn't sure if it was paint or blood. Black triangles surrounded the narrow, bright red and bloodshot eyes that were curled with amusement. It smiled, revealing rows of elongated razor-sharp pointed teeth. Its jaw dropped and a long, thin forked tongue slid out through the teeth. The body of the clown seemed mutated with bones poking from his shoulders. He was hunched over, his spine poking through, leaving a trail of bumps beneath the shirt. The clothes were tight and tattered but blood-soaked and clinging to its body. Long, sharp dark brown claws curled from the fingertips.

Sam felt a wave of fear seep through him as he shot the gun. A crack echoed through the room as the bullet slammed into the forehead of the clown.

The clown laughed maniacally as the bullet bounced off, landing on the floor with a ding sound.

"S..am?" Dean croaked as the clown curled over him, one long, black boot on each side of him. The clown turned his attention to Dean and dug the claws into the thick blanket.

"No!" Sam shouted as the clown tore the blanket into shreds, revealing the torn stomach.

His entire body shook with fear as he shot the rest of the pistol rounds at the clown, who just cackled some more as he stuck his long, forked tongue down into Dean's stomach. The bullets just bounced off of the clown, landing on the floor.

Sam felt panic surge through him and he darted his eyes around the room for another weapon. He felt more fear when the room was empty and void of everything. He turned his eyes back to see the clown sticking his face into Dean's chest.

"Get the hell away from my brother!" Sam shouted angrily as he ran at the clown. He shoved at the monster and yelped in pain when he felt his hands suddenly burning as a sticky, green substance covered them. He stared down to see the goo start to seep into his skin, leaving a smoky trail.

The clown turned those glowing red eyes to him and they filled with hunger.

"Ss…m" Dean rasped "Get…out…"

Sam felt a shaky sob escape him when Dean fell completely still, his battered face turned to him. The clown pulled a claw out of Dean's chest and Sam felt his heart shatter to see the large, dark red organ in his hand. He didn't spare another glance at the heart before turning and running for the door.

His body was shaking out of control as he swung the door open. He paused when his blurred, tear-filled eyes set on the dark and foggy town outside. He couldn't see two feet in front of him as he began to run. His heart pounded in his ears and tears poured down his face as he sobbed. He felt a sort of numbness take over as he thought about Dean…his brother.

He froze when he heard another cackling laugh sound behind him. He felt goose bumps rise over his body as he spun to try and see the culprit. All he could see was fog and mist swirling through the darkness of the night.

"What do you want!" he shouted into the air, his voice laced and cracked with tears.

There was more laughter to the side of him and Sam turned but again, he could see nothing. He let out another sob and fell to his knees. He didn't care when they cracked onto the pavement. He covered his face with his hands and leaned over, elbows on his knees. He couldn't even think…he had no idea what was happening. He had no weapons…he had no Dean…he had nothing.

He gasped when he suddenly felt a burning hand grab his shoulders and before he could react, he was shoved onto his back. He thrashed and shouted and swung but he felt his hands become pinned above his head by a force that was something very supernatural. He closed his eyes when he felt a body crawl on top of him. He could feel the cold, sticky skin clinging to his clothes and the light touch of claws sliding over his skin.

He let out a cry and opened his eyes to see the bright, beaming red staring down at him. He gasped when the claw pressed down on his chest. He tried to take a breath but the pressure on his chest was making it impossible. He felt a wave of dizziness overcome him and he struggled but it was just causing the pressure to strengthen.

He didn't want to die like this…not by some supernatural clown monster. He winced and closed his eyes as a numb feeling took over. His eyes popped open as he remembered their reason for being there…the case…the deaths.

His eyes widened when he realized he was no longer outside in the dark, foggy town but lying back in the motel room….not the dirty motel room but the room with the ugly paint splatters. There wasn't an evil clown over him but…a cat. The cat was sitting on his chest with bright, gleaming eyes. A devilish smile crept across the things face as it stared down. Sam tried to speak but he realized he couldn't…he couldn't even breath or move. His eyes widened more as they set on the long, black top hat over the cat's head. He stared for a moment, feeling panic rise when he couldn't breathe. He then slowly closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning.

. . .

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, shaking his brother's shoulder.

Sam gasped and bolted upright. His heart pounded in his chest and his body was slick with sweat. He panted as he ran a hand through his wet, matted hair. He blinked, trying to clear his eyes before turning to see Dean beside him, his face contorted with concern.

"Sammy? You okay?" he asked, his voice laced with worry.

Sam stared at a very normal brother and his stomach turned as relief washed over him. It was just a dream…all of it was just a dream. He let out a heavy breath and couldn't stop himself. He wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him to make sure he was really there.

Dean stiffened for a moment but slowly hugged his brother back. After a moment, he pulled away "Aw man, now I'm all covered in your sweat," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sam just let out a breathy laugh and nodded. He had never been so happy to see Dean in a long time "Sorry," he breathed.

Dean took a deep breath and stared over his brother "Sammy…you sure you okay?" he asked "You had me worried."

Sam laughed again and nodded, rubbing at his eyes "J-just a bad dream," he said.

Dean nodded and stared for a moment "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Sam shook his head "No…" he said "I'm okay, really. I just want to take a shower," he quickly climbed out of the bed and actually felt glad to see the ugly paint splattered blankets. He smiled at Dean before grabbing his duffel bag and walking into the bathroom.

Dean stared at the door for a moment, worry seeping through him. He knew if Sam didn't want to talk about it, he wouldn't…but he was still going to keep an eye on him.


	41. Nightmare 2

. . .

Chapter 41: Nightmare 2;

. . .

Dean watched suspiciously as Sam walked around the room, gathering items and pulling out his laptop now and again. At the moment, he was sitting at the small table beside the window with the computer in front of him. He was so engraved in whatever he was researching that Dean was sure his face would melt into the screen. It also didn't help his suspicions when Sam would gaze around the room as though it were his friggen' personal heaven or something.

Dean was about to speak when a ringtone cut through the silence in the room. Sam quickly fumbled the phone from the pocket of his jacket and answered "Hey Bobby," he said, eyes still on the laptop screen.

Dean stared at his brother, whose eyebrows suddenly furrowed, "So you can't find anything?" he asked.

Sam sighed and nodded "Well, I just came across an article right before you called…it seems like another random death…okay…thank you Bobby," Sam hung up the phone.

"So…another death?" Dean questioned as he began to pull on some shoes.

"Yup," Sam said, turning his attention to the screen "Last night; Female 21 years old. She was found dead in the freezer at her job. Apparently, she was screaming about a swarm of bees and hornets…saying they were after her."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Was she allergic?" he questioned.

Sam sighed "I'm not sure…it doesn't mention anything about it here…but listen to this," he said.

Dean took a deep breath and slid the rest of his shoes on.

"It says that cause of death was multiple stings to the frontal lobe," Sam went on.

Dean stared again "As in…like the brain?" he asked, finding that absurd but who knew.

Sam nodded "Yeah…"

"Damn this town is weird," Dean said, shivering slightly at the thought of a bee literally stinging his brain. He stood up and stretched before grabbing the keys to the Impala.

. . .

It was beginning to get dark as Dean pulled into the coffee shop in town. The parking lot seemed fairly empty as he took the spot facing the road. He turned his eyes to see Sam sitting on a chair outside where he was saying goodbye to the mother of the girl who had been killed by the bee stings.

He waited in the car as Sam walked over and slid into the passenger's seat. Once sitting, he pulled at the collar of his suit and sighed.

"Find anything?" Dean asked as he pulled the car into reverse.

"Well," Sam said "Just like all of the other cases, she was terrified of bee stings."

Dean nodded "Yeah…doesn't help that there was literally a small bee hive inside her friggen brain."

Sam lifted his eyebrows "Really?" he asked.

Dean sighed "Yup," he said.

Sam shook his head "Her mom told her yesterday that her fear of stings was all in her head."

"Wow," Dean said as he put shifted the Impala into drive. He sighed as he stopped at a red light "Talk about ironic."

Sam nodded "We really have to figure this out…people are dying every day from this."

"You never know!" a voice suddenly shouted.

Dean and Sam both turned their eyes to the side of them where two men were walking on the sidewalk. One was a man in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair and a suit. The other was another man who looked just a bit older with blonde hair. He wore a suit as well and they both held suitcases.

"Nobody has ever died from it before…" the blonde said "You need to calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

The darker haired male shook his head as he started to walk over the white lines of the crosswalk "Just because it's never happened before doesn't mean it won't," he said loudly, his voice shaking with fear.

"They have many more precautions now, Derek," the blonde said "I don't even think it's possible anymore," he said as he started to follow.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and turned to Sam, whose eyes were suddenly wary "Dean," he said "That guy is freaking out about something…do you think…?"

Dean just watched as the two men argued as they walked in front of the Impala. Dean knit his eyebrows when he heard a soft whistling sound.

"Shit!" Sam gasped, pointing.

Dean's eyes widened when they set on the object or whatever the hell it was, falling from the sky right over where the darker haired male – Derek – was walking. Dean quickly slammed his palm on the wheel. The horn blared, causing the two men to jump and dart their eyes at Dean.

It was too late, though. Dean winced as the falling object slammed directly on top of Derek. The blonde male let out a shriek as he was suddenly sprinkled with crimson red.

"Dammit," Sam hissed and immediately, the two of them hopped out of the Impala to inspect the scene.

The blonde male was shouting as he fell onto his knees. Splatters of blood sprinkled his face and hair as he lowered beside what was left of the other man.

Dean froze and felt his stomach turn when he set his eyes on the pile of flesh, blood and bone on the pavement. Smoke descended around the pile where a small indenture in the pavement was. In the midst of the mess was a light blue and red tinted ball.

"Is that…?" Sam whispered, mostly to himself as he stared at the object that had fallen on the man.

Dean quickly walked over to where the other man was sobbing into his hands. He glanced around to see other people stepping out of their vehicles and pointing to the scene. Sirens started not far away.

. . .

"Blue Ice," Sam said as they sat back in the motel room.

Dean shook his head "That is one shitty way to go," he said, feeling awful about making the joke but it needed to be said. But someone being killed by frozen poop from an airplane was something that doesn't happen often. He turned to Sam, who was indeed giving him a bitchface.

"We need to be serious, Dean," Sam said "This is getting bad."

Dean sighed "I know," he said "What are we going to do? I seriously can't think of a damn thing to explain this…maybe like a curse or something?"

Sam stared at the laptop screen "I don't know…maybe," he said. He ran a hand down his face. He had been researching on signs of nightmares before death by your worst fear. All he kept coming across were friggen movies and TV shows about a demon that will cause you to be killed from your worst fear. It was from TV though so he doubted the demon was even real.

"We can try summoning the demon," Sam suggested.

"Yeah summon a demon from some chick show…smart," Dean muttered.

"Well it's worth a try," Sam said, feeling annoyed. The events from earlier had both of them on edge and ready to tear each other's faces off.

"How about we just sleep on it," Dean said "Might be able to think clearly tomorrow."

"Yeah and in that time, someone can get killed," Sam said, turning to his brother.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked, exasperated "Seriously."

"Fine…you go to bed. I'm going to do more research," Sam grumbled. Dean rolled his eyes at him and lay back on the bed. It was already friggen 2AM. They had been up all night finding nothing. Castiel couldn't even show up to help. He and Gabriel were apparently doing something important up in Heaven. They had thought it was the Gods, Phobos and Deimos but Gabriel popped in and cleared that up real fast. Dean just sighed and let his eyes close.

Sam researched for a few more hours, looking up everything. He even tried looking up information on a cat that wears a hat but all he kept seeing was friggen Dr. Seuss stuff as well as a ton of other lore and myths that he had no idea what to think of. Within an hour, he was falling asleep with the laptop still in front of him.

. . .

The mist swirled through the keyhole and once more formed into the cat. The cat again gazed at the two sleeping forms. He noticed the one from the night before was lying in an awkward position – not in a way that he could even try to sit on his chest without waking him up. The other form, though, the older human…he was lying on his back on top of the blankets, breathing out soft snores.

The cat gave a smile before silently creeping across the dimly lit room. He hopped up lightly onto the bed and crawled over the sleeping form. He then took a seat upon the man's chest and once again, allowed some mist to do its work.

. . .

Dean jerked awake when he suddenly heard the low, deep growls radiating in the room. He sat up quickly and his stomach turned when his eyes set on a pair of Hellhounds. They were slowly stalking around his bed, fiery red drool spilling from their mouths. Dean literally froze when he realized they were staring directly at him.

"Dean," a familiar voice sounded.

Dean jerked his eyes away from the hounds to see Sam standing to the side of him. He had a smirk curled onto his lips "Sam?" Dean asked, his voice cracked with fear.

Sam smiled "Guess again," he said, his voice smooth and dangerous.

"L-Lucifer," Dean whispered. He then noticed the wings sprawled on either side of Sam's body "What the hell are you doing in my brother?" he asked.

Lucifer smiled "You can say I have a way with your brother," he said, cracking his knuckles.

Dean felt chills up his spine. He darted his eyes around the room once more. They froze when he noticed the light tan of trench coat in the darkness. "Cas," he said, feeling relief wash over him "Cas?" he asked again when he noticed his angel wasn't moving.

Lucifer laughed "Castiel won't help you," he said "You're nothing to him…never were and never will be."

Dean ground his teeth "Cas!" he shouted, ignoring Lucifer completely. He felt his body shake when the hounds closed in around him.

Castiel slowly turned around and Dean felt his heart sink more when those cold, emotionless eyes set on him. The steel gaze made him shiver "Castiel?" he asked.

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice dark and bitter "Bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord... or I shall destroy you."

Dean felt like someone poured liquid ice into his veins "No…" he whispered. He remembered this…

"Bow down, Dean," Castiel growled.

Dean then noticed the black oozy goo start to trickle down his angel's face. "This isn't happening…" he whispered, shaking his head "This already happened." He winced when he suddenly felt a force slam him into the floor. He coughed, feeling his throat burn with blood as he turned his eyes up to see Lucifer leaning down beside him. He filled Sam's face with mock sympathy as he reached a hand down to touch Dean's face "Your brother is here with me," he whispered "Sammy wants you to bow down."

"Go to Hell," Dean spat, batting at the hand that ran through his hair.

Lucifer chuckled and stood back up. He took a few steps away and turned to Castiel, who was still staring down at Dean "Profess yourself, Dean," he demanded.

"Fuck you," Dean hissed, "None of this is real."

Castiel sighed and shook his head as though Dean were some unruly child "If that is what you believe," he said. He turned to Lucifer "He is all yours."

Dean felt a wave of fear seep through him when he noticed Lucifer gaze down at the two Hellhounds which were gradually creeping closer to Dean.

"Get him boys," he said softly.

Dean's eyes widened when he heard the howl in response and instantly, he used the bed to climb to his feet. He flinched but kicked out a foot as one hound leapt at him, long, razorsharp teeth and claws bared.

He yelped out in pain when he felt the teeth latch onto his leg. He clutched onto the frame of the bed as he felt his body become yanked down onto the ground. He shouted when he felt claws dig into his thighs and slide down, tearing through his skin and jeans like a knife in butter.

"Castiel!" he shouted as pain ripped through his body "Please Cas!" he stared at the figure above him…his angel, covered in black ooze and dark eyes. He cried out once more when he felt his body dragged some more as more claws tore through his chest and stomach. The pain was unbelievable as his entire body instantly became drenched in blood. He blinked rapidly as red filled his vision. He gasped and coughed as liquid filled his lungs and trickled up his throat. He now knew that this was real…there was no way that pain like this could come from a dream. He tried to call out to anyone but his voice was caught in his throat and came out as a gurgling sound. Everything then became black.

He flinched when he began to feel his body being pulled and dragged. Pain began to tear through him again as the feeling of being sucked into an ice cold whirlpool took over, crushing every part of his body. It was an icy burn that seemed to last forever until he was suddenly slamming onto a hard surface.

His heart leapt into his throat and his stomach turned when he stared around the room. He blinked a few times, trying to rid of the dizziness in his head. He took a deep breath and was instantly overwhelmed by the dank and humid air. He felt bile in the back of his throat as he was met by the scents of rotted flesh, sulfur and burnt skin.

His heart raced some more when he glanced around. He was no longer in the motel room but in a dark, cell-looking place. He let his feet fall onto the floor and stood up. He turned to see the bed he was on was actually a steel slab covered in barbed wire. He felt his stomach turn again when he felt the thick and heavy pressure of the air around him.

He quickly ran over to the only door in the cell and ice shot through his veins when he walked into a dark but red-tinted field-like place. His hands shook and as he scanned the fire and smoke billowing around him.

"Dean," a voice rose behind him. Dean jumped and his heart clenched when his eyes set on Alastair, his white eyes glowing in the dark red light.

Dean shook his head and backed up "No…no this can't be happening…your dead," he said, his voice raising.

Alastair smiled "Oh you really believe that your little brother could kill me?" he asked with a laugh "You're unbelievable!"

Dean backed up and his heart pounded when he hit a table. He spun and that was when he noticed the souls surrounding him, each strapped down and screaming and pleading. There had to be at least twenty of them each covered in blood and sliced open everywhere they could be.

"Dean," a voice rasped. Dean jumped when his eyes set on the soul just before him. Everything in his body turned to ice when he stared into the dark, heartbroken eyes of his father.

"Dad?" he asked, his voice a broken whisper. He noticed his father covered in a thick sheet of sweat and blood. Cuts and bruises covered his body, creating intricate designs on the skin of his chest and stomach. Designs that Dean was all too familiar with…they were ones he specifically created with Alastair in Hell. His heart sunk when he noticed the scalpel in his own hand.

He quickly dropped it and felt a sob rip through his throat as he turned back to his father's battered soul…a soul he had ruined "No," he cried "I would never…"

"It's okay, Dean," Alastair's voice whispered. Dean flinched and backed away when he felt the hot, damp hand on his shoulder "You're my favorite student…"

"No!" Dean shouted, shoving at Alastair as he turned. The demon laughed and Dean glared at him. He froze when his eyes set on his own reflection in a red-stained and cracked mirror that appeared out of nowhere. He felt more fear when flat, black eyes stared back at him. He shook his head "No," he whispered "I got out of here."

"Shh Dean," Alastair whispered, placing a hand back on Dean's shoulder "This is what you've become…it's for the best, you know that."

. . .

Sam's eyelids fluttered open slightly and heart skipped a beat when he heard heavy breathing. He sat up quickly and darted his eyes over to where Dean was lying on the bed. His brother was covered in sweat, the beads of it dripping down his face and soaking his hair. His eyes were wide and staring up.

Sam then noticed the cat sitting on Dean's chest. The cat was smiling wickedly with his top hat slightly to the side. Instantly, Sam began to sift through his mind to everything he read up on. He had thought it was part of a dream but looked it up just to be sure. He thought back to all of the lore and legends and myths. Cat wearing a hat…something that can shapeshift…sits on chest…causes nightmares.

Sam noticed Dean's eyes becoming bloodshot and he knew what his brother was going through.

"Hey!" Sam shouted before he could rethink it.

The cat quickly turned his head to Sam and smiled.

"I…I demand you leave right now and come back for coffee in the morning," Sam said, silently praying that it would work. It sounded ridiculous but he couldn't think of anything else. If this was truly what he thought then it would have to work until he found a useful item.

The cat tilted his head slightly to the side before suddenly forming into a dark gray mist. Sam stared with wide eyes as the mist swirled through the room before disappearing through the keyhole. He let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding before running over to his brother.


	42. Nightmare 3

. . .

Chapter 42: Nightmare 3:

. . .

Dean's heart pounded as he watched the mist leave the room. He could feel his body slick with sweat as he sat up. What the hell was the Cat in the Hat doing on his friggen' chest? And why the hell did it leave when Sam asked it over for coffee? What the hell?

"Dean," Sam said as he sat on the bed. Dean could feel the pressure of his brother sitting beside him but all he could see was himself with those retched black eyes; the look on his father's face when he stood over him with a scalpel; Castiel's cold, heartless eyes…Lucifer in Sam with the steel gaze. The hellhounds once again tearing him apart like paper in a shredder. He didn't realize he was shaking until he felt an arm wrap around him, holding him still.

"Dean," Sam said again, noticing how his brother was just staring ahead blankly. He wrapped an arm around Dean to stop him from shaking. He felt his stomach turn when Dean looked at him and flinched. Whatever he had a nightmare about must have been really bad.

"Sammy," Dean breathed, finally collecting himself. It was just a nightmare…this was Sam beside him. It wasn't Lucifer…Lucifer wasn't capable of those soft, puppy dog eyes.

"Dean," Sam sighed in relief. He quickly released his arm from Dean, knowing his brother would call him a chick "Are you okay?"

Dean took a deep breath. He was fine; he had been in Hell before. A nightmare was nothing…they were practically a weekly thing for him. He smiled "What was up with you inviting Cheshire cat over for coffee?" he asked with a cracking laugh.

Sam smiled as he gave his brother more space "I honestly didn't know it would work. Last night when I had my nightmare…I saw the same thing. I thought it was just part of my dream. That's why I didn't say anything but I looked it up anyways," he explained "Besides all the Dr. Seuss crap, there was a ton of different lore and whatnot so I kind of just…collected all of the information in my head."

"Well what was that thing?" Dean asked, wiping his forehead with his arm. His heart was finally back in a semi-normal pace but he couldn't get the images out of his head. He really wished Castiel was around…that angel always knew how to make him feel better after a nightmare.

"I believe it's an Alp," Sam said "It's in German lore."

"Alp?" Dean asked, shaking his head "What was up with the coffee?"

Sam smiled slightly as he climbed off of Dean's bed. He took a seat on his own and opened up the laptop to reread the information about Alps.

"It says here that if you invite an Alp over for something to drink then it will stop an attack and be forced to leave and come back in the morning in its true form," Sam explained.

Dean arched an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

Sam nodded "Yeah…the thing can shapeshift…and always wears a hat called a Tarnkappe," he said as he read it on the screen "It's where it gets all of its power."

"It's odd, though…usually its victims are female because it likes the taste of their breast milk," Sam said, reading the information.

"That's sick," Dean said, standing up. He needed a shower badly "Does it say anything about killing people with their worst fear?"

Sam read on a little "It says here that it has an evil eye that can curse people who look into it…and cause diseases."

Dean lifted his eyebrows as he grabbed a new set of clothes. It was only 4AM but he was positive he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep "Well, how do we kill it?"

Sam read some more "Destroying its evil eye will make it…well, good. But to kill it…immobilize it with a lemon then burn it."

Dean paused as he leaned over his bag and turned to Sam "A lemon?"

Sam nodded "Yeah…apparently, they hate lemons."

"Okaaay," Dean drawled "Where are we going to get a lemon at 4AM?"

"Go to that 24 hour market I saw a few miles back," Sam said, closing his laptop "You take a shower, I'll go get the lemon."

"Wait, how are we going to catch it?" Dean asked "If it turns into mist or whatever?"

"Oh…well, it has to come back since I told it to…and just plug up any hole that it can get out of," he said.

Dean nodded "How long do we have?" he asked.

Sam shrugged "I have no idea," he said "But I'm sure we have a few hours."

"Alright," Dean said, walking towards the bathroom. He paused when he heard Sam grab the keys "Sammy?" he asked.

Sam slid his jacket on and turned to Dean "Yeah?" he asked.

Dean took a deep breath "Please be careful out there…if you looked into its eye…"

Sam froze and just stared at Dean for a moment. It had been a really long time since Dean just outwardly expressed concern. He gave his brother a nod "I'll be fine. Trust me, I haven't seen any clowns just roaming around. I think I'm alright."

Dean nodded, his stomach turning in worry. He turned to the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam stared at the room for a moment before heading out.

. . .

Dean and Sam were sitting in the room with a pot of coffee brewing when they heard a knock on the door. Sam gave Dean a tight smile before slowly opening up the door. He arched an eyebrow when he stared down at the very short creature before him.

It stood quite a few feet shorter than Sam and it had pale greenish-tinted skin. Its face was pointed as it stared up at Sam with big, dark eyes. Sam knew its ears would be very pointed if they weren't covered up by the huge black top hat on its head. It was wearing torn light tan pants and a ragged and dirty white shirt. It slid through the door when Sam opened it for access.

Dean stared at the little creature with disgust when he remembered the nightmare it made him have. The Alp stared at the brothers and watched as Sam covered up all exit holes in the room.

"Well look at you," Dean muttered.

"You must let me explain," the Alp said, his voice deeper than either of the Winchester's expected.

"Explain what?" Dean asked, standing up from the chair. He took a step closer to the creature "How you killed five innocent people?"

"Please, my name is Senvrah," the Alp said "I have to do this…I have to do it for my family. I do not mean to curse those with my eye."

"Please," Dean scoffed "Don't try that crap on me."

"It is not a lie," Senvrah said "I have children to care for."

"I happen to know that this is a ruse," Sam said, walking over to his bag.

"How could you say such a thing?" Senvrah questioned, though he was beginning to sense that these men were not just ordinary humans. They seemed to know a lot about him.

"I know," Sam said, sliding the lemon into his coat pocket. He clutched it tightly though, awaiting the right moment.

"Okay," Senvrah said "I will leave you two alone."

Dean shook his head "Not good enough. You killed innocent people…we can't let you go."

Senvrah stared around with wide eyes. He had hoped the deceit of having a family would work…it always worked when he felt trapped. Now he was alone in this room with two men who seemed to know all too well about his kind. He took a deep breath and was met by the scent of coffee "Please understand."

"No," Dean said, stepping closer to the Alp. Senvrah backed up and gasped when he felt a cool breeze on his head as his Tarnkappe was pulled right off of him. He clasped at his bare, bald head and gasped when he felt all power leave his body.

"Please, I'll do anything…just give me back my Tarnkappe," he pleaded as he turned to the taller human who held it.

"You mean your little hat?" Sam asked, holding it up high.

Senvrah stared from one man to the other and he then noticed that the older of the two had the particular glow around him that indicated that he was indeed cursed.

Dean took a deep breath as he stared at the creature. He froze and a chill ran up his spine when he heard a deep, rumbling growl sound behind him. His heart began to pound in his chest as he slowly turned his head. He felt the wave of fear sweep over him like standing naked in a winter breeze as he was met by the dark, fearsome eyes of a hellhound.

"S-Sammy," he whispered, his voice becoming lost in his throat.

Sam immediately turned to Dean when he heard the fear in his voice "What?" he asked.

"Can you see that?" Dean questioned, his eyes still on the hound that stood taller than the table beside the window. Lava-like substance spilled off of its dark body and its claws seemed to dig into the carpet as it stared at Dean like he was prey. If this was what he thought then why the hell was it a friggen hellhound? He was terrified of flying…but he was also afraid of the stupid hounds. Oh he had no idea which one was worse.

Sam stared to where Dean was looking but he didn't see anything "Dean, I don't see anything," he said, suddenly fearing the worst…that Dean was indeed cursed by this Alp, who was staring in the direction Dean was.

"Did you curse my brother?" Sam asked, his voice raising in anger.

Senvrah gasped and backed up from the tall man. Without his Tarnkappe, he was powerless "I did not mean to," he said.

"Make it stop!" Sam shouted at the creature.

Senvrah shook his head "I cannot," he said "I cannot stop it."

"Sam," Dean said, backing up as the hound began to crawl forward.

Sam felt panic in him and instantaneously, his hunter instincts took over. It seemed like slow motion as the Alp jumped towards the door, pointed fingers stretched out to grab the handle. Sam quickly grabbed the thing by its neck and shoved it onto the floor. He was amazed at the strength as Senvrah tried to push him off. Sam then grabbed the lemon from his pocket and shoved the entire thing as a whole into the small mouth of the Alp.

Senvrah felt as his entire body became motionless as the lemon filled him. He felt fear for once in a very long time as he realized he was not going to get out of this place alive.

"Sammy," Dean said, his voice cracking as he backed up further, hoping to get to his bag. If only he could find the demon blade or an angel killing blade…but he didn't have one of those damn things.

"I'm hurrying Dean," Sam said, his voice rushed as he grabbed the lighter fluid and matches from the duffel bag. His hands shook as he ran back over to the Alp, which was curled onto the floor, his mouth pressed out from the lemon.

Sam made sure to look away from those pleading eyes as he dripped the fluid all over the creature. He then turned his head as he flicked the match, lighting the flame on it. He then dropped it onto the creature.

Dean could see the faint glow of fire erupting in the room but all he could do was stare at the hellhound who now had him backed up into a corner with no weapon. He flinched when it leapt up at him. He half expected nothing to happen…he had hoped it was just a hallucination but suddenly, his body was thrown viciously onto the floor.

He yelped out when he felt the pressure of it on top of him and he could smell the hot, dank, sulfuric breath pouring from its mouth on his face.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, grabbing whatever he could find out of the bag. His stomach dropped when he heard Dean cry out in pain. He turned to see Dean's arm sliced cleanly open, claw marks dragged across it. Blood instantly began to cover him and the carpet below.

Dean ground his teeth, trying to hold out the pain. He gasped when the hound suddenly vanished in front of him. It lit up in flames before turning into smoke that descended in the air…disappearing like a ghost after burning their bones. He heaved out a deep breath and let his body slump against the wall. He didn't even care that he was soaked in his own blood or that his skin was torn. He just cared that the stupid hellhound was gone.

Sam turned to see a pile of ash and burnt carpet where the Alp used to be. He was also surprised to see the hat was also just a pile of ash. Without another look, he ran over to Dean, who was leaning against the wall, cradling his injured arm and closing his eyes. His bones were showing clearly. He also noticed Dean's jeans were becoming soaked on his thigh. Sam could tell already that Dean lost a lot of blood and he would most likely need some serious angelic assistance or a hospital…and there happened to not be one for miles.

"Dean," Sam said, pulling his brother into his arms "Hey, look at me."

Dean rolled his eyes and stared at Sam. He was surprised at how dizzy he was. He was sure the hound didn't get him that bad. He glanced down and lifted his eyebrows at his arm. Flesh and muscle hung off of bone and crimson covered the floor, matching with the ugly room. He laughed "Talk about pain splatters…"

"Dean, don't be an idiot," Sam said, pulling off his shirt to try and wrap it around his brothers arm. Dean hissed out in pain "I friggen hate those stupid hellhounds" he muttered, his voice slurring. Dean was honestly surprised at how a stupid injury on his arm and leg had him all mumbly.

"Castiel…its Sam…Dean really needs you right now…I don't think we have time to get to a hospital," Sam prayed at the ceiling.

"Sam, what is wrong?" a voice asked and Sam was surprised to hear it was Gabriel.

"Uh…" Sam started "Dean is hurt badly…I don't think he'll make it to a hospital."

Gabriel surprisingly had a downright serious angel-look on his face as he leaned down. He studied Dean for a moment "Can you let go of him?" Gabriel asked Sam, who hadn't realized he was holding onto Dean like he was going to vanish.

Sam felt his cheeks redden slightly but he unwillingly let go. Dean's eyes popped open at the loss of touch and they turned annoyed when they set on Gabriel. Leave it to Dean to hold a grudge when he was dying.

"Not you…where is Cas?" Dean asked, his voice weak as he tried to pull away from the archangel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes "Castiel is teaching another flying lesson," he said "He cannot be here right now…I heard Sam praying to him so I decided to see what was happening."

Dean blinked when his head became light. He didn't know what to think of the situation. Castiel probably begged Gabriel to help him…Gabriel wouldn't do it on his own.

Gabriel darted his eyes at Dean "No, Castiel did not ask me to come down," he said, realizing how easy it was to hear Dean's thoughts at the moment. That was a bad sign. He gently lifted Dean's injured arm and he winced slightly to see it cut clean down to the bone all across. He then noticed Dean's thigh was also sliced clean through and the artery was slightly nicked. He would have definitely not had made it another few minutes.

Dean sighed as lightheadedness took over and he honestly didn't have an ounce to strength to even argue with Gabriel. He blinked rapidly as numbness took over.

"Dean, you need to stay with me," Gabriel said firmly as he began to let his wings ascend around the hunter.

Dean tried to open his eyes but he just wanted to fall into the dark, warm place. He felt detached from his body. He came back to pain when he felt a hand slap onto his cheek. He popped his eyes open to see amber-gold. He glared "Ow," he said.

Gabriel smirked slightly, not being able to help it. It wasn't that the situation was funny it was more of this human dying from severely deep wounds and bloodloss and complaining about a slap to the cheek.

Dean tried to fall back into the warmth but ground his teeth when he was jerked upright again. He then felt wings close around him, holding him up. For a moment, he forgot where he was but Sam's voice snapped him back to reality. Those were definitely Gabriel's golden wings sending warmth. He felt a hand on his thigh and another on his arm.

Gabriel concentrated on healing the wounds. Normally, healing someone was as easy as a snap of fingers but injuries such as this…caused by a hell hound – which was really needed to question – took more effort since it was a hell creature that caused them. 

Dean felt his wounds closing up and again, he just wanted to fall unconscious. He was amazed when he felt himself allowed to. He drifted off from the pain.

Sam watched Gabriel healing Dean and he had never been more grateful. After a few minutes, Gabriel blinked and let go of Dean, who slumped onto the ground, motionless.

Sam felt fear in his gut "W-What happened?" he asked.

"Oh relax…he is just sleeping it off," Gabriel said as he stood up. He snapped his fingers and Sam lifted his eyebrows to see the entire room in perfect condition. Not blood, burns or dust anywhere. There wasn't even the strange smell of burnt Alp in the room anymore.

Sam leaned down and grunted as he lifted his brother into his arms. He gently placed Dean down on the bed and sighed in relief to see him looking peaceful.

"Care to explain why Dean was attacked by a Hellhound?" Gabriel asked, his voice still somewhat serious. Sam was so used to hearing him crack jokes like the Trickster that it was odd to hear him being mature.

"Um…an Alp," Sam said, tearing his gaze away from his brother. He had honestly thought he would lose Dean again. His heart was beginning to slow down.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow "Ah…did it curse big boy over there?" he asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah…damn thing gave us both nightmares before we figured it out."

Gabriel stared at Sam, his amber-gold eyes filling with concern "I know how brutal their nightmares can be…you alright?"

Sam let out a laugh and nodded "I'm fine…it was mostly just clowns."

Gabriel smiled and shook his head "Of all things you've ever fought…you're afraid of clowns," he chuckled.

Sam laughed as he took a seat on the bed beside Dean "They are just creepy."

"You're an odd one," Gabriel said "That's why I've always had an interest in you. You big monster killing-book reading-big hearted-sasquatch."

Sam chuckled; okay, there was the Gabriel he knew. It was silent for a moment as Sam stared over Dean. He turned back to Gabriel "Thank you," he said "For helping Dean. I know he won't say it."

Gabriel waved a hand "It's fine," he said "but I really do have to get back upstairs."

Sam nodded; he wanted to ask what Gabriel was doing but decided he would rather not know. He grunted in surprised when he felt the short angel climb onto his lap. He groaned into the kiss, though as he wrapped his arms around the firm body and pulled him as close as he could. The kiss was rough yet soft and passionate all at once and it made Sam feel lightheaded. It seemed to end too soon, though. He sighed when Gabriel vanished from his lap in a breeze. He stared around the room for a moment before walking over to the other bed. He sat down and pulled out his laptop, already searching for the next case. He just hoped Dean would now understand that Gabriel changed…he doubted it though. Dean was far too stubborn.


	43. Party In Dean's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel's show up in Dean's dream, ready to party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of silliness about to happen in the next few chapter. I mean, a lot. You have been warned.

. . .

Chapter 43: Party in Dean's Head:

. . .

Dean sighed as he gazed across the beach. It was a nice, warm sunny day. It wasn't hot and it wasn't cold…it was perfect. The sand was soft and warm on his toes like sticking his feet in warm water. The sound of the waves washing onto shore was soothing to his ears. He stared at the turquoise water, the waves creating a ripple effect on the glimmering reflection of the sun.

Nobody else was on the beach…just Dean and the birds that cawed up above. Dean closed his eyes as the sunlight trickled over him, warming his skin everywhere it touched.

"Hello Dean," a voice sounded beside him.

Dean practically jumped out of the chair, his heart pounding in his chest. He darted his eyes to see Lucifer lying down on a lawn chair beside him. A cooler was sitting between them with two open beers on the top.

"What the hell!" Dean growled, feeling irritated already.

Lucifer smirked, his ice blue eyes filled with amusement. He was wearing black swimming trunks and no shirt. His skin seemed really pale under the sunlight. He reached a hand out and pulled Ray Ban sunglasses up from the sand beside him. He slid them on and lifted a beer to his lips. He took a long swig before placing it back down.

"Hello? Earth to angel?" Dean asked feeling more irritated.

"Is this really what you dream about?" Lucifer questioned, turning his head around to stare at the endless beach and water "I expected more iniquity...or naked women running along the sand."

"Oh that's just peachy. What are you doing in my dream?" Dean asked, grabbing the beer beside him. He took a sip and sighed. He stared back out at the water.

"I'm trying to hide from Michael," Lucifer said simply "Figured someone's dream would be a good idea."

"Yeah well I hope Michael fries your wings…come to think of it," Dean said. He grinned and stared up "Hey, uh…Michael…it's Dean. Got your brother here."

Lucifer turned to Dean "Seriously?" he asked "You really think Michael will hear your prayers? For one…we are in a dream…two, Michael is one of the most prayed to angels of…"

"Hello Lucifer," another voice suddenly sounded, cutting him off.

Dean smirked as he turned to see Michael standing to the side of them. His head was tilted slightly to the side and his eyes held an annoyance as he glowered at Lucifer.

"What the…" Lucifer hissed "Michael…join us, won't you?" he waved his hand and another lawn chair appeared to the side of Lucifer.

Michael just stared at Lucifer for a moment before turning to Dean "Hello Dean," he said "Nice to hear from you."

Dean smiled smugly at Lucifer "I knew he'd hear me."

Lucifer's lips formed into a flat line "I forgot about the whole Sword vessel thing."

Michael let a warm smile form on his face "Is this your dream?" he asked.

Dean nodded "Yeah I guess so," he said.

Michael gazed around "It's very nice," he said.

Dean watched as Michael's wings slowly unfurled. The silvery blue colors were radiating in the sunlight and again, Dean just wanted to know what they felt like. He sighed, knowing Michael wouldn't allow it. That archangel had some issue with being touched "So why is Lucifer hiding from you?"

Michael stared up at the sun once more before turning back to Dean "He is just very unpleasant today."

"Please…your just being an ass," Lucifer scoffed as he sipped at his beer. Dean turned and noticed his wings were already out. He lifted his eyebrows as he noticed rainbow-like shine gleaming in the deep ebony. The wings were partially hidden beneath Lucifer's body but were also hanging off of the sides of the chair and over the sand. Dean noticed how one of them even reached beneath his own chair, coming out on the other side. Before he could rethink it, he let his hand fall down to his side to feel the deep, dark feathers.

Lucifer's feathers twitched the moment Dean's fingers touched them; Dean felt an immense wave of emotions pour through him from the small touch. Besides the warm and icy power of them, he felt joy, relaxation, pride and love. He lifted his eyebrows at the range and turned to see Lucifer letting out a long, deep breath as his head rested back on the chair. Dean grinned and slowly ran a feather through his thumb and pointer finger. Tingling electricity rushed through him and he couldn't help the want to feel more. He stared ahead at the water as he let more fingers pick up the feathers.

"I knew there was a reason I came to your dream," Lucifer breathed, his voice completely filled with ease.

Michael knit his eyebrows as he turned back to Dean and Lucifer. He then noticed Dean's hand on the feathers and a small twitch of lips indicated an almost smile. He took a deep breath and walked over to take the seat on the other side of Lucifer.

Dean hissed out in shock when he suddenly felt a huge wing fall on top of his lap. He darted wide eyes at the wing and knit his eyebrows in confusion for a moment when he noticed the gleaming golden color. He then narrowed his eyes to the side of him at the culprit. Gabriel was lounged in another chair on the other side of him. His wings were stretched out far, reaching over Dean and Lucifer's lap.

"Really?" Lucifer asked as he stared at his brother's wing on his lap. He pulled his sunglasses off to shoot Gabriel a glare.

Gabriel just smirked "Deano!" he said.

Dean rolled his eyes at him before trying to shove the wing off his lap. It wouldn't budge so he huffed out in annoyance "What do you want? Why is everyone popping up in my dream?"

Gabriel just grinned "I sensed something happening in your head when I went check on Sammy…speaking of that…"

Dean lifted his eyebrows when Gabriel vanished. He turned his eyes to the other archangels. Lucifer was holding a long, golden feather in his hand. He just stared at it, twirling it between his fingertips.

"That's what I'm talking about," Michael suddenly burst "What is up with you pulling out our feathers, Lucifer?"

Lucifer just smiled as he reached into his pocket. Dean's eyes widened when he noticed him pull out a handful of different colored feathers. He instantly recognized a few of Castiel's deep ebony and blue streaked ones. There were also some silvery blue and golden and some other colors like deep blue, dark yellow, pale red…white and gray. All together there had to be at least thirty different feathers of all sizes.

Lucifer just smiled proudly as he added another golden feather to the pile. He then slid it back into his pocket. He hissed out "OW!" and Dean noticed Michael holding two large, black feathers. He was actually grinning…that was odd.

The two archangels stared at each other for a moment before Lucifer chuckled and shook his head. He sighed and stood up, stretching his wings out "This is boring," he said "We need some music."

Dean just stared as Lucifer snapped his fingers. He groaned when he noticed a huge stage appear on the beach, complete with a microphone and a band. The band members seemed robotic as they played a tune. A screen appeared on the stage, beginning with lyrics.

"Oh hell no," Dean groaned when he realized it was karaoke. Lyrics to the Scorpions 'No One Like You' started to show on the screen as Lucifer climbed up on stage and lifted the mic.

"Get out of my dream right now," Dean shouted but Lucifer ignored him and began to sing. His voice was loud and Dean knew he was singing badly on purpose. He remembered hearing Lucifer hum when Michael took over his body. He knew Lucifer could sing very well if he wanted to. He was at least glad the song was decent and not some crappy pop music.

He stood up from his chair, knowing there would be no more rest after this. He turned when he heard wings and that was when he noticed Gabriel pop onto the beach, holding a severely disoriented Sam by his forearm. Sam's hair was a mess and his eyes were wide as he stared around "What is going on?" he asked "Where did you bring me?"

Dean smiled, glad to see Sam in the midst of this all. Sam turned to Dean "Dean?" he asked.

"We are in Deano's dream," Gabriel said as he let go of Sam's arm. He covered his ears mockingly when he noticed Lucifer singing on the stage.

"Why are you dreaming about Lucifer singing?" Sam asked Dean in a confused tone.

Dean rolled his eyes "I'm not…he just showed up…I was actually relaxing until he did."

"Well Sammy here was dreaming about you and him playing football with a dog," Gabriel said, grinning "That dog can catch some air, I might say."

Sam's cheeks flushed red and Dean just laughed "Did you watch that movie before you fell asleep?" Dean questioned.

Sam nodded "Yeah…"

"Now we're going to have a party," Gabriel said with a smirk "And we couldn't have a party without Sammy here."

Sam just stared around "How am I in Dean's dream?" he asked.

"Because I'm good like that," Gabriel said "Alright…got the music…what are we missing?"

"Was my invitation lost in the mail?" another voice suddenly asked and Dean sighed to see Balthazar standing beside Gabriel. His long, blue and yellow-gold wings seemed really bright compared to the other wings around. He was staring around with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell!" Dean growled in annoyance "How are you all here?"

"Were just missing some booze," Balthazar said, turning to Gabriel "and what on Earth is that bloody noise?" he turned to the stage where Lucifer was finishing up his song. Michael was standing in front of the stage, staring up at his brother.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean smiled despite himself when several kegs along with long tables filled with hard liquor appeared in the sand to the side of the stage. Another song started up and Dean turned to see Balthazar fighting Lucifer for the microphone as 'Another One Bites The Dust' started playing.

He sighed and suddenly wondered where Castiel was.

"It's too bright," Gabriel suddenly said, staring up at the sky "And there aren't enough people."

"What are you…" Sam started. He lifted his eyebrows when Gabriel clapped his hands "Clap on, clap off," he said with a grin. Suddenly, the entire beach turned black as the sun was replaced by a midnight sky. A huge bonfire then lit up by the water, reaching several feet high…it was much larger than any normal bonfire could ever get. Dean then noticed about eighty more random people fill up the beach as well as at least twenty more than that appear in front of the stage to watch Balthazar sing.

"Dean?" Castiel suddenly asked and Dean swore he felt a complete wave of joy wash over him. He was unbelievably happy to see Castiel. He immediately turned to see his angel standing there with his head tilted so far to the side he swore he would snap his neck. His dark wings had an orange glow from the bonfire. Dean smiled and walked over. He pulled Castiel into his arms and took a long, deep breath of his angel's luxurious scent. He smiled when he felt Castiel hold him back tightly.

"What is going on?" Castiel asked as they pulled away from the embrace. Dean stared into those glowing electric blue eyes.

"Your brothers," Dean said, not even caring about the party. If Castiel was there then he would enjoy it all night. Maybe he could even get Castiel buzzed. He smirked at the thought and turned to the several kegs lined up.

"Cassie!" Balthazar said loudly. Castiel lifted his eyebrows when he felt Balthazar throw his arm over his shoulders "Long time no see."

Castiel gave a half smile "Hello Balthazar," he said "What are all of you doing in Dean's dream?"

"Well they were already here when I showed up," Balthazar said, taking a sip from a red plastic cup "I just came because I can sense a party starting from several countries away."

"Will all of this like…I don't know, screw with my head?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, you will be fine. Though if you wake up, the party is over," Gabriel said as he walked over, holding a long, clear bottle of alcohol. It was already halfway gone and somehow, that still surprised Dean even though they were archangels.

Dean smirked "So I'm in control?" he asked.

"Not entirely…" Gabriel said "I slipped you some sleep aids when I went to retrieve Sammy."

"You did what?" Castiel suddenly asked, shoving Balthazar off to glare at his brother.

"Relax," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes "It's a party. Have fun, get drunk and sing!"

"How are four archangels and…an angel going to get drunk on wimpy kegs?" Dean questioned, grabbing the vodka from Gabriel's hand to sip it.

"It's your dream…if you want, you can turn the ocean into an endless supply of booze," Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows, hinting.

Dean grinned and closed his eyes. He imagined the entire ocean was a giant, glowing green supply of Absinthe with extra wormwood. He opened his eyes and smiled when Gabriel and Balthazar cheered "Nice. I'll be back," Balthazar said, walking over with the red cup.

Dean turned to Castiel "You," he said, pointing at him "Go drink as much as you can."

Castiel shifted slightly "I'd rather not, Dean," he said.

"Go. Now," Dean ordered firmly "I want to see which of you can hold your liquor the best."

"Oh you know that will be me," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. He turned to the stage where Lucifer was trying to get Michael to sing "Hey assbutts," he shouted.

Castiel bit down on his lip when he saw Michael dart his eyes at them. He could see the elder archangel become annoyed, the top of his feathers twitching.

"Ocean. Booze. Now," Gabriel shouted, pointing at the lightly glowing waves.

The two archangels turned to the water then Lucifer grinned and grabbed Michael's wing. They began their way over to the Absinthe. Gabriel latched onto Castiel and dragged him over as well.

"What exactly is in that?" Sam asked once the angels were out of earshot.

Dean grinned "Well Absinthe…but there is extra wormwood and their might be a hint of roofies," he said.

Sam's eyes widened as he looked at his brother "Wait…do you think it will work on them?"

Dean shrugged and smirked "Guess were gonna' find out, huh?"

Sam laughed and shook his head "You're such a jerk," he said.

Dean smiled and elbowed Sam "Bitch," he said, taking a swig from the vodka. It was going to be a very long night.


	44. The Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the silliness begins. :D

. . .

Chapter 44: The Hangover:

. . .

Dean took a deep breath as he began to regain consciousness. His head pounded and his stomach turned. He definitely did not want to open his eyes to face the bright sunlight he could feel beating down on his skin.

He smiled slightly when he felt warm, silky feathers brush over the bare skin on his back. Tingling sensations rushed through his skin, already making his headache disappear. He realized he was on his side and he could feel his body curled against another firm, muscular one. He licked his dry, chapped lips and curled closer into the cool body. He felt arms close around him tightly and he snuggled his face closer into the chest. He took a long, deep breath of his angel's scent and froze. Something was off…Castiel smelled like crisp, spring air and clean linen. This smell was more like cinnamon and summer air. He quickly opened his eyes but all he could see was deep black, ebony wings furled around him and two strong, firm arms around his body. His face was pressed up against a pale chest; he blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. He pushed at the wings but they were heavy and he realized that there were six of them wrapped around him like a sleeping bag.

"Hey," he grunted, pushing at them. This was not Castiel with him and the only other angel with black wings was…oh no please say he was dreaming...no, not dreaming…this couldn't be real.

Balthazar licked his lips and blinked a few times as bright sunlight beat down on his face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again when he felt the absurd throbbing headache coming on. He just wanted to shut the stupid sun off. He knit his eyebrows when he felt two strong arms close around his waist and he felt the warmth of someone snuggling close to him. He smiled, trying to remember who he brought home with him the night before but nothing was coming back to him. All he could recall was playing those drinking games with Castiel.

His stomach turned and he peered open an eye to see his wings curled around someone in his arms. He lifted one wing lightly, making sure not to wake whoever was sleeping soundly. He lifted his eyebrows to see the matted and messy shaggy brown hair. He glanced to see Sam fast asleep, his breathing steady with soft snores. Balthazar let his wing fall back over the younger Winchester and smiled. He had no idea how it got to this but it was nice to be held like this for once. He knew he would probably get his butt kicked by Gabriel but he could play it off as not knowing. Apparently, they all got overly plastered the night before. He let out a long breath and held onto Sam tightly.

Gabriel sighed and smiled when he felt arms around his body. He could feel the warmth of a body against his back. He knew all six of his wings were out. He could feel three of them wrapped over the body behind him and he grinned. He then felt movement as his head moved up and down. He knit his eyebrows when he felt pressure of another body in front of him lying on top of his other three wings. He then sensed the breathing and realizing his head was on someone else's chest. Now he was really confused; two different people? He opened his eyes and they widened when he noticed just whose chest he was using as a pillow.

He lifted his head to stare at the eldest hunter lying fast asleep on his back. His thick scruff was covered in sticky white whipped cream and there was a lollipop stuck in it. His hat was halfway off of his head and his shirt was ripped. He had a bottle of whiskey in his hand and Gabriel pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh when he noticed an eyebrow shaved off.

Gabriel then turned his head and his stomach flipped when he realized it wasn't tall, muscular Sam spooning with him but a particular demon. His deep scarlet and tuscan red leathery wings were flat on the wooden floor. He noticed they were on the stage. Crowley's eyes were closed and his mouth was open as he slept; a small pile of drool was dripping down his cheek on onto the floor.

Gabriel knit his eyebrows and before flipping out, he decided to try and recall the events from before. He was running blank…last thing he remembered was holding Castiel upside down while he did a keg stand. He grinned at the memory but sighed…he didn't even remember Crowley or Bobby ever showing up and now he was stuck between them. What on Earth happened?

He glanced around the beach from the stage to see the mess. Bottles and cans, kegs and food scattered the entire place. The water was still green but he was sure that the level of it had drastically dropped several inches. How much did they drink?

He leaned back slightly when Bobby grunted and he felt the hunter's arm curl around his shoulders. He blinked a few times, ignoring how awkward that was before scanning the area again. He could see a few forms lying in the sand. He could instantly tell where Lucifer was from his wings but he couldn't see who was wrapped up in them. He felt his stomach drop when he realized he couldn't see Sam. He turned to see Balthazar on the other side of the beach, just by the water. His wings were bright and also wrapped around another form. He could see bare feet sticking out from the mess of feathers and he instantly recognized those big feet. That was indeed Sam and for some reason, he felt slightly relieved that it wasn't Lucifer with his hunter.

He sat up a little bit more, earning a groan from both of the men around him. He darted his eyes around everywhere but Castiel or Michael were nowhere in sight.

"What the hell?" Bobby suddenly growled and Gabriel looked down to see the elder hunter bolting upright. His eyes widened when they set on Gabriel.

Gabriel smirked "Good morning," he said "Rough night?"

Bobby felt his stomach turn when he realized he was curled up with friggen' Gabriel. He lifted his eyebrows when he noticed Crowley on the other side of the archangel. He had no idea how this happened. He couldn't remember anything past being thrown into the green ocean by Michael. That was odd in itself. He was just sleeping at his house when Balthazar popped up into his dream and grabbed him…then he ended up at some beach party that was apparently in Dean's grapefruit.

"Do you remember anything?" Gabriel questioned as he lifted his wings. He slapped them down – hard – onto the demon.

Crowley hissed and sat up abruptly, his head pounding and screaming at him. He blinked a few times and instantly, his entire heart came to a stop when he realized he was lying beside an archangel. Gabriel was just staring at him darkly. He could smell the archangel all over his body and he realized he had been sleeping with the friggen guy!

"Calm down. I'm not going to kill you," Gabriel said lightly "What are you doing here, though?"

Crowley felt anger rise "What do you mean, what am I doing here!" he growled "Why don't you ask your brother!"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow "Which one?" he questioned "Lucifer?"

"No!" Crowley ground his teeth "Michael."

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows "Michael? He brought you here?"

Crowley rolled his eyes "Obviously…you think I would come here on my own? To a place filled with five angels and three hunters who want me dead?"

Gabriel pursed his lips "Good point." He said.

Crowley just glared. He didn't remember much but he was just sitting there in his little place in Hell. He had finally got all of those stupid fairy tinkerfang things locked up in a place it would take a good while to get out of and the Lucifer hallucinations had finally subsided for a little bit. He was finally allowed to relax and the damn archangel showed up and grabbed him. Then he was in a place filled with everyone who wanted him dead and those lovely little 'angels' took turns holding him under the green water. That was all he remembered though.

"Where is that demon knife?" Bobby asked when he set eyes on Crowley.

Crowley turned to the hunter and let out a laugh when he noticed an eyebrow missing "Looks like I'm not the only one they screwed with."

Bobby furrowed his eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"What the hell?" they suddenly heard a shout.

Dean shoved at Lucifer's wings again but they wouldn't budge "What the hell!" he shouted angrily.

Lucifer groaned when he felt his wings being shoved. He didn't want to move ever again. He licked his lips and took a deep breath as he closed them tighter. He then realized there was someone in his wings and that someone was clawing at his chest and biting his feathers. He knit his eyebrows and lifted his wings to reveal a severely ticked off hunter.

He blinked at Dean a few times and then started laughing "Wow…did we seriously snuggle all night?"

Dean glowered at Lucifer and threw his fist. He winced when it felt like he hit a brick wall. Lucifer lifted is eyebrows and pursed his lips "I'm not done," he said. Dean was about to run back but felt himself yanked back down by three powerful wings. He ground his teeth when his body was pulled back against Lucifer's and he became immobile as the wings held his arms and legs down like a straightjacket.

"Let me go," Dean growled in annoyance.

Lucifer smiled and let his head fall back onto the sand. He closed his eyes and pulled the hunter as close as he could. He couldn't help the grin as Dean tried and failed to even thrash. He had him good.

Sam tried to jump upright when he heard his brother shout but he was stopped by a weight over his body that he couldn't see. He sighed and shoved at the body he was curled against. He paused when he realized this body was far too tall to be Gabriel's. He widened his eyes to see Balthazar slowly opening his eyes.

"Balthazar?" Sam asked, pausing in confusion.

Balthazar did his best to put on an innocent expression "Sam?" he asked "What are you doing in my wings?"

"Alright Balth," Gabriel's voice sounded "Let my man go."

Balthazar felt ice shoot through his veins. He quickly lifted his wings to allow the tall man to stand up. He sat up and stared up at Gabriel, waiting to be thrown around or hit or something. He didn't expect Gabriel to grin.

Sam stood up and groaned when he felt his head spin. He had a really bad hangover. He slowly wrapped his arms around the correct angel and smiled when he felt Gabriel run a hand through his hair. His headache disappeared instantly.

"I'm sorry Gabriel," Balthazar said, standing up and brushing the sand off of his clothes.

"It's fine. I'd rather it was you and not Lucifer or something," Gabriel said with a shrug "I woke up with two men."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and his stomach dropped when he thought one of them might have been Dean.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Um…Crowley and Bobby," Gabriel said "Talk about an awkward morning."

Sam knit his eyebrows "Bobby? Crowley? They're here?"

Gabriel nodded "Apparently Balthazar dragged Bobby here and Michael brought Crowley…speaking of that…where the heck is that angel?"

"Where is Dean?" Sam asked, glancing around the beach. His eyes paused to see Dean looking frozen in Lucifer's arms.

"Oh you can't see his wings," Gabriel said "Yeah, Lucifer won't let your brother go. He has six wings holding him still."

"Hey douchebag," Sam growled, stomping over to Lucifer "Let my brother go."

Lucifer sighed and wiggled slightly as if trying to become comfortable. He pretended not to hear Sam.

"Come on, Luci," Gabriel said as he walked over. He glanced around to see Balthazar following them. Bobby and Crowley were walking down from the stage. The demon was babbling on and Bobby just looked really upset.

"Do you really want Castiel to see you?" Gabriel asked "You saw him last night."

Lucifer quickly let go of Dean, who instantly stood up and slammed a foot down on the black wings.

"Ow," Lucifer muttered as he sat up. He closed in four wings, leaving out just two. He stood up and stretched "Where is that little brat?"

All of them glanced around for Michael or Castiel.

"Maybe they left," Dean said, turning back to Gabriel.

"Maybe…" he said "But I can still sense them…somewhere."

"Nobody remembers what happened last night?" Sam asked, turning to Dean.

Dean pressed his lips together and lifted his eyebrows when Bobby stomped over looking like an angry bulldog. He had one brow missing and that just made him want to laugh. Not to mention the whipped cream and lollipop in his facial hair. What the hell happened?

Gabriel took a look over everyone's clothes. He lifted his eyebrows to see Crowley wearing a French maid outfit. How did he not notice that before?

"What are you wearing?" Sam asked Crowley.

Crowley stared down and his eyes darkened and cheeks reddened in embarrassment "Bollocks!" he hissed. He snapped his fingers and was suddenly wearing a suit again.

Sam then realized he was wearing very short booty shorts, no shirt and tan cowboy boots. He realized everyone was staring at him and he felt his cheeks and neck flush up "Can someone help me out here?"

Lucifer licked his lips and shook his head "Mm Mm Mm I'm lovin' it," he said smoothly.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat and he stared down to find himself wearing nothing but boxers with kittens on them. He sighed in relief…it was bad but at least it wasn't girl clothes.

Gabriel turned to his own clothes to find his shirt unbuttoned all the way down. His skin felt sticky and his pants and shirt were sticky as well and he could smell the whipped cream. He turned wild eyes to Bobby, who looked terrified as he felt his own sticky beard.

"Aw no way," Bobby growled "Friggen idjit, don't get any bright ideas. I would never do something like that."

Dean chewed on his lower lip "Guys…I kinda…well, the Absinthe was roofied."

All of the angels turned to Dean at the same time "Are you kidding? You roofied Angels of the Lord?" Balthazar asked.

Gabriel laughed "That's fine because I roofied all of the other booze."

Dean glared at him, wishing he could remember what happened. He glanced around to the mess "We really should find Castiel…"

They all agreed and began to walk down the shore.

. . .

Michael took a deep breath and moaned when the sunlight burned his eyes as he tried to open them. Every muscle in his entire body ached and throbbed and it felt as though there was holy fire lighting up his brain and eyes and everything. And he knew what that felt like from experience. Okay, it wasn't that bad but still annoying. He was lying on his back.

He went to let his wings stretch and that was when he felt all six of them already out. He could feel that they were partially wet and curled over himself. He took a deep breath and was overwhelmed by the intense scent of alcohol. It made his stomach turn.

His eyes popped open when he felt movement on his body and his heart skipped a beat. He glanced down and arched an eyebrow when he realized he was wearing nothing but swimming shorts. He knit his eyebrows to see the angel in a trench coat curled over him. Castiel's body was completely on top of Michael's and he had one arm under Michael's back. The other hand was curled up to his face and Michael smiled to see Castiel's thumb in his mouth. He looked so adorable as he lay his head on Michael's chest. His wings were splayed across the entire surface and halfway in the green water.

Michael felt his stomach churn when he realized that the object they were on was swaying and bobbing on light waves. He glanced around to see that they were on a large, wooden door in the middle of endless green water. He couldn't see even a mere hint of land. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember the night before.

Castiel sighed and he curled tighter against the warm, smooth body beneath him. He could feel bare skin against his and the shallow breathing. He opened his eyes when he felt his thumb in his mouth. He quickly pulled it out to see the wet skin. He then felt his wings were unnaturally heavy with being soaked. He lifted his head up and gasped when he realized he was not on top of Dean but Michael.

"N-no Castiel," Michael hissed, sitting up when he realized the younger angel was about to freak out. He quickly grabbed the trench coat to hold Castiel still but it was no use. Castiel tried to jump off and for a moment, the door swayed and shook. After a few seconds, Michael hissed out when they fell over into the green liquid.

Castiel hissed out in pain as it shot through his body from his stomach. He quickly fumbled to grab onto the door and he pulled himself back up. Michael followed a moment later and the two of them let out deep breaths as they repositioned themselves.

Castiel and Michael glanced at each other and Castiel tilted his head when he noticed some very particular drawings scattered across his brother's face. Some were very inappropriate body parts all pointing towards his mouth. There was also breasts drawn on his forehead above his eyes.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the drawings on Castiel's face. There was an arrow pointing to his mouth with the words 'Insert Here' next to it. He was about to say something but Castiel turned his gaze down.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows when he realized he was wearing nothing but his trench coat and what he knew was called a speedo. The speedo was bright, neon orange. That wasn't what had him so surprised. All the way from his chest down to his groin was a drawing of someone's face. He knit his eyebrows when he recognized the face as Balthazar's. Balthazar was beaming with white teeth and holding up two thumbs. Castiel ran a hand over it and hissed in pain when he felt it stinging through him.

"Is that a tattoo?" Michael asked curiously. He had known about Sam and Dean getting tattoos to keep demons out. He didn't know angels could get them though.

Castiel pouted and nodded "I believe it is," he said "It hurts."

Both of them tried to remember what happened or how they ended up there. Castiel couldn't remember a thing after having a shots contest with Gabriel. Michael couldn't remember anything past taking a swim with Lucifer.

"Which way is the beach?" Castiel questioned, shaking out his wings to rid of some of the sticky sensation.

Michael scanned the area "Um…I think it's that way," he said, pointing to his left.

They both sighed and spread their wings.

. . .

"Hey! There they are," Lucifer shouted. He pointed to the sky where Michael and Castiel were descending towards the ground. He belted out a laugh when he saw Castiel in the trench coat and speedo.

Castiel and Michael landed and walked towards the crowd that was waiting.

Dean froze and arched an eyebrow at his angel wearing nothing but a trench coat and speedo. He laughed at the sight but stopped when he noticed the huge tattoo covering most of his upper body. All of them turned to Balthazar, who was staring with wide eyes.

"I have no idea how that happened," he said, holding out his hands "But I must say, that is one sexy tattoo."

"Hey Dean…remember that," Lucifer said, pointing to Castiel's face where it said 'Insert Here'. Dean pressed his lips together and his cheeks reddened.

"Remember what?" Castiel asked, glancing around "And what is he doing here?" he glared at Crowley.

"Alright…does anyone have any idea what happened last night?" Gabriel asked as he wrapped an arm around Sam.


	45. The Hangover 2

. . .

Chapter 45: The Hangover Part 2:

. . .

"Wow Michael," Lucifer said, acknowledging the drawings on his face. He laughed at one which ended right at his mouth.

Michael became confused as they all laughed. He had no idea what was wrong but he assumed someone drew on his face like Castiel. He really wished he knew who did it. He sighed and mentally cleaned his face.

"Wait a sec," Balthazar suddenly said as everyone stared at each other blankly "I think I have pictures."

Dean arched an eyebrow as he walked over to Castiel. He stared at the tattoo on his angel's chest and placed a hand on it. Castiel winced and pulled back slightly as the pain burned through him.

"Can you heal it?" Dean questioned, staring up into those pained bright blue eyes.

Castiel thought about it, pursing his lips "I think I can," he said. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he allowed his powers to heal the tattoo. It tingled through his skin before rushing into the mark where the tattoo was.

"Aw that was such a nice one," Balthazar said as he walked over to the sand where his jacket was "You didn't want to look at me for eternity?"

"He would probably get a new vessel before that ever happened," Lucifer snarked with a laugh.

Castiel smiled to see the horrible tattoo completely vanished. He was about to mojo some clothes on but Dean stopped him "No way. Stay like that," he said with a grin as he slid a hand down the smooth, healed skin of his angel.

"Ah, here we are," Balthazar said, lifting a very nice camera from the jacket pocket. He paused and turned to each person "Are we sure we want to see these?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean watched as a huge, theater sized TV formed itself onto the beach. Couches and chairs appeared right in front of it and with a clap of hands, clouds covered the sun so whatever was on the screen could be more visible.

"I started taking pictures once Michael face-planted into the keg," Balthazar said with a smirk as he walked over to the TV. He placed the camera down and hooked it up to a cord that appeared out of nowhere. He then brought the camera over to a plush chair, the cord extending as he walked.

Dean took a deep breath and smiled as he grabbed Castiel's hand. He stared over to his angel to notice all of the markings were off his face. The two of them then sat upon one of the couches in the front.

Gabriel grinned when Sam stepped in front of him. Sam hissed out when he felt a hand crack across his bare cheeks that were hanging out of the booty shorts. He couldn't believe how uncomfortable it felt in a certain area. He ground his teeth and glared at Gabriel as he tried to adjust the shorts that felt as though they were sticking to his skin.

"Look at those legs," Lucifer whistled as he walked beside Gabriel "Think you look better in those Daisy Dukes than the original."

Gabriel chuckled softly in agreement. He then smirked and tossed a pen onto the sand "Sammy, you think you can pick that up for me?" he asked.

Sam shot them an irritated look before taking a seat on the closest couch he could. Gabriel smiled as he flopped onto the couch beside the hunter. He then leaned back against the armrest and pulled Sam's legs onto his lap.

"What idjit shaved off my eyebrow?" Bobby asked as he sat down on the other side of Dean. He reached up to feel the smooth skin where it used to be.

Everyone glanced at each other curiously but honestly nobody had an idea. Dean turned to Bobby and had to hold his breath to refrain from laughing because – really – it looked hilarious on his face. He grinned, though when he plucked the lollipop from his scruff. Bobby hissed out and smacked Dean's hand but rolled his eyes when he noticed the candy.

"I think something might have happened between you and – " He was cut off before he could finish.

"I didn't do anything with anyone you damn idjit," Bobby muttered, annoyed.

"You seem really defensive," Lucifer noted as he took a seat on the couch directly beside the one Dean, Cas and Bobby were on.

"You know what that means," Balthazar added.

"He probably remembers – is that even whipped cream on your face or something else sticky and white," Lucifer continued.

"Shut the hell up!" Bobby growled "Don't know how I put up with you asshats."

"Lucifer, will you stop it," Michael chided as he sat beside his brother "In case you don't recall, you were almost crying last night."

"Was not," Lucifer defended with wide eyes.

"Ooh now who sounds defensive," Dean said as he entwined his fingers with Castiel's.

"Will you please just shut up," Balthazar said "So we can start looking at the pictures…there are quite a few."

Every quieted down as they anticipated to reveal the events which occurred the night before. Crowley stuffed himself on the other side of Bobby, who elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You ready?" Balthazar asked as he lifted his camera.

Everyone nodded and he turned it on.

All at once, everyone turned their eyes to Michael at the first picture. It was a close up of his face with huge, wide eyes and a tilted head.

. . .Flashback. . .

"What is that thing?" Michael asked as he lifted himself up off of the ground. His cheek throbbed from where it slammed into the keg but he ignored it to look at the object in Balthazar's hands. Before the younger angel could reply, Michael tore it from his hands to inspect it.

He tilted his head as he flipped it to stare at the small circular piece of glass that protruded from the rest. His eyes widened when a bright flash blew up in his eyes. He quickly dropped the object and rubbed the sting from his eyes. He was astonished at how bright it was…of course, he was used to bright lights but that one was just unexpected.

Balthazar laughed as he lifted the camera up off of the sand. He inspected the picture and chuckled to himself "It's called a camera, Michael. It takes pictures."

Michael knit his eyebrows and saw little spots everywhere he looked "I think it messed up my eyes," he said.

"It'll go away in a few seconds," Balthazar said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. He couldn't stop grinning as he realized how drunk Michael already was. He could barely walk straight and he was beginning to slur his speech. He definitely couldn't hold his liquor. He just shook his head before turning around to take some more pictures.

"Hey!" Gabriel suddenly shouted. He glowered when his eyes set on Sam standing in front of the stage. He was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand, taking a swig from it as two half-naked girls began to grind against him.

"Hey Gabe," Sam said as he finished his swig and turned to see the archangel stumble over, his amber-gold eyes lit with annoyance.

Gabriel grabbed an arm of each woman. They both made sounds of protest as he pushed them away. He then closed the distance to Sam and wrapped an arm around the hunter's waist.

"Nobody gets to grind my moose but me," Gabriel said flatly. He turned to the girls and snapped his fingers. Instantly, all of the extra people on the beach faded into nothing, leaving nobody but the angels and the two hunters.

"Oh come on," Sam said as he took another sip and stared down at the archangel "Are you really jealous?" he asked, his voice lit with amusement. He had never seen Gabriel get jealous before.

Gabriel felt his stomach warm as the tall hunter wrapped his arms around him. He hissed out in delight when he felt Sam's hands brush into his wings. Pleasure coursed through his veins and he realized his wings were ultra-sensitive. That was one thing about angels…when they drink, their wings become more sensitive than anything. He couldn't help the moan "Oh right there Sammy," he breathed.

Sam grinned when he felt Gabriel shudder in his arms. He then felt the warmth and tingling in his fingertips and realized he must have been touching the wings "Right here?" he asked as he dropped the bottle of whiskey. He entwined both of his hands into the warmth and Gabriel moaned louder, his head slumping onto Sam's chest.

"Oh yes," Gabriel groaned, vibes shooting up and down his spine.

Sam grinned smugly and then leaned his head over Gabriel's shoulder. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth. He lifted his eyebrows to feel the warmth and tingling on his tongue and he gently bit down.

Gabriel gasped and moaned loudly as the most unbelievable pleasure pulsed through him. He felt his knees buckle and he was suddenly on the ground. Before Sam could react, he turned amber-gold eyes at the hunter and shook his head "Oh now you're gonna' get it," he said, grabbing his hand.

Sam grunted as he was pulled across the beach. Gabriel stopped once they were out of sight and behind the stage. He pushed the hunter onto the ground and crawled on top of him, beginning to press kisses along his neck.

. . .Present. . .

Balthazar paused and the room filled with groans and gagging when he stopped on a very inappropriate picture of Sam and Gabriel. Let's just say Sam was on his hands and knees.

"Oh my…" Sam gasped "Balthazar! What the hell!" his cheeks turned dark scarlet and he hid his face.

"Aw come on…that's just sick," Dean muttered, shielding his eyes.

"Friggen idjit!" Bobby shouted, turning his head "I don't have enough brain bleach to ever rid of that image."

Balthazar chuckled as he moved onto the next picture.

Everyone then turned to Castiel, who was tilting his head at the picture.

. . .Flashback. . .

"Castiel!" Dean shouted "C'mere man."

Castiel began to walk over to Dean. He gasped when he started to trip over a branch that appeared out of nowhere. He turned his eyes to see Michael laughing with Balthazar. He glared at them for a moment before remembering a certain gesture he learned from Dean. He lifted up his hand and stuck up his middle finger at them. He blinked when a flash burst in front of his eyes and he then noticed Balthazar hunched over, laughing even harder.

"Did you just flip them off?" Dean suddenly asked.

Castiel turned to his hunter "I liffed my middle finger at them…if thas whatchu mean," he slurred.

Dean beamed and chuckled as he grabbed the lapels of Castiel's trenchcoat. He yanked him into a rough and needy kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth and Dean clutched onto him tighter, wanting more. Dean was drunk and he definitely knew that…he couldn't control himself one bit anymore. He bit down on Castiel's lower lip, earning a surprised hiss from his angel. He then clutched the arches of Castiel's wings and squeezed them as he kissed him harder.

Castiel shivered in delight, trying to hold Dean as tightly as he could.

Dean gasped "Cas…ca-can't breathe," he choked out as his ribs felt on the verge of snapping.

"Oh sorry," Castiel said, letting go of him.

Dean took a deep breath, his body hot and bothered but he really wanted Castiel to do this "C'mere," he said, grabbing his angel's hand. He pulled him over to where a keg stood. Gabriel was on his hands with his feet being held up by Sam. A tube reached from the keg and into Gabriel's mouth.

After a moment, Gabriel hopped back onto his feet. He grinned as he lifted the keg up. He shook it to prove it was empty before tossing it. He turned to Castiel "Your turn," he said.

Castiel tilted his head "What do I do?" he asked.

"We hold your legs up so your standing on your hands…then you drink the beer from that tube," Gabriel said, pointing to where a few more kegs were "Though I don't expect you do drink the whole thing…that takes a lot of practice."

Castiel arched an eyebrow "Really?" he asked "Get me three."

Dean lifted his eyebrows "Cas…are you sure?"

Castiel nodded and Gabriel let out a laugh. He shook his head as he pulled over three kegs. He pumped them ready then lined them up side-by-side and held out his hands "Come on…I'll hold ya' up."

Castiel shook his head with a shit-eating grin on his face "I got it," he said, walking over.

Dean widened his eyes at his angel and turned to see Sam and Gabriel each with the same reaction. Gabriel crossed his arms as the younger angel walked over to the kegs. He took a deep breath and in a simple motion, latched his hands onto the handles of the middle keg. He then swung his legs up until he was at an upright position. He took a deep breath and moved one hand off of the handle, using just one arm to hold the rest of his body up. He grabbed the three tubes and placed all of them into his mouth. Then one-by-one, he opened the valves. Instantly, he could feel the beer flowing into him. He held the three tubes in place while holding himself up.

Dean stared with huge eyes as he watched his angel do something he probably never thought he would ever see in his life. Castiel's wings were even held out perfectly to the sides, adding more balance. Gabriel whistled as he turned watched…he half expected Castiel to let go after a short time but he was holding on strong.

"Damn Cassie," Balthazar said, lifting the camera. He snapped a picture and laughed "That's what I'm talking about…it's the quiet, nerdy ones that surprise you the most."

Dean laughed and beamed at Castiel proudly. It was a surprisingly short amount of time before Castiel hoisted his legs down onto the sand. He wiped his mouth and shook his head as everything spun around him furiously. He stumbled for a moment and smiled when arms wrapped tightly around him.

Gabriel walked over to the kegs to inspect them. He lifted each one and laughed when he discovered they were all as empty as they could get "Wow Cas," he said "I admit, I'm impressed…but now you're completely screwed up."

Castiel smiled with glazed eyes as he leaned against Dean.

Michael watched them for another moment before gazing around the beach. His eyes set on Lucifer, who was sitting on the stage alone, his legs swaying from side to side as he stared over the water. Michael instantly made his way over…if Lucifer noticed him walking over, he didn't show it. Michael stumbled over the cord for the microphone as he tried to walk over. He hissed out in pain when he fell on his face beside his brother.

Lucifer turned to see Michael on his face and he smiled slightly. He sighed and shook his head as Michael climbed back onto his feet. He then sat beside Lucifer. He stared over at the green glowing ocean; it was silent except for the sounds of laughter by the bonfire where Michael could see them holding Sam upside down to drink from a keg.

"Why aren't you joining the party?" Michael questioned, his head spinning dizzily.

Lucifer was silent for a moment "I'm just thinking," he said.

"About what?" Michael asked, staring at the way the moonlight illuminates his brother's wings. He could see the light starting to shine through more and it made his own grace feel warm.

Lucifer took a deep breath "Just remembering," he said softly "How things were before my fall."

Michael felt like someone dropped ice into his gut "Why are you thinking about that?" he asked.

Lucifer felt his grace twist and he tried to stop it but he felt his eyes begin to burn and a trickle down his cheek. He closed his eyes when he felt Michael's grace touch his as Michael brushed the wetness from his cheek. He turned to his brother "How do you think things would be if I never fell?"

Michael bit down on his lip. He really didn't know what to say about it "Lucifer…" he sighed "Come here."

Lucifer shook his head and pulled away. He was really buzzed and he felt pathetic for letting emotions rise. Normally, he was the life of the party but being like this…with his brothers…it just made him wonder. Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed Lucifer's wing "You. Come here," he said.

Lucifer couldn't help the smile at his brother's demanding tone. He grit his teeth when Michael jumped down from the stage, pulling him with.

"Where are we going?" Lucifer asked as Michael dragged him along.

Michael stopped and Lucifer arched an eyebrow to see him stripping off his clothes.

"We are brothers, Michael," he said.

"Oh shut up," Michael snapped.

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows. He had never once heard Michael say 'shut up' to him before. It was quite amusing.

"Strip," Michael said "I heard swimming like this is relaxing."

Lucifer laughed "You want to skinny dip?" he asked, his voice incredulous.

"Don't take everything off," he said.

Lucifer nodded and snapped his fingers. Michael paused to see both him and Lucifer in nothing but swimming shorts. Lucifer sighed "Okay, let's go swim," he said, running towards the water.

. . .Present. . .

Balthazar stopped on the picture he managed to capture. He was nearly positive this would never happen again. It was a perfect image of Michael and Lucifer on the stage together. The pain in both archangel's eyes was clear as Michael had a thumb on Lucifer's cheek, wiping away the single tear. It literally looked like a picture to be cherished.

"That is fake," Lucifer suddenly said crossing his arms "Someone messed with that picture."

Michael was smiling, happy to see that the moment was captured but he felt strange…like that was a personal moment between brothers that nobody should see. He sent Balthazar a look and the angel instantly widened his eyes and nodded. He quickly changed the picture, still surprised by the silence in the room once it came up. Nobody seemed to want to say anything about it either too afraid or just too surprised.

The room then filled up with laughter at the next image. Michael and Bobby happened to be the stars of that one.

. . .Flashback. . .

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he stumbled across the beach. His angel and Michael were standing side-by-side with very…dark looks on their faces.

Dean lifted his eyebrows to see Bobby standing in front of them. He looked very upset as he shouted at the angels "You idjits bring me back this instant!" he shouted.

"Bobby?" Dean asked, stumbling into Castiel as he tripped on a piece of seaweed.

"Dean…can you tell these asshats to send me back to my own damn dream?" Bobby growled "That idiot right there just barged on into my head and dragged me here," he was pointing to Balthazar, who was grinning stupidly.

"Mwah?" he asked, pointing to himself "How could you say such a thing?"

Bobby was fuming as he started to storm over to Balthazar.

"Bobby, calm down. Have fun. We have enough alcohol," Dean said, holding out a hand.

Bobby punched his hand away. Dean hissed out from the sudden pain and clutched his hand.

"Don't touch Dean," Castiel said, his voice thick and drunken as he swayed in front of Dean.

Bobby arched an eyebrow "Oh quiet you," he said.

Castiel turned to Michael, who was staring off into nowhere "Michael…I think Bobby needs to cool down," he said, giving a hint.

Michael stared for a moment before a smirk curled onto his face. He was drunk and all he wanted to do was mess with people. Michael hadn't realized he was so cruel when this obliterated but he wanted to have fun. Before the eldest hunter could react, Michael grabbed onto the top of his arm and spread his wings.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as Michael soared up into the air with a thrashing and cursing Bobby.

Michael took a deep breath as he rose higher "You might want to stop moving. I am very uncerdnated right now. I could drop you," he said to the hunter.

"I am going to kill you," Bobby growled "Put me down!"

Michael smiled and turned to stare at the many people on the beach who were now running over to watch the scene unfold "You want me to drop you? Okay."

"Who is he about to drop?" Sam asked Dean as he ran over.

"H-he has Bobby," Dean said, staring with wide eyes. He didn't even know what to make of the scene.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, his voice extremely loud. Far too louder than what it needed to be.

Balthazar stared in shock but lifted the camera to get a snapshot. Michael's silvery blue wings were glowing in the midnight sky as he held Bobby over the glowing green ocean. He lifted his eyebrows but snapped the picture just as Michael let go of the hunter. Bobby fell about ten feet into the water. It wasn't far but it was still a cruel thing to do.

"I'm so proud of him," Lucifer said to the side of Dean as he stared up at Michael, who was flying back to the sand.

Dean turned to see Castiel running over to Michael. He stared in shock as they friggen high fived each other. Dean had never known his angel could be so evil.

A moment later, Bobby was climbing onto the beach, completely soaked. His eyes were completely glazed over and Dean knew he was already drunk from the extra wormwood and roofied Absinthe. He stared around for a moment, shooting everyone a glare before stomping over to the tables where the alcohol resided.

"You know what!" Michael said loud and drunkenly "I'ma get that demon!"

"Hell yah," Dean said, cheering him on.

"Michael you shouldn't," Lucifer said "I really don't think you should go out fly-"

He was cut off as Michael disappeared with a smirk on his face.

Dean laughed "I think that was a 'screw you'."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and turned to Dean "Wan' go take shots w'me?" he slurred.

Dean knit his eyebrows for a moment before grinning "Why the heck not?" he said.

Lucifer's face lit excitedly and Dean grunted when he felt the hand clasp onto his wrist like a metal clamp. He was either too drunk to stop it or too drunk to care as he let Lucifer drag him over to the bonfire.


	46. The Hangover 3

. . .

Chapter 46: The Hangover Part 3:

. . .

Balthazar paused as he went on to the next picture. The entire room suddenly erupted in laughter. Balthazar couldn't even control his own. He had to place the camera down so he wouldn't drop it from shaking.

Crowley glowered at the screen and crossed his arms over his chest. He kicked Bobby's leg just because he was the closest person. He earned a crack to the head in response.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up," Crowley muttered in annoyance.

Dean was surprised to see Castiel laughing softly as he stared at the picture as well.

Crowley stood in a French maid outfit; his face was filled with complete annoyance and he held a feather duster in one hand and a tray filled with jello shots in the other.

. . .Flashback. . .

Dean and Lucifer leaned back against a log in front of the bonfire as they each sipped on a beer. Six shot glasses were placed in between them, filled with the glowing green liquid.

"You ready?" Lucifer asked as he turned to Dean.

Dean sighed "You realize that I'm human…this will literally kill me if I drink too much."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, his wings twitching "Whatever," he said, sounding like a teenage girl "You are aware this is a dream, correct?"

Dean nodded and opened his mouth to speak but Lucifer cut him off.

"And in a dream…well, it's just a dream…and though if you die in a dream you truly die in life…but it's a dream…and there are angels…in your dream," he said, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

Dean just stared at him, his ears ringing with the word 'dream'. He had no idea how many times Lucifer said it but he was aware that it had been too many. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"Let me go," Crowley growled, shoving at Michael as they landed beside the fire. He couldn't believe the archangel just dragged him out of Hell. What kind of game was this?

"Ah, perfect timing," Gabriel's voice sounded.

Crowley then realized he was surrounded by archangels. He froze, wondering where to go. Where would a demon go to escape four archangels who wanted him dead more than anything?

Crowley just stared and for once, he realized there was nothing he could do. They were going to kill him.

"Your right," the hallucination of Lucifer suddenly said "They are going to kill you."

Crowley groaned and rubbed a hand down his face "I seriously thought you were going to leave me be for a while."

Fake-Lucifer grinned "I think they should dress you up in a French maid outfit and dunk you in that ocean."

Crowley ground his teeth "What are you waiting for?" he asked the angels "Just get it over with."

Gabriel laughed "No way," he said. He snapped his fingers and Crowley's eyes widened when he felt a breeze wash over him. He glanced down at his body to see it covered in…French maid lingerie.

"Aw seriously?" Crowley sighed. He turned to fake-Lucifer, who was smirking wider.

"Sometimes I can have the ability to…well, be a muse…inspire ideas," fake-Lucifer said.

Dean laughed to see Crowley in that outfit. It was absolutely ridiculous and his drunken mind loved it "You should go throw him in that Absinthe…get him plastered," he said.

Gabriel and Michael grinned at each other and Crowley hissed out when he felt his body being pulled away.

"Nice one," Lucifer said "Now," he held up a shot to Dean.

Dean sighed and took it. He clearly didn't remember that the ocean was roofied nor would he even care if he did. He was too gone to care about a damn thing. He just gave a crooked smile and held up the shot.

Lucifer clinked his glass with Dean's and both of them took it. A moment later, Lucifer held up another and Dean sighed. They took the rest of the shots as well as a few more for good measure.

"Hello Dean," Castiel said. Dean glanced up at his angel and smiled widely. He had already missed the angel. Damn he was such a chick. He grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him down so he was sitting beside Dean.

"You're a cruel ang-hic-el," Lucifer hiccupped. He blinked a few times as another hiccup burst through him. He then took a deep breath "Wow – hic – I'm dru – nk," he said, staring at the fire.

Dean chuckled, trying to stop his own body from the hiccups. Seeing someone with them was making him want to so badly. He just shook his head while taking Castiel's hand into his own. Castiel was glaring at Lucifer.

"Wh – at the he – ll," Lucifer choked out when he noticed the electric blue glare on him. He held out his hands "What's your pro – blem?"

Castiel continued to glare and wrapped an arm around Dean to pull him closer. Dean turned up to him in confusion as he was yanked roughly into a lap "Hey, I'm not some friggen chick," he mumbled, trying to pull away from his angel.

"You should leave Dean alone," Castiel wanted "I do not believe he wants to be 'round you."

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows and took a deep breath "You're jealous?" he asked "Because I'm talking to your little boy toy," he smiled when he realized he didn't have the hiccups anymore.

"Cas, what is wrong?" Dean asked, sensing the anger in his angel.

Castiel kept his cold gaze on Lucifer and the two angels just glared at each other for a moment before they heard Crowley's severely ticked off voice.

"You call yourselves angels?" Crowley hissed as he was thrown onto the sand by Michael.

Dean laughed when he set his eyes on the glowering demon. Crowley's leathery wings were twitching frantically and the colors were darkening substantially by the second.

"Hey maid," Lucifer called out "Gemme' some jello shots will you."

Crowley managed to get to his feet. He pointedly ignored Lucifer as he spread his wings to disappear.

"Ah ah ah," Michael tsked, grabbing one of the wings "I believe one of your masters asked you to get him some jello shots."

Dean chuckled but somehow he felt a little bad…actually, no he didn't. It was too funny to think of morals.

"You have to be kidding," Crowley hissed, turning to stare at Lucifer then back to Michael "Get your lazy feathery as-"

"Or we can just kill you…right here and now," Michael said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Or you can make a jacket out of his wings," Dean suggested "I personally think and demon leather jacket would be awesome."

"I like how you think," Lucifer said with a huge grin on his face "Who knew the Winshesther could be so creative. I always pegged Sam...ow!"

Dean whirled around to see Castiel holding a bundle of Lucifer's feathers. His eyes were set on Lucifer like he was prey.

"Castiel," Dean ground his teeth and pulled himself away from his angel "What is your friggen' problem?"

"He's talkin' you," Castiel said, his voice drawled out.

"Knock this jealous friggen angel crap off…seriously. You're really starin' to piss me off," Dean snapped, his head spinning from yelling. He shoved his angel's shoulder and Castiel gave him a glare.

"You will respect me, Dean," he said, standing up and brushing off his jacket.

Dean just stared at him in annoyance for a moment before choking out a laugh. Castiel was suddenly wearing nothing but his trench coat and an orange speedo that was so bright, it looked like it was glowing. Lucifer laughed beside him and Castiel looked down at his body…despite his anger, a smile curled his lips and he turned to see who did it.

Gabriel was standing behind Castiel with his hands on his hips. Sam stood beside him, laughing when he saw Cas.

"You look like some friggen superhero," Dean chuckled, holding his stomach which was starting to cramp from all of the laughter.

"This is all funny but," Crowley started "I should get going."

"No way. Jello shots…now," Lucifer demanded, snapping his fingers "Make it snappy."

Crowley glared but suddenly realized there was no getting out of this. Either give Lucifer his shots or have his wings turned into a leather jacket…and he knew the angels would do it. He sighed and closed his eyes, creating a tray filled with multicolored shots.

"Oh this is too good," Balthazar said as he walked over with the camera "Say demon!"

Crowley glared at the angel as he snapped a picture.

. . .Present. . .

Balthazar clicked onto the next photo and the room became silent for a moment before there was a murmuring.

"What the hell?" Bobby hissed "That picture ain't real…Lucifer is right. Someone screwed with these."

Crowley smirked "I might want a copy of that one," he said "It looks much better than the one I have."

Bobby ground his teeth and jabbed his elbow into Crowley's ribs, earning a grunt of the demon.

"How drunk were you, Bobby?" Dean asked, turning to his father-figure.

Bobby's cheeks were red "Next picture," he barked at Balthazar as he stared at the picture of him and Crowley definitely liplocked.

. . .Flashback. . .

"Hey, where is Castiel?" Dean asked, glancing around. He blinked rapidly as the beach spun, making him feel nauseous. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could see the flickering fire beating against his eyelids but he didn't want to open his eyes. He honestly felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't realize he was so drunk…he knew he probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning.

Lucifer glanced around the beach "Um," he said "He is over there!"

Dean opened his eyes to see Lucifer pointing to where Castiel and Balthazar were standing by some kegs near the stage. He smiled at his angel talking animatedly with his hands. Balthazar was just laughing and Dean knew Castiel was probably talking about something completely ridiculous.

"Hey Crowley," Lucifer suddenly said and Dean turned his attention to where the demon was sitting on a log, his legs flat in front of him. He wanted to sit comfortably but that would just involve his stupid puffy skirt lifting to give everyone quite a view. Dean just grinned again at how incredibly hilarious Crowley looked in the stupid outfit. It was bad enough that he was a man with quite hairy legs but the friggen demon wings just made it so much better.

"What is it, Lucifer?" Crowley bit back.

"Hey! Talk to your master with respect," Michael said as he walked over. He took a seat on the other side of Dean.

Crowley ground his teeth "Are you going to kill me yet?" he asked, really hating how he was being treated like a little slave to the angels. Death would be so much more welcoming.

"How did that little deal go with Bobby again?" Lucifer asked "I would like to see it."

Bobby, who was sitting quietly on a separate log, lifted his head "Oh no," he said "not happening."

Crowley smirked and stood up "As you wish," he said, walking over to Bobby, who jumped up to his feet.

Dean laughed as he watched Bobby shuffle through his pockets for any sort of weapon but he came out empty-handed. He backed up as Crowley closed the distance and hissed out when the back of his legs bumped the log. He began to fall backwards, arms flailing to the sides.

Crowley bit down on his lip as he grabbed Bobby's shirt to stop his fall. He then yanked it, pulling the hunter forward. Bobby lost balance once more, falling into the demon's arm. He shoved at Crowley but the demon smirked and latched one hand onto the back of his head.

Dean laughed as Crowley yanked Bobby's mouth to his. He knew it was cruel and he should stop it but he was very sure he wouldn't be able to walk if he wanted to. Bobby grunted and shoved at the demon and Dean turned when a flash lit up the scene.

Gabriel was holding the camera towards Bobby and Crowley as he stood on the other side of the log. He chuckled and pointed at them "That was a perfect picture," he said, throwing the camera up only to catch it a moment later.

Crowley finally released Bobby, whose eyes were lit up in fury "You slimy little," he started but Gabriel cut him off with a snap. A moment later, Crowley was sitting back in his spot and Bobby was sitting back on the log with tape over his mouth.

There was a loud crack sound and everyone stood up in an instant. Dean wobbled and his head spun. He grabbed onto Michael's shoulder to keep balance. Michael almost fell over from the sudden weight as he and Dean tried to peer over but the bonfire was in the way. Dean supposed angel mojo was keeping it going to long. Any other bonfire would have been done after that many hours.

"It's just Cassie and Balth," Gabriel informed "Seems they've started playing with fireworks."

Dean sighed "This gona' end badly," he said.

Michael stared up as a burst of colors exploded into the sky.

"Hey…who came up with the whole kissing to seal a deal?" Dean asked curiously, turning to Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked "That'd be mwah," he said, placing a hand onto his chest.

"Why?" Dean asked, knitting his eyebrows. He figured Lucifer would think of a more creative way to go about it.

"Because he likes the idea of humans consorting physically with demons," Crowley added in, wiggling his eyebrows at Bobby, who had already removed the tape and was sitting there with a scowl.

Dean let out a laugh as he stared at Bobby, who looked ready to tear the entire beach apart "Don' you think kissing is a lil' bori-" Dean started. He was cut off when he felt a hand close onto his lower back and another strong hand grab the back of his head. Before he had time to react, he felt his body spin around and he blinked to find himself liplocked with Lucifer. It took him a moment to comprehend what happened before he was shoving at the archangel with all of the strength he had…which wasn't much when he was this plastered. Lucifer held onto him like a statue as he tried to gather further access into the kiss. Dean was vaguely aware of the flash that sparked over them and he angrily bit down own Lucifer's lip.

. . .Present. . .

There was a long moment of silence when the picture came onto the screen. Dean couldn't believe it…it had to be fake. Lucifer would not kiss him nor would he allow such a thing. Though he looked very much pissed in the picture, his hands pressed up on Lucifer's chest. Fireworks lit up the sky behind them and Dean thought the picture would have been romantic if there were other people on it.

"Um," Lucifer said, lifting his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak but he really couldn't think of anything to say. He turned worried eyes over to where Castiel was now sitting up on the couch, his steel cold, furious eyes on Lucifer.

"Cas," Dean said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it "Please don't fight right now."

"What the hell happened to make you two kiss, anyways?" Sam asked from a couch behind. He laughed "Looks like a Disney picture."

Gabriel chuckled "I kind of remember that…vaguely…I think it had to do with making deals."

Dean felt his stomach drop "Deal? What deal?" he asked and he felt the temperature drop beside him as Castiel became more angry.

"Hey hey hey," Lucifer defended when everyone looked at him "I would know if I made a deal…no deals…and I'm not a damn demon. I was simply proving to Dean why I picked kissing to make a deal…and how kissing can be very passionate if you let it."

"You remember?" Dean asked, sitting up to glare at him with Castiel. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment with the knowledge that he was kissed by friggen Lucifer.

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows "N-no," he said quickly "I don't remember…I just think that would be a justifiable reasoning for me to kiss him if we were on the subject of demon deals."

"Next picture please…I'm scarred for life now," Dean muttered, clasping Castiel's hand tighter. He really didn't want to see a fight break out yet.

Balthazar shook his head "Things you people do when you drunk," he mumbled as he clicked onto the next.

Dean sighed miserably when he realized he was once again, one of the main subjects in the photo. And that time, he was in the kitten boxers. So whatever happened from the time Lucifer kissed him until this was when he was stripped. He turned his eyes to Michael, who was staring at the picture with curious eyes.

. . .Flashback. . .

Dean gasped when he finally managed to pry Lucifer's ice cold lips from his. He knew Lucifer ran cold but damn it felt like he just sucked on an ice cube. He shivered as it felt like ice poured through his veins and he had pushed against Lucifer so hard that he lost complete balance of his body.

He threw his arms out to catch onto something when he felt his body falling back towards the fire but he came up empty. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a pressure as he slammed into something but a moment later, he hissed out when he felt fire curl up around his clothes.

Michael gasped when he felt a pressure slam into his body. He spun to find Dean falling on top of him and before he could catch balance, he felt his own drunken body give way and topple backwards into the high risen bonfire. He yelped out in pain as the flames licked through his feathers, burning them all across. He quickly wrapped his free wings around Dean to try and keep the fire from burning the human.

"Oh crap," Lucifer said. His grace twisted when he felt Michael's become burned. He quickly stuck his hands into the fire and grabbed his brother's hand. Michael quickly let go of Dean the moment they were free of the fire. He flapped his wings out of control, trying to bat off the flames that were still frying through them. He winced and fell onto the sand, growling in pain. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he felt something cold fall all over his wings, soothing and putting out the fire.

Dean hissed out as he quickly threw off his burning clothes. He was left standing in nothing but his boxers. He turned his eyes to see there were kittens on them…he was sure he didn't buy kitten boxers ever before in his entire life. He shrugged it off and quickly averted his eyes to see Michael lying in the sand. His wings were completely covered in wet sand but Dean could see the smoke lightly billowing up from them. Instantaneously, he felt guilty.

"Hey what happened?" Sam asked and Dean turned to see him walking over in Daisy Dukes and cowboy boots.

Dean started laughing, wishing he could get a picture. Sam stumbled and tripped as he tried to reach them.

"Daisy dear," Gabriel said.

Sam lifted his head, his shaggy hair whipping across his face in the process. He turned and smiled as Gabriel strolled over.

Dean lifted his eyebrows as he leaned down beside Michael, who looked about ready to pass out.

"What happened to Michael?" Sam asked, smelling something in the air.

"Deano you should help Mikie," Gabriel said, his tone demanding. He then turned to Sam and Dean lifted his eyebrows to see Gabriel swoop Sam up into his arms, bridal style and walk towards the stage. It had to be one of the funniest sights he had ever seen.

Lucifer stood back for a moment before running over to the water. He filled at least four large buckets up with the Absinthe and brought them back over to where Michael was standing up with his glorious silvery blue wings looking dull and charred.

Dean was extremely wasted, that wasn't a lie, but he knew he could help Michael and somewhere deep inside, he was glad to finally be able to feel his wings. He was a little upset it had to be when they were damaged but still.

"I'll be fine," Michael said, giving them a nod before heading towards the stage.

"Ono' you don'," Dean shouted, running over to the archangel who was stumbling in the thick sand. He reached one hand out to gently graze against the feathers.

Michael paused mid-step and stiffened when he felt a complete wave of euphoria rush through his veins from his wings. He shuddered as the pain drastically decreased from his feathers. He spun around to see Dean standing there with a hand out "Did you just do that?" he asked, his feathers twitching painfully.

Dean nodded "Let me help you," he said "These spirit fingers work amazing," he wiggled his fingers around with a smirk.

Michael tilted his head slightly "What are spirit fingers?" he questioned.

Dean sighed and shook his head "Just turn around," he said.

"Here, this should help," Lucifer said, walking over with three buckets full of Absinthe. The liquid splashed around and over the edges as he walked crookedly over the sand. He placed them down in front of Michael, who stared at them for a moment.

Michael took a deep breath and lifted the first bucket. He held it up to his mouth and began to drown the entire thing non-stop. He licked his lips as he chucked the empty bucket behind him before grabbing the second one.

Dean lifted his eyebrows as Michael finished off the rest of the alcohol. He then turned around and Dean gazed over the glorious wings as all six of them sprawled out.

"Lucifer come here!" Gabriel shouted into the microphone.

Lucifer lifted his head up and grinned when he saw them setting the karaoke back up. He bit down on his lip and turned to Michael for a moment "You mind if I go up there?"

"Go away," Dean said, reaching a hand out to feel Michael's wings.

Lucifer gave a nod before popping up onto the stage.


	47. The Hangover 4

. . .

Chapter 47: The Hangover Part 4:

. . .

Michael took a deep breath as the pain began to numb with the effects of the alcohol. He stood up stiffly as he felt Dean's hands reach into his wings.

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he felt Michael's silken and warm wings. They were unlike any of the other angels' wings that he had touched. They were softer and rougher at the same time…soft like silk but rough as though they had been through more than any of the other angels combined. As he pushed his fingers deeper into the healing feathers, he was met by the perfect mix of fire and ice and it made his skin tingle and blood rush with power. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart as it began to beat out of control. He wondered if maybe Michael's wings were having a stronger effect on him because he was the vessel. Maybe it was just a vessel and angel bond or something. He didn't care…all he knew was the more he felt these wings, the more he felt like he knew Michael.

Michael closed his eyes as the hurricane of emotions cascaded over him and straight into his grace. It was unlike anything he could have imagined…so indescribable. He could feel how much Dean loved his brother…how much he loved Castiel. And he could now feel the difference between those loves. He hadn't fully understood it before but now he did. He could then feel his wings igniting with power as tingles of soft electricity shot through them and into his grace where it twisted around before rolling back through his feathers. He hadn't realized he was even making noise until he heard it echo around him.

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he heard Michael start to purr, deep and soft. Dean couldn't tell where the sound was even coming from. It was as though it were coming from his chest. He went to grab the archangel as he fell onto his knees before letting his body slide onto his stomach on the sand.

Michael took a deep breath as he let his entire body relax, all of the muscles smoothing out as he lay down. He could feel his feathers sparking with a power he had never felt before and they were fully healed – even more than before – as Dean worked on them. He now understood the desire his brothers had when they wanted Dean to heal their wings. He wondered why he never allowed it before. He felt as though he was falling into a wave of euphoria and he just wanted to close his eyes and bask in it.

Dean leaned down onto his knees beside the archangel and gently ran his fingers into the deepest feathers closest to the shoulder blades. Michael purred and let out a light moan and Dean smiled to see him with his eyes closed, his face filled with ease. He felt somewhat glad to be able to help the archangel relax. Michael was always more uptight and even Castiel. He closed his own eyes and leaned slightly over Michael as he felt the silky wings and the power radiating through them.

"Aw," Balthazar's voice sounded and Dean ignored it even when the flash lit through his eyelids.

"Dean what are you doing?" Castiel asked as he walked over to see Dean leaned slightly over Michael with his hands deep in his wings. Castiel felt his stomach turn in jealousy because Dean shouldn't touch any angels wings but his.

Dean sighed and turned to his angel "Cas, iss' fine," he said, smiling as his fingers brushed over a feather that felt more rough and tattered than the rest.

Michael's back arched and he hissed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as it burned and cooled through him at once. Dean quickly pulled his hand back "I'm sorry," he said.

"Please don't touch his wings," Castiel said firmly to Dean, his eyes set.

Dean glowered at him in annoyance "I'm serious Cas. Stop with this jealousy crap," he muttered "One more time an' I won' touch your wings for a week."

Castiel ground his teeth as he stared at Dean. Dean didn't budge under Castiel's gaze. He watched as Cas' deep ebony wings flared and twitched in irritation. Dean wasn't going to back down; his angel needed to understand that he could touch whoevers wings he wanted.

"Thank you, Dean," Michael said as he sat up. He stretched his silvery blue wings and sighed in relief. They felt so much more refreshed than ever before…ever. He just wanted to go for a long flight but knew he would probably end up smashing into the ground.

"What was up with that feather?" Dean asked Michael, who took a deep breath and stared down.

Dean nodded "You don' have to talk 'bout it," he said.

Michael gave a half smile and nodded "It's just an injury to my grace. I got it while…well, from Lucifer."

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he noticed Michael become uncomfortable. He placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't fret," he said, knitting his eyebrows. He seriously just said 'don't fret'?

"Dean," Castiel said, his voice tight. He was really not happy with the idea of Dean getting closer with Michael. He had noticed those two seemed to be connecting more and it had him extremely worried.

Dean and Michael both turned to him at the same time. While Dean looked really annoyed, Michael looked more confused and sympathetic. That just made Castiel more upset.

"Cas…I warned you," Dean said, getting closer to flipping out on his angel. It wasn't like he wanted Michael. For one…it was friggen Michael. Two…it was his friggen brother's body. That would all just be so awkward in so many ways. And three, he loved Castiel more than he loved anyone else. He had thought Castiel knew that.

"Cassie…I think we should go take a swim," Balthazar said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Castiel took a deep breath and nodded. He did need to calm himself down before he made Dean more upset with him. He gave Dean a smiled before walking off with Balthazar.

"Pie contest!" a voice suddenly called over the microphone "all humans to the stage."

Dean jumped up to his feet – instantly regretting it when everything spun around him – and beamed "Pie?" he asked, his eye lit with excitement.

Michael chuckled softly when he remembered using Dean as a vessel and his love for pie. He stood up and the two of them walked over to the stage.

Dean jumped up and down like a little kid when he saw at least fifty pies lined up on a huge table along the stage. Sam was lying across the table in his short shorts with Gabriel holding his legs up.

"Aw come on! Not on the pie!" Dean hissed shoving as his giant brother.

Sam laughed and gasped when Gabriel swept him up off of the table. He still wasn't used to being lifted around by a man so much shorter than him but it was a guilty pleasure.

"Why are you wearing that, anyways?" Dean asked as his brother stumbled in the heels of the cowboy boots. He was sure Sammy was going to break his ankle by the end of the night.

Bobby mumbled as he was being ushered over to the table by Lucifer, who apparently set the whole thing up. Dean took a seat in between Bobby and Sam and they both turned to see Crowley actually grinning as he was pushed onto the stage. He tripped slightly in his black stilettos. Dean knew the demon was beyond drunk to the point of finding his situation funny.

"Where are the others?" Lucifer asked "We need judges."

"Castiel has a stick up his ass so Balthazar is taking him for a 'swim'," Dean said, emphasizing on swim. It was obvious Balthazar was going to get him more alcohol.

"Well," Lucifer said "Oh, here they are."

Dean smiled to see Castiel stumbling over with a smile that seemed to light up the entire stage. Him and Balthazar stepped onto stage and gazed over the scene.

"Do you think it's fair to have them go against Dean in a pie eating contest?" Balthazar asked, arching an eyebrow "I've never seen a human so in love with a particular type of food."

Lucifer grinned widely "Who said anything about eating the pie?" he asked.

A smirk formed on Gabriel's face as he realized what Lucifer meant.

"What else can you do with pie?" Castiel questioned with a slight tilt of the head.

Dean lifted his eyebrows when Lucifer clapped his hands. Three tall, silver stripper poles appeared on the stage behind the table of pies. Lights dimmed and different flashing multicolored lights appeared over them.

"Oh hell no!" Bobby growled "Ain't way you're getting' me to dance on a damn pole."

"Castiel and Gabriel…you are not allowed to judge," Lucifer said, pointing a finger to each of them.

Castiel's expression dropped when he realized what they were going to be doing. He was about to speak but Gabriel cut him off.

"Castiel, don't you worry…nobody will put their hands on your man," Gabriel said, throwing an arm around his younger angel's shoulders.

Castiel nodded and turned his eyes to see amused emerald eyes. Dean seemed perfectly fine with what they were going to do. Sam's cheeks were flushed as Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Dean stood up and walked towards the pole on the left; Sam took the pole on the right, leaving the middle pole to Bobby.

"I said no ya' idjits," Bobby grumbled as Lucifer grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over to the pole.

"Do it or we'll have Crowley do more than kiss you," Michael said, surprisingly back in his cruel, playful mood.

"No," Bobby hissed out "I'll kill him before he can try anything. I'll kill you all."

"Whatever makes you feel better, old man," Balthazar said, crossing his arms.

Bobby was about to speak but found himself unable to as Gabriel snapped his fingers. A moment later, everyone stared with wide eyes as Bobby began to lean against the pole, curling a leg around it.

"What did you just do to him?" Sam asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Gabriel smirked "I just helped convince him," he said "We gonna start?"

Lucifer smiled proudly at Gabriel "Crowley, bring the pies," he said, snapping his fingers.

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked over to the table. He lifted up one pie and stared at it for a moment with a wicked grin. Before anyone could comprehend a movement, he grabbed the crème pie and tossed it into the middle pole where it hit the eldest hunter dead-on the face.

Laughter rose around them as the pie slid down Bobby's face, falling to the ground with a thump. Bobby just grinned as his face was covered in white cream. He slowly dragged fingers down his cheeks, over the cream, before sliding the covered fingers into his mouth.

"Oh he's already getting started," Lucifer laughed.

Crowley sniggered for a moment before grabbing two more pies. He tossed them at each other the other hunters.

Lucifer then pointed to the left and Dean laughed when 'Cherry Pie' began to play. Instantaneously, he took the pie that was stuck to his chest and swiped his down his body as he swung his hips from side to side.

Sam just stared with wide, scarred eyes as Dean and Bobby began to dance and rub the pies over their bodies. He then realized there was shouting in his directions and his eyes set on Gabriel, who was silently urging him on. Sam took a deep breath before taking his pie. He smiled and shook his head as he began to sweep the cream into his hand. He took a deep breath as he held onto the pole with one hand and one leg and swung around in a circle while running the cream over down his thigh.

Cheers rose and as Dean leaned over the pole, he turned his eyes to see Bobby standing in front of his own pole. He had his hands on both sides of his shirt as he tore is clean down the middle, revealing a very manly chest. A moment later, he was rubbing pie all over his chest and stomach, adding emphasis as he went over his nipples.

. . .Present. . .

"What the hell happened last night!" Sam gasped as he stared at the picture of the three of them on poles. He could see himself to the side, wrapped around the pole and rubbing his thigh. Dean was on the other side, bent over so far, Sam wondered how it was possibly. And Bobby…oh gosh, there wasn't enough brain bleach.

Bobby's eyes were wide and distraught "What did you do to me?" he asked "I would never do that!"

Balthazar, Gabriel and Lucifer were laughing uncontrollably, cat-calling and whistling loudly. Dean turned to Castiel, who was just staring with a tilted head but a smile was curled onto his lips.

"Bobby, you went all King Kong on the scene," Balthazar said with a laugh.

"I need a copy of that," Crowley said loudly, holding up a hand to stop the fist that barreled towards his face.

"Done," Balthazar said, waving a hand. A moment later, a 4 by 6 copy of the picture appeared in each person's lap.

Dean ground his teeth and quickly shred the picture into bits. He went to grab Castiel's but his angel already had it hidden away with a grin on his face. He stared up into those blue eyes "Where is yours?" he asked.

"Safe," Castiel said simply. He smiled and Dean grumbled unintelligibly when Castiel pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on his forehead. He wiped it off before turning back to the screen.

"Next picture," Bobby demanded.

Balthazar quirked an eyebrow "Okay," he said, pressing a button.

"YOU!" Bobby growled angrily at Castiel, his eyes wide and looking as though they were going to burst out of his head.

"Woah Bobby," Dean said, sitting up to stop his father-figure from strangling his angel.

Bobby huffed out a breath and let his body fall back against the couch. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Castiel from the corner of his eye.

"I swear I don't remember doing that, Bobby. I apologize," Castiel said sincerely.

. . .Flashback. . .

"Well, we know who the winner obviously is," Lucifer said as Gabriel snapped the stage clean.

Sam laughed and shook his head as Gabriel yanked him into his arms. He took a deep breath and laughed when he could feel the cream stuff cover the front of his angel.

"Bobby, didn't know you could move like that," Crowley said, grinning. He was over the fact he was in a maid outfit. He would never admit it but he quite fancied it. Breezes rubbed him in just the right places and he felt very open and relaxed.

"Shut up you idjit," Bobby said, rubbing some cream off of his face.

"Hey think fast!" Michael suddenly shouted.

Bobby turned around just in time for an explosion of hard candies to spray across his face. He hissed out in pain but a moment later, the drunken state of his mind along with the pressure of hard candies hitting him from the force of an archangel had his falling onto the floor, everything going blank.

"What did you just do!" Lucifer hissed out as he ran over to where Michael was holding a baseball bat. He glanced at the unconscious hunter on the floor, covered in red marks in the shapes of lollipops and rock candy. A single lollipop stuck to his beard and his chest moved up and down. Lucifer was glad to see he was at least breathing.

Michael smiled as he tossed the bat behind him. It clattered across the stage before falling off onto the sand. Lucifer arched an eyebrow to where a piñata used to be. The colored papers and cardboard now scattered across the floor along with candies of all shapes and sizes.

"What did the piñata look like because you obviously didn't like it?" he laughed, throwing an arm around his brothers shoulders.

Michael turned to stare into his eyes but didn't bother shrugging his arm off "It was in the shape of an ape."

Lucifer arched an eyebrow before laughing some more. He shook his head once he could catch his breath "You've always hated those things," he said.

Michael nodded "They are quite creepy in my opinion."

"Doesn't help that a swarm of them tried to attack you when you came down to help them," Lucifer added, giving Michael a pat on the back before turning back to the stage "Karaoke. Everyone joins this time."

"Castiel, what are you doing?" Dean asked when he noticed his angel leaning over an unconscious Bobby.

Castiel turned to Dean, his bright blue eyes lit playfully. Dean wasn't used to seeing that expression but he wasn't going to complain. He liked the darker side of his angel. He wondered if he was part of the reason he had one. He smiled at that thought. He widened his eyes when Castiel pulled up a razor out of nowhere.

"I don't think that is such a good idea, Cas," Dean said, his tone serious "Bobby will literally kill you."

"I'm just going to take off one," Castiel said, pointing one finger as if indicating what he meant.

Dean took and deep breath and shook his head "Your funeral," he said, turning to Lucifer as he pulled out two fiddles. One was gleaming gold and the other was fairly ordinary "Oh you aren't," he said with a groan but inside, he was filled with amusement.

Castiel smirked as he held the razor up to the eldest hunter's face. He clicked it on, smiling and staring at it as it buzzed and then pressed it down over one of Bobby's furry eyebrows. He didn't noticed the flash of the camera as Balthazar snapped a picture.


	48. The Hangover 5

. . .

Chapter 48: The Hangover Part 5:

. . .

“Cas, did you seriously just shave off Bobby’s eyebrow?” Sam asked, his voice incredulous. 

Castiel turned to see the younger Winchester in his cowboy boots and short shorts and he grinned “Aren’t you supposed to mess around with the first person to fall asleep at a party?” he asked “I’ve seen it in a movie.”

Dean just chuckled and shook his head “I think I need to keep an eye on what you watch.”

Sam sighed when he suddenly heard a fiddle being tuned. He turned to the stage to see Lucifer holding a golden fiddle and messing with a few string on it “You’re not going there, are you?” he asked.

Lucifer smirked and gave Sam a wink before checking to make sure everything was in tune “So who here thinks they can outfiddle me?” he glanced around to where Bobby was passed out on the stage beside an amused Castiel then to where Sam and Dean were standing.

“I got this one,” Michael’s voice sounded as he walked over to where the other fiddle was sitting.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow “You’ve tried many times Michael; I have always been better than you.”

Michael gave a slight smirk “We’ll see about that,” he said, lifting the fiddle up. He began to retune the strings as well.

“This is going to be good,” Balthazar said as he walked over to Sam and Dean. He pulled out his camera “Does this thing have video?”

Sam knit his eyebrows when he noticed the angel pressing buttons. A few flashes beamed onto the floor and after a moment, Sam pried it from his hands, pressed one button then handed it back to him “Just press that button and it’ll start recording,” he informed, his head spinning from looking at small words on the screen.

Balthazar smirked “Oh your such a smarty pants,” he said pressing a button.

Everyone turned when he they a loud thump echo on the stage. 

“Two down,” Dean said, grinning at the form of Crowley passed out on the stage with his puffy skirt sticking up slightly, revealing his hairy legs “And that is an image I’ll never be able to sear from my memory.”

“Agreed,” Sam said, turning his eyes from where Crowley lay just a few feet away from Bobby.

“Okay now…Michael, you ready?” Lucifer asked, walking over to the microphone.

Michael nodded and stretched, his wings hanging behind him in a state of relaxation.

“Where’s Gabe?” Sam asked, staring around for his angel.

“I’m right here, moosey,” Gabriel said, popping up beside Sam with a keg in his arms.

“Haven’t you had enough to drink?” Dean asked, knowing if he took another sip of alcohol, he would probably throw up.

Gabriel shook his head “Nope. We are archangels, Dean. If we don’t keep drinking, it’ll stop having an effect. This is absinthe in here. Anyone thirsty?” he lifted the tube thingy and pressed it for green liquid to spill out.

“Me,” Castiel said, practically skipping over to drink. Gabriel grinned as Castiel began to drink as much of the liquid as he could.

“Okay…action. Come on,” Balthazar said, still recording everything as he held it up to face Michael and Lucifer.

Lucifer snapped his fingers to set up a band behind them. After a moment, he waved a hand and they began to play. He started the same moment and everyone shut up to watch the scene unfold.

Dean took a deep breath and took a seat on the stage to be comfortable; Castiel sat down beside him and they both stared at the stage as Lucifer began to start singing-talking thing. Dean was impressed at how similar he sounded to the original band. 

He pointed to Michael as he said ‘I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul cos’ I think I’m better than you.’ Michael just rolled his eyes and Dean was shocked but amused as Michael began to take over for ‘Johnny’s’ words, changing the name to Michael instead. Lucifer seemed pleased about the change and he smirked and when he continued to sing, he used the name, Michael. Both continued to play their instruments.

“Sammy come here,” Gabriel suddenly said, snapping Sam out of his staring trance. Sam grunted when Gabriel grabbed his hand and yanked him to the empty spot on the stage.

“What the hell?” Sam asked loudly, trying to override the music that was blaring. Gabriel just grinned “We’re gonna dance, Sammy.”

Sam’s eyes widened “No,” he said “No way.” He groaned when Gabriel pulled on his arms to make him move. After a moment, he realized he didn’t give a crap how stupid he looked. He silently wondered if Gabriel had something to do with that reverie.

“Wow Sammy,” Dean whispered to himself as he watched his brother practically tap dance in those cowboy boots “You getting that?” Dean asked Balthazar, who was moving the camera to face Gabriel and Sam then back to Michael and Lucifer.

In typical Lucifer fashion, he made sure to add the fire to his fingertips as he began to start playing his little solo. Dean just watched in amazement as he moved the bow across the strings so fast that it appeared like just a blur and Castiel just smiled when Lucifer changed up the tune a bit, adding in some more effects and sounds and making the solo longer.

“Lucifer was always very musical,” Castiel said to Dean as he pulled the human into his lap.

“Come on,” Dean groaned, trying to fight to get out of the lap but he was way too drunk to even have the correct coordination to stand a chance so he sighed and let the angel take control.

Dean gave a smile when Michael turned the lyrics into ‘Well your pretty good, lil’ bro,’. He really liked drunk Michael much more than sober straightedge Michael.

“We should youtube this,” Dean said, turning to Balthazar, who was smiling so widely, Dean was sure his face would get stuck that way.

Dean jumped slightly when a chair popped onto stage and Michael pointed to it as he went on. Lucifer laughed loudly at his brother’s behavior as he took the seat then crossed his arms over his chest to watch his brother fail to beat him once again.

“They used to have competitions like this all the time,” Castiel said “It feels like old times.”

Dean smiled when he saw the gleam of happiness in his angel’s eyes. He pulled Castiel down to kiss him as the music began to go loudly again with Michael singing the next part then the solo started.

Dean lifted his eyebrows to see Sam and Gabriel start to do their weird country dancing crap faster as Michael began to play. He was going quite faster than Lucifer and was hitting different notes and tunes much higher and more prominent. After it lasted a little bit Michael grinned as he went on with more notes. Lucifer hopped up from his chair and jumped at Michael, who tried to move away while still playing.

“Oh no you don’t,” Lucifer said with a smirk, trying to pry the bow from Michael’s hand “You aren’t going to beat me.”

Michael laughed and continued on out of tune as he tried to keep the fiddle from his brother. Lucifer sighed and gave up after a moment but he was smiling the entire time. He walked over to the mic as the music slowed and instead of saying Michael won, he changed it to say he did.

“Come on Luci,” Gabriel shouted “You know you lost that one.”

Lucifer gasped in surprise when he felt a force knock him to the floor. His wings flailed as he tried to keep balance but he was also quite drunk. He lifted his eyebrows to find Michael on top of him, trying to grab the golden fiddle.

“No way!” Lucifer said, moving it around to keep it away while he threw all of his weight up, knocking Michael off of him. Michael stumbled slightly but jumped back at Lucifer to claim his prize.

“I won,” Lucifer said lifting a foot to try and keep his brother away.

“I won that fiddle fair and square…so give it to me,” Michael said, trying to grab the fiddle again but he was met by a foot to the chest.

Lucifer jumped to his feet and spread his wings to take flight. Michael followed suit and they soared across the beach slightly before both crashing into the sand.

“Wow,” Dean said as he watched them scuffle in the sand.

“Woah there cowboy,” Gabriel said suddenly. Dean turned to see Sam colliding towards the stage. Gabriel caught him easily and smirked to see his hunter unconscious in his arms. He took a deep breath as he held him tightly and pressed a finger to check his pulse. Once he was satisfied with the results, he gently lay him down. Sam let out a breath before curling into a little ball.

“Three down,” Dean said with a smirk, glad to know he wasn’t the first person to pass out “Any bet on who’s next?”

Gabriel pursed his lips and places a finger on his chin as though in deep thought “I say Michael,” he said.

Dean chuckled and turned to see Michael holding the fiddle up in the air over Lucifer, who was trying to grab it. Lucifer tackled him into the ground, pulling on feathers.

“How do you turn this thing off?” Balthazar asked, fumbling with the camera again.

“Are all angels stupid?” Dean asked, standing up to turn the recording off. He handed it back to Balthazar, who was staring at Castiel.

“Cassie, want a tattoo?” he asked.

Castiel stood up and shook his head “No…what do I need it for?”

“You’re too scared, aren’t you?” Balthazar asked, arching an eyebrow.

“No!” Castiel defended “I just don’t see the need.”

“You’re a sissy,” Balthazar said.

Castiel gave him a cold, challenging gaze “Fine,” he said “I’ll get one.”

Balthazar’s face lit up with excitement. He snapped his fingers and a table appeared on the beach beside the fire.

Dean smiled as they walked over to the table. Castiel lay upon the table, his speedo looking an even brighter orange from the fire reflection.

Balthazar popped up a hair beside Castiel along with all of the tattooing supplies. Dean sat on the sand beside the table and just gazed at the fire. He was starting to feel extremely drowsy but he wasn’t ready to pass out. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt a breeze beside him. He turned to see Lucifer sitting there, staring at the fire as well. His face had a few bruises and scratches over it.

“You lose your fiddle?” Dean questioned curiously.

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. A moment later, Dean’s eyes widened when sparks and ash flew up in the air as something landed in the fire. He noticed the fiddle glowing in the flames.

“Michael! You dick!” Lucifer hissed, staring up at his brother, who was smirking at the fire. He turned to Castiel, who was wincing as the tattoo needle buzzed and pressed to his skin.

“What an ass,” Lucifer mumbled as he glowered at his brother.

Dean nodded “He wasn’t like that when he took over my body.”

Lucifer grinned “Well he only drank wine. I guess hard liquor makes him into a mean drunk.”

“Same with Cas,” Dean said, noting as he remembered Bobby’s eyebrow was missing.

Dean was shocked to see Castiel sit up only twenty minutes later with a tattoo that covered his entire chest and stomach. He laughed when he noticed it was Balthazar.

“Did you just pull a Stevo on him?” Dean asked Balthazar, who was smiling proudly.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind his stomach. He was actually just grinning about it.

“What happened to Garbiel?” Michael asked, messing up his name again.

Dean knit his eyebrows and scanned the beach, finding no trace of the other archangel. 

“He probably lay down with Sam,” Balthazar said, also noticing the archangel was gone.

“Hey!” Dean said “Can you tattoo your face on my ass?”

Balthazar let out a loud laugh “Hop right up,” he said, patting the table.

Dean smirked as he stood up and stretched out across the table. Castiel stared as Balthazar pulled Dean’s boxers down enough so the top of his cheeks were showing.

“Oh calm down. I’m not going to touch him like that,” Balthazar said, noticing the annoyance in his friend. 

Dean blinked, his head spinning as the needle buzzed against his skin. He hissed out for a moment before the motions began to numb. He stared up at the camera when the flashed beamed across his eyes.

. . .Present. . .

Dean stared at the picture in confusion and then began to notice the way his butt was sore. Everyone had their eyes on him and he stood up to pull down the back of his boxers to inspect. He laughed when he noticed the small, half-dollar size tattoo of Balthazar’s face. The skin around it was red and irritated from not being cared for.

“Dammit boy, get that thing outta’ my face,” Bobby said, trying to move away from the pale buttcheeks that were just a foot from his face.

Dean grinned “I’m keeping it,” he said.

Balthazar just laughed and shook his head, turning his eyes to Castiel to make sure he was okay with it. Castiel just had his head tilted.

“Woah Cas,” Dean gasped when he felt his angel’s fingers grab onto one of his cheeks. His face flushed scarlet red when Castiel’s face got so close, he could feel warm breath on his skin.

“Oh please not in front of us,” Sam groaned, hiding his face into Gabriel’s shoulder.

“It’s infected, Dean,” Castiel said, rubbing his thumb across it.

Dean sighed and tried to pull his boxers back up but Castiel had a firm grip “Cas…knock it off,” he clenched through his teeth, feeling embarrassed and annoyed as they all stared at him with amusement.

“One moment, Dean,” Castiel whispered and Dean gasped when he felt a warmth flow through his entire body before ending where the tattoo was. After a moment, he felt Castiel pull away and he instantly covered up.

“All healed,” Castiel said firmly with a slight smile.

“Can we, uh, go on?” Dean asked hopefully.

Balthazar grinned at Castiel before changing to the next photo. He paused and laughed when he noticed it.

. . .Flashback. . .

“No, they both could have fit on that stupid door,” Balthazar argued in annoyance, staring at Dean.

“If he tried to get on, they would have flipped. He was trying to make it so she didn’t have to be in the water,” Dean responded.

“They both could have stayed out of the water if only she moved her ass,” Balthazar said hotly. He was very passionate about it apparently.

“If he got on, the balance would have been off. He also would have added weight and it probably would have sunk some more,” Dean explained.

“Well if they both lived then it wouldn’t have been a love story, now would it?” Lucifer added in, earning stared from everyone else. He shrugged “What? I got bored in the cage.”

“I’ll prove it to you that they both could have fit,” Balthazar said, waving a hand. A door suddenly appeared on the sand beside them.

“Well who are we going to use?” Dean asked “I don’t see a chick anywhere.”

“Cas and Mikie,” Balthazar said “Perfect examples.”

“As long as I get to be the man,” Castiel said, turning to Michael.

Michael arched an eyebrow “Sorry Cassie, but I get to be Jack. I’m much more masculine than you.”

“No you’re not,” Castiel said.

“Who is the one dating another man over here? If I remember correctly, it’s usually females who are with males,” Michael said with a smirk.

“Oh he got you there,” Lucifer said, clapping his hands.

Castiel glared “My vessel is bigger than yours,” he said.

“I’m also a lot older than you. Being older means I get to be the man,” Michael informed.

“No,” Castiel said “You’re the bitch.”

Michael stood up, wobbling slightly as Castiel did “You wanna put that to the test?” he asked “We can fight right now. Whoever loses is the female.”

“Calm the hell down,” Dean said, standing up and placing a hand on his angel’s shoulder. He really didn’t want Castiel to get blown up or fried by Michael.

“Let’s take a vote. How many here think Castiel should be the chick?” Dean asked, moving a few steps back in case his angel decided to flip out.

Michael gave everyone a steel gaze and they all raised their hands. Castiel huffed out in annoyance “I hate you all,” he said, pouting and staring down.

Castiel sighed and walked over to the door. Michael grinned and laid down on it then motioned for Castiel “Come here, darling,” he said “I need my bitch.”

Dean just laughed. It was strange to know Michael was talking like that. He wondered if anyone was going to remember this in the morning.

Castiel groaned in annoyance but submitted and crawled onto the door over Michael.

“See they both fit,” Balthazar said proudly.

“That doesn’t count…you don’t know if this door will float or sink in the water,” Dean argued.

Balthazar sighed and turned to see Michael and Castiel. Dean laughed when he noticed Balthazar tilt his head. He had never seen that particular angel do it.

“Their sleeping,” Balthazar said, his voice filled with confusion.

Dean whipped his head around to indeed see his angel curled up on Michael. They both had their eyes closed and were in a deep rest from what he could tell.

Dean grinned “Do you have a permanent marker?” he asked.

Balthazar looked confused for a moment before smirking knowingly. He pulled a marker out of nowhere and handed it to Dean. He held his own and they both walked over to the ‘sleeping’ angels.

Dean licked his lips as he opened his marker and began to draw an arrow on Castiel’s face.

“Why are you doing that?” Lucifer asked, turning his head to watch them.

“Because they were dicks this whole time,” Dean said flatly.

Lucifer stared at them for a moment then shrugged “Good point,” he said though Dean didn’t catch it in time before the picture of him over Castiel was snapped.

“Oh come on! Cas wasn’t supposed to know it was me,” Dean said, jumping up to grab the camera. Lucifer held it behind him as he backed away with amusement.

“Give it to me,” Dean growled, trying to reach over to get it but realized it was a mistake when he felt a wave of nausea roll over him from all of the movement. He paused and swallowed back the beer that threatened to come up.

“I’m going to roll them out in the water. We’ll see if this thing floats,” Balthazar said, smiling proudly at his work done of Michael’s face.

Dean ground his teeth when Lucifer just beamed white teeth at him then turned to Balthazar “Let’s go do this then,” he said, grabbing one end of the door.

“Lucifer should do this,” Balthazar said “We need to fly them out to the middle.”

Lucifer grinned and stood up and Dean frowned to find the camera missing. He watched as they both grabbed an end of the door and flew up. They disappeared over the water.

Dean felt strangely alone with everyone else sleeping. He took a deep breath and yawned as sleep began to creep up on him. He sat by the fire and just stared at it. After a moment, he stretched then let his body lay onto the sand. He was out in a matter of seconds.

“Aw,” Balthazar said when he noticed Dean all curled up “I wanted to brag about being right.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The fire went out instantly, leaving them in almost complete darkness.

“What are you doing?” Balthazar asked when he could see the form of Lucifer getting down onto the ground beside Dean.

“He looks cold,” Lucifer said, shrugging. He was smirking though as he lay wrapped an arm around Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked groggily, trying to see in the darkness.

“Shh,” Lucifer hushed, running a hand down his cheek. Dean smiled and sighed before curling up close to who he thought was his angel.

“You’re a dead man if Cas finds out,” Balthazar said, snapping a picture from the camera he managed to steal from Lucifer’s pocket during flight. It lit where they were lying and Balthazar laughed to see Lucifer flipping off the camera. 

Balthazar sighed and walked over to his own spot to lie down. He curled up in his wings and closed his eyes.

. . .Present. . .

“Really Lucifer?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Lucifer grinned “I have no idea why I did that,” he said “smart thinking though…I haven’t snuggled up with someone in forever.”

“Cas,” Dean warned, placing a hand on his angel’s thigh when he growled.

“That’s it for the pictures,” Balthazar said.

“Wait,” Sam said “If I passed out on the stage then how the hell did I end up with Balthazar?”

Everyone turned to Balthazar in confusion and he shrugged “I have no idea,” he said.

“It’s a mystery,” Lucifer said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Dean wanted to punch him in the face but refrained from doing so. He took a deep breath and knit his eyebrows when everything started to fade. He blinked a few times but when he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a motel room ceiling. He sighed and rolled over; he smiled when he was met by the amused eyes of Cas.

“Morning,” he said “Nightmare?”

Dean laughed “You know it. It was fun though.”

Castiel smiled warmly “I have to agree with you there.”

. . .How Sam ended up with Balthazar. . .

Sam gasped as he sat up on the stage. He blinked furiously, trying to focus on his surroundings but it was dark. He could barely see in front of him. He quickly stood up, ignoring the spinning sensation before walking off the stage. He scanned the beach, searching for Gabriel and wondering how on Earth he was still drunk. He could barely walk in a straight line.

“Gabriel?” Sam asked, squinting at two sets of bodies. One was two people cuddled together…they were barely noticeable but he assumed it was Castiel and Dean. The other was by itself a several feet away “Gabe?” he asked.

“Mm?” Balthazar asked when he heard Sam.

“Is that you, Gabriel?” Sam asked.

Balthazar smirked to himself and lifted an arm up; trying his best to mimic Gabriel and hide the accent, he spoke “Yeah come here.”

Sam didn’t notice the voice wasn’t Gabriel nor was he paying attention because he honestly didn’t think anyone would pretend to be him. So he walked over and lay down beside the angel.

Balthazar smiled as he wrapped his entire body and wings around the tall body. Nobody would know…at least not until they woke. He smirked, enjoying the feeling of someone close to him. Sam sighed and curled as close as he could to the warm body.


	49. Freaky Sunday 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel each get hit by a curse that causes them to switch bodies. Craziness will ensue some more

. . .

Chapter 49: Freaky Sunday:

. . .

Dean hissed out in agony when he felt his body slam into the wood paneling of the living room. He ground his teeth when he heard and felt the snap of his ribs and dust wafted into the air, glimmering in the dim lights. He regretted it the moment he coughed when he felt more sharp, agonizing pains shoot through him. He tried to hold back another cough but he could feel his lungs filling up and he couldn’t control it.

“You are so pathetic,” the witch spat as she stalked over to him with a smirk on her face “I thought Winchesters never traveled alone,” he voice was soft but dangerous. Her pale skin illuminated in the lighting, bringing out a yellow glow in her eyes. Her long, dark wavy hair hung down to her back and over her smooth features. She was wearing tall leather boots, skin tight jeans and a very revealing shirt with an open black blazer over it. All in all, she would be damn attractive if she weren’t an old ass evil witch.

The witch laughed, her voice chiming. She leaned down over Dean and placed a hand onto his jaw. Dean tried to pull back but he was physically incapable of moving his body. Felt just like when damn demons did it except he felt more crushed than usual. He ground his teeth and spit whatever blood had crept up his throat into her face.

She smiled wider, revealing…oh wow, her teeth were nasty. Dean felt his stomach turn at the dark yellow and light brown coating over the crooked and broken teeth “Ugly bitch,” Dean grumbled, his voice scratchy from blood in his throat.

Dean winced when he felt searing hot pain burn into his skin from her fingertips and he really wished Sam was around. He was so friggen stupid to come here alone. He had just thought he would be examining the crime scene. He didn’t expect the friggen witch to be there…it was like a trap or something.

“Or something,” the witch said, smiling her ugly smile before standing up.

Dean growled in annoyance at the thought that she could read his mind. Stupid crooked toothed ugly whore. He gasped out in pain when he felt needles jabbing over every part of his skin.

“That is not very nice,” the witch said as she walked over to a table where she had a ritual set up “You sure know how to sweet talk a woman.”

“You’re not a woman,” Dean managed to get out as more needles jabbed into him. He could feel his clothes beginning to soak with blood and he tried to calm his heart down but it was useless. He glanced around, trying to find an escape route. The room was small but spacious. There was a couch in the far end with a coffee table in front of it. There were no windows in the room except for the one in front of the table. Dean couldn’t really make out anything else because of the darkness. The only light was a small lamp in the corner to his right and the candlelight from the witch. He tried to move again but that only caused more pressure on his chest. Dammit he really wished Sam was there. He hoped his brother would figure it out soon. Sammy was always smart like that. He wasn’t even happy with the idea of Dean going alone but he couldn’t do anything about it because Dean was already near the house with the Impala.

He sat there for a moment, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He darted his eyes over to the witch as she began to chant. He couldn’t understand her words but knew they were Enochian. Where was Cas when you needed him. He paused at that thought…wow was he stupid.

“I wouldn’t try it,” the witch said, stopping mid-chant “Unless you want me to kill your little angel lover.”

Dean glared at her “As if a little witch can take out an archangel,” he scoffed.

She smiled – luckily without teeth this time – and shook her head “I’m very good at what I do, dear. I know how to hurt a little angel, trust me.”

Dean clenched his jaw but heard the threat clear in her voice. He didn’t want to put Cas in danger. He cried out in pain again when he felt something sliding across his throat, followed by wave of warm, sticky blood pouring down his neck and into his shirt. He hissed through clenched teeth as the witch walked over to him and held a goblet against his skin, capturing his blood.

“My name is Iris, by the way,” the witch said, arching an eyebrow at him as she walked back over to her ritual. It was silent for a few moments.

Dean sighed as he realized just how lightheaded he was becoming. He blinked a few times when the room began to swirl around him. He slowly lifted a hand up to his neck to inspect the damage and was surprised when he could actually move. His muscles responded though he noticed he was feeling far too weak to fight. He let out shallow breaths and winced when he placed a hand over the large slice across the side of his throat. His shirt was completely drenched in blood and he was coming to the conclusion that he wasn’t going to make it out of this. He tried to stand but he could barely get a few inches off of the floor.

“I love you Cas,” he whispered in a raspy voice as he stared up, praying his angel could hear him. 

. . .

Castiel froze mid-step and mid-sentence when he felt Dean’s prayer tingle through his body before reaching his head. His grace twisted inside of him when he realized the prayer wasn’t warm and inviting like usual. It felt cold and detached and the words sent a shiver up and down his spine and he knew something was very wrong.

“Castiel, are you okay?” a young angel questioned, her voice still quiet and low in her child-like form. Castiel’s wings twitched in need to take flight to Dean but he knew he was physically incapable of leaving the particular heaven where he was doing lessons on prayers; teaching the small angels how to understand and respond to them.

He took a deep breath and stared up “Gabriel…Michael…anyone please come to me. I really need your help,” Castiel said, his voice shaking when he felt his bond with Dean becoming more distant.

A moment later, he was surprised to see all three of the archangels standing in front of him.

All of the young angels gasped and pointed, each squealing in awe at all four of the archangels standing before them.

“I said I was coming,” Lucifer hissed through clenched teeth, elbowing Michael, who ignored him and kept his full focus on Castiel.

“What is it?” Michael questioned worriedly when he realized how terrified Castiel seemed.

“There is something wrong with Dean. I-I think he might be…” he trailed off, feeling incapable of forming those words.

“Where is he?” Michael asked.

Castiel felt panic rise in him and he couldn’t focus.

“Where is he, Castiel?” Michael demanded, his tone turning into the authoritative archangel way that snapped Castiel out of it.

“Abandoned house…Sturbridge, Massachusetts…old Mainary road,” Castiel said mechanically as he focused on the location of Dean’s prayer. A moment later, a flurry of wind indicated as the archangels left.

. . .

Dean kept his eyes closed as he felt his mind slipping away into darkness. His breaths were low and shallow and he could barely even feel his body anymore. He could hear a subtle hint of things slamming and shouts in the distance…or close. He wasn’t sure so he opened his eyes slowly and blinked as he tried to focus on the blurry figures moving about the room. There were more shouts and he sucked in a breath when he felt warmth encompass his entire body; a silky and tingling sensation pooled over his skin and he realized they were wings. He couldn’t forget that feeling anywhere. He could feel his body mending itself back together and the shouts and clatters around him became louder. He could understand what was happening now but he could see anything but bright, silvery-blue feathers.

He pushed at them slightly, trying to get a view on what was happening outside of the warm, angelic embrace. 

There was suddenly a loud, blood curdling shriek and Dean winced and covered his ears as it pierced through his head. He was surprised to see the angels around him follow suit, each holding hands over their heads as a bright, immense blue light began to glow lighter and lighter. On instinct – after being around angels so long – he closed his eyes when it became almost unbearable. The shrieking stopped and there was a popping sound and he closed his body into a tighter ball when he felt an icy cold wave close around him. It felt like being thrown into an ocean in the middle of the winter with the cold burn. After a moment, everything stopped and he found himself shaking and shivering, trying to close his arms around his body to hold in its natural heat. His teeth chattered and his breath came out in a misty fog.

“Dean? Are you alright?” Michael asked, shaking off the strange sensation that was running through his grace.

Dean nodded and slowly tried to let go of his body but his skin was burning with cold. When he tried to open his eyes, he hissed out as they stung and felt like they were about to freeze over.

“We need to get him out of here,” Gabriel’s voice sounded, “I don’t think Cas will be too happy if he comes down to find a deansicle.”

Michael nodded and Dean shuddered when he felt the warmth of wings around his body before the shift of being flown to a new place.

. . .

Dean trembled when the warmth of wings left him and the feeling of the blood on his shirt, frozen to his body. He then began to feel a burning sensation over him from the temperature difference from the freezing cold to warm of Bobby’s house. He sat on the couch and curled his legs up to his chest. He gazed around the dimly lit but welcoming room. Gabriel and Lucifer were standing by the desk and Michael was oddly close.

“I’ll go inform Sam,” Gabriel said, spreading his wings and flying away.

“Lucifer, think you can go and get Castiel?” Michael asked as he searched through the closet for a blanket.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest “Why are we acting like Castiel’s little servants?” he asked, his voice bitter. He was downright in a bad mood all day and that damn witch just made it worse.

“We are being brothers,” Michael snapped, glaring at Lucifer, who rolled his eyes.

“You do it then,” Lucifer said, flying off. Michael knew he wasn’t going to help. He sighed and handed Dean a blanket before spreading his wings to get Castiel.

“What the hell is goin’ on?” Bobby’s voice sounded as he walked into the study that was now occupied. He froze when his eyes set on Dean, whose skin was pale and lips blue. 

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said, finding his voice “Missed ya’.”

“Dammit if you think that’s going to get you out of this,” Bobby muttered.

Dean shrugged “Worth a shot,” he said.

“I’m going to get Castiel right now then he will return here to take care of Dean,” Michael informed Bobby before setting off. Dean watched as a few stray feathers floated through the air. He was tempted to grab one but decided not to when he felt how cold and stiff his shirt was.

“What happened?” Bobby asked, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He sat beside Dean and held it out with a glass. Dean shivered when he tried to move.

“I went to scope out this house… stupid witch bitch was waiting for me. She tried to do some kind of ritual where she needed a human sacrifice. Apparently liked the idea of using a Winchester,” Dean explained, taking a deep breath.

A moment later, a ruffle of feathers indicated Castiel’s appearance. Dean noticed his feathers floating through the air as well. 

Castiel felt his grace clench when he saw Dean cold as ice and covered in his own blood. He was tempted to blame Sam but realized it wasn’t his fault because Dean was stubborn. He gave Bobby a look and hunter rolled his eyes “Ain’t gonna work on me you idjit,” he said, keeping his place beside Dean, who was holding out his hand to catch a floating feather.

“Either you move and let me take care of Dean or I just take him and go somewhere else,” Castiel said firmly, not enjoying the idea of Dean being hurt at all. It was taking his willpower not to shove Bobby away at the moment.

Bobby rolled his eyes and then stood up, knowing he wasn’t going to win this one. Damn angel was just as stubborn as Dean. Castiel immediately sat beside Dean and pulled him close, wrapping his arms and wings around the hunter.

Dean shuddered into the warmth. He was already beginning to feel better but whatever happened to that damn witch when she died was something serious. He had an odd feeling pulsing through his body.

“Thought you had those angel lessons today?” Dean asked curiously, knowing they were a couple times a week and Castiel was not allowed to leave them for any reason.

Castiel gave a small smile “Michael took over for me,” he said, running a hand through Dean’s hair.

“He used to be such an assbutt…what happened?” Dean asked, trying to make his voice sound light but he was starting to feel really tired.

“I believe it was because Lucifer returned,” Castiel said, trying to lull Dean to sleep with his grace.

Dean ran fingers through Castiel’s wings and knit his eyebrows when a small amount of feathers came out with his hand, “Are you shedding?” he asked.

Castiel gave a chuckle “Something like that,” he said “Now rest, Dean. You need it.”

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. He could feel the sensation of his clothes vanishing from his body only to be replaced by new, dry ones within seconds. He finally couldn’t fight the sleep anymore and felt his body shut down.

. . .

Dean took a deep breath and stretched as he felt consciousness coming on. He felt more alive and refreshed than he ever had before in his life. Whatever those angels did to heal him worked friggen amazingly. His muscles coiled and loosened with his movements and he felt warmth inside of him that was indescribable but one of the best feelings he had ever felt. It was like a bundle of pure euphoria, love and power radiated through all of his bones. He froze when he felt two more appendages stretch out from his shoulder blades.

“Oh no, not again,” he groaned, his stomach turning. He shot up as fast as he could and quickly reached behind him to see if the stupid fairy wings were there again. His heart jumped when he felt the tingling and warmth pass through him from the silky smooth feathers. He knit his eyebrows and turned as much as he could. He stared with wide eyes to see the large, silvery-blue wings sprawled around him. He gasped and jumped up to his feet. Another wave of strange sensations passed over him and he stared in amazement when four more wings shot out, feathers floating all around him. 

“Michael?” a voice asked and Dean darted his eyes over to see Lucifer standing there with confusion in his own eyes.

Dean felt ice seep through him. Did he seriously say ‘yes’ again? He didn’t remember it at all. Last thing he remembered was Castiel lulling him to sleep after that witch almost killed him. He mentally searched his mind for the archangel but was finding no trace. It was just him in this mind and body.

He gazed around the room and was confused to see pure white walls and white floors. Lucifer was standing by a leather couch on the side. He instantly recognized the room from the huge TV. This was the room Michael went in to confront Lucifer while he was using Dean as a vessel.

“I’m not Michael,” Dean managed to choke out in confusion. He was shocked at his voice. It was higher than usual and sounded like…Adam. He knit his eyebrows and glanced down at his body. He was wearing light blue jeans and a dark green shirt. His body felt more lanky and less muscular but still powerful. He reached his hands over his face and put the pieces together. He was in Adam’s body. What the hell was going on? He began to back up and hissed out in pain when he felt his foot crush onto a wing and he stumbled back before hitting the floor. He could feel the wings crumpling beneath him and he was amazed at how sensitive they were. They began to thrash and twitch as panic rose in his body.

“Michael…are you alright?” Lucifer asked and Dean stared at the archangel. His eyes widened and Lucifer’s wings shot out, the feathers twitching out of control.

“I-I’m Dean,” Dean said, climbing back up to his feet. He could feel the heavy wings pulling him back slightly and he wondered how to put them away like the angels did.

Lucifer stared with amazement for a moment “I’m Gabriel,” he said slowly, staring at his new wings. 

Dean knit his eyebrows and could feel his feathers twitching. They felt somewhat itchy. He focused on controlling the itchy one and tried to move it to the front of him so he could scratch it. He stumbled when three of them shot out in different directions. Damn they were heavy.

Gabriel/Lucifer smirked “How are the wings?” he asked.

Dean sighed and gave up, letting the wings slouch behind him. Feathers floated around him in a flurry.

“Sucks you have to get them on a day like this,” Gabriel said, allowing one of Lucifer’s wings to curl around him.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Dean questioned, trying to lift the wing again. He smiled when it obeyed. It wasn’t a smooth movement and almost knocked his feet out from beneath him but he managed to scratch it. He moaned in relief as relaxation pooled through him.

“Dammit, I need to go and check on Sam. If I’m in Lucifer’s body then…” Gabriel trailed off.

Dean lifted his eyebrows “Does that mean Michael is me…as in…human body?”

Gabriel smirked “I’m not sure. Castiel will figure it out. I have to go.”

“Wait!” Dean shouted but it was too late. Gabriel disappeared, leaving only a few stray feathers in his wake.

Dean groaned, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to fly. He could barely figure out how to move the damn things. He ground his teeth in annoyance and clenched his fist. He had no idea why but he was getting angrier by the second. He growled out and gasped when his body flew backwards, a white flash shooting from his hand. It created a huge smoking hole in the wall. He lifted his eyebrows and let his head fall back on the floor. What was he supposed to do?


	50. Freaky Sunday 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains some 'Samifer' Sam/Lucifer. I will warn before it starts and when it ends for those of you who aren't into it. It is mostly one-sided, mind you. 
> 
> When
> 
> . . .S/L... starts, it starts. When . . .S/L ends, well, it ends.

. . .

Chapter 50: Freaky Sunday 2:

. . .

Castiel smiled warmly when he felt Dean shift against him. The hunter wrapped his arms around his body tightly. Castiel held him closer and planted a kiss in his hair, absorbing in the scent of his Dean, who groaned and nuzzled his face deep into Castiel’s neck. Castiel let out a long breath and gently began to trail his lips over Dean’s neck, tasting his skin delicately.

Michael felt warmth pass through his body. He could feel a silky material brushing over the skin on his back and oh was that just pleasant. He smiled and took a deep breath, amazed when he was met by crisp morning scents. He felt lips move from his hair and onto his forehead and then down his neck, sending an odd but lovely sensation through his body. The lips were soft and sweet and he just wanted to relish in the feeling of being held. He then realized that there was no reason he should be held. He opened his eyes and knit his eyebrows when everything seemed blurry. His entire body felt too heavy and weak and he just didn’t want to move. He clearly remembered everything being fine before he went into rest. He finished training…he fought with Lucifer…flew around for a few hours…then went to rest. That was it.

He jumped back slightly to find himself so close to the youngest archangel. He was also really confused about the fact that Castiel didn’t have his glorious glow. He appeared ordinary besides his inhuman blue eyes and large, black wings

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked after pressing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. He began to sense his hunter was upset about something. He felt bad when Dean pulled away from him with wide eyes.

“Why would you do that?” Michael asked, trying to rub away the kiss his brother planted on him. He wrinkled his nose, knowing brothers don’t normally do that type of thing.

“Dean, what is going on?” Castiel asked, feeling really confused.

“Dean?” Michael asked. He scanned his body to find that it was Dean’s…again. He couldn’t remember Dean saying yes. He would remember something like that. He took a deep breath and tried to stretch out his wings but he panicked when he realized they weren’t there at all. He was an ordinarily human Dean. He could feel his stomach turn and his heart pick up in pace. It began to beat so fast that he knew it wasn’t normal.

“I-my heart,” Michael gasped, holding a hand over his chest “I think it’s beating too fast.”

Castiel instantly sat up and moved a hand over Dean’s. He felt for a moment and tilted his head “That is normal for a panicked human,” he said “What is wrong? Why are freaking out?”

“I’m not Dean,” Michael said, trying to calm his heart as he jumped to his feet. He felt even heavier and he felt empty without his grace or wings. 

Castiel tilted his head and jumped up from the bed. He walked over to the human “What do you mean you’re not Dean?”

Michael took a deep breath, his heart still racing “I-I mean I’m not Dean. I’m Michael,” he said.

Castiel’s eyes darkened “What?” he growled. He grabbed the hunter by his shoulders and slammed him into a wall “You said you wouldn’t use him anymore.”

Michael felt fear seep into him as Castiel tossed him around like a ragdoll. He had no powers. He had never felt so weak before in his entire existence. He was shocked to hear a whimpering sound from his throat as he tried and failed to pry the angel’s hands away.

Castiel tilted his head when he felt Michael struggle weakly in his hands. Something wasn’t right…he couldn’t even sense the angelic presence. He let go “There is nothing angelic about you.”

“I know,” Michael burst, covering his mouth when it cracked with a sob daring to escape. He had never felt emotions like this before. He didn’t like it…he didn’t like feeling all of this stuff. He didn’t like being without his wings and his grace. He didn’t like any of this. He could feel his blood running cold and his eyes stinging.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, now really concerned as tears filled the human’s eyes.

“I’m Michael,” Michael growled “I told you that. How did this happen?”

Castiel stared for a moment “Michael,” he breathed “Where is Dean?”

“What is this?” Michael hissed when he felt a tight sensation in his pants and saw a bulge. He knew what it was from what he saw from humans but he didn’t understand why he had one. He wasn’t about to have sexual intercourse. 

“Calm down,” Castiel said, listening to the rapid heartbeat. He wouldn’t be surprised if Michael passed out.

Michael took a few breaths. He didn’t like emotions…he didn’t know how to control them. He instantly tried to spread his wings again and huffed out in annoyance when they wouldn’t come.

Castiel took a deep breath and ground his teeth as Michael panicked. He gently touched two fingers to Michael/Dean’s forehead and put him into a deep sleep. He caught the body before it could crash to the floor and laid it upon the bed.

He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to go up to Heaven to check and see if Dean had taken residence as Michael but he didn’t want to leave Michael alone with Bobby, who would probably have no idea what to do with an angel-gone-human. He recalled when he became human and how much he disliked it. He had slowly been falling, though and was more prepared. This was absolutely sudden to an archangel who had been the farthest from falling than any other angel Castiel knew. This was going to be really hard on him.

There was a knock on the door and Castiel walked over. He opened it up to see Bobby standing there, his eyes widened in concern but slightly darkened with anger “Where is Dean? I just heard him shouting up here.”

Castiel held up a finger as if to keep quiet and stepped out of the room. He closed it behind him silently and walked down the hall slightly. He paused and turned to the eldest hunter, who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Dean is…not exactly Dean right now,” Castiel said slowly.

“What does that mean?” Bobby demanded.

“I’m not sure what happened but its seems as though Michael is now in Dean’s body,” Castiel said “And I believe that Dean is residing in Michael’s body.”

Bobby’s eyebrows furrowed “As in…that is Michael in there right now…as a human in Dean’s body? And Dean is an archangel in Michael’s body?”

Castiel nodded slowly “I’m not sure. I need to check up in Heaven to see if Dean is there. If he is, then he will not have the knowledge for flight ability to come down here.”

“What the hell is this, Freaky Friday?” Bobby asked, feeling overwhelmed. 

Castiel tilted his head “I don’t understand that reference,” he said “But do you think you can keep an eye on Michael until I come back? And if he wakes up, can you call me down?”

Bobby lifted his eyebrows “If you think I’m going to sit around and babysit an overemotional archangel then you have another thing coming.”

“Please Bobby,” Castiel asked “I need to make sure Dean is okay. This is the only way. I wouldn’t trust anyone else with my brother.”

Bobby seemed to soften at that but rolled his eyes. He pointed to the door “If he so much as starts having a hissy fit I’m gonna’ tear him a new one.”

“Okay Bobby,” Castiel said with a nod “Call for me when he wakes up.”

Bobby grumbled and began to walk down the hall as Castiel disappeared.

. . .S/L start. . .

Lucifer knit his eyebrows when he opened his eyes. He honestly hadn’t remembered passing out but he didn’t mind; he felt refreshed.

“Your awake,” a voice sounded and it was surprisingly warm and soft. Lucifer lifted his head to see Sam lying beside him. His hair was a mess around his face and a smile lit up his features. For a moment, Lucifer just stared, trying to figure out why Sam was being nice to him. He blinked a few times then turned to see the golden feathers around them. 

He was really confused for a moment before he realized he must have been in Gabriel’s vessel. For some reason, he didn’t mind. He smiled, knowing he could play this off. He stretched, feeling the new body. It was so nice. He paused when he realized the grace inside of him was not his. 

Now he was concerned. The grace felt softer and warmer than his own. He thought about it for a moment but came to the conclusion that he must have swapped bodies entirely with his brother. He knew he should be freaking out about it but he decided not to. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Sam, who let out a sigh and held him back.

“I haven’t seen you sleep like that in a while,” Sam noted, placing a kiss on his angel’s forehead.

Lucifer relished in the sensation with a grin. He propped his body up more onto the pillows to stare into the hunter’s eyes. His grace – or Gabriel’s – warmed when he saw the love in those eyes. He felt somewhat bad for taking advantage of it…actually no, he didn’t feel bad at all. He smiled and reached his hand around Sam’s face. He brushed his thumb over the smooth cheekbone before pulling him into a deep, needy kiss.

Sam moaned into the passionate kiss. He was surprised at how soft the kiss was compared to Gabriel’s usual determined lips. This one felt hesitant. He ignored it and pulled his angel closer, loving the way his body formed into his perfectly.

Lucifer breathed in Sam’s intriguing scent before climbing on top of him. He let out a moan as how intensely he was enjoying this. He hadn’t remembered the last time he ever felt this way about anything. He ran his fingers through Sam’s soft, shaggy hair and tugged on it slightly before trailing his kisses down the hunter’s jaw and over his neck, wanting to taste more of his vessel’s skin. He licked his lips as he pressed his tongue over it, tasting the sweet and salty skin. He could feel Sam’s body press up against his in need. 

Lucifer suddenly pulled away and sat at the corner of the bed. He could feel the wings twitching behind him and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down. If that went on a moment longer, he would definitely have done a lot more to Sam. He really didn’t want to get fried by Gabriel…and he knew he would get in trouble for touching another angel’s human.

He stiffened when he felt strong hand grip his shoulders before running down his back, right over his wings. He let out a moan as strange sensations passed over him “You keep doing that and I’m going to lose it.”

“That’s what I’m planning on,” Sam whispered, his breath hot in Lucifer’s ear. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Okay, he really needed to get away before he truly lost it and took Sam for all he was giving. He reluctantly stood up, already having to readjust himself in his jeans.

Sam stood up from the bed, clad in just boxers. He walked over and pulled who he thought was Gabriel into his arms. He felt the archangel stiffen for a moment before relaxing entirely.

“Sammy, your making this very difficult,” Lucifer groaned when he felt the hunter’s breath on his neck, planting hot, wet kisses over his skin.

Sam grabbed onto Gabriel’s shoulders and gave him a shove. Gabriel landed on his back on top of the bed, his pupils wide and lust blown as he stared up. Sam had never seen Gabriel look so needy and out of control before. He liked it, though.

Lucifer could feel his body tingling with heat as the hunter took control of him. He was shocked at how much he enjoyed Sam dominating him. After a moment, he reluctantly pushed Sam off, “I have to go,” he said “I’m being called.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Sam purred and Lucifer was about to lose all of his self-control. He took a deep breath and pulled away. He jumped up to his feet and snapped his fingers to clothe Sam.

“Aw,” Sam groaned “You’re such a tease.”

Lucifer shook his head “You’re the tease,” he said “You should really get out of here, though.”

“Why?” Sam asked, knitting his eyebrows at the serious tone in Gabriel’s voice.

“I sensed a hunt a few states over,” Lucifer said, marking where he could sense a rogue vampire “Just a vamp. You can do it alone. I’ll zap you over.”

Sam was about to speak but stopped when he felt fingers touch his forehead. He blinked a few times to find himself in a new motel room. All of his stuff was on the bed. He sighed and shook his head, wondering why Gabriel was acting so strange. He waved it off and went to start research on the town. He wanted to call Dean but he was still ticked off at him for going off without him and getting hurt. He wanted to punch his brother in the face so he decided it was best to not see him.

. . .S/L Done. . .

Dean jumped almost twenty feet in the air when the room lit up with a spark. Castiel appeared a moment later from the light and Dean had never been more relieved in his entire life to see his angel. He was so bored…he was playing Lucifer’s dumb videogames and trying to fly. All that earned him was a few bruises and a broken arm that healed the moment it happened.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, his voice laced with concern.

Dean nodded “Yeah,” he said. He was surprised when he felt his body slammed against a wall. He winced as the wings crumpled against his back from the force. He blinked a few times at how bright Castiel was, his blue eyes glowing brighter than Dean recalled from when Michael used him as a vessel. He let his head thump back against the wall as he felt Castiel’s hands glide over his body before fingers were sliding through the feathers on his back. Dean hissed out in shock at the pleasure and comfort that passed through him.

He couldn’t control it. Before he could rethink, he grabbed Castiel’s face and yanked him into a rough and hungry kiss. He felt Castiel begin to push on him slightly and he realized he was more powerful than his angel for once. Michael’s strength was obviously immense. Dean slowly pulled away, panting in need for Castiel. That wing touching just had him on edge.

“I can feel Michael’s grace inside of you,” Castiel said “It is slightly unsettling.”

Dean sighed shook his head “This sucks,” he groaned.

“What happened?” Castiel asked “Do you have any idea?”

Dean sighed “I think it might have had to do with that damn witch,” he said “When she was killed, it sent off this like freezing wave and shriek that affected all of us.”

Castiel stared at him intently “Did she do anything before she died?”

Dean nodded “Yeah actually…she was in the middle of some kind of ritual. I think it was in Enochian.”

Castiel sighed “I know what it was,” he said “And I must say, you are not going to be happy about it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and he felt his wings flare out behind him “What won’t I be happy about?”

“Lucifer, I’m going to kill you,” Gabriel snarled and Dean lifted his eyebrows to see the white lights colliding together onto the floor in the room. Through the lights, Dean could see Lucifer’s body overpowering Gabriel’s body. He knew they weren’t themselves though so it was technically Gabriel beating Lucifer.

“You’re only going to destroy your own vessel,” Lucifer said with amusement “And what did I do wrong?”

“I can smell him all over you! You did something with Sam. Where is he!,” Gabriel snarled, slamming his fist repeatedly into Lucifer’s face. Gabriel thought it was the strangest thing beating the crap out of his own vessel. He didn’t care, though. Lucifer took advantage of Sam using his visage. 

“Should I do something?” Dean asked, wondering how his new powers would feel. The thought of Lucifer touching an unknowing Sam was really starting to tick him off.

“I must say, Gabriel, Sammy really is needy for you,” Lucifer sneered with a smirk.

Dean ground his teeth and gasped when he felt his body heat with power. It tingled from deep in his gut to his wings and through all of his skin before shooting out of his hand. A bright, white light hit both of the angels wrestling on the floor and Dean flew backwards from the force. He winced when he slammed into the TV, shattering it. Glass fell all over him, cutting skin and wings. 

Castiel was by his side within seconds and Dean blinked to see Gabriel – in Lucifer’s body – lying on top of Lucifer – in Gabriel’s body. Gabriel whipped an angel killing blade from nowhere and for the first time, Dean felt the grace inside of him coil and turn cold as he stared at the gleaming silver of the blade. His body instinctively knew that it would kill him.

“No Gabriel!” Castiel shouted, trying to run over to stop the fight. 

Gabriel was seeing red as he lifted the blade over his head. He then sent it down with all of the force of Lucifer’s power that he was in control of. Lucifer moved just in time for the blade to miss his heart by centimeters, hitting his shoulder instead. He cried out in agony so loud the room shook and a white light began to show through the now gaping wound as Gabriel tore the blade out and lifted it again.

“Gabriel, stop!” a loud, powerful voice commanded.

Instantly, Dean felt his entire body stiffen as the voice radiated through him. Castiel fell to the floor a few feet from Dean and Gabriel climbed off Lucifer and lowered himself.

Dean turned his eyes to see who he knew was God standing in the room; though he appeared much different than he last recalled. He had a light around him that was completely unexplainable and had him staring, jaw slacked. 

“You,” He said, pointing to Gabriel “The room. Now. I will tell you when you can leave.”

“But Father,” Gabriel started.

“That was an order,” he demanded and Gabriel nodded and instantly vanished from the room. He turned to Lucifer, who was clutching his wound “Go to the healing room.”

Lucifer nodded and disappeared as well, leaving Dean and Castiel alone with Him.

“Hello Dean,” He said, turning those glowing, powerful eyes to him.

Dean felt like there was a lump in his throat. He didn’t know what to say or to even call Him.

“I said you can call me John,” He said with a warm smile.

Dean nodded, still not finding his voice.

“Castiel, I need you to help train Dean to control those powers,” ‘John’ said, grabbing Castiel’s hand to lift him.

Castiel nodded “Yes Father,” he said, keeping balance and brushing off his coat “Is there anything you can do?”

‘John’ smiled “It will only be for two weeks. Consider it a test,” He said.

Dean knit his eyebrows “A test?” he asked.

‘John’ smiled then turned to the door. He paused and faced Dean for a moment “Check on Michael when you have the chance. I am sure he doesn’t know what to do with himself,” He seemed amused with those words then vanished.

Dean turned to Castiel “That was…strange.”

Castiel took a deep breath “He works in mysterious ways,” he smirked slightly.

“Dude, you were just waiting for the perfect moment to say that, weren’t you?” Dean asked.

Castiel smiled “It’s true.”

Dean nodded “Well…can you teach me how to get to Bobby’s?” he asked.

Castiel smiled “Of course,” he said.


	51. Freaky Sunday 3

. . .

Chapter 51: Freaky Sunday 3:

. . .

Michael gasped and bolted upright, his heart pounding in his chest and breathing heavy. He panted for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that filled the room from the night sky outside seeping into the windows. He let out a long breath and instantly closed his eyes to focus on his grace. He sighed and frowned when he couldn’t find a trace of it. Even though he knew it would be disappointing, he tried to let his wings expand…all six…maybe two…one? Nope, nothing. He felt another wave of panic start to rise when he realized he was completely and utterly alone and powerless.

He stood up, wobbling slightly as he gazed around the dark room. He couldn’t see anything…human vision was so dull and blurry. He blinked a few times, his muscles adjusting to the feel of moving after being unconscious for so long. He noticed a light peeping from beneath the door in front of him so he slowly walked over there. He pulled the door open and winced at the bright light shining into his eyes. He rubbed the sting away and listened as a voice sounded down the stairs. He followed it, his heart starting to relax in his chest at the realization that he was not alone. 

Bobby turned his gaze over when he noticed Dean…or Michael walking into the kitchen. Bobby had been in the process of making corned beef hash and toast for dinner. He turned to see Dean’s emerald eyes filled with confusion and worry.

Michael took a deep breath and was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of human foods. He didn’t really recognize them for he never had a need for human food. He knit his eyebrows and held a hand over his stomach when it began to rumble inside of him and make growling sounds. His heart skipped a beat and he turned his eyes to the elder hunter, who was staring at him with an arched eyebrow.

“You hungry?” Bobby asked, his voice low. He really didn’t know how to approach this entire thing.

Michael licked his lips and realized his mouth was salivating from whatever that smell was. He peered into the pan and his nose wrinkled at the brownish red lumpy looking stuff with little spots of white and yellow. He felt his mind feel disgusted at how it looked but his stomach grumbled again in need.

Bobby grinned slightly “It don’t look very appetizing but I assure you its good.”

Michael smiled politely but shook his head “No thank you.”

“You’re in my boys body…I ain’t gonna let you starve him,” Bobby said firmly “You’re gonna’ eat.”

Michael just tilted his head at the hunter, alarmed at the tone he just used with him. He then felt a strange sensation pass through him, ending in a certain lower area. It was very uncomfortable and he felt like he needed to be doing something. He turned his eyes to Bobby questioningly.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bobby asked, stirring the food around the pan.

“I’m not sure,” Michael said, moving his legs around and curling them when it seemed to help the sensation.

Bobby lifted his eyebrows to see Michael doing a pee dance in Dean’s body. He wanted to laugh at the image but realized the archangel probably had no idea what the feeling meant and he was not going to watch him piss his pants “Go use the bathroom,” he said.

Michael nodded “Right,” he said, realizing that was what the feeling meant. He began to walk towards the exit of the kitchen but paused, turning back to the hunter “Where is it?” he asked.

“Down the hall to the left,” Bobby said automatically. He waited but didn’t hear footsteps. He turned back to Michael, who was staring at him as if waiting for more directions “Well I ain’t gonna hold it for you. Go figure it out,” he grumbled.

Michael nodded, hating being human. He wondered where Castiel and Dean were…or Gabriel or Lucifer. He sighed and walked into the bathroom.

. . .

Bobby scooped the hash into the plates with toast and placed one onto the table. He sighed and stared up “Castiel, idjit’s awake now,” he said to the ceiling. He paused when he heard a crashing sound and several items falling all over the bathroom. He huffed out and shook his head as he sat down to eat. A few minutes later, he decided he should go see if Michael was alive in there. He placed his fork down and walked down the hall. He knocked lightly on the door to the silent bathroom.

Silence.

He knocked again, harder this time “You fall in the toilet?” he asked.

Michael sighed as he stared in the mirror. He pressed a finger over the bump on his forehead and winced when it seemed to throb. He wasn’t used to injuries lasting and he wondered how long it would be there. Using the bathroom…that was an entirely new experience. He figured it out fairly quickly but ended up slipping on water that was spilled on the floor and hitting his head on the wall. He sighed and opened the door when the knock sounded the second time “It is not physically possible to fit in that toilet…this body is too big.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly,“Well go and eat. Cas should be here soon,” he said hopefully.

Michael nodded and walked back down the hall, zipping up the jeans he wore. He sat down on a chair and stared at the plate of food in front of him with distaste. It looked unpleasant but smelled good. He lifted a fork and took a bite of the brown stuff. He let it sit in his mouth for a moment as he adjusted to the surprisingly good taste. His stomach seemed pleased, warming slightly.

Bobby walked back into the kitchen and went back to eating his meal. He couldn’t help but watch the expressions Michael was putting on Dean’s face. It was absurd but hilarious when he would tilt his head at the toast then nibble on it then smile brightly.

“Thank you Bobby,” Michael said, turning his eyes to the eldest hunter once he was done eating.

Bobby pressed his lips together and nodded “No problem.”

Michael smiled when his stomach felt satisfied. He sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. 

Bobby cleared his throat and stood up. He walked towards the exit, wondering where Castiel was. He turned to Michael “You can watch TV or something,” he said before walking into the study.

Michael sat there for a moment, staring up. He didn’t like the emotions that seemed to be surging through him. He licked his lips, feeling how dry they were. He stood up and opened up the fridge, knowing that’s where humans kept their drinks. He knit his eyebrows at what looked like a jar of blood on the top shelf. He was sure that wasn’t normal but he shrugged it off and lifted a bottle of dark liquid. 

He closed the fridge and walked into the area where Bobby was sitting at a desk, sipping on a glass of amber liquid. Michael fumbled with the cap of the bottle he was holding. It wouldn’t budge and it hurt his hands when he tried to twist it. Bobby rolled his eyes and held out a hand “Give it here,” he said.

Michael turned to him with wide eyes for a moment then nodded and handed it to the hunter. Bobby popped it off against the desk and handed it back to the archangel…or human.

“Thank you,” Michael said, taking the cold bottle. He took a long sip and smiled as it cooled and warmed through him at the same time. He never really enjoyed beer but this one was good. He stood there for a moment, staring around the room, wondering what was happening up in Heaven. Surely something had to be with him being a human and if Dean was really in his place.

“Sit down,” Bobby ordered, pointing to the couch. 

Michael stared up for another moment before walking over to the couch. He sat down and sighed in relaxation when his body sunk into it. 

. . .

So flying did not go nearly as Dean expected. He had discovered that he was not made for flying. He ground his teeth when his body crashed into the grass of the Heaven with brute force once again. He could feel a rib snap, creating a sickening echo before it healed up just as quickly as it broke. His jaw throbbed and the wings on his back stung as he slid across the ground, a few feathers getting stuck under his body. He coughed and took a deep breath, spitting out grass and dirt. He climbed back up to his feet, feeling rightfully irritated.

Castiel sighed “Dean, I told you to position those feathers to the left when you take off. Why do you keep pointing them to the right?” he asked, feeling annoyed himself.

Dean glared at him “Sorry but I wasn’t born to wear friggen wings,” he growled “And I tried to point them to the left! They won’t listen to me.”

“You have to focus and feel them,” Castiel tried to explain, walking over to his hunter. They had been at it for hours now and Dean hadn’t even managed to stay in the air for more than thirty seconds tops. 

“How the hell am I supposed to feel them?” Dean snapped “They aren’t mine.”

“They are at the moment,” Castiel said, moving his hands into the silvery blue feathers that were darkened drastically from Dean’s mood.

Dean pulled away, glad he at least knew how to move them. He crossed his arms over his chest “I don’t need your help.”

Castiel rolled his eyes “Apparently you do…gosh, the baby angels I train are better at this than you,” he said, instantly regretting it when he saw the dark look flash through those eyes. He was just frustrated and on edge.

“Screw you, Cas,” Dean said in a low voice.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just frustrated,” Castiel said, trying to calm himself down.

Dean glowered at him for a moment before spreading the wings on his back wide. He closed his eyes and focused on feeling each and every feather. He would show Cas. He was surprised when his mind instantly connected with what he learned was the grace. He could feel the grace spread through his body then through the wings and he instantly knew where each feather was and how each one was positioned. He let out a calming breath as he let his mind move the feathers into the correct places. Somehow, he suddenly had full knowledge on how to move them to fly. He took a deep breath before letting them give a heavy flap. He could feel wind whip through his hair and feathers and his stomach turned when he opened his eyes to find himself at least sixty feet in the air. 

Instantly, his blood ran cold as fear seeped into him. He was too high…he was going to fall. 

“Focus Dean, you’re doing fine,” Castiel shouted as he watched Dean soar high up into the air before stopping. He was impressed to see Dean moving the wings in a steady pace to keep him suspended. Though he could tell Dean was starting to freak out. He could see the wings start to shudder and shake before Dean was tumbling towards the ground.

Castiel jolted over just in time to catch Dean before he plummeted, face-first. He was tempted just to let him hit the ground because a little pain can always motivate to fly right but he couldn’t do that. 

Dean would never admit out loud that he shrieked like a little girl when he fell. No, he certainly did not. The moment Castiel caught him, Dean couldn’t help but clutch onto him. For a moment, they stood there, in the middle of the field, neither one saying a word. Dean reluctantly pulled away and straightened out.

“Dean, you did so well when you started. You have to concentrate. Don’t lose focus,” Castiel said quickly.

Dean sighed and let the wings slump “I tried…but then…I was going to fall down.”

“You’re going to fall down if you don’t focus,” Castiel explained. He paused, feeling the sensation of prayer. He heard Bobby’s voice and sighed “Michael is awake now…at Bobby’s house.”

Dean smirked, despite himself. He couldn’t help it when he thought about Michael and Bobby sitting in the same room together.

“Now you need to learn how to fly so we can go down to speak with Michael,” Castiel said “So stop being a baby and just fly already.”

Dean glared “I’m sorry I can’t friggen work these things.”

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from flipping out “You did already. You just got scared.”

Dean huffed “I’m not scared.”

Castiel arched an eyebrow “Then prove it. Do what you just did before.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at him but sighed before turning and doing exactly what he did before, letting the wings stretch and connecting with the grace. He could feel the soothing sensation pass over him.

“Deano!” a voice suddenly shouted.

Dean gasped and his knees buckled when he felt an immense wave of pleasure and euphoria course through his entire body. It was like an electric shock jolted through him and he found himself on lying on the grass, letting out a moan.

“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed in irritation as he watched Gabriel…in Lucifer’s body…slide his fingers through the wings on Dean’s back and tug on them gently. Dean fell to the ground and Castiel knew he probably had no idea what to think of the situation. He knew those wings were sensitive…even with just another angel touching them. If only he knew what he could do.

Dean tried to move but he felt comatose on the ground as Gabriel rubbed and flicked the right feathers. He just groaned “Stop…I’m trying to fly.”

Gabriel smirked and pulled away when he felt Castiel throw a fist into his head “Ow,” he said, rubbing the throbbing spot. He turned to Castiel “That wasn’t very nice.”

“Leave Dean alone,” Castiel said firmly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Castiel could almost see the trickster perfectly in those eyes. Dean crawled back up to his feet, the wings flailing and twitching behind him from the touching. Dean was irritated now that all six of them flew out. He had just managed to get four of them in and friggen Gabriel had to go and make him lose control.

“Why aren’t you going to see Sam? Don’t you think Lucifer will take advantage of him?” Castiel asked.

Gabriel’s eyes grew dark “I can’t find him…and if he prays for me…well, it goes to my grace,” he said.

“And Lucifer has your grace…so it’ll go to him,” Castiel concluded with dread.

“If he do much as touches my brother, I’ll friggen kill him,” Dean growled angrily, feeling the body heat up again and…there it was. He gasped and flew backwards as he shot white light out into the ground below him.

“You really have no control…and with Mikie’s power…” Gabriel said. He turned to Castiel “I really don’t think it’s a good idea for him to leave Heaven at all, Cassie,” his voice was serious.

“Screw you,” Dean hissed, standing back up only to fall back down with another light “Dammit,” he snarled.

“Dean…if someone pisses you off on Earth and you get mad…even the slightest bit out of control…you can easily wipe out an entire city without even meaning to,” Gabriel explained “It’s not a good idea.”

Dean ground his teeth but realized the truth in those words “Then nobody better piss me off,” he said.

“Dean,” Castiel said with a sigh “Go. Fly. Now.”

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down and nodded.

“I don’t know what to do, Gabriel,” Castiel said, still finding it strange to see everything about Lucifer in front of him but knowing it was Gabriel.

“Michael would know best how to control his own powers…” Gabriel said slowly.

“But he is human right now,” Castiel said “We’re gonna’ have to bring Dean there.”

Gabriel nodded “How mad do you think he’d get if we put him in a ring of holy fire?”

Castiel shot dark eyes at him “No.”

“It’ll stop him from lashing out,” Gabriel said with a shrug “Think that dick should know how it feels too. He put both me and you in one before.”

Castiel just stared “I don’t believe Michael would be pleased if you threatened him…if Dean were to go through it then it would destroy Michael’s grace.”

“And that idiot human is stupid enough to try,” Gabriel muttered “I don’t know. If you think you can keep him under control then go right ahead.”

“I’m doing it,” Dean shouted as he whipped by them, wings flaring and feathers falling in the breeze.

Castiel smiled as he stared up at Dean, who was twirling through the air. Gabriel watched with amusement before shouting “Dean…where is Sammy?”

Dean smiled as he flew around. He didn’t even really have to think about it. He realized Castiel was right…if he just relaxed, it came smoothly. He flew over to them and landed quite harshly on the grass, tumbling and sliding before coming to a stop at Gabriel’s feet.

“Ow,” he said, climbing back up. Now he just needed to get the landing down.

“Do you know where Sam is?” Gabriel questioned again.

Dean brushed the dirt off of his clothes “I have no clue. He is pissed at me…I’ll just call his cell.”

“Do you think he’ll believe I’m Gabriel and not Lucifer?” 

Dean laughed and shook his head “Not if Lucifer is in your body playing along.”

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows “But I know things about Sam’s body Lucifer wouldn’t even dream of.”

“Aw gross. Come on, man. And Lucifer was that body for a while so I’m sure he knows more about it,” Dean pointed out.

Gabriel lost his smirk “Now I feel a little turned off about it…thank you for, Deano.”

Dean smirked and rubbed his hands together “So can we go save Bobby from Michael now?”

“I need to find Sam first,” Gabriel said firmly.

“Well my phone is with my body so come. Snap snap,” Dean said, snapping his fingers. He still had a rush from flying like that earlier and just wanted to go again.

“Dean, are you going to be able to stay calm?” Castiel asked.

“Psh, no problem,” Dean said, spreading the wings to fly. He arched back when he felt a hand pull on some feathers.

“I mean it, Dean. One screw up and I might have to put you in a ring of holy fire,” Castiel said, his voice low and serious.

Dean’s stomach coiled at that but he nodded “I got it.”

Castiel smiled and released the wing. Dean sighed in relief and jumped forward from the reach of his little angel. He now understood the full extent of Michael’s powers. All he had to do was look at the other angels and he knew that the grace swelling inside of him was immense and he could destroy most of them just as easily as swatting away a fly.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Dean’s smirk and the three of them headed to Bobby’s.

. . .


	52. Freaky Sunday 4

. . .

Chapter 52: Freaky Sunday 4:

. . .

“Hey Sammy,” Lucifer chirped cheerfully in Gabriel’s voice as he found Sam.

Sam gasped and jumped at the table he was sitting at. He hissed in pain as the hot coffee spilled over the cup and scalded his skin. His heart pounded in his chest. Normally, Gabriel gave some sort of friggen warning…or Sam would hear his wings. This time he just friggen shouted out of nowhere. He immediately thought back to when he had his hallucinations of Lucifer and how they would always shout out of nowhere to wake him up.

“Aw you get a booboo?” Lucifer asked with a silly pout on his face “Can I kiss it better?”

Sam knit his eyebrows and stared “You’re such a dork,” he said, rolling his eyes before grabbing a tissue to wipe the coffee off of his clothes. He let out a long breath when he felt strong hands on his shoulders, thumbs pressing into the muscles tenderly. 

Lucifer smiled at the way Sam was like putty in his hands. He massaged the muscles in circular motions. He then slowly ran a hand through that long, soft hair before gently massaging his scalp. Sam moaned quietly as everything in his entire body relaxed.

“This is new,” Sam mumbled gently as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Lucifer’s chest.

Lucifer smirked slightly, wondering why Gabriel had never done this. He might have to give his brother some pointers on pleasing a lover. He smirked wider at that as he scratched through Sam’s hair a bit harder and rubbed the muscles down his back. 

“You’re so amazing at that,” Sam moaned, pushing his back slightly to get more pressure. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a massage like this.

Lucifer smirked and leaned in to place soft kisses along the smooth skin of Sam’s neck. He just wanted a few more minutes of affection before Gabriel showed up to ruin everything. 

Sam leaned his head back onto who he thought was Gabriel’s shoulder. Lucifer let out a light breath when the hunter began to brush his hands through his hair. 

. . .

Michael gasped and jumped so high, he thought he was going to hit the ceiling. A bright, piercing light radiated through the room, followed by a loud crash and thud. Michael’s heart pounded as he tried to make sense of what just happened. He could see Castiel and Lucifer standing in the room. He wondered what those two were doing together.

“I’m not Luci,” the body of Lucifer said.

“Gabriel?” Michael asked, realizing those two must have switched bodies as well. At least they were still angels. He was now a human; he didn’t like it.

Gabriel nodded and turned to Castiel, who was staring around the room.

“Where is Dean?” Michael questioned, knowing that flash of white light was his grace. 

“Right here,” Dean said quickly. He winced as he tried to lift himself up from the table he fell on top of. He felt the wood piercing through the wings and skin but it was healing quickly. He waved off Castiel when he tried to help. Dean stood up and felt a wave of dizziness fall over him. Flying from Heaven to Earth was insane. He wasn’t sure if he ever wanted that experience again. He tried to take a step, only to get his foot caught on a wing. He hissed out in pain as he tumbled forward; the wings thrashed and flailed to catch balance, knocking over several stacks of books as well as other items on the tables around.

Michael watched as Dean thrashed his wings around. They looked horrible; Dean was going to ruin them. He stared at the slightly darkened colors of blue from Dean’s bad mood. The feathers were all ruffled up with small little red stains from being cut. He could see dirt and grass stains through them.

Dean froze and just stared at his body. It was still odd to him…he had stared at shapeshifters and Leviathan posed as him before but this was just strange. Knowing that was archangel Michael in that body was kind of funny. Those emerald eyes were glaring daggers at him though.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dean asked, holding out hands “It’s creepy. How can you even have that creepy stare in my body?”

“You are ruining my wings,” Michael said, staring at the mess of silvery blue feathers. 

Dean ground his teeth in annoyance but took a deep breath to calm himself so he didn’t lash out “Do you think I wanted this, Michael? You think I want to prance around in my brother’s body with wings? Huh?”

“Dean,” Castiel warned “You need to calm down.”

“At least try and take care of them,” Michael said, “They look like a mess right now.”

“I don’t know how to fly. What do you want me to do?” Dean snapped, trying not to get angry.

“Michael, stop it,” Gabriel snapped “If you make him mad, he is going to fry you.”

Michael just glared. He hated these stupid human emotions…they were something fierce. As an angel, yeah he felt some but nothing like this. He wanted to scream and shout and cry and just lose it. He wanted his wings and grace. He wanted to go home.

“Do you have my phone?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

“Boy you know you’re gonna’ fix that, right?” Bobby said, finally speaking after a bit.

Dean stared at the mess he made then tried to concentrate of cleaning it with his powers. He took a deep breath and gathered a small, miniscule amount of power. He then snapped his fingers. He peered open an eye to peek and see if it worked. He grinned proudly when he noticed the books all back up in piles. He smirked at Bobby “All cleaned up.”

“Don’t use my grace for unimportant things like that,” Michael demanded, crossing his arms. He was having that strange sensation to use the restroom again.

“Really Michael, just stop,” Dean said, feeling annoyed “You’re not the only one caught in this screwed up situation.”

Michael nodded, knowing he was right. Why would Dean want to be an archangel? He was just feeling overemotional. He sighed and sat stiffly back onto the couch. Castiel was in the corner, speaking with Bobby and Gabriel was looking through Dean’s stuff.

Dean slowly walked over and sat beside Michael. For a moment, they were quiet before Dean spoke “I’m sorry, Michael,” he said “I know this must be hard for you.”

Michael nodded slowly, staring at the dust particles floating through the air. He turned his eyes to the wings that were out. It was strange to see his wings from another person’s point of view. He had the temptation to see what they felt like to Dean’s body.

Dean grabbed his phone from the pocket on Michael and quickly dialed in Sam’s cell phone number. After a few rings, a voice picked up.

“Dean?” Sam asked. His voice sounded drawled as though he were in relaxation.

“Yeah Sammy. You with Gabriel?” Dean asked, holding out a hand when Gabriel tried to grab the phone.

Sam murmured for a moment before replying “This isn’t Dean. Who are you?”

Dean sighed “It’s me. I’m in…Michael…or Adam’s body...me and Michael switched bodies. So did Lucifer and Gabriel.”

It was silent for a moment and Dean could hear shuffling through the phone and shouts.

“Gabriel says this is just a joke,” Sam said though Dean could hear the worry clear in his voice.

“Where are you?” Dean asked, smacking Gabriel’s hand when it reached for the phone again. He glared at the archangel in Lucifer’s body.

“How could this even be possible?” Sam asked, his voice low.

“Dude, I have no idea but I need to know where you are so Gabriel can kick Lucifer’s ass,” Dean said, shooting Gabriel a glare when he reached for the phone again. He was surprised when Gabriel backed off. Apparently, Michael had some power over them. Dean liked that idea.

Dean could hear Lucifer hissing words at Sam through the phone and Sam was hissing back.

“I’m at a motel in Houston,” Sam said quickly and there was more hissing in the background and a thump.

Dean quickly hung up the phone and stood up. He let the wings on his back spread wide, the feathers curling towards the air and aligning for flight.

“No way,” Michael said, grabbing one of the wings. He quickly pulled his hand back when he felt the tingling, euphoric sensation pass through his fingertips. It was so sudden that he thought he was shocked.

Dean felt his knees almost buckle at the warm and incredible sensation from one small touch on those wings. He blinked a few times after a slight gasp. It was abrupt and just plain amazing. He could still feel the warm vibrating through. He darted his eyes to the hand that touched the wings and finally understood what it must feel like to angels. That was one touch…he wondered what it would feel like for a massage…like he does with Castiel.

“You are not going anywhere with my grace and wings,” Michael said, his voice dark and annoyed.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked “Try and stop me.”

Michael just crossed his arms and ground his teeth. None of this was fun at all…he just wanted to go home. He watched as Dean vanished with his grace and wings; Gabriel was gone a moment later. He sighed in annoyance and turned to the last angel. He tilted his head slightly to see the piercing bright blue eyes staring intensely at him. He swore he could feel Castiel reaching into him and it was slightly unpleasant. Castiel then gave him a polite smile before vanishing.

. . .

“They are just messing with you, Sammy,” Lucifer said, knowing that Sam would believe him. He had to…he was in Gabriel’s body.

Sam just stared at him, trying to decipher any traits that didn’t seem Gabriel at all. He looked identical to Gabriel but that was expected because it was his body. But the way he held himself…it seemed a little like Gabriel but maybe more stiff…not as laid back. Those amber-gold eyes were not as bright and soft as usual but perhaps more dark and cold. That grin on his face was somewhat too mischievous…even more than the Trickster one.

“I’m the trickster. I can see a trick from a planet away,” Lucifer said, hoping it would work. He tried to loosen up and be more like Gabriel but he doubted it was working. The look in Sam’s eyes was saying it all.

Sam was slowly backing away from him when there was a loud, screeching sound followed by a white light that made his eyes sting. He quickly tried to shield them and hissed out in pain when he felt a weight fall on top of his back, causing him to slam into the thin carpeting below.

“What the…” Sam grunted as he tried to shove off the weight. 

“Sammy!” the voice shouted…only it was Adam’s voice…or Michael’s…or, in this case, Dean’s. He was so confused as to who was in that body. 

Dean quickly climbed off of Sam and immediately began to straighten out the wings. All six of them had blown out mid-flight, hitting Castiel’s wings and knocking them both off of their course. Dean glanced around the room for a glimpse of Castiel but he wasn’t there. So instead, he allowed his wings to close in, leaving out only one set and he turned back to Sam, who was now standing with wide eyes.

“What?” Dean asked “You try flying around…it’s not easy. I gotta give Cas some credit for that time travel crap. I’d never be able to do anything like that.”

“Dean?” Sam asked, knowing Michael would never talk like that. 

Dean rolled his eyes “That’s what I said on the phone. Where’s Lucifer?”

Sam turned his eyes to Lucifer’s body, which was standing in the corner of the room. His eyes were brighter and more playful than Sam had ever seen them and he instantly knew that it wasn’t Lucifer in that body. It was definitely Gabriel. 

His stomach lurched “Gabriel?” he asked the body of Lucifer.

Gabriel nodded “Yup. Stuck in this stupid body…these wings are such a pain. And their black…I mean, come on. They smell like Hell. And Luci’s grace…ice cold…even for me.”

Sam took a deep breath “How long?”

Gabriel knit his eyebrows “How long what?”

“How long have you all switched?” Sam asked, feeling lightheaded when he glanced around to find to trace of the Gabriel who was actually Lucifer. He was nowhere in sight. 

“Woke up like this,” Dean said, staring around when he could literally feel Castiel closing into the room. He watched the soft light form into his angel and he instantly felt bad when he saw the ragged and tattered wings on his back. He had a bruise on his left cheekbone and a bloody lip. Dean felt his stomach clench and without rethinking it, ran over and threw his arms around his angel. He could feel Castiel stiffen in his arms but Dean just held him tighter and pressed gentle kisses all over his face. 

Sam paid no mind to the scene. All he could think of was what happened that morning…that was Lucifer the entire time. His stomach plummeted again and he felt dizzy.

Gabriel noticed and instantly went over to grab Sam before he fell. He pouted when Sam shoved him away and sat on the chair.

“Sorry…but you look like Lucifer…it’s too strange,” Sam admitted, holding a hand over his face. He felt so stupid. It was worse that all he could think about was how amazing his kiss with ‘Gabriel’ was that morning. 

“What did he do to you?” Gabriel asked, that voice filling with venom.

Sam just shook his head “Let’s forget it, okay,” he said, feeling a wave of ice shoot through him.

“I’ll kill him,” Gabriel muttered.

“Please stop,” Castiel groaned as he felt the warm kisses on his cheek just over the injury. He wished it was Dean in his own body. The sensation of Michael’s grace and wings brushing with his was unsettling at best. He shoved at Dean, who sighed and reluctantly let go. 

Castiel watched the colors in those silvery blue wings brighten in a way that meant Dean was feeling very passionate but a few feathers ruffled and puffed at the tips in agitation from not getting what he wanted. He had to smile slightly because he loved the idea of knowing exactly how Dean was feeling. Wings never failed to show every emotion and Castiel knew exactly what to look for.

Dean cursed the grace and wings that were making it impossible to be with Castiel and turned to where Sam and Gabriel were having a silent argument with their eyes. Gabriel had a darkness emanating around him and the feathers were twitching and pointed in each direction like daggers ready to swipe for a kill. 

“Okay so can we try and figure this out?” Dean asked, wanting his own body back. The one he was in – while powerful with archangel strength – still felt scrawny and uncomfortable.

“We should go to Michael, though. He may know more about this sort of thing,” Castiel suggested “Also, I believe it would be the best idea if we discuss it all at once rather than separate.”

Sam stiffened when he felt Gabriel wrap his arm around his waist. Even though he knew it was his angel, he couldn’t stand seeing those stormy blue eyes of Lucifer staring at him and the icy cold grace that he could feel through the vessel. It brought back far too many unpleasant memories from being in the cage. The things Lucifer had done with that grace…he could hardly stand to be close to it.

Gabriel bit down on his lip as Sam pulled away from him. He knew Sam had good reason to not want to be near the grace but that just made him more upset to think of what Lucifer could have done in the past. He didn’t even flinch when all of the lights in the room shattered and the temperature dropped several degrees.

“Gabriel, calm down,” Castiel said when he felt his brother’s anger. He and Gabriel stared at each other for a long moment before Gabriel took a deep breath and wrapped a hand around Sam’s forearm. Sam gasped when he felt the shift of flying.

Dean groaned when he realized he was going to have to fly again. He turned to stare into those soft, ocean blue eyes “You might want to stay far away from me…don’t want you getting hurt again…where did you end up, anyways?” 

Castiel let a small smile twitch the corners of his lips “I believe it was a bull riding event,” he said “I suppose I frightened the creature when I landed beside him. He attacked me before I could get away.”

Dean frowned at the idea of his little nerdy angel being attacked by a huge bull. Castiel gave him a reassuring smile though “I let the bull run free…he went straight for the riders.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Sounded like something Castiel would do. He smiled for a moment then grimaced when he watched his angel spread those long, deep ebony wings for flight. He let the wings on his own back unfurl, feeling as the feathers positioned. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand grasp a bundle of feathers. He realized then that Castiel was holding him and guiding the flight and for the first time, he realized just how incredible it could feel to soar through the wind when you were on a correct track. He even frowned slightly in disappointment when they landed softly in Bobby’s living room.

He instantly set his eyes on Michael, who was leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were shooting daggers at Bobby and his lower lip was pushed out in a pouty face. Dean wanted to laugh at that expression on his face. He then noticed the slightly bluish swollen bruise on the cheekbone.

“What happened?” Dean asked, turning his eyes to Bobby, who was sitting at his desk, his lips pressed into a flat line and eyes darkened in irritation. It was a look Dean instantly recognized from the days when he and Sam would do something stupid and get in a lot of trouble.

“He hit me,” Michael said in a low voice.

“Friggen Asshat deserved it,” Bobby muttered as he stared at a book.

“I did not deserve such an act of violence,” Michael sneered, sitting up “I was just trying to talk.”

Bobby lifted his head up to glare at Michael. His eyes were darkened and slightly reddened and his face was becoming a shade red “Trying to talk?” he snapped “You think you can just go and…” he stopped and took a deep breath.

“Woah,” Dean said, sensing the emotions pouring from his father figure “What did you say to him?” he asked Michael.

“I was talking to him about his wife. I was trying to be nice,” Michael snapped, standing up “But he is ungrateful.”

Dean lifted his eyebrows and sighed, running a hand down his face “You don’t do that, Michael.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Michael said, lifting his arms, wondering why everyone was against him. He had seen Bobby staring at a photo of his wife and told him if he wanted to talk, he would be there. What was so wrong with that? He was sure humans did that when in mourning.

“Just do not talk about lost family members, okay,” Dean said, realizing just then that Gabriel and Sam were in the kitchen. He could hear them talking to each other in hushed tones.

“Did you find anything about this curse?” Castiel asked Bobby, trying to change the subject.

Bobby gave each of them a look before shaking his head “Not sure,” he said “There are mentions of body swapping curses all over. Closest to your case would be an ancient ritual,” he said, scanning a page of the book “It’s written in Enochian. I couldn’t decipher all of it but it seems most likely.”

Castiel walked over and lifted the book. He scanned over the page and his head tilted slightly to the side “This was created by Iris, herself; a sort of protection ritual,” he said “when death would come, an energy would venture from her body. Normally, it would just swap her body with the one who had killed her. Though since there were four of you, the spell rebounded to intertwine those closest to one another.”

“So I’m stuck like this because I was trying to help Dean?” Michael asked, feeling another wave of annoyance. That was the last time he tried to heal anyone.

Dean glared at him but turned back to Castiel, who was giving them warning looks.

“Well how do we fix it?” Michael asked.

Castiel read more and lifted his eyebrows “Apparently, Iris had expected such a thing,” he said “Dean, you said she was trying to use you for some sort of ritual?”

Dean nodded “Yeah…she was trying to kill me…using my blood.”

Castiel knit his eyebrows and read on “She was performing a backup plan to the original ritual. Since she did not have a body to swap with, her energy is still roaming free. She has two weeks of survival before she will just vanish. She is waiting for one of you to make a break so she can take over.”

Dean and Michael both perked up to listen “What do you mean, break?” Dean asked.

“What happens to us after two weeks?” Michael asked, feeling uneasy over the idea of being human for more than one day.

“I believe it means that if one of you die before the two weeks pass, then you will be curse for eternity and she will take over the body of the one who died,” Castiel said, making sure to be loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

Dean arched an eyebrow “That’s it?” he asked “Well…I don’t plan on dying.”

“Me neither,” Michael said “So that means if we survive these two weeks, we will return to normal?”

Castiel nodded and placed the book down “I believe so,” he said “There are pages missing from this book. We need to find those pages in order to understand this better.”

“So I really can’t kill Lucifer?” Gabriel growled, leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“This is not right,” Michael said angrily “I cannot stand to be like this for two weeks. I am so weak and pathetic.”

“Watch it,” Dean hissed, snapping his attention to the hissy-fitting archangel-stuck-in-a-human-body.

“No,” Michael said, hating the raging emotions once more “You get to be strong and basically invincible with my grace and wings. I have to be some weak little human with the only power being the ability to heal an angel’s wings. I hate this.”

Gabriel snorted at the door “Wow Mikie. You think Luci throws hissyfits? If only you could hear yourself.”

Michael glowered at his brother and instantly began to storm over “You’re just mad because Lucifer got to play with your little boyfriend,” he said, wondering why he was talking like that. It was not something he would normally do.

Dean could sense Gabriel about to fight back and that was something they really didn’t need at the moment. He needed to separate them before things got out of hand. Before allowing himself time to prepare, he latched onto Michael’s forearm and let all six wings thrust. They vanished from the room in a flurry of feathers and white light.


	53. Freaky Sunday 5

. . .

Chapter 53: Freaky Sunday 5:

. . .

It was silent for a moment as Dean and Michael disappeared and the angry tension in the room soon turned to worry with a hint of panic.

“Where did they just go?” Sam asked, now standing beside Gabriel in the doorway. 

Castiel and Gabriel both stood stiffly, each trying to stretch their grace to find a trace of Michael’s. After a few moments, they both stared at each other, light blue meeting stormy blue. Castiel felt his stomach twisting and his grace shivering. His wings shuddered and the feathers flickered at the tips as he realized he could not sense the slightest hint of them. Even the link with Dean’s body – now housing Michael – was too far to reach.

“Hello!” Sam practically shouted, panic bubbling through him when he noticed the look of concern etched across Castiel’s face.

“I cannot find them,” Castiel said slowly, praying that they were both okay. He had thought that maybe it would be easy to keep them all alive for two weeks but when were things ever that simple? He should have realized that swapping bodies would cause such chaos. 

“I’m sure their fine,” Gabriel said, hoping he sounded believable because he honestly expected something worse. He could tell just by the way the grace had flashed that Dean had no idea where he was going or what he was doing when he grabbed Michael and took off. 

“Maybe we should do a summoning,” Bobby said, instantly wanting them to be back. He was sure a summoning would work.

Castiel shook his head “Not a very good idea,” he said “First, Dean would have no idea what to think of the summoning and second, he could very well leave Michael alone wherever they may be and that could be dangerous.”

Sam felt his stomach twist as he stared at the angel “Come on! Your archangels! Can’t you do something? How can some stupid witch overpower you?”

“She isn’t some stupid witch, Sam,” Castiel said.

“She is one of the eldest and most powerful of all time,” Gabriel added in “We’ve been trying to find her for centuries. Well, I have at least. She screwed around with plenty of my tricks back in the day.”

“We need to find them,” Sam said, the fear for Dean trickling over him once more. 

“What we need to do is keep calm and try and figure this out,” Gabriel said, darting his eyes at Sam.

“He is my brother,” Sam said, already rummaging through books on the shelves. He knew nothing there would be able to help but he was ready to try anything.

“My brother is in danger as well,” Gabriel said, his voice darkening “You seem to forget that. Michael would not be in danger if your stupid brother hadn’t just grabbed him and took off.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, alarmed at the way Gabriel was talking. He sounded far too much like Lucifer in every manner.

Castiel observed the scene “Where did you find Iris?” he questioned.

Gabriel and Sam broke eye contact and turned to Castiel. Sam watched as they stared at each other before vanishing.

“Great. Just friggen great,” Sam muttered, suddenly feeling useless. He had no idea where to even start to try and find Dean and Michael.

“We’ll find him,” Bobby said reassuringly after silently sitting at his desk. He was trying to think of any place where Dean would want to go; though that could really be anywhere in the past.

. . .

“So you’re saying I’m going to start becoming Lucifer?” Gabriel asked, his voice holding disbelief.

Castiel knit his eyebrows “Not exactly,” he said “But you will definitely start to feel like him. Know the way he would think and feel about things. “

Gabriel shook his head “No…that isn’t possible. I could never be anything like him.”

Castiel sighed and placed the crumpled piece of paper down onto the table. The room was dark with the few windows it contained shattered and an icy presence looming about. It made his grace shudder inside of him and he knew it had to be Iris. She was just waiting for one of them to kill the other. 

“So Lucifer will start to feel like me?” Gabriel asked, crossing his arms “You know that will not happen.”

“We don’t know anything is going to happen,” Castiel said irritably “And we need to find Dean and Michael.”

“You could always just ask me,” another voice sounded. 

Gabriel darted his eyes over to where Lucifer stood in his body. He could feel an anger building up inside of him from that cocky look.

“Hey I wouldn’t do that,” Lucifer said, holding out a hand “Unless you want to be me for eternity. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to, though. I am perfect.”

“Lucifer stop,” Castiel said, his wings flaring in agitation “We do not need to deal with this.”

“What did you do to Sam?” Gabriel asked, his voice dark.

“I didn’t do anything. It’s what he did with me,” Lucifer said, knowing he was crossing a line but he was in the mood to irritate someone.

Gabriel ground his teeth for a moment before darting forward after Lucifer. Lucifer grunted in surprise when he felt his body crash into the hard, cold floor. He hissed out in pain when he began to feel the white light from Gabriel’s hand pierce into his grace. It felt like liquid ice running through his veins. He growled angrily as he tried to shove his brother off but he was rapidly weakening. Gabriel had Lucifer’s power at the moment; the pain was so intense that all Lucifer wanted to do was leave the body. He closed his eyes as he tried let his celestial being slide from the body but it felt as though there was a barrier closing him in.

Gabriel kept his hand steady as the white light shot into Lucifer. He could feel the pain his brother was in but he didn’t even care. He just wanted revenge and if he had to destroy his own grace in the process than that was what would happen.

Castiel tried to pull Gabriel off but it was nearly impossible. He tugged at the deep black wings but Gabriel didn’t flinch. He froze for a moment when he felt the faintest tug between the bond of him and Dean. Though he knew he was feeling Michael’s emotions for he was in Dean’s body. 

“Stop it,” Castiel shouted, using a burst of his true form. Gabriel jumped slightly in surprise and quickly looked up at Castiel. It only took that moment of distraction for Lucifer to throw him off. He ended up across the room. He jumped up to his feet and poised to jump back at Lucifer, who was leaning against the wall, coughing and holding his gut.

“I think I found them,” Castiel said quickly, hoping to stop them before they started another fight.

Gabriel instantly perked up to listen “How?” he asked.

“My bond with Dean…I can sense what Michael is feeling…he’s…” Castiel paused, trying to reach out and detect where exactly they were “He is afraid.”

“Where are they?” Gabriel asked, keeping an eye on Lucifer, whose golden wings were flailing as he tried to heal.

Castiel concentrated “I cannot pinpoint the exact location but they are not anywhere in this time.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow “Dean sent them to the past?”

Castiel nodded with furrowed eyebrows “I believe so…I’m going to try and reach them.”

“You’re not going alone,” Gabriel said, grabbing onto Castiel’s wing before he could fly off “I will go with you.”

“Hurry then before I lose them,” Castiel said, using his grace to latch onto the faint line connecting him with Dean’s body.

“I’m taking Sam with me,” Gabriel said flatly, vanishing with Castiel. 

Sam didn’t have time to comprehend anything before he felt his arm gripped tightly and the shift beneath his feet.

. . .

Michael gasped when he felt his body slam roughly onto a hard surface. He winced and clutched at his chest when he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It felt as though the wind was knocked right out of his body. He yelped out in pain when he felt sharp pains pierce through his body as snaps echoed in his ears. He tried to take a breath but it only caused more pain. Black specks danced before his eyes as he blinked.

“Michael?” Dean asked, gathering himself and standing up. He heard the bones snap in the body beside him when they landed. Without really paying attention to where they were, he quickly turned to Michael and placed a hand over his chest. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tried to summon up some grace to heal him. He had never done anything like it but somehow he had the knowledge to do so. He allowed the warmth to spread from his palm into the body beside him. 

Michael let out a groan when he felt warmth trickle through his veins, spreading through him and mending the bones back together. After a few seconds, he felt as good as new. He blinked away the black specks and sat up. He turned to Dean with wide eyes “How did you know how to do that?” he asked.

Dean removed his hand and took a deep breath. He shook his head “I just knew.”

Michael nodded, wondering if Dean was going to gather his knowledge. It seemed reasonable and he hoped that it would work. He darted his eyes around the area and knit his eyebrows “Where are we?” he asked.

Dean turned his head to examine their surroundings and felt confusion take over. He had no idea where they were. He didn’t even know when he took off…all he had wanted to do was get Michael away from Gabriel before he got killed.

He stared over at the ocean beside them. The water seemed much brighter and bluer than he had ever seen it as the waves rolled onto the light tan shore. The sky was covered in light gray, white and dark gray clouds. The air around them felt light and refreshing as the crisp scent of ozone took over. He had never breathed in air that felt so fresh before. It was incredibly peaceful. Surrounding the beach was a thick line of dark green forest. The trees were all shapes and sizes and the leaves rustled as a breeze whooshed around them from a coming storm. 

Dean then stared over the horizon, which was filled with endless ocean. He had the feeling they were on an island somewhere.

“I have no idea where we are,” Dean said, staring up at the sky. He stood up and let the wings on his back stretch. 

Michael stood up as well, brushing the sand off of his shirt. He stared down to see what he landed on because it felt nothing like thick, soft sand. His eyes landed on a large dark grey stone which had slight red stains on it from blood. He then turned his eyes to gaze at the silvery blue wings stretching out. He wanted them back. He could get them out of this situation if only he was himself and not human.

Dean slumped slightly when the wings ached and felt like they weighed a ton. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and he almost fell over. He blinked a few times, wondering why he felt so weak.

“You okay?” Michael asked, noticing the faint look on Dean’s face.

Dean nodded “Yeah I’m fine,” he said quickly.

“We should head back before they get worried,” Michael said, staring up. He tilted his head slightly when he heard a loud screeching sound reverberate through the air. It was becoming louder by the second. His eyes widened when he recognized the sound.

Dean felt his stomach turn as the sound pierced through him. He had never heard anything like it. He stared over to the woods where the noise was coming.

“Dean…” Michael said, his voice shaking slightly “We need to get out of here. Now.”

“What is happening?” Dean asked. He was cut short when more sounds shot through the air, surrounding them. That was when he could see the large, bird-like frames covering the sky over them like a dark blanket. 

“Are those…” Dean started, his eyes widened.

Michael nodded “How on Earth did you send us back this far?” he asked, backing up as the pterodactyls began to hover over the ocean.

Dean shook his head and his heart skipped a beat when he felt the ground shake slightly. All he could think of was Jurassic Park and he tried to remember exactly what they did. He knew for a fact he did not have the strength to fly them out in time. He recalled how Castiel was weakened when he didn’t even send them back that far. He had brought him and Michael…who knows how many years into the past. This was not good.

“Dean we need to go,” Michael said, grabbing onto the hunter’s hand.

Dean just stared as the trees began to move and shake in three different places. He could see the tops of head moving closer to them. He felt frozen in fear; they were supposed to keep very still. It wouldn’t see them if they didn’t move. He didn’t know if it was instinct or something but he allowed all six of the wings on his back to spread wide, shielding Michael from the creatures that were moving into view, each trying to grab at the pterodactyls that were frantically trying to fly away. Smaller dinosaurs scrambled around at the feet of the larger ones. Some escaped back into the woods while a few unfortunate ones were grabbed.

“Dean,” Michael gasped, feeling his body shake with fear when they weren’t moving.

“We aren’t supposed to move,” Dean hissed at him, finally finding his voice. He watched as the three larger dinosaurs slowly walked closer before pausing. Each of them appeared to be almost forty feet in height with their large feet pressed into the sand. Long, curved claws curled into the sand and around their fingers. Their necks were thick with muscle with a curve that would make them capable to an easy attack. A ridged bone extended from each of the creatures eyes, down to its nostrils, which were flaring. 

“You realize that is not true. You think staying still will stop them from killing us!” Michael hissed, his voice alarming the three dinosaurs. Each of them turned their heads to Dean and Michael and stared for a moment. Dean swore the creatures glanced at each other before each moving towards them.

“You friggen idiot!” Dean growled, beginning a sprint towards the water. He held onto Michael’s wrist tightly, practically dragging him over to the water as sand flew up around them and the ground shook from the slow paced creatures. Dean could feel a breeze as claws just barely grazed the wings on his back. He knew he had to get them out of there before they ended up as dino-food.

He quickly thrashed the wings and sent them back up into the air. He had no idea how far he could get but he was willing to try. This time, he held onto Michael a lot tighter than before as he felt the world shifting around them.

. . .

“What the hell!” Sam hissed when he felt his feet finally land into soft sand. His shoes immediately sunk into it and he felt a hand release his arm. He darted his eyes around at the gloomy sky and deep blue ocean. He turned and wasn’t surprised to see Gabriel and Castiel. He was surprised to see Lucifer with them though. He felt a wave of anger and he didn’t even care where he was anymore and he didn’t care that Lucifer was in Gabriel’s body. He just wanted to pound Lucifer’s face in. He clenched his fists and began to storm over to him. 

“Woah woah big boy,” Gabriel said, holding a hand out in front of Sam.

Sam lifted his eyebrows “Are you serious?” he asked “after what he did.”

“I took care of it for the moment. He would be very stupid to try anything again,” Gabriel said, eyeing his brother.

“How did Dean send them back over 100 million years?” Castiel wondered out loud as he stared at the large claw prints imbedded into the sand.

“What?” Sam asked, now forgetting his anger. He stared down at the prints which Castiel was examining. He had never seen anything like it before “Are you sure they are here?”

“Um, I am going with yes. I do not recall any human-like creatures roaming around these grounds wearing boots during this time,” Lucifer said, pointing to the very boot-like prints in the sand leading to the water.

Sam nodded, trying to refrain from lashing out. They needed to find Dean and Michael before doing anything stupid. His stomach turned when he saw the footprints end.

“They aren’t here,” Castiel said “I can’t track them. I think they left again.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows “They didn’t…the dinosaurs didn’t…” he couldn’t find the words. They seemed too unbelievable.

Castiel shook his head “I would know for a fact if Dean wasn’t alive. I would feel it. You two would probably feel it as well considering one of their deaths would change you forever.”

“Why couldn’t they just wait for us?” Gabriel groaned “Now we have to play cat and mouse for who knows how long.”

“I’m guessing they took off because they were about to be eaten by a large dinosaur. Seems reasonable,” Lucifer said with a shrug. He had no idea why but he was suddenly craving something sweet. He snapped his fingers to create a lollipop then popped it into his mouth. He ignored the looks he got from the other three men “Well…what now? Where else could they be?” he asked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned to Castiel, who was staring blankly at the trees “We need to leave. I think I may have found them again.”

“Where?” Lucifer asked, pulling the lollipop out. He walked over to the younger angel.

“Not sure. Follow me,” Castiel said, spreading his wings and letting his grace follow the trail. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and Lucifer grabbed onto Castiel’s and they took off. 

. . .

Dean knew it the moment he landed that he was going to pass out. He gently let Michael land and didn’t even have time to realize where they were before he collapsed onto the ground in a deep rest.

“Dean?” Michael asked, surprised at the somewhat soft landing. He tried to catch Dean but didn’t make it in time. He watched him fall onto the grass, wings crumpled over him. They were a mess and covered in dirt. Some feathers were tattered and broken from the long flights. He gently ran a hand over the wings and gasped, pulling away when he felt that strange sensation again. He watched a few feathers began to mend back to normal. He could tell by looking at Dean that he would be out for at least an hour or so. 

He decided to take that moment to try and figure out where or when they were. They were in a field somewhere with some trees surrounding them. The sun was bright in the sky though very steadily sinking into the horizon. His eyes landed on a body that lay a few feet from them. The body was large, wearing black armor that looked vaguely familiar though Michael couldn’t pinpoint where he remembered it. It has pointed areas with red colors gleaming through the deep ebony. The face of the man was elderly looking with a white beard and hair. 

“You!” a voice shouted.

Michael turned his eyes to stare at a figure walking towards him. He knit his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly at the elf-like creature. It had semi-dark gray skin and a very narrow face with pointed ears. Her eyes were bright red and the sides of her head were shaved, leaving nothing but a red pony-tail in the middle. She was wearing steel-plated armor and chainmail. In her hand was a short sword that seemed to have a bluish glow emanating around it.

“Are you an Imperial?” the woman asked, her voice laced with disgust.

“I beg your pardon?” Michael asked, clearly confused.

“Nah…you look to me like a Nord. What are you doing in my land?” the woman asked, holding the sword tightly.

Michael felt his stomach drop “Nord?” he asked.

“Look what happened to the last Nord who stepped in my territory,” the woman said “I was just coming to clean him up.”

“Forgive me but I have no idea where I am,” Michael said, trying to recall anything about Nords and Imperials. What was going on?

He jumped slightly when she lifted her sword and turned to where Dean lay a few feet away. Without a second thought, warrior mode began to kick into Michael and he was glad he still had it even as a human. He reached down and lifted a dark short sword from beneath the man in the black armor. He lifted his eyebrows when it began to glow, the red in the black steel becoming brighter until flames began to descend from it, licking up the blade. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Wherever they were, he had a flaming sword. This was something he could do. He turned to the elf-woman, who was moving into battle stance herself, holding out her blade, which was beginning to spark with electricity. 

Michael twirled the sword around his hand in the same manner he did before every battle and held it up as the elf-woman ran towards him.


	54. Freaky Sunday 6

. . .

Chapter 54: Freaky Sunday 6:

. . .

Michael smirked as he swung the sword forward. Flames burst as the blade made contact to the armor on the elf. She let out a shriek as she swung her own sword at Michael, who dodged it easily, eyes widening when electricity sparked around it. He had nothing for protection. 

The elf-woman spun around, making it behind Michael in one swift movement but this was something Michael was good at; something he had done for many years. He was an amazing fighter; he ducked down to avoid the sparking blade, wincing slightly as the electricity grazed his skin. He then swung his leg around to turn his body, while keeping low to the grass. The elf-woman gasped in shock when he kicked her legs out from beneath her. As she fell to the grass, Michael jumped up to his feet and slammed his foot onto her chest, his boot creating a clinking sound against the steel. He then used his other foot to kick the sword from her hand while placing the tip of his against her throat.

Her red eyes were widened with fear as she stared up at him. She had never been beaten so easily in a fight…especially from someone she thought was a Nord.

Michael took a deep breath, glad he still knew how to fight. He narrowed his eyes down at her as she lay there, submissive with the knowledge he was in total control.

“I wouldn’t try that again,” Michael said, not wanting to kill the girl. 

She nodded lightly, trying to avoid his blade sliding into her throat. 

Michael tilted his head slightly “Where am I?” he asked, darting his eyes around to make sure nobody else was coming.

The elf-woman knit her eyebrows “We are in Falkreath,” she breathed, confused to why he didn’t know that.

Michael sighed, still having no idea. Something about this place felt so foreign. He assumed they had to be in an alternate universe or something along those lines. He stared back into those red eyes “Leave,” he said.

She nodded quickly as he lifted the blade. She scrambled to grab hers but Michael put his foot over it. Her eyes widened at him but she quickly stood and ran off, glad that her life was spared. Michael watched until she disappeared then grabbed the second sword from the grass. He balanced it for a moment, getting the feel of the weight then smiled slightly when electricity began to spark and trail up the blade, giving it the look of lightning in the clouds.

He turned back to where Dean was still lying on the grass. He slowly walked over and knelt beside him. He knit his eyebrows as he moved his hand back to the wings that were still severely ruffled. He took a deep breath, wondering what his wings felt like to a human like Dean. He jumped slightly at the way a tingling sensation instantly passed through his fingertips at contact but he allowed his fingers to press deeper into the silky smooth feathers.

He quickly removed his hand when Dean stirred on the grass. Dean let out an almost inaudible moan as he tried to open his eyes. 

“Dean?” Michael asked, placing a hand on Dean’s cheek to turn his head “Wake up.”

Dean groaned as the light beamed into his eyes. Once he focused, he was met by large, worried emerald eyes. He wondered if that was how he looked to Castiel. He still found it weird as all Hell to be staring at his body containing someone else. Michael didn’t quite know how to work in a human body. Dean opened his mouth to speak but froze when he heard a whooshing sound. His eyes widened as he stared up into the sky, above Michael. A large, dark red dragon was soaring above, casting a dark shadow over them. 

Michael stiffened slightly before wrapping his fingers around the two swords that were lying on the sides of him. He kept his eyes on Dean “We need to go. Now.”

Dean winced as he sat up; his head spun and spots danced in front of his eyes. He turned to Michael and smiled slightly when he saw the two glowing swords “Where are we?”

Michael stared up at the dragon which was just hovering. He turned back to Dean “I believe we are in a videogame world. I recognize it now…Lucifer plays this game sometimes.”

Dean thought about it then let out a laugh when he stared back at the magically enchanted swords “We are in Skyrim; sweet. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Michael tilted his head “You haven’t played it? Then how did we end up here?”

Dean shrugged “Hell if I know,” he said, trying to stand up. He could feel the wings slumping onto the grass and he didn’t even feel like moving them. Once he was on his feet, he wobbled a bit before staring back up at the dragon which was starting to fly in a different direction.

“You know how to use those things?” Dean asked Michael with a smirk.

Michael stared blankly at him and held up the black sword which lit up in more flames as he lifted it “Flaming sword.”

Dean grinned “Thought I was your sword,” he said.

Michael smiled slightly but turned serious “We really need to get back. Please try and concentrate to get back to Bobby Singer’s house.”

Dean sighed and closed his eyes but had to stop abruptly when he felt a breeze so heavy it nearly knocked him onto the ground. He had no recollection of doing so but he had a hand latched onto Michael’s arm and one wing curled protectively around him. Dean turned in confusion as the dragon whooshed by them again. It then stopped right over them and pulled his head back as it unlocked its jaw.

“Shi-“ Dean hissed, instantly letting the wings thrash just in time to dodge the wave of flames that pierced through the air. He had no idea where he and Michael were going but he was just hoping it was some place safe.

. . .

Castiel gasped and jumped as they landed on the grass. He just barely moved in time to dodge a wave of flames that rolled over them. He literally felt that Dean and Michael had just left a split second before they arrived. 

“Woah!” Lucifer said with wide eyes as he stared at the dragon, which was now just staring at them in confusion. He smirked widely as he recognized the land “I love this game!” he said “I got this.”

Gabriel instantly closed all six of his wings around Sam protectively. Sam’s eyes widened as he saw them…he literally could see Gabriel’s wings. Or…Lucifer’s considering it was Lucifer’s body at the moment. He didn’t care about that. He was just in shock that he could actually see the wings. His heart jumped and his stomach flipped in awe at how glorious they were. He wanted to see the wings on Gabriel’s actual body though. He could not see past the black feathered barrier that surrounded him.

Castiel darted to the side when the dragon breathed fire at him. He glowered at Lucifer, who was just staring at the dragon as though it were a prized treasure. The dragon stopped and stared directly at Lucifer.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he tried to recall exactly how it was said on the game. Once he was sure he remembered correctly and he gathered some power, he let the shout spill from his mouth and entire being. Everything seemed to shake and the dragon was pushed back slightly.

Lucifer just stared at the dragon for a moment; the dragon gave somewhat of a nod then flew away. Lucifer smirked proudly and turned to Castiel “Call me the dragon whisperer.”

Gabriel chuckled “more like dragon shouter…that was not a whisper.”

Sam gasped as he was released from the wings. He stared with wide eyes at Lucifer so he would know what Gabriel’s real wings looked like. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed the gleaming and bright gold beaming in the dim light. They were so glorious and long…they arched so elegantly and Sam couldn’t even find the words to describe what he thought. He then glanced over to Castiel and for the first time, realized what Dean was always talking about when their wings were mentioned. Castiel’s were a deep, dark ebony like Lucifer’s but they had bright, glowing streaks of electric blue and cerulean through them…they were just so…breathtaking.

“You okay Sam?” Gabriel asked “Was the dragon too much?”

Sam shook his head, not even realizing there had been a dragon. He was too distracted by the wings. He turned to Gabriel “I-I can see your wings.”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows and his wings shot out and twitched “You can?”

Sam nodded, his eyes grazing over them. He wished Gabriel was in the correct body. He wanted to know what they felt like…but Gabriel was in Lucifer’s body and he didn’t want his first time to be Lucifer’s wings…and he didn’t want to touch Gabriel’s because Lucifer was in that body. 

“It’s probably this world,” Castiel said slowly, gazing around to make sure the dragon wasn’t going to come back.

Sam just gazed at each set of wings, feeling upset that it might be the only time he could see them. He turned to Lucifer to stare at those golden wings. Those were what Gabriel’s wings looked like; they were so enchanting in every way.

It was silent for another moment as Castiel tried to reconnect with Dean but he was having a really hard time. He realized that Dean and Michael had to be in another alternate universe. With Dean having no control or knowledge of how to return home and with their constant danger causing him to make a quick escape, they could really be anywhere. That added in with the fact that it was Michael’s grace…Castiel would be lucky if he could ever reach them in time.

“Well can you find them?” Lucifer asked, walking over to the two swords Michael had dropped before flight. He closed his eyes as he placed his hands on them. He could sense that Michael had used them and that made him smile. One was a flaming sword.

“I have to wait for a strong emotion from Dean’s body so I can catch the connection,” Castiel said, hoping to find one soon.

“So you basically gotta’ wait for Mikie to freak out about something?” Gabriel asked. He grinned “Shouldn’t take long.”

“Well I think we should roam while we wait. I can show you some pretty awesome places,” Lucifer said, really enjoying this place. He wanted to go and check out some of the old buildings and caves.

Gabriel shrugged “Sure,” he said “Nothing else to do.”

Sam remained silent, eyes locked on the sets of wings in front of him. After a moment, he sighed and began to follow them. If he couldn’t see them when Gabriel and Lucifer returned to normal, he would make Gabriel bring him back to this world.

. . .

Dean winced in pain when he slammed roughly into more grass. He could feel his wings twisting and throbbing beneath his weight as he skidded across the ground. He really needed to learn how to do better landings before the wings on his back became more damaged. Michael would kill him. He gasped to catch his breath as he realized there was a weight on him. He opened his eyes to see Michael on top of him, his hands curled around Dean and clutching him tightly with his face buried into his chest. Dean grinned at the image. Michael looked so innocent and afraid in Dean’s body. He wondered if Michael could feel the fear of flying from being in Dean’s body. From the look of it, he did. Michael was shaking as he held on tightly, eyes shut tightly.

Dean arched an eyebrow and curled the wings around Michael, who shuddered and held on tighter. Dean had the weird sensation to help him. He had the urge to help anyone in need. He was feeling very righteous and it was becoming more powerful. He let out a soft moan when he felt those hands close into the feathers. Euphoric, tingling and just plain incredible sensations were piercing through him from the gentle caress. Damn did that feel incredible on his throbbing and aching wings. He blinked a few times, trying to notice their surroundings. He could feel immediately that they were in another strange universe. He had no idea how he knew it but he did. They were not in a normal land.

The first thing he noticed was the sky which was mostly clear but it wasn’t blue. He knit his eyebrows at the bright yet soft pinks and oranges spread over them. Clouds were smeared across some spaces in the colors of light purples and blues, creating what looked like an artist’s canvas. It was absolutely beautiful, making him feel like he was in some sort of enchanted garden or something

Dean groaned in protest when he felt Michael let go of the wings and rolled off of him. Both of them sat up to inspect where they were further. 

Dean soon realized they were behind a building of some sort. They were actually surrounded by tall, light gray stoned buildings. He stared up at the bizarre way the at least 50 foot tall building seemed to curve like an ‘S’ as it reached up towards the sky. It was covered in hundreds of windows, each glowing from the reflection of the horizon. More buildings surrounded them on all sides, some tall, some short and some just as odd as the first one, held up diagonally. The ground was made of a dark turquoise grass and white colored cement.

Michael just stared at the alluring place. Something wasn’t right about where they were…it was too captivating here and that never ended well. Nothing was this pleasant without consequences. 

Dean felt his jaw drop as he gazed over his surroundings. He could feel the grace inside of him start to swell and warm through his body, causing him to feel unable to move. It was as if in an instant, he was completely high. Something about this place was so…words couldn’t describe how attached he felt.

“We should get going. I don’t see a threat coming,” Michael said, standing up. He stared down at Dean, who was completely still, pupils enlarged as he gazed blankly ahead. A big, goofy smile appeared on his face.

“Dean?” Michael asked, reaching an arm down to pull him up. He was surprised at how willing Dean seemed to move. 

Dean just smiled cheekily at Michael and felt all six of his wings twitch and flare before slouching in relaxation. He allowed Michael to pull him up and he didn’t even care. This place was enthralling and perfect and made him feel amazing.

“I think we got one!” a deep voice shouted.

Michael spun around in the direction to see three men sauntering over to them. One was tall and thin with shaggy dark brown hair and bright, hazel eyes. He had a tag on that said ‘Aaron’. There was a short, petite young man beside him. He had to be no more than 17 years old with short, messy blonde hair and almost glowing blue eyes. His nametag said ‘Clyde’. The third man appeared to be in his late 40s with black hair with hints of gray. His face was thin and long with a thick coat of scruff along the jawline. His name said ‘Richard’. Michael felt his stomach drop when Richard’s brown eyes turned to a flat black. Clyde grinned as he came closer, his own eyes flashing white as he reached them. 

Dean smiled warmly at the approaching men. He noticed that at least two of them were demons but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. All he could feel was the warmth running through his veins and the butterflies in his stomach.

Michael instantly turned to Dean and felt fear when he realized just how uncaring he seemed to be. He was actually smiling at the demons.

“Oh wow. Looks like an archangel,” Aaron said, lifting his eyebrows “I thought there were none left.”

“Stay away from him,” Michael growled, standing in front of the spaced out Dean.

“Naw it’s all cool, Mikie,” Dean said with a smirk “They seem nice.”

Michael ground his teeth but remained still in front of Dean as the three men smiled proudly.

“You like this facility?” Richard asked, waving an arm around to show it “I honestly didn’t think it would work but we have here an archangel.”

“What is this place? What did you do to him?” Michael asked, holding onto Dean’s forearm to keep him in place.

“This is actually just a building…made to attract angels,” Richard explained “You see…it draws their grace and they become attracted to it. Once inside…well, you can see what happens to them.”

“Can I keep this one?” Clyde asked Richard, his eyes flashing white.

Richard smiled “Clyde, I would but we can make a lot of money for this one,” he placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I want him!” Clyde growled “Give him to me!”

“Nobody is taking him!” Michael hissed “We have more angels on the way and they will smite your asses!” he was shocked that he just cursed like that. He had no idea where it came from.

Aaron laughed, his eyes now a flat black as well. The other two just chuckled for a moment. Once they calmed down, Clyde began to speak “If they come in here, they are free game as well. I always get what I want.”

Michael glared, now wishing he still had the two swords with him so he could cut off their pathetic heads. He clutched Dean’s arm tighter “Dean…snap out of it.”

Dean just smiled “Why do you want me?” he asked.

“For love,” Clyde said “I haven’t an angel yet.”

“He would never love demon scum like you,” Michael sneered, grinding his teeth. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew there was nothing he could do as a human. He was useless.

“He doesn’t have to,” Clyde said with a shrug, “Once I seal our bracelets, we are a team.”

Michael knit his eyebrows “What are you talking about?”

“Get the bracelets,” Clyde said with Richard, who instantly nodded and walked out of what Michael now realized was in fact a room. He could hear a door open and close in the distance.

“Is the bracelet at least cool-looking?” Dean asked with a smile “I would hate some chick thing.”

Clyde smiled and took a step closer, earning a growl from Michael.

“I’m already sealed with him,” Michael said quickly.

Dean tilted his head and laughed “Just because I’m in your body doesn’t mean we are sealed – OW!” he hissed out when Aaron pressed an electrical rod against his arm. Michael ground his teeth again and shoved at the demon, who stepped back and lifted his eyebrows as he peered at a screen that was attached by a cord to the rod.

“Who is he?” Clyde asked, peeking at the screen from over Aaron’s shoulder. A huge smirk formed on his face when he read it.

“Archangel Michael…I’ve heard about you. I honestly didn’t think you existed,” Aaron said with lifted eyebrows, “Wait…you are from that universe where all supernatural creatures and humans hate each other, aren’t you?”

Michael nodded “Where are we now?” he asked.

“In an entirely different world. We all live in harmony…well…mostly. There are a few of us who still like to use angels for love. Most of us demons can’t feel love and angels in our realm are the only creatures who can allow us to feel it…” Aaron explained.

“Which is why I am pleased to have the famous Archangel Michael,” Clyde said, motioning over to where Dean was.

Dean snorted with a laugh “He is archangel Michael…well…I may have his wings and grace but I’m not him…mentally I’m not him,” he said, becoming really confused. He didn’t give a crap though. He smiled with Richard walked back in holding what looked like two thin, gold chains. Each chain appeared as though there were nothing to close them but Michael assumed it was some sort of spell that would close them.

“I don’t really care. I will take the angel, despite who is in the body. All I care about is the grace,” Clyde said, yanking the bracelets from Richard.

Michael felt his heart pick up in pace and his stomach turn When he was shoved back several feet. He watched in fear as the demon placed the bracelet around Dean’s wrist. 

Dean lifted his eyebrows when he felt the cool chain around his wrist. He watched as the two ends snaked up and twisted together, creating a knot as it locked onto his wrist. Michael instantly jumped forward, tackling Clyde to the ground. He snatched the bracelet from the demon and quickly placed it on his own wrist. He felt as the cool chain tightened around his skin before twisting and locking.

“You mangy little maggot!” Clyde snarled angrily as he climbed to his feet. Michael jumped up as well, watching as Clyde tried to leap at him, only to be stopped by some invisible barrier.

Michael suddenly wondered what was happening. He could feel vibrations pushing from the bracelet and into his skin. The strange sensation began to stream through his blood, spreading to each part of him before ending in his chest with a warm burst. He darted his eyes at Dean, whose irises were literally glowing for a moment before returning to a normal color. Michael knew he was feeling the same thing except when it ended, Dean was clutching his gut, right where Michael knew the grace was. He watched with wide eyes a golden string attached from one bracelet to the other, connecting them for a moment before it disappeared.

Dean instantly snapped out of it, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sensation pass over him. He blinked a few times, lifting his eyebrows when he watched the string connect him and Michael before disappearing. He turned and jumped almost a foot in the air when his eyes set on the three demons in front of them. They were absolutely hideous. He could see right through those vessels. He stepped back and turned wide eyes to Michael “What is going on?”

Michael sighed in relief “Thank you Father,” he said “Dean. We should get out of here.”

“Why are we connected?” Dean asked, lifting his arm where the chain became visible for a moment before fading again.

Michael rolled his eyes “I did that so you wouldn’t be attached to him for eternity,” he pointed to Clyde, who was now standing, his eyes pure white with rage.

“You better get out of here before we call down the authorities,” Clyde sneered “And good luck getting back home with your new ‘connection’.”

Dean watched in confusion as the three demons walked away. He then turned to Michael and gently placed a hand on his forearm to fly them home. He gasped and yanked his hand back when he felt warmth pour through him, directly into the grace inside of him. His stomach flipped and heart fluttered, making him feel lightheaded. 

Michael quickly jumped back, alarmed by the same feeling he just felt. He cleared his throat “Um…let’s get out of this building first.”

Dean nodded, his stomach turning as he wondered where they were. They were silent as they found the door that was behind the curvy building. They slid through into the other side and Michael stared at an even more different place. He lifted his eyebrows and turned to Dean, who was staring with wide eyes.


	55. Freaky Sunday 7

. . .

Chapter 55: Freaky Sunday 7:

. . .

Dean froze as he gazed around the scenery. Everything appeared almost completely normal. Several buildings stood tall, the glass gleaming with the reflection of the sky. Other smaller brick and paneled buildings stood between the larger places. The roads were paved smoothly and Dean could still smell the fresh tar. The sky was strange, though…the only thing that was different. Instead of a blue or gray or black, it was a reddish orange. The ‘sun’ or whatever it was looked more like an extremely close moon, the craters even very noticeable. It was colored an almost blood red; again, Dean was astonished at how large it was. It seemed to take up at least a quarter of the visible sky. The air smelled more fresh and crisp than anything Dean had experienced. It had hints of something sweet and spicy at the same time. 

He turned his head when he felt Michael grab his arm. Michael leaned in and began to whisper “We should really be getting back now. I don’t like this place.”

Dean jumped a bit when he felt the tingling sensation rush from Michael fingertips, up his arm and through his body. He shivered and pulled his arm away. He took a deep breath and let all six of the wings unfurl. They felt amazing in the atmosphere of wherever they were. 

“Your wings are so beautiful,” a voice sounded behind him. Dean quickly turned to be face-to-face with another angel. She was beautiful with smooth, porcelain skin and perfect features. Her eyes were unusually large and cat-like. The color was like a turquoise ocean in the Bahamas. She was wearing a short but fitted pearly white dress, revealing her cleavage. Her hair was long, reaching down to her lower back, curled and colored beach blonde. She had two small but beautifully shaped pearly white and sparkling blue wings behind her. She smiled warmly “My name is Sachael,” she said in a voice that was as smooth as water running in a creek. Dean gave her a smile and her eyes widened even more when he took a good look at him. She gasped and backed up, holding a hand over her mouth “I-it can’t be,” she whispered.

Dean knit his eyebrows “Do I know you?” he asked, realizing that he could see her grace. It was cool and a softer white-blue than any other angels he had seen as an archangel.

“Michael,” she gasped. She immediately lowered her head, facing the ground as she gave somewhat of a curtsey. Her wings closed behind her, pointed to the ground.

Michael tilted his head at her as he tried to recall which angel this was. He had heard her name before. He knew all of the angels because that was who he was and he always looked out for the others. He scanned his brain for remembrance and felt his stomach turn when he recalled “Sachael,” he said “I remember you.”

She turned her head slightly, still leaned over for who she thought was Michael “I’m afraid I do not know you.”

Michael smiled “Stand up,” he said. 

She turned to Dean, who was lifting his eyebrows “You don’t need to do that.”

She nodded quickly, straightening out as she allowed her wings to sway in relaxation. She beamed “I haven’t seen you in ages, Michael.”

Dean shook his head “I’m not Michael, sweetheart…well, I do have his grace and wings at the moment but I’m not him mentally.”

She tilted her head in a similar manner to all of the other angels “How is that possible?”

“I’m Michael,” Michael said, smiling softly. A look that made Dean’s face look inviting. 

Sachael turned to him “How can I believe that? You are nothing but a human.”

Michael shook his head “Yes it’s unfortunate but we were cursed to swap bodies by Iris,” he explained.

Sachael’s eyes widened and she nodded “Now it makes sense. Has she been taken care of yet?”

Michael nodded and closed his hands together “She will be in two weeks,” he said “For now, though. I need to make sure we stay alive. But I have to ask. How long have you been here? I had thought you died.”

Sachael smiled sadly “That day in battle, I had tried to fly away but a demon had thrown me before I could take the correct route,” she explained “Well, I ended up here…in this universe. I was captured by a couple of demons and they had placed a bracelet around my wrist. I haven’t been able to leave since.”

Dean felt his stomach drop as he darted his eyes to the bracelet on his hand “You can’t leave because of the bracelet?” he asked

She shook her head “As far as I can tell, it is the bracelet,” she turned her eyes to the invisible link between Michael and Dean. She turned her eyes to Michael “Did you…?”

Michael nodded, feeling his stomach turn “I had to. Some demon named Clyde was about to take him. He knew who I was…or he knew who Archangel Michael is.”

She bit down on her lip before frowning “Well you’re lucky he didn’t claim your grace. He is one rotten creature,” Sachael said “He would have drained every ounce of grace in you within a week.”

Michael lifted his eyebrows and turned to Dean, who was clutching his stomach in fear. He had gotten the feel of Michael’s grace and was becoming used to it. He couldn’t imagine something happening to it.

“Hello there. Would you care to donate blood for the hungry children in Vampalin?” a man’s voice suddenly asked.

Dean, Michael and Sachael each turned to face the man who stood there. He was very tall and lanky but had well-toned muscles. His hair was cropped short in a high and tight and his eyes were a bright, almost glowing greenish-yellow color. His pupils were enlarged as he stared down at them.

Dean could instantly tell that this man was not a human. He could tell by the scent he gave off which reminded him of a wet dog “And you are?” he asked.

The man smiled, beaming slightly long double canines “My name is Nathan. I am head of the Nathan Rendular Foundation,” he said.

Dean lifted his eyebrows “Am I supposed to know what that means?”

“They are the most successful foundation in helping feed the hungered vampires,” Sachael said “Its run entirely by werewolves.”

“Wow,” Dean said “I don’t like this place. Why don’t you just chop off all of the vampire’s heads. That’ll solve their hunger issue.”

Nathan narrowed his eyes “You must be from that universe with Earth, huh?” he asked, his face twisting in disgust “You can leave now. We do not want your pathetic, selfish kind here.”

“How do you know so much about our universe?” Michael questioned curiously. 

Nathan turned to him “We have developed technology enough to watch over you. I must admit, you are way behind in the times. Eventually, you will all come to realize we can live together without death.”

Dean ground his teeth, feeling energy start to build up inside of him. It began to start throbbing from the grace, moving into his fingertips. He knew he was about to do some smiting. He couldn’t just stand around, surrounded by supernatural creatures and not kill them. It was impossible.

. . .

Castiel perked his head up as he felt a tug through the bond. Something was off, though. Something was happening to Dean and he could literally feel it. Almost like it was becoming more distant. He was being surrounded by another grace that wasn’t Castiel’s. He quickly unfurled his wings, letting the deep ebony feathers stretch out as far as they could go. He was pointing the ends out in a manner in which he could take a quick flight.

“Cas? You find them?” Sam asked, turning around. He noticed the deep dark feathers almost glimmering in shades of blue in the sunset. He was so in awe over them that he couldn’t even think clearly. 

Lucifer and Gabriel walked out of a cave a moment later. Lucifer had claw marks over his face but a smile on his lips. Gabriel was walking beside him with his own smirk playing at his lips and a claw mark across his neck. They laughed silently to each other as they walked over. Immediately, the two archangels noticed Castiel’s position and they followed suit, unfurling and spreading their own wings.

“Where are we heading?” Gabriel asked arching an eyebrow.

Castiel just stared blankly, his mind roaming to Dean…or Michael, rather…and where they could be. He didn’t like feeling another angel’s grace all over Dean and it made him really upset. Once he clicked into where they were, he grabbed Sam’s forearm and took off. 

“Hey!” Lucifer shouted, thrashing his wings to follow as Gabriel did. 

Sam groaned when his feet finally hit solid ground. His stomach flipped uncomfortably and he felt nauseous. It wasn’t that he hated flying – because that didn’t bother him – it was all of the intense flights in a row. Now wherever they were reminded him of some sort of wonderland with pinkish skies and odd buildings. It was too bright and he immediately felt a headache coming along. 

“I like this place,” Lucifer suddenly said, a large smile forming on his face. He turned to Castiel and Gabriel, who were both gazing around the strange place with goofy grins on their faces. All six of their wings spilled out without their control and just lay on the ground around them.

“So where are Dean and Michael?” Sam asked, wondering why they were smiling like that.

“I don’t really care,” Gabriel said, gazing over at the S-curved building as the warmth spread though him. He could feel it warming the icy grace inside of him and his wings shuddered with joy. 

“You make me look stupid, Gabby,” Lucifer said, watching the look on Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel snorted and laughed “At least I don’t look like I’m constipated,” he glanced at Castiel with that one. 

Castiel just tilted his head slightly before letting out a laugh, a huge smile spread onto his face. He remembered when he was trying to fly in that restaurant and Dean said it looked like he was trying to poop. It wasn’t really funny to Castiel then but now thinking about it made him want to laugh. He began to imagine a baby in a trench coat with a scrunched face.

“You guys alright?” Sam asked, knowing something had to be wrong. They were acting extremely strange.

“Hey there!” a voice shouted and Sam spun to see two men walking over. The tags on their coats read the names ‘Clyde’ and ‘Richard’. Both of their eyes flashed into their demonic colors when they set on Gabriel and Lucifer.

“Come to daddy,” Lucifer said, opening his arms to the demons. They just smiled as they stared at him.

“Three more archangels?” Richard asked “We are just lucky today, I suppose.”

Sam felt his stomach turn “Wait…did you see another archangel?”

Clyde scowled and his nostrils flared in anger. He knew Dean and Michael must have done something to piss these demons off. Sam smirked a little, knowing that it sounded perfectly reasonable. 

“I’m taking both of these ones,” Clyde sneered, pointing to Gabriel and Castiel. He turned to Richard “And you can send that one to Aaron,” he pointed to Lucifer.

Lucifer just smiled sheepishly “But I want to be with my brothers,” he said “And who is Aaron.”

“You aren’t taking anyone, you hear me,” Sam growled, clenching his fists. It was a moment like this that made him wish he still had demon blood in him so he could torture them “Where is my brother?”

Clyde chuckled while Richard walked out of wherever they were.

“So much anger,” Gabriel crooned, placing a hand on Sam’s cheek. He pinched it slightly, beaming white teeth “Moosey need a hug?”

Sam felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he smacked Gabriel’s hand away. He ground his teeth and turned to his angel “Do something? Are you seriously going to let these demons control you?”

Gabriel just smiled wider “Why are you so angry?” he asked “Feel the love, Sammy.”

Sam lifted his eyebrows, turning to Lucifer, who was starting to tickle Castiel. Sam watched in amazement that he could still see their wings. Castiel’s were thrashing and twitching as he tried to curl in a ball to hide from Lucifer’s tickle attack. Sam had never seen any of the angels so happy before and it was alarming. Something was definitely wrong. 

Sam jumped when he felt Gabriel grab the sides of his face. He lifted his eyebrows when he felt those lips against his. They were soft but ice cold; he let out a small groan when he felt Gabriel’s tongue push through his lips. He closed his eyes as he imagined sucking on an ice cube from the temperature. It was somewhat thrilling, though and made his blood rush. He kissed back for a moment before realizing that Gabriel was in Lucifer’s body. That was why he felt so cold.

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows as he watched his body being mauled by Sam. He grinned “Damn Sammy…I have to admit. We look damn fine together.”

Sam pulled away to stare at Gabriel in Lucifer’s body. His blood felt like ice in his veins; he licked his lips, wanting more of Gabriel. He took a deep breath and stepped away, his cheeks flushed scarlet when he noticed everyone watching them.

“Ow!” Gabriel hissed when he felt something electrical press into his arm. He turned to see Castiel and Lucifer receive the same treatment. Clyde was reading a screen “We have here…Archangel Gabriel, Archangel Castiel and Archangel Lucifer,” his voice rose excitedly when he read the name ‘Lucifer’.

“That’s me,” Lucifer said with a smirk “Father of all demons.”

Richard was already in the room, holding two sets of golden chains. He stared at the screen from over Clyde’s shoulder “That one is Lucifer?” he asked, pointing to Gabriel.

“I believe they are in the same situation as the angel we came across before,” Clyde said “But yes, the grace in that body is Lucifer.”

Gabriel sighed and threw an arm around Sam. He pressed a kiss onto his cheek before turning back to the demons.

“Imagine what kind of money a demon would pay for Lucifer,” Richard was whispering to Clyde “We would be set for eternity.”

“But there would be a lot of demons who would want to free him. If he managed to break out of our hold right now, we are all screwed,” Clyde said “I wouldn’t let him go.”

“Let’s go Gabriel,” Sam whispered. 

“Hey!” Lucifer shouted “I wanna hear secrets. Are we telling secrets?” he was staring at Sam and Gabriel.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Castiel hissed at Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s eyes lit and he leaned his head towards Castiel, who cupped a hand on the side of Lucifer’s ear as he whispered softly.

Both of them began to literally giggle and Lucifer pulled back, letting out a loud laugh. Both of them turned their eyes to Sam and Gabriel, who were now curious to what was said. From the look on Lucifer’s face, it had to be good.

“Wow Sammy,” Lucifer said, his eyes lit with amusement.

“Stop calling me that!” Sam growled in annoyance “Are you high or something?”

“You can say they are,” Clyde said with a few of the bracelet things. He walked over to Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam ground his teeth and stood in front of Gabriel, who was starting to put his wrist out.

Clyde stopped “We can do this the easy way or the hard way,” he said slowly “Give me the angel and you’ll live.”

Sam shook his head and checked his pockets for a weapon. He silently prayed that the demon blade was there. He hissed out when he felt his entire body ignite in a fiery pain. It was running through his veins and chest. He winced and tried to remain strong but the pain was unbearable and he found himself clutching at his chest.

Gabriel knit his eyebrows when he watched Sam in pain like that. He was about to speak when he felt cool gold over his wrist. He watched it in wonder as the two ends twisted together into a knot of some sort before smoothing out. He watched as Clyde began to move the second chain to his own wrist. Gabriel smirked and snatched the chain from the demons hand.

Clyde’s eyes widened “Give it back.”

Gabriel shook his head and grabbed Sam’s arm. He let his grace heal Sam of his internal injury. Sam gasped in relief and turned his head to watch Gabriel hold his wrist. Gabriel held the bracelet over it and turned his eyes to the human “Moosey,” he said “Will you marry me?”

Sam pressed his lips together and felt his cheeks redden. He didn’t say anything and Gabriel took that as a ‘yes’. He placed the golden chain against Sam’s skin. It twisted and locked together and the golden thread spread from one of their wrists to the other. It was only seconds after that when Gabriel snapped out of it, returning to a normal mindset.

Sam shuddered at the feeling that rushed through him the moment the bracelets connected. He stared at Gabriel, watching as his pupils shrunk back to normal size. Confusion filled that face before anger. He gave Sam a worrisome look before spinning his head to see Clyde snapping a bracelet over Castiel’s wrist. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Gabriel growled, his wings shooting out in defense. He shot through the air, slamming into Clyde’s back. The demon cried out as he crashed onto the ground. Gabriel ground his teeth and his lips curled as he slammed his palm onto the back of the demons head. A bright, blinding white light flashed through the room from the demon, who was screaming in agony. Once the light faded, Gabriel stood up and turned to see the other demon, Richard, running in the opposite direction. Sam jumped in front of him, the demon blade clutched into his fist. He slammed the dagger into the demon’s chest. He watched as the bones inside the body flickered in light before fading. The body slumped onto the floor.

“That looked so friggen awesome,” Lucifer said with wide eyes. He was sucking on a lollipop, his wings swaying in relaxation.

Castiel had his head tilted as he stared at the bracelet on his wrist. He lifted his arm, watching the chain dangle and glimmer in the sunlight.

Gabriel stared at it and then at the second one on the ground. He lifted it up to inspect; the chain had somewhat of a glow around it from some powerful magic. 

“Why don’t I get one?” Lucifer whined, crossing his arms “It’s not fair.”

Gabriel smirked widely as he came up with the idea of binding Castiel and Lucifer together. Not only would it be hilarious but it would snap them out of the high they were in. He held it up “Here. Take this one,” he said.

Lucifer beamed as he snatched the chain from Gabriel’s hand. He placed it on his wrist, smiling as it hooked around him. He let out a deep breath and his wings twitched at the lovely sensations rushing though his body from the bracelet. Castiel’s eyes were wide with something like fear as he felt the same sensations.

“Why did you do that?” Sam asked as he watched Castiel and Lucifer’s pupils becoming smaller.

Gabriel laughed “Because it would be funny,” he said.

“You don’t even know what these do,” Sam pointed out, lifting his arm containing the bracelet. A thin thread revealed for a moment before vanishing again.

Gabriel shrugged “Can’t be that bad,” he said. 

“What is going on?” Castiel suddenly asked, noticing the way he was connected to Lucifer. His grace shuddered inside of him in fear.

Gabriel just smiled “You’re stuck with Luci till we figure this all out,” he said simply “Now let’s get out of here and find Deano and Mikie.”

Lucifer grinned slightly and turned to Castiel. He wiggled his eyebrows and winked “Hey baby,” he said.

Castiel scowled and tried to pry the chain off of his wrist but it wouldn’t budge. He could literally feel Lucifer. Lucifer was very relaxed and happy at the moment. He didn’t even care that he was attached to Castiel. He thought it was funny. 

Castiel was about to hurt Lucifer when he felt something. All three archangels froze, their wings shooting out in defense as they felt powerful grace shooting through the air. They all turned to each other, knowing it was indeed a very strong angel. 

“Seems like Deano is doing some smiting,” Gabriel said, clapping his hands. He rubbed them together and took a deep breath “Let’s go get em’.”

Castiel was out the door before anyone could reply. He swung it open and froze when he watched at least four buildings ignited in flames and crumbling to the ground. All different types of creatures were scurrying around the streets to escape while large chunks of debris fell over the street. There were a few bodies littering the sidewalk already. In the midst of all the smoke and debris was Dean. All six of those silvery blue wings were spread wide, glimmering in the sunlight. Dean was holding out a hand which was lit in white light. He shot it at another building where several large wolf-like creatures were hurrying out of. A loud crack indicated that it was about to crumble. 

“Dean!” Castiel shouted, running over to his lover. Dean froze for a split second, his eyes landing on Castiel. His face was twisted in rage and his eyes were blank before he turned back to the killing. Castiel knew that Dean wasn’t himself. He was in full archangel wrath mode. The same mindset Michael goes into when he has to do something. Dean wouldn’t be able to control himself if he wanted to. This was very bad.


	56. Freaky Sunday 8

. . .

Chapter 56: Freaky Sunday 8:

. . .

Castiel felt his heart clench tightly when he couldn’t find Michael anywhere. He darted his eyes around but couldn’t see anything but smoke and ash.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It tingled through his entire body, making his wings shiver. He stared at Lucifer, whose eyes were full of determination “I know how Michael’s grace works,” he almost shouted over the noise “Go over there,” he pointed to where Castiel could see Gabriel, Sam, Michael and another angel. He nodded and walked over to them. 

“Castiel?” Sachael asked, her bright blue eyes lighting “Is it really you?”

Castiel smiled “Sachael!” he said, his voice filled with shock “I’ve missed you! I haven’t seen you in years.” He then pulled her into a tight embrace which she returned. It was a moment later when there was a crack. Lucifer groaned as he hit the pavement beside his brothers. He shook his head and jumped back to his feet; smoke billowed from a few burnt feathers but he quickly returned to Dean, who swatted him away easily once more before returning to a pack of shapeshifters that were barreling towards him. 

“I’m going to go and try something,” Castiel said when Lucifer slammed into the ground beside them again. 

Dean had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that his entire body was lit with power and it was the most thrilling feeling he had ever experienced. Agonizing rage was streaming through his veins as images flashed through his mind. They were memories of some sort and they were radiating from the grace inside of him. The memories were something like a flashback. He was living them through eyes that were not his… 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

He was high up in the air, charging towards an unfamiliar man. Well, the body he was residing in was unfamiliar but Dean could see the bright, blinding white light from a grace protruding from the man. Huge and arched immensely brilliant white and blue wings were played around the man. Six of them, unfurled; two were beating languidly up and down to keep the angel suspended; two were curled around the body in defense while the last two were arched and pointed like daggers, snake-like and ready to strike. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion.

“Please brother,” he bewailed, his angelic voice piercing the skies they were in. The sun was smeared in dark gray and deep purple clouds, causing them to feel as though encompassed in a gloomy blanket. Lightning was striking down, bright and hard as heavy rain pelted over their faces. The harmony of battle drowned the roaring of thunder

“Lucifer,” Dean said, realizing he was not speaking but he was in the mind of the one doing so. He was beginning to realize just what he was experiencing.

“Please brother. Don’t do this,” Lucifer shouted, his voice filled with grief.

Dean felt the grace inside of him coiling in agony and despair.

“I have to do this, Lucifer,” Dean said, knowing he was Michael. He could feel the distress and heartbreak it was causing the archangel.

Lucifer’s wings were glowing vibrantly in the storm but his eyes were filled with dejection “You do not have to do this,” he was shouting “I’m your brother! I love you, Michael.”

Dean could feel the anguish tearing through him at those words but Michael stood strong, lifting a sword that was heavy with more than just celestial steel. Flames licked up through the blade even in the rain. Lucifer perked up, his wings expanding wider. 

“I’m sorry Lucifer…this must be done. You must pay for what you’ve done,” he said and Dean felt a power building inside of him, enhanced by the raging emotions. It was as though a spark flickered in the grace, igniting a full-blown nuclear bomb of energy that was being directed towards Lucifer. The amount of strength that radiated through his entire being made Dean wonder how a human vessel could contain it. Lucifer nodded solemnly before taking battle stance. Michael dove after him…

Dean winced as the memory pierced through the grace inside of him with an agony that was like no other. It made the power in him brighten substantially and all he wanted to do was tear everything apart. He didn’t even realize he was kneeling on the ground until he felt hands on his shoulders trying to pull him up. He would have never known Michael was holding that much pain inside of those memories. He always put on such a front that anyone would think he was perfectly fine. But if those memories always caused him that much pain and regret, Dean had no idea how anyone could handle it. All he could think about was Sammy. If he had to do something like that to Sam…he would never live with himself. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

“Dean?” the deep, gruff voice was asking.

Dean lifted his head, trying to snap out of it. Everything around them seemed to go silent as Dean tried to break through. He felt a hand on his cheek and he lifted his gaze to stare into those inhuman cerulean eyes. 

Dean blinked a few times then turned to where he could see Lucifer’s grace and wings. They were not quite as bright as the memory portrayed. In the memory, his wings were a brighter white than anything Dean had ever seen. Now they were a deep ebony with just hints of that brilliant light. Even his grace seemed somewhat dull and darkened. He realized that Hell must have really taken a toll on Lucifer’s angelic being. It made Dean’s stomach turn when he thought about it. 

Dean then turned his eyes to Michael, who was being protected by Lucifer. Dean then turned his eyes to Sam, who was already running over, apparently aware that Dean’s fit was over. How he wished it was. Dean hated the way that memory made the grace twist and turn and burn. He would never be able to look at Michael the same. He had always thought of Michael as nothing but an emotionless warrior. Though Michael said he regretted doing that to Lucifer, Dean never really believed him. Not until now.

“Dean…are you okay?” Sam asked, kneeling down beside his brother. He moved a hand to Dean’s face, wiping away a few tears that were straying down.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded, wondering why they were concerned about him. He turned his eyes to scan the city which was in ruins. Smoke poured into the air, buildings were crumbled to the ground. A huge storm was brewing in the sky, darkening the streets to almost look like night. Bodies littered the ground, some of them appearing to be wrinkled and desiccated; some were burnt to a crisp but most of them just had their eyes burned out of their skulls. He could feel the wings on his back shaking out of control.

The rest of the group then decided to come over and make sure everyone was okay. Dean had thought it everything was fine and the memories were done but the instant a loud clap of thunder shook the ground, the grace inside of him reeled into another flashback. Dean could feel himself lose control again.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Dean was now diving deeper and deeper into a darkness. He could feel the celestial being in his grasp. The bleeding and heartbreaking cries from the angel in his clutch made him feel like his grace weighed a million pounds. It was only a few seconds before the angel was being released to the darkness. 

The agony he was feeling was even more powerful than the first time. The glorious light of Lucifer flashed in the pitch black hole for a moment before fading into nothing. The sound of his screams still rang in his ears, causing the grace to feel like liquid ice. He stared for a few seconds that felt like centuries before darting back up to the stormy skies. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

“Dean!” a voice was screaming. It sounded faded and low behind the pounding in his ears. He took a deep breath, the immense power flashing through the grace and wings of his body. He could feel his hands clutched around something. There was tugging on his feathers and hands grasping his skin. 

Once he was able to focus, he narrowed his eyes to his hands. He was instantaneously met by piercing cerulean blue. Those eyes were enlarged and filled with fear as he gazed up at Dean.

“You have to stop,” Sam was shouting behind him. He sounded muffled and Dean assumed that Gabriel was covering him with wings.

Dean felt his heart clench and his stomach flip when he realized he had his hands dug deep into Castiel’s stomach. The angel was screaming in agony with a white light starting to shine through the ocean blue of his eyes.

Dean gasped and wrenched his hands away, several emotions already bubbling and about to overflow. His eyes stung as tears pooled through them, spilling down his cheeks. A sob tore from his throat unwillingly as he stared at Castiel, lying on the ground, blood rushing from open wounds. Lucifer was leaning beside him, his eyes filled with anguish as well. Dean could see the grace in Lucifer also beaming slightly through as though he were being attacked as well.

Dean winced when he felt a fist of white light slam into his cheek. 

“Stop it,” Michael’s voice growled “You don’t know what is going on.”

“Did you see what he just did to Castiel!” Gabriel snarled furiously “And what he did to Sam!”

Dean’s stomach plummeted once more as he stole a glance to the side of him where Sam was sitting on the ground, holding his crimson red stained face. 

“Sammy?” Dean choked “I’m so sorry.”

Sam turned sympathetic eyes to Dean “It’s not your fault,” he said, trying to stand up. Gabriel pushed him back down with a wing.

“Don’t you dare try and make excuses for him. That idiot just lost his temper,” Gabriel said, moving his gaze back to Michael, who was glaring angrily. Dean lifted his eyebrows when he watched Michael take a swing at Gabriel, who didn’t even more an inch. Michael hissed in pain for a moment as he held onto his injured hand. He ignored it after a second, pointing a finger at Gabriel “You have no idea what you are talking about.”

Michael spun around, walking over to Dean.

“Cas?” Dean asked moving his eyes to his angel. Castiel was sitting up, shaking his head as though trying to rid of a headache. He turned those bright blue eyes to Dean then shoved Lucifer away. He ran over and pulled Dean into his arms.

“Thank goodness,” Castiel whispered. He pressed kisses all over Dean’s head, not even caring that he could feel Michael’s grace in the body. He was just relieved to have Dean back to normal “What happened?” he pulled away to stare into Dean’s eyes.

Michael sat down beside them, his eyes filling with despair as he shook his head “I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” he whispered, his voice cracking.

Dean lifted his eyebrows “Did you see it to?” he wondered.

Michael nodded “I believe these bracelets connect our minds,” he said lifting up his arm.

Castiel’s eyes lit with rage when he watched the almost invisible golden thread linking them.

“You!” Castiel hissed “How dare you.”

“Cas…he had to. That demon would have taken me,” Dean said quickly, placing a hand on his angel’s chest as his fists clenched.

Michael just stared at Castiel, feeling an array of emotions. He understood exactly how Dean felt for Castiel. The love was almost overwhelming and made him wish he could have someone to feel that for. 

Castiel took a calming breath. He composed his features “Well, I am connected with Lucifer,” he said.

Dean bit down on his lower lip as he realized Lucifer felt exactly what he did to Castiel. He was surprised he wasn’t killed during the loss of control. He gazed around at the ruins of what used to be a city. There was nothing left standing for what appeared to be miles. All he could see was a tint of orange from flames in the dark smoke billowing from all around.

“You did it,” Sachael’s voice shouted.

Everyone turned to her as she ran over, holding her hands up excitedly. She seemed merely unfazed by the lash out and damn Dean thought she was gorgeous even covered in soot. Her eyes were even more blue than Castiel’s and the grace within her vessel was even lighted doused in cerulean. It hadn’t been nearly this bright and beautiful when he saw her before. He wondered if that memory or the blast of power he had just used made everything more visible.

“The chain!” she said excitedly “It’s gone,” she held up the broken chain for evidence.

Castiel smiled warmly at her “So you will return home? Father is back.”

Her eyes lit brightly “Is he?” she asked “I’ve missed him dearly.”

Dean didn’t like the way she was beaming at Castiel with the love-sick puppy dog eyes. He ground his teeth “You two know each other?” he asked.

Castiel’s wings twitched and he stared down, light pink flushing into his wings. Dean wondered if that was how angel’s blushed.

“Sachael gave me my first kiss,” he put emphasis on kiss.

Sachael giggled slightly “I was. I kissed him and touched our wings and he ran away, tripping over his wings.”

Dean felt jealousy pierce through him at the knowledge and Michael felt it immediately, wondering what the new emotion was. He had never experienced it. He turned confused eyes to Dean and noticed the feathers twitching and darkening.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked “I can…I can feel something…not sure what. Are you mad?”

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. He forgot his jealousy, having it replaced with amusement. 

“He’s jealous,” Gabriel said “I wouldn’t blame him. At least Sachael would never hurt Castiel.”

Everyone turned glares at him and Gabriel pointedly ignored them, continuing on “Throw a little hissy fit and almost kill everyone you care about. What were you thinking? What made you snap like that because if you don’t have proper reasoning, you better watch your back.”

“You will not touch him,” Castiel growled, closing a wing around Dean.  
Dean could feel another round of anger beginning to rise but he pushed it back, learning some self-control.

Dean turned to Michael for help of an explanation.

Michael sighed and blinked a few times, turning back to Gabriel “He was…he was having a flashback…”

“What kind of flashback causes that?” he asked, crossing his arms. 

“It was a flashback of mine…from that day…you know what I’m talking about,” Michael said awkwardly, not wanting to think about it again.

Gabriel’s expression immediately softened and his wings relaxed. He stared at Michael for a moment before his gaze moved to Lucifer, who was just staring at Michael and Dean with curiosity. He obviously knew what they were talking about. Everyone seemed to have an understanding but nobody dared to say a word about it.

“So how do you break the chains?” Castiel asked “I am getting quite annoyed with Lucifer’s antics.”

Lucifer opened his mouth and held a hand over his chest “I’m offended, Cassie. I am not that bad.”

Sachael knit her eyebrows “I’m not one hundred percent sure but I believe it has to do with mutual understanding.”

“Meaning?” Gabriel asked “As in…Sam and I both have to want to break the link?”

Sachael nodded “I think so. Though now I believe death has a part to play because Andy – the demon who took me – definitely did not want to let me go.”

Dean stared down at the realization of how many people he killed during the blast wave of archangel wrath. He didn’t care about the supernatural creatures but he might have killed other angels and possibly even humans. That made his stomach turn as his eyes grazed over the bodies piled in the streets.

Gabriel and Sam stared at one another for a moment, each silently agreeing to let go. They both closed their eyes and a moment later, a clink onto the pavement indicated the bracelets around their wrists broke and fell. Sam grinned “Sweet. I feel better already.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him “You know you miss me already.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the others.

“Alright Dean, break away from Michael,” Castiel barked, his voice somewhat bitter with Michael’s name. For some reason, that irritated Dean to no end and he was debating not letting go of the link. He glared at his angel.

“You can’t just order me around like that,” he said.

“Oh really?” Castiel asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dean nodded “Really,” said firmly.

“Enough bickering,” Gabriel said “I want to get out of here.”

“Stop it Lucifer!” Castiel snapped, spinning around to the other archangel who held up his hands innocently.

“I’m not doing anything,” he said.

“Just stop,” he growled.

Lucifer smirked once Castiel turned back around. He let images of naked women making love flash through his mind, sending them in Castiel’s direction.

“Lucifer!” Castiel snarled, jumping at him in anger.

Dean sighed and turned to Michael. He closed his eyes as he began to loosen on the link binding them. He could feel hesitance at the other end and he lifted en eyebrow, peeking open an eye to stare at Michael.

Michael could feel Dean pulling away from the link and already, he was starting to feel alone. He didn’t like the loneliness he felt as a human. There was no way to push the emotions back like he does as an angel. Being connected with someone made him feel more alive than he had in years…even if it was just a strictly platonic link. He wasn’t ready to lose that yet. He hesitated, wishing there was a way to stay this way.

“Who isn’t cooperating?” Castiel asked, noticing how the link between the two men was remaining strong. Lucifer groaned behind him, holding his forearm which was snapped in half.

Dean and Michael stared at each other in understanding. Dean could sense why Michael was afraid to break the link and he could also feel embarrassed he was to mention it.

“It’s me,” Dean said, turning his eyes to Castiel “I’m not really focused. I think I’m still trying to calm down from the burst.”

Castiel stared at him, blue eyes full of suspicion. Those eyes glazed over and anger filled the angel’s face “I’m going to kill you, Lucifer,” he growled. He closed his eyes, trying to break the link but Lucifer pointedly held onto it.

Castiel glared “Please release the hold,” he said slowly, ridding the new set of images Lucifer sent his way. They were of two men doing something that made Castiel gasp. 

Lucifer chuckled “I’m having too much fun. This is one of the best torture methods ever,” he said.

Dean closed his eyes, wondering if he could speak to Michael through the link. He was amazed when he found he could. 

‘Michael, you really need to let go so we can return home and back to normal,’ Dean said.

Michael visibly jumped in surprise, turning his eyes to Dean. A moment later, Dean could hear him.

‘I don’t know how to,’ he said.

Dean took a deep breath, releasing the hold again. There was another hesitance at the other end but Michael finally let go. Instantaneously, Dean felt completely alone. He hadn’t realized the comfort and warmth of having another person’s mind connected with yours.

He blinked and stared at Michael’s saddened expression before noticing everyone’s eyes on them. 

“What?” he asked.

“You two were having one of those creepy stares,” Sam said, grinning.

“They were having a moment…how precious,” Gabriel said, placing a hand over his heart.

Castiel turned his jealous eyes to them. 

“Woah calm down Cas,” Dean said “We weren’t. I was just helping him break the link. He didn’t know how to.”

Castiel nodded and turned back to Lucifer. He closed his eyes to try and break their link again but Lucifer ignored it, whistling tunelessly and picking at his nails.

“Knock it off Luci,” Gabriel said “You’re going to get yourself killed then we’ll all be screwed.”

“You guys all suck,” Lucifer said, closing his eyes. He sent one more flash of a naked woman spread eagle before breaking the binding in a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes, grinning proudly at the horrified expression on Castiel’s face.

“I know where we should go next,” Dean said excitedly. He now knew exactly how to fly where he wanted and he wasn’t nearly ready to go back home. He stood up and spread his wings, pointing the feathers for flight. He quickly grabbed onto Michael and Sam’s arms then took off just as everyone shouted at them. 

“Dammit,” Gabriel growled once the three of them disappeared. This time though, Dean allowed a clear path for them to follow. Gabriel took off after them, followed by Lucifer.

Castiel turned to Sachael, who was just smiling warmly “You seem really happy, Cas,” she said.

Castiel beamed and nodded “I am. I love Dean very much.”

She smiled “I can see that. I’m so happy for you,” she said, letting her wings extend. She had never felt so free in a long time. She just wanted to go back to Heaven; to her home.

“Thank you,” Castiel said, letting his own wings expand “I’m happy to see you alive.”

Sachael let out a soft laugh “You’ve grown so much from the cold little angel I once knew,” she said.

Castiel chuckled “Humans can do that to you,” he said.

She nodded “I cannot wait to meet my own charge,” she said.

“Do you know their name?” Castiel wondered.

She shook her head “I don’t,” she said “But I will be going to see them soon…not visibly of course. Some humans can’t handle meeting their angel.”

Castiel smiled as he remembered the first time Dean met him. He gave her a tight hug “The water hasn’t been the same without you.”

Sachael laughed and shook her head “I like this Castiel much more.”

Castiel nodded “I will see you soon.”

“Bye Cas,” she said, letting her wings thrash as she took off. Castiel followed suit though moving to the path Dean and the other angels had taken.


	57. Freaky Sunday 9

. . .

Chapter 57: Freaky Sunday 9:

. . .

Dean grinned widely as they landed behind an immensely tall green steeled track. He was proud of landing on his feet and turned to see Michael and Sam each crawling up from the ground, groaning. Sam’s hair was a mess across his face and his pupils were dancing dizzily. Michael was shaking slightly and hugging his body. His eyes were widened as grabbed onto the railing beside them.

A cacophony of screams drowned by the ear-piercing rush of metallic clanking passed by them with a heavy breeze that had the wings on Dean’s back swaying to the side. Michael tilted his head slightly as he watched it whoosh by before barreling around a loop.

“You brought us to an amusement park?” Sam asked with disbelief. 

Dean smiled “Heck yes. I’m sure feathers over here doesn’t even know what one is,” he pointed to Michael, who was still staring at the twists and turns the cart rolled through with curiosity.

“You seem to be feathers at the moment,” Sam pointed out, smiling when he noticed he could still see the wings “By the way, that was the worst flight I’ve even been through.”

Dean glared at him “You try to work these things. It’s not easy,” the silvery blue feathers flared in irritation “Anyways, I think I’m doing fairly well for my first day flying.”

 

“Try your tenth day,” Gabriel suddenly said, landing smoothly beside Sam. He yanked him into a tight embrace which Sam pushed out of, still not entirely comfortable with the fact Gabriel was in Lucifer’s body.

“What?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows “Ten day? Naw, no way.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “You really think travelling all through time and through different universes can happen that quickly?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t think of anything to say. Instead he smiled slightly “So we only have about four days to stay alive?”

Gabriel nodded, curling a wing around Sam, who was still staring at it in awe. 

Dean shrugged “I think we can manage that,” he said.

“Dean. What are you thinking?” Castiel sudden growled as he materialized behind them. Dean grunted when he was shoved against a gate to their left. He winced in discomfort when the feathers on his back became tangled into the creases of the steel. Castiel pulled on the collar of his shirt, causing a yanking and pinching effect. Dean was shocked at how much the wings hurt. He blinked in surprise before shoving Castiel away like nothing. 

“What is your damn problem?” Dean snapped, soothing a few feathers that were now bent.

“You need to stop taking off like that,” Castiel said “What if I lose track of you?”

“I left a clear path, didn’t I?” Dean asked “Now please just calm down so we can enjoy this.”

“Do they always do that?” Michael asked Sam while watching Dean and Castiel argue.

Sam sighed “Not all the time but yeah, they do it a lot.”

“Then why are they together if they fight so much?” Michael questioned.

Sam turned to him and knit his eyebrows “Um, if you love someone, you always fight with them. It’s like second nature or something.”

Michael smiled slightly when he watched Castiel nod and pull Dean into a very close hug.

“I believe you humans would call that a ‘Kodak Moment’” Michael suggested, pointing to where Castiel and Dean were holding each other, wings curled around their bodies and feathers entwined together.

“Yeah it would be if all humans could see those wings,” Gabriel said “I believe the picture would just look like two guys hugging.”

“How can I see your wings?” Sam asked Gabriel, still gazing over the beautiful feathers.

Gabriel pursed his lips in thought “I’m not really sure, actually,” he said “But I can’t wait to get in my own body…oh, the things we could do with those wings,” he would never admit truly how excited he was about it. He hoped it lasted because he had always wanted Sam to touch his wings. He wanted that tender yet tough treatment from his human.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered as he held his human close.

“Mm?” Dean mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder, enjoying the new sensation of the wings on his back curled with Castiel’s. It was indescribable and perfect in every way. He felt more connected with his angel than ever before. He never wanted to let go.

“This is still very strange to me. I feel as though getting intimate with Michael’s grace,” Castiel said slowly, beginning to pull his wings back.

“Just another minute…please,” Dean murmured, not wanting this peaceful feeling to go away.

Castiel hesitated for a moment then smiled and curled his wings back tightly around Dean. He could get over the fact it was Michael’s grace. He knew it was Dean in that body and that was all that mattered. He took a deep breath and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean’s neck.

Michael jumped a foot into the air when he suddenly felt arms close around his waist from behind. They lifted him up, the body pressing against his back and a face pushed into his shoulder “BIG BRO!” he crooned “I’ve missed you!”

Michael kicked his feet in front of him but the arms around him were far too tightly bound. Michael sighed and gave up, noting another reason he hated being a human. They were so weak and helpless. Any angel could take over one if they wanted.

“Luci, knock it off. You’re gonna’ break him,” Gabriel said, yanking Sam back to him and lifting him the exact way Lucifer was holding Michael. Sam fought harder and it made everything more awkward from the height difference. Even though Gabriel was in Lucifer’s vessel, Sam still towered over him. That didn’t stop Gabriel from cheating. He curled two wings under Sam’s legs and lifted them so he wouldn’t have the height advantage.

“Dude, come on. That’s not funny,” Sam sputtered while trying to elbow the archangel.

Gabriel chuckled as he pressed his mouth against Sam’s shoulder “Whose my wittle little hunter poo,” he crooned.

Sam ground his teeth in annoyance as he was incapable of moving. He turned his eyes to see Michael in the same situation; apparently Lucifer took Gabriel’s hint and was cradling him in his wings.

“Not so tough now, huh Michael,” Lucifer teased while Michael gave him the death stare.

“Don’t you ever think of doing that to me,” Dean warned Castiel as they walked back over to the scene.

“Let go of him, Lucifer,” Castiel said sharply “I don’t like the image of you holding Dean’s body in such a way.”

Lucifer grinned and let his wings shoot back, causing Michael to go crashing onto the grass on his back. Michael sucked in a breath before climbing back up, eyes shooting daggers at his brother. Lucifer smiled smugly back.

Gabriel gently let Sam get to his feet and instantly teleported far from him to avoid angry Winchester wrath. He watched Sam swing at nothing, his eyes filling with confusion for a split second once noticing his target wasn’t there. 

“Stop fighting. I brought us here to have some fun,” Dean said, waving his arm around to prove his point. The cart growled and whizzed by them once more, causing confusion to now pass over Castiel as he watched it. He spread his wings out wide and pointed the feathers.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, noticing the panicked look on his angel.

“They are screaming. We have to help them,” Castiel said, getting ready to fly off.

Dean quickly grabbed one of his wings “They are screaming with joy,” he said.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he tilted his head “Why would you scream when you’re happy? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It’s more like…a thrill. It’s exciting,” Dean tried to explain but Castiel looked more confused.

“You’ve seriously never been on a rollercoaster?” Sam asked out loud and Michael, Castiel and Lucifer each shook their heads.

“Wow,” Sam said, shaking his head “You’re going on one today.”

“That is a rollercoaster?” Castiel asked, pointing to the green steel track which had another cart teetering up a slope.

Dean nodded “Yup,” he said.

“That does not look very safe, Dean,” Castiel pointed out “The mechanism is not as strong as it should be.”

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean said with a smirk. He latched his fingers with Castiel’s and began to walk towards the opening of the gate. Luckily, Dean had them land already inside the park so they wouldn’t have to pay for admission. He smirked when he watched Castiel’s wings twitch in need each time they passed by a coaster of people shrieking.

“I wanna go on that one,” Gabriel said, pointing to a ride that went straight up about 450 feet high only to drop down at a 90 degree angle.

Dean just stared, knowing normally he wouldn’t be up to something like that but being in Michael’s body, those fears has dissipated into nothing. He wanted to feel like flying. He turned his eyes to Michael to see if he was afraid and from the widened eyes, it seemed likely.

“I’ve been on it. This thing seriously goes from 0-128 mph in less than four seconds,” Gabriel said with a smirk “It’s nothing like flying but it’s still fun.”

“I’m not sure about this,” Michael said as they sauntered along closer to where the line started. He has to crank his neck all the way back to stare up at it.

“Oh come on, Mikie,” Lucifer said “Don’t be such a baby.”

Michael glared at him “I am not in a sufficiently safe body, Lucifer. If something happens, I will die.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes “I’ll protect you big brother,” he said, allowing one of his wings to curl around Michael “I won’t let you get hurt.”

Michael shoved him off “I’m not a child,” he muttered.

“You’re acting like one,” Lucifer noted as he pulled his wing back. He sighed once they turned the corner. The line stretched all of the twists and turns all the way to the entrance.

“I don’t wanna wait in line,” Gabriel groaned “That looks like a four hour wait.”

“It’ll give us some more quality time,” Lucifer said, throwing an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders “I’ve missed my brothers.”

“What is wrong with you, Luci?” Gabriel asked, turning his head to stare down at Lucifer “You are acting very odd.”

Lucifer just smiled sheepishly “I have no idea. I just feel great. I think it’s this body. Are you always so happy, Gabby?”

Gabriel smirked and pushed Lucifer’s arm off of him “Yes I am,” he said smoothly “That was until you came along.”

Lucifer stopped midstep and held a hand over his chest “I’m offended,” he said, he straightened out “Is it because I killed you? Because you were trying to kill me first.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes “I’m over that,” he said “Now let’s go get on this ride.”

“I don’t wanna wait in line that long. That sign says it’s about a four and a half hour wait,” Dean complained.

“We are angels…well, most of us are,” Lucifer said, eyeing Michael and Sam.

Michael scowled and crossed his arms over his chest “I’m not going on that thing. It’s not safe,” he said.

Lucifer sighed and wrapped his hand around Michael’s arm. His wings spread wide before shooting up. Dean knit his eyebrows when he noticed Lucifer and Michael now in the front of the line, causing a commotion, mostly of people startled about two people popping into existence in front of their eyes. Dean smirked as he grabbed Sam and took off the same way. 

“What the hell!” a person shouted when Dean landed in front of them with a disoriented Sam. The man’s hazel eyes were widened.

“What about Hell?” Lucifer asked.

“You can’t cut in front of me,” the man snarled. He jumped when Gabriel and Castiel appeared next to them.

The man eyes widened even more “Y-how did you do that? What the hell is going on?” he asked.

“We are taking our place in front of you,” Gabriel said simply.

“The hell you are,” the man growled.

“Oh Hell is exactly where you will be going, Danny boy,” Lucifer said, his lips curling into a twisted smirk “I know what you did to that poor woman in the woods that one fourth of July night.”

Danny’s eyes grew fearful but he blinked it away “I have no idea what you are talking about,” his voice shivered.

“I’m the devil, Danny. I can read your soul and I know where your going,” Lucifer continued, his voice low and cool with the hint of danger that had the man scrambling back out of the crowd.

Lucifer grinned and turned back to the surprised face. He lifted his eyebrows “What?”

“You aren’t technically the devil anymore,” Michael pointed out.

“Well he doesn’t know that,” Lucifer said with a smile. His wings perked up “Oh, its time.”

Dean chuckled as they walked up the stairs to the deck where there were short lines of people waiting between gates to get the seats they wanted.

“Oo I call front row!” Dean shouted, beginning to race over to the furthest gate. Gabriel was by his side, elbowing him as they fought for the spot. Eyes watched them as they shoved at each other before Gabriel just sighed, giving up and taking the seats behind the front row. Dean smirked proudly as he stood behind the person waiting to get on the cart.

“Come on Cas,” he said cheerfully, beckoning his angel over.

Castiel hesitated, digging his hands deep in his pockets with his eyes grazing over the cart where enthusiastic humans warmed into their seats, bucking the belt and pulling the bar over their laps. His wings were perked out and alert but he took a deep breath and took his place beside Dean.

“We get on once that next cart stops in here,” Dean said eagerly, his eyes lit with joy. He was so happy not to be afraid of something like this. He turned his eyes to where Lucifer was practically dragging Michael towards one of the gates. He smirked then turned his attention to where Sam and Gabriel were leaning against the gate, impatiently waiting their turn to step into their seats. 

After a minute, the cart full of other people began to move forward. Dean watched as is sat just outside the deck where they were. Then, with a hiss and click, the cart shot straight up at a speed that made him more excited to go on it. 

Castiel’s eyes were widened as he watched it shoot up with a twist before reaching the top when it curled and sped down at a 90 degree angle with another twist. It rode over another lump before slowing down to pull back in front of the gates.

“That is it? That is not a very long ride at all,” Castiel said, tilting his head “People will wait hours to do that? Dean, I can just take you flying and it will be more interesting than that.”

Dean sighed “Cas! This is one of the tallest and fastest roller coasters in the world!”

With another hiss, the cart came to a full stop and the windblown and enthusiastic riders climbed off and out, chattering about how thrilling it was. The gates then opened for the new riders to enter. 

Dean’s heart sped up with excitement as he ran over to the front row cart. He sat down on the left side, shimmying his butt to get more comfortable. He grabbed Castiel’s wing and yanked him down into the seat beside him.

Castiel felt his stomach turn “Dean, I don’t want to do this,” he said.

“Oh come on Cas,” he said “It’s okay.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and his face paled as he stared up “I lied. This is really tall. Please don’t go on this,” he said “I don’t find it safe. And with these buckled and the bar, it will be hard for me to protect you if it decides to crash.”

Dean threw his head back to stare at where Gabriel and Sam were buckling in with big smiles on their faces “Gabe, please tell Castiel this ride is safe.”

“Cassie scared?” Gabriel asked “Aw, want big brother to hold your hand?”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed and he narrowed his eyes “No. I’m fine.”

“Good,” Gabriel said “I’ve rode this one before the day it came out. It’s fun. Even for me.”

“Please no, I don’t want to,” Michael’s voice was heard. The two couples turned to see Lucifer trying to yank Michael into the cart but Michael wasn’t budging.

“I’m sorry but he either has to take his seat or stand on the other side. We have to get started,” a park worker said, her voice soft as she leaned walked over to them.

“I’m okay,” Michael said “I’ll meet out when you get off.”

“No!” Lucifer said grabbing Michael’s forearm.

“No balls!” Gabriel shouted, earning laughs from some people and tsks of disgust from others.

Lucifer managed to get Michael in the cart. They were sitting right behind Gabriel and Sam. Lucifer was smiling as he stretched an arm behind Michael, whose face was turning pale as hisses and clicks sounded around them.

Dean smiled as he turned back to pull the bar over him and Castiel’s lap. He made sure to tuck his and Castiel’s wings behind them so they wouldn’t get snagged on anything. Gabriel and Lucifer followed suit.

After what felt like forever for Dean, the ride finally began to start, slowly moving outside of the shelter. It stopped just before the immense incline. Dean gripped the bars excitedly as they waited for the setting up to be finished. There had to be a lot of power to get this thing to go over 100 miles per hour within seconds. He smiled when he felt Castiel lock his hand with his own. He turned to his angel, who was staring up then around, eyeing each centimeter of the track to be sure it was safe for Dean. 

“Relax,” Dean whispered, rubbing his thumb over the top of Castiel’s hand. 

“Come on” Gabriel groaned behind them “Get this thing going.”

Dean watched as the tracks in front of them moved to get ready to shoot them up and his stomach flipped with joy. After a moment of silence – other than Gabriel and Lucifer hootin’ back and forth – a final click sounded and they the cart burst forward with such a force that Dean felt his body being forced back into the seat and his head loll back. It was almost challenging to move it forward again. He felt the grip on his hand become tighter and he knew if he wasn’t in an archangel’s body, it would have been broken. 

Suddenly, the cart stopped before reaching the stop and began to trickle backwards.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked, his voice shaky and his wings twitching, ready to take flight despite the hundreds of people probably watching.

“I’ve always wanted to be on it when it did this!” Gabriel shouted behind them.

“I’m done. Get me off of this now,” Michael said, his voice shaking.

Dean chuckled as the speaker sounded, telling them it’s okay and that it is a common occurrence. Once they were back to starting position, they waited once again, murmurs of excitement all around and Lucifer teasing Michael. Gabriel and Sam were bickering about how fast the ride was going.

Suddenly, the ride shot out again, startling even Dean but he smirked as the wind pressed against his face so roughly that he thought he was going to lose his hair. He could hear a shrieking behind them along with cheers as they made it to the top. It slowed slightly as they rounded it before it began its 90 degree angle drop. He gazed at that park in the second he had, noticing all of the other rides; they seemed minute compared to high up they were. The cars miles away appeared like little ants scurrying around the ground. Dean let go of Castiel’s hand as they bolted down at the speed which made his arms flail somewhat back and his stomach leap with gravity. They dropped through the twist before smoothly flowing over the slope then slowing to a stop, causing them to hunch forward. 

It was silent as they scrambled off the ride. Dean’s skin felt numb and his legs somewhat jello-like as he walked towards the exit but the rush was still radiating beneath his skin. He smirked over at Castiel, who was frowning.

“Why are you frowning? That was awesome!” Dean exclaimed.

“That was a very short ride. I do not see why someone would get so amped up to go on it,” Castiel said.

Dean chuckled as he wrapped an arm over Castiel’s shoulders “It’s fun, not gonna’ lie but like they say, the ride is mostly for bragging rights.”

“Why would you brag about going on a ride that anyone could go on if given the time?” Castiel asked.

“That was fun!” Gabriel cheered as he ran up to them. Sam’s hair was a windblown mess across his face, sticking up in the back and sides. He had a huge goofy smile on his face.

“I did not like that one bit,” Michael said as they reached the rest of them where they were standing to find their pictures.

“He screamed like a little girl,” Lucifer laughed.

“That was you?” Dean asked, knowing he heard that shriek.

Michael glared “I felt like I was going to fall out of the seat when we went down. I am a human, that would kill me.”

“So am I,” Sam pointed out “And I felt fine.”

“Your just a big baby,” Gabriel said to Michael.

Dean burst out laughing when a picture appeared on the screen of the first two groups. It had Dean and Castiel in the front and Sam and Gabriel in the back. All Sam, Gabe and Dean had their arms up in the air with huge smiles on their faces. Castiel was just sitting there, stiff as a board with his face blank. He looked like a statue.

“What the heck, Cas. Were you really that bored?” Dean asked.

“When did they take a picture?” Castiel wondered out loud, ignoring the comments being made about him. 

“Oh Father, look at Michael!” Gabriel laughed.

Everyone focused their attention to the next picture that had Michael and Lucifer in the front and an unknown couple in the back. Lucifer had one arm up in the air and a smile on his face while his other arm was around Michael, who was curled to the side as much as he was able to with his face hidden against Lucifer’s shoulder.

Michael’s face reddened slightly when everyone laughed.

“I’m buying that one,” Lucifer said, walking up to the counter. He handed the woman the money and she smiled warmly as she printed off the picture.

“This is one of the cutest pictures I have seen today,” the woman said, her hazel eyes gleaming and her cheeks pink with the heat.

“I know, isn’t he just the cutest little thing?” Lucifer crooned, rubbing his hand over Michael’s hair.

Michael glared at him and turned his eyes.

“You make such a lovely couple,” the woman said as she handed them their photo.

Gabriel snorted with a laugh considering the two bodies that made a cute couple were his and Dean’s. 

They all then left the area and walked back to their spot where they entered.

“Let’s go on another one,” Gabriel said gleefully.

“No. I have the perfect place,” Dean said, closing his eyes to lock onto the memory that was in his head. It was one of Michael’s favorite places to go and it always made him feel relaxed. He figured Michael had it most rough during the time spent in each others bodies. He smiled slightly and grabbed onto Michael’s wrist before he could protest and took off with a whirl of wings. All of the others followed, Gabriel grabbing Sam in the process.


	58. Freaky Sunday 10

. . .

Chapter 58: Freaky Sunday 10:

. . .

Dean could feel the wind flowing through his feathers and it had to be the most peaceful sensation he had ever felt. The flight from Earth of Heaven was unpleasant at first but the longer he had been in Michael’s body, the more enhanced he was becoming with flying and landing. With one last twirl in the air, he gently landed upon the soft, thick grass. He lowered his gaze to where Michael was clinging to him as though he were going to die. After a moment, though, Michael let go and wobbled for a moment before straightening up on his feet. He lifted his head to graze their surroundings. In that moment, warmth bubbled into his body and a smile appeared on his face.

Dean took a deep breath as the grace inside of him warmed like cocoa on a wintry night. This place just made him want to curl up in the thick, soft bright green grass. They were in one of the most enchanting places Dean had ever seen. The expanse was large and colored with deep green from lush forest. The sun was lowering in the sky, creating a pink, purple and orange ambiance over the garden. Statues were dispersed in sections of the field, some of angels and others of animals. Dean recognized one of the statues instantly as one of Lucifer that he had seen a photo of on the internet. Around that statue were deep, dark red and purple roses, curling around the marble legs of the figure. Other statues were surrounded in assortment of multicolored flowers. Archways led into the garden, each with deep dark green vines entwined along them with bleeding hearts dangling down. The pathway was smooth with soft gray and burgundy stones. Fountains were scattered throughout, one of which was a dolphin that appeared as though jumping from the fountain, spraying water from its blowhole. Another was of what looked like a young angel flying over a village, pouring water from a watering can over the small statues of humans holding their hands out and praying. The entire area held an aroma of sweet roses and crisp waters. 

Dean took a deep breath, feeling all six of the wings on his back slouch down in relaxation. He knew that this place was very special to Michael. He turned to Michael, who was smiling softly, his eyes lit with joy.

“Did I do alright?” Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

Michael turned to him and smiled warmly “Thank you so much, Dean. It really means a lot to me.”

Dean smiled in return as he began to walk over to where a stone bench surrounded by lilies was sitting. A large, cherry tree rose over it, casting the perfect amount of shade to avoid a hot sunlight. Dean sat down on the bench, allowing the wings to unfurl over the sides as he gazed forward at the sunset. He turned his eyes to see Michael walking over to the statue of Lucifer. He placed a hand over where the marble hand was reaching up. 

“This is the big place you wanted to bring us?” Gabriel’s voice sounded “The Garden? Michael’s Garden to be specific?”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled when he watched Castiel walk over, his face brightened with glee as he gazed around the Garden. He took a place beside Dean, letting his wings curl with the silvery blue ones. Dean moaned softly as the peaceful sensations that were spreading through his body like warm water. He let his head fall onto Castiel’s shoulder and he closed his eyes.

“This Garden is beautiful,” Castiel whispered, pushing back the thoughts of Michael’s grace that close to him. It was Dean and he would remember that. He gently wrapped an arm around Dean and placed a kiss into his hair.

“Please no chick-flicks,” Dean mumbled but didn’t make any motion to stop his angel.

Castiel smiled and turned his eyes back to the sunset.

“They made me look so pathetic,” Lucifer said as he walked over to Michael.

Michael jumped, his heart skipping a beat when the voice hit him. He hadn’t even realized Lucifer was there. His cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment at being caught doing that. He bit down on his lower lip “I think they captured the essence of the moment fairly well considering the humans had no idea what really happened.”

“I didn’t look that upset,” Lucifer defended.

Michael arched an eyebrow “Okay Lucifer. Whatever you say,” he smirked a bit, something that being in Dean’s body had taught him.

“So this is your personal Garden?” Lucifer asked, glancing around to where Castiel and Dean were curled together, watching the sunset and to where Sam and Gabriel were beginning their walk beneath the arches and into the deepest part of the Garden.

Michael nodded as he slowly sauntered over to the fountain of the angel pouring water over the village. He smiled as he placed a hand over the small stone angel. He ran his fingers over the wings, feeling every bump and crevice of a feather. 

“I remember this,” Michael said softly “Those villagers were praying to us every day. They had been going through one of the worst droughts I had ever seen on Earth,” he paused for a moment, tilting his head with another warm smile “It took a while but I finally managed to get permission to help them. I had sent Sachael to give them rain…” he was quiet and contemplative for a moment. He then moved his hands to the small figures of the villagers "They praised for days and days while they got the rain. They were so thankful for it.”

Lucifer lifted his eyebrows as he listened to Archangel Michael – Warrior of God – speak about humans as though they were precious things. He was seeing a side of Michael that he hadn’t in a very long time.

Michael turned his attention to Lucifer “They really do try, Lucifer. You should give them a chance. You see how Sam and Dean Winchester act…how they risk their own lives to save strangers every day. Human are not all that bad.”

“But they are flawed…they don’t appreciate anything. Look at what they are doing to Father’s creation…the beautiful Earth he has created,” Lucifer said in a calm voice. He shook his head “I don’t understand why they are still so loved.”

Michael sighed and began to walk over to a new area where another bench stood. He gently sat on it before turning his attention to the sunset. He knew it was always a sunset here…at least when he was relaxed, it was. When he was extremely overjoyed about something, it would be bright and sunny. When he was angry or upset or just saddened in general, the sky would become night, filled with gloomy dark storm clouds and rain with thunder occasionally. He hadn’t seen the sunset perspective in a very long time.

After a few minutes of silence, Lucifer began to speak “What do you know about my return to Heaven?” he asked, sitting beside Michael, wings lounging around both of them.

Michael turned curious eyes to him “All I know is that you and father spoke.”

Lucifer nodded “We did,” he said, his voice calm. His brows creased for a moment “When we were in the cage together…it seemed alright with me. I had my brother back…even though we were fighting most of the time.”

Michael frowned at the memories.

“When we were down there…when Father showed up…” he paused, taking a deep breath “I thought he was going to end everything; both of us…but instead, he just grabbed you and took off. He didn’t even take one glance at me.”

Michael stared down “I’m sorry.”

Lucifer chuckled “The most pathetic part of it was that I wasn’t upset that he ignored me…I was just upset that he took you away. I didn’t want to be alone again.”

It was silent for a moment and all Michael could think about was that Dean would be calling this a ‘chick-flick’ moment.

Lucifer continued “Then Father returned again…said he wanted to talk.”

Michael perked his head up in interest “What did you talk about?”

“Long story but to make it short, he said he would allow me out of the cage and back in Heaven under the terms that I earn the trust of my brothers and sisters once more,” Lucifer explained “he also said something about if Sam and Dean could learn to forgive each other, he wanted to see if we could do the same.”

“One of his little tests,” Michael said with a half-hearted smile. That sounded like their Father.

“Oh and I’m not allowed to destroy Earth and humanity…that was mentioned too,” Lucifer added with a shrug.

Michael let out a laugh as he shook his head “You really are something, Lucifer. How we are brothers, I will never know.”

“Oh you know you’re thrilled to have me as a brother,” Lucifer joked, throwing an arm around Michael’s shoulders “What ever happened with Raphie? Is it true that Cassie blew him to bits by snapping his fingers?”

Michael nodded “I guess so. After he swallowed all of Purgatory…after working with the King of Hell who he double-crossed…after killing Balthazar.”

Lucifer let out a loud laugh “Who knew little Castiel would end up causing more problems than all of us.”

Michael laughed a bit too “You blew Castiel up by snapping your fingers, too.”

“That was because he Holy Fire Molotov’d you,” Lucifer pointed out.

“You forgot to mention how Raphael blew Castiel up first,” Dean added as he and Castiel walked over.

“So which of us hasn’t died before?” Lucifer asked turning his eyes to each person, including Sam and Gabriel who were walking out of the Garden, looking a bit disheveled.

“I haven’t,” Michael said.

“Me neither,” Lucifer added.

“Castiel has died the most…I think,” Dean said, he knit his eyebrows.

“I’m not sure…there was that time we were killed by the hunters…oh and when Dean got himself put down to speak with Death,” Sam said.

“And how that dude killed you for yellow eyes…and I sold my soul to get you back,” Dean mentioned.

“And you were killed my those hellhounds,” Sam brought up.

“Technically Dean has died the most if we are counting the Mystery Spot,” Gabriel said with a smirk. Dean and Sam both glared at him.

Gabriel shrugged “What? I had a good reason for doing so.”

“You are all very entertaining, must I say,” a familiar and powerful voice laughed from behind them.

Everyone in the Garden turned to where God and Joshua were walking over.

Michael instantly jumped up to his feet. He quickly skidded over “Father, oh Father please make this right,” he pleaded “I do not want to be a human anymore.”

He smiled warmly “I think you make a very intriguing human,” He placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder “When you wake in the morning, the two weeks will have been over. You will find yourself Archangel Michael once more.”

Michael sighed in relief “Thank you Father.”

Sam just stared both in shock and awe at the man before him. He felt utterly speechless. His heart leapt in his chest when His eyes set on him.

“Hello Sam,” He said, a warm smile curling his features “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Sam took a deep, shaky breath and gave a nod “It’s an honor to meet you as well.”

“I believe you have earned your right to be given the gift that Dean has had,” He said, taking a step closer.

Sam could feel the power radiating from the man before him like the sun trapped within a vessel. It was almost unbearable but in such an entrancing way. He gasped and began to jump back when he felt the warm and soft hand press up against his forehead. Instantaneously, he began to feel a tingling and fiery-cool rush began to flow through his forehead into the rest of his body, settling into his fingertips, toes and lips. He felt the surge start to trickle though his chest towards his fiercely pumping heart. It sped at the intrusion, seemingly attempting to pull in whatever power was being forced into Sam’s body.

Sam closed his eyes as dizziness took over. He felt arms wrap beneath his armpits, pulling his deadweight against another warm and firm body. Images began to flash through his mind. It felt as though watching them through an old film; memories. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

He was clutching Dean’s lifeless and mangled body in his arms…he was lying in bed with Ruby, lapping blood from the wrist he slit open…he was welcoming Dean home from Hell…he was swearing to Dean that he never went down that path…he was walking out of the room, choosing Ruby over his brother…Dean was throwing the necklace out…He was in the room with Lilith…there was shouting from Dean and Ruby…he killed Lilith and the blood was circling into the intricate design to open the cage and free Lucifer…bright white light.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Sam gasped and tried to jump back, away from the memories. He tried to scramble from the hold around him as his vision blinked back into reality. The face of God was before him, eyes sympathetic as he locked a hand around Sam’s.

Sam could feel the ripping sensation of anguish and guilt from all that he had done. God, himself was seeing exactly how horrible of a human being Sam was. He just wanted to run away and hide. He wanted to wallow in his misery and guilt.

“Calm down,” God whispered, his furry gray eye brows tilting and his lips curling into a warm smile “You are an extraordinary human, Sam Winchester. You managed to fight off Lucifer to save your brother and you saved the world in the process. No ordinary person would be able to do such a thing.”

Sam’s heart was starting to calm down as soothing sensations began to river through his blood. He took a deep breath and nodded, his throat feeling dry with cotton mouth. He licked his lips and let his body relax.

God chuckled softly as he patted Sam’s shoulder “You need to learn to forgive yourself. All of those you love and care for forgive you.”

“I don’t forgive him for throwing me back in the cage,” Lucifer barked from the side of them.

“You. Go to the room…now,” God ordered, his voice firm as he pointed at Lucifer.

Lucifer’s jaw dropped “B-but he pushed me back in the cage. I was final-“

“-Now Lucifer,” He demanded, his tone darker.

Lucifer frowned before taking off.

Sam grinned slightly at the image of Lucifer being put in time out.

“When you wake in the morning, you will have the true powers to heal and touch the wings of angels as Dean does,” God said, letting go of Sam’s hand and stepping back.

Sam took a deep breath and nodded as he straightened back up, pulling from Gabriel’s hold.

“Beautiful Garden, by the way,” Joshua said, eyes grazing over the lush garden of flowers and trees.

“Michael always has had a more sensible view on the Garden,” God replied with a smile.

“So…everything will be back to normal tomorrow?” Dean asked, keeping a sharp eye on Sam as his pupils seemed dilated with some sort of power.

“Yes,” He said softly “Now you should head home. It is not safe for humans to be in their living bodies up here.”

“Got it,” Dean said with a smirk. He grabbed onto Michael and Sam’s wrists and took off before either of them could protest.

. . .

Dean took a long, deep breath as the sunlight beat down onto his skin. He groaned as throbbing pains tore through his muscles with each movement. He gently moved a hand to his back only to frown when all he felt was bare skin. He was definitely human again. He could tell by the weak, sore and cold feelings rushing through him. He sighed and peered open his eyes to stare at the ceiling. For a moment, he tried to adjust to just normal human vision. Everything seemed so blurry, like going from Wrath of the Titans in Blu Ray to Wizard of Oz VHS. He groaned and turned over in the bed. He smiled when he felt warm feathers curl over his back, soothing the sores and bruises that were most likely obtained from the rough flights and the rollercoaster. He could feel a gash on the side of him that was slowly healing. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered, his voice muffling into those silky smooth ebony feathers.

Castiel smiled when he realized his Dean was back. He roughly curled his wings around the hunter’s body to yank him as close as he could.

Dean pushed at the sudden movement and began to chuckle as his angel smothered his entire face in sloppy kisses.

“Ew dude, come on…I just got this body back and you’re gonna’ cover it in slobber,” Dean whined mockingly as he pushed his angel’s face away from his.

Castiel smiled wider and embraced Dean tighter. Dean lifted his head to stare into those piercing blue eyes. He smiled as he dipped his head down to seal his lips with the other man’s. Dean moaned at how amazing it felt to be able to kiss his angel once more.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel whispered through kisses.

“Love you too,” Dean mumbled back into Castiel’s mouth. He quickly snaked his hand up his angel’s shirt “No more talking…just touching,” he said.

Castiel moaned softly in agreement.

. . .

“Mikie!” Lucifer sang loudly as he ran over to his brother who had just entered Heaven. 

Michael grunted as he was yanked into a rough brotherly hug. It only took a moment for Michael to shove his brother off. He had just been trying to readjust to being an archangel. He had never been so grateful before. He took a deep breath and stretched out his wings, letting the silvery blue feathers gleam in the white lights of the room. They felt so incredible. Dean managed to take very good care of them and for that, he would be thankful. He would have to thank Dean for that when he got the chance. At the moment, he needed to speak with his Father about something. It was about time he changed more about himself. He gave Lucifer a warm smiled before thrashing his wings in flight.

Lucifer watched his brother leave and frowned. While he had been in Gabriel’s body, he was able to feel the warm and welcoming grace of his younger brother. He had his own now and it – once again – filled him with the iciness his grace had morphed into from being in the Cage for so long. He honestly wished his Grace could return to the glorious bright and warm it had once been. He bit down on his lip before letting himself fall onto a leather couch that appeared out of nowhere. And he just sat there…

. . .

“Oh Sammy boy,” Gabriel whispered, stretching out all six of his wings. He was entirely grateful to have his own grace and wings back. He felt so much more warm and joyful and he had that amazing craving for sweets again. All of that, along with the knowledge that Sam would now be able to see and feel his wings had him on edge. He couldn’t wait another moment to explore the sensations the younger Winchester could now give him.

Sam groaned and rolled over to his other side on the bed. He was not in the mood to wake up. He had a long set of flights the…however many days before. He just wanted to sleep forever.

His body stiffened when he felt silky warm feathers brush over the bare skin of his back and chest. That was when the reality of the night before hit him. He bolted upright and darted his eyes over to where Gabriel was sprawled on the bed beside him, bright, gleaming golden wings unfurled all across the bed and over their bodies. 

Sam took that moment to admire the beauty of the gorgeous feathers that each seemed to be radiating with celestial energy that was all Gabriel. He took a deep breath as he turned his gaze to meet those bright, amber-gold eyes. Behind the cocky grinned mask that Gabriel wore, Sam could see that he was anxious.

Sam had been waiting for this moment since the day he realized Dean had the gift. He took a slow breath and closed his eyes as he gently lifted a bundle of feathers into his hand. His breath hitched as powerful vibrations of euphoria, tingling and joy seeped into his skin and though his blood. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips at how extraordinary this feeling was. He barely had a moment to comprehend a movement before he was shoved onto his back with the short archangel crawling over him. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of Gabriel’s warm, firm body pressing against his. He felt those incredible wings curl underneath his body and around his sides – just embracing him in every way they could. He stretched out one hand to cup around Gabriel’s jaw while using the other one to dig deep into the feathers closest to his angel’s shoulder blades.

Gabriel moaned loudly, bucking his hips against Sam’s. Waves of euphoria and pleasure were pumping through him and all he could think about was the perfect man before him. He felt his head being forced down as Sam demanded a kiss. Gabriel obliged, locking his lips with the hunter’s. He could practically taste the love and commitment his lover was sending through the kiss. It made his blood rush. He gasped and a deep, throaty purr escaped his lips as the hunter rubbed the feathers just right. He kissed Sam harder, more passionately. Their tongues began to dance in perfect rhythm as though they were meant for each other. He closed his eyes as he trailed nibbling yet soft kisses along Sam’s jawline down to his neck where he sucked onto the sweet skin. He nibbled and kissed and sucked just enough for it to blossom with red. Sam moaned and bucked his hips while dragging his fingers though Gabriel’s feathers. 

Gabriel gasped at the pleasure as spots danced before his eyes. This was Sam’s first time touching his wings and he already knew what he was doing. This was going to be so much fun. Gabriel gazed into Sam’s lust blown pupils once more before diving back in for more.


	59. Michael's Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a new look.:D

. . .

Chapter 59: Michael’s Makeover:

. . .

Michael sighed as Lucifer grabbed onto his arm.

“Do we really have to go in there?” Michael asked as he was dragged towards the large building. Neon lights in assortments of colors were blinking along the sides and on the top was the shape of a woman lifting a leg into the air flickering in a hot pink color.

“Yes we do,” Lucifer said as they snaked through the cars in the parking lot. There was not a space available and Michael wondered what was so important about this place that so many humans would waste their time to go.

“This is one of the top most famous strip clubs in the entire world,” Lucifer exclaimed, giving a wave to a group of men who were sitting on the bed of a truck, sipping at beers and blasting ACDC through the speakers of the vehicle.

“Strip club?” Michael asked, giving the men a polite smile when they shouted to him. He had no idea what they were saying in their drunken slurred voices.

“Yeah, hot women – well most of them – taking off their clothes,” Lucifer said, amused with his brother.

Michael stopped just in front of where a line several yards long led to the entrance. He knit his eyebrows at his brother “Hot? Why not just use an air conditioner. Why do they have to take their clothing off? And why would men go to watch. Aren’t the woman concerned about being seen naked by strangers?”

Lucifer pressed his lips together to hold back a laugh. He just sighed and placed a hand on Michael’s shoulder “You might be more naïve than little Cassie. The women take their clothes off so they can earn money for a living.”

“Why not get another job? There are plenty more out there that do not involve exposing yourself to strangers,” Michael said flatly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he dragged his brother to the front of the line. Other men were shouting obscenities at them for crossing before them but the archangels ignored them. Lucifer grinned once they walked up to the large man standing before the door. He stood at seemed over six feet. His frame was large with muscles bulging from the sleeves of his shirt. Lumps were visible from beneath his clothing where there was no doubt a six pack. His mouth was flattened into a firm line, his brown eyes narrowed down at the two archangels.

“Hello Luce,” the bouncer said in a deep, toneless voice.

“Hey there Joey. It’s Thursday, you know what that means,” Lucifer said, patting a hand on the large bicep of the man.

Joey just nodded and unclipped the red cord that stretched across the doorway. Lucifer gave him a smirk and nod and stepped through. Michael gave Joey a halfhearted smile then made to follow his brother. He jumped slightly when an enormous hand pressed against his chest, pushing him back a few feet. He darted confused eyes up at the bouncer.

“I’m going to need to see some ID,” Joey said, closing the line and crossing his arms.

Michael knit his eyebrows and turned his eyes to Lucifer, who was shrugging. Michael then reached into his pockets only to realize they were void of everything. As an archangel, he had no need to carry useless human things around.

“I don’t have identification,” Michael said, staring up at the man.

“Then you may not enter,” Joey said in a mocking tone as he allowed a set of curvy women wearing very little clothing through. Lucifer smirked and winked as them as they passed and the two women giggled and rushed through. Loud music sounded from the building and Michael had no desire to enter. He began to turn away when Lucifer shouted “That’s my brother. He is of age, trust me. He is a lot older than he looks.”

Michael turned back to where the bouncer was inspecting him with scrutinizing eyes. After a moment, he sighed and nodded “Just this once,” he said, opening the red cord. Lucifer quickly grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him into the club before he could protest. 

Once inside, Michael instantaneously wanted to run back out of the building. It was a large room that was dimly lit with neon lights and particular low colored lights over several stages that were set up with a variety of poles. Beautiful women strutted about the stages, some in bras and panties and others in nothing but silky string panties. Large breasts of all shapes and sizes seemed to fill Michael’s vision everywhere he looked. He paused mid-step as he watched a female curled upside down around a pole, twirling before almost flipping back onto the stilettos she was wearing.

Her eyes landed on Michael and a delicate smile curled onto her lips. She slowly bent down before climbing onto her knees. She began crawling towards Michael, throwing a hand forward in a claw-like motion. Her long, curled hair was blonde and surrounding her face and Michael almost considered her to resemble a lion. 

He gasped and stiffened when she made it up to him. While she was on the stage, she leaned back up, pressing her breasts towards Michael’s face.

Michael froze with widened eyes as he was met by nipples. 

He suddenly heard Lucifer laughing beside him. A hand then clamped down on his shoulder.

“Sorry sweetheart. He is new to this,” Lucifer said and the woman smiled once more.

“I can show him a thing or two,” she purred, moving her face towards Michael’s ear. He could feel her warm breath trickle along his neck and it sent goose bumps to spread over his skin. He took a deep breath and backed away.

“No thank you, ma’am,” Michael said “I – I’m just going to go and get something to drink,” he quickly shuffled away, trying to rid of the strange sensations pulsing through his blood. He walked right over to the bar, ignoring some of the females trying to get close to him.

Once he was seated at the bar, Lucifer appeared a moment later.

“Come on, Mikie,” Lucifer groaned, rolling his eyes. His eyes were lit as he stared around at all of the women. Music that Michael wouldn’t even know how to classify was playing loudly around them. There was not one thing about this place he was enjoying. Perhaps the alcohol would help.

“Can I please get five shots of vodka?” Michael asked the bartender – who happened to be a male.

“Can I see some ID?” the bartender asked, wiping the counter with a cloth.

Michael sighed “I can assure you I am old enough,” he said.

“Can’t serve you without proof of your age. It’s the law; sorry kid,” the tender said.

Michael ground his teeth and stood up “I’m leaving, Lucifer. There is nothing for me to do here.” 

“Aw come on,” Lucifer whined “At least try and get laid.”

“I am not going to try and get ‘laid’…what does that even mean?” Michael asked, frustrated.

Lucifer took a deep breath “Who in here do you find the most attractive?” he asked, waving an arm to motion the club.

Michael realized Lucifer was not going to take no for an answer so he gazed around. Nearly naked and fully naked women were climbing all over men who were sliding money into whatever clothing they had left on their bodies.

His eyes then set on a woman who was sitting at a table in the back. There were four of them and they appeared to be in their early thirties. They were all beautiful, no doubt but there was one that struck Michael’s attention. She was leaned against the table, one hand clasped around a glass of red wine and the other hand was moving as she spoke animatedly to her friends. Her hair was dark, deep auburn with loose curls that spread over her shoulders. Shorter, loose curls cupped around her high cheekbones. Her skin was tanned, almost glowing vibrantly in the lighting. Her smile was soft, meeting her eyes with white teeth that seemed to shine as she laughed. Her eyes were bright, emerald green. From what he could tell, she was wearing just a black t shirt.

“Of all the hot chicks in the room, you choose the one wearing the most clothes,” Lucifer teased beside him once he noticed where Michael’s gaze was. 

Michael let out a laugh and he shook his head “I really should get going. There is nothing for me here.”

“Go talk to her,” Lucifer said, standing up from the stool. 

Michael shook his head and allowed two of his wings to spread out. He had been keeping them in while inside the club. He breathed out a sigh of relief from them being so cramped up. 

“Oops,” he whispered when several glasses along the bar fell over, spilling a variety of booze along the marble. Confused muttered resounded around them and Lucifer chuckled as he grabbed Michael’s forearm. He yanked him up to his feet.

“I don’t want to, Lucifer,” Michael said as his brother began to drag him over to the table of women.

“I don’t care what you want. I care about what I want and I want you to get laid,” Lucifer said, changing his hold from Michael’s arm to his wing; he was easier to control that way. Eventually, Michael just allowed himself to be beckoned to the table. 

Once he made it in front of the table, he hadn’t even realized Lucifer trailed away. He now stood alone in front of the four women. All of their eyes turned to him expectantly. He could see their cheeks flushed slightly and eyes glazed with intoxication. The other three women appeared similar; all of them were beautiful but wearing more revealing clothing. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other two had brown hair; one with hazel eyes and the other brown.

“Can we help you?” the blonde haired woman asked.

Michael froze, feeling a lump in his throat with the woman with auburn hair and green eyes stared at him.

“M-My name is Michael,” was all he said. He felt so stupid, especially when their faces lit with amusement.

“Well, my name is Shelly,” the woman with blonde hair said.

“I’m Sara,” said the brown hair and hazel eyed woman.

“I’m Lori,” said the other brown haired woman.

“My name is Cati,” the woman with the auburn hair and green eyes said “It’s nice to meet you.”

Michael smiled, feeling his stomach turn somewhat.

“Is there something you need?” Lori asked with a smile.

Michael opened his mouth to speak but he couldn’t take his eyes of Cati.

“Aww he is so cute,” Shelly said, her eyes twinkling “I think he liked you, Cati.”

“How old are you, sweetie?” Sara questioned, placing a hand on his.

Michael couldn’t even think of a response. How old did he look? He obviously couldn’t tell them his real age.

Lori, Sara and Shelly each glanced at each other; they gazed then turned to Cati. They gave her looks then each scrambled away from the table, leaving Michael alone with her.

“Hun,” Cati said softly, her eyes on him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Michael whispered, gazing at her features. He noticed a slight under bite with her teeth and that just made her so much more natural.

Her cheeks reddened slightly “Thank you,” she said “But…I’m sorry but you are very young.”

Michael knit his eyebrows “I’m not as young as I look,” he said.

Cati shook her head “I’ve heard that a lot, sweetie. I only date men who are older than me.”

Michael ground his teeth, hating his stupid vessel more and more. He nodded, calming his anger. He could feel his feathers twitching in irritation “I understand,” he said. Before she could say another word, he thrust his wings and shot out of the building.

Lucifer’s eyes widened as he watched Michael vanished right in front of the woman at the table. She stood up, her eyes wide as saucers as she stared at the empty space Michael had just been standing. Without hesitation, Lucifer cloaked himself then flew up towards where he could sense Michael.

. . .

“Father,” Michael said as he took a hesitant step into the throne room. 

God perked his head up, turning it to the door where Michael was peering through.

Michael tilted his head slightly to see Death sitting at a table with God. There was a chess board set up between the two of them.

“What is it, Michael?” God asked, giving a smile as he stood up. 

Death rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, muttering beneath his breath.

“Father, I hate to ask this of you,” Michael said as he stepped fully in. 

“Just ask, son,” God said, walking over to Michael.

Michael took a deep breath “As you know, I have been spending more time one Earth with humans,” he said.

God nodded, running a hand over his gray beard “And for that, I am pleased. It is about time you learn their customs. I had learned much from them.”

Michael smiled “As am I. I spend time with Sam and Dean Winchester. They are quite something,” he said.

Death scoffed over at the table and God smiled “What is your question?”

“Well…as I know Dean will not give me permission to take him as a vessel…I was wondering…well, I would like to ask if there was a possible way for a vessel in which I could reside. Preferable one that is not so young,” Michael explained.

God smiled, wrinkles around his eyes crinkling “I was wondering when you were going to ask that. What did you try to do?”

“Lucifer had brought me to a club,” Michael said.

He smiled “I have been to one or two.”

“So may you create me a vessel?” Michael asked hopefully. He used to not believe it possible but when Lucifer returned, he was still in Nick’s vessel and somehow it was not burning up as it did before.

“Of course,” God said with a nod.

“I believe I should have the right to make up the way he looks,” Death said, eavesdropping.

Michael shot him a look.

God closed his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly with his hands clasped together. After a few moments, he opened his eyes with a smile “Your vessel is ready. You can find him in you and Lucifer’s ‘room’.”

“Thank you so much, Father,” Michael said with a smile.

“Finally. Let’s get back to the game,” Death said as he crunched on a French fry. God sat back down across from his, gazing over the chess board.

“You cheated,” He said.

“I did not,” Death said.

Michael smiled slightly as he left the room.

. . .

“Like I said a thousand times already, I haven’t seen Michael,” Dean exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto the table. He was irritated to no end. Sam and Gabriel had left to have some alone time and Castiel was off doing some kind of training for the small angels. He was left alone and he was fine with that…until Lucifer showed up, rambling on about Michael and a vessel or something.

“I traced him here,” Lucifer said, plopping down on the bed beside the chair where Dean was sitting.

“Get the Hell outta’ here,” Dean growled “Ever think he just fooled you into thinking he came here so you would leave him alone.”

Lucifer ground his teeth “My brother wouldn’t do that.”

“Chyeah,” Dean scoffed “Your friggen annoying.”

“Say that again,” Lucifer said, sitting up, his eyes darkening “Do you forget who I am?”

“I know exactly who you are, idiot,” Dean said “You say it enough.”

“I’ll smite you right where you stand,” Lucifer growled, feeling anger “Slimy little-“

Dean jumped when a flash erupted through the room “Dammit,” he muttered. He should be used to angels popping in and out like that but damn, sometimes they were not quiet whatsoever. Those ones were usually the angels who liked to make a grand entrance like Lucifer and Gabriel. 

Once the white light faded, Dean knit his eyebrows in confusion to the angel that now stood in the room in front of them. Lucifer even forgot his anger to have it replaced with confusion as he stared at his brother.

If Dean wasn’t able to see the wings of this angel, he wouldn’t have had a clue that this was Michael. But those long, arched, silvery blue wings were spread around him, touching the walls and ceilings. He couldn’t mistake the way those feathers seemed to glimmer like metallic when touched by light.

The body he was in was no longer Adam. He was in the body of a male who appeared in his late twenties or early thirties. He was somewhat tall and had a sleek but firm body, his fitted black shirt smoothed over his muscles. He was wearing a dark green jacket and dark blue jeans. His skin was slightly tanned. His face was something an artist would cherish with a fine jaw line and smooth cheekbones. His eyes were somewhat large and rounded and seemed to glow turquoise. The irises appeared like ocean blue water with emerald swirls. His eyebrows were angled in a way that made him appear mysterious. His deep dark raven black hair was thick and windblown and just slightly long, messily down to the top of his ears. He smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

“Brother?” Lucifer asked his voice cracked with shock “Who are you wearing?”

Michael smiled again, his wings swaying in relaxation “This body was just made for me.”

Dean grinned “Finally. It was really strange to see you wearing my brother all the time. This is much better. Suits you better.”

Lucifer frowned “I want my own body!” he said, letting his wings spread. He gave them a push and soared up.

“It’s nice to see you not being my brother,” Dean said, his mood already getting better with Lucifer gone.

Michael smiled and took a deep breath “This body is very refreshing,” he said.

Dean chuckled “Better than mine,” he said, realizing just how extremely dirty that sounded.

Michael didn’t seem to pick up on it. He shook his head “You will forever be my true vessel. No body will ever feel as perfect as yours.”

Dean laughed loudly, unable to control it “Please…no more of that conversation. It’s becoming too dirty.”

Michael tilted his head “How are words dirty?”

“Never mind,” Dean said, turning back to the book that was splayed in front of him.

“He said no!” Lucifer’s voice boomed as he appeared back in the room. His face was contorted in irritation at Michael “How come you got a new one?”

“Because my vessel was young,” Michael said smoothly “Yours is fine. He did fix it so you don’t burn it up. You should be grateful.”

Lucifer pouted “This is so unfair.”

“Stop whining,” Dean said “Just because you look like Tweety Bird.”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at Dean “If Michael weren’t here right now, I’d smite you a new one.”

“Ooh keep on talking dirty. You know how I like it,” Dean said with a smirk, knowing he was getting on the archangel’s nerves.

Lucifer ground his teeth and vanished from the room.

“Why do you try to anger the angels?” Michael asked.

Dean turned to him, still surprised at how he now looked. He shrugged “It’s fun,” he said turning back to the book. He had no idea what they were hunting. It was getting on his nerves.

Michael scanned over the book “Are you on a hunt?” he asked.

Dean nodded “When am I not?”

Michael smiled. He let his powers radiate around for a moment “Your hunting doppelganger. They are currently three miles to the west in the old abandoned church.”

Dean knit his eyebrows and turned to Michael, only to see that he disappeared. He laughed to himself and grabbed the keys. Time to go to the abandoned church.


	60. The Break Up 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell from the title, this little series is about Dean and Castiel breaking up. Though I promise they will get back together (I'd die if they didn't.) 
> 
> Also, there will be temporary death of a character coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspired:
> 
> . . .
> 
> “It's been raining since you left me  
> Now I'm drowning in the flood  
> You see I've always been a fighter  
> But without you I give up” – Bon Jovi: Always

. . .

Chapter 60: The Break-Up Part 1:

. . .

 

Dean smiled warmly at the waitress as she handed over the plate of food. The scent of the rare cooked hamburger and bacon reached his nose, making his mouth salivate. The waitress – Beth – made it obvious she wanted him. She pressed out her chest, revealing quite a bit of cleavage for just a diner girl. He couldn’t help but stare at the voluptuous breasts in front of his eyes. When she pulled away, he beamed up at her “Thank you so much, sweetheart,” he said.

Her cheeks flushed red over her tanned skin and her dark brown wavy locks hung around her face. Her large, hazel eyes were gleaming in the sunlight shining through the window beside them. “If you need anything else, just let me know,” Beth said as he brushed her hand over his shoulder. Dean grinned once she walked away. He smiled as he stared at the giant bacon cheeseburger sitting in front of him. He lifted it, pleased with the weight, before taking a large bite. It was crunchy with bacon, soft with the bun and sweet with the ketchup all at the same time. All in all, it was a perfect burger. He let out a moan of delight. As he chewed, he turned his eyes to the angel that was sitting across from him. 

Castiel’s wings were darker than usual with the feathers pointed and twitched in irritation. His lips were formed into a firm line and usually bright, sapphire eyes were stormy blue. His arms were crossed over his chest.

“Wha?” Dean asked through his mouthful of food. 

“Don’t be distasteful, Dean. Do not speak to me with your mouth full of that disgusting food,” Castiel said bitterly.

Dean lifted his eyebrows and swallowed down the mouthful – probably a bit too soon since it felt like it was stuck in his chest – and narrowed his eyes at his angel “What crawled up your ass?” he asked, his mood starting to dwindle.

“You are being sloppy,” Castiel said, his eyes turning in the opposite direction.

Dean felt irritation bubble into him “Seriously? And I thought you loved cheeseburgers.”

Castiel turned those steel eyes to him “I’m an angel of the Lord. I do not eat cheeseburgers,” he said.

Dean scoffed “Yeah that’s why you ate hundreds of them.”

“That was because of famine and I was not entirely angel then…definitely not archangel,” Castiel said in a clipped tone.

Dean was about to speak but Beth walked back over. She placed a hand on his shoulder “How is your burger?” she asked.

“How about you get your hands off of my man,” Castiel snapped, his wings flaring wide and knocking off salt shakers and ketchup bottles.

Beth pulled her hand back quickly, her eyes wide and doe-like “I – I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” she said.

“Of course you didn’t. You humans never think about your actions nor do you care about how your actions will make others feel,” Castiel said, his voice lethal like venom.

Beth’s eyes were wide and she shook slightly as she tried to comprehend why he was referring to them as humans. There was something about this man…She nodded and quickly scrambled the other way.

“Cas! What the hell!” Dean growled angrily, pushing away the plate that now contained a burger covered in feathers from his angel’s outburst. He stood up and slammed a 20 onto the table. He stormed out of the diner and straight over to the Impala. 

Castiel followed, keeping a sharp eye on Beth as he walked out. Her face paled as she ran into another room. Castiel then walked out the door to see Dean already speeding off in the Impala. He felt more anger rush through him as he lashed his wings.

Dean didn’t even jump when Castiel appeared in the passenger’s seat beside him.

“Slow down, Dean. You are going to get yourself hurt,” Castiel ordered, his tone flat.

Dean pointedly ignored him and stepped on the pedal harder. The Impala roared with power as her tires sped along the pavement. 

“Fine,” Castiel said “If you ruin your ‘baby’, don’t come crying to me.”

Dean listened to the sound of Castiel’s wings as he fled the vehicle. He ground his teeth and blasted the radio as loud as it could go.

It only took about ten minutes before he was pulling into the parking lot at Bobby’s place. He skidded to a stop and cut the engine. He sat in there for a moment, trying to cool himself down before stepping out of the vehicle.

Once he closed the door and turned, he was met by the harsh blue eyes of his angel. Dean glared at him “What is your issue?”

“You have to learn how to be more decent in public, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Me! Are you kidding? Did you hear yourself! You practically smited that poor woman right where she stood!” Dean shouted, not caring if they heard him inside.

“She was touching you,” Castiel said firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes “It happens. I’m just too sexy for them to handle.”

“Get over yourself, Dean. You should know better than to try and sleep with women while you’re with me,” Castiel snapped, his wings shooting out stray feathers.

Dean shoved his angel and began to stomp over to Bobby’s front door.

“Oh no you don’t,” Castiel growled. He grabbed Dean’s arm, right over the scarred handprint. 

Dean ground his teeth as he felt Castiel’s powers push through him from the bond. He smacked his angel’s hand off of him and whirled around, eyes lit with fury “I wasn’t going to sleep with her, Castiel,” he said “I’m allowed to flirt.”

“I don’t ‘flirt’, as you call it. I’m entirely committed to you and only you, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice dark with anger.

“I’m sorry, Cas but I’m a man. It was just harmless flirting,” Dean said.

“You are so out of line,” Castiel said in a clipped voice. 

“Screw you, Cas. You need to learn to calm yourself and not get so jealous,” Dean snapped, turning to walk back to the house.

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to control his anger but he couldn’t contain it all. He grabbed onto Dean’s arm once more and yanked him. He shoved Dean against the Impala “You need to learn not to be such a needy little human.”

Dean was furious as Castiel pinned his arms down. Those blue eyes were like hurricanes. He shot daggers through his eyes right back “Maybe that’s what wrong. I’m just some pathetic human and you’re an all-powerful angel who’s too good for me.”

“Maybe it is,” Castiel’s voice was low and flat, knowing he was now being very harsh but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Fine then,” Dean growled, shoving Castiel away “This human,” he motioned to his body “Is going to go be with the other humans. You have a great eternity being an angel of the Lord.”

“I will,” Castiel said darkly before thrashing his wings and taking off, leaving Dean alone in the parking lot of Bobby’s place.

. . .

Sam and Gabriel froze in the kitchen of Bobby’s place when they heard the shouting start. They both were silent as Castiel and Dean fought outside.

“Should I go out there?” Sam asked, fearing that Dean was going to overreact and lose another person he cared about.

Gabriel shook his head “I know Castiel well…he is really, really angry…it wouldn’t be smart to get involved.”

They heard the last words spoken and Gabriel flinched when Castiel agreed with Dean calling himself a pathetic human; this was very bad.

After a few moments, the front door opened and slammed closed. Sam instantly walked into the sitting room where Dean was just standing in the middle, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes filled with so many different emotions that Sam wouldn’t be able to figure out which one was the worst.

“Dean,” Sam said slowly, making sure not to cause his brother to snap.

Dean could hear Sam call his name but he couldn’t find it in him to respond. His blood was boiling beneath his skin and his eyes were stinging with the desire to tear up. He stopped them, though and took a deep breath to compose himself. He didn’t need Castiel…no, he was perfectly fine without the perfect angel with those perfect eyes and perfect wings. His jaw tightened and he bit down on his lip. He wasn’t going to let it get to him. He closed his eyes for a moment, collecting himself before throwing up his wall and composing his features. When he opened his eyes, his face was blank and eyes empty.

“Dean…is everything okay?” Sam asked slowly as though Dean was breakable.

Dean threw on a smile “Yeah Sammy, I’m just peachy.”

Sam frowned and lowered his eyes “Dean…you can talk to me…”

“I said I’m fine, Sam,” Dean snapped, his emerald eyes filling with anguish.

Sam didn’t want to let it go but he knew Dean wasn’t going to speak if he didn’t want to. He was worried about losing the happy, lovesick Dean.

“What happened to your arms?” Sam asked, turning his attention to Dean’s arms which were covered in deep, dark purplish blue bruises.

Dean knit his eyebrows at the bruises. He didn’t even feel them…at least not till’ Sam just mentioned them. He rolled his eyes and made his way towards the stairs.

He jumped and cursed when Gabriel appeared right in front of him. His amber-gold eyes were filled with despair as he grabbed Dean’s arms to inspect the definite hand-shaped bruises. Dean pulled his arms back “Don’t touch me. Why don’t you go and prance around with the other perfect angels.”

Gabriel ground his teeth but let that one go. He was more just confused that Castiel would even harm Dean in any way – except when Dean was going to say yes. Something had to be seriously wrong with Castiel’s mentality at the moment. 

“Move,” Dean demanded as the short archangel stood in front of him.

Gabriel grabbed Dean’s arm once more and lifted the sleeve to see the mark that made Dean and Castiel’s bond. His eyes widened when he noticed the usually faded scar colored deep, dark red. It almost looked black. Now he knew something was severely wrong. He quickly let go of Dean’s arm and spread his wings, taking flight up to Heaven.

Dean pulled his sleeve back down, his heart crushing at how the print looked more like a curse than something he had cherished. 

“What happened, Dean?” Sam tried again, walking over to his brother. 

Dean shook his head and just walked up the stairs, ignoring Sam. He was not going to talk like some chick whose boyfriend just dumped her.

. . .

“Castiel…what is wrong?” Gabriel asked as he wandered into the Heaven that Castiel enjoyed. He had thought Castiel would want to hide but apparently not…almost all of the angels knew where Castiel’s safe place was. He was currently sitting upon a stone bench, staring up at the sky.

Gabriel watched as Castiel’s deep ebony wings were twitching and slumped so low that they covered most of the grass by his feet. A darkness seemed to emanate around the angel, causing the weather in the heaven to change. Deep, dark clouds began to smear across the sky, colored in dark grey and almost purplish in some places. Thunder was rumbling lightly and a few streaks of lightning shot across the sky through the clouds.

Castiel just took a deep, shaken breath. He was still so angry with Dean. He loved the hunter so much and Dean never really showed any compassion back. All he did was flirt with pretty girls all the time and it was getting on his nerves. He just couldn’t handle it anymore.

Gabriel took a seat beside Castiel and allowed his bright, golden wings slump with Castiel’s. His feathers twisted with the black ones tightly and he could immediately feel that his brother wasn’t doing well at all.

“Cas…what is wrong with you? You have been acting strange for the past week,” Gabriel pointed out.

Castiel just ignored him and pulled his feathers away from Gabriel’s. He didn’t want comfort. He didn’t need comfort. 

“You hurt Dean, you know,” Gabriel mentioned, hoping it would snap some sense into the idiot angel.

Castiel expression turned to pain before smoothing out into a blank mask “He was out of line.”

Gabriel lifted his eyebrows “So you don’t care that he is hurt?” he asked.

Castiel took a deep breath and swallowed before shaking his head “No. He deserved it.” It was a lie and he knew it but he was just so angry.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow and stood up. He allowed his wings to spread “Well, since you think he deserved it then he must have done something to hurt you…and I will stick with my word to teach him a lesson.”

Castiel’s head perked up and his wings flared wide as he jumped up “You will not harm him,” he snapped, getting ready to fight his brother if it was necessary.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head “I can see right through you, Cas. Just tell me what’s going on,” he said.

Castiel shook his head “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then I’ll just get answers from Dean whether he likes it or not,” Gabriel said simply.

“This is between Dean and I. Stay out of it,” Castiel said flatly “I mean it, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stared at his broken brother for a moment, then nodded. As much as he wanted to send Dean to a universe where he could be torn to shreds, he knew not to do that. Castiel was right…they needed to deal with their issues on their own. With a nod, he fled, leaving Castiel alone.

Castiel sat back down on the bench. He pressed his face into his hands, knowing he overreacted. He should never have said those words to Dean. He felt despair creeping through him; he just ruined the only good thing he ever had. As a tear streamed down his cheek, a raindrop fell from the clouds.


	61. The Break Up 2

. . .

Chapter 61: The Break-Up 2:

. . .

“Dean, seriously it’s been over a month,” Sam blurted out as they drove down the dark road in the Impala. He was sick of seeing his brother the way he was at the moment and for the last month. He had become just a shell of the Dean he remembered. This Dean had gone back to being cold and emotionless and it was scaring the Hell outta’ Sam.

Dean darted his eyes to his brother “What are you babbling on about?” he asked, knowing very well what Sam was referring to. It had been exactly 38 days since Dean last saw Castiel…not that he was counting. He definitely wasn’t counting nor did he care…nope.

Sam gave him a bitchface “You know what I’m talking about. You need to call him, Dean. You can’t avoid each other forever.”

“We aren’t talking about this,” Dean said flatly, moving his hand to the stereo. He moved his fingers to the volume nob and twisted it so Led Zeppelin blared over their voices.

Sam sighed and brushed a hand through his hair before staring out the window to the darkened trees that whizzed by. He needed to figure out a way to get Dean and Castiel back together. They were perfect for each other except for the fact that they both believed they had the right in the situation. Sam had heard everything Castiel and Dean said in the parking lot that day and yeah, it was harsh what Castiel said to Dean but Dean also needed to think about how Castiel would feel with all the flirting with random women. He would just have to call Gabe and ask his opinion.

. . .

Castiel just stared ahead blankly as the angels he was training were practicing battle with each other. That’s exactly what angels were…from the start, all they were meant for was fighting and serving. They weren’t meant to fall in love with humans. He should have accepted that reality before getting so close with Dean. He knew it was wrong and angels were not meant to do that. 

“Cassie!” Balthazar’s voice called over the young angels shouting.

Castiel turned to his friend, who was walking over and smiling up at the angels who were twisting and turning through the air with fake blades in their hands.

“Hello Balthazar,” Castiel said, giving his friend and attempt at a smile.

Balthazar stopped and arched an eyebrow “Was that supposed to be a friendly smile or ‘I’m gonna stab you with an angel blade’ smile?” he had a grin on his face.

Castiel frowned. Of course that would be brought up. Maybe he was just a crappy angel. That was the entire reason he was doing this training at the moment. He had killed dozens of his own brothers and sisters, including Balthazar who was his best friend.

“Aw Cas, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Balthazar said, quickly realizing his mistake. Castiel had been so quick to think negative of everything anyone said to him since the breakup with his little Deano. Balthazar didn’t know the details, nobody would tell him. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder “You need to lighten up. Please Castiel, I can’t stand to see you like this.”

Castiel turned pained sapphire eyes to him “I don’t know what you’re talking about…I’m perfectly fine.”

“If you don’t tell what on Earth happened between you and Dean, I’m going to have to resort to other ways of figuring it out,” Balthazar warned.

“Hey! Hayyel stop that!” Castiel shouted when one of the angels threw a legitimate burst of white energy into another angel, who tumbled back, yelping out in anguish.

Hayyel stopped in flight and stuck turned those yellow-green eyes to his teacher. He frowned “I’m sorry, Castiel,” he said “I lost control.”

“Don’t do it again. This is just training. You aren’t supposed to hurt each other,” Castiel said firmly.

“Didn’t you kill a bunch of other angels…wouldn’t that make you a hypocrite?” another young angel asked.

Castiel felt that pang as they hit that sore spot. It became silent as all of the young angels listened for a response.

Balthazar saw the distress of his friend “Castiel, I’ll take the rest of the lesson. You go to Dean and if you two aren’t wing kinking it by the end of the day, I swear I’m going to take him.”

Castiel darkened his eyes “You wouldn’t” he said.

Balthazar lifted his eyebrows “As far as I can tell, Dean is free game at the moment,” he knew he was probably going to get lashed by Castiel for that but the angel needed to hear it.

Castiel sighed, knowing Balthazar would never do it but he had a point. He smiled at his friend “Thank you, Balthazar,” he said.

Balthazar nodded “Now get out of here.”

Castiel gave the angels another look before taking off. He needed a place where he could think and he knew of the exact building where he could be alone.

. . .

Castiel landed softly inside the barn where the walls and floor were covered in a graffiti of sigils and wards and traps. Small shards of glass still coated the floor from when he blew all of the lights out upon entering. The tables still sat in the back though now they were void of weapons. He took a deep breath before sitting down on one of the tables.

. . .

Dean let out a snarling sound as he swung the machete across the throat of the vampire in front of him. He watched as the head slipped off and fell onto the floor, rolling before the body toppled over with a sickening thud.

Sam stared with widened eyes as his brother went all Van Helsing on the vampire nest. Sam didn’t even have a moment to get in a kill because his brother just wouldn’t stop. It was like he was enjoying it a little too much.

Once the last vampire was taken out, Dean walked out of the building without a word. He stopped at the Impala and opened the trunk. He took a deep breath as he stared at the assortment of weapons. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned the blood from the blade in his hand and settled it back into its place. He then wiped the blood from his face. He stopped and stared at the corner of the trunk where he used to keep that stupid, ugly tan trench coat that he hated and loved all at once. The painful memory reformed in his mind of watching Castiel walk into that reservoir with only the trench coat coming back.

“Dean?” Sam asked, alarmed at his brother’s blank look.

Dean snapped back and turned to Sam “Yeah, let’s go. I need to get to the bar,” he said.

Sam nodded, not wanting to press on the subject too much. He figured while Dean was at the bar, he would go and talk to Gabriel. 

. . .

“Oh my moosey, it’s been too long,” Gabriel said as he flopped onto the bed on top of Sam. His golden wings unfurled, covering them like a blanket. 

Sam smiled as the wondrous feeling of tingling euphoria seeped through each place the feathers touched his revealed skin. He began to run his fingers through the silky feathers, earning a muffled moan from Gabriel, whose face was pressed against Sam’s chest.

He did that for a few minutes, just relishing in the feeling of the angel he adored so much and it made his stomach turn to even think about losing Gabriel. He couldn’t imagine what Dean was going through…Dean’s bond with Castiel was much stronger than the one Sam had with Gabriel.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, lifting his head up to stare at the hunter’s face.

Sam sighed “Dean isn’t doing good at all. I’m really worried. This is lasting a lot longer than I thought it would.”

Gabriel frowned. He had been thinking the same thing. He had figured Dean and Castiel would make up in a few days after their fight…a week at the most but it had been over a month and neither one of them were making the attempt to fix it.

 

“So we have to do something if they won’t,” Gabriel said, running a hand over Sam’s cheek. He, himself, could never find it in himself to leave Sam. He would go insane. 

“Have you spoken with Cas lately?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel nodded “He doesn’t talk much anymore.”

“Well, Dean is at the bar at the moment and he is probably going to do something stupid,” Sam said, knowing his brother very well.

“Then let’s go to the bar,” Gabriel said simply with a smirk “After some wing massaging though.”

Sam laughed when those feathers slid up his shirt.

. . .

Dean gulped down three shots of whiskey in a row. This had become ritual for him. After each hunt, he would go to the bar and drink himself silly. He really didn’t want that stupid fight to change him. No, he was going to go on as if nothing happened…or try at least. 

“You need anything else?” the pretty bartender asked. She had long, straight light blonde hair and way too much make up. She wore a very revealing tank top and a skin tight mini skirt. All in all, she just looked like a whore. And she was hitting on Dean like the world was going to end tomorrow.

Dean was about to speak but was interrupted by another voice. One he hadn’t heard in a while and one he really didn’t want to hear at the moment.

“Get him three more of those and get me some scotch, sweetheart,” Balthazar said as he cozied himself in the stool beside Dean.

The bartender – Ally – lifted her eyebrows as though confused to his presence. She hadn’t seen him enter. She smiled and nodded, now turning her attention to the angel with the low v-cut stop and fitted blue jeans. 

Dean sighed “What are you doing here?” he asked, knowing the feeling of being buzzed. His tolerance had grown in the past month but he probably had drank about an entire bottle already.

“You seen Cassie?” Balthazar asked, smiling white teeth at Ally, who placed their drinks down, her cheeks flushing red with blush.

Dean felt a pang at hearing that name. He had finally managed to get that blue eyed, black winged angel off of his mind and now all he could think about was the angel. He composed himself and turned back to Balthazar “No I haven’t. Don’t know if you heard or not but Cas and I are over.”

Balthazar arched an eyebrow, suddenly wary of the fact Castiel hadn’t come to make it up to Dean as he ordered. Balthazar wasn’t one to go back on his word. He knew just a little hitting on Dean and Castiel would show up. He didn’t want to have to go in that direction but he realized he was going to have to. 

Balthazar sipped from his scotch and took a deep breath as he allowed his wings to unfurl. Glimmering blue and yellow seemed to shine in the darkened bar as he let the feathers graze over Dean’s forearm before allowing them to lay down his sides.

Dean shivered involuntarily at the feeling of the tingling feathers on his skin. It had been so long since he was able to touch wings and he was so addicted to the feeling. He stared at the wings for a long moment, trying to fight the urge to touch them. He let out a slow breath and turned to his drinks. He swallowed all three shots down, flipping the glasses upside down in the process. His head spun with a new wave of tipsy.

Balthazar watched Dean’s eyes on his wings. He knew Dean wouldn’t do anything with Balthazar physically and he was more than fine with that but he knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist wings after being away from them for so long. He was just waiting for the hunter to touch them…not just for his benefit but also because Castiel seemed to have some kind of ‘Dean is touching another angel’s wings’ sense. He smirked to himself as he took another small sip at his drink.

“Again, I ask. Why are you here?” Dean questioned, his eyes turning to those wings again. The feathers were twitching and slowly moving towards Dean. He nonchalantly let his hand fall from the counter and down to his side. He could feel his fingers grazing the feathers just gently and it sent a rush through him. He wanted to see those ebony colored wings once more. He bit down on his lip as he turned his attention back to the bar as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

Balthazar grinned when he felt Dean try to be smooth about the wing touching. He figured he would make it a little harder to resist. He sighed and let one of his wings spread wide and lay upon Dean’s shoulders.

Dean stiffened at all of the vibes and he turned wide emerald eyes to Balthazar “What the hell are you thinking?” he asked.

Balthazar just pursed his lips “I’m just using your shoulders as a wing-rest. Got a problem?”

Dean wanted to say something like ‘Castiel wouldn’t like that very much’ but he remembered that Castiel didn’t give a damn about him. Instead he just shook his head and allowed one of his hands to curl around the tips of the feathers around his shoulders.

Balthazar let out a soft breath at the feeling. It was just so pleasant. He really needed a human to touch his wings. He turned to Ally “Two whiskeys please,” he said. 

Dean rolled his eyes and accepted the drink once they were brought over.

. . .

“Are you seeing this too or have I just lost my mine?” Gabriel asked as him and Sam took a seat in the very back of the bar. Their eyes were on Dean and Balthazar’s backs, watching the wing over Dean’s shoulders and his hand in the feathers.

“What is he doing? Castiel’s gonna’ kill him again,” Sam said, confused about everything “Is he trying get Dean?”

Gabriel knit his eyebrows in concentration. He knew Balthazar didn’t want Dean like that so he had another motive and if that motive was what Gabriel was thinking than Balthazar was a genius.

“I think he is doing that with Dean to get Castiel’s attention…so Cas will actually show up. Great idea but not so smart considering the reason Dean and Castiel broke up was from jealousy,” Gabriel said.

“So you think Cas will show up all pissed off and jealous and make it worse?” Sam asked worriedly “Should we go and stop it?”

“Don’t,” Castiel’s voice sounded “I want to see what he does.”

Sam jumped in his seat as he turned his eyes to the blue-eyed angel who was staring at Dean and Balthazar.

“Castiel…you sneaky little angel,” Gabriel said “You know spying isn’t a good thing to do, either.”

Castiel ignored him and sat down beside them. His grace coiled with the desire to rip a few feathers out of Balthazar but he did get that warning and he wanted to learn self control. Castiel decided he didn’t deserve Dean…he said so many horrible things to the hunter and he did so many dreadful things he could never take back; if Dean wanted to be with someone else than he had the right to.

“I have an idea,” Gabriel said, eyes lighting.

Castiel and Sam turned to him “What would that be?” Castiel questioned.

“Go and flirt with someone in front of Dean,” Gabriel said “So he will know why you get jealous.”

Castiel stared darkly at him “I don’t want to ‘flirt’ with anyone.”

“Do it anyways,” Gabriel said.

“No,” Castiel said flatly.

“That’s actually a really good idea,” Sam added.

. . .

“So what do you say we go in that back room?” Ally suddenly asked Dean.

Dean lifted his eyebrows at the invitation “Um…” his drunken mind even thought that was cheap and disgusting. He shook his head.

“What about a threesome?” Balthazar suggested with a smooth grin. He tightened his wing around Dean. He knew Castiel was watching them…he wasn’t stupid. He was just wondering why he hadn’t gotten his feathers torn to shreds by the angel yet.

Dean glared at Balthazar “You’re sick,” he said “I’d never do that.”

“You have made out with me before though,” Balthazar pointed out “In the hot tub that one night.”

Dean felt his stomach turn as he remembered that. Ally’s eyes widened as she pictured the two men in front of her in the hot tub together.

“I-I was drunk,” Dean said.

“As you are now,” Balthazar pointed out.

Dean felt sick when he realized that. Now he understood why Castiel was so snappy when he flirted. Dean gave him reason not to trust him…so he really was out of line. Castiel was right…Dean was too pathetic of a human for someone as good as Castiel.

Balthazar watched Dean’s reaction, knowing he hit a sore spot. He swore the hunter was about to cry. He smoothly moved an arm towards Dean, placing it comfortingly on his shoulder “If you and Cas aren’t together anymore, there’s nobody to stop us,” he felt gross just saying it. He had the feeling it was working though. Dean was going to feel guilty and try and make it up to Castiel.

Dean glared daggers at Balthazar “I don’t want to do anything with you,” he snapped, shoving the hand roughly away from him. He moved to his feet, pushing Balthazar’s wings harshly away from him “You’re so screwed up. I wouldn’t do that to Cas.”

Balthazar tried to look offended when he was really just relieved from the reaction. He managed a glance behind him to where Castiel, Sam and Gabriel were watching the scene. He turned back to Dean, who slammed money onto the table before grabbing his jacket and storming out of the building.

. . .

Castiel watched as Balthazar tried to make a move on Dean and oh it took every ounce of self control not to snap his fingers and destroy the angel but as he told himself, Dean could have whoever he wanted. He just prayed Dean wouldn’t choose Balthazar over him. He lifted his eyebrows when Dean shoved Balthazar away, his eyes lit with fury as he said something. He then stormed out of the bar.

“Go,” Gabriel said, shoving Castiel, who was just standing there.

“He doesn’t want to see me,” Castiel said, frowning. He wanted to comfort Dean but he knew the hunter didn’t need him.

Balthazar walked over and flinched when Castiel’s eyes narrowed at him. 

“Hey don’t give me that look. I was just trying to snap Dean to his senses,” Balthazar said “He clearly still wants you and only you.”

Castiel thought about that. It didn’t make any sense. He pretty much called Dean a worthless human…he didn’t mean it and he would do anything to take it back but he was afraid of rejection.

. . .

Dean tried to throw up the wall again and hide his emotions but it was crumbled to bits as he thought about the reason Castiel always acted that way. He didn’t trust him…he would do anything to gain that trust back but it was hopeless. Castiel was an angel – archangel – of the Lord. He could have anyone and anything he wanted. Why would he waste his time with a broken human who tortured souls in Hell? He pressed his lips together as his drunken mind tried to comprehend the winding road he was speeding through. Damn he drove drunk a lot but this time, with everything else on his mind, he knew it was stupid and reckless. He swerved just in time to miss a car while trying to switch lanes. 

He was going to get pulled over and then he would have the cops on his ass as well as everything else. Screw it; he drove on, slowing down when he realized his gas tank was on E and the Impala started shuddering as she tried to use fumes to move on. He sighed in frustration as he pulled into the gas station just across the street.

What was Balthazar even thinking…trying to make moves on him like that? It was so screwed up…and Cas didn’t even show up to try and stop it. Did Castiel even care anymore? He felt ice shoot through his veins at the thought. He was glad he made it to the pump. A quarter mile later, the car probably would have shut down completely.

So he sat in his baby for a moment, listening to Simple Man as it sounded through the speakers. He ran a hand down his face then moved it to the mark over his shoulder. His heart clenched painfully when it was barely even noticeable anymore. The day he and Castiel fought, it turned almost black and from then on it just began to dissipate. Now nobody would even be able to notice it if they didn’t know it was there.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself drunkenly from the car and walked towards the front of the little market. Once he walked inside, he gazed around at the brightly lit area filled with aisles of candies and chips and car needs and toiletries. Coffee machines were set up with a variety of little creamer cups and sugar. His eyes moved towards the coolers lined along the walls. He stumbled over to them after giving the elderly white bearded man behind the counter a smile.

He stared at the alcohol then to the water. He didn’t know which one he wanted more. After a moment, he grabbed a bottle of water then walked to an aisle to grab some aspirin. Take care of the hangover before it happened. He froze when he heard the bell ding of someone entering and then the sound of a weapon being readied. 

Oh hell no this was not happening while he was in the store. He spun around to see a man wearing all black and a ski mask. He was holding a pistol up at the elderly man. Dean noticed the way the robber’s hands were shaking. He had never done anything like this and he definitely never shot a person before. 

Dean’s thoughts were debating. His drunken mind wanted to beat the hell outta the man and shoot him with his own gun and his logical mind just wanted to disarm him then hold him down until the police came…but again, that would involve police.

“Give me all of your money or I swear I will shoot you!” the masked man shouted, his voice cracking with Dean noticed was fear.

The old man’s grey eyes were widened as he held up his arms. He slowly went to move to the register but the masked man shouted again, causing the elderly man to jump and hold his hand over his chest. This guy was going to have a heart attack and Dean was just going to stand back and watch. Screw that.

“Drop the weapon, buddy,” Dean suddenly said, placing his items on the table where the coffee was. 

The masked man spun around, pointing the gun at Dean now.

Dean held up his hands “Do you even know how to use that thing?” he asked.

Through the holes for the eyes, Dean could see terrified brown irises.

“Just look at you…your more afraid than any of us in here. Just drop the weapon and let the cops take you quietly,” Dean said slowly, moving his hands back down. He took a step towards the masked man.

“Don’t move,” the masked man shouted. He left the gun still pointed at Dean while beckoning for the old man to fill the bag with money.

Dean decided to take that moment to disarm him…though he didn’t realize just how uncoordinated he was. As he tried to kick the gun from the masked man’s hand, his other foot slid from beneath him and he fell onto his back with a sickening crack. 

The masked man, alarmed at the sudden movement and afraid for his safety shot the gun directly into Dean’s chest. And for a man who had never shot someone before, he hit Dean spot on in the heart.

Dean felt his entire body ignite with ice for an instant as he comprehended what just happened. A moment later, he felt every ounce of life leave his body.


	62. The Break Up 3

. . .

Chapter 62: The Break-Up 3:

. . .

“Seriously, I’m about to go myself,” Sam said as he stood up and headed towards the door. He didn’t know what his brother was up to and he wasn’t sure how drunk he was so driving would be a bad idea. He shouldn’t have let him go in the first place. Dean was a good driver – perfect even – while sober or drunk but combine alcohol with his drastic emotion changes at the moment…that could be bad.

Castiel began to follow Sam and then froze mid-step as an icy chill washed through his grace and wings. It was the most dreadful and sickeningly frightening feeling he had only experienced once before. This time it was a million times stronger and he visibly shook. He could feel his wings shuddering and shaking against the feeling, stretching as wide as they could go without his say but he didn’t care. Something bad was happening. The only other time he felt this sort of chill through his grace was when…his entire grace clenched itself…last time he felt this, Dean and Sam had been shot and killed.

Without a moment to register how odd it would look to the humans in the bar, he spread his wings and took off like a bolt of lightning crashing down from the sky.

Gabriel watched…he literally could see as the vibes shuddered through Castiel’s wings and he could see the despair and fear on his brother’s face at the feeling. It was the moment that Castiel froze…it was the look in his eyes that told Gabriel everything he needed to know and everything he didn’t want to know. Once Castiel vanished, he turned his eyes to Sam, who now appeared bewildered at Castiel’s sudden takeoff.

Gabriel quickly grabbed onto Sam’s wrist and pulled them out of the bar. Once in the parking lot, he spread his wings, trying to catch a trace of where Castiel’s grace was pulling.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked, his heart giving a twist for some reason. He had an extremely bad feeling in his gut.

Gabriel bit down on his lip and turned to Sam, who was now alarmed at the worry in his angel’s eyes.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, feeling more afraid now.

Gabriel took a deep breath as he sensed Castiel’s now icy cold grace and he knew…he just knew something was wrong with Dean. With a look at Sam, he grabbed onto his wrist and fled to the scene.

. . .

Castiel could feel in his grace as Dean’s presence vanished all together. He knew that it was bad and when he arrived to where he last felt the pull, his grace shivered at the sound of police and ambulance sirens blaring, heading in the direction of the small shop where the Impala was sitting at a gas pump. From inside, he could see a man wearing all black with his hands over his face and a discarded weapon on the floor.

Castiel tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he pressed open the door. His entire body shook at the sight. The man in all black was holding a ski mask in one hand as he held the other one over his face. His brown eyes were filled with fear as he stared down at an elderly man leaning over a form…a form that Castiel knew was Dean. The sickening scent of coppery blood filled the air.

Castiel glared darkly at the man wearing all black. The man began crying, his voice torn as he repeated ‘I didn’t mean to’ over and over again. Castiel mentally marked him to deal with later. He then leaned down beside the elderly man who had a few tears streaming down his face as he tried to hold a rag against the wound on Dean’s chest. Crimson red stained the cloth and was spilled on the floor around the body.

Castiel couldn’t register what he was seeing. He felt his own grace well up as he moved a hand to Dean’s skin. The temperature was already dropping and Castiel just knew he was dead. He just didn’t want to believe it.

“He tried to stop the robber,” the elderly man said, his voice filled with distress “I – I called the police…I don’t know what to do.”

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and placed a hand over the man’s. The hand was bloodied with the rag. Castiel then turned his eyes to meet gray “You have done well…this is not your fault,” he said “You need to go and wait by the door for the police.”

The man nodded, sensing something about the man in the trench coat. He quickly let go and stood up with shaky legs.

Castiel quickly turned his attention back to Dean’s body. He leaned his face down as he pressed his hand deep into Dean, trying to feel for his soul. He was praying it hadn’t left the body yet. His grace coiled when he felt the emptiness inside of his Dean. He pulled his hand back out, his body trying to have a melt down. He couldn’t yet…he had to find Dean’s soul…once again. If only he had left when Dean did, this never would have happened. He sucked in a breath as he backed up. He could hear the doors opening and closing as the police and ambulance arrived. Before they could see him, he fled up to Heaven.

. . .

Sam didn’t know exactly what was going on but when he and Gabriel landed at a gas station, his body filled with dread. Flashing lights of blue and red filled his vision as well as sounds of sirens and voices and radios. People in uniform were filling up the little mart as well as the parking lot but all Sam could register was the gleaming, sleek black Impala sitting by the pump. Dean was not in the vehicle. 

His heart began to pick up in pace and he didn’t give a moment before he was running towards the door. He was immediately pushed by a set of hands.

“Sir, this is a crime scene, you can’t go in there,” an officer Sam didn’t bother trying to look at was saying. 

“My brother,” Sam choked out as he peered through the door above the short officer’s head. He could see EMTs around a body, trying to bring it back. 

Sam felt his stomach turn when he could see and smell the blood from the mart.

“You are under arrest…” he began to hear an officer’s dark and authoritative tone.

He spun around, hoping Dean was being arrested and not the one lying dead on the floor but his heart sunk when he could see a man dressed in black being pressed against a vehicle as handcuffs were snapped around his wrist. 

His body lit with fury at the realization that Dean was lying dead on that floor because of this man in front of him. With wide, fiery eyes and clenched fists, Sam felt like liquid hot rage was pumping through his veins. He swore his vision reddened at this man and he didn’t remember moving. Next thing he realized, he had the man slammed onto the pavement and he was pounding his bloodied and broken face. Hands were pulling at his shoulders, trying to yank him away from the murderer. 

He didn’t snap out of it until he felt the soft, warm wing curl around his body and two firm arms wrap around him. He allowed Gabriel to pull him back as he registered he would kill this man when he got the chance.

He couldn’t think straight…couldn’t comprehend the officers speaking and shouting at him…he couldn’t even register what Gabriel was saying. All he could do was stare as a black bag was being moved. 

. . .

Dean groaned when he felt his body lying against something hard and cold. He blinked a few times, trying to rid of the blurriness as his eyes registered he was lying upon a wooden floor of some sort. Music was playing softly in the background…Kansas?

‘Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done…lay your weary head to rest…don't you cry no more’

He knit his eyebrows in confusion…the music was soft within the blur of voices…like he was in a bar of some sort. He still couldn’t move…he closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened. Did he pass out somewhere?

“Dean?” a familiar voice asked, filled with honest confusion and worry “Is it really you?”

Dean opened his eyes and suddenly, he could move and see clearly. He was in a bar…not just any bar. He was in the Roadhouse. He bit down on his lip as he pulled himself to his feet to turn his eyes to the speaker.

Jo’s eyes were widened with a mixture of worry, fear, sadness with a hint of happiness. Dean was confused. He couldn’t figure out what was going on.

“I had a bad feeling when that song started playing,” Jo said, her voice shaking as though she were trying to make a joke but couldn’t bring herself to think of it that way.

Dean smiled at seeing Jo. She had been such a great friend and an amazing hunter until…his stomach dropped as he gazed around the bar that held a few other hunters he recognized. He turned back to Jo “Am I dead?” he asked.

Her eyes dropped and she chewed on her lower lip for a moment. Her gaze lifted back to Dean “I think you are…this…as far as I’m aware, this is Heaven.”

Dean closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face as he remembered. He was shot by that stupid idiot in a ski mask. Of all things to be killed over, it was just some stupid guy in a stupid ski mask. He sighed as he realized this may be it…he no longer had an angel who cared enough to want to bring him back. He would be fine with that. He could be at the Roadhouse…happy and carefree.

All of those thoughts cut short when he realized Sammy wasn’t with him. He would be so torn to know Dean was dead. He had to get back for his brother.

“Dean Winchester,” another voice sounded, a firmer voice.

Dean turned his eyes to Ellen as she walked over, looking worried, glad and pissed all at once. She smacked a hand to the back of Dean’s head.

“Ow,” Dean said, not that it hurt but just that she did it. He rubbed the back of his head and backed away “What the hell?”

Ellen’s eyes were harsh “How did you go and get yourself killed?” she crossed her arms.

“Mom,” Jo said, with a groan.

Dean smiled…they were just as he remembered. He sighed “You wouldn’t believe it if I told you.”

“Vampire? Werewolf? Rugaru?” Ellen asked.

“Shot in the chest…by a person trying to rob a gas station,” Dean said, feeling like an idiot for going out that way.

Jo’s lips quirked just a bit but she remained passive.

“How on Earth did you do that?” Ellen asked.

“He came in with a gun…and…well, I was too drunk to disarm him in time,” Dean admitted. When they both just stared at him, he added “He was going to give the man behind the counter a heart attack.”

“Well, don’t you still have that angel on your shoulder?” Ellen asked “I’m sure Castiel will be here to pick you up.”

Dean tried not to give a reaction but both Ellen and Jo saw the flinch. He was instantly bombarded with questions.

. . .

“I can’t find him!” Castiel shouted at Michael, who flinched by the sudden outburst. He tilted his head in confusion at the angel with blue eyes and black wings storming into the room.

“First, calm down before you cause Edmonton another earthquake,” Michael said, standing up “And secondly, who can you not find?”

Castiel took a deep breath but he still couldn’t feel anything through his and Dean’s bond. It was gone…completely vanished. He couldn’t speak without his voice rising.

“Dean?” Michael asked, knowing that specific man was the only being to make Castiel react in such a way.

Castiel nodded “H-he was killed…I can’t find him. Why isn’t he on the path?” he asked, voice rising again.

“He’s been here before, correct?” Michael asked, trying to calm his younger brother down “When he went to the Garden to speak with Joshua.”

Castiel nodded, trying to push his grace through the Heavens but without his bond with Dean, it was impossible to find him. It could take years.

“Then he already had his path. He is probably in a set Heaven already,” Michael said, wanting to sigh. Those Winchester’s got themselves killed more than anyone he knew. A time was going to come when they weren’t going to be allowed back to Earth. He silently wondered if this was it for Dean.

“No don’t you dare think that,” Castiel said. Of course he couldn’t read Michael’s mind but he knew the look. He had been thinking the same that Dean might be lost to Heaven forever. He would be okay with that. He would be able to be with him for eternity once he found him. But he knew Dean wouldn’t be happy without his brother.

“You just need to take a deep breath and calm down for a moment. Now where do you think Dean would go for a Heaven? Anyone he would want to see that you can think of?” Michael asked.

Castiel knit his eyebrows. There were so many people Dean would want to see. Mostly, though, he would want to see his parents once more but they were also lost. Castiel wasn’t even sure if they were in Heaven. 

“I would say Mary and John Winchester but I don’t believe they are around,” Castiel said “Unless he managed to find them.”

“How is your link with Dean?” Michael asked, knowing about the break up. Almost all of the angels heard about it. For some reason, it was a big deal.

Castiel’s face filled with pain “It’s gone,” he said.

Michael nodded “That can happen when the human passes over,” he said “Do you recall any heaven he went to last time he was here?”

Castiel thought about it. At that time, he was more focused on getting them to the Garden. He didn’t pay any attention to where they went before that. It was foolish and he regretted not caring as much then. He felt ashamed for not knowing.

“Did you find Dean yet?” Gabriel’s voice asked as he popped into the room. He stared back and forth from Michael to Castiel and knew his answer. This wasn’t good. He knew there had to be an unasked question and he was going to hate being the one to ask.

“Are you sure he came here?” Gabriel asked, earning a death glare from the young angel. He held up his hands “I’m just thinking of all options here.”

“Where else would he go, Gabriel? He isn’t supernatural and he has done nothing to earn being sent to Hell,” Castiel said bitterly.

“You sure he is purely human?” Gabriel asked “I mean, no other human can touch our wings or see them.”

“Father wouldn’t put a burden on him like that,” Castiel said flatly.

Gabriel nodded. That made a good point. He just had to think of all options. So Deano was lost to Heaven once more. He really needed to get a beeper on that man.

“Sam is a wreck,” Gabriel said “So we need to get him his brother back before he does something entirely stupid.”

There was a moment of silence and it pained Castiel to ask “Michael…can you still…your vessel bond with him…can you…?” he hated the fact that another angel may be able to find Dean other than himself.

Michael took a deep breath. Of course he could still feel somewhat of a link to his vessel but he didn’t want to bring it up. But the young angel just brought it up and he wasn’t going to lie. He nodded slightly as he felt Dean. He was in Heaven but he seemed peaceful and a little happy. Heaven would do that to you though.

“Well…can you tell where he is?” Castiel asked.

Michael frowned as he mentally tracked where Dean was. Dean seemed really relaxed for once though and he didn’t want to ruin it for the human by yanking him back to Earth. He was also thinking it was about time those Winchester’s stopped being brought back to life. It wasn’t natural and they needed to know that fate couldn’t be changed so much.

“Michael…don’t spare any details here…I know that look,” Gabriel said as he watched his brother “Doesn’t matter what vessel your in.”

“He is happy right now…and I’m not sure you’re allowed to bring him back this time,” Michael said slowly.

Castiel’s wings flared wide with anger “You will tell me where he is, Michael.”

Michael glared back “I do not have to do anything you tell me.”

“Don’t be a douchebag, Mikie,” Gabriel said “Just give us the location.”

“Why do you even care?” Michael asked Gabriel, who actually looked offended and somewhat hurt before masking his emotions. He just sighed.

“He’s to the south of the Garden…at…a bar, I think,” Michael said “But you know you need to get permission to bring him back.”

Castiel frowned…he had forgotten that bit. He knew where Dean was though…The Roadhouse with Ellen and Jo. He should have thought of that sooner. With a nod, he thanked Michael then set off.

. . .

“I knew it,” Jo said with a smile “I knew that angel was crazy about you.”

Dean rolled his eyes “Apparently everyone thought so.”

“But you two just broke up,” Jo finalized.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her “You make it sound so chick-flicky.”

Jo rolled her eyes “Did you try to make it up to him? I think you two would be cute together.”

Dean just stared at her and lifted his eyebrows “Well…I haven’t talked to him since.”

“You’re an idiot then,” Ellen threw in.

“He didn’t try either,” Dean pointed out.

“But you still care about him, right?” Jo asked.

Dean nodded “Of course.”

“So make it up to him,” Jo said.

“It’s a little late for that now, isn’t it?” Dean asked, motioning to where they were.

“It’s never too late…and we’re in Heaven…this is, like, his home right?” Jo said.

“Last time I was here…he contacted me and Sam through radios and phones and stuff…” Dean said, turning his eyes to the jukebox that was playing a song he didn’t know.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice sounded. It was much louder than Dean expected and he jumped slightly as the gruff voice sent chills down his spine. He had missed it so much.

Castiel took a deep breath, his stomach doing a cartwheel as those emerald eyes turned to him. They were filled with a range of relief and joy. He quickly stood up from the stool.

Without hesitation, Castiel threw his arms around Dean. His soul was so warm in Heaven and he could feel it binding with his grace, twisting through like vines around an archway. He felt so secure and determined to make it right now that he had his righteous man in his arms…his one love. He let all six of his wings unfurl to securely hold Dean, who relaxed into the feel of them. 

Dean didn’t even care that the entire bar went silent with Castiel’s arrival. He didn’t care that all of these hunters and Ellen and Jo were watching this moment with the angel. He was just overwhelmed to hold Castiel again. He didn’t realize just how much he missed him. He didn’t even remember why they had that fight in the first place. He twisted his fingers into Castiel’s feathers and clutched them as though he were afraid the angel would vanish. He didn’t know if it was because they were in Heaven but he could literally feet Castiel’s grace. He could feel it binding into him like…becoming part of him and he wondered if it was connecting with his soul…it obviously was because Dean was dead…so he was purely just a soul at the moment. 

“I love you so much,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s neck.

Dean felt strange saying it when it had been so long but the words slipped out smoothly “I love you, too.”

Castiel smiled and gently moved his hand to Dean’s shoulder, where his bond was savaged. This was the last time he was allowed to rebuild Dean and bring him back to Earth. He took a deep breath, mentally telling Gabriel to make sure Dean’s body was ready to bring the soul back to.

“I’m bringing you home now,” Castiel whispered, pulling back slightly to stare into the emerald eyes on the brightest soul in the heaven. Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

“Just let me say bye to Ellen and Jo,” he said, not sure how he felt about that. 

Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean, who turned to the mother and daughter.

Jo was smiling widely at them, “Hi Castiel,” she said.

Castiel gave her a nod, glad that she and Ellen could be together in Heaven. He always felt like their deaths were partially his fault.

Dean sighed “Good seeing you Jo,” he said. He grunted slightly when he was pulled into a hug.

“Don’t you go and break his heart now,” Jo whispered in his ear.

Dean rolled his eyes as he let go. He was then pulled into a hug by Ellen. 

“I hope I don’t see you soon,” Ellen said.

Dean laughed “Thanks…I think.”

Once Dean was ready, Castiel took a deep breath. He stared into those eyes once more “I’m not sure how much of this you will remember…”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes when he felt Castiel’s hand curl onto his shoulder, just over where the mark was before and he was curious if a new one would show up. He was a twinge of excitement at that thought. He gasped slightly when he felt a wave of electricity, warmth and euphoria pass through him from his shoulder. It was as though it were wafting through his entire being, into his soul and morphing into something so bright that through his closed eyelids, he could barely withstand it.

He then felt Castiel…he could feel the angel’s grace in his soul, binding and loving and so peaceful like he was floating in a warm, feathery light. It was the most incredible sensation he had ever felt. 

Castiel felt a smile form on his lips as he rebuild the bond between him and Dean. He could feel the hunter’s soul in his grace, stronger than before. He wondered if it was because they both willingly wanted it this time. He then flew down to Bobby’s house, where Dean’s body was lying on the bed awaiting the arrival of his soul. 

He gently placed the soul back intact and then sat beside the bed, waiting for Dean to wake.

. . .

Dean slowly came back from the high of being in that warm light that was Castiel. He knew he was back in his body…back on Earth. He knew he was at Bobby’s house if the smell of old books and whiskey wasn’t signs enough. He could hear Sam and Castiel’s voices…they were discussing when Dean would wake up.

“What if he doesn’t…” Sam was saying in a worried voice.

“He will, Sam,” Castiel said flatly.

Dean smiled and it became silent. He opened his eyes to see Castiel’s bright blue gaze just inches from his. He jumped slightly “Cas,” he groaned “A little too soon.”

Castiel smiled, his eyes becoming brighter “Personal space,” he remembered and he leaned back into his seat.

Dean chuckled…yup, Castiel was exactly the same as he remembered. Though now he felt more connected with his angel than ever before. It was odd; he knew exactly how Castiel was feeling and how close he was. It was like a sixth sense had been developed. He mentally marked it as his Cas-sense.

“Thank God,” Sam said as he yanked Dean up into a tight hug. Dean allowed the hug and returned it for a moment before pushing away his giant brother. 

Dean sat up and stared from his angel to his brother. Sam had a goofy smile on his face but his eyes were just filled with so much relief that Dean felt bad because his brother must have been so stressed before.

Dean literally let out a yelping noise…not from pain but from shock as the most warm, tingling and pleasant rush passed through his body. He shivered and darted his eyes over to Castiel, who was quickly pulling his hand back, his blue eyes widened with the same shock.

Dean then turned to the mark left on his shoulder, which almost looked like it was glowing with a soft pinkish color. The glow seemed to fade slightly the further Castiel’s hand moved.

“What was that?” Dean asked, his heart starting to slow back to a steady pace.

Castiel shook his head “I have no idea,” he said but he smiled at how strong their bond was. 

“So what happened to the dude who killed me?” Dean asked, trying to get his mind off of how amazing the bond was because that would just get him too excited and Sam was in the room.

Sam and Castiel’s eyes both filled with anger “He is in jail at the moment,” Castiel said.

“What do you mean, ‘at the moment’,” Dean asked “Are they going to let him go?”

Castiel just stared blankly and Sam was revenge-stricken. Both of them knew what the man had coming. Gabriel was going to…collect him for good ol’ fashioned justice. Gabriel was allowed to be trickster for a few hours then Castiel was going to let out his archangel wrath.

“He will be taken care of,” Castiel said slowly.

Dean just stared at them then shook his head “I should have figured.”

Sam just gave a half-hearted smile “You want a drink?” he asked.

Dean nodded “Definitely,” he said, now remembering the Roadhouse. He would have to tell Sam about it at some point. Not at the moment though…they were just going to relax.

Castiel stood up suddenly and stared ahead blankly “I will be right back,” he said.

Dean was about to say something but a gust of wind and feathers and Castiel was gone. He sighed and shook his head. Before he could really think too hard, he heard…or rather felt Castiel’s voice in his head ‘I love you.’


	63. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Gabriel and Sam get revenge on the man who killed Dean...this was written because my other readers wanted it. :D

. . .

Chapter 63: Revenge:

. . .

Andrew Meldier was a just a normal twenty four year old man when he walked into the gas station with a gun. He had never anticipated using it in any way other than to scare the man behind the counter to filling his bag with money. He had thought all was going well when the elderly man’s eyes filled with fear as he moved to the register.

That was when the man with green eyes stepped up. A man with a name that Andrew still couldn’t recall…well, it was more of the fact that he wouldn’t remember it. He felt terrible for what happened but Andrew’s mind told him that the man he shot ruined his life. He hated the man for it and would continue to hate him for each moment Andrew sat in the cell of prison.

When Andrew stared into those glossed over, drunken eyes, he had no worry in his mind that the man would be a problem. He never anticipated that the drunken man would be so correct. He had known Andrew had never shot a gun at someone…he had shot practice rounds at cans and targets a few other times but that was all. The man was right…Andrew was frightened of what was happening in the gas station…that was what scared Andrew so much. 

Andrew had been ready for everything to go as planned and he even turned to the man behind the register. The elderly man was pale and holding a hand over his chest. Part of Andrew wanted to smile at the idea of him having a heart attack...it was a dark part of Andrew’s mind that he tried to hide from himself but that dark side kept coming up.

Then the crash had sounded behind Andrew and on instinct to protect himself, he spun and shot the gun down at the green eyed man. He never thought he would ever shoot someone…if he did, he certainly didn’t expect to aim perfectly at the heart of the person he shot. He had always been terrible at target practice.

It was then that the crack from the gun resounded through the shop and it was pure, deathly silent for a moment as Andrew stared into those emerald eyes as the light left them completely. Then there was a dark side of Andrew…it had a twisted delight in seeing the crimson that began to smear the shirt and puddle onto the floor. 

That was the moment when Andrew had realized just how screwed he was. Not only did he try to rob a convenience store but he had just shot and killed a man and somewhat enjoyed staring at the mess he made. Andrew was terrified at what was growing inside of him…

The rest of the night was a blur with a few exceptions. He remembered piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. They were horrifying in the strangest of ways. He also remembered having his face pounded by a tall man with eyes that were even more fierce. Andrew had stared at the face and known it was the brother to the man he had just killed. Then that dark part of him twisted in delight once more and Andrew just wanted to tear the evil out of him.

Now he sat in the prison cell…alone with his thoughts. He knew he killed someone and all he could now think about was because of the green-eyed-man, he was going to Hell. Andrew was not crazy into religion but he had his beliefs. He believed in God and Heaven and Hell. When his life began its down spiral, he had done a few things he knew would send him to Hell. He had tried for salvation a few times but once he lost control with that woman…how he just wanted her in every way and she shot him down. He knew after what he did to her, he was a lost cause. 

“Andrew Meldier,” a voice sounded. It was a voice he had never heard before and it startled him. He had not expected anything but this voice was directly beside the hard mattress he was lying on. Andrew jumped up, his eyes wide as he turned his eyes to the figure standing in front of him. He couldn’t see much through the dim lighting but he could see this man was short and slim. The way he stood there…so still and confident had Andrew’s heart racing. He didn’t even hear this man open the cell.

“Who are you?” Andrew asked, his voice filling with reassurance. He could fight…that was one thing Andrew had going for him. Taking karate in High School had taught him a lot about self-defense. He was a black belt; he could take on almost anyone in the prison. Andrew was not standing, his hands curled into fists as he positioned himself “I can fight. I’m a black belt.”

The figure let out a laugh, moving his hands to his stomach, “Alright Jackie Chan. Can we get down to business?”

Andrew’s stomach turned when the figure walked closer. He could sense a power radiating from this man and he wasn’t sure what it was from, “Who are you?” he asked again.

The man in front of him sighed “I am an Angel of the Lord,” he said in a voice that sounded like he was mocking someone. Andrew didn’t understand the joke. 

Andrew scoffed “Yeah and I’m a saint.”

“Actually,” the figure said “I’m an Archangel…Gabriel to be exact.”

Andrew rolled his eyes but something in him was cowering in fear. He didn’t realize he was stepping back until his legs met with the bed. He straightened out “You aren’t Archangel Gabriel,” Andrew said with a laugh “I think you need some help, buddy.”

The figure was silent for a moment then suddenly thunder roared outside the prison. Lightning flashed from the small, rectangular window near the ceiling of the cell. The small area lit with a yellow-white light and Andrew felt a lump in his throat and his heart skip a beat when he could see a shadow of wings cast onto the wall behind the man. He could see the face now…the man’s eyes were glowing an amber-gold in the darkness. They were fierce and held so much power that Andrew wanted to run from it. From the shadows of the wings and the glowing eyes, he now believed this man – archangel – who stood before him. That was when Andrew realized that he really was screwed. He found himself cowering back onto the bed, his heart racing as the flashes stopped. He stared up fearfully at the Archangel in front of him. 

Andrew bowed his head as he felt a sob escape his closed up throat “I – I’m so sorry,” he cried.

Gabriel watched as the man became terrified. He liked that…he had always wanted to do the lightning shadow of the wings deal. A lot of the other angels used that method to get humans to believe him and now he realized how much it worked. 

Gabriel sighed as the killer began to pray. He then snapped his fingers, changing the scenario. He smiled as he felt better in the new place. Gabriel wasn’t a fan of small, dark cells. This was much better. 

Andrew gasped and jumped when he opened his eyes to find himself someplace new. He was no longer in the darkened cell but a bright, large room filled with colorful furniture and piles of candy everywhere. Instantly, he felt like a hot iron dropped into his stomach. This place was terrifying. It reminded him of when he was younger. He was frightened of clowns and this seemed just like the place where one might show its face and he felt on edge.

“Afraid of clowns?” Gabriel asked as he grabbed a lollipop from a pile of candy that sat on one of the countertops.

Andrew stared with wide eyes. He had no idea what to expect. This man…this archangel…seemed peaceful…cheerful even as he asked Andrew a question like they were buddies having a conversation. 

Gabriel grinned “I know someone who is afraid of clowns…amazing man. Kills monsters…saves lives every day…even fought Lucifer in his own head and won…but he is afraid of clowns.”

Andrew just stared at the archangel sucking on a lollipop. His skin was crawling “L-Lucifer?” he asked, feeling more afraid of that name.

Gabriel nodded “Yup…his name is Sam Winchester,” he turned to the killer “The brother of the man you murdered.”

Andrew flinched and scanned the room for a way out. There were no windows and just one door stood in the back of the room. He took a deep breath as he contemplated ways to escape. He figured he would talk to the angel for a moment before running.

“You know…now that I think about it…the man you killed is actually a big deal. You remember his name?” Gabriel asked as he nonchalantly grabbed another lollipop and offered it to Andrew, who seemed in shock.

“You don’t?” Gabriel asked with honest surprised “You don’t know the name of the man you killed? Are you kidding me?”

Andrew felt a lump in his throat as the name bubbled back into his mind. He tried to push it back but it was like a blinking neon sign in pure darkness. Dean…that was his name.

“Why am I here?” Andrew asked “I – Is this Hell?”

Gabriel laughed and shook his head “Oh no…this is definitely not Hell…but you will be going to Hell shortly so I wouldn’t get too relieved.”

Andrew felt ice in his veins. He had always thought he would end up in Hell but hearing it from an angel just made it so much more believable now. He closed his eyes and let his body fall onto the floor. He leaned back against the wall, covering his face with his hands.

“You know Dean…the one you killed,” Gabriel said, chucking the lollipop at the killer’s head. It bounced off, landing on the floor. He picked up another candy and threw it as Andrew nodded.

“He and his brother saved the world,” Gabriel said, throwing a fireball candy which hit Andrew in the center of the forehead as he glanced up.

“You’ve heard of Archangel Michael?” Gabriel asked, arching an eyebrow. He was having fun just messing with this guys head.

Andrew nodded…he didn’t know anyone who did not know who Michael was. 

“Well…Dean and Michael are…close, I guess you can say. And let me tell you, Michael is not a happy camper now that you killed Deano,” Gabriel went on “You just wait…if he was here…” he shook his head “He wouldn’t be as friendly as me.” That was a lie…Gabriel was more creative in his torturing. Michael would straight up smite without a word.

Andrew felt his heart gripped with fear and he nodded. Gabriel held out another lollipop “Candy?” he asked.

Andrew shook his head and regretted it when the pop cracked against his forehead. He blinked away the pain, astonished at how much it hurt. When he opened his eyes, his heart leapt into his throat when he found Gabriel’s face just mere inches from his. 

Andrew let out a squeal he would deny and jumped up, sliding the opposite direction. He couldn’t take it. That was when he decided to run for the door.

Gabriel watched with a smirk as Andrew tried to run out of the room. He shook his head and snapped a recliner into existence. He let his body flop onto it as he picked at a bucket of caramel corn. Then he watched as Andrew flung the door open only to shriek and fall backwards as a large clown stepped out of the closet. 

The clown let out shrilling laughter as he smiled a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth. Blood dripped down from the smeared red lips into the white paint on the chin. Its eyes were glowing a fierce crimson and its hair stood up like flames.

Andrew screamed until his lungs felt like they were going to burst from his chest as he tried to run the other direction away from the evil clown. Every which way he turned, the clown would show its face. Andrew swore his heart was going to explode from fear. 

Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers as he read through the man’s mind. He was also afraid of ants and bees. This would be fun. In an instant, the floor around Andrew began flooded with small, red and black ants, skittering around and climbing up his legs. Andrew cried louder as he tried to stomp on them and shake them off while attempting to escape the clown. 

Andrew just wanted to die…the way his heart pounded against his ribcage was literally agonizing. Just as he turned towards Gabriel, the clown jumped in front of him and laughed for a moment before opening his mouth widely. A buzzing sound filled Andrew’s ears as a swarm of bees escaped the clown’s mouth, flowing towards Andrew and covering his head like a bag. They filled his eyes and nose and mouth, stinging painfully.

Gabriel’s expression darkened as he read through the man’s past. He hit the discovery of what he did to the woman that night. Now Gabriel wanted this man to pay. Andrew was falling onto his knees, swatting at his face and legs. Gabriel then motioned for the clown to teach this human a lesson.

Andrew coughed a mouthful of bees and tried to squirm as the clown wrapped its arms around him. The clown crawled over him, unacknowledged by the bees and ants. The clown then slid his hands over the man’s body.

“Hoy Sh-!” Sam’s voice shouted. He appeared in the room with Castiel and turned his eyes to see the clown practically molesting the man. Sam felt his heart jump when the horrifying clown’s eyes turned to him. 

Gabriel immediately snapped out of it and clicked his fingers, making the clown disappear. He had no idea Sam was going to be part of this and he became slightly irritated with Castiel for not informing him. Gabriel didn’t want to scare Sam away.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” Castiel asked, turning his attention away from the mass on the floor, writhing in a coat of ants and bees.

“What is Sam doing here?” Gabriel asked slowly, standing up from the recliner. He walked over and pulled the large hunter into his arms. 

Sam’s heart was just beginning to relax when he noticed the clown was gone. He allowed Gabriel to hold him for a moment…just a moment, though. He pulled away to turn his attention to the mass he knew was the man who killed Dean.

“Sam would not take no for an answer,” Castiel said simply.

Gabriel sighed, knowing how stubborn Sam could be if he wanted. So he snapped his fingers, causing the ants and bees to disappear. 

Andrew gasped as he felt the suffocation of the bugs vanish. He sat up and winced from the stings from both creatures all over his body. He turned his attention to see two others in the room now. One he recognized as the man who beat his face in and the other…he recognized the cold fury in those ice blue eyes. 

“Are you an angel?” Andrew asked the blue eyes.

Castiel glared at the man who was climbing to his feet. He was covered in red, swollen scabs. 

“There is a demon inside of me!” Andrew shouted, knowing that evil part of him “I don’t know how to stop it.”

Gabriel laughed “Oh wow,” he said “Trust me. I’d know if there was a demon inside of you.”

Andrew stared with confusion “Please save me,” he said.

Sam just glared at the man for a moment. All he could think about was that this man shot and killed his brother for no reason. He wanted to get back at him, he really did but there was a miniscule little part of him that actually felt bad for the man. 

Sam jumped when he saw a burst of white light shoot in front of him, almost blinding him for a moment. There was a yelp and a thud and Sam noticed the man now lying on the floor, his muscles twitching with an after effect of the blast. He blinked for a moment when Castiel sauntered over to the man. He grabbed the collar of the man’s shirt and lifted him until their faces were just a mere inch away. Castiel’s deep, dark wings were erect to the sides, the feathers twitching with irritation. 

Andrew whimpered as the man with blue eyes held him up like he was nothing but a rag doll. There was something in those eyes that Andrew was afraid of. He had no idea what Dean meant to this man but he knew it had to be something intense.

Castiel just stared at the man, reading into his soul…into everything he had done in the past. After a moment, he simply just dropped the man. Andrew landed on his side and stifled out a cry as he tried to curl into a small ball.

“You are going to Hell, Andrew,” Castiel said smoothly, leaning down “It’s not nice down there, I assure you. You will meet real demons.”

Andrew cried some more, wishing he could just wake up from this nightmare. He just wanted them to kill him. Enough of the torture.

“He isn’t worth killing,” Castiel said as he stood back up. His eyes remained on Gabriel, who looked entirely not happy with the decision.

“Cas, he killed Dean…and he hurt that woman,” Gabriel said, alarmed.

“He deserves to really live with what he’s done,” Castiel said “And I was thinking you could put that ‘curse’ on him.”

Sam glanced from angel to angel, wondering what they were referring to. Gabriel’s eyes lit and a smirk curled onto his features. He sighed “I suppose I could…would be more fun that way.”

“What curse?” Sam asked, some part of him glad that the man wasn’t going to be killed by the angels. He would rather monsters like Andrew be left in prison to rot and be beaten by other inmates before going to Hell.

“Just something I did once…all Andrew here will see are clowns,” Gabriel said simply, lifting his eyebrows with a devious smirk at the horrified expression on Andrew’s face.

Sam shivered as he remembered the clown he saw when he showed up. It was the freakiest one he had ever seen and if that was Gabriel’s idea of lifelong torture, he supposed it would work. He turned to the man “You shouldn’t have killed my brother,” he said.

Andrew burst out again “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to! Please, you must listen. I-It was a demon! A demon was making me do it.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find some demons inside of you when you get to Hell,” Gabriel said with a grin. He then began frowning at the idea of his fun being over. He needed a vacation from being an Archangel. He began to contemplate going back to being Trickster for a week or two.

“So it’s settled?” Castiel asked, his eyes flat on Gabriel.

Gabriel sighed “Fine…but can I go back to him if I get bored?”

Castiel nodded then turned to Andrew “You will pay for what you’ve done…I’ll make arrangements with the King of Hell to be sure your stay is not as pleasant as others have it.”

Andrew felt his stomach drop and he didn’t do anything but nod. 

Castiel gave a cruel smile “Enjoy the remainder of your life on Earth…now I need to get back to Dean.”

Andrew stared with wide eyes as Castiel vanished into thin air.

“Wow…never piss off the quiet angels,” Gabriel said with a smile. He had never seen someone speak so properly while talking about something so horrific. He liked it.

“I – I thought Dean was dead,” Andrew said, flinching when Sam walked over. He knew Sam was a human but he was still scary.

Sam just shook his head. He turned to Gabriel “Can I get a few punches in before you send him back?”

Gabriel beamed “Of course you can. Would you like some brass knuckles? Or perhaps spiked knuckles?”

Sam shook his head “No, I got this one on my own.”

“Alright darling,” Gabriel said, hopping up onto the counter and lifting a piece of candy. He popped it into his mouth and motioned for Sam to get going.

Sam stared back at the wretched brown eyes.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Andrew asked, his voice sounding small.

Sam shook his head “No…that would be too easy,” he said softly “I’m not like you. I don’t kill humans.”

Andrew let out a shaky breath. He was scared to death, he was but he couldn’t even find the strength to move. He opened his eyes and let out a shriek to see the man swinging a fist at him turned into a horrendous clown.

Gabriel sighed with a smile as he watched Sam throw some really nice punches. If only Sam knew what he looked like to Andrew. Almost every person Andrew would see from that moment on would look like one of his worst fears. Sounded like good punishment. Now all Gabriel needed to know was if Castiel was going to stick with his word and talk to Crowley about it. 

He chuckled to himself at the thought.


	64. Prank War 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels start a prank war

. . .

Chapter 64: Prank War 1:

. . .

Gabriel grinned stupidly as he gazed at himself in the mirror. He had to make this good…believable. He closed his eyes and felt his body forming into another. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into the large, dark eyes of ‘Lillael’, his alter angel he created. He had practiced this form for months now, perfecting in the ability to fool every angel and archangel – Lucifer included. He was ready to screw with some angels. 

He smiled at the graceful beauty of this form he created. Lillael was tall and thin with the perfect curves. Her breasts were a round and perky large ‘C’ and she had a nicely rounded bottom. Her skin was tan, olive toned, seeming to glow beneath the lights. Her eyes were large, doe-like and deep, dark brown. Gabriel had practiced a lot to turn his eye color because in every form, the golden color liked to seep through but he had it down. Lillael’s hair was long, deep dark auburn and wavy down her back. Her teeth were pearly white and straight and her features were that of perfection. 

The wings of Lillael were shaped the same as all the other angels. They were bright, sparkling white with hints of blood red streaking through the creases with ebony tips. They looked amazing attached to the body.

All in all, Gabriel’s alter angel was an example of perfection to male eyes. He had on a deep, dark crimson red silky dress that opened to reveal the cleavage and hugged the curves of the body, reaching to the upper thighs. He also wore stilettos that took much practice to walk in as well.

With one last glance in the mirror, he straightened out the expression and turned for the door.

. . .

Once outside the bathroom door, he gazed around the room for the culprit and smirked to see Lucifer sitting at the bar. All six of his deep dark wings were sprawled out around him and the floor. He had his head pressed into his arm which was flat against the bar. He looked stressed out and that was believable considering the long day they were having. 

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers to start the next song which he wanted for his entrance. He composed his smile as he began to walk forward, swinging his hips in the process. 

‘Your love is like bad medicine…bad medicine is what I need…’ played from the speakers as he walked towards the bar.

He could hear whistling as human men stared at ‘Lillael’. Gabriel smirked to see Lucifer lift his head to see what the commotion was about and his pale blue eyes landed on Lillael. This was the moment, Gabriel decided. He hoped Lucifer would fall for it; he worked his ass off to fool this specific angel.

Gabriel wanted to smirk proudly when Lucifer’s lips quirked up into a warm, dazzling smile which he most likely used on all of the woman he tried to get with. Lucifer’s feathers twitched in interest as Gabriel took the seat beside him.

“Can I get a Guinness,” Gabriel said, the voice of the body he was in was sweet and silky, alluring in every sense.

The male bartender’s eyes lit up as they landed on Gabriel “Sure thing sweetheart,” he said.

“Do I know you?” Lucifer asked, his wings lifting up as he inspected the angel beside him.

Gabriel turned to him and held back a smirk threatening to curl at the desire in Lucifer’s eyes. Instead, Gabriel gave a warm smile “I don’t believe you have,” he said “Though I know you.”

Lucifer frowned slightly and his wings slouched as he turned. No he wanted ever wanted anything to do with him because of the whole being the devil thing.

“My name is Lillael,” Gabriel said, allowing his wings to slowly fold into his back. If Lucifer touched those wings, he would definitely notice it was an archangel. Gabriel could only do so much to cloak his real power.

“Lucifer,” Lucifer said, extending a wing to entwine feathers with.

Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded “I know you are…I’m an angel, after all. Who doesn’t know of the Morningstar?”

Lucifer gave a small smile at the mention of Morningstar. He liked to be called that. Most angels would just refer to him as the devil. He pulled and folded his wings behind himself when he realized ‘Lillael’ wasn’t going to bond. He could understand, though. Angels were so pure and feeling Lucifer’s grace on theirs could be a shock. 

Gabriel smiled as he sipped at the beer. After a moment, he placed the bottle at his lips and chugged the entire drink. 

“Your beautiful…why haven’t I seen you before?” Lucifer asked, leaning against the bar now and facing Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled “I just got this vessel…other than that, I’ve been working with the Holy Hounds,” he said.

Lucifer tilted his head slightly “Holy Hounds?” he asked “I’ve never heard of them.”

“Of course you haven’t…I’m sure you’re much too busy. I’ll just say they are like Hellhounds…only much nicer,” Gabriel said, making sure to make Lucifer flinch. He did at the mention of Hellhounds but he masked it when the bartender walked back over.

“Another scotch for me and get this lovely lady another beer,” Lucifer said.

Gabriel was having a really hard time staying in character now. So he decided to step it up. He turned to Lucifer “Just wanted to let you know…I’ve always had a thing for the rebels.”

Lucifer’s wings jerked slightly, the feathers angling as a huge smile spread across his face “Is that so?” he asked.

Gabriel nodded and leaned close so his breath brushed against Lucifer’s ear “I’ve heard of the things humans can do in these bodies…though I have yet to experience it.”

He pulled back to see the reaction and it was perfect. Lucifer’s cheeks flushed up in desire, his feathers twitching with anticipation. He licked his lips and took a deep breath “I can show you a thing or two…I have years of experience.”

Gabriel smiled and ran his fingers along Lucifer’s thigh “Got somewhere we can go?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Lucifer nodded and stood up, the blood rushing in his vessel. It had been so long since he was able to do anything with another angel. 

Gabriel took note and followed Lucifer out of the building. Once they were outside, Lucifer spread his wings to take flight and Gabriel followed. He was only going to stay at the bar but this was so much more fun. 

When they landed, Gabriel found himself in what looked like a bachelor’s studio apartment. It was actually nice on the top of a city and filled with mostly windows to reveal the dark sky and brilliant city. There was a large kitchen on one side and a living room with a large TV and tons of movies and games. In the back, beside the balcony was a large, California King size bed with black silk sheets and a down comforter and pillows. The room was surprisingly perfect…no dust anywhere in the place. Lucifer was very clean and OCD…more than Gabriel imagined. The walls were white but covered in pictures of angels. Above the bed was the actual painting of Michael fighting the dragon. Gabriel suddenly felt bad when Lucifer’s eyes landed on it for a split second. 

Gabriel gasped when he felt his body shoved into one of the wall. He had not been expecting that. His stomach turned when he felt hands grasp his wrists and pin them to the wall as Lucifer dipped down for his lips. 

Gabriel quickly moved his head just barely in time and then smirked as he reversed them, shoving Lucifer against the wall and pinning his wrist. Lucifer’s pupils were lust blown, “Ooh, I like it rough…” Lucifer purred.

Gabriel tried to hold back from laughing but his grace coiled when he felt Lucifer’s feathers wrap around his before he could stop it. He tried everything to hold back his true self but Lucifer’s wasn’t that stupid. 

Lucifer suddenly pulled back, his head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed. Gabriel took that moment to turn back to himself. He was no longer the beautiful woman in the skimpy dress. He was now wearing a plaid shirt and jeans with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey Luci,” Gabriel said, letting all of his wings release.

Lucifer’s lust blown pupils shank into small slits as his eyes darkened into cold fury. His wings shot out “You…” he stared, his teeth clenched as he tried to think of something to say.

Gabriel let out a loud laugh as he pointed “You should have seen your face!”

Lucifer ground his teeth and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He had no idea how he could fall for that one. He couldn’t even begin to explain how furious he was at the moment. 

Gabriel laughed for another second before vanishing when he saw Lucifer raise his hand to build up some energy.

. . .

“I hate him!” Lucifer snarled as he flew up to the throne room. Michael jumped up from his spot when he felt the icy chill of Lucifer’s anger. He turned his eyes to his brother. Lucifer’s wings were pointed like daggers with his mood and his grace had a darkness around it.

“Who?” Michael wondered out loud.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer growled, beginning to pace “I’m going to kill him.”

Michael slowly walked over, making sure not to get in the crossfire of that anger “What did he do?” he asked, trying to figure out what could have made Lucifer that upset.

Lucifer glared at Michael “Nothing,” he said quickly “Just some stupid prank. I taught him everything he knows!”

Michael knew that so he was curious to how Lucifer was fooled by whatever Gabriel did. He was actually really curious about it and wanted to ask Gabriel.

“I’m going to kill him,” Lucifer decided, moving to a chest to look for one of the angel killing blades.

“You aren’t going to kill him, Lucifer,” Michael said “You can’t.”

Lucifer huffed out in irritation at how true that was. So he was just going to have to get him back. He needed to come up with a good plan though. He paused mid step and smirked “Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“What are you thinking, Lucifer?” Michael asked “What is going on? You and Gabriel have been at each other for weeks now.”

“It’s a guy thing…you wouldn’t understand,” Lucifer snapped, knowing it would irritate Michael but he was mad so he wanted everyone else to be upset.

Michael glared as he mentally marked that one down. Without hesitation, he lashed out at Lucifer, who flung backwards into the concrete wall, cracking it with an indenture of his body. With that, he flew off, leaving Lucifer breathless on the floor.

“Ow,” Lucifer said, grinning at Michael’s outburst. Okay so don’t piss Michael off. He chuckled slightly before standing back up and brushing off. He then took off to go to the angels in the healing room. There was bound to be a few angels with the sickness…

. . .

Gabriel smirked in delight when he made it to the motel room. Sam and Dean must have just left for the hunt. Sitting on Sam’s bed were two large candy bars with a note. He opened a Snickers and took a bite out of it as he read the note.

‘Gabe, Dean and I are at the warehouse. We don’t need any help but I figured you could get started without me.’ –Sam

Gabriel smiled. Oh he loved that guy. He knew exactly what Sam was talking about when his eyes landed on the candles, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. The candy bars were just a warm up for the fun.

He finished off the snickers and milky way and then began to set up the candles.

. . .

Sam sighed as he threw open the door to the motel room. It was dark except for a few candles that were lit on the night stand. He knit his eyebrows in confusion as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor. Dean and Castiel followed behind him. Dean turned the light on as he walked in.

Gabriel winced when the lights flickered on. The bright light made his head pound painfully. He groaned and turned onto his wide, hissing out in agony from the soreness of his wings.

“Gabe?” Sam asked, his voice filled with shock when his eyes landed on the angel lying on the motel bed with pale skin glistening in the lights. His wings weren’t the normal shining and bright gold but a pale yellow, the feathers bent and crumpled beneath his body. Stray feathers were sprinkling the comforter and floor around his curled up body.

Sam quickly ran over and placed a hand over his angel’s face. He quickly pulled his hand back from the unbelievable heat radiating from the angel’s skin. Gabriel groaned and winced at the agonizing touch.

Dean turned to Castiel in confusion to see if the angel had any clue what was wrong with Gabriel. Castiel’s blue eyes were narrowed for a moment as he walked closer to his brother. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Sam asked as he stood up to give Castiel space.

Castiel got down onto one of his knees as he leaned beside Gabriel. He slowly placed a hand onto Gabriel’s wing and closed his eyes.

Gabriel hissed out as flinched away from the touch that sent waves of agony through him.

Castiel suddenly yanked his hand back and stood up. His eyes widened and his wings shuddered as he started to run out the door. Dean shouted and ran after him in confusion.

Sam stared at Gabriel then to the few candles lit. One of them was knocked over as well as the chocolate syrup and whipped cream. He knit his eyebrows as he lifted a note that was supposedly written by him. The handwriting was perfect but he didn’t write it.

“Gabe?” Sam whispered “Where did you get this note?”

“Candy,” Gabriel mumbled. He couldn’t believe how horrible he felt. 

“What candy?” Sam asked, wanting to comfort his angel but he didn’t want to hurt him more.

Gabriel paused as he thought about it. He then heard Lucifer’s laugh. He sucked in a breath and sat up, turning to the doorway where Lucifer was chuckling and pointing.

“I’ll kill you,” Gabriel growled, trying to stand up but he felt like he was going to explode and more feathers fell off of his wings, covering the floor.

Sam placed a hand on Gabriel’s chest to push him back down.

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you…he’s really sick,” Lucifer laughed.

“What did you do to him?” Sam snapped, standing up. He walked over, unafraid of the archangel.

Lucifer shrugged “Just gave him some candy…” 

“You’ll get sick just from being in this room with me,” Gabriel pointed out to Lucifer.

Lucifer placed a hand on his chest “I’m immune you idiot. Remember all of the other angels had it and I was fine.”

Gabriel frowned as he remembered. He knew what was wrong now and it sucked. There was no name for the sickness but it was something that affected angels badly. He winced as he let his body curl back onto the bed. He didn’t want to move.

“Make sure no other angels come in here,” Lucifer pointed out “Just being in the same vicinity will make them sick.”

. . .

“Gabriel’s sick,” Castiel said as he ran over to Michael, whose eyes widened.

“What? What’s wrong?” he asked, wondering what Lucifer did. 

“I have no idea…I tried to touch his wings…their bad,” Castiel said “Please check on him.”

“I will,” Michael said, spreading his wings. They took off to the motel room.


	65. Prank War 2

. . .

Chapter 65: Prank War 2:

. . .

Michael froze as his eyes landed on Gabriel, who was curled into a ball, covered in sweat and fallen feathers. All he had to do was look at his brother to know what was wrong and to know that both him and Castiel were going to have the same fate. He turned his eyes to Castiel, who seemed more concerned than anything.

“What’s wrong with him?” Castiel asked worriedly.

Michael sighed when he could start to feel his own grace start to shudder inside of him “Castiel…you shouldn’t have brought me here…”

“What? Why not?” Castiel asked, his voice rising in fear.

“He has that angel flu,” Michael groaned, running a hand down his face.

“A what?” Dean asked as he walked through the door “What the hell is that?”

“I thought angels couldn’t get sick,” Sam pointed out.

Castiel’s eyes widened as he realized what Michael meant and noticed how his grace was feeling icy cold inside of him as the sickness worked its way rapidly through.

“It’s too late now isn’t it?” Castiel asked “I already have it?”

“Have what?” Sam asked, sitting beside Gabriel on the bed. The archangel was breathing softly and appeared to be in a deep sleep.

“I guess you can say it is like a flu…though it only affects angels…a virus of sorts that attacks and infects the grace,” Michael explained “It all started…a very long time ago. Lucifer and Gabriel were pranking each other and Lucifer created it to get back at Gabriel.”

“Lucifer created a flu?” Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Michael nodded “He thought it would be a one-time thing for Gabe but it ended up infecting almost every angel in Heaven and still has an outbreak every once in a while.”

“So what does it do?” Sam asked worriedly, inspecting the tattered wings on his angel.

Castiel sucked in a breath when he felt his body start to heat up uncomfortably and his stomach flip in a way he had never experienced. It was piercing into his grace and he felt his mouth starting to salivate. He clutched at his stomach as the muscles pushed and something was moving up his throat.

“Cas?” Dean asked when his angel jerked forward.

“I…I don’t understand,” Castiel breathed as his stomach muscles pushed again, causing agony to rip from his grace. Before anyone could move, his knees buckled and he bent over. 

Sam had to look away as Castiel threw up. Dean felt as though ice shot through his body when he noticed almost pure glowing ice blue liquid fall onto the dark carpeting. It was literally glowing as it seeped into the floor. It vanished as soon as it soaked through and the carpet surprisingly appeared cleaner in that spot than the rest of the floor. Dean leaned down beside Castiel and placed a hand on his wing, which was beginning to burn up.

Castiel gasped when he stared at his grace liquefied onto his hand. He turned wild blue eyes to Michael, who was turning slightly pale.

“Have you eaten any human food?” Michael asked.

Castiel shook his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate human food.

“You’re in a human vessel…the infection will be much, much worse than usual…if you eat human food, you will not throw up as much of your grace,” Michael informed.

“You serious? That’s his grace he’s spewin’ out!” Dean exclaimed.

“It’s just his true form trying to rid of the infection…just like humans being sick,” Michael said, his voice lowering as the sickness started to take over.

“How do you get rid of it?” Sam asked “And will it infect us?”

“Humans don’t get it,” Michael said “And we can’t just get rid of it…we have to let it run its course…”

“How long?” Sam asked, running a hand over Gabriel’s cheek affectionately.

“Bout a week,” Michael said, his voice starting to drawl. He hadn’t been sick for a very long time.

“A week! Can’t you just like…go up to Heaven and heal or something?” Dean asked, flinching when Castiel coughed up some more grace, cleaning a new section of carpeting.

Michael shook his head “Can’t fly once you have it…” he said, taking a deep breath as his wings burst out beyond his control “It works fast…we’ll end up losing almost all of our feathers…but they’ll grow back.”

Dean frowned at the image of the angels with torn up wings “How did Gabriel get it in the first place?”

“My guess is Lucifer infected something with it and gave it to Gabriel,” Michael said “Lucifer was very upset with him earlier…I should have known.”

“Gabriel said something about candy,” Sam mentioned, lifting the note back up “I think Lucifer tricked him.”

“Sounds like him,” Michael said, trying to hold back from smiling. It was annoying when those two had a prank war but it was still funny as well. He gulped down as his own grace tried to come up. He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

“What do we do?” Dean asked, running a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“We just need a place to stay until we can heal…since we can’t fly back to Heaven,” Michael said. It was becoming a burden to speak.

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, both asking the same question. Bobby’s house…it was the only place big enough for all of them to sit around. 

“We’ll go to Bobby’s,” Sam said, giving Gabriel a small push on the shoulder. He was afraid to lift him and move him the wrong way.

“Dean, go make sure there is room in the Impala…I’ll get our stuff ready,” Sam said, standing up as Gabriel mumbled something unintelligible. 

Dean stood up and lifted his eyebrows “There is no way I’m going to have three sick archangels throwing up in my baby,” he said, crossing his arms.

“Do you have another idea?” Sam asked “It’s not a long drive…two hours at the most.”

“They’re gonna puke all over her!” Dean argued.

“It’ll clean your car, Dean…or do you wanna’ stay here?” Sam asked, feeling irritated.

Dean ground his teeth “I’ll call Bobby…he can come pick them up.”

“Wow Dean,” Sam said, shaking his head “You’re ridiculous.”

“No I’m not,” Dean said, grabbing for his phone “There is no way those angels are sitting in my baby.”

. . .

“If one of you throws up in here, I swear you’ll regret it,” Dean said as he closed the back door beside the three archangels cramped together in a pile of flesh and feathers.

“I’ll make sure she gets a good taste of me,” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows. He was to the left side, Michael to the right and Castiel in the middle.

“Get off my wing,” Castiel snapped, shoving at Michael, who was trying to get comfortable.

Michael glared at him and shoved back, wincing when that pulled on his feathers. 

Sam pressed his lips together to refrain from laughing as he sat in the passenger seat while Dean hopped into the driver’s seat.

Dean’s expression was one of irritation as he started up the Impala and reversed fairly quickly, causing groans from the backseat.

“Was that necessary Deano?” Gabriel groaned “I’m gonna puke if you keep that up.”

“Don’t you dare,” Dean growled, slamming onto the gas once he reached the main road.

Gabriel chuckled and hissed out when Castiel cracked him in the back of the head.

“Stop trying to make him mad,” Castiel said flatly.

“Move your stupid trench coat,” Michael shot at Castiel when he felt it rubbing against his wings.

Castiel ignored him and tried to lean back but he felt mushed between his brothers. He slowly pulled his wings out from behind him and let them fall over Michael and Gabriel’s laps. He sighed in relief from the release of pressure.

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at the wing on his lap. He then let lifted one of his own wings and let it lay over the top of the seats. 

“Ow!” Castiel yelped when Michael plucked a feather out. He sat up and grabbed for Michael’s wings, trying to yank his feathers out. Michael laughed a little as he shoved at Castiel’s attempts.

“Knock it off,” Dean snapped “Or I swear I’ll pull this car over and go back there,” he grinned stupidly at Sam, who just shook his head but he smiled.

“Ooh Daddy,” Gabriel said, his voice sounding raspy “Don’t tease me like that.”

Castiel shot a glare at Gabriel, who just stuck his tongue out.

“This is going to be a long drive,” Dean said, shaking his head. He turned the stereo on, blasting Stairway to Heaven. He smirked when the car became silent as the angels listened.

Sam rolled his eyes and stared out the window as they made their way to Bobby’s.

. . .

“Aw, look at them,” Dean crooned when he parked at Bobby’s. It had become unusually silent twenty minutes before but it was hard to see in the backseat from the darkness outside. Now, with the light at Bobby’s, he could see it perfectly.

The three of them were all actually asleep. Castiel was turned slightly to the side with his head resting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael had his head over Castiel’s while Gabriel was turned fully on his side with his head on Castiel’s lap. All of their wings – six each – were sprawled around them in a mess of gold, black and silvery blue. 

Dean grinned as he pulled his phone out. Sam had to take a deep breath not to laugh and wake them before the picture. Once Dean snapped the picture, he shouted “We’re home!”

All three of the archangel’s jerked awake, each crying out in pain. Michael slammed his head onto the window while Gabriel shot up, practically headbutting Castiel in the process. He rubbed his head while Castiel massaged his chin where he was struck. 

“Dick,” Gabriel said as he tried to open the door to get out of the suffocating vehicle.

Dean chuckled as he walked out as well, followed by Sam.

Castiel gasped when he felt the strange sensation overcome him again. He tried to climb out Gabriel’s side but the door was slammed in his face so he quickly tried to climb over Michael’s lap. 

“What are you doing?” Michael asked, his voice filled with irritation as Castiel leaned over him, wings a mess on top of them. Castiel luckily managed to get his head out of the half opened door before beginning his fit of coughing up his grace.

Michael sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to move Castiel so he just waited, patting Castiel’s back occasionally.

Gabriel laughed then instantly regretted the movement when he bent over.

“I’m going in…I’m gonna’ get sick,” Dean said, quickly pushed past Sam to get in Bobby’s house.

. . .

“How long will they be sick?” Bobby asked, his mouth pressed in a firm line. He didn’t want them there in the first place but Sam and Dean had a way of convincing him. He turned his eyes to the doorway leading to the livingroom where he could hear Gabriel’s voice chirping along about something stupid.

“Just like a week,” Sam explained.

“They better not make a mess,” Bobby said, walking over to the coffee pot “And their gonna’ clean my house when it’s over.”

Dean sighed and nodded, not bothering to mention the puked grace was more like a cleaning supply than anything.

“The first three days are the worst then we will get better as the rest of the week progresses,” Michael explained, standing in the doorway “And the ‘throwing up’ only lasts the first 48 hours.”

“Good,” Bobby said “Now I’m going out to the store.”

“Oh! Can you get me a nutrageous?” Gabriel asked, suddenly at the door “Oh oh! And some pickles!”

Bobby glared at him and shook his head before walking out the door to leave.

“Can’t you just manifest some up?” Sam asked, gently pulling Gabriel into his arms. 

“Mm yeah,” Gabriel said “But it’s more fun to annoy other people.”

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked, wondering why his angel hadn’t made an appearance yet. 

“Sleeping,” Michael said, standing more in the doorway as Gabriel and Sam walked into the livingroom.

Dean just stared as Michael blocked the doorway, his wings covering the entire floor around him. Feathers floated in the air around him and he started to slump. It was odd but he could tell just by looking at the angels that they were pretty damn sick.

“Can you move?” Dean asked, wanting to get in that room to see Castiel.

When the archangel just stared, Dean rolled his eyes and started to try and step over the wings blocking the path. Of course that didn’t work out right. Dean gasped when he heard a yelp sound come from Michael and before he couldn’t comprehend a movement, Dean was on his back, staring at the ceiling, his back and head throbbing painfully. Michael stood over him; his eyes darkened “Don’t you dare step on my wings.”

“Someone’s cranky,” Gabriel said from the living room. Dean groaned and stood up, blinking away the dizziness. Even sick that angel was fast. He glanced over to the floor where Castiel was curled into a ball, fast asleep.

“I think you guys need to eat some human food,” Sam suggested “I’ll go get some.”

“Aw Sammy you’re so good to me. I want pancakes with strawberry syrup please,” Gabriel said as he stretched along the couch. He lifted the remote and turned the TV on.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to make soup for them. 

. . .Four Days Later. . .

“I’m going to punch you in the face,” Castiel growled as he tried to stand up after throwing the pillow back at Gabriel.

“I’m going to punch all three of you if you don’t shut up,” Dean snapped, trying to rest. It had been a hectic four days. He never would have known sick archangels could be so damn grumpy and annoying.

Michael sighed as he slowly began to stretch his legs over Gabriel’s lap. Michael lay on one side of the couch and Gabriel on the other and neither of them had sufficient leg room. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his brother and pushed his legs straight, moving Michael’s back.

Michael scowled at him and pushed his legs back again, causing Gabriel to smirk. Both of them began to kick their feet, each trying to gain the space they wanted. Gabriel eventually gave up and curled his legs up to his chest.

Dean walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup for Castiel. He had come to like tomato soup…Dean wasn’t a fan but Cas was.

“Hey Michael…your throat still hurt?” Sam asked, walking into the living room. All in all, that specific archangel had irritated Sam to no end and he knew it was a mean and cruel thing to do but he felt like messing around. 

Michael nodded “Whats it to you?” he asked bitterly. 

Sam ignored that and held up the ghost chile pepper “This is really good for sore throats. It’ll numb it…something my dad showed me.”

Michael inspected the pepper then held his hand out “I’ll give it a shot.”

Gabriel had to look away at the window to avoid laughing. He knew exactly what that pepper was and he was proud of his human for coming up with it. 

It took a lot out of Sam to keep a straight face as Michael took the pepper and inspected it for a moment.

“Make sure you eat the whole thing at once for it to work correctly,” Sam said as he took a seat on the floor next to Gabriel.

Dean pretended to focus on Castiel, who was staring at the TV screen, unaffected by what was happening in the room. Dean made sure to keep Michael in the corner of his eye. He wanted to see if angels were affected by one of the hottest peppers in the world.

Michael shrugged and popped the pepper into his mouth. He figured that of all of the humans, Sam was least likely to do something to him. He was wrong.

Gabriel then burst out in laughter when he noticed Michael’s eyes widen drastically. Michael clutched at his throat as the feeling of swallowing lava traveled through his body. Once it landed in his stomach, he swore he was on fire. He could feel his blood start to rush, reddening his cheeks and ears and his ears even felt hot. He gasped and quickly scuffled his hands over the table to find something to soothe the burning.

Sam felt bad once he saw how badly it was affecting Michael. He knew how hot those peppers were. Dean once got him to eat one by shoving it into his burger when he wasn’t look. When it came out later that day, Sam couldn’t walk straight for an hour. 

“I think I’m dying,” Michael said, his stomach coiling from the pepper he ate. He had no idea what it was but maybe it was poisoned. He felt like his stomach was doused his holy fire. 

“What did you do to him?” Castiel asked, alarmed by his brother clutching his gut and leaning over.

“Just a little ghost chili,” Dean said with a shrug.

Castiel lifted his eyebrows “What is that? Is it made by ghosts?” he asked.

Dean chuckled and shook his head “No Castiel. It’s not made by ghosts.”

“Then why is it called ghost chili?” Castiel questioned, trying to stand up to make sure Michael was okay.

“Here ya go,” Gabriel said, lifting up a glass of milk from the table. Michael yanked it from his hand and chugged it, breathing heavily afterwards. He glared at Sam, who almost flinched. He was sure if Michael was allowed to, Sam would be dead in a heartbeat.

“Ooh Dr. Sexy is on,” Gabriel said, leaning back and placing his legs on the coffee table.

“Which one of you idjits has the black feathers?” Bobby’s voice called. Her stormed into the living room with a handful of black feathers.

Everyone immediately turned their eyes to Castiel, who bit down on his lower lip and stared at the floor away from Bobby’s irritated expression.

“You can see them?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yes, since they are no longer part of us, any human can see them,” Castiel said.

“They’re all over the bathroom. Go and clean them,” Bobby ordered, throwing the feathers onto the floor where Castiel was sitting. 

“I will,” Castiel said with a nod. He winced as he slowly stood up. 

Dean frowned at the pile of feathers on the floor where Castiel was sitting. Several of them were new. Dean glanced at the wings on his angel’s back. Half of the feathers had fallen off completely and the rest were all pale colored and bent in different directions.

Silvery blue and golden feathers were scattered around the rest of the living room and couch where Gabriel was chuckling about Castiel getting in trouble. Michael was still trying to soothe the burn from the pepper.

“And clean up this room. I’m not your damn maid,” Bobby demanded when he noticed the mess.

“I can dress you up like one,” Gabriel suggested “I think you would make a sexy maid.”

“Do that and I’m frying me some wings for dinner,” Bobby said “What’s wrong with him?”

“Sam gave him a ghost chili,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Bunch of idjits,” Bobby mumbled as he walked out the door to work some more. He was on phone duty for a few other hunters.

“Never got me my pickles!” Gabriel called after him.

“Shut up,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.


	66. Prank War 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you can say it contains spoilers for the movie, 'Gabriel'.

. . .  
Chapter 66: Prank War 3:

. . .

... Day 5. . .

“Dean,” Castiel called, his voice like a whisper and raspier than usual. 

Dean groaned as he lifted his head up from the place on his arm over the table. He felt exhausted and hadn’t slept right for the past five days. Who knew three sick angels could cause so many problems. All they did was puke, bicker and make messes. Dean swore he never wanted to see another feather again. 

After a moment, Castiel called again and Dean blinked a few times, trying to adjust to waking up; he groggily stood up from the chair in the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer before walking into the living room.

He glanced over to one couch where Sam and Gabriel were fast asleep, Gabriel curled against Sam, his wings tattered and hanging onto the floor on top of Michael, who was sleeping in his own pile of feathers.

Castiel was on the love seat, sitting up with his hands over his face. Dean winced at the look of his wings, missing almost all of their feathers. Dean had tried to sit with his angel earlier but Castiel was grumpier than usual and irritated Dean so he just left. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel whispered, keeping his voice low as to not wake up Michael and Gabriel. It took forever for them to fall asleep in the first place. 

Dean sighed and took a seat beside Castiel. He took a swig of the beer then turned to stare into the wide blue eyes. He smiled “It’s alright,” he said.

Castiel gave a weak smile. He wanted to smile fully but he was just too tired and his entire body hurt “I love you,” he said.

“Love you too,” Dean said, placing his beer down onto the coffee table. He leaned against the opposite side of the couch and held out a welcoming arm. Castiel smiled as he slowly crept over, climbing on top of Dean so gently it was surprising. After a moment, they were both situated comfortably, Dean on his back with Castiel on top of him, his head on his chest.

Dean sighed with a smile as he ran his hand through the rest of the rough feathers that were left. He grinned to see the texture smoothing out and a few feathers starting to push out where he was touching. Castiel moaned softly and snuggled closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dean’s neck.

For a few minutes, they lay in silence, listening to the sounds of breathing across the room. Dean would deny how much he was enjoying this as much as he was. Truthfully, just cuddling like this was fine with him. It made him feel so warm and loved…more than anything else. He wrapped his arms tighter around Castiel and closed his eyes.

. . .

Dean winced from the sunlight pouring through the window. He hadn’t remembered falling asleep and he had no idea why he just woke up so abruptly. He had a strange feeling in his gut that he was being watched. 

He tried to sit up but realized there was a weight on him. He smiled when he remembered and he turned his eyes to see Castiel still in a deep sleep on top of him. His wings were surprisingly almost fully healed, the deep ebony feathers glistening in the sunlight. Dean took a deep breath and pushed his fingers into the feathers, causing a soft breath to come from his angel. Castiel stirred for a moment, his feathers twitching but he didn’t wake up. Dean didn’t want to wake him but he had to use the bathroom badly.

“He hasn’t moved, has he?” Michael’s voice questioned.

“Dammit,” Dean hissed, jumping slightly. His heart practically leapt into his throat “What is up with you angels doing that?” he asked, darting his eyes to where Michael was sitting on the floor by the other couch.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Michael said, looking away when he remembered how much Dean hated staring.

“It’s fine…where are Sam and Gabe?” Dean asked, noticing the empty couch.

“I believe they went to the store,” Michael said.

“Why are you on the floor when there is a couch right there?” Dean asked, moving his hands into Castiel’s feathers again. He just loved the feeling of them now that they were healing.

“I don’t know,” Michael said, lifting a glass of water. He took a sip and made a face before pushing it away. He turned his eyes to Castiel’s body “I see his wings are doing well.”

Dean nodded, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. It was rare that he was able to hold a sleeping Castiel. He was going to take advantage of it as much as possible.

“His grace seems to be fairly healed as well,” Michael noted, frowning. He felt worse than he did the day before. He was trying to figure out why Castiel was feeling better before them. Perhaps it was because he was eating like a normal human would. Michael hated eating so he was doing worse than both Gabriel and Castiel combined. He sighed and leaned is head back on the cushion. He felt as though he was going to throw up more of his grace.

“Have you eaten anything?” Dean questioned, noticing how weak Michael looked.

Michael shook his head “No,” he said, running a hand down his face “I’m still not very happy about that pepper.”

“Trust me…not everything is like that. Sam was just messing with you,” Dean said, grinning slightly at the memory. He had to give Sam credit for that…not everyone had the guts to screw with Archangel Michael like that. 

Michael shrugged “I don’t like anything I’ve tried.”

“Eat some pie,” Dean suggested “It’s always good.”

Michael smiled. He remembered eating pie from when Dean said yes for that one day. He had to admit, it was pretty good. He winced as he stood up, more feathers falling through the air around him. His grace coiled inside of him and he instantly became lightheaded. Before he could comprehend it, he hunched over as his grace spilled from him. 

Dean closed his eyes and turned away. It wasn’t that it looked nasty but just the sounds of people doing that made him queasy. He figured he should try and make Michael something to eat before he lost all of his damn grace. Or before Bobby flipped out. 

He turned his attention to Castiel, who was still curled on top of him, feathers smothering their bodies. He really didn’t want to leave Cas but he had to use the bathroom anyways. He took a deep breath as he tried to slide from beneath his angel. Castiel stirred slightly, feathers curling inwards as he closed his fist into Dean’s shirt.

Dean smiled slightly before slowly unhooking his angel from his body. He was relieved when he was able to stand up with Castiel still asleep on the couch. With that, he went to work. Another long day of cleaning feathers .

. . .

“No. I want M&Ms!” Gabriel groaned as he walked behind Sam in the grocery store.

Sam rolled his eyes “You need to eat something healthy.”

Gabriel wrinkled his nose in disgust “I hate healthy stuff…I’m not a rabbit, I’m an archangel,” he paused to inspect the shelves full of chips and dip. 

“You’re dropping feathers everywhere,” Sam noted at the stray golden feathers that were lying on the floor, a trail marking everywhere they had been. Gabriel shrugged as he lifted a bag of chocolate chex mix. He inspected the bag and grinned “There is grainy wheaty healthy stuff in this,” he said, tossing the bag into the cart which was now full of semi-healthy things covered in chocolate. 

Sam rolled his eyes “You know, the way you’re eating is the reason why you or Michael aren’t healing as fast as Cas.”

“That’s because Cas is a nerd. He likes rabbit food,” Gabriel said as he scanned a bag of caramel chex mix. He smiled and tossed the bag into the cart.

“Well, you aren’t going to feel any better eating like that. You make Dean look healthy,” Sam pointed out as he grabbed a box of Nutri Grain bars. He held it up and Gabriel arched an eyebrow “You have seriously lost it if you think I’d ever eat that.”

“It’s actually really good, you should give it a chance,” Sam said, dropping the box into the cart.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and when Sam turned around; he grabbed the box and threw it behind him. There was a clatter sound and a grunt which Gabriel pretended to ignore even when Sam turned to see what was happening.

“Oh, I see chocolate milk,” Gabriel said, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder to push him in the opposite direction. Sam was confused but allowed Gabriel to lead him in a different direction.

Once they traveled a little ways through the store, Gabriel slipped away and ended up roaming through the candy aisle…the specific aisle in which Sam was trying to avoid. 

Gabriel smirked as he began to roam down the aisle. He paused and his wings perked up the moment his eyes set on the giant wall full of candy. He had no idea a grocery store could have so many amazing things. He smiled wider when he saw peanut M&Ms. He grabbed the biggest bag he could find then began to grab an assortment of other candies. 

He sighed and opened the bag of M&Ms. He grabbed a handful of them and stuffed as many into his mouth as he could. He chewed them, his mouth watering with the delicious sweetness of the chocolate. As soon as he swallowed, his eyes widened when he felt his stomach start to push it right back up.

Sam groaned as he peeked down the aisles in search for Gabriel. That angel just disappeared on him and he knew Gabriel had to have found the candy aisle. He was worse than a child. Sam bee-lined to the middle of the store where the candy aisle stood; he paused at the end and glanced down to see Gabriel’s form hunched over, grace spilling from his lips and feathers falling everywhere. Several bags of candy were dropped on the floor beside him as people backed away and turned away I disgust. Sam wondered what they thought of all of the feathers just appearing on the floor out of nowhere. 

Without hesitation, Sam walked over and gently placed a hand on Gabriel’s back. He dared a peek down at the pile of grace on the floor which was indeed mixed with chocolate. Though after just seconds, the grace cleaned the mess, leaving a clean spot on the tiles.

Gabriel groaned as he spit out the last of what was in the human vessel. He hated being sick and he hated the fact that he couldn’t eat his candy. He straightened back up and his head spun as his knees almost buckled. He felt really weak and just wanted to lie back down. 

Sam gently ran a hand through Gabriel’s hair as the archangel leaned against the shelves behind. He then lifted the bags of candy and pushed them back onto the shelves. Gabriel didn’t say a word but he pouted, knowing Sam was right. He hated to admit that.

The rest of the time at the store was fairly quiet and went by fast. Sam just wanted to get back to Gabriel could rest some more and hopefully eat something that would make him feel better. The workers at the store were also confused to find the ‘clean up on aisle 5’ just a pile of feathers beside a spotless floor. 

. . .

Needless to say, Castiel slept through the entire day. Not once did he wake up or even move too much. Dean was worried at first but Michael and Gabriel reassured him that it was normal and something angels would do just before they were fully healed. 

Gabriel and Michael only seemed to be getting slightly worse so they forced themselves to eat the disgusting food Sam was making them. Michael thought it tasted like nothing and Gabriel called it ‘Crunchy water’.

Dean sighed as he perched himself on the floor, leaning his back against the couch beside Castiel. He lifted the remote and switched it onto the news to try and see if there was anything around town that needed to be taken care of.

“This is boring,” Gabriel complained after a few minutes of reporters talking about a gas station robbery. Dean remembered back to when that man shot him in the gas station. He couldn’t get over the fact that out of everything he had ever done, some idiot with a gun managed to kill him. He snorted with a laugh at the memory.

“Give me the remote,” Gabriel’s voice asked. Dean jumped, alarmed at how close it sounded. Gabriel was standing in front of him, just inches from his face with a hand stretched out.

“No way,” Dean said, hugging the remote closer to his chest. 

“Give it,” Gabriel demanded, moving his hands down to try and pry it from Dean’s hands. Dean held onto it like it was his life and grinned as he kicked his feet out to push away the annoying archangel. Gabriel got to his knees as he tried to fumble the remote from Dean. He grunted when the boot slammed into his stomach. He grinned as he leaned back down, using some of his grace to cheat. Instantly, he regretted it when that caused agony to rip through his gut. He huffed out in annoyance and surrender. Dean was so annoying. 

Dean smirked when Gabriel gave up and sat on the floor beside him. Gabriel let his head fall back onto the cushion. He darted his eyes over to see Sam passed out on the couch, his arms wrapped around a now empty space. 

“Can you at least put on something interesting?” Gabriel questioned, his voice almost whining.

Dean chuckled and clicked the volume up just a little louder. He grinned to see Gabriel huff out and start to tap his fingers against the floor. 

Gabriel sighed as boredom seeped through him once more. Being sick sucked. He couldn’t fly, do his tricks or even eat candy…now he couldn’t even watch something interesting. He gasped and couldn’t help the small purr that crept up his throat when he felt soothing waves seep into his wings. 

Dean couldn’t help himself. When he saw those wings, all tattered and rough, he just needed to make them better. He hated seeing wings like that. He knew from Castiel exactly where to touch to make them heal faster and from the way Gabriel was stirring, he knew he got the right spot. Long, shining and healthy golden feathers began to grow everywhere Dean’s fingers brushed. Dean lifted his eyebrows when three of Gabriel’s wings suddenly dropped onto his lap. Dean shook his head but began to work on them. He would have to show Sam where to touch to make them all better.

“How are you so good at this?” Gabriel mumbled as his feathers twitched.

“No idea. I help Cas all the time…guess I just know the right places to touch,” Dean said as he watched the feathers forming. He held one between his fingers and slid his hand all the way down, causing Gabriel to let out a soft moan. It wasn’t anything sexual that they were doing. It was strictly just a platonic wing massage.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice whispered.

Dean’s heart skipped a beat and he pulled his hand back so quickly, it made Gabriel hiss out in pain when he yanked a feather. Dean gave Gabriel an apologetic look before turning to his angel, who just barely had his eyes open.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked.

“What are you doing?” he questioned, letting a wing drape over on top of Dean’s shoulders.

“Just watching TV,” Dean said “How are you feeling?”

“M’ tired,” Castiel said “How long have I been asleep?”

“All day,” Dean said, closing a hand around the deep ebony feathers. 

“M’kay…I’m gonna’ go back t’sleep,” Castiel murmured slowly.

Dean smiled at how adorable Castiel was when he was sleepy. He wished he could see more of it. 

“Got it!” Gabriel whispered excitedly as he held the remote up.

“You dick,” Dean said, trying to grab the remote back but it was a useless attempt. He just chuckled and turned to the screen where Gabriel was now flipping through the channels.

After a few minutes, Gabriel stopped when the box at the bottom of the screen read the name ‘Gabriel’. 

“Press the info button,” Dean said.

Gabriel did and read it with a smirk “It’s about mwah!”

“Gabriel going to Purgatory,” Dean said “What kind of Purgatory are they talking about here?”

“Probably the one with lost souls,” Gabriel said, placing the remote down. He was interested in what this ‘Gabriel’ guy looked like. He stretched out on the floor beside Dean and let his wings all stretch out across the carpet as he stared up at the screen. He made sure to keep the remote beneath his wing closest to his body.

“He looks better than you,” Dean pointed out when they showed ‘Gabriel’ with bright, piercing eyes that were almost glowing with long, dark hair and scruff over his very structured jawline. He was average height but very fit with a slight accent. Yeah, he was just a very handsome man.

Gabriel looked offended as he watched the movie “This is ridiculous. I am so much more sexy than that guy. I should play the role.”

A bit more of the movie played with jokes and comments being made by both Dean and Gabriel…especially when ‘Gabriel’ screwed the angel who cut off her wings or when Gabriel went on a rampage and slaughtered a ton of people.

Gabriel suddenly burst out in laughter “Look at Micheal!” he laughed loudly. He couldn’t control it. 

Dean tried to stifle his laughter but some of it escaped anyways. The man playing Michael was horrendous looking…like an old guy with crazy hair and almost pure white eyes. The face was just plain unattractive.

“What’s happening?” Michael’s voice suddenly asked as he jumped up from the floor where he was asleep. He rubbed his forehead after it cracked against the coffee table.

“The guy who plays you in this movie is hilarious looking,” Gabriel said with a smirk.

Michael arched an eyebrow as he stared at the screen to where ‘Michael’ was walking around with a weapon to try and kill Gabriel for not joining him “What are you watching?”

“Gabriel,” Gabriel said cheerily “Please don’t try to kill me for not turning evil with you.”

Michael sighed and shook his head before going back to sleep.

“You’re getting your ass kicked,” Dean pointed out when ‘Gabriel’ was getting a good beating from ‘Michael’.

“Aw come on…that’s not nice, Michael,” Gabriel said as he watched the actor slam a pole through the other. 

“Oh wait,” Dean laughed as ‘Gabriel’ pushed Michael through the pole as well so they were face to face with the pole through both of their stomachs.

“Looks like they are about to make out,” Gabriel said with a smirk as the characters laid upon the ground beside each other, both dying. 

“Now what am I doing?” Gabriel asked as the character ‘Gabriel’ let himself fall off the edge of the balcony.

“I have no idea,” Dean admitted as the credits started rolling.

“Well that was stupid,” Gabriel said with a pout.

“It’s a movie about you, of course it’s stupid,” Dean teased, laughing lightly when a wing slammed into the side of his face.

The rest of the night was just like that. It was actually just relaxing and for once in…forever, Dean was actually enjoying Gabriel’s company. The two of them thought a lot alike.

. . .Last Day. . .

Castiel was now fully healed, his wings even appearing almost as good as new. He wasn’t sure why he felt better than his brothers but he wasn’t complaining. Michael and Gabriel were starting to feel better but they were both throwing up more than usual. Castiel figured it was because they weren’t eating enough human food so they were weaker from losing too much grace. So at the moment, he was making soup with Dean.

“I don’t know why Gabriel doesn’t just snap some into existence,” Dean said, pouring a can of alphabet soup into a bowl. He shoved it in the microwave and turned it on.

“What is that?” Castiel asked, pointing to the microwave. His wings were starting to look better, the feathers growing drastically and the deep ebony color shining more. 

Dean smiled and threw his arms around his angel and brushed his hands through the wings. Castiel moaned softly and let his head fall onto Dean’s shoulder as the hunter worked his fingers into the deepest feathers. 

Dean breathed in his angel’s scent and smiled when he noticed his touch was causing the feathers to grow on contact faster than before. All he needed to do was give Castiel a wing massage and he would be ready to go.

“Hurry up with my soup!” Gabriel called from the living room.

Dean ground his teeth and ignored him. He gently lifted Castiel’s face so he could stare into those blue abysses. 

“I love you, Cas,” he whispered the words softly before placing a chaste kiss on his angel’s lips. 

Castiel moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Dean access to taste him. They hadn’t kissed like that in so long. He wrapped his wings tightly around Dean and moved his hands to his hips. He pulled the hunter as close as he could, earning a moan of surprise.

Castiel then pushed against Dean until a wall stopped them. Dean’s back arched as he tried to get closer. He was honestly getting turned on by Castiel’s dominance. 

“I’m going to puke,” Sam groaned as he quickly left the room to give Michael and Gabriel their soup.

Dean and Castiel ignored him and continued to kiss, becoming more passionate as the seconds ticked by. Dean was sure he would lose control and do more with Castiel than the angel would be comfortable with. 

“I’m getting so turned on,” another voice piped in, instantly ripping Castiel away from the kiss.

Dean glared darkly at Lucifer, who was sitting on the counter with his legs hanging and his hands clasped together on his lap. His wings were displayed around him, perfectly healthy and shining brilliantly.

“Oh do continue, I was just getting into it,” Lucifer said, holding out his hands. He smirked and stuck out a forked tongue.

“Ugh,” Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t get five minutes alone with Cas and it was starting to irritate him.

“What are you doing here, Lucifer?” Castiel asked, his voice dripping like venom.

“So much hate from such a little angel,” Lucifer said, shaking his head “You really are something.”

“I will kill you,” Castiel said.

Lucifer arched and eyebrow then smirked as he jumped down from the table “You have fun with that.”

Castiel just glared as Lucifer walked towards the living room.

Michael sighed when Sam placed a bowl of alphabet soup in front of him. It smelled too salty for his liking.

Gabriel smirked as he sipped at his own soup. He kept an eye on Michael to see his reaction when he looked into the bowl. Sam eyed Gabriel curiously. Nothing good ever came out of that smirk.

Michael leaned over to inspect the bowl and instantly, irritation pierced through him when he saw words spelled out with the noodles. ‘Hey Assbutt’. He shot his eyes over to the doorway where he assumed Castiel would be.

Gabriel burst out a laugh at the look on his brother’s face. It was priceless.

“Hello brothers,” Lucifer’s chimed as he walked into the room. He smiled at the job well done when he noticed the tattered wings and feathers lying around everywhere. He grinned at Michael, who looked furious enough to even make Lucifer debate just flying away.

Michael grabbed the bowl of steaming soup in front of him and whipped it in Lucifer’s direction. Lucifer hissed out as the hot soup simmered over his body. He bared his teeth with a warning growl but Michael and Gabriel were both already standing up. Lucifer laughed when he noticed both of them waver from the lack of strength.

“I know you’re not stupid enough to try and fight me in that condition…well, maybe you are,” he said to Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at him then smiled as he let his body form into the beautiful angel from before. It hurt his grace to use that much but he just wanted to irritate the archangel. He smiled warmly “Hello again, Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s eyes darkened and his wings flared wide as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

“Damn Gabe…you look hot,” Sam said as he stared at the angel Gabriel turned into.

Dean quickly glanced in the room and lifted his eyebrows “Alright…even I have to give you credit with that one,” he said.

Lucifer ground his teeth in anger when Gabriel blew a kiss and winked. Before anyone could react, Lucifer clenched his hand into a fist then threw it forward. A burst of white hot energy shot through the room, cracking right into Gabriel, who was sent tumbling back into the wall. Drywall and sheetrock smashed, sending shards of it through the air in a cloud of white dust.

It only took a split second for it to occur but in that moment, Michael had seen it coming and he was grateful to move what was left of his wings on top of Sam to prevent his death. Lucifer should have known better not to do that near humans.

Once the light faded, Gabriel wobbled up to his feet from where he was lying a foot deep into the wall. He blinked a few times and shook the dust from his hair as he turned to find Lucifer.

“Where did he go?” Gabriel questioned, the words dripping from his lips like venom. He was back to himself but he had a darkness around him that only meant a really ticked off, ready to smite the next thing that moves archangel.

Sam groaned and gently pushed at Michael’s wings that lay over him. They were now covered in small singe marks and dust. Michael lifted his wings and curled them onto his lap, running his fingers over the sore spots. 

“Sam, you okay?” Gabriel asked, immediately leaning down to push the powder out of the hunter’s hair.

Sam nodded and laughed “I’m fine…what was up with the chick look? Lucifer was really upset about it.”

“He’s gone, you can unwrap me now,” Dean’s annoyed voice broke through, muffled from the feathers that were curled around him from head to toe.

Castiel unfurled his wings, revealing a disheveled Dean. A look of annoyance crossed his features for a moment before being replaced by a huge smirk at Gabriel “So I have to ask…what the hell was that? Lucifer was not happy about your chick form.”

Gabriel smirked, looking more trickster than he had in a while “I kinda used that form to seduce him and right when he was getting all ‘hot and bothered’, I changed back and laughed at him.”

“Dude, that is so messed up,” Dean said though he did find it hilarious. 

“I would probably punch you too,” Sam said with a laugh. 

“Your brother has some serious anger issues,” Dean pointed out as he walked over to the couch “Ever consider enrolling him in some anger management?”

“That’d be quite a meeting,” Sam joked, wincing when Gabriel touched his arm. There was definitely a broken bone in there and he wasn’t sure when or how that happened. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Gabriel said, trying to soothe the broken bone “Can we please put him back in the cage? I think he needs some time out.”

“Wish I could throw him in there for a few months,” Michael muttered, feeling exhausted from the surge of grace he let flow out while trying to threaten Lucifer. He felt drained.

“So I think we should figure out a way to get back at Lucifer,” Castiel said as he walked into the room. He took a seat beside Dean and inspected the others.

“Yeah…we need a plan,” Gabriel said “I have a few tricks up my sleeve…but I’ll need some help.”

Everyone in the room became silent as they heard footsteps tromping down the hall towards them. All at once, they turned to see Bobby standing by the doorway with wide, furious eyes.

“What the hell did you idiotic featherbrains do to my living room!” he growled, eyes scanning over the debris from an entire shattered wall.


	67. Prank War 4

. . .

Chapter 67: Prank War 4:

. . .

“First off, how are we going to get him down here?” Dean asked as he began to pour the oil in a perfect circle.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head with a smirk “I know my brother very well. Leave it to me. I’ll have him flying down here in a matter of seconds.”

“So tell us again why you two start these prank wars?” Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel smiled lightly as he let his body flop onto the couch. He was overjoyed to be fully healed and capable of anything. His wings even felt more refreshed than they had before the sickness. Partially because he had shed all of his old feathers off and the ones attached to his wings now were brand new and soft and down feathers. He trailed his fingers through the feathers as he reminisced. Sam and Dean stared at him blankly, awaiting an explanation. 

“It’s just been a really long time since we’ve been able to,” Gabriel said “Lucifer was the one who taught me ninety percent of what I know…so it’s been a goal of mine to do something that can fool him.”

“I assume it doesn’t happen often,” Dean said as he carefully connected a few wires.

Gabriel chuckled lightly and shook his head “Obviously not…I tried to fool him after saving your asses and got myself killed…he could see right past my double.”

There was a moment of silence where Sam recalled that night and the DVD indicating Gabriel’s death. He never admitted how much it actually tore him apart. At first, he thought it was just from a guilty conscious but he realized later on that he actually loved the angel.

“What ever happened to that Kali chick?” Dean questioned, glancing over to Gabriel, who was now sucking on a cherry lollipop.

Sam felt his stomach turn and heart clench with jealousy. He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him but Sam made no motion to notice and was suddenly extremely interested in lining up the trip wire.

Gabriel waited to see Sam’s reaction before answering and he could see the hunter’s shoulders stiffen but he didn’t glance over. Gabriel sighed and shrugged “I have no idea where that skank is…”

“But didn’t you love her?” Dean asked, instantly regretting those words when Sam’s eyes darkened at him. 

“Bitch tried to kill me!” Gabriel said, lifting his arms “I woulda let Luci have his fun with her but I wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment.”

It was quiet for another moment so Gabriel broke the ice “Where did little Cassie angel boy go?”

Dean arched an eyebrow at the nickname but grinned “He went to get more of that oil stuff.”

“Ah,” Gabriel said with a nod “Sammy get over here.”

Sam turned to Gabriel and gave him a weak smile “I’m almost done over here.”

“Why don’t you just snap this stuff together?” Dean asked, huffing out in frustration when the wire zapped his fingertips.

“You kidding me? That stuff can hurt me,” Gabriel said as he lounged back on the couch more, stretching his legs across the coffee table. After the mishap of the hole being blown into the wall of Bobby’s living room and after a long lecture of shouting from the eldest hunter, Gabriel, Michael and Castiel fully restored the living room to perfect condition and even cleaned and dusted in the process. It now looked better than ever before. Though Bobby wasn’t going to be too happy about what was going to happen next; they could always fix it back up though.

“Bobby is going to kill us, you know that right? Isn’t there somewhere else we can do this?” Dean asked, not wanting another lecture.

“No…if we make him go somewhere else, he’ll suspect something. If he thinks we’re here, he doesn’t believe we will try anything in this house…you know?” Gabriel explained.

“How do you know this thing is even going to work?” Dean asked as he slowly backed away from the set up.

Gabriel rolled his eyes dramatically “It will…trust me,” he said.

“D-dammit Cas,” Dean hissed out when the fluttering of wings indicated his angel right behind him so close he could feel his breath on his neck. Dean spun to stare into the wide, ocean blue eyes.

“I have more oil,” Castiel said, holding up a glass bottle.

Dean gently took it from Castiel’s hand to inspect the liquid inside the clear glass “A bottle, huh?”

Castiel nodded and pulled a dirty and torn rag from the deep pocket of his trench coat. Dean took the rag as well and placed the objects upon the counter. He smirked as he turned back to his angel “Better hope Michael doesn’t see that…he might have PTSD.”

Castiel knit his eyebrows and tilted his head in his usual way of confusion “PTSD?”

Dean shook his head “Never mind…human thing…so…Gabriel gets Lucifer here…”

“…then I get him to walk into the ring,” Sam continued.

“Then I get to have fun,” Gabriel said cheerily.

“What about this?” Dean asked, motioning to the small set up with the wire stretched across the floor. He realized it was probably really dangerous for any of them to be in the room.

“He will probably trip over that when he ‘thinks’ he is escaping the ring of holy fire,” Gabriel said “We got him good.”

“Don’t you think this is going a little overboard? This can really hurt him,” Sam pointed out. Yeah, Lucifer did a ton of things that should have Sam wanting him dead but Sam still had a heart and what they were going to do seemed a little too brutal.

“Don’t be a saint, Sammy…he got all of us sick…that was brutal,” Gabriel said as he brushed his new feathers.

“Technically, he was just trying to get you sick and for a good reason…it was messed up…what you did,” Sam said as he walked over to sit beside his angel.

“Why are you sticking up for him?” Gabriel asked, wrapping a wing around Sam to pull him closer.

“I’m just trying to be reasonable…what would your Father think of this?” Sam wondered.

Castiel turned to them “We got permission…it is either this or the cage for a little while,” he said.

“Exactly…so we’re doing Luci a favor,” Gabriel said with a grin.

“Why in Bobby’s house, though…he is gonna be so pissed,” Dean said, afraid of Bobby’s anger.

“We’ll have it all cleaned up by the time he gets back from his hunt,” Gabriel said simply.

“Where did Michael go?” Castiel asked, darting his eyes around the room for the missing archangel.

“No clue,” Gabriel said, lifting his wings as he stood up and stretched “Well…I’m going to go and get Luci…you guys just go and get ready.”

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Sam admitted but reluctantly stood up to make sure the oil was in a full ring.

. . .

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he watched his brother walk in, eyes narrow and serious “What do you want, Michael?” he asked.

“I know you didn’t mean to make us all sick…” Michael started “You meant it to just be Gabriel, correct?”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow as he lounged on the loveseat, stretching his wings across the span of it “Well, yeah at first. But you and Castiel getting sick just made it so much more fun.”

Michael stared at him, debating on whether or not to warn him about what Gabriel was planning for revenge. He thought his brother was going too far but from the smug look on Lucifer’s face, Michael wanted to hit him right then and there.

“So I know Gabriel is planning something to get back at me,” Lucifer said, sitting up “Ah, speak of the devil.”

Gabriel walked into the room and his wings stiffened when he saw Michael standing there. No doubt Michael would say something…damn angel didn’t know how to have any fun.

“Your forgetting who the devil is,” Gabriel countered with a smirk. He gave a snap of fingers then vanished from the room along with Michael.

Lucifer ground his teeth in frustration. He knew Gabriel was just luring him down for some kind of trap but he wanted to prove his brother wrong. Nobody could prank Lucifer…he would just have to ruin their plans. With that, he took flight to the old hunter’s house; he didn’t even notice the extra appendage flailing in the wind behind him.

. . .

Sam lifted his head when Gabriel showed up in the room with a very pleased look on his face. His wings were perked up and almost seemed to bounce as he sauntered into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were sitting on the counter, staring at the doorway to the livingroom.

“He will be here momentarily…” Gabriel said as he pushed Dean off of the counter and hopped up beside Sam.

Dean glared at the archangel for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking over to where Castiel was standing stiffly beside the fridge. He placed a hand over the silky smooth ebony wings “You alright?” he asked.

“I don’t want to do this…it seems a little bit too much…” Castiel admitted, his hands curling together by his stomach.

“Well, just think about what he did to you guys…what he did to me and Sam during the whole apocalypse deal,” Dean mentioned as he caressed Castiel’s wings softly.

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but there was a loud crack and snap that seemed to echo through the room, followed by a wail of agony. Instantly, Gabriel and Castiel were in the living room at a speed Sam and Dean couldn’t keep up with.

Gabriel froze at the scene and felt a wave of guilt pierce through him when he saw Michael curled up on the floor in what used to be a living room but now looked as though a tornado had ripped it apart. The walls were all crumbled to bits on the floor, dust still coating the air as well as a thick cloud of smoke that made Gabriel’s lungs instantly clench tightly and burn. He held his breath as he pushed through the dark gray smoke to lift Michael up from the floor.

“You really thought you could trick me like that?” Lucifer’s voice asked as he walked over to them, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head and chuckled “I’m not that stupid…you know that, Gabriel.”

Castiel ground his teeth with the urge to tear Lucifer’s wings off of his back and make a blanket but he refrained from doing so and instead pulled the Zippo lighter from his pocket. He flicked it, the flame rising, almost glowing in the fogged, smoke-darkened room; he then let the lighter fall upon the holy oil that circled around Lucifer. The flames ignited and rose, following the path of oil until touching together. Lucifer’s eyes darkened as the orange tint radiated upon his skin when he realized just what they were doing.

Dean walked into the room with Sam and choked back a laugh when he saw Lucifer in the ring of fire with fury in his eyes. What made it all the more hilarious was the two small horns that protruded from his forehead, curling back like a goat. Flailing behind him, below his wings, was a long and winding spaded tail that was tapping against the floor agitatedly. So the fire, along with the stereotypical devil look, he was quite the sight.

Sam didn’t refrain from laughing at Lucifer, who still didn’t realize he had a tail attached to his body. He glowered at Sam, wings flaring and shaking in rage “Put this fire out…now,” he growled, and when smoke trailed from his nostrils, everyone in the room burst out in laughter.

Michael managed to let out a laugh despite the holy fire burns that were scattered across his skin. His grace was already healing the burns and cuts from shards of the metal used in angel killing blades. He hissed out in pain when Gabriel yanked a shard from his shoulder. He knew it was a bad idea to use something so dangerous. If he had been standing one inch to the left when the bomb went off, a shard would have pierced right through his heart and killed him.

“What is so damn funny?” Lucifer asked, his teeth bared as he paced around the ring of fire, searching for a way to escape. He let out a yelp when he felt something burn him in a place he was unfamiliar. He whirled around to see what happened and another wave of rage burned inside of him when his eyes scanned over a long, scarlet red spaded tail that now had holy fire lit on the tip. He spun back to Gabriel, who was smirking smugly as he helped Michael stand up.

Castiel bit down on his lower lips as he scanned the area for the Molotov he was supposed to throw at Lucifer. Though he deserved it, he didn’t want to do that. 

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked when he noticed the frantic look in his angel’s eyes.

“I can’t find the Molotov,” he whispered, squinting as the smoke was flowing through what used to be a wall but was now an open hole leading outside “It was right there,” he said, pointing over to where the coffee table used to sit.

“Hey Assbutt,” a voice called from the side. Castiel instantly jerked his head to the left just in time to see the rag lit with yellow flames, connected to a clear glass bottle that Michael held.

Before anyone in the room could react, the bottle was thrown into the air. It almost seemed slow motion as Castiel shoved Dean to the side of him to avoid getting burned. Castiel flinched and braced himself as the bottle smashed into him, igniting his vessel in flames that licked up his body. He cried out in agony as he felt his grace pulling him back up to Heaven.

Dean didn’t comprehend what happened but the next thing he realized, his shirt was on fire and he was standing inside the circle with Lucifer. His heart skipped a beat and a lump formed in his throat when he stared into the amused eyes. Lucifer smirked and wrapped his arms and wings around Dean, holding him immobile.

“Let him go you sonofabitch,” Sam growled, stepping forward to jump through the flames to save his brother. Gabriel grabbed Sam and pulled him back.

“What was that all about, Michael?” Gabriel asked, trying to hold Sam still.

“Payback for what he did to me,” Michael said simply, shaking the ash from his wings. He rubbed his hands together and turned to where Lucifer was now whispering into a very ticked off Dean’s ear “Now Lucifer, just let go of him…I don’t want to have to hurt you.”

“Just let me out of this ring,” Lucifer said simply, trying out the spaded tail that he was learning control of .He curled it around to the front and let the spaded part slide up Dean’s pant leg.

Dean tried to thrash and elbow his way free but he was held in a tight embrace. The tail trailed further up his leg, causing goosebumps to prickle across his body “Don’t touch me you sick bastard,” Dean spat at Lucifer’s face.

Lucifer grinned and dipped his head down until his mouth was just inches from Dean’s hear. His breath was chilly as he whispered “You like it, don’t you? Can’t get anything from Cassie? You want me…”

Dean ground his teeth and shoved his elbow back as hard as he could. He was surprised when the wings loosened up around him enough so he could pull free. He grabbed onto the feathers closest to Lucifer’s shoulder blades and yanked on them, causing the archangel to hiss out and lean back to avoid more pain. Dean glared into his eyes “You are a sick, nasty-“ he was cut off by a flutter of wings and all of the lights in the room flickering.

“You,” Castiel snarled as he stepped toward Michael, who could feel the wrath radiating around the young archangel. All six of Castiel’s wings were spread wide, causing a shadow to form around the room. The feathers were all burnt, smoke still trickling off of some of them.

“Calm down Castiel,” Gabriel demanded, stepping in the middle to avoid a fight. He placed a hand on Castiel’s chest “You did it to him once so it’s only fair he did it back.”

“I thought we were just supposed to be going after Lucifer,” Castiel said, not taking his eyes off of Michael, who straightened up and puffed out in wings in defense.

Sam took the moment of Gabriel’s distraction to throw the carpet beside him over the ring of fire, causing a space to form an escape. 

Dean let go of Lucifer’s feathers, making sure to yank at handful in the process before jumping from the open space where Sam was. Lucifer followed suit, hopping over both of the Winchester’s and landing behind Michael. He grinned as he used the tail he had to sweep across his brother’s legs, knocking both Michael and Gabriel onto their backs.

Castiel lifted a hand to build up energy while Michael and Gabriel both did the same.

“Stop this instant!” a voice boomed with a power that almost made the room shake.

Within a split second, all archangels in the room froze and it became deathly silent. Sam and Dean turned their eyes to where the elderly man who liked to call himself ‘John’ stood. His eyes were cold and hard as he scanned the archangels who were all ready to kill each other. The angels all stood up and straightened up, wings tucked against their backs and as they faced their father.

“I-I’m sorry, Father,” Michael said quickly “Luci-“

“-I don’t care who started it. You realize you just destroyed this home as well as placing two innocent humans in danger,” God spoke, his voice firm and strong.

“I wouldn’t call them innocent,” Lucifer mumbled.

“Quiet,” God demanded, causing Lucifer to shut his mouth and stare down.

“Now I want you to fix this mess you’ve made and then all four of you are going to your Heavens to calm yourselves,” God went on, waving and arm to motion the disaster that used to be a living room.

“Yes Father,” Castiel said.

“And If I don’t see you up there in two minutes, you are not going to be allowed back to earth for a month,” God continued, his lips forming a firm line.

The archangels nodded.

God then turned to Sam and Dean “It is nice to see you two again,” he said, giving a warm smile that caused crinkled around his eyes. 

Sam and Dean both nodded “Nice to see you too,” Sam said, his voice shaken slightly. He was still astonished to be in the presence of Him.

“How long do we have to go to our Heavens?” Castiel questioned, wondering how long he would have to be away from Dean.

“Until I say so,” was the answer received before He disappeared from the room, leaving four annoyed archangels and two amused humans.

Gabriel snapped his fingers with a bored look on his face and instantly, the entire room reformed into how it looked before everything happened.

With one glance at the humans, each angel left without another word. They knew better; when their Father was mad, they did exactly what they were ordered. 

Sam and Dean stood in the middle of the perfect living room for a moment in silence.

“That was…” Sam started.

“Not something you see every day,” Dean finished. He sighed at the idea of not seeing Castiel for a while. He had no idea how long ‘time out’ would be for an angel.

The door then opened and Bobby walked inside, mumbling obsceneties under his breath as he trailed into the kitchen with a shotgun. He paused and stared at Sam and Dean “Why are you idjits just standing there? Come help me hunt this damn pack of werewolves,” he said “Don’ know when they started formin’ packs like a bunch of damn animals.”

Dean grinned slightly at Sam before shaking his head. They walked into the study room where Bobby was sifting through books, unaware of the events that had just happened in his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Feather Effect 2 is out! :D


End file.
